Problemas monstruosos
by Christalm
Summary: La relación de los monstruos con los mewmanos siempre ha sido problemática. Pero el reino de Butterfly está pasando momentos muy duros y la partida de los monstruos ha demostrado ser más perjudicial que beneficiosa. Con Moon enajenada por su estancia en el reino de la magia, Star intentará cambiar la situación de los monstruos como reina regente. Pero no a todos les parecerá bien.
1. Regencia

Star POV

\- Vamos, mamá. Otra cucharadita.  
\- Mamá... mamá... ¡Qué nombre más raro!

Por si gobernar un reino no fuera bastante, ver a mi madre así...

Es extraño. Verla sin peinado, sin adornos, y con una sonrisa de felicidad plena. Sería genial si no fuera porque me mira como una niña pequeña.  
Mi madre... la gran reina. Siempre seria, siempre estricta, siempre preparada... ahora parecía una niña encarnada en su propio cuerpo.

\- No mamá. Yo te llamo así porque eres mi madre. Soy tu hija.  
\- Y yo soy tu marido... ¿No me recuerdas, Moon?

La sonrisa de mi madre desapareció un momento, pero seguía con esos ojos vidriosos e inocentes.

\- ¿Estoy casada?  
\- Sí cariño...

Ya habíamos pasado por esto. Podía recordar unos minutos. Confiábamos que fueran cada vez periodos más largos. Pero acababa olvidándolo, y las mismas conversaciones se repetían una y otra vez.

\- ¿La han visto ya la Alta Comisión, papá?  
 **-** Omnitraxus. Me dijo que iría a buscar ayuda.  
\- ¿Quien es ese Omnitaux? - preguntó mi madre despistada.  
\- No te preocupes, mamá... Nosotros nos encargamos.  
\- Mamá... Entonces, si soy tu madre... ¡debo ser muy vieja!

Bueno... Al menos su lógica comenzaba a hacerse presente más amenudo.

\- ¡Eres muy bella! - dijo mi padre con voz sincera

Mi madre rió entre dientes.

\- Creo que le gusto. - me dijo en voz baja  
\- ¡Claro que le gustas! ¡Es tu marido!  
\- ¡Oh! ¿Y tú eres nuestra hija?  
\- Sí... ¿Te acuerdas?  
\- MMmmmm... No... Pero eso significa que... ¡Jijijijijiji!

Mi padre la miró con mirada pícara y seductora y arqueó un par de veces las cejas

\- ¡Jijijijiji!  
\- Creo que empiezo a sobrar por aquí. - dije incómoda.

En realidad, dada la situación de mi madre, no creo que vaya a ocurrir nada. Aunque con estos dos nunca se sabe. Sólo de pensar que ahora mi padre será quien controle la situación me dan escalofríos.

\- ¿Puedes esperar un seguro fuera, cariño? Me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.  
\- Vale, papá... Pero no me hagas esperar mucho.

Salí de la habitación. Marco esperaba pacientemente mirando por la ventana.

\- Marco. ¿Aún estás esperando?  
\- Soy tu escudero. Me pediste que te esperara fuera y eso he hecho.  
\- De eso hace... ¿una hora?

Aunque no se lo dijera, agradecía enormemente ahora que Marco estuviera a mi lado. Sé que ha sido todo confuso con lo de Tom. En realidad, nunca he estado a gusto con la situación. Muchas veces había deseado que Marco se hubiera quedado en la Tierra porque su presencia me recordaba a mi tiempo en la Tierra y él como mi amor imposible. Otras veces, hubiera deseado jamás volver con Tom, que sólo fuera un amigo, para ver a donde podía llegar lo mío con Marco.  
Siempre jugando a ser sólo amigos, y siempre sabiendo que éramos algo más.

Desde el beso y su confesión de sus sentimientos todo se ha vuelvo más complicado. Y más sabiéndolo Tom. Ahora él me da esquinazo... insiste en que necesita tiempo para comprobar algo, pero ahora que necesito su apoyo es a Marco a quien tengo.  
Y la verdad... en el fondo me da igual, porque Marco me comprende mejor. Sé que Tom se esfuerza al máximo, pero para Marco ser así es natural. Es su forma de ser. Sé que incluso aunque sólo hubiera amistad entre nosotros, seguiría siendo igual.

Pero ahora mismo no quería pensar en nada de relaciones. Ni Marco, ni Tom. Ahora necesitaba amigos, familia, apoyo... Doy gracias a que Marco, mi amigo, sea también mi inseparable escudero.

\- Más o menos. ¿Qué tal está?  
\- Igual, me temo. Es como si aún siguiera allí.  
\- Supongo que porque estuvo más tiempo que tú. Así que es mejor que no vuelvas por el reino de la magia. Quien sabe si la próxima vez a tí te puede pasar lo mismo.

Suspiré. Era demasiado. El peso del reino recae ahora sobre mis hombros.

\- Supongo que tendré que alargar eso de ser reina en funciones.  
\- Lo harás bien.  
\- ¡No, Marco! ¡Ya me conoces! ¡Soy un desastre! Soy desordenada, impulsiva... ¡Todo lo contrario a una reina!  
\- No tienes que ser igual que tu madre. Tu forma de gobernar puede ser diferente. No significa que sea peor.

Marco sabía consolarme. Había verdad en sus palabras. Pero yo sabía que sólo me disfrazaba la dura realidad.

\- No... pero al menos tengo que ser competente. ¡Aquí parece que nadie sabe hacer nada por su cuenta! Ya has visto... ¡Hasta tengo que encargarme de escoger el menú!  
\- Eso es fácil, Star. Dí que te apunten lo que han cocinado los últimos meses y coge recetas al azar sin repetirlas demasiado pronto.

A veces pienso que deberíamos darle el trono a Marco. Había pensado en él otras veces como rey, pero sólo como fantasías de mi futura pareja. No. Ahora lo veía como él es. Un organizador nato. Para bien o para mal, Marco siempre tiene ideas. Nunca se rinde ni se deja abrumar por las circunstancias.

\- ¿Ves? Tú si que sabes organizarte... ¡No yo!  
\- Para eso estoy yo. No te agobies. Te ayudaré con todo lo que necesites. Soy tu escudero, ¿recuerdas?. Puedes renombrar mi cargo a "asistente personal" si te hace sentir mejor.

Sus palabras podían ser de consuelo, pero a mí sólo hacían recordarme que esto no hacía sino confirmarme que este tipo de vida había llegado para quedarse. Pero yo no me siento lista.

\- ¿Y si mi madre se queda así para siempre? ¡Tendrán que coronarme!

\- Tranquila, cariño. Falta bastante para eso.  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Papá! No te había visto salir.  
\- Normal, Star. Estás estresándote por momentos. - dijo Marco preocupado.  
\- Mmmmm... ¡No estoy lista para ser reina! - dije mientras me mordía las uñas.  
\- No te preocupes, cariño - insistió mi padre - Aún puedes seguir siendo reina en funciones un par de semanas más.

\- ¡¿DOS SEMANAS?! - gritamos Marco y yo a la vez.

Mis temores haciéndose realidad enfrente de mis ojos. Nooooooo.

\- Relajaos los dos. Sí... como reina en funciones estás muy limitada en lo que puedes hacer. Pero tranquila... eso no significa que tengamos que coronarte como reina. No mientras tu madre pueda recuperarse. Es sólo que para entonces, deberíamos oficializar tu regencia. Serás sólo Reina regente...

\- ¿Qué diferencia hay? - preguntó Marco

\- Reina regente, reina regente... No, nononono... - seguí farfullando...

"¿Qué más da como sea? El caso es que tengo que ser reina a efectos prácticos. Y soy un desastre en esto." pensé

\- Como reina en funciones, sólo puede tomar ciertas decisiones de menor importancia o bien de emergencia porque todos estén de acuerdo en la medida y no haya nadie mejor para tomar la decisión. Como reina regente, puede hacer lo mismo que si tuviera la corona, con pequeñas excepciones, como nombrar una regencia diferente o asumir la herencia de la corona. El regente se supone que habla en nombre de la corona por indisposición hasta que esta está lista para retomar su función.

\- Ajá... O sea, que sólo es hacer oficial su estado actual.  
\- Bueno... no exactamente. La regencia requiere el apoyo de las alianzas existentes. La aprobación de la Alta Comisión podemos darla por hecho, pero no tenemos a Glossarick lo que debilita el apoyo.

\- Eso no es problema, papá. Todos han apoyado a mamá y a los Butterfly. Además tenemos buenas relaciones con todos los reinos y nobles...

\- Debemos estar preparados, Star. Si se enteran de que tu madre está totalmente fuera de juego no meramente enferma como hemos dicho, no tardarán mucho tiempo en aparecer "candidatos" a reinar. El poder es muy seductor, hija.

\- Vamos papá... Siempre han apoyado a una Butterfly.

\- Siempre ha GOBERNADO - dijo recalcando la palabra - una Butterfly. Pero no siempre se ha hecho por las buenas. Nuestra historia está llena de conflictos. Ya nos has visto que rápido nos enzarzamos en luchas por las cuestiones más banales. Ahora imagínatelo cuando hablamos del trono.

\- Pero la Alta Comisión...

\- Ellos están para defender la magia y el órden, no nuestro reinado. Ellos siempre han apoyado a una Butterfly por la conexión con la magia, pero tú no eres la única. Recuerda la familia de tu tía abuela. Además, si la cosa se pone muy fea y ellos tienen que elegir entre defender su responsabilidad y nuestra corona, escogerán defender la magia y el órden, que es lo que les corresponde.

¿Podía mi padre tener razón? ¿Se lanzarían la familia de mi madre o de mi padre a intentar hacerse con el trono aún con mi madre viva y yo CASI lista para asumir el trono? Había visto las rivalidades en las fiestas familiares pero... esto no eran juegos. ¿De verdad serían capaces de una traición así?

\- ¿Estás diciendo, River, que puede desatarse una guerra de sucesión? - preguntó Marco un poco sorprendido por las palabras de mi padre

\- Puede ser, sí. Claro que sólo me estoy poniendo en la peor de las circunstancias. Teniendo en cuenta que Star es la legítima heredera y está casi lista y domina bastante sus poderes es poco probable que ocurra, pero... quien sabe.

¡Legítima heredera! Si ya era suficiente el peso de la corona, papá acababa de recordarme el "pequeño secreto" que llevaba tiempo carcomiéndome. Sobre el papel, soy reina. En la realidad, todo nuestro linaje real era una farsa, desde Festivia. Ni siquiera sabíamos quien había sido realmente ella.

\- Pero ¡Yo no soy la heredera legítima! ¡No desde lo de Eclipsa!

\- Afortunadamente eso no es de conocimiento público. Además, eso es cuestionar un momento de la línea sucesoria, pero salvo que sea la propia Eclipsa la que aparezca para reclamar el trono, tú sigues siendo la hija de Moon, la hija de la reina a la que juraron lealtad sus nobles y declararon reconocimiento los demás reinos. Pero por si llegara el caso es necesario, Star, que reclames la regencia. Eso obligará a los reinos vecinos a posicionarse y decidir rápidamente, no dándoles tiempo a establecer alianzas o conspiraciones. Una vez que todos acepten oficialmente tu reinado aunque sea como regente, cualquier cuestionamiento de este sería considerado un acto de agresión y el resto de aliados se pondría de nuestra parte. Es muy raro que nos atacasen despues. Por eso tu nombramiento debe ser rápido.

\- Pero... ¿Y sí se recupera mamá?

\- Eso es lo que espero, cariño. Hay un protocolo para finalizar la regencia que ya no requiere la aprobación de nadie más que la propia reina.

\- No parece mala idea, despues de todo. - dijo Marco - A fin de cuentas, tú ya estás asumiendo las responsabilidades, ¿no?. Parece que todo son ventajas, partiendo de la situación actual.

\- Bueno... Hay tareas que Star aún no ha asumido, básicamente porque no puede realizarlas mientras sea sólo reina en funciones, como la emisión de decretos, por ejemplo.

\- ¡Ugghh! ¡Papeleo!... ¡No voy a poder con esto!

\- No te vuelvas a agobiar, Star. Ya me ocuparé yo de leerlo todo y dejarte lo fácil. - dijo Marco intentando tranquilizarme

No podía más. Sólo soy una chica... ¡Quince años! Debería estar de fiesta con Pony Head. O en la Tierra. Una chica de mi edad, en la Tierra, seguiría en la escuela. Incluso así, como princesa... pero no como reina. Me queda grande.  
Pero mamá tuvo que ver morir a la abuela a mi misma edad. Y enfrentarse a una guerra. Ella es mejor de lo que yo nunca seré.

\- ¿Hija? - preguntó mi padre mientras miraba triste por la ventana.  
\- Mi adolescencia se acaba aquí, ¿verdad?  
\- ¡Qué dices! ¡Si tu madre dice que yo aún me comporto como un adolescente y eso que llevo décadas siendo rey!  
\- ¡Jajajaja! - rieron Marco y mi padre. No pude evitar contagiarme un poco.  
\- Star... La regencia es un título. El pueblo necesita una reina. Pero en el día a día, no tienes por qué cumplir con el horario de tu madre. Todos echaremos una mano. Nos las arreglaremos para que tengas un tiempo libre más acorde a tus necesidades. Y lo que pueda esperar, que espere. Si todo va bien, tu madre se recuperará pronto.  
\- ¿Y si no lo hace, papá?  
\- Lo hará... - dijo con sonrisa forzada y párpados húmedos.  
\- Pero tenemos que ser fuertes por ella. Ahora es cuando somos más vulnerables.

Mi padre tenía razón. Tenía que hacerlo por mamá, por él, por Mewni.

\- Vale, papá. Me prepararé para mi nombramiento.  
\- Bien... Tendrás que hablar con los reinos cercanos para tantear su apoyo y convocarlos... Pero en realidad, hay un asunto del que debo hablar contigo antes. De hecho, es de lo que quería hablarte al principio. Nos hemos puesto a hablar de esto de la regencia y me he despistado...  
\- ¿Qué ocurre, papá?  
\- Los monstruos.  
\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Han vuelto?  
\- No. Ese es el problema. ¿Has hablado con Gaspar? La última vez que le ví me dijo que le habías evitado todo este tiempo.  
\- Sí. Es cierto. Sólo habla de números y ¡no entiendo nada!  
\- Tampoco es mi fuerte, cariño, pero por lo que me ha explicado, la situación es bastante mala. A las consecuencias de los últimos problemas de Ludo, ahora se juntan malas cosechas y un aumento de las necesidades de los pueblos. Parece que habíamos subestimado el trabajo de los monstruos. No todos se dedicaban a delinquir. Había mucho trabajo no reconocido, pero del que todos se beneficiaban. Y ahora que ha desaparecido, las necesidades de tareas de trabajo y reparación se disparan y no tenemos dinero para afrontar los costes. Tendremos que aumentar los impuestos y jústamente ahora con lo de la regencia...  
\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?  
\- ¿Podrías intentar que los monstruos volvieran? Si hay alguien capaz, esa eres tú, hija mía.  
\- Ya lo intenté. No funcionó.

Marco intervino

.- Bueno, Star... Si lo que me contaste fue al pie de la letra, ¿acaso no te dijo Buf Frog que cuando fueras reina que se lo replantearían? Quizás ahora que vas a ser regente, puedas ofrecerles nuevas condiciones.  
\- ¿Puedo hacer eso? - pregunte a mi padre  
\- ¡Claro, hija! ¡Como regente puedes emitir decretos!  
\- ¡Por fin! ¡Algo bueno de ser reina!  
\- Reina regente - dijo Marco con sorna porque yo siempre insistía en que era reina "en funciones".  
\- ¡Vale! Pero si me voy a buscarlos, ¿quien gobernará?  
\- No te preocupes, hija. Puedo cubrirte un par de días. Además, puedo convocar a otros reyes para hablarles de tu regencia.  
\- ¡Nada de fiestas, papá!  
\- Será discreto, lo prometo.  
\- Discreto no. Sin fiestas. Una reunión.  
\- ¿Ves? Ya hablas como una reina.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis problemas que no lo había apreciado, pero papá también se estaba comportando inusualmente serio.

\- ¡Gracias, papá! Sé que también te estás esforzando mucho.  
\- ¿Quieres saber un secreto?  
\- ¡Claro!

Papá se sacó un papel de la manga izquierda. Ponía un montón de las cosas de las que habíamos hablado.

\- ¡Papá!  
\- ¡Qué! Ya sabes que lo que sale de mí es más... espontáneo. Pero... ¿ves? Hay formas de ser un rey o reina mejor. Incluso si es necesario hacer un poco de... trampas.  
\- Vale, papá. Ya lo pillo.  
\- Serás tan buena reina como tu madre.  
\- Eso espero.  
\- Ahora, vete de aventura. Nada impide que puedas cumplir con tus obligaciones y aprovechar un poco de aire libre para ser más... tú misma.

Agradecía que papá se hubiera comportado como un rey, ahora que todo el mundo lo necesitaba. Pero para mí, aún apreciaba más a mi padre, el que me comprende. Y con todo el peso de la corona ahora esperando a ser oficial, este viaje, esta "última" aventura a saber por cuanto tiempo, era lo que necesitaba.


	2. Siguiendo el rastro

Marco POV

Echaba de menos esto de lanzarnos a una aventura multidimensional. Las cosas están un poco tensas desde lo del beso.  
Nos merecíamos esto. Una aventura a la antigua usanza, como amigos y nada más...

\- Vale, Star... ¿Qué sabes sobre donde han podido ir?  
\- Sólo sé donde abrieron el portal. Nada más. Creo que era púrpura o azul oscuro. No estoy segura.  
\- Mmmm... Quizás lo más sencillo sea preguntar a Hekapoo.  
\- Perdile audiencia tomará tiempo. La Alta Comisión aún no me toma en serio como reina. Si mi madre los convocase vendrían al momento. - dijo melancólica  
\- Tranquila, Star. Ya lo harán... Pero, quizás sea mejor ir a buscarla.  
\- ¿A Hekapoo? Puede estar en cualquier dimensión...  
\- He trabajado con ella, ¿recuerdas? Hay un bar al que le gusta ir. Allí se relaja más y habla más de la cuenta. Es posible que sepan donde está.

Hekapoo... Todo un personaje. Demasiados años persiguiéndola.

Ese es el problema. Mientras pasé años tras ella. Era sólo un juego de persecución. Un juego que me impidió acercarme bastante en lo personal.

Unas pocas veces, ella sacrificó alguno de sus clones para tener un acercamiento mayor, pero no pasamos de la conversación y pequeños juegos de conquista. Con toda una vida de aventuras, que se había estado difuminando de mi mente desde que había vuelto a mi edad mezclándose con mis recuerdos anteriores.  
Pero me quedaban suficientes experiencias para saber que yo le gustaba de alguna manera.

Sé que me lo podría haber puesto más difícil. Si ella hubiera querido, jamás habría logrado las tijeras. Pero creo que, despues de tanto insistir, básicamente ella quería que la cazara. O que yo ganara. A fin de cuentas, se trataba de demostrar que yo era digno.  
Y debo decir que si Star no hubiera vuelto a por mí... ¿Quien sabe lo que habría pasado? Quizás nos hubieramos acercado más. De hecho, los últimos clones fueron los más fáciles. Y aunque me hubiera vuelto más hábil con el tiempo, creo que símplemente ella quería cambiar nuestra relación.

Pero ahora ella aún está mosqueada conmigo por lo de Star, cuando tenía esos viajes nocturnos inconscientes en su forma de mariposa. Hekapoo creía que había vuelto con ella para pasar tiempo juntos, para vivir aventuras. Como en los viejos tiempos, sólo que ya me había dejado claro que podía visitarla cuando quisiera. ¿Cómo debía tomarme esa invitación?

Además, podía ver como cambiaba de expresión según el cuerpo que tenía. Estaba claro que le gustaba mi yo adulto. Si me daba algo de cuartel siendo un adolescente es porque sabía que a fin de cuentas, soy la misma persona.

Aún así, me había insistido en nuestro último tiempo de aventuras que no quería nada más de mí que un compañero para pasar tiempo juntos, para poder mostrarse tal y como es de verdad. No algo romántico. O al menos eso aseguraba. Despues de todo, ella tiene que mantener su reputación de mujer implacable y no hay muchas personas que la conozcan lo suficiente para saber que no es tan dura como aparenta, al menos en lo emocional. Supongo que se pueden contar con los dedos de la mano la gente que la hemos visto llorar.

Aún así, cuando supo que realmente estaba con ella para cubrir las espaldas de Star incluso sin su conocimiento, sé que la herí.  
Además... sabe de sobra que estoy enamorado de Star. Diablos... creo que lo supo antes que yo mismo.

Entramos al bar. Un lugar bastante conocido para mí. A Star no pareció molestarle el ambiente en absoluto. De hecho, diría que le gustaba más esto que el entorno pomposo de su castillo.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... La princesita se ha convertido en un príncipe de nuevo - dijo un pájaro enorme.  
\- ¿Príncipe? ¡Él no es mi pareja! ¡Sólo nos besamos una vez! - dijo Star sonrojada

Todo el bar quedó en silencio, seguido a los dos segundos de un montón de cuchicheos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, rubia? Estaba hablando con Marco. - dijo el pájaro gigante despistado  
\- Star... No se refería a eso. Este es Talon, por cierto.  
\- Ah... ¿hola? - dijo Star aún roja de vergüenza.  
\- ¿A tí también te gustan las aventuras? - preguntó Talon a Star con su estilo directo.  
\- Eeeeehhhh... ¿Qué clase de aventuras?  
\- ¡Ciclodragones, música fuerte y peleas! ¡Barman... Otra ronda de gusanos extra grande!  
\- Umm... Claro, claro... Estamos de aventura ahora.

Talon cogió su jarra de gusanos y la engulló de un trago abriendo el pico hasta extremos imposibles mientras sus ojos se ponían fuera de órbita.

\- Ugggg - dijo Star con cara de asco.  
\- Odio cuando haces eso, Talon.  
\- ¿Qué? - me respondió mientras un montón de gusanos le salía por las comisuras del pico.  
\- Estoy buscando a Hekapoo. ¿La has visto?  
\- Está allí, al fondo.

Es verdad. No la había visto porque estaba apoyada tras una columna, ocultando su llama vista desde la entrada, pero su ropa y sus piernas la delataban.

\- ¿Necesitas otro compañero, Marco? Tú sí que sabes meterte en problemas. La última batalla ha sido la más grandiosa de mi vida.  
\- Meteora nos pegó una paliza, Talon. Fue humillante.  
\- Pero estamos vivos, ¿no? ¡Listos para otra ronda de acción!  
\- Me temo que esta vez estamos en una aventura de búsqueda.  
\- ¿Sin peleas?  
\- No creo que sea necesario por ahora.  
\- Entonces paso. Avísame cuando tengas una misión de verdad. ¡Hasta otra! - dijo mientras se puso sus gafas oscuras y salió por la puerta de un portazo.

\- Todo un personaje, ¿no crees, Star?  
\- ¿A qué vino lo del príncipe? - preguntó Star en voz baja, para no llamar la atención esta vez.  
\- ¿No recuerdas que me enfrenté a Meteora vestida de princesa Turdina? Estaba haciendo una broma con eso.  
\- Aaaaaaahhhh. Vale.

Pero Star había dicho lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Aún sigues dando vueltas a lo del beso? ¡Hace semanas de eso!  
\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me siento culpable... por Tom. Pero mejor dejemos ese tema.

No lo reconocería, pero a mí me pasaba lo contrario. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más me alegraba de haberlo hecho. Antes de eso, sentía que el peso del secreto me hundía cada día más. De no haberlo dejado salir, quizás hubiera decidido abandonar y regresar a la Tierra. Pero ahora era diferente. Sabía que Star conocía mis sentimientos y eso me valía por el momento. Además, con todo lo que está pasando, todos necesitábamos centrarnos en lo importante. En cierta manera, era lo más parecido a regresar a nuestros tiempos de verdaderos mejores amigos.

\- Hola, HekaPoo.  
\- ¿Marco? ¿Star? ¿Qué haceis aquí? - dijo un tanto sorprendida, especialmente con Star.  
\- Necesitamos tu ayuda.  
\- ¿No puede esperar? Es mi tiempo libre. - protestó desganada.  
\- Bueno... Nadie dice que no puedas relajarte y echarnos una mano a la vez. - dije mientras hice una seña al barman, que se acercó.  
\- Sírvele otra y para mí un coctel verde con nata y cereza y... - dije mientras miré a Star, que símplemente asintió  
\- Dos cócteles entonces.  
\- Marchando.  
\- Pensé que no trabajabas con la Alta Comisión... "alteza" - dijo poniendo un acento de desdén en la última palabra.  
\- Mira... lo que le hicistes a Eclipsa fue horrible... pero...  
\- No sabes nada de lo que fue aquello. Ya te darás cuenta si fracasamos y Eclipsa libera a Globgor... Entonces entenderás por qué hicimos todo eso - dijo amenazadoramente.  
\- Mira... Vale... Perdona... Probablemente sobrerreaccioné un poco.  
\- Mmmm... ¿Pidiendo disculpas? ¿Qué es lo que tanto necesitas Star para que hagas esto?

No había que ser muy perceptivo para ver que la forma de expresarse de Star era muy forzada y falsa.

\- Las cosas están muy mal. Mi padre quiere que asuma la regencia.  
\- Ahhh... Así que va de eso. Quieres nuestro voto. No te preocupes. Se diferenciar mi vida y opiniones privadas de mis responsabilidades... A pesar de mis recientes errores - dijo mientras me miró directamente.

Me sentí incómodo por la indirecta, así que hablé para cambiar el significado de su mirada.

\- Vale... Mira... De todas formas no estamos aquí por eso. Estamos intentando buscar a los monstruos. Se fueron por un portal pero no sabemos a donde o si han vuelto a saltar.  
\- Ah... Ya... El rey ya me lo pidió antes. Os diré lo mismo que a él. Estuvieron saltando de dimensión en dimensión demasiado rápido. Tengo un listado como de diez dimensiones posibles. Podría localizarles en otro salto, pero han dejado de hacerlo.  
\- ¿No hay otra forma de rastrearles?  
\- Bueno... Star es la que domina la magia. ¿Por qué no haceis un conjuro localizador?  
\- Ni idea de como se hace eso. Y no tengo ni libro, ni a Glossarick, ni a mi madre y para colmo tampoco tengo la varita.  
\- Mala suerte.  
\- Vamos, Hekapoo - la presioné -. Seguro que sabes otra forma de buscarlos.

Hekapoo movió negando su cabeza, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que me estaba mintiendo.

\- Así que SÍ hay otro modo - insistí  
\- No lo hagas.  
\- ¿Hacer qué? - preguntó Star confundida.  
\- Si no quieres que lo haga, dímelo.  
\- No.

Y puse mi voz adulta.

\- Por favor.  
\- Noooooo

Pero su "no", no sonó irritado. Su tono era de debilidad. Acabaría cediendo, y los dos lo sabíamos.  
\- H-poo  
\- ¡No me llames así!  
\- Dí lo que quiero oir.  
\- ¡No!

La cara de Star era de una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza... Pero la de Hekapoo estaba aún mucho más roja y su llama había crecido.

\- Estás que ardes, H-poo - dije señalando a su cabeza  
\- ¡No hagas esto delante de Star!

Recobré mi voz normal.

\- Pues suéltalo.  
\- ¡Maldito humano sexy!  
\- Desembucha.  
\- ¡Está bien!... Hay un mineral mágico, muy difícil de conseguir, que se excita con las perturbaciones dimensionales. A veces lo uso para rastrear los portales. Con él a lo mejor...  
\- ¿Y donde puedo conseguirlo?  
\- Olvídalo. Si crees que lo de las tijeras fue un reto, esto es cien veces peor. Está fuera de tu alcance.  
\- ¿Entonces?

Hekapoo sacó un trocito de piedra blanco-rosado que parecía cuarzo.

\- Es el único que tengo.  
\- Si lo tenías, ¿por qué no lo usaste antes?  
\- Mira... Es muy útil y no me gusta arriesgarlo. No lo llevé cuando investigué los portales de los monstruos. Pero hoy lo he necesitado de verdad y...

Star se lanzó a cogerlo, pero Hekapoo fue más rápida en retirar la mano.

\- Ni lo sueñes. Esto es demasiado valioso, incluso para tí, princesa.  
\- ¿Cómo funciona? - preguntó Star  
\- Cambia de color. De blanco a rojo, a verde, a azúl, cuando estás directamente en un portal. Incluso se supone que negro, si estás en una perturvación masiva, pero nunca lo he visto así.  
\- Ajá.. o sea que cuanto más frío el color, más reciente es el portal.  
\- Eso es. La piedra es tan sensible que incluso puede detectar el rastro de los que lo han cruzado.  
\- Mmmm... Entonces es como uno de esos detectores de QuestBuy, pero a la antigua usanza. - dijo Star  
\- No compares un trasto barato con una piedra de Lácar. La sensibilidad de la piedra es muy superior a cualquiera de esos trastos.  
\- Pues lo necesitamos. Si no quieres prestárnoslo, vente con nosotros. Ayúdanos. Seguro que tardas poco en localizar donde fueron. Es lo único que necesitamos.  
\- Estoy ocupada.

Le hice un gesto de mostrar el lugar donde estábamos.

\- ¡Qué! ¿Es que no puedo ni disfrutar veinte minutos de descanso en un bar de ambiente?  
\- Por supuesto que sí. Pero si puedes encontrar unos minutos de tu apretada agenda para relajarte, tambien puedes buscar otros para ayudarnos. Seguro que no nos lleva más.  
\- ¿Tan importante es lo de los monstruos para vosotros?  
\- Nó sólo para nosotros Hekapoo - dijo Star en tono serio, recordando a su nuevo rol de reina -. Son importantes para el reino. Y no sólo por una cuestión moral. Nuestra economía los necesita.  
\- Mmmm... - Hekapoo pareció pensárselo.  
\- Habla con mi padre. Te dirá lo mismo.  
\- Mira... Vale... Lo haremos a mi manera. Paga las copas, Marco.

Saqué mi reserva, como siempre.

\- Vaya... Parece que el trabajo de escudero está mejor pagado de lo que recuerdo. - bromeó Hekapoo  
\- En realidad, es fruto de su belleza y rebeldía - dijo Star bromeando  
\- ¿Eh? - Hekapoo quedó intrigada, y entre Star y Hekapoo tuvieron un intercambio de miradas inquientante... para mí, especialmente, despues de que las dos me miraran con una sonrisa tenebrosa.  
\- Suena a secreto que debería conocer.  
\- Oohhhh... Pensé que sabías lo de la "princesa Turdina".  
\- Ah... Marco me contó que se había disfrazado para ayudarte en St Olga y que desde entonces Meteora odiaba su personaje a muerte.  
\- Entonces, ¿no te contó que la "princesa Turdina" es la princesa rebelde que provocó el cambio de la escuela?  
\- ¡Ah! Eso no lo sabía. Con razón te odiaba tanto, Marco.  
\- ¿Y que las princesas la adoran y hasta venden muñecas y productos de "la princesa rebelde"? ¡Cobra todos los meses por ello!  
\- AAaaaaahhhh... ¿Hay muñecas de Marco? Gracias Star... Esa me la guardo.  
\- Princesa Marco Turdina. - añadió Star con retintín  
\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... Ahora que lo pienso, Star... debes conocer un montón de secretos suyos.  
\- Oh... sí...

\- Vamos, chicas. Dejar de conspirar contra mí. ¿No teníamos prisa? El barman ya me ha dado la vuelta.  
\- Está bien - dijo mientras abrió un portal. Su color ya me decía claramente a donde iva. - ¿Venís?  
\- Claro. - dijo Star lanzándose sin duda.

Y yo fuí detrás.  
El cambio que noté fue inmediato.

\- Me siento como en otra vida. - mi voz volvía a ser adulta sin proponérmelo.  
\- Oooohhhhh... Marco... Estás genial. Tus abdominales han vuelto. - dijo Star mirándome lujuriosamente  
\- Poneros cómodos. Pienso tomarme este cóctel a mi ritmo.  
\- Espera... ¡Pensaba que ibas a ayudarnos! - protestó Star.  
\- Y lo haré... pero como me voy a quitar los minutos restantes de relax en el bar, los voy a recuperar con creces aquí. El tiempo es mucho más lento en cuanto cerramos el portal, así que mi relax aquí es como si hubieran pasado sólo unos segundos fuera. Tenemos TOOODO el tiempo del mundo.

Y se dejó escurrir sentada por el sofá hasta una posición medio echada.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos nosotros?  
\- Lo que querais... Menos robarme unas tijeras... Allí tengo un almacén de material. ¿Por qué no le echais una ojeada?  
\- ¿Material? ¿Podemos coger algo?  
\- Para mí, todo eso es chatarra. Acumulo mucho más rápido de lo que me deshago de ello. Cada poco tengo que hacer limpieza. Se podría decir que me haceis un favor.

Oteé el material desde la entrada. La habitación era grande. Apenas estaba ordenado, aunque tampoco amontonado como "ordena" Star. Tenía de todo.

\- Wow... Esto debe haberte llevado una eternidad traerlo aquí.  
\- Es una costumbre... Cada vez que voy por ahí y veo algo abandonado que crea que le puedo sacar utilidad, o un chollo de compra, lo cojo. Es increible lo mucho que se puede llegar a acumular con el paso de los años.  
\- Pues jamás te he visto llevando una mochila.  
\- Pensé que eras más observador. - dijo con entonación haciéndose la interesante.  
\- ¿Qué?

Sacó una pequeña bolsa debajo de su falda. La había visto bastantes veces. Era donde llevaba el dinero.

\- Tu bolsa de dinero... ¿Y?  
\- Muy mal, Marco.

Metió la mano y sacó una cantimplora.

\- No te sigo... ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que tenías dentro de la bolsa y qué tiene que ver con lo que hablamos?  
\- Veo que no lo has pillado.

Y sacó una enorme espada de la bolsa.

\- ¡Tienes un bolsillo dimensional! - dijo Star contentísima  
\- Mi trabajo es dominar el viaje dimensional. ¿Qué esperabas?  
\- ¡Pero si una vez eché mano a la bolsa y sólo tenías monedas!  
\- Echa un vistazo, grandullón, y lo entenderás.

Abrí el bolso. Entonces me dí cuenta que tenía otra cremallera disimulada, como si tuviera un doble forro. Pero al abrir el doble forro, en lugar de un pequeño espacio entre la tela había un espacio enorme casi negro, pero con un áura de luz moviéndose.  
\- ¡Es como el pelo de Kelly pero en portátil! -dijo Star interesadísima  
\- No exactamente... - respondí a Star - No veo que hay dentro. ¿Qué es esa luz, Hekapoo?  
\- Una dimensión de bolsillo al uso es poco práctica para el día a día. Imagina meter la mano a un montón de basura. Esto es más como un portal y la magia del portal me permite solicitar algo a voluntad.  
\- ¿No tendrás otro de sobra por ahí, verdad? - dijo Star -. Siempre quise tener uno.  
\- No. Este es un trabajo artesanal. Parte lo he hecho yo, parte un conocido. Pero si estás muy interesada, estos sí los venden en QuestBuy. Aunque de los tradicionales. Un espacio enorme en un pequeño bulto.  
\- Lo sé... Mi madre siempre me dijo que eran demasiado caros.  
\- Lo son. Marco no podría pagarse uno. Pero sospecho que para tí, Star, es una excusa. Se pueden hacer muchas travesuras y delitos con uno de estos. ¿Os dais cuenta que si una tienda no tiene los sistemas de rastreo adecuado podríais robar todo el género dentro de uno y esconderlo fácilmente?  
Es más... no sería la primera vez que alguien en búsqueda y captura se esconde en uno de estos.  
\- Ummm... No se me había ocurrido.

Me puse a imaginar... ¿Cuanta gente cabría dentro del pelo de Kelly? Quizás un pequeño ejército.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? El peso. Todo lo que va en el bolsillo dimensional, no pesa. Las pocas monedas que llevo en la parte normal son para darle forma y disimular.

Ahora me explicaba como podía haber recolectado tantas cosas.

\- Aún así, tiene que ser todo un reto meter una coraza de esas grandes aquí.  
\- Tengo mis trucos.

Hekapoo cogió la bolsa, lanzó las monedas del saco normal hacia el bolsillo dimensional, y giró el bolso como se da la vuelta a una prenda de ropa. De repente, la entrada de la bolsa se mostró enorme.

\- Ya veo... Podrías tirar un piano entero ahí dentro.  
\- Tengo uno de hecho... Creo que aún no lo he sacado de ahí.

\- Entonces... ¿Podemos coger lo que queramos? - preguntó Star toqueteando cosas de la habitación  
\- Sin problema. Es más... yo que vosotros me prepararía bien. Algunas dimensiones que rastreé son bastante problemáticas. Y otras están bastante despobladas así que si se alejaron demasiado del portal a lo mejor os toca caminar bastante. Hay material de camping por allí también.  
\- ¿No nos acompañarás? - pregunté  
\- Ya te dije que estoy ocupada. Localizaré su última dimensión y os encontraré un rastro. Todo lo demás es cosa vuestra. - y añadió levantándose - Yo me voy a dar un baño. Cuando termine, nos vamos.

Star se puso alerta mientras Hekapoo se alejaba hasta cerrar otra puerta tras de sí. Entonces me habló en un tono mucho más bajo del que acostumbra a usar, casi susurrando.

\- Oye... ¿Qué hay entre vosotros dos, Marco del futuro?  
\- No he viajado en el tiempo, Star. Soy el mismo Marco de siempre.  
\- Ya lo sé, tonto. Pero me cuesta imaginarte así... Quien lo iba a decir, que saldrías a tu padre.  
\- Bueno... Todos estos músculos no salieron sólos. Para perseguir a una de las Hekapoo necesité algo de una tribu que valoraba mucho el aspecto físico. Tuve que tener una dieta estricta y hacer ejercicios concretos... casi como un atleta.  
\- ¿Antes de eso eras como antes?  
\- Hombre... no tanto. Los años pasaron igualmente, pero hacía demasiado ejercicio para adquirir... "volumen".  
\- Te ves muy bien.  
\- Además tiene un beneficio extra. Antes de eso, Hekapoo a veces jugaba conmigo para sacarme los colores. Se la pude devolver despues de cambiar.

Dije esto mientras hice unos cuantos movimientos con mi cuerpo. Justo como un culturista profesional. Star se puso roja como un tomate.

\- Veo que también funciona contigo. - bromeé  
\- ¡Eeeehh! ¡Tápate!

Star cogió una coraza al azar de la habitación

\- Mira... seguro que esto te sienta bien.  
\- Tengo que coger mi talla, Star. Mi OTRA talla. Esto va a durar poco.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? La ropa que llevas te ha cambiado de tamaño al entrar.

Era cierto... ¡Qué normas más curiosas tiene el viaje interdimensional. ¿Afectaría sólo a la ropa vestida?

\- ¿Nos llevamos armas? También nos vendría bien una bolsa, y ... ¡esto también estaría genial!

Star comenzaba a saturarse de trastos innecesarios. A veces prefería no decirle nada de prepararse, porque si no al final pasaba esto. Acababa llevándose un equipaje gigantesco molesto e inservible.

Tras discutir un par de veces con ella sobre que era conveniente y qué no, al final se enrocó con un equipaje desmesurado. Yo, por mi cuenta, hice uno compacto, con lo esencial. Lo último que quería era llevar un peso muerto.  
Encontré, por suerte, una katana que me recordaba bastante a mi antigua arma, aunque era menos elegante y estaba bastante peor cuidada. La até al cinturón.

\- Ha pasado bastante rato. Hekapoo se lo toma con calma. - dijo Star impacientándose

Y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido.

\- ¡Oye! Creo que ha recibido una visita o algo... Se oyen muchas voces. Creo que voy a echar un vistazo.  
\- No seas cotilla, Star. Eres su invitada.

Obviamente me ignoró, como siempre. Fuí a pararla, pero ella ya había abierto la puerta lo suficiente.

Un montón de Hekapoos llenaban una gigantesca piscina de burbujas. Unas jugando con otras como si fueran niñas. Muchas riendo. La mayoría complétamente desnudas.

Star, de la impresión, soltó la puerta que se abrió por completo. Teniendo en cuenta que le saco la cabeza a Star, pude verlo todo... Y demasiadas Hekapoos para no darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

Un mar de indignación llenó la piscina.

\- ¿¡PERO QUÉ...!? ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡LÁRGATE MARCO!

Un montón de toallas volaron hacia mi cara. Me agaché esquivándolas, pero Star también se apartó y recibí unas cuantas dirigidas a ella.  
Mientras las quité de mi cara, alguna de las Hekapoo cerró la puerta.

\- Vaya... parece que no tenía visita, despues de todo, ¿eh?  
\- Te dije que no lo hicieras.

Star y yo nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro sin saber muy bien que decir. Pero el embarazoso suceso debió meter prisa a Hekapoo, porque salió prácticamente al minuto.

\- No te creía capaz de esto, Marco. - me reprochó Hekapoo al salir.  
\- ¡Eeehh! Fue cosa de Star.  
\- Pero tú no desaprovecharte la oportunidad de mirar, ¿eh?

Sí... Estaba indignada y avergonzada. Pero había algo en el tono de su voz de su última frase que me hizo dudar de si estaba más molesta por haberla visto o por hacerlo sin su permiso.

\- Perdona, Hekapoo... - dijo Star - Oí voces y pensé que podías estar acompañada... Pero... ¿por qué...?  
\- Necesito lavar todos mis cuerpos, ¿vale?. Si no, no me siento limpia de verdad. Por eso me tomo mi tiempo.

Dudaba mucho de sus palabras. Sabía como funcionaban sus poderes. Era más bien como hacer un duplicado en el tiempo. Si su cuerpo estaba limpio, los clones que crease también lo estarían.  
Yo creo que en realidad le gusta divertirse con algo tan trivial como jugar en el agua, aunque no le guste que los demás lo vean.

\- ¿Estais listos?  
\- ¡Lista! - dijo Star mientras cargó con gran esfuerzo su equipaje  
\- Yo también.

\- Pues vamos y démonos prisa. Sólo os puedo dedicar 10 minutos allí afuera.

Abrió el portal y cruzamos. Reconocía el sitio. Era Mewni, en el bosque.

\- Sí - dijo Star - Justo por aquí se fueron.

\- Lo sé. Ya lo rastreé. Pero esta vez vamos a calibrar. Siguiente parada... Creo que os va a gustar. - dijo con tono irónico

Al otro lado olía fatál

\- Oh, no... La dimensión de los gatos con caras humanas... Odio este sitio.  
\- No os preocupeis... Hay otro portal. No se quedaron aquí.

Avanzamos cierta distancia, por suerte, sin toparnos con ningún felino en nuestra dirección. Los que estaban lejos, nos ignoraron.

Hekapoo volvió a abrir el portal y volvimos a saltar.

El proceso se repitió varias veces, hasta que por fín.

\- Espero que no sea aquí.  
\- ¿Que no? ¿Hay algo malo aquí? - pregunté.  
\- Creo que la entiendo. - dijo Star  
\- Es la magia... - explicó Hekapoo - Todos los mundos que podemos visitar con las tijeras están unidos por la magia por el nexo más cercano.  
\- ¿El nexo?  
\- Lo que conoceis como "dimensión de la magia". El multiverso completo es mucho mayor. Probablemente infinito. A la mayor parte de mundos les llega la magia e inunda todo el lugar, o una gran zona. El reino de Butterfly está justo en el punto donde brota la magia en la dimensión de Mewni. En la Tierra, por ejemplo, la magia se atenúa y difumina a gran escala. Llega poca magia, pero a casi todos los lugares por igual.  
Pero este sitio es diferente. Es como un gran sumidero. Lo notas, ¿verdad Star?  
\- Sí... Es como si me arrebatara parte de... mi ánimo.  
\- Yo no noto nada.  
\- Tienes muy poca conexión con la magia, Marco. Por eso no lo percibes.

Hekapoo seguía moviendo la piedra y observándola de cerca.

\- Maldición... Pues sí. Este es su último rastro y se pierde en ese cañón.  
\- ¿Te vás entonces?  
\- Sí... Y ya no sólo porque haya cumplido. Símplemente no puedo. Yo soy un ser mágico, Marco. Si sigo adentrándome este lugar podría matarme.  
\- ¿Y yo? - preguntó Star preocupada.  
\- No. Algunos mewmanos, como vuestra familia, pueden controlar la magia fácilmente. Pero no sois seres mágicos. No dependeis de ella para sobrevivir.

Star resopló aliviada.

\- Pero sin magia, vuestras tijeras no funcionarán. Tampoco tus poderes, Star.  
\- Bueno... Tampoco tengo la varita. No contaba con ellos.  
\- Tampoco entiendo por qué habrían de venir aquí. No puedo saber que hay más allá, pero la vida no crece bien allí donde no hay absolutamente nada de magia. Y ya sólo aquí no hay nada, y eso que aquí aún hay magia.

Hekapoo tenía razón. El lugar era pura roca. Parecía un paisaje marciano o algo así.

\- No te preocupes. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo.  
\- Vale... Estoy deseando salir de aquí. Pero extremad las precauciones. Le diré al rey cuando le vea donde estais, para que si tardais mucho envíe a alguien.  
\- No creo que sea necesario. - dijo Star haciéndose la valiente.

Hekapoo ni esperó una respuesta.

\- Buena suerte. - alcanzó a decir mientras se iba a toda prisa.

\- Bueno... Tu y yo sólos, como en los buenos tiempos. Deberíamos darnos prisa. Parece que va a anochecer.

Era cierto. Un sol rojizo y enorme se mostraba en el horizonte.

Comenzamos a caminar por el cañón que nos indicó Hekapoo. Entre dos pendientes llenas de pedruscos no dejaba duda sobre otros caminos. La vía era única.

Seguimos caminando por un buen rato. Al final Star se cansó. Normal con su enorme bolsa.

Al final la convencí para que dejara un montón de cosas allí tiradas en el suelo. Si por alguna razón volviéramos con todo eso, ambos sabíamos que acabaría en su "armario secreto" que en realidad era también su enorme cubo de basura personal. Esa no era una dimensión de bolsillo, pero actuaba casi como si lo fuera.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que pasamos caminando, el sol de este lugar parecía permanecer en el mismo sitio.

Una eterna puesta de sol.

Comencé a preocuparme, porque el cañón se doblaba, dejando a este sol justo en la línea de dirección, molestando a la vista. Mientras, por los empinados laterales, cualquiera podía estar viéndonos y se podría esconder fácilmente allí arriba. Nosotros, sin embargo, no teníamos donde escondernos mientras siguieramos en el fondo del cañón.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Aquí hay huellas! - me alertó Star.

Y tenía razón. Me había vuelto buen rastreador desde lo de las tijeras, pero Star seguía teniendo el instinto innato de su padre para estas cosas.

\- No me gusta... El paisaje es cada vez más desolador como decía Hekapoo, y aquí hay gente. Quizás deberíamos ir por arriba. Allí podríamos escondernos bien.

Star se lo pensó un poco.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Además ahora llevo poco peso. Subamos.

Ciertamente tras la última discusión su mochila había perdido dos tercios de su peso, pero seguía siendo el doble que la mía.

Seguímos caminando entre las rocas más altas, ahora mucho más resguardados. No tardamos mucho y por fin llegamos a un sitio donde había ruido. Era un asentamiento.  
El cañón terminaba en una especie de caldera, como si fuera un volcán, con una zona circular enorme. Tenían un par de torres de vigilancia a los lados. Suerte que decidimos ir por allí o nos habrían visto venir.

Con cuidado, nos asomamos entre las sombras de las rocas a ver el panorama.

Parecía una mina gigante. Un montón de gente trabajaba allí duramente. Vimos algunos monstruos conocidos por allí. Cuando nos fijamos un poco más, había unos guardianes encapuchados controlándonos con látigos.

\- ¡Son esclavos! ¡Es una mina de esclavos! ¡Los han secuestrado, Marco!  
\- Pssssstt... Habla bajo. No podemos dejar que nos vean...  
\- ¿Quien estará detrás de todo esto?... ¡Allí!  
\- Espera... ¿ese es? - dije incrédulo ante lo que veía.  
\- ¡Es Toffee!


	3. Rebelión

Marco POV

\- Espera un momento, Star

Estábamos demasiado lejos. Por suerte, creí haber guardado la herramienta adecuada. Dentro de los trastos que cogí de Hekapoo había una especie de catalejo plegable. Me recordaba a esos de las películas de piratas. Era el momento de probarlo.

No me decepcionó. Funcionaban tan bien como mis prismáticos de casa, en la Tierra, salvo por ser de un sólo ojo. Pero el pequeño espacio que ocupaba en mi equipaje y su ligereza lo hacían merecedor de ser parte de mi equipo.

Observé el terreno con más ciudado. En efecto, aquel tipo se parecía muchísimo a Toffee, pero había algo que parecía diferente. Lo más obvio era su peinado, pero claro, eso podía ser un simple cambio de look. Pero su mandíbula parecía algo más ancha, y había algo diferente en su mirada.

\- No estoy seguro de que sea él, Star.  
\- A ver... Déjame - dijo mientras me arrebató el catalejo.  
\- ¿Lo dices por el peinado?  
\- Y la mandíbula... y, no sé... ¿más corpulento?. Se parece mucho pero no estoy seguro de que sea él.  
\- Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que los monstruos están esclavizados. ¡Tenemos que liberarlos!  
\- Necesitamos un plan, Star.

Star volvió a poner el catalejo en mi mano y comenzó a desmontar su mochila, revisando todas sus armas. Fue dejándolas esparcidas mientras las miraba sin estar convencida.

\- No necesitas cien armas, Star. Cuando luches sólo podrás usar una o dos. Y un pequeño cuchillo oculto puede darte una segunda oportunidad si te detienen y pasa desapercibido. Pero yo que tú no intentaría usar un arco y un lucero del alba a la vez. Especialmente ESE.

Ya había visto a Star usar de estas. La primera vez en la tierra, cuando su malentendido cultural le hizo pensar que el fútbol se trataba de algún tipo de batalla campal.  
La que había cogido de Hekapoo era incluso más grande.

\- Puede que tengas razón. Esta maza es más que suficiente.

\- Hay muchos soldados... Un arma más ágil es mejor si te enfrentas a muchos a la vez.  
\- ¿No estarás pretendiendo darme lecciones de lucha, verdad? Me han entrenado los mejores capitanes de Mewni.

No le hice mucho caso a las palabras de Star. Seguía mirando el panorama desde nuestra posición oculta. Me llamó la atención algunos detalles.

\- Star... ¿Te has fijado de que la mayor parte de los soldados de ahí abajo son septarians, como Toffee?

\- ¿Eh?- Star se asomó para confirmar lo que le dije. - Tiene sentido. Según mi madre, Toffee era su lider cuando ellos mataron a mi abuela y se coronó reina. Siempre me pregunté que habría sido de ellos. Por lo visto debieron venir aquí.

\- También hay un par de ellos encadenados y trabajando, como un esclavo más.  
\- ¿Rebeldes, quizás? Quizás no todos estén de acuerdo con esto. - dijo Star sin mirar mientras seguía revisando su mochila.  
\- Puede. Ahí abajo hay mucha gente. Creo que muchos de esos monstruos no son de Mewni.

Star continuaba poniéndose material. Casco, malla... creo que sólo le faltaban sus pegatinas para esconder los corazones de sus mejillas con pegatinas de calaveras para tener su clásico aspecto de batalla.  
Yo, mientras, observaba el lugar intentando idear una estrategia. Eran demasiados, pero había una posible ventaja. Aún siendo muchos guardias, los esclavos parecían superarlos con creces.

\- ¡PARA, PARA! - se oyó a lo lejos, pero con claridad.

Unos gritos provenían de uno de los túneles por los que entraban los esclavos. Un monstruo rojo, con dos cabezas, salía arrastrándose pesadamente mientras estaba encadenado a un pesado vagón con material extraido.  
Le conocía. No recordaba su nombre, pero era uno de esos monstruos que antes trabajaba para Ludo, pero que en el fondo no era mal tipo. Como BuffFrog.

Detrás, un guardian septarian estaba dándole latigazos.

\- ¡NO, NO, NOOOO!

El pobre parecía no poder más. Se había dejado caer en el suelo y se protegía como podía contra el látigo del reptil, que sonaba con un chasquido tremendo a cada latigazo.

\- ¿Pero qué? - dijo Star mientras se asomó.

Ví la cara de Star. Se puso roja de ira. Por un segundo imaginé lo que iba a pasar pero no fuí lo suficientemente rápido.

Star dió un salto gigantesco dejando nuestro escondite y se abalanzó a toda velocidad contra el guardia. El problema era que él estaba abajo, donde todo estaba a la vista. Había destruido nuestra ventaja. Pero no podía culparla. Supongo que ver torturar a sus amigos es demasiado.

Me moví de allí, ya que imaginé que mirarían hacia donde salió la chica, mientras escuchaba los ruidos de lucha. Cuando miré desde mi nueva posición, confiando en que sería lo suficientemente discreta, veía como los lagartos volaban de un lado a otro.

Jamás había visto a Star más motivada. A fin de cuentas, salvo unas pocas veces, no recuerdo otros momentos donde Star no usaran la varita, y desde luego no en una batalla tan seria como esta. Pero debo decir que era sorprendente... y brutal.  
Viéndola con su antigua vestimenta y su apariencia fina, uno jamás hubiera imaginado con qué fuerza y rapidez podía llegar a mover esa arma gigante.  
A veces la chocaba contra el suelo generando una onda expansiva que apartaba a los lagartos. El problema era que los caídos rápidamente se recuperaban. Star podría luchar con ellos fácilmente por el momento, pero era cuestión de tiempo que la abrumaran con su número o símplemente la cansaran. Los lagartos parecían invencibles. Su caída era sólo temporal recuperándose al poco tiempo.

Dadas las circunstancias, tenía que dejar de planear cada caso minuciosamente y escoger un movimiento rápido. La clave, tal y como estaba estudiando antes, era la superioridad numérica de los esclavos. La solución, por tanto, era una revuelta.

Había una zona donde habían sacado y llevado esclavos con grilletes más fuertes. Supuse que allí habría cárceles o jaulas. Por suerte, del material que Star había sacado de su mochila y desperdigado por la zona, había una cizalla de apariencia robusta. Fue una buena elección despues de todo.

La cogí y me moví por el perímetro a escondidas hacia el lugar. Por suerte buena parte de los soldados abandonaban su posición para luchar contra Star que se estaba desquitando contra ellos.

Toffee... o quien fuera aquel tipo, examinaba a Star con intriga, pero no se dignaba a levantarse. Puede que sí fuera él despues de todo. Era su clásica frialdad.

Cogí una piedra de alrededor y noqueé al guardia que quedaba en el sitio, aprovechando que estaba distraido mirando la lucha. Pero sabía que estos tipos se recuperaban rápido. No había tiempo que perder.

Entré y el lugar era como me figuré. Una cárcel lúgubre, húmeda y oscura, llena de lamentos. Muchos de los esclavos estaban en celdas encadenados, a veces a la pared, otras veces sólo de pies y manos.

\- ¡Hey... karateboy!  
\- ¡BuffFrog!... ¡Hemos venido a sacaros de aquí!  
\- Rápido chico... Las llaves están ahí colgadas.

Tenía razón... A bastante distancia, en una mesa donde probablemente estarían sentados haciendo guardia en otro momento, habían colgadas frente a la pared un juego de llaves grandes.

Por suerte eran fáciles de reconocer cada cerradura. Fuí abriendo las puertas. Con la cizalla les solté los grilletes.

\- ¿Sabes si tienen armas, BuffFrog?  
\- Aquí no... pero hay herramientas. Los picos servirán.

Estaba soltando a gente, y ya se oyeron voces cerca de la entrada. El guardia debía haberse recuperado y avisado a más.

Algunos nos fuimos a la salida. Comenzaban a taparla y luchamos. Poco a poco ganamos terreno, abriendo espacio para que más esclavos pudieran salir. Otros debían estar ayudándo a soltar a más compañeros, porque más y más gente salía, hasta que comenzábamos a superarlos en número.

Los soldados comenzaron a retroceder y reagruparse, colocándose en formación, protegiéndose los unos a los otros. Estaban preparados y sabían como enfrentarse a un número más numeroso pero desorganizado.

Yo no conocía a los esclavos, y ellos tampoco parecían preparados. Probablemente muchos de ellos ni siquiera se metieran habitualmente en peleas. Comenzaron a perder la confianza y el ímpetu tan rápido como los lagartos mostraban la confianza en sus dotes.

\- ¡CERRAD EL PORTÓN! - gritó uno de ellos.

Estábamos a bastante distancia, pero el lugar era, como había observado antes, una especie de caldera o valle. La salida sólo podía ser por el portón o escalando. Y probablemente muchos de estos esclavos no fueran buenos escaladores, y mucho menos con la mala salud que aparentaban.

Pude observar como Star seguía básicamente en el mismo sitio, azotando lagartos a uno y otro lado, pero el cansancio físico comanzaba a pasarle factura. De vez en cuando alguno de ellos la golpeaba, aunque ella respondía con un duro golpe. Si fuera contra tipos normales, ya habría acabado con todos. Pero estos se levantaban una y otra vez. Era una batalla imposible.

Nuestra única esperanza era seguir una técnica parecida a la suya. Formar un pelotón para defendernos juntos, ganar terreno hacia el portón, abrirlo por la fuerza y huir. Seguíamos teniendo la ventaja del número, pero los nuestros no se levantarían una vez caídos. El tiempo jugaba en nuestra contra.

Lo primero era cubrir a Star. No podíamos abandonarla.

\- ¡Conmigo! - grité mientras me dirigí a ella y derribé a un par de septarians. A uno de ellos le dí un corte mortal. No lo hubiera hecho con otro, pero sabía que para ellos esto no era el fín, sino tan sólo un impedimento un poco más prolongado.

No me siguiero, hasta que BuffFrog dijo de nuevo.  
\- ¡LIBERTAD! y siguió detrás de mí.

Entonces sí... buena parte de sus antiguos compañeros le siguieron como si fuera su líder.

Quedamos alrededor de Star.

\- ¿Donde te has metido, Marco?  
\- Invitando a unos amigos a la fiesta.  
\- ¡Hola BuffFrog!  
\- Hola, princesa.

Extraña conversación que hacíamos entre puñetazos.

Toffee por fín se levantó, y comenzó a dar señas a los suyos. Los soldados abandonaron su formación grupan y se esparcieron para rodearnos. Otros comenzaron a correr alrededor y llevarles lanzas, que comenzaron a cambiar por sus espadas.

\- ¡Moveos! ¡Todos juntos! ¡Hacia el portón! - grité

y la gente comenzó a hacerlo... o intentarlo. La gente que tenía que avanzar apenas dió unos pasos. No se atrevían a avanzar con esas lanzas.  
El grupo estaba atascado.

Toffee volvió a hacer gestos, y los que antes repartieron lanzas comenzaron a lanzar redes desde el otro lado al que estábamos situados.

Cuando las redes cayeron sobre ellos, comenzaron a chillar de dolor. Algo debían tener. Quizás estaban electrificadas. El grupo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y algunos comenzaron a correr entre lanceros rompiendo la formación.

Al separarnos, perdimos la superioridad numérica en el grupo principal. Toffee hizo otro gesto, y un pequeño grupo fue diréctamente a por Star. Fuí a correr a luchar a su lado, pero una de las redes cayó encima de mí.

Supongo que era electricidad, pero se sentía como si el fuego envolviera todo mi cuerpo. El dolor era insoportable, y grité.

\- ¡ ¡ ¡ MARCO ! ! ! - gritó Star

El dolor que provocaba la red parecía disminuir, pero estaba agotado y me impedía moverme.

Pude ver como Star se puso una vez más roja de furia... El aire comenzó a moverse turbulentamente a su alrededor. Incluso yo, que soy humano, podía percibir que aquel viento estaba cargado de magia.

Y Star se transformó. Su cuerpo se cargó de luz, sus alas crecieron, otros dos pares de brazos aparecieron en su cuerpo y su pelo parecía cobrar vida y nueva forma.

\- ¡ ¡ ¡ Butterfly ! ! ! - gritaron varios de los soldados. Muchos de ellos tenían cara de pavor.

Star lanzó una onda de energía. Jamás había sentido algo igual. Los soldados que nos rodeaban salieron volando casi cien metros cada uno.

\- ¿Quieres la revancha, Toffee? - dijo Star con su voz tenebrosa que sólo había escuchado en su anterior encuentro.

Un par de bolas sujetadas por una cuerda y dando vueltas salió de nuestra espalda directos contra Star, que no podía verlas desde su posición.

Cuando las bolas chocaron contra ella, se cerraron a su cuerpo dando vueltas. Y cuando entraron en contacto apareció una gran chispa energética.  
Star dió un grito tremendo y cayó a plomo. Su transformación desapareció.

Pude salir por fin de la red que me aprisionaba y fuí magullado a ayudar a Star, mientras lentamente Toffee iba hacia nosotros.

\- Star, Star... Despierta... vamos... levanta. - dije mientras la liberaba de aquella extraña arma.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Donde estoy? - dijo aturdida.  
\- ¡Vamos!... Arriba...

Star se levantó apoyándose en mi hombro. Pero era demasiado tarde. Estábamos rodeados de aquellos lagartos, que sólo dejaban sitio ante su lider que estaba ya a pocos metros de distancia.

\- ¿Conoces a Toffee? - dijo el lagarto  
\- Tú eres... ¿Toffee?  
\- Sí le conoces... pero no lo suficiente. Dime... ¿sabes donde está?  
\- Está muerto... como lo estarás tú si no me dejas libre.

El lagarto puso una mueca de disgusto.

\- Así que mataron a mi hermanito despues de todo. Lástima.  
\- ¿Hermano?  
\- Y tú eres una Butterlfy, supongo. Ha sido impresionante verte transformarte aquí.  
\- Soy Star. Star Butterfly.  
\- Oh... ¿La hija de Moon? ¿La heredera? He oído hablar de tí. ¿No deberías tener la varita mágica real contigo?

Star me miró por un segundo. Tuvimos un pequeño momento de comunicación no verbal. Parecía que este tipo, como quiera que se llamase, no estaba demasiado al día de lo sucedido en Mewni.

\- No la necesito para patear una banda de matones.

El lagarto rió entre dientes.

\- Bueno... Como puedes ver, nosotros no somos una simple banda de matones, y no estás en tu posición más ventajosa... princesa.

El resto de lagartos alrededor rieron con los comentarios de su jefe.

\- A estas alturas, ya deben estar enterados de donde estamos. Si no volvemos, antes o despues vendrán a buscarnos. Y no te gustará.

El lagarto la miraba fijamente, como si pudiera deducir de sus gestos corporales si mentía o decía la verdad.

\- Y dime... ¿cómo está la vieja reina?  
\- Lo suficientemente fuerte para patearos el culo.

El reptil seguía mirando a Star de la misma forma, y como su hubiera podido leer palabras no dichas en sus gestos, dijo...

\- Interesante... - mientras sonrió malévolamente.

Se dió la vuelta y dijo...

\- Pues dále recuerdos de mi parte... - y comenzó a alejarse.

Los reptiles comenzaron a avanzar con sus lanzas, dispuestos a ensartarnos.

Cogí la lanza de uno, arrastrándole hacia mí y le golpeé en la cara.  
Los soldados comenzaron a mover las lanzas contra mí, pero me movía esquivándolas con éxito.

El lagarto se dió media vuelta.

\- ¿Pero qué haceis? - dijo confundido.

Los soldados se detuvieron.

\- Usted señor ha dicho que deben reunirse con la reina... Ella... está muerta, ¿no?  
\- ¡No idiotas! ¡Está viva!  
\- Espere... ¿Está diciendo que la liberemos?  
\- ¿2 y 2 son cuatro? SÍ. ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LA LIBEREIS.  
\- Pero señor... es la hija de Moon...

La mirada de aquel lagarto se tornó dura y fría.

\- Sí señor...

Star y yo nos miramos también algo sorprendidos.

\- Y bien... ¿Qué esperais? Ya sabeis donde está la salida.  
\- Yo no me voy a ningún sitio sin mis amigos. - dijo Star volviendo a su papel de reina  
\- No estás en posición de exigir.  
\- Siempre estamos a tiempo de volver a pelear - dijo andando hacia la maza que había quedado algo más lejos.

\- Está bien... ¡Tus subditos y nada más! ¡Liberad la última hornada de esclavos!

Un montón de cuchicheos de sorpresa recorrió los guardias.

\- Y desaparece de aquí antes de que me arrepienta. Los Mewmanos no pintais nada en esta dimensión.

\- Algún día, esclavista... tus propios esclavos acabarán contigo. - dijo Star desafiante.

El lagarto quedó sorprendido un momento por las duras palabras de Star, para reir inmediatamente a carcajada...

\- ¡Una butterfly dando lecciones de moral! ¡Qué cosa más graciosa!. Mira, jovencita. Sí... somos esclavistas, pero al menos lo hacemos a cara descubierta. Vuestra familia ha estado esclavizando a los monstruos privándoles de toda forma de ganarse el sustento, y cuando lo retomaban por justicia, los llamaban ladrones y malvados. Nosotros al menos reconocemos que lo hacemos por provecho propio. Vosotros haceis lo mismo pero os mentís a vosotros mismos otorgándoos una legitimidad inexistente y haciéndoles cargar a ellos con vuestros propios pecados.  
Los butterfly sois tan esclavistas como nosotros. Pero vosotros, además de esclavistas, sois hipócritas. Y si aún no te has dado cuenta de ello, ya lo harás, jovencita.

La cara de Star había cambiado, de desafiante a culpable. Miró atrás y vió a muchos de los mostruos con miradas tristes, porque en el fondo sentían que había verdad en las palabras del lagarto.

El lagarto hizo señas y varios de sus soldados abrieron el portón, mientras los otros iban seleccionando que esclavos podían ir y quienes no.

\- Dale un mensaje a Moon de mi parte, princesa. Dile que Trex, emperador de los septarian le envía saludos, y les recuerda que NO son bienvenidos aquí.

Y se alejó lentamente nuevamente hacia su trono.

Comenzamos a caminar a la salida. Los monstruos que conocíamos formaron un grupo alrededor y juntos comenzamos a salir. Muchos de ellos miraron tristes a sus nuevos compañeros de desdicha, que seguirían aprisionados y ahora tendrían que trabajar extra para cubrir su ausencia.

Tras caminar un poco, el portón se cerró detrás nuestro y nos enfrentamos, una vez más, al eterno atardecer de esa extraña dimensión.

\- Gracias por rescatarnos, princesa. - dijo BuffFrog  
\- No hay de qué. De haberlo sabido, habríamos venido antes y hubiera traido a todo el ejército.  
\- Aún deberías hacerlo de todos modos. - dijo BuffFrog dedicando una mirada atrás.  
\- Puede... pero ahora es un momento muy difícil en Mewni. De hecho, venía a veros para hablar de ello.  
\- Ahora lo que quiero... lo que queremos todos, es abandonar este lugar infernal.  
\- Claro, claro... ¿Donde están los pequeños?  
BuffFrog señaló un pequeño carromato, que llevaba un amigo suyo, más corpulento, casi a su lado.

Star se acercó y abrió las puertecillas.

\- ¡Hola, chicos!

Los renacuajos, aún más crecidos y con pequeñas orejas y algo de cuerpo saludaron desganados a Star.

\- Hola, Star.  
\- ¿Chicos?... ¿Y los demás? ¿Donde está Katrina?...

Los renacuajos miraron abajo. BuffFrog se acercó y cerró suavemente la puerta del carromato.  
\- ¿BuffFrog? ¿Donde...?

BuffFrog desvió la mirada. Sus ojos estaban llorosos.  
\- BuffFrog... No me digas... No...  
\- Ese maldito reptil me las va a pagar. ... Tiene que pagarlo, Star. No puede salirse con la suya.

* * *

Trex POV

Los murmullos crecían a medida que los monstruos de Mewni abandonaban la plaza.

\- Una explicación no estaría de más. - dijo una voz tras el trono.  
\- Fue un buen disparo, Rasticore. Me ahorraste algo de tiempo con la princesa.  
\- Te la debía, por ayudarme mientras me regeneraba. -dijo el reptil cazarrecompensas  
\- Supongo que estamos en paz... ¿Me vas a contar que te pasó?  
\- Es curioso, porque está indirectamente relacionado con las Butterfly. Por lo que he visto, estás fuera de honda.  
\- Tengo asuntos de negocios aquí, como puedes ver.  
\- Pues acabas de revelar tu posición. ¿Se puede saber por qué la has dejado huir?  
\- ¿Acaso habeis olvidado todos ya lo que pasó? ¿De qué os sirve ser inmortales si olvidais el pasado tan fácilmente? - le reproché, aunque indirectamente me dirigía a todos mis secuaces.  
\- No. Olvidar no. Cansados de esperar. Supongo que deseamos poder devolvérsela.  
\- Pues una guerra abierta no es la mejor idea del mundo.  
\- Pero aquí a duras penas pueden usar la magia.  
\- ¿Acaso la necesitan? ¿Debo recordarte como perdiste el ojo y el brazo?

Rasticor gruñó. El recuerdo no era para menos. Incluso tras la retirada inicial de nuestro ejército tras constatar que la magia negra podía dañarnos, muchos no nos dejamos amedrentar por la situación y nos reagrupamos. Esa magia sólo parecía poder hacerla la reina. No podría contra todos.  
De hecho, tras la primera demostración, ella se refugió en el castillo y se movilizaron las tropas.

Pensamos que sería fácil tras nuestros poderes aumentados de regeneración. Y al principio así fue, hasta que se sumaron a la batalla los mewmanos del reino de las arañas. Tenían un veneno mortal, de la peor de sus arañas. Y aquel veneno era comparable al peor de los hechizos de la, por aquel entonces, joven reina.

\- Además... No es sólo cosa de los Butterfly. Son todos los reinos de Mewni. Todos participaron de nuestra persecución.  
Esta vez seremos más sutiles. Usaremos la riqueza que tanto codician para sembrar la discordia.

Rasticore sonrió.

\- Entonces, tengo información fresca que querrás conocer.


	4. Maíz

Star POV.

El paisaje es monótono. Siempre el mismo atardecer... o amanecer, no estoy segura. El sol siempre en el mismo sitio, y alrededor, el mismo paisaje rocoso. Espero que no nos desviemos por accidente y perdamos el punto de viaje.

A pesar de regresar sin la mochila, el viaje se me hace más pesado. Es el ritmo... Los monstruos van demasiado lentos, pero despues de lo que han pasado, no me extraña.

Aún sigo dándole vueltas a cómo me transformé. No es como cuando viajé entre dimensiones, o como cuando luché contra meteora. No. Me sentí como mi primera vez, cuando regresé del reino de la magia. Era como si toda esa energía me poseyera. Por un momento, era otra persona.

Si hubiera tenido la varita... le habría hecho lo mismo que a Toffee. ¿Fue quizás mi conexión con ese recuerdo? ¿O con Toffee a través de su hermano?

Pero ahora no sentía nada. La sensación de antes, de que este lugar te quita la magia, me hace el viaje incluso más cansado. ¿De donde salió toda esa magia entonces? ¿Tengo alguna conexión que desconozco?

Y justo cuando venía pensando esto, sentí que el efecto de absorción del lugar disminuía a cada paso. Debíamos estar acercándonos al final. Y así era. El final del cañón se abría delante nuestro.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Debería haber puesto una pista para regresar. El paisaje es demasiado parecido. - dijo Marco.  
\- No te preocupes... Puedo sentirlo. Vayamos hacia allí.

La magia crecía a cada paso.

\- Prueba las tijeras, Marco. Creo que hay magia suficiente.

Y así fue.

\- ¡Funciona! - dijo Marco mientras estiró el nuevo portal para hacerlo lo más grande posible, para que pudieran pasar varios a la vez.

Tocó esperar un buen tiempo. Eran muchos. Nosotros fuimos los últimos en cruzar, y luego Marco cerró bien el portal tras de sí.

Habíamos regresado a un punto cercano de donde se fueron. Los monstruos se juntaban por grupos hablando preocupadamente.

\- ¿Va todo bien BuffFrog?

\- ¿Por qué hemos vuelto a Mewni? - dijo otro monstruo que me sonaba pero del que no recordaba el nombre

\- ¿Eh? MMmmmmm - la pregunta me había pillado por sorpresa. - ¿Porque es vuestro hogar?

\- No... _princesa_ \- recalcó poniendo entonación indignada en mi título -. Decidimos irnos de aquí porque jamás nos han dado un trato digno. Nada ha cambiado.

\- Pero... pero... ¡el reino de Butterfly os necesita!

\- ¿Que? Jajajajaja - aquella risa sonó falsa y agresiva - ¿Nos necesita? ¿Cuantas veces nos habeis dicho que nos largáramos? ¿Donde estamos acaso? ¿En un acogedor castillo? ¿En una aceptable villa campesina? ¡No! ¡Estamos en el Bosque de la Muerte Segura! Nuestro... "hogar" - dijo entrecomillando con sus dedos

\- Sé que las cosas no son justas. Pero quiero que eso cambie. Soy la reina en funciones... y si todo va bien seré regente... Puedo ayudaros...

\- ¿Y qué es lo que hará? ¿Fiestas entre mewmanos y monstruos que nos recuerden lo mal que nos llebamos? - aquella referencia a mi último intento y fracaso era un golpe bajo

\- ¿Le quitará tierras a su gente para devolvérnosla? Porque eso sería lo justo. A que no, ¿verdad?

Percibí que en algunos de ellos había un resentimiento acumulado de mucho tiempo. Por eso había respondido de una forma tan agresiva. ¡Y eso que les había salvado!

\- No... No puedo hacer eso... Pero... ¿No podemos símplemente compartirlas?

\- Amigo... Por favor - intervino BuffFrog -. Star nos ha salvado de la esclavitud. Lo menos que podemos hacer agradecérselo. Podemos darle una nueva oportunidad.

\- No quiero parecer desconsiderado. Agradezco lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Y precísamente por eso lo mejor es que busquemos otro lugar... un lugar donde encajemos. Si nos quedamos, antes o despues la situación se repetirá. O aún peor, podemos acabar luchando entre nosotros.

\- Desde que nos fuimos, todo ha ido de mal en peor. - insistió BuffFrog - Podemos tomarnos un descanso.

\- Eres padre, BuffFrog... Y despues de lo que ha pasado... entiendo que no quieras más aventuras. Pero ¡por eso tenemos que irnos!. Quedaros los que querais. Los que estamos listos nos iremos y os avisaremos cuando encontremos un lugar adecuado.

Varios oyentes asintieron

\- Dijimos que no nos separaríamos... ¿Recuerdas?

\- Pero subestimamos los peligros de ahí fuera. Mewni no nos ofrece ningún futuro pero al menos es un lugar seguro en el que se puede sobrevivir. Quédate por ahora si quieres. Lo entiendo.

Veía a BuffFrog flaquear... Estaban aceptando dividirse. Pero eso no era lo correcto...

\- Por favor - rogué - Pronto seré reina con plenas facultades... ¿Es que mi palabra no vale nada?

\- Lo ha intentado, y se lo agradecemos. Siento si mis palabras le han parecido duras. De verdad que siempre se lo agradecemos. Pero subestima el problema. No es precísamente la primera Butterfly que intenta ayudarnos. Ni siquiera una reina puede acabar con ciertas cosas. Los prejuicios y las rencillas no se pueden eliminar a base de papeleo. Su corte se pondrá en contra... ya verá.

¿No era la primera Butterfly que lo intentaba? ¿Quien lo había hecho antes? ¿Eclipsa, quizás?

\- BuffFrog... Si nos das las tijeras...

\- Yo no tengo las tijeras. Los reptiles me las quitaron.

\- Espera... ¿No tenemos las tijeras? ¿Cómo hemos venido hasta aquí?

\- Con las mías - dijo Marco mientras las agitaba ligeramente en el aire

\- Eres... ¿El amigo de la princesa?

\- Su escudero.

\- ¿Nadie más tiene tijeras? ¿GENTE? - gritó, pero nadie respondió

\- Eeeehhh. ¿Podrías prestárnolas? - dijo el monstruo a Marco

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para que Hekapoo me diera unas?

\- Espera... ¿Tú obtuviste tus propias tijeras? ¿No son de la princesa?

\- No... Hekapoo las hizo personalmente para mí. - dijo mientras las calentó al fuego - ¿Ves lo que pone? MARCO... Ese soy yo.

\- Vaya - dijo el monstruo asombrado.

\- Si necesitais ir a algún sitio, no tengo problemas en abriros un portal, pero...

\- No... no... Lo más probable es que la siguiente dimensión tampoco sea adecuada... Necesitamos viajar hasta encontrar un lugar... Supongo que tendremos que lograr unas nuevas tijeras. ¡Diablos! ¡Son muy difíciles de conseguir!

\- Dímelo a mí.

\- Bueno... Al menos seguimos teniendo nuestros hogares - dijo BuffFrog con intención de irse a casa con los renacuajos

\- No se vosotros, pero yo me muero de hambre - dijo otra monstruo.

\- Sí, sí... - se unieron otro coro de voces.

\- Yo creo que me vuelvo a casa. Guardé algunas cosas allí.  
\- Voy a cazar. -dijo otro

Diferentes monstruos tomaron diferentes decisiones. Muchos se iban definitivamente, mientras otros iban a buscar comida cerca.

\- Mamá... Tengo hambreeeee... - protestó un pequeño ser de un sólo ojo  
\- Tranquilo cariño... Iré con los demás a ver si puedo cazar algo... Princesa... ¿le importaría cuidar de mi pequeño un momento?  
\- Claro... No hay problema...

Y la madre se fue corriendo a alcanzar otro grupo que ya estaba de caza...

\- Así que... ¿eres una princesa?  
\- Ahora mismo... medio reina.  
\- ¿Vives en un castillo?  
\- ¡El más grande!  
\- ¿Comeis maíz? Mi madre me ha dicho que la gente del castillo comeis maíz.  
\- También comemos otras cosas. Pero sí... nos encanta el maíz.  
\- Una vez probé el maíz. ¡Estaba riquísimo!... Es una pena que no haya para nosotros... - dijo el pequeño haciendo pucheros  
\- Eeeeehhhh

Me sentí fatal. Sabía que muchos monstruos intentaban robarnos el maíz, pero a decir verdad, nosotros tenemos las mejores tierras... quizás las únicas que realmente valen de todo el reino para cultivarlo.  
Era fácil imaginar que los monstruos eran criaturas malvadas, ladrones que siempre querían quitarnos lo nuestro. Poco a poco pude ver que las cosas eran complicadas... mucho más complicadas. Tanto que en muchas ocaciones, llegaba a pensar que nosotros eramos los malos.

\- ¿Tienes una varita mágica? Mi madre me ha dicho que la princesa tiene una varita.  
\- La tenía... Pero ya no. Por suerte he aprendido a hacer magia sin ella... ¿Quieres ver un truco?  
\- ¡Claro!  
\- ¡Arcoiris de caramelo!

Un rayo de luz lleno de chuches salió de mi mano y recorrió varios metros. El chico puso su mano en medio, cogió varios y los probó.

\- ¡Está dulce!  
\- Sí... Algunas cosas me salen bien. Lo malo es que la comida mágica no alimenta de verdad.  
\- Bueno... sabe bien. ¿Y maíz? ¿Podrías crear maíz?  
\- Mmmm... Nunca lo he hecho. Puedo probar.

En realidad, me reservé la complejidad de estas cosas. Se puede invocar o convocar algo. La invocación crea algo con magia, y su naturaleza es dependiente de esta. Es etérea. Cuando la magia desaparece, se esfuma. Por eso la comida invocada no alimenta.  
También se puede convocar. Pero eso lo trae de otro sitio. Y claro, no es plan de convocar una mazorca y hacerle desaparecer a alguien la comida del plato. Me imagino la cara que pondría mi padre si desapareciera su comida. Pondría el castillo patas arriba.

Concentré mi pensamiento y dirigí mi magia hacia sus manos. Una apetitosa mazorca mágicamente apareció en ellas.  
\- ¡Viva! - dijo alegre mientras probó... cambiándole la cara al momento.  
\- No sabe como el maíz que recuerdo.  
\- ¿Me dejas probar?

Gran error dar un bocado habitual, llenando toda mi boca. Era como comer carne retrasada un mes, regurgitada por una cabra. Era increible que el pequeño fuera siquiera capaz de comer esta cosa.

\- Puaaag... Es asqueroso... No. Definitivamente mi maíz es horrible. No te lo comas.  
\- Pero tengo hambre.  
\- Tampoco te calmará el hambre... Mira... quizás podríamos ir un momento al castillo y coger una mazorca de verdad. Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿UNA MAZORCA ENTERA? ¿PARA MÍ SÓLO?

Algunos ojos más lejanos se fijaron en nosotros cuando nos oyeron hablar.

\- Marco... ¿Podrías llevarnos al castillo un momento? ¿Al comedor?  
\- Claro... - dijo abriendo un nuevo portal

Los tres, Marco, el pequeño monstruo y yo lo cruzamos.

\- ¡Hala! ¡Que grande es! - dijo el pequeño asombrado  
\- Pues esto es sólo el comedor.

Unos guardias se personaron rápidamente.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Princesa! Está... ¿usted bien? - dijo mientras miraba a intervalos entre mí y mi pequeño acompañante.  
\- Sí... Sólo veníamos a por un poco de comida.  
\- Claro... Majestad.

Caminamos hacia la zona de cocina. Normalmente siempre había algunos cocineros allí. Y en efecto... allí había un par de ellos, relajados. Era muy tarde así que era normal.

\- ¡Majestad! - dijo uno de los cocineros al advertir mi presencia... También miró al pequeño con una mezcla de sorpresa y... ¿repugnancia?  
\- ¿Tenía hambre, majestad? ¿Podemos prepararle algo?  
\- Una mazorca de maíz, por favor.  
\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo la quiere? ¿Asada? ¿Tostada? ¿Con salsa de queso?  
Miré al pequeño, redirigiéndole la pregunta.  
\- ¡Sin nada, por favor! - respondió con desparpajo.

El cocinero ignoró su respuesta, y siguió mirándome como esperando mi respuesta.  
\- ¿Algún problema?  
\- No, majestad... ¿Realmente quiere el maíz así?

Su comportamiento me pareció una impertinencia. ¿Acaso no habíamos tomado maíz crudo un montón de veces? ¿Cual era el problema? ¿Que el chico era un monstruo que no merecía la pena ser escuchado?

\- Sí.  
\- Un momento...

El cocinero me ofreció la mazorca al par de segundos. No iba a dejar pasar su feo anterior así como así.

\- La mazorca es para él.  
\- Aaaahhh. - el cocinero dudó, y le ofreció lentamente la comida al pequeño, con una mezcla de asco y temor.  
\- ¡Muchísimas gracias! - respondió.

Pocas veces había vivido esto, y nunca desde tan cerca. Recuerdo cuando en el mercado llamaron la atención de Tom, hasta que advirtieron quien era él. El trato que damos a los monstruos es denigrante. Con razón desean marcharse.

\- ¡Vámonos! Tu madre podría llegar en cualquier momento. Podría llevarse un susto si no nos vé. - dije al pequeño

Marco reabrió el portal. En efecto, la madre ya estaba allí, preocupada.

\- ¡Hijo! ¡Qué susto me has dado!  
\- ¡La princesa me ha llevado al castillo! - dijo alegre y despreocupado - ¡Y me han dado esta mazorca! ¡Pruébala, mamá! ¡Está riquísima!  
\- ¡Maíz!

Los monstruos de alrededor comenzaron a rodearnos.

\- ¿Podemos probar?  
\- Sí... Todos tenemos hambre por aquí.  
\- ¡Dejad a mi niño en paz! - dijo la madre preocupada al ver que demasiados monstruos se situaban a su alrededor. Otros vinieron hacia mí.  
\- Princesa... ¿Podría traernos algo más de maíz? Todos tenemos hambre.

\- Seis... Ocho... Diez... Sí, sí... creo que podré traer algo más sin problemas...

\- Tengo una mala sensación con esto... - susurró Marco a mi lado.  
\- Vamos... No va a pasar nada por pedir un poco más en la cocina.  
\- No es eso exactamente lo que me preocupa.  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- No importa... - dijo mientras abrió de nuevo el portal

Esta vez fuimos Marco y yo sólos.

\- ¡Cocinero!  
\- ¿Sí majestad? ¿Quiere algo más?  
\- Mmm... ¿Podría prestarme un carrito de comida?  
\- No se preocupe... Díganos donde tenemos que llevarlo y nosotros lo haremos.  
\- Eeeehhh.. Me gustaría llevarlo personalmente.  
\- Como desee... ¿Le servimos algo en él?  
\- Maíz... maíz crudo. Todo el que entre...  
\- Como desee - dijo extrañado

En un par de minutos, el carrito estuvo lleno. Y volvimos a cruzar el portal.

Algunos monstruos seguían rogando al pequeño que compartiera un poco.

\- Dejad al chico en paz... ¡Os he traido más...!

Pero en seguida me dí cuenta que había más y más monstruos. Comencé a repartir, y en seguida se acabó. Llegaban más y más.

Y comenzaban a discutir entre ellos.

\- ¡Repartid el maíz! ¡No es sólo para vosotros!  
\- Si a tí no te ha tocado no es culpa mía. Es implosible repartir el maíz entre todos. No hay suficiente.  
\- ¡Tú lo que eres es un egoista! ¡Es un regalo para todos! ¿Verdad que sí, princesa?  
\- ¡No! ¡Me lo ha dado a mí!  
\- ¡Reparte!

La cosa se estaba poniendo muy tensa...

\- ¡Parad! ¡Parad ya! Sólo quería que estuvierais bien... ¡Lo último que quería era que discutierais!

Los monstruos pararon un momento.

\- Perdónenos... Es que... Tenemos tanta hambre... y tan pocas veces podemos comer maíz...  
\- Aaaaahhh... No se... Puedo intentar traer para todos... pero no se si...  
\- ¡Escuchad todos! - gritó uno de los monstruos - ¡No necesitamos pelearnos! ¡La princesa va a traer más maíz! ¡Maíz para todos!

El "podré" que iba a decir, se quedó dentro de mi boca.

La cara de Marco era de "Te lo dije".

\- ¡Viva! - comenzaron a gritar algunos de ellos. Otros empezaron a aplaudir.  
Marco ya viendo por donde iba el tema, abrió el portal.

Y comenzamos a repetir el proceso. Carrito va, carrito viene.

Cada vez que regresábamos había más vítores, pero también más monstruos. ¿Cuantas veces tendríamos que hacer eso?

\- Star... ¿Te das cuenta que si sigue aumentando el número de monstruos, no vamos a acabar nunca? ¡Llegan más rápido que les llevamos el maíz!  
\- Ya... En fin... Nadie dijo que esto de convencer a los monstruos fuera fácil. Míralo como una de nuestras aventuras.  
\- Una con poca emoción y repetitiva... - agregó sin darle más importancia - Y tengo la sensación de que va a acabar mal.  
\- Siempre estás igual.  
\- Y casi siempre acierto.

\- ¡Cocinero!  
\- ¿Otra vez?  
\- Sí, por favor.  
\- Esto... Me temo que sólo podremos llenarle el carrito a la mitad. Hemos terminado el maíz.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¡No podemos tener tan poco maíz en el castillo!  
\- No, no. Es el maíz de la cocina. En el almacén hay mucho más. A primera hora del día llenamos la cocina, y al final del día descartamos los restos y la comida que tiene demasiado tiempo. Normalmente hay comida de sobra... pero nunca nos habían pedido tanta de forma imprevista.. Y menos a estas horas.  
\- Ah... Vale... Os ahorraré el esfuerzo y entraré al almacén yo misma.  
\- Majestad... Eso no es nuestro trabajo... quiero decir... hay un responsable de almacén, que notifica al chambelán que lo tiene todo anotado. El almacén está cerrado. Ni siquiera tenemos la llave. Si espera un momento...

Cuando dijo "chambelán", me imaginé que se refería a Gaspar. De cara a afuera, quien no conocía los entresijos de palacio, creería que Mamfred es el Chambelán oficial. A fin de cuentas es él quien siempre hace los anuncios, figura y nos ayuda en las labores cotidianas sin importancia. Además tuvo el cargo oficialmente en su ausencia.

Pero en realidad, el verdadero Chambelán, es Gaspar. O como lo llaman los que sí saben de esto, "la sombra de la reina". Gaspar es quien realmente ha ayudado a mi madre en los entresijos del reinado.  
Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien. Él es un estirado, y yo... bueno... digamos que soy lo opuesto. Gaspar se había ido cuando recibí la varita mágica. Decían que a tomarse un año sabático por un tema familiar que tuvo intención de hacer permanente, pero que dejó atrás cuando se enteró de la situación de mi madre.

Desde entonces, ha retomado su puesto, si bien nos evitamos mutuamente siempre que la situación lo permite. Él es feliz con sus números y sus tratos entre bambalinas, y yo soy feliz de no tener que encargarme de cosas tan mundanas. Limitamos nuestos encuentros a cuando es estrictamente necesario, lo cual, como mínimo, es en cada reunión semanal de organización del castillo.

No me hacía gracia hablar con él. Llevaba tiempo evitándole... pero como dijo mi padre, fue él quien recomendó el retorno de los monstruos. No debía haber problema.

Tardaba, y comencé a impacientarme, porque los monstruos estaban esperando. ¿Y si volvían a discutir?

Gaspar llegó uniformado pero con cara cansada. Probablemente le habían despertado.

\- Princesa... ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Me están hablando de que está gastando todo el maíz... ¿Qué es todo esto?  
\- Ah. Mi padre me dijo que usted le había recomendado que intentara que los monstruos volviesen.  
\- ¿Ajá?  
\- Pues eso... Los he encontrado. Los habían tenido tiempo esclavizados. Los he ayudado... tenían hambre y... bueno... los estoy invitando a comer.  
\- ¿De cuandos monstruos estamos hablando?  
\- Mmmm... No estoy segura... Varios se han ido... pero si han vuelto por el maíz... ¿Trescientos? ¿Quinientos? ¿Mil? La verdad es que no lo se.  
\- ¿No cree que eso debería haberlo hablado conmigo? ¡Eso es mucha comida!  
\- Yaaaa... Ha sido todo muy precipitado y he tenido que improvisar.  
\- Pues siento decirle que no es posible.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿No tenemos comida para mil personas aquí?  
\- En el castillo no llegamos a doscientos, y muchos comen en sus casas, no aquí.  
\- ¿No podríamos ver si hay suficientes alimentos en el almacén?  
\- Sé perfectamente cuanta comida hay en el almacén. Me encargo de ello. Y no es cuestión de si hay o no hay. Es cuestión de que la cantidad de comida de la que habla pondría en riesgo la reserva. La comida no se trae instantáneamente aquí. Hay unos procedimientos y por eso el almacén es necesario.  
\- ¿Y qué hago? ¿Falto a mi palabra como reina con los monstruos? ¿Les digo que se vayan? ¿Acaso no quería que se quedaran?  
\- Lo que le dije al rey era que la aportación de los monstruos era positiva, así que si ellos volvían de nuevo igual que antes, las cosas podrían ser mejores. Ahora bien... si hay que alimentarlos como a mewmanos, no llegarían ni a aportar lo suficiente para compensarlo. Los monstruos han logrado alimentarse por sí mismo del bosque. Lo que nos interesa es que ellos regresen a las mismas condiciones. Si no, es mejor que no vuelvan.  
\- ¡ ¿ ¡ ¿ CÓMO ? ! ? !  
\- Son matemáticas, princesa. Obviamente como reina podría empeñarse en alimentarlos adecuadamente, pero los mewmanos sufrirán una carga extra de trabajo por su culpa... y eso no les gustará. Y si eso es polémico de por sí, hacerlo cuando se juega una regencia es suicida.

No podía entender como Gaspar hablaba de estas cosas con tanta frialdad. ¡Hablamos de gente que pasa hambre!

\- Mira... realmente eso lo pensaré en otro momento. Pero por esta vez, sólo por hoy, necesito llevarles comida. Y RÁPIDO.  
\- Lo siento, princesa, pero no le autorizo a usar el almacén. Este tema está zanjado.

¿Me estaba prohibiendo algo? ¿Con qué derecho? Sabía que le caía mal, pero esto era una falta de respeto.

\- ¿ ¡ CÓMO QUE ESTÁ ZANJADO ! ? SOY LA REINA EN FUNCIONES. NO PUEDES DENEGARME ESTO. SOY TU REINA.  
\- No, princesa Star. Mi reina es Moon Butterfly. Y estoy bien versado en estas cuestiones. Como reina en funciones, no puede entrar en mis competencias. El almacén es cosa mía. Aunque también como consejero de la reina, porque también lo soy, tengo la obligación de decirle que dentro de sus competencias sí está el destituirme. Así podría colocar a alguien más dócil. Así que ... ¿desea sustituirme?

Dios... ¡Qué complicado es este hombre! ¿Me estaba echando un órdago? Podía destituirle, pero sabía que cuando mi madre se recupere jamás iba a perdonarme esto...

\- No...  
\- Entonces me retiro ya. - dijo yéndose cansadamente en dirección a su habitación.

* * *

Trex POV

\- No sé como pudiste trabajar para una Butterfly.  
\- Bueno... En realidad ni ella misma sabía que lo era. - respondió Rasticore. - Son tiempos complicados en Mewni para uno de los nuestros. No es fácil tener aliados y esa mujer... cuando era una mujer... bueno... me trataba aceptablemente. Tenía recursos y refugio, así que...

\- Señor... - apuntó un guardia - Un espía ha vuelto.  
\- Ya veo - dije mientras señalaba para que se acercara.  
\- ¿Por qué has regresado, Fly?  
\- Señor... me encargó que les convenciera para que no se quedaran en Mewni...  
\- ¿Y bien?  
\- Esto... Sin unas tijeras, ¿cómo van a dejar el lugar?  
\- ¡Les dije que te dieran unas tijeras!  
\- Sí, señor... Me dieron un par... - dijo enseñando las antiguas tijeras de los monstruos - Pero... Si les doy estas tijeras... ¿Cómo voy a informarle de que he cumplido mi misión?  
\- ¿No se te ocurrió pensar en eso cuando te dieron la misión?

La mosca gigante voladora subió los hombros en señal de ignorancia.

\- Estoy rodeado de idiotas. ¡Voy a enviar espias a Mewni y otras dimensiones! ¡Pide a ese guardia que te informe! Contacta con ellos cuando cumplas tu misión.  
\- Sí señor... Esto...  
\- ¿Y ahora qué?  
\- Estas tijeras son muy caras... Quiero decir... es muy tentador quedarse con ellas... si pudiera garantizar el justo pago por mi misión...  
\- Además de idiota, codicioso.

Saqué una bolsa con pepitas de oro recién extraidas de la mina.

\- Esto cubrirá los gastos.  
\- ¡Es un placer servirle! - dijo mientras se fué a toda velocidad volando.

\- No puedo creer que mi hermano trabajara con esta gente. Soy absolútamente ineptos.  
\- ¿Por qué le has pagado entonces? - preguntó confuso Rasticore - Yo le hubiera torturado.  
\- Mi experiencia me dice que la tortura y el miedo no funciona bien con los espías. Su trabajo es muy dado a la traición. Por eso lo reduzco a dos opciones. O sobornar generosamente, o la muerte. Por cierto, Rasticore... yo te veo como un espía.  
\- Esto... Me ganaré esas recompensas... te lo aseguro.  
\- Estoy seguro de ello.

Bueno... Un poco de miedo bien dirigido tampoco viene mal.

* * *

Marco POV

\- _El tema está zanjado. El tema está zanjado_ \- decía Star con voz repipi -. ¡Cómo se atreve!  
\- Déjalo estar. Quizás sea mejor disculparnos con los monstruos y explicarles que ya no queda más maíz en la cocina. Lo entenderán.  
\- ¡Les decepcionaré, Marco! ¡Y se pondrán a discutir por mi culpa! Si no están discutiendo ya.  
\- No Star... No es culpa tuya. Has hecho lo que has podido.  
\- No... Puedo hacer más. Debería haber sido más fuerte con Gaspar. Además, estoy segura de que en el almacén hay comida de sobra. ¿Viste como evitó la pregunta?  
\- Pero ya está hecho... Qué vas a hacer... ¿robar tu propio maíz?

No debería haber dicho eso. Lo dije de forma retórica pero Star... Su cara se había iluminado...

\- No, Star... Eso va a acabar mal.  
\- Míralo así, Marco. Puedo decepcionar a los monstruos o puedo hacer enfadar a Gaspar. ¿Decepcionar cientos de monstruos hambrientos o enfadar a un Mewmano que ni siquiera me cae bien? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? - dijo Star mientras hacía con las manos como una balanza, donde la que simbolizaba los monstruos bajaba mientras la otra subía.  
\- Pero ya le oiste... ¿Y si Gaspar dimite?  
\- No lo creo. En realidad, espera que mi madre se recupere. Ya ves... él ni siquiera me ve como una reina. No dimitirá por algo que he hecho yo, mientras mi madre pueda volver. Probablemente se enojará, se quejará a mi padre, que me dará una charla... Ya sabes... Lo habitual.  
\- No está bien, Star.  
\- Creí que ya lo habías superado, Marco. ¿Vuelve el chico seguridad? ¿El que siempre cumple todas las normas?

Sabía que Star lo hacía para picarme. Que lo de "chico seguridad" siempre me molestaba.

\- Pero... esto es robar, Star. No es un peligro como tal. Ni siquiera es por desafiar una autoridad. Es que lo veo mal.  
\- No es robo si te lo quitas a tí mismo, ¿no? - dijo ella con voz malvada.  
\- Y está la sensación de que tengo de que cada vez nos metemos en un lío peor...  
\- Maaaarrrcooo... Veeeenga... - dijo mientras ponía ojos de cachorrito.  
\- Bueno... Allá tú. Pero que conste que lo voy a hacer como tu escudero, y si algo sale mál recalcaré que fuiste tú quien insistió en hacerlo.  
\- Me vale.

Abrí un portal hacia el almacén... para descubrir que el portal me echaba.

Star rió.

\- No creerías que entrar en el almacén sería tan fácil, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?  
\- Protecciones mágicas, Marco. El castillo está lleno de ellas. No puedes usar las tijeras por aquí como si nada.  
\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Las he usado muchas veces! Incluso en tu cuarto.  
\- Tus tijeras están registradas... autorizadas para usarse en muchos lugares del castillo. Otras tijeras no funcionarían. Pero ni siquiera con ellas puedes acceder a todos los sitios.  
\- ¿Eh? ¡Es la primera noticia que tengo!  
\- Piénsalo bien, Marco. ¿Te imaginas poder entrar en los aposentos de los reyes en mitad de la noche? ¡Los regicidios serían sencillísimos!

Lo pensé un poco... Sí... Tenía sentido.

\- ¿Entonces cómo vamos a llevarnos el maíz? Porque a mano no ibamos a acabar nunca. ¿Forzaremos la cerradura?  
\- Voy a probar una cosa...

Star se transformó en su forma de mariposa, y abrió un portal con su magia. Desapareció por él.

Unos segundos despues apareció de nuevo asomando su cabeza.

\- ¿A qué esperas? ¡Funciona! ¡Vamos!

Crucé el portal con el carrito. Era el almacén. Por lo visto, la protección, fuera la que fuera, no incluía los portales que podía hacer con su propia magia.

El lugar era enorme y estaba repleto de maíz.

Star volvió a su forma normal.

\- ¡LO SABÍA! ¡Ese capullo estirado! No necesitamos ni la quinta parte de esto. ¡Hay comida de sobra para todos!

Cargamos el carrito y Star volvió a abrir otro portal, esta vez donde los monstruos.

La situación se había recrudecidos. Estaban todos discutiendo entre ellos.

\- ¡La princesa ha vuelto! ¿Qué ha pasado, princesa?  
\- Se ha acabado el maiz de la cocina. Hemos tenido que ir al almacén...

Miré bien alrededor. No sólo estaban todos los mosntruos de antes. Parte de los que se habían ido a sus casas habían vuelto. Dentro de poco estarían todos aquí.

Los que estaban al lado, vaciaron el carrito en segundos. Los que estaban detrás miraban con recelo a los que se habían hecho con una mazorca. Alguno que había cogido más de una recibió un abucheo y comentarios groseros.

Regresamos por el portal.

\- No podemos llevar el maiz así, Marco. Llevará toda la noche si es que no se ponen a pelear antes.  
\- Sí... Me he dado cuenta.  
\- Tengo una idea.

Star cerró el portal y abrió otro de nuevo en el techo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces?  
\- Espera y verás... ¡Mystic Room Suck Transform!

Reconocí ese hechizo. Star lo usó en mi habitación el primer día que llegó. Un gigantesco torbellino absorvente apareció. Star lo había invocado por encima del portal, y como si de una aspiradora se tratara, empujaba al maiz hacia arriba. Estando el portal entre el torbellino y el maiz, las mazorcas cruzaban el portal en lugar de ser absorbidas por el torbellino.

\- ¿Ves? En medio minuto está, deshago el hechizo y está hecho.

Pero algo iba mal.  
\- Star... ¡Cierralo ya!  
\- ¿Qué?

El torbellino parecía realimentarse con el portal, hasta que se fusionaron. Entonces en lugar del torbellino negro se transformó en un torbellino dorado furioso que movió el aire como un huracán.

Star, que seguía en su forma de mariposa y estaba volando, salió despedida contra una parez por el fuerte viento.

\- ¡Star!

Estaba ligéramente conmocionada. Al chocar volvió a adquirir su forma normal.

El torbellino aspiraba todo a gran velocidad. Todos los alimentos del almacén, no sólo el maiz sino otras muchas cosas que había, estaban siendo absorbidas.

Star se recuperaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¡ ¡ NO ! !

Se levantó de inmediato, recuperó su forma mágica y deshizo el torbellino, para descender de nuevo.

¡Todo el alimento había sido tragado por el torbellino mágico!

\- Oh, no. NOnononononononononono...

Estuve tentado de decir "Te lo dije." Pero no era precísamente el momento de los reproches.

Sin decir nada más. Star abrió otro portal y cruzó por él. Yo la seguí.

Eran los monstruos. Habían pasado sólo unos pocos segundos, pero ya estaban todos recogiendos como locos el maiz y el alimento que había traspasado.

\- ¡VIVA LA REINA STAR!  
\- ¡ ¡ VIVA ! ! ¡ ¡ VIVA ! !

BuffFrog había regresado.

\- ¡Star! ¡Es increible lo que has hecho! - decía feliz - Si hicieras esto una vez a la semana, te aseguro que jamás nos iríamos de Mewni.

La cara de Star era de shock total. BuffFrog al verla pensaba que era por lo que había dicho.

\- Bueno... Sí... Supongo que es mucha comida. ¿Una vez al mes?  
\- Eeeeeehhh - es lo único que alcanzó a decir Star.  
\- Ummm... Supongo que es un excepción... Bueno... Muchas gracias de todos modos.

La cara de Star no cambiaba.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Al ver que Star no salía de su shock, decidí hablar por ella.

\- Verás... Star quería enviaros una parte del almacén... pero su hechizo se descontroló un poco, y ha dejado el almacén vacío... Ahora no hay alimentos en el castillo.  
\- ¡Oh! - dijo BuffFrog con mirada preocupada.

Star habló por fin.

\- ¿Se podría devolver una parte...? - dijo en voz baja. Sólo algunas voces alrededor parecieron oir y pusieron mala cara.

BuffFrog se tragó la mazorca que tenía en sus manos de un bocado, como si fueramos a arrebatársela.

\- Oh... Star... No es buena idea. Míralos... Están todos felices... Pero gran parte de la comida ha acabado tirada por ahí. ¿No hay forma de conseguir comida en otro sitio? - dijo BuffFrog

\- No lo van a devolver - susurré a Star

Abrí un portal con mis tijeras y arrastré a Star conmigo, lo cual no fue difícil porque seguía en parte en shock. Volvimos al comedor.

A pesar de las horas, había cierto revuelo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté a un guardia.  
\- ¡Han saltado las alarmas! No sabemos como ha pasado, pero han robado en el almacén. ¡Dicen que lo han vaciado por completo!

Star y yo nos miramos preocupados. Debía haber más protecciones en el almacén. Suficientes para enterarse de lo que había ocurrido.

Fuimos al almacén a pie. La puerta estaba abierta, algunos cocineros, guardias, y Gaspar estaban allí.

Este tipo, Gaspar, me impone respeto. Es como una versión mewmana y no malvada de Toffe.

Es inteligente. Seguro que intuía de sobra que había pasado y que esto no era un simple robo.

Cuando nos vió aparecer habló.

\- ¿Podeis dejarme a solas un momento con la princesa, por favor? - dijo a cocineros y guardias

Se retiraron.

\- ¿Qué puede decirme de esto?

Star bajó la mirada. Su cara lo decía todo.

\- Estoy esperando.

Su voz sonaba como la de un padre regañando a su hija.

\- Había comida de sobra... pero ... usé un hechizo para enviarla rápidamente y... se me fue un poco de las manos. No era mi intención...  
\- A pesar de lo que habíamos hablado.  
\- No podía decepcionarles... No...  
\- Pues ahora va a enfurecer a su propia gente. ¿Eso es mejor?

Star estaba destrozada.

El tipo calló un momento. Pensé que iba a decir algo así como "dimito", pero no dijo eso exáctamente, aunque no era tan diferente despues de todo.

\- Bueno... Parece que despues de todo no va a tener que destituirme ni voy a tener que renunciar. Ya no importa. Sin comida no hay trabajadores, y sin trabajadores no hay reinado. Su única salida ahora es pedir ayuda a su familia y renunciar al trono.


	5. Falsa bandera

Marco POV

\- ¿ ¡ QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE NO HAY COMIDA ! ? - gritó el Rey

Gaspar cerró la puerta de nuevo dejándonos a solas.

\- Lo siento, papá... ha sido un accidente.  
\- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ AAAAAGGGGHHHH ! ! ! ! - gritaba en una mezcla de ira y pavor al mirar el almacén vacío. - ¿ ¡ QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO ! ? ¿ CÓMO... ?

Sus palabras se volvieron más incoherentes.

\- Estaba llevando comida a los monstruos... para convencerles... Lo que me ordenastes. Pero tuve un accidente con un hechizo y se lo envié todo.  
\- ¡ ¡ QUE LO DEVUELVAN ! !  
\- No es posible, papá. Ya casi se han comido mucho y mucha comida se echó a perder por el hechizo...  
\- ¡ ¡ ESTO ES UNA CATÁSTROFE ! !  
\- Majestad, por favor. Mantengamos la cabeza fría. - dijo Gaspar con voz calmada - Ahora es más necesario que nunca.  
\- ¡ NO PUEDO ! ¡ NO CON EL ESTÓMAGO VACÍO ! ¡ NECESITO DESAYUNAR !

Star creó una mazorca con magia, y el rey comió la mazorca con avidez.

\- ¿Qué acabas de hacer, Star? - le pregunté. - Creí que tu maiz sabía horrible.  
\- Eso es mi maiz creado con magia... Esta mazorca la he convocado.  
\- ¿Acabas de robar a alguien?  
\- ¿Robar? - dijo el rey confundido con la boca llena  
\- Star... ¿No crees que ya la hemos liado bastante como para ahora cometer un delito?  
\- ¡No sé ni lo que hago! ¡No puedo ver a mi padre así...! ¡Necesito que me ayude!

Era cierto... Conocía esa mirada. Era cuando Star estaba al borde de hacer una tontería por estrés. Bueno... en este caso ya acababa de realizar algo indebido. ¿Quien habría sufrido por su culpa?

\- Princesa - dijo serio Gaspar -. Si de verdad aspira a actuar como una reina lo primero que tiene que aprender es a no tomar las salidas fáciles y precipitadas. Y eso implica a veces aguantar a gente con malos humos y negarle a la gente lo que desea.

Ahora que el rey estaba calmado, se podía oir las voces en el exterior. No llegaba a entenderse que decían, pero iban en aumento.

\- Sí... Sé que tienes razón... Si lo hubiera hecho antes con los monstruos no estaría ahora así... Pero... no puedo... realmente no puedo... ¡yo no valgo para esto!  
\- No exageres, hija. Y perdona por mi comportamiento de antes.  
\- Gracias papá.  
\- Y no vuelvas a robar por mí.  
\- Creo... creo... que Gaspar tiene razón. Debería renunciar a la regencia. Seguro que tía Etheria estaría encantada de asumir la regencia...  
\- Espera... ¿qué? - preguntó el rey sorprendido.  
\- No había indicado ninguna persona en concreto. - dijo Gaspar frenando un poco a Star  
\- ¿Os habeis vuelto locos los dos? Escúchame bien, Gaspar. No se que mosca te ha picado, pero no metas esas ideas en la cabeza a mi hija. Si va a haber una regente, esa va a ser Star y nadie más.  
\- Por favor, majestad. Debemos pensar fríamente la cuestión. Sólo tenemos que observar la situación...  
\- Sé perfectamente que esta es una carga enorme para mi hija, pero no va a renunciar así como así.  
\- No me refería a eso. Símplemente no tenemos comida suficiente. Tendremos que pedir ayuda, ya sea a la familia de su esposa o a la suya. Cualquiera de los dos desearán una contrapartida a cambio.

Así que era eso. En realidad, Gaspar no es que desconfiara tanto de Star... aunque probablemente también lo hiciera. Pero lo principal era que tendríamos que ceder para salvar la situación.

\- Mira, Gaspar - dijo el rey muy serio - No sólo debe ser Star por ser la legítima heredera y ser mi hija. ¡Símplemente es la única candidata válida! Si los Butterfly o Johansen aceptan a un mismo candidato a la vez, será a ella que es la única que pertenece a ambas familias. ¡Cualquier otra opción nos pondría al borde de la guerra!  
\- Perdona... chambelán - intervine -, pero... ¿todo el maiz del reino estaba aquí? ¿No hay más almacenes?  
\- Sí... Sí los hay. En los poblados. Pero no tendrán suficiente hasta la siguiente cosecha. Nos faltará comida de una forma u otra.  
\- Bueno... yo más bien estaba pensando en salvar la situación las próximas horas... parece que la cosa se está caldeando mucho ahí afuera

Los murmullos se converían ahora en un ruido de fondo bastante grande y molesto.

\- Mmmm... Tendremos que inventar una excusa. - dijo el rey  
\- Si busca una mentira plausible... pueden decir que nos han robado. -dijo Gaspar  
\- ¡Digamos que nos han robado los monstruos! - dijo el rey - A fin de cuentas, ellos se han quedado con la comida.  
\- ¡Papá! ¡No puedo creer lo que estás proponiendo! ¡Ha sido mi culpa, no la suya!  
\- Lo sé, hija... pero están acostumbrados a estas cosas...  
\- ¡ PAPÁ ! ¡ Eso es indigno !  
\- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con su hija. - dijo el cambelán  
\- ¿Lo ves? - dijo con retintín - ¡Indigno!  
\- Bueno... Eso también. Pero además estaba pensando en las consecuencias. Teniendo en cuenta que la princesa ha logrado su retorno y ha limado algunas asperezas, sería estúpido ahora tirar esa oportunidad en una acusación falsa. Si decidimos mentir, ni siquiera necesitamos realizar una acusación formal. A fin de cuentas es lo normal que en un robo se desconozca la autoría en los primeros momentos.  
\- Mmmm... Puede que tengais razón. - dijo el rey rascándose la cabeza  
\- No - dijo finalmente Star -. Yo he montado este lío. Debo confesar.  
\- Pero hija... Eso te dejará en muy mala posición. Y justo ahora...

Pero estaba más preocupado por el futuro inmediato. Las voces no dejaban de crecer. Temía que tumbaran la puerta de un momento a otro.

\- Perdonad... pero... ¿no estamos perdiendo la perspectiva? Quiero decir... ¡Lo realmente importante ahora sería traer comida! Si hay comida en los pueblos... ¡traigámosla! ¡ya!  
\- Espera... ¿hablas de AHORA, Marco? - preguntó Gaspar confundido  
\- ¡Sí!. ¡Antes de que los guardias nos muelan a palos! ¿No es obvio?  
\- Pero se tardan días en traer la comida.  
\- ¡He visto a Star mover toda la comida del almacén en pocos segundos! Star puede traerla, con sus portales.  
\- Espera... Marco... ¡Así fue como nos metimos en este lío! - protestó Star.  
\- Lo sé... Pero puedes hacerlo... Si no improvisas. No hagas ese torbellino. Símplemente haz un portal y mueve el maiz con magia.  
\- ¿Hacerlo levitar? Síiiii... se supone que es magia básica... pero... ya sabes que cuando me pongo nerviosa... ¿Recuerdas lo de mi examen de magia?  
\- Vamos Star... Ya ha pasado tiempo de eso. Y si levitar no te sale bien... ¡pues mueve el portal sobre la montaña de maiz!. ¡Entrará al portal igual!

Tampoco necesitamos todo... solo el suficiente para salir del paso.

El rey y Gaspar me miraban sorprendidos.

\- Pues no se me había ocurrido. - dijo el rey rascándose la cabeza.  
\- ¿Te ves capaz, princesa? - preguntó seriamente Gaspar.  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Puedo hacerlo!  
\- Bien... Le apuntaré una lista de sitios. No se traiga todo. Sólo una cuarta parte de cada almacén, aproximadamente.

Las voces seguían histéricas fuera.

\- Me daré prisa. - dijo mientras se transformaba y cruzaba su primer portal.  
\- Bueno... Supongo que es hora de salir. - djo Gaspar  
\- Espera... ¿No vas a esperar por mi hija?  
\- Supongo que es lección suficiente por un día. Es hora de hacer mi trabajo.

El rey aflojó el paso y dejó salir a Gaspar. Al abrir las puertas las voces se hicieron claras. Eran gritos furiosos, al borde del linchamiento.

\- ¡QUE HA PASADO! ¡NECESITAMOS RESPUESTAS! ¿QUIEN HA ROBADO LA COMIDA?

Un montón de preguntas en tono indebido llenaba el lugar.

\- ¡SILENCIO! ¡SILENCIO POR FAVOR!, gritó Gaspar

La gente seguía gritando histérica. Nunca pensé que la gente de ahí fuera tan... irascible. La verdad es que me pareció muy poco profesional por su parte. ¡Sólo era una comida! Todavía ni siquiera sabían hasta que punto estaba comprometida la comida futura.

\- ¡Silencio! - repitió.

La verdad es que este Gaspar sabía mantener el tipo incluso en las complicadas circunstancias. Y esa fría presencia imponía e iba calando entre la gente que increpaba.

\- ¡Les informaré en cuando haya un silencio absoluto!

Las voces se apagaron rápidamente. Incluso apareció algún que otro siseo para hacer callar las pocas voces que quedaban.

\- Bien. Les informo que ha habido un incindente. En efecto, ha desaparecido comida.

Las voces de indignación volvieron ha saltar. Pero Gaspar esperó a que se apagasen de nuevo.

\- Como decía... ha desaparecido comida. Sin embargo, otros rumores son falsos. No ha habido un robo. Lo ocurrido ha sido un accidente.  
\- ¿COMO? ¿QUIEN HA SIDO? - saltaron varias voces preguntando  
\- No es importante quien. Ha sido un accidente. Y ha ocurrido a causa de órdenes mías, así que asumo la responsabilidad.

Las voces volvieron a saltar, más agresivas que antes, ahora que tenían un objetivo al que apuntar. Temí que se lanzaran sobre él.

Mientras esto ocurría, detrás de mí, oí un ruido. Entonces asomé dentro del almacén y ví que un nuevo portal se había abierto en el techo- El maiz comenzaba a caer por él.

\- Star lo está logrando - dije a Gaspar al oido.  
\- SIN EMBARGO... - gritó para dejarse oir e indicar que no había acabado - ... ESTAMOS TOMANDO MEDIDAS PARA REVERTIR LA SITUACIÓN.

Las voces se silenciaron y comenzaron a mostrar sorpresa.

\- La reina está ayudando personalmente para reabastecernos rápidamente. Dentro de unos minutos, los cocineros podrán comenzar a preparar los desayunos. Disculpen las molestias.

La gente se fue confusa.

Y en cierto modo, yo también lo estaba, pero por motivos diferentes. Star siempre me había contado que Gaspar era un tipo duro que siempre la acababa amonestando. Y sin embargo, ¡había asumido toda la culpa!

\- Gaspar... Has mentido por Star... ¡Gracias!  
\- No he mentido. Os denegué la comida. Esa fue mi orden y eso precipitó los acontecimientos.  
\- Bueno... Esa es una forma bastante retorcida de narrar lo que ocurrió.  
\- Sí... Pero una verdad retorcida, sigue siendo verdad.

Extraño personaje, este Gaspar.

* * *

Rasticore POV

\- Perdona Rast... pero, ¿por qué insistes en que nos pongamos estas armaduras?  
\- Porque vamos a ir a cazar arañas. No son especialmente fuertes pero su veneno es letal... ¡Créeme... lo sé por experiencia!

Dije mientras agité mi brazo metálico.

\- Wow... ¡Creí que los septarians podían regenerarse de cualquier daño!  
\- Y entonces... ¿por qué creías que tenía un brazo de metal?  
\- No sé... ¿Porque queda chulo y te hace parecer más duro?  
\- Mmmm... Gracias, supongo. Pero no... Digamos que tras una dosis de veneno de ciertas arañas, nuestros cuerpos no vuelven a ser los mismos.  
\- Ahhh. Ni idea.

En otras circunstancias, jamás le había comentado esto. No era exáctamente un secreto, pero nunca fue demasiado divulgado y nuestra guerra hacía ya unas cuatro décadas que había ocurrido, así que se había medio olvidado. Lo cual era una clara ventaja de cara a luchar contra enemigos. Ser casi invulnerable.

Pero ahora ya daba igual, tras lo que iba a pasar.

\- ¿Y seguro que estas armaduras valen para eso? Si fueran de metal no dudaría... pero son raras... es como ¿cuero brillante?  
\- Sí. Cuero de dragones del mar. Cómodas, ligeras y suficientemente resistentes. - expliqué  
\- Se parece mucho a las corazas que usan la guardia real de los Waterfolk. Son una pasada. Si es como esas... sí... servirán. - dijo otro de los mercenarios.  
\- ¿Y qué guardan de especial estas arañas?  
\- Ya lo verás... Sólo diré que hay un gran botín en juego.  
\- ¿Buena paga? A mí me vale.  
\- Bien... Espero que esteis listos. Nos vamos.

Esta vez usé unas tijeras, tal y como me había indicado Trex. Mi motosierra era demasiado llamativa y única. Algo que queríamos evitar a toda costa.

Al otro lado, una cueva siniestra. Nos infiltramos y las arañas comenzaron a aparecer.  
En otras circunstancias, habríamos durado poco, pero nuestras armaduras eran casi impenetrables y estos eran mercenarios experimentados.  
El cubíl fue cayendo poco a poco, hasta que logramos entrar en la zona más profunda. Las arañas más grandes estaban aquí, pero había traído armas especiales. Bombas incendiarias... En un cubíl arácnido son brutales. El fuego se propaga por las telarañas a gran velocidad.

Iba a ser una larga y dura batalla

* * *

Marco POV

El tema del maiz parecía que estaba en vías de solucionarse, pero Star estaría ocupada unas horas moviendo la comida, así que decidí ir a ver que había pasado con los monstruos.

En especial, hablar con BuffFrog. Creo que esto se nos fue un poco de las manos. Actuamos precipitadamente. Ni siquiera nos habíamos planteado seriamente que es lo que buscaban los monstruos. Star estaba actuando símplemente porque así se lo habían pedido.

Cuando llegué, me sorprendió un poco ver lo rápido que habían desmantelado todo. Apenas unos pocos monstruos quedaban por aquí, y ni rastro de la comida. Ni siquiera la que había salido despedido y tirado por el barro.

\- Perdona... ¿Sabes donde está BuffFrog? - pregunté a uno de los que quedaban.  
\- El de los renacuajos... ¿verdad?  
Asentí.  
\- Creo que se fue a casa... Por allí... - dijo señalando en una dirección.

Había un montón de huellas siguiendo una senda más clara... Poco a poco, las marcas se iban separando e internando en diversas sendas del bosque. Por fin, de todas las huellas entremezcladas, comencé a reconocer claramente las suñas.

Había sido un montón de años persiguiendo Hekapoos. Y este era el mejor territorio para seguir un rastro. Un terreno ligeramente embarrado.

En cierta manera, el bosque de la muerte segura me hacía retrotraerme a aquellos tiempos en la dimensión de Hekapoo. Allí el terreno era peligroso, pero sólo si eras ciego a donde estaban los peligros, y si no conoces sus patrones.

Un bosque como este está repleto de criaturas feroces... pero la mayor parte de las veces actuan sólo en la oscuridad de la noche o del bosque muy cerrado. Las presas buscan esa oscuridad para intentar zafarse de sus cazadores, y estos no se molestan en buscarles cuando durante el día están escondidos en sus refugios.

Lo más peligroso que puedes encontrar por el día son plantas carnívoras y animales venenosos. Estos cuentan con la ventaja de que no tiene que huir de sus depredadores y a diferencia de los depredadores normales, gastan mucha menos energía por lo que pueden permitirse estar despiertos casi siempre. Lo bueno es que no suelen atacar a criaturas más grandes como nosotros si no se sienten en peligro.

Las huellas me llevaron hasta una casa en un claro. La puerta estaba entreabierta y pasé

\- ¿BuffFrog?  
\- ¡Marco! ¡Pasa, pasa!... ¿Vienes sólo? ¿Donde está Star?  
\- Eeehh... Está arreglando el tema del maiz.  
\- Oh... Espero que no vengas a pedirnos que lo devolvamos... eso sería difícil...  
\- No, no... Está moviendo el maiz de almacenes en los pueblos al castillo.  
\- ¡Genial! ¡Todo arreglado!  
\- Bueeeno... Eso nos dará unos días.  
\- ¿Unos días? ¡Genial! No es como si la gente almacenara meses de comida, ¿verdad?  
\- Eeehhh

No sabía si BuffFrog me estaba tomando el pelo o es que de verdad los mostruos pensaban así.

\- Oye... ¿No vivías en una aldea?  
\- Ah... Sí... La aldea está destruida.  
\- Oh... Entonces Meteora también pasó por ahí.

Había leído el manifiesto de los lugares destruidos que pedían ayuda a la reina... Pero obviamente alguien olvidó incluirlos a ellos en la lista.

\- Da igual... Antes vivía aquí. No es mal sitio. Servirá por un tiempo. Bueno... ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?  
\- Ah... Nada en realidad. Sólo quería saber como se llevaban por aquí las cosas despues de lo ocurrido.  
\- Despues de estar esclavizados... cualquier cosa es mejor... pero mucha gente sigue queriendo irse. Temen que todo pueda repetirse.  
\- Siento oir eso.  
\- Además, Boo Fly ha encontrado las tijeras. Por lo visto estaban mezcladas con un equipaje. Algunos están de exploración otra vez.  
\- Pero... ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseais encontrar allí que no podais tener aquí?  
\- No sé... Lo mismo que todos, supongo. Un lugar donde no nos miren mal... Seamos respetados...  
\- Pero... ¿Eso no lo teneis aquí?  
\- No, Marco... Es todo lo contrario... Siempre nos miran mal.  
\- Me refiero... entre vosotros. ¿No sois como una familia entre vosotros mismos?  
\- Sí... bueno... en parte. Pero aquí no podemos prosperar. No tenemos campos de cultivo, ni minas, ni nos dan trabajo. ¿Qué vamos a lograr así?  
\- ¿Quien os impide usar el bosque?  
\- ¿Nó lo sabes? Está prohibido talar árboles en gran número en el bosque. Por lo visto es una especie de santuario de la naturaleza. Nos dejan vivir, pero no podemos talarlo simplemente. ¿Cómo vamos a cultivar entonces?  
\- ¿Y eso es lo que quereis? ¿Ser agricultores?  
\- En parte... Quiero decir... da igual en lo que trabajemos. Lo que queremos es no tener que mendigar ni robar, ni mirar el futuro con tristeza sabiendo que la prosperidad está fuera de nuestro alcance.  
\- ¿Y creeis que fuera será mejor?  
\- No lo sé... Pero debemos intentarlo al menos. No quiero que mis niños vivan las penurias que he pasado. Quiero que puedan tener una vida mejor.

Entendía la forma de pensar de BuffFrog. En la Tierra no es tan diferente despues de todo. Hay grandes oleadas migratorias de gente que busca un futuro mejor. Yo mismo soy el hijo de un mexicano y una americana. Mi padre emigró precísamente buscando ese futuro que ahora buscaba BuffFrog.  
Pero tamibén sabía que estos temas son complicados. Si la gente llega en gran número al nuevo lugar, en seguida aparecen los recelos y las acusaciones entre los grupos.

\- Bueno... No sé... Quizás no lo estais enfocando bien. Quiero decir... Vayais donde vayais... vais a ser los invasores que vinieron a ocupar sus tierras. Salvo que encontreis una dimensión donde podais cultivar pero esté vacía... siempre os topareis con gente que os verán como una molestia.  
\- Tenemos que intentarlo, Marco. Al menos eso.  
\- Sí, sí... te entiendo. Lo que quería decir, es que estais renunciando a haceros un hueco aquí, cuando este es vuestro hogar... Quizas sea hora de que lucheis por lo que es vuestro.  
\- No, Marco... Estamos cansados de violencia. Sólo nos hace parecer peores.  
\- No me has entendido. Cuando decía luchar no me refería a con violencia... Me refiero a que trabajeis de verdad para construir ese lugar... aquí.  
\- Ya lo hemos hecho... muchas veces. No ha servido de nada.  
\- Bueno... Hay muchas cosas posibles. Me cuesta creer que hayais agotado todas las posibilidades. ¡Cuentamé que es lo que habeis intentado!

* * *

Rasticore POV

\- ¡Santa madre de Mewni! - gritó un mercenario  
\- ¡La leche! ¡Las paredes están llenas de gemas!  
\- Vamos... Sacad las gemas más grandes... No tenemos mucho tiempo. Todas al saco.

Desplegué un saco dimensional. Un objeto así es extremadamente útil... y caro... pero lo que ibamos a rapiñar multiplicaba varias veces su coste.  
Estuvimos varios minutos, y calculé que ya llevabamos tiempo suficiente.

\- Venga... Nos tenemos que ir antes de que vengan las tropas.  
\- ¿Tropas?  
\- A ver si lo adivino - dijo el mercenario que había notado el tipo de armaduras que teníamos -.. ¿Estamos saqueando una de las minas reservas del reino de las arañas?  
\- Sí... Y si no nos damos prisa nos van a pillar.  
\- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! - gritaron algunos al darse cuenta del aprieto

Justo cuando salimos, pudimos ver algunas patrullas a lo lejos. Pero demasiado lejos para reconocernos. Y dejamos atrás el lugar a través de un portal.

\- ¡Joder! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Hemos logrado una fortuna!  
\- ¡El mejor golpe de mi vida!

Casi todos los mercenarios estaban eufóricos... Pero no el mercenario que había entendido de qué iba esto.

\- Rasticore... Nos deberías haber explicado donde nos estábamos metiendo. Robar a a unos tipos normales es una cosa. Robar el tesoro de un rey otra muy diferente...  
\- Está controlado.  
\- Por eso ESTAS corazas, ¿verdad?. Vas a incriminar a los Waterfolk.  
\- Digamos que he dejado pistas suficientes que apuntan hacia ellos. Siempre han tenido una relación tensa.  
\- Más te vale que tengas razón. No me apetece nada tener una recompensa a mi cabeza.

Le ignoré... ¿Qué sentido tenía ya?

\- Voy a guardar el botín a la sala segura. Dejad mis armaduras aquí. En la sala podreis coger vuestro equipo y repartimos.  
\- Vale

Sólo llevó unos minutos. La verdad es que me daba algo de pena. Conocía a unos cuantos de estos mercenarios. No eran gente de fiar, pero eran buenos en su trabajo.

Pero este era mi encargo. Así es la vida de un mercenario. Un día matas a alguien por el que han puesto precio por su vida, y otro día eres tú el señalado y perseguido.

Ni siquiera participaré de la encerrona que les teníamos preparados. No sé... No soy necesario y supongo que aún queda una pizca de arrepentimiento dentro de mí. Pero daba igual. Habrían suficientes de los nuestros allí para garantizar que no quedaría nadie con vida para contar lo que habíamos hecho.


	6. La oferta

Star POV

No podía más... Con este almacén serían ya prácticamente la mitad de los poblados del reino.  
Pero cada vez temía que me fallaran las fuerzas y no pudiera regresar por mí misma. Ya había tenido que parar antes un rato a recuperar fuerzas, pero cada vez estaba más cerca de mi límite, así que decidí llamár al castillo.

Hice una llamada.

\- ¿Princesa? ¿Va todo bien?  
\- Sí, Gaspar... Bueno... La verdad es que estoy muy cansada y me estaba preguntando... ¿Hay suficiente maiz por el momento? ¿Podría dejar lo que me queda para mañana?  
\- Oh, sí. No hay problema. Ya hay comida en el almacén para varios días. Mañana puede continuar sin problema.  
\- ¿Varios días?... ¿Y no se te podría haber ocurrido avisarme?  
\- Oh... Bueno... Cuanto antes esté lleno, mejor.

Gaspar me odia, seguro.

Fuí a mi habitación y me desplomé... Sólo quería descansar. En ese momento, no quería saber nada. Ni de Gaspar, ni de mi padre, ni siquiera que estaba haciendo Marco... o Tom... ¿hace cuanto que no sabía nada de Tom?

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Un suspiro de disgusto salió por mi boca.

\- ¿Si?  
\- ¡Hola, hermana! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Llevo días sin saber nada de tí!  
\- Ah... PonyHead... Tengo ¡tanto trabajo!... Esto es una tarea interminable.  
\- ¡Necesitas desconectar! ¿Y qué mejor forma de desconectar que saliendo con tu mejor amiga?  
\- No PonyHead. Necesito descansar.  
\- Vaaaamos... Si dices eso es porque no has leído tu invitación, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Invitación? ¿Para qué?  
\- ¡Alguien ha comprado el Bounce Lounge! ¡Van a reabrirlo!  
\- Genial - dije desganada  
\- Sí que debes estar mal, chica. Le echas un poco más de ánimo y podrías estar en un funeral.  
\- De verdad, Pony... No tengo ningunas ganas de ir. He estado las últimas cinco horas moviendo comida para alimentar el castillo durante varios días.  
\- Mira que eres exagerada.  
\- No, de verdad... Literal.  
\- ¿Desde cuando una reina tiene que ocuparse de esas cosas?  
\- Desde que hice un hechizo en el almacén que salió mal y volatilicé toda la comida del castillo.

Ponyhead no respondió por unos segundos.

\- ¡ ¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ! ! ¡Un clásico Star!  
\- No es gracioso, Pony.  
\- Claro que lo es. ¿Desde cuando has perdido el sentido del humor? Ni que fuera la primera vez que la lías.

PonyHead tenía algo de razón. ¿En qué se diferenciaba mi último fallo respecto de otros del pasado? Quizás es porque ahora soy reina. Porque realmente me juego mucho. Porque demasiada gente paga mis errores. Porque se supone que debo dar ejemplo.

\- Bueno... qué... ¿te apuntas?  
\- Dudo que tenga tiempo en mi agenda... Probablemente debería estar ocupándome de algo ahora mismo.  
\- Bah... Hasta las reinas tienen tiempo libre.  
\- ¿No me crees? Pues mira... Espera un momento, ¿vale?

Salí de la habitación y pregunté a un guardia.

\- Perdona... ¿Has visto al chambelán?  
\- Si, majestad. Está en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó PonyHead por el teléfono  
\- Demostrarte que no tengo tiempo.

\- ¡Gaspar! - grité  
\- Majestad... Estoy aquí - dijo tras una estantería - Debería abandonar esa costumbre de abrir las puertas a patadas y gritar sin necesidad. Especialmente aquí donde debería reinar el silencio.  
\- Quería preguntarte sobre mi agenda. Mi amiga PonyHead quiere que asista a la apertura del Bounce Lounge.  
\- Oh... Un evento social con otra familia real.  
\- No... Más bien entretenimiento personal...

Ponyhead gritó desde el teléfono para asegurarse de que Gaspar lo oyera.

\- Evento social de máxima magnitud. Estoy segura de que la gente más importante estará allí.  
\- Déjeme ver... Sí... La verdad es que las próximas 3 horas las tiene dedicadas a comida y reposo. Supongo que puede llevarse el almuerzo y asistir. Diviértase.  
\- ¿Eh?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Gaspar? Siempre me pones pegas... y para una vez que quiero que las pongas vas y me dejas... Seguro que has intuido que NO quería ir y por eso me dejas. Ugggg...

\- ¡Genial! ¡Te espero allí en 30 minutos!

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - dijo una voz familiar a mi espalda  
\- ¡Marco! ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca?  
\- Informándome... Para una cosa de los monstruos... Pero puede esperar si quieres.  
\- No, no... No te molestes. Hoy no soy una compañía muy divertida. Será breve... Te velo luego.  
\- Vale... Ya me contarás como le va al nuevo sitio.

Y tras salir de la biblioteca, me transformé y fuí por mi cuenta hacia el que fue uno de mis lugares preferidos.

* * *

Peter Spiderbite POV

En la taberna el ambiente estaba caldeado. El robo de la mina suroestte había minado la moral. Nos habíamos fiado demasiado de la capacidad de las arañas de defenderse por sí mismas.

Aún así, quien quiera que lo hiciera, no eran tipos convencionales. No habrían aguantado contra ellas. Además, sabían perfectamente como atacarlas. Fuego.

Pero además se introdujeron en medio de ese fuego para robar rápidamente. ¿Qué clase de loco se mete en medio de un infierno de llamas y arañas a la vez y sale con vida? No se había encontrado ni un sólo cadaver que no fuera de arañas.

El lugar era un torbellino de rumores. De repente los rastreadores irrumpieron con fuerza por la puerta y se hizo en silencio.

\- ¡LongBottom!... ¡Han sido la guardia de los LongBottom! - dijo el cabecilla de los rastradores.

La muchedumbre se encendió clamando venganza. Es en momentos como este cuando hay que mantener la calma.

\- ¡Esperad! ¿El reino de los Waterfolk? ¿Por qué iban a atacarnos? - pregunté - ¡Llegamos toda una generación sin guerras!  
\- ¿Y yo qué se? Quizás estén arruinados, o quizás busquen arruinarnos a nosotros para conquistarnos. Todo lo que sé es esto.

Y me lanzó un trozo de tela.

\- ¿Qué es esto?  
\- Un trozo de cuero de dragón de mar... ¿Te crees que eso lo venden en QuestBuy? Los únicos que lo usan son los soldados de la guardia real de los LongBottom.  
\- ¡No puedes lanzar una acusación tan seria como esa sólo con esto!

Abucheos... insultos... Pude sentir la indignación a mi alrededor.

\- ¿Quieres más pruebas? - dijo mientras lanzó un puñal a mis pies. - Estaba clavado en una de las arañas. Su filo no es de metal, sino de marfíl... para que no se oxide en el agua... ¿Quien conoces que use estas armas?

\- ¡Waterfolk! ¡Waterfolk! ¡Waterfolk! ¡Waterfolk! ¡Waterfolk! - comenzaron a gritar la gente a mi alrededor al unísono.  
\- Vale... Informemos a mi padre.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, príncipe? ¿Vas a comportarte como un crío pidiendo ayuda a papá, o vas a actuar como un rey y darles un escarmiento?

No... No debía hacerlo. No debía dejarme presionar por la muchedumbre... Por más que las pruebas apuntaran hacia ellos, ¿y sí había sido un pequeño grupo por iniciativa propia sin la participación de la corona? ¿Y si intentaban incriminarles?

\- Hablamos de algo que puede desencadenar una guerra.  
\- ¡Cobarde! - gritaron al fondo... y pronto muchas otras voces comenzaron a copiarle.

\- Tengo una idea para enviarles un mensaje rápido- dijo el cabecilla -. Toma.

Aquel tipo me había dado una bolsa llena de algo viscoso.

\- ¿Qué es?  
\- La bolsa de veneno de la araña madre. Ya sabes lo potente que es. Tirémoslo en la frontera al río... Saborearán el amargor de su propio crímen. ¡Enviémosles un mensaje para que sepan que no pueden jugar con nosotros!

\- ¡ESO! ¡ESO! ¡ESO!

La cantidad de veneno sería insuficiente para causar un daño real. El tipo tenía razón. Las aguas se volverían un poco amargas, pero poco más. Aquella gente estaba al borde de lanzarse a la batalla por sí misma. Quizás aquel gesto era lo mejor que podía hacer para calmar los ánimos.

Así que lo hice... asentí y nos dirigimos al río.  
Hoy será un día triste para todos.

* * *

Marco POV

Es la primera vez que buscaba algo tan específico en la biblioteca. Pensé que sería fácil, pero estaba totalmente equivocado.

Intentaba buscar un buen mapa de Mewni. Pero todo lo que había logrado encontrar eran representaciones artísticas. Además, apenas cubría un pequeño territorio. Era el que conocía más o menos bien... pero Mewni iene que ser mucho más grande. Además, nada estaba a escala. No me servía.

Gaspar también estaba aquí. A diferencia de mí, estaba trabajando sobre papel, haciendo lo que parecían grandes cuentas. Parecía muy concentrado y no quería molestarle, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo fracasando.

\- Gaspar... Perdona.  
\- No... no te preocupes. Sé que estoy tratando de resolver un imposible.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Estoy intentando cuadrar las cuentas por lo del maiz. Estaba intentando ver que precio podríamos conseguir comprándolo a los reinos vecinos. Calculando sus cosechas, estimando precios bien negociados... Pero el tesoro está en mínimos. Ni siquiera vendiendo muchas de las cosas del castillo...  
\- ¿Tan mal está la cosa?  
\- Eso me temo.

Pude echar un vistazo rápido.

\- Mmmm... ¿Cofres del tesoro? Qué son, ¿de oro?  
\- Oro... joyas... Hay una medida estandar, pero más o menos.  
\- Vale... yo no tengo ni idea de precios de agricultura pero... ¿cofres de oro por carros de maiz? Recuerdo haber leído algo de noticias en Echo Creek cuando se quejaban los precios los agricultores... que les pagaban las toneladas de cereal a 40 dólares o algo así. Muy equivocado tengo que estar pero juraría que un cofre de oro en la Tierra valen muchísimos más dólares.  
\- ¿Dólares? Tenemos un gran exceso de dólares en el tesoro real.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Sí... Ya sabes que en Mewni movemos casi todo en oro o plata, pero en muchas otras dimensiones lo que se llevan son los dólares.

Recordé mis 650 dólares mensuales en Royalties por muñecas de la princesa Turdina.

\- Ya... Es increible que usen una moneda terrestre.  
\- No. Tiene mucho sentido. La Tierra hace los billetes más difíciles de falsificar. Junto con la protección pixie para evitar falsificación mágica, es la moneda más práctica.  
\- ¿Y hay muchas reservas?

Gaspar miró atentamente sus cálculos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que el maiz en la Tierra cuesta tan poco? No tiene sentido.  
\- No sé... Pero dudo mucho que pase de 200 dólares.  
\- Ni costando el doble... ¡Santa Mewni! Tenemos dólares para alimentarnos durante décadas. ¿Cómo puede ser la comida tan barata en la Tierra?  
\- No sé... Supongo porque somos muchos. Sólo en nuestro país, somos más de trescientos millones. Usamos máquinas... tractores...  
\- ¿Crees que vuestro maiz es tan bueno como el nuestro?  
\- Mmmm... De calidad no. Pero si lo usas para cocinar otras cosas... como hacer palomitas de maiz... casi no notas la diferencia.  
\- Bueno... Sólo nos falta una cuarta parte de las reservas. Supongo que podemos lograr que se use cocinado. Marco... creo que acabas de salvar al reino.  
\- Eeeeh... No he hecho nada. Sólo he dicho la primera cosa que se me ha ocurrido.  
\- No te quites mérito. Tienes muy buenas ideas. Y la reina aprecia mucho tus consejos. Sé que gracias a tí ha desistido más de una vez de cometer errores mayores. Eres una buena influencia para ella.

No sé por qué a Star le cae tan mal este tipo. ¿Quizás él es más duro con ella qué con los demás?

\- Gracias.  
\- Podrías ser el próximo chambelán. Yo no estaré aquí toda la vida, ¿sabes? Además creo que tu podrías influir más en Star de lo que yo puedo.  
\- Chambelán, ¿eh?  
\- Sí... Ya sabes que eso de "escudero de la princesa" se lo inventó ella. Lo más parecido es la guardia real. Pero tú haces mucho más que defenderla en batalla. La guías y ayudas. Sois amigos. Confiais el uno en el otro y esa confianza es la base de ser el buen chambelán.  
\- Entonces... ¿usted tiene una relación parecida con la reina Moon?  
\- Mmmm... No... No exactamente. En nuestro caso, no existe relación sentimental.

No supe que decir. ¿Tan obvio era ya para todo el mundo?

\- Quiero decir... Nuestra relación no es de amistad, sino de lealtad absoluta. Pero el caso es que existe ese tipo de confianza, aunque de una manera diferente. El poder suele atraer todo tipo de manipuladores, falsas amistades y traidores. Es por eso que es tan vital para ellos poder contar con gente que sepan que jamás les van a traicionar, y que tampoco les dicen lo que quieren escuchar simplemente para contentarlos.  
\- Creo... que entiendo lo que quiere decir.

Por una vez imaginé mi futuro diferente. Quiero decir... estaba allí, en Mewni, por Star. Siempre fue así. Y aún tenía esperanzas de que pudieramos ser algo más. Pero... ¿y si sólo podíamos ser amigos?  
Hasta ahora sólo había imaginado marcharme. Creía que si veía a Star con otro.. Si lo de Tom, u otro, fuera para siempre, ¿qué pintaba yo allí?  
Jamás se me había ocurrido que ser "su mejor amigo" sin nada romántico, pudiera ser tan necesario para ella, no sólo en un plano meramente emocional sino de importancia vital para el reino.

¿Acaso habían personas casi tan importantes como los propios reyes que podían cambiar el destino de tanta gente?  
Si Star y yo no podíamos ser pareja... ¿podríamos rehacer nuestra relación simplemente como mejores amigos, como tantas veces nos decíamos sin estar totalmente convencidos, y lograr que esa relación tuviera sentido más allá que como un eco de una relación que jamás fructificó?  
¿Podría, como mejor amigo, tener un papel con sentido en la corte?

Pero si era sincero conmigo mismo... prefería un futuro más íntimo con Star.

\- Bueno... Marco... es tu turno.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Llevas un buen rato dando vueltas, buscando algo. ¿No es lo que ibas a preguntarme?  
\- Sí... sí... Esto... Estoy tratando de saber con precisión como es Mewni. Los mapas que he logrado encontrar son como "esto".

Dije enseñando un mapa que había encontrado. No era muy grande, y era más simbólico que otra cosa, mostrando los diferentes reinos cercanos.

\- Ninguno es un verdadero mapa cartográfico. Además, todo lo que muestra es este pequeño trozo. Mewni no puede ser tan pequeño. Quiero decir... esto que es... ¿una isla? ¿Un pequeño continente? ¿Y el resto del planeta? ¿Es océano?

\- Marco... ¿crees que Mewni es un planeta?  
\- ¿No lo es?  
\- Es una dimensión.  
\- ¿No... es lo mismo?  
\- No.  
\- Eeeeehhh... ¿En qué se diferencian? He estado en muchas dimensiones con Star. Son muy diferentes. Donde rescatamos a los monstruos tenía una estrella roja gigante y no se cuanto duraría un día, porque era como un atardecer eterno.  
\- Ah... Una enana roja probablemente.  
\- ¿Enana? No. Era gigante.  
\- Son cosas de astronomía. Si la estrella es más pequeña, brilla menos, los planetas habitados están más cerca y la estrella se ve más grande.  
\- ¿Ah?  
\- Además normalmente esas estrellas tienen los planetas tan cerca que suelen tener efectos de marea y por eso la estrella se suele ver siempre en el mismo sitio.  
\- Vaaaale. Ahora sé que te gusta la astronomía... Pero entonces me das la razón. ¡Era otro planeta!  
\- Sí, en ese caso sí... Pero no tiene por qué siempre ser de esa forma. Nosotros llamamos dimensión a un lugar que puedes alcanzar con magia. Lugar es algo subjetivo. Puede ser un planeta, un continente. una ciudad, una estación espacial, un lugar puramente mágico donde las leyes de la física se ponen patas arriba...  
\- ¿Estación espacial?  
\- Sí... Que yo recuerde... hay una bastante famosa... Un lugar lleno de videojuegos...  
\- ¿La dimensión arcade? ¿Está en el espacio?  
\- En un asteroide o algo así. Si no recuerdo mal era otro de esos experimentos pixies de hace medio siglo que no les salió como tenían planeado. A los pixies les encanta mezclar tecnología terrestre con magia. De vez en cuando la lían, pero otras veces tienen aciertos como las comunicaciones dimensionales.

Oh... Sí... Recordaba muy bien lo que pasó por jugar a hacer llamadas entre dimensiones a lo tonto con el espejo de Star... ¡Ahora parecía tan lejano todo eso! Por un momento recordé a los amigos que había dejado atrás... Hacía meses que no hablaba con Ferguson y Alfonso.

\- A veces llamamos dimensión a pequeños lugares. ¿Sabes que hay una dimensión que la llaman "del sandwich" sólo porque hay criaturas que pueden invocar sandwiches para atraer a víctimas incautas? Ese lugar está en este mismo planeta.

¡Oh! Sí ... Me acordaba perfectamente de ese sitio. Aunque ojalá pudiera olvidarlo. Por suerte, Star había madurado lo suficiente como para no volver a ir a ese lugar... al menos no con la misma imprudencia que aquella vez.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es Mewni?

Gaspar se levantó

\- Ven

Fue hacia una puerta. Arriba ponía "Mantenimiento". Había estado pocas veces en la biblioteca y aún menos me había fijado en este sitio.  
Estaba bajo llave que Gaspar tenía.

La habitación era una especie de taller. Ciertamente parecía el lugar adecuado si era para restaurar un libro o un cuadro. También había muchas estanterías donde los libros estaban más apelotonados que en la parte de la biblioteca. Probablemente volúmenes menos consultados o quizás dañados en espera de restaurar.

Gaspar se subió a una estantería con una escalera y bajó varios papeles bastante grandes. Los desplegó.

\- ¡Esto era justo lo que estaba buscando!

Era un mapa cartográfico mucho más grande y detallado de lo que había visto.

\- Bueno... Esto es lo que podríamos llamar Mewni... Pero espera...

Gaspar desplegó otro. Parecía un mapa similar a un típico del planeta, donde se reflejaban latitudes y longitudes como en los mapas terrestre. Entonces me fijé que el primer mapa podía asemejarse a otra parte, mucho más pequeña, del mapa más grande.

\- ¿Esto es un mapa del planeta? - le pregunté.  
\- Un intento. Verás... cuando era joven tuve la misma curiosidad que tú, así que intenté obtener la máxima información posible. Hice incluso algunos viajes para hacer mediciones por mi cuenta.  
\- ¡Eres cartógrafo!  
\- Era una pasión de juventud. Un hobby que tuve que abandonar por falta de tiempo. El caso es que aquí en Mewni no son precísamente cultos en muchas materias. Tienen grandes carencias. Por eso me mandaron a formarme a la Tierra para mi formación de chambelán.  
\- Espera... ¿Tú estuviste en la Tierra?  
\- Por tres años... Y seguí haciendo estudios a distancia por bastantes más. Quitando la magia, estais más avanzados en casi todo y sois la referencia de muchas dimensiones. Al menos de los mundos que están dispuestos a enseñar libremente su conocimiento. Por eso recomendé a la reina que enviara a Star a estudiar allí.  
\- ¿Fue idea tuya?

Quien iba a imaginarlo. Aunque de forma involuntaria, estaría en deuda con este hombre de por vida.

\- Sí... Bueno... generalmente a las autoridades terrestres no les gusta que haya gente con poderes mágicos por vuestro mundo... Pero moví algunos hilos y, bueno... tu ciudad tenía un perfil discreto. Suficiente para que los posibles desastres mágicos que la princesa pudiera crear no trascendieran a los medios.  
\- ¿Qué?

No podía creer lo que me estaba contando Gaspar... ¡Nuestras autoridades lo saben todo y quieren encubrirlo! Son como las conspiraciones de los extraterrestres, pero en versión interdimensional y mágica.  
Quien iba a decirlo. ¡Al final las conspiraciones eran ciertas!

\- El caso es que he tenido poca información, así que mucho del mapa es extrapolado. Vamos... inventado. He intentado ser tan fiel como he podido a mis datos, pero son tan reducidos... Hice esto hace años, pero perdí el interés cuando ví que muy pocos estaban interesados en mis mapas  
\- ¡No puedo creerlo! Algún día lo apreciarán, ya verás... ¿Y cómo se llama el planeta?  
\- Buena pregunta... Creo que la mayoría no son conscientes ni de qué es un planeta ni siquiera que están viviendo en uno. Para ellos "Mewni" es su mundo, porque no conocen otro, y no llegan a plantearse nada más.  
\- Entonces... ¿No hay un nombre para el planeta?  
\- No que yo sepa. Pero este planeta es grande. Quizás en otro reino le hayan puesto un nombre. Mira, Marco. De este continente proceden nuestros ancestros.  
\- ¡Es verdad! Habíais llegado en barco, ¿verdad?.  
\- Sí... Desde aquí. Es un continente mucho más pequeño y pobre. Seguimos teniendo algo de comercio, pero los barcos son lentos. Esto se considera "fuera" de Mewni, aunque es el mismo planeta.

Miré el mapa de "Mewni", el continente. Era mucho más detallado, con rios, lagos y reinos. Había muchos más de los que conocía.

\- No sabía que había tantos reinos. ¿Votarán todos ellos por Star?  
\- No. Sólo los reinos cercanos importan porque son con los que hay alianzas o riesgos de guerra si las cosas fueran mal. Más o menos los del mapa que me enseñaste.  
\- Ajá.  
\- ¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba, Marco? ¿La votación de regencia?  
\- No... En realidad quería saber si es cierto que no hay territorio libre para los monstruos... Hablé con ellos y desean asentarse... cultivar como nosotros. Pero dicen que les habeis prohibido talar en el bosque.  
\- Es correcto. Un tema de magia. Un pacto que se remonta en el tiempo con fuerzas ancestrales, o eso dicen los papeles. Nadie quiere jugársela a violar ese pacto y enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Así que era un tema de magia. O al menos esa era la versión Mewmana.

\- Entonces... ¿no hay territorios libres?  
\- No... Bueno... Están las zonas limítrofes... Como te dije, los mapas no son muy precisos, así que las fronteras no están tan definidas como en la Tierra.  
\- ¿Y eso no genera tensión en los reinos?  
\- A veces, pero cuando están delimitados por accidentes geográficos de poco potencial, se suelen declarar zonas fuera de ambos reinos... Una especie de zona de paso para evitar discutir por un territorio que en el fondo tiene poco valor.  
\- Una zona gris que no pertenece a nadie. - dije en voz alta aunque para mí... asimilando lo que Gaspar me contaba.  
\- Lo que pasa es que esos lugares suelen ser poco aprovechables. Mira... creo que tengo aquí otro mapa con las zonas...  
\- Muchas gracias... Creo que ya tengo por donde empezar a explorar.  
\- No hay de qué. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme con lo mío.

* * *

Trex POV

Por fin nos dan paso al salón del trono. La reina no está atenta. Si se mantiene así, eso es bueno. Probablemente le aburren estas cuestiones. Una menos que tener en cuenta. Eso simplificará las cosas. Siempre es mejor tener que tener en cuenta pocas personas con poder para lograr que hagan lo que tú quieras.

El rey parece afable, pero si algo he aprendido es que la primera impresión no es demasiado importante. Veremos como actua a medida que vayan transcurriendo las cosas.

El joven príncipe está aquí. ¡Maldita sea! Parece que se toma su cargo en serio. Aunque su trono está en una posición pasiva, supongo que su papel será actualmente figurativo, parece totalmente enfocado en aprender los entresijos del cargo de la realeza. Eso siempre es un problema, porque los jóvenes siempre son los más inestables e impredecibles.

\- ¡Saludos, majestad! - Su reacción a la adulación parece modesta... La vanidad no parece su debilidad.  
\- ¡Saludos! Debo decir que es una sorpresa recibir una comitiva embajadora de su pueblo tan lejos del norte.

Bueno... Parece que nos reconoce como septarian... Veamos como está el rey de historia.

\- No. No somos del norte. De hecho, vivimos en otra dimensión. Aunque precísamente de eso se trata este asunto. Mewni fue nuestro antiguo hogar y deseamos volver.  
\- No... estoy seguro de entender.

Está inquieto... Es miedoso... Eso es bueno... Los miedosos no suelen responder bien a la presión.

\- La playa de la basura.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre con ella?  
\- Estamos interesados en ocupar ese terreno. Sabemos que varios de los reinos vecinos le pagan pequeñas cantidades por permitirles usar algunas partes de su reino para acumular allí su basura.  
\- ¿Y quieren ocupar un terreno contaminado?  
\- Estaríamos dispuestos a pagar varias veces esa cantidad a cambio del terreno. Creemos que tras una buena limpieza, ese territorio será un buen lugar para asentarnos.  
\- Lo siento, pero jamás venderé mi territorio.

Bueno... aunque miedoso, parece que tiene ciertos principios y orgullo.

\- Supongo que podemos negociarlo de otra manera. Nuestro principal interés es regresar, no construir un reino. Si no podemos comprar el territorio, quizás podríamos alquilarlo. Fundar un condado sería suficiente para nosotros. Usted seguiría siendo el soberano, nosotros pagaríamos regularmente y tendríamos un lugar en el que vivir en Mewni con relativa independencia.  
\- Actualmente no tenemos necesidad de ingresos extra.  
\- Bueno... Tener un tesoro repleto nunca viene mal. Les daremos 10 veces nuestro presente de hoy... cada mes.  
\- Vaya... Eso es... mucho oro.

Duda... Parece que tiene un precio despues de todo.

\- Pssst... Papá... - susurró el joven príncipe.  
\- Hijo... No es un buen momento. - respondió el padre con voz más baja pero no demasiado, quedando en evidencia.  
\- Esto... En mis estudios sólo he leído sobre que los septarian se dividieron en dos. Los de la última guerra Butterfly y las tribus del norte... Si estos proceden de otra dimensión... ¿no podrían ser...?

Quizás el chico se pensara que no podía oirle a esta distancia... Estaba equivocado... El chico es avispado. Ha intuido a primera vista quienes somos, pero tampoco podríamos pasar desapercibidos mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - presioné al rey  
\- No... no... Es sólo que mi hijo sólo sabe de los septarian del norte y los que lucharon en la guerra de Mewni... Usted dijo que habían vivido en Mewni antes...  
\- En efecto. Somos el pueblo que luchó en la guerra.

El rey se quedó petrificado. La reina pareció despertar de su letargo. Pude observar como los guardias a nuestro alrededor se ponían tensos.

\- ¿Ustedes son los... "inmortales"?  
\- Supongo que se ha dicho muchas cosas sobre aquello... y se habrán deformado y llenado de mitos. Pero sí... somos ese pueblo. Pero para nosotros, ese conflicto ya es cosa del pasado.  
\- Y si... ¿dijera que no? - dijo con voz temblorosa.  
\- Por favor... Reitero que nuestra proposición es pacífica. Si lo rechaza, no pasará nada. Símplemente buscaremos otras oportunidades y nos asentaremos en otro territorio. Tan sólo supondrá la pérdida de una magnífica oportunidad para usted.  
\- Me temo que su proposición causaría un conflicto diplomático con el gobierno de Butterfly.  
\- Es una pena. Pero tómese tiempo para reconsiderarlo. Por lo que hemos oído, la corona puede que pase pronto a su hija, la cual tiene simpatía por los monstruos, que fue el origen del conflicto en primer lugar. Además, usted es un rey soberano. No estaremos junto a la frontera de los Butterfly, por lo que no habría problema.  
Pero entiendo la importancia de la diplomacia... Mientras no cerremos una oferta con nadie, nuestra oferta seguirá en pie.

\- ¡MAJESTAD! - entró un soldado alarmado gritando - ¡Tenemos un problema muy grave!

Si este es NUESTRO asunto... ha sido justo a tiempo.

\- Discúlpenme. Parece que hay asuntos de urgencia que requieren mi atención.  
\- No se preocupe. Básicamente habíamos terminado. Espero que no sea grave. Ha sido un honor hablar con usted. Buenos días. - dije mientras hice una reverencia.

Cuando nos fuimos, dimos un par de saltos hasta llevar a nuestra dimensión. Una pequeña ventaja de esta...

\- ¿Mordieron el anzuelo? - pregunté.  
\- El mejor escenario posible... Pudimos involucrar al príncipe. - dijo uno de los provocadores contratados.  
\- ¡Excelente! Ha salido mejor de lo previsto... ¿Y el veneno?  
\- ¡Ja! El principito se llevó una verdadera sorpresa cuando vió que tiramos varios carros de glándulas de araña.  
\- Bien... Veamos como responde cada reino a este pequeño conflicto.  
\- ¿Y sí negocian? - preguntó Rasticore, que era el encargado de coordinarlo todo.  
\- No te preocupes. Hay un plan para cada posible camino. Seguiremos provocándo donde más duele. Por el momento, con un poco de suerte, cuando les apriete el hambre el rey aceptará nuestra presencia.  
\- ¿Y no atarán cabos? Quiero decir... que justo nos presentemos cuando ocurren estas cosas... ¿no les resultará sospechoso y nos señalarán?  
\- Puede... Por eso seguiremos caldeando el ambiente.


	7. Discusiones

Star POV

\- ¿Seguro que no te has equivocado con la fecha, PonyHead?  
\- No... Mira... Tengo la invitación aquí mismo.

PonyHead agitó su boca y sacó el papel arrugado y baboso en su lengua.

\- Ugg... ¡Qué asco! ... A ver... Aquí dice... "El actual propietario del "Bounce Lounge" tiene el placer de informarles de que reabrirá sus puertas. Por su pasión por este sitio y en honor a la organización de la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos de este lugar, le solicitamos humildemente su presencia para construir juntos un nuevo futuro en el renacer de la mejor sala de fiestas de todas las dimensiones.", blablabla... Lugar de encuentro... Hora... Sí... Debería ser aquí y ahora.

\- ¡Este sitio está igual que cuando nos fuimos! ¡Está hecho un desastre!

\- Perdonad la confusión. - dijo una voz detrás suya.  
\- ¡Dennis!  
\- Hola, princesa Star.  
\- Tú... ¿tú eres el propietario?  
\- Oye, Star... - preguntó PonyHead en voz algo más baja, pero no lo suficiente-. ¿Este no era el tipo ese que te daba tantos problemas?  
\- No - le susurré - Es su hermano.  
\- Aaaahhh. Ya decía yo que había pegado un estirón muy rápido.

La situación era un poco rocambolesca... No es que Dennis fuera mal tipo por sí mismo, pero su adoración y fidelidad por Ludo hacía nuestra relación tensa... por decirlo suavemente.

\- ¿De qué va esto, Dennis?  
\- He comprado el lugar con todos mis ahorros de lo que me ha pagado mi hermano por la tienda. Creía estar haciendo una gran inversión... pero las reparaciones van a costar más de lo esperado.  
\- Si esperas sacarnos dinero lo llevas claro, pájaro. - dijo PonyHead  
\- En realidad... esperaba que pudierais ayudarme a poner este sitio en marcha... Ya lo hicisteis una vez. ¿No?  
\- Sí. ¡Y la vieja nos timó! Paso. - dijo tajante Pony  
\- Os ofreceré una parte de las ganancias. Con contrato por escrito.  
\- ¡80%! - gritó Ponyhead  
\- ¡No puedo ofreceros tanto! ¡Jamás devolvería la deuda!... Os puedo dar un 10%.  
\- Está bien... 70%  
\- 15%  
\- 80% - repitió PonyHead  
\- ¡Has vuelto a subir tu negociación! ¡No es así como funciona!.  
\- Una noticia para tí... ¡Ya soy rica! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! No me interesa.  
\- Pero puedo daros otras cosas si quereis.  
\- No tienes nada que me interese.  
\- Y con el contrato, os daré unas tijeras dimensionales para que podais venir e iros cuando querais. - dijo enseñando un par

A Ponyhead se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

\- OOoooooohhhhh. ¡Trato hecho!  
\- ¡PONYHEAD! - protesté. Ninguno de los dos había contado conmigo.  
\- Corrijo. 15% para mí, y 15% para Star...

Dennis suspiró.

\- Está bien... el 30% para vosotras. Pero nadie más a repartir. Si traeis otros amigos, les dais parte de lo vuestro.  
\- Lo llevan claro... Ellos trabajarán gratis.

Ponyhead ni me había dejado hablar. En realidad, yo no podía hacer este trabajo. No tenía tiempo.

\- Pero Ponyhead... ¡Yo no tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Ahora soy reina en funciones! Y tengo un montón de problemas que...  
\- Ya, ya, ya... El maiz y eso... No te preocupes, chica. ¡Yo me encargo de todo! Tú sólo llama a nuestro grupo como la primera vez, preséntate en la inauguración y ya está. A partir de ahí, todo irá sólo.  
\- Oh, vamos PonyHead... ¿De verdad vas a trabajar aquí?  
\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es un sueño! - dijo mirando alrededor - Bueno... Lo será de nuevo... ¡Voy a estar todo el día de fiesta! ¡Y mi padre se pondrá como loco de contento cuando sepa que tengo un trabajo! ¡No se lo va a creer! Tardará un tiempo en darse cuenta que no es un trabajo de verdad. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!  
\- Ponyhead... Tendrás que ayudar a gestionar este sitio. ¡Sí que es un trabajo de verdad! ¿Te crees que esto se hace sólo?

Pero Ponyhead no escuchaba... Estaba como bailando, con música que sólo debía existir en su imaginación.

De repente un portal se abrió y con ruido apareció un goblin montado en una cabina de fotos como si de una moto se tratara...

\- ¡Hola, Ponyhead!... ¿Este es el sitio? - dijo extrañado  
\- Sí... Aunque es pronto. El sitio aún no está listo. Pero déjala ahí. Cuando abramos, va a ser una mina de oro.  
\- Hola... - dijo Ben - Tú eres la chica de la boda, ¿verdad?

Cómo olvidar a este tipo. El tipo que nos encerró a Marco y a mí en la cabina porque creía que "necesitabamos un morreo".

\- ¿Qué tal con tu novio?  
\- Marco no es mi novio.  
\- Siento que no saliera bien.

Ponyhead nos miraba confusa a los dos.

\- ¿De qué estais hablando?  
\- De nada, ¿verdad Ben?  
\- Bueno... vale... Si me necesitais, ya sabeis donde estoy... Y dijo mientras entró a un pequeño agujero encima de la cabina.  
\- ¡Hay toda una casa ahí dentro!, ¿sabes? Es difícil entrar, pero Ben me lo enseñó. Es un pequeño apartamento.  
\- Así que os conoceis.  
\- ¡Claro! Es el primo de Roy, el de los salchiduendes. Él mantiene la cabina en marcha y la lleva de un lado a otro. Básicamente lleva la cabina por sí mismo y repartimos las ganancias.  
\- Ya  
\- ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? ¡Cabina de fotos! ¡Vamos a hacer un viaje por el pasado! - dijo entrando a la cabina sin pedirme opinión.  
\- No llevo dinero. - me excusé, sabiendo que lo más probable es que PonyHead tampoco llevase. Los dólares pringosos no suelen funcionar bien en las máquinas.  
\- No importa... Soy la propietaria, ya sabes. Hay un modo especial administrador que no necesita dinero.  
\- Uuhhhh...  
\- Chiiica... Que humor tan horrible llevas. Vas a quedar fatal en las fotos. Mira... Mejor vamos a recordar los buenos tiempos. Este trasto tiene un historial, ¿sabes?  
\- ¿Historial?

Oh, oh. Mi peor pesadilla. Ponyhead conociendo mi mayor secreto.

\- Sí, B-Fly... Están todas las fotos guardadas en una memoria gigante... Ben me dijo que tiene sitio como para un siglo de uso. Además, puedes buscar por caras... Mira.

Ponyhead puso la lengua en un sitio especial y se activó un menú en la pantalla. Se sacó una foto y la seleccionó. Le salió un listado de fotos bastante grande.

\- Mira estas primeras ¡Qué jóvenes eramos! A ver cuantas... ¡Mil cuatrocientas veintisiete fotos! Debo estar cerca del record. A ver, Star... Ponte tú.  
\- ¡No! ¡Déjalo!  
\- Pero chica... que mal humor tienes hoy... ¿Temes que tenga más fotos que tú? Mira... Aquí salimos las dos... selecciono tu cara y...  
\- ¡ ¡ PARA ! !  
\- ¡Mil seiscientas cuarenta y cinco! ¡Premio para la reina!... ¿Cuando te has hecho tantas fotos, chica? Siempre que he venido contigo he acabado haciendo la mitad de las fotos sola.  
\- ¿ Pero quieres parar ?  
\- ¡Casi cuatrocientas fotos en los últimos seis meses! ¡Pero si ya habían cerrado este lugar!... ¿Y esta fecha? ¿No estábamos luchando con Meteora por aquel entonces?  
\- Era una boda... Tú no estabas.  
\- Aaaaahhhh... Vale... ¿Que tal salió Tom? Sale en las fotos, ¿no? Con los demonios no pasa como con los vampiros... ¿Verdad?  
\- ¡Pero si ya te has hecho fotos con él! Lo sabes de sobra. ¡Y mis fotos no son asunto tuyo!  
\- ¡Pero si son todas tuyas con Marco! ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? ¡Trescientas sesenta fotos!  
\- Vale... Sí. Ese día Marco y yo hicimos el tonto... ¿Estás contenta?  
\- ¿Pero qué te pasa, B?... ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Hay alguna foto que no quieres que vea?  
\- ¡No! ¡Para! - dije mientras forcejeaba con ella, que viendo mi insistencia insistía ahora ya con suspicacia.

Y seguía bajando más y más... viendo como las fotos pasaban.

\- ¡Para! ¡Para ya te digo! - dije mientras intentaba apretar la pantalla a la vez.  
\- ¡No funcionará! ¡Sólo reacciona a mi lengua! ¡Jajaja! Ahora ya has despertado mi curio...

Las últimas fotos... Había llegado al final.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...  
\- ¡No es lo que tú piensas!

Pero seleccionó la miniatura y se hizo a pantalla completa. Marco y yo besándonos.

\- El Starco es real - dijo Ponyhead  
\- ¡Todo fue culpa de Ben! Nos contó un cuento de que la máquina nos tendría encerrados hasta que nuestras fotos fueran... sinceras. Marco estaba raro... Por eso me saqué tantas fotos con él... Quería saber que pasaba... Y cuando no quedaba más dinero...¡él me soltó la bomba! Resulta que ahora él está enamorado de mí... ¡Y me besó pensando que sería la única forma de salir de la cabina!  
\- Marco... ¿te besó? - preguntó...

Y se lanzó a los botones de la pantalla. Una foto atrás, la foto del beso. Otra vez atrás... otra vez el beso, repitiéndose varias veces.

\- Pues a mí no me parece que le hagas la cobra, chica.

Era cierto... Tenía las fotos guardadas desde entonces. Ni había querido mirarlas. Pero ahora que podía verlo y a toda pantalla... Era verdad. En aquel momento aún estaba en shock por lo que me había dicho Marco... Creo que, en el fondo, en aquel instante, hasta fantaseé con ese beso, pensando que sólo existiría en mi mente, como un recuerdo de tiempos pasados. Lo último que pensé es que él se acercaría a mí. Prácticamente actué de forma automática, como cada vez que lo había imaginado. Me sorprendí a mi misma en ese beso, como si hubiera sido algo inconsciente que mi verdadero yo fue incapaz de detener a tiempo.

También recuerdo su cara un par de segundos despues. Seguro que mi cara estaba tan sorprendida como la suya.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Te has salido con la tuya! Fue mutuo, ¿vale?. Dudé por un momento y me arrepentí justo despues. ¡Ojalá hubiera una foto más! ¡Los dos estábamos en shock!  
\- ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Pusiste los cuernos a Tom! ¡Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado!

Era verdad... Y no podía sentirme ya más culpable.

\- Yo era una Startom total... Las apuestas estaban a 3:1 a favor del ¡Starco!  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- De Santa Olga, claro. ¿Qué crees que se hace en el patio de lo susurros?  
\- Espera... ¡ ¿Apostaste sobre mi relación? !

PonyHead ignoró mi indignación.

\- Aaaaaah. Ahora entiendo. Tom se lo huele, ¿verdad? Por eso está tan raro.  
\- Tom ya lo sabe. Marco se lo dijo.  
\- Uaaauuu... Así que Marco quiere jugar sucio, ¿eh?  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- ¿No es obvio, chica? Marco se lo ha dicho para que se enfade y rompa contigo, y así poder estar contigo. Parece que Marco tiene un fondo de chico malo despues de todo.  
\- ¡No fue así! Cuando Marco y Tom eran los únicos que seguían en pie contra Meteora, Marco se lo dijo para que Tom no se sacrificara por él y se salvara.  
\- ¡Mierda! ¡Yo estaba allí y me lo perdí! Eso me pasa por ser valiente y cargar directamente contra Meteora... ¡Tendrías que haberme visto! ¡Casi la tumbé!...

Me costaba mucho creerme esa afirmación despues de mi batalla contra ella.

Volví a pulsar en la pantalla al icono de borrar.

\- Ya te he dicho que no func...

Las mejillas de nuestra foto brillaron, justo igual que cuando sostenía la foto. Como un resorte, aparté mi mano de la pantalla y volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?  
\- Nada.  
\- ¿B-Fly?

Sabía que seguiría dándome la paliza con esto. Era tontería evitarlo, así que volví a tocar la pantalla.

\- ¿Pero qué?... ¿Desde cuando se ilumina una foto al contacto? ¡ ¿ Y por qué tiene Marco mejillas que brillan ? !  
\- No lo sé. Tom cree que todo lo que ha pasado es por la Luna de Sangre... Se ha obsesionado con eso.  
\- Pero... ¿No se suponía que eso era una leyenda?  
\- También muchos creíais que el Tocón era una leyenda.  
\- Bueno punto.

Nos quedamos pensativas por unos minutos,. Luego Ponyhead volvió a las fotos, a cambiar entre antes y despues del beso.

\- Ssstaaarcoooo - dijo casi en susurros - Tengo que cambiar mi apuesta ahora que aún estoy a tiempo. ¡Es apostar sobre seguro!

\- PonyHead... ¿Podrías borrar las fotos de una vez?  
\- ¿Estás segura? ¡Puedes ganar una fortuna en la prensa rosa con estas fotos!  
\- ¡No voy a hacer público mis confusiones emocionales!  
\- ¿Es así como lo llamas? ¿Confusión?  
\- Escúchame bien... PonyHead... Si esto sale a la luz, no sólo mi relación con Tom se puede poner aún más cuesta arriba. Hay gente que podría usarlo para atacarme ahora que me juego el trono.  
\- Vale... vale... Lo que sea por mi hermana...

Y apuntó al borrado...

\- ¿Estás totalmente segura? Nadie puede acceder a ellas... ¿Y si al final acabas con el terrestre? ¿No querrás tener un recuerdo de vuestro primer beso?  
\- Ya tengo los originales, gracias.  
\- UuuuUUUUUuuuu... - chilló con sorna. Y me arrependí de haber dicho eso.

PonyHead borró por fin las fotos del beso.

\- Esto es importante, Pony. Prométeme que no dirás nada de esto a nadie. Es muy importante para mí, sobre todo por ahora.  
\- No te preocupes, B-Fly. Soy una tumba.

Eso dijo... Pero mis experiencias me decían que a PonyHead le cuesta muchísimo tener la boca cerrada en estas cuestiones. El universo parecía conspirar contra mí una vez más.

* * *

Marco POV

Los mapas de Gaspar son buenos, pero hay detalles que se escapan y sólo se pueden comprobar in situ. Ya es mi tercer lugar candidato de visita.

El primero resultó ser un cañón, totalmente impracticable por los lados, y una zona de paso por el medio que resultaría en conflicto al ocuparlo.

El segundo resultaba símplemente demasiado montañoso y seco. Era todo roca.

Este tercero era más prometedor a simple vista. A diferencia de otros, era una barrera montañosa, pero no un paso como el anterior. En todo caso, había un paso pero perpendicular que ocupaba apenas un pequeño trozo de la zona neutral. En realidad, si era así, era porque era muy montañosa y ambos reinos debían considerar la montaña, de alguna forma el separador entre ambas.

El reino de los PonyHead estaba construido en una montaña. Ventajas de poder volar. Pero no era lo más habitual. Esta era una zona más bien entre dos reinos, el de los PonyHead, el Butterfly y el bosque de la muerte segura que se consideraba del reino de Butterfly pero se trataba como una zona neutral, lo cual era una gran ventaja, porque permitiría desplazarse a los monstruos sin necesidad de cruzar reinos y causar suspicacias. Prácticamente podría considerarse una extensión del bosque, aunque su localización y ausencia de árboles lo hacían considerar algo diferente..

Era zona montañosa, pero los animales rumiantes parecían haber abierto pequeños pasos entre las montañas suficientes para recorrerlos a pie o en montura. Traer carretas eso sería más problemático, pero siempre podríamos echarles una mano con portales.

A diferencia del anterior, el lugar bastante húmedo, lleno de hierba entre rocas. Parece que los vientos arrastran las nubes contra las laderas con frecuencia, y la altura aquí es más baja que las nubes, así que las nieblas y lluvias deben ser frecuentes. Suficientes para mantener el entorno parcialmente húmedo. Es probable que escondido entre las rocas dieramos con pequeños manantiales o hubiera depósitos de agua para tener pozos.

En resumen... no había diferencia significativa con cualquier lugar montañoso de la Tierra. Y rara es la montaña que no pueda tener sus pequeños pueblos ganaderos. Era, claramente, un lugar poco apropiado para cultivar maiz u otros cereales, pero sí podría servir para tener granjas ganaderas. También sería posible construir huertas haciendo terrazas de piedra. Era sorprendente la poca variedad que había en Mewni de alimento y actividades. Sí... su maiz era excelente... pero fuera de eso... Quizás era el momento de traer otros cultivos.

La madera podría no ser el material de construcción más adecuado aquí, pero rocas no faltaban.

El paso cercano entre reinos también podía ofrecer oportunidades de comercio. Unos mesones para la gente de paso, o si se quería vender algo a cualquiera de los dos reinos era un lugar mucho mejor que dentro mismo del propio bosque.

Pero había que comprobarlo más a fondo... Porque... ¿acaso no podría haber tenido otra gente la misma idea?

Las montañas tenían otra ventaja... si eras tú el que la aprovechaba. Los diferentes recovecos de la ladera rocosa, con su inclinación, ofrece numerosos lugares invisibles al ojo lejano. Un lugar idea para poder esconderse... tanto si es para alejarse de los Mewmanos como si es para realizar asaltos. Un lugar de paso además es una buena oportunidad de cometer delitos... si bien hasta donde yo sabía, no había ningún problema de importancia ahora mismo.

A no ser que la gente de aquí lo diera tan por descontado que ni le diera importancia. A pesar de todo mi tiempo en Mewni, hay aún muchas cosas que no sé.

El lugar es grande, así que no tengo tiempo de verlo todo por mismo. Me limitaré a las zonas más cercanas a las zonas de paso, así como lugares escondidos, donde un grupo de bandidos tuviera la mejor vista para observar su alrededor.

Y así fue... En uno de esos lugares ocultos a la vista... encontré algunos rastros de presencia. Había adquirido mucha habilidad en mi tiempo persiguiendo a Hekapoo.

Intenté ocultarme yo mismo, e ir por los posibles lugares donde pudieran esconderse con ciudado, para no ser yo precisamente el sorprendido...

Pasado un tiempo, por fin pillé a alguien mirándome desde las rocas, intentándo ocultarse. Pero demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Tú!...

Y aquel, fuera quien fuera, comenzó a correr entre arbustos. Comencé a perseguirle... pero entonces el oído me advirtió de más movimiento. ¿Me estaban dirigiendo a una trampa? ¿O era un hermitaño y confundí algunos riudos de animales o desprendimientos con más gente?

No me gustaba. Podrían estar rodeándome sin saberlo, así que decidí ir a la zona más llana. Me hacía más visible, pero tampoco me podrían atacar sin mostrarse igualmente. Iba siendo hora de ir a buscar ayuda.

\- ¡Vete, Mewmano! ¡Este lugar no es para tí! - dijo la voz desde algún escondrijo que no lograba localizar.  
\- ¡No quería asustarte! ¡Vengo en son de paz!  
\- ¡No nos asustas! - dijo. ¿Plural? ¿Estaba ya rodeado? ¿O quizás era un farol de quien fuera?  
\- Por favor...¡Muéstrate! Sólo quiero hablar.

Y se levantó desde detrás de una roca.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Era un ser que parecía como un roedor humanoide gigante. En el reino de Butterfly lo llamarían monstruo. Yo, ojalá supiera las diferentes especies pero eran demasiadas. Muchos estaban al borde de la extinción, imposible de encontrar pareja de su misma especie. Aunque una de las ventajas de un lugar mágico como Mewni es que las parejas mixtas parecen poder procrear sin limitaciones. Según lo que yo sabía de biología terrestre, eso no debería ser posible.

\- ¿Conoces a otros del bosque? - dije señalando al bosque de la Muerte Segura  
\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
\- Hay... gente... allí que quiere prosperar, y el bosque es demasiado peligroso y no les está permitido cortar árboles... Estaba estudiando lugares alternativos... y este parece un buen lugar.

Creo que le pillé un poco desprevenido porque se quedó varios segundos sin saber que decir.

\- ¿Un Mewmano ayudando a los monstruos del bosque? Resulta difícil de creer - dijo un nuevo tipo que apareció desde otro escondite.

\- Oye... primero... que sepas que no soy Mewmano, sino Humano... de la dimensión de la Tierra. Y segundo... deberías saber que las cosas están cambiando... La propia reina Star Butterfly quiere ayudarlos personalmente...

Un montón de gente apareció de la nada.

\- ¡No queremos saber nada de los Butterfly!  
\- ¡Vete! ¡Es tu última oportunidad!

Ahora que podía ver a varios miembros diferentes pude advertir que era otra comunidad de monstruos. Realmente no debían de tener intención de hacerme daño ya que estaban en clara superioridad y conocían el terreno. Sin embargo, no me parecía inteligente forzar su paciencia. Quizás si venía con BuffFrog u otros, serían más receptivos a mis palabras. Por el momento, era mejor hacer lo que me decían.

* * *

Star POV

Era "pronto", si entendíamos por eso tener algo de tiempo en mi apretada agenda. Gaspar se empeña en meter más y más tareas. Cuantas más soy capaz de hacer, más apunta. Por eso dejé de esforzarme al máximo hace tiempo.

Por suerte, la "cita" con PonyHead que se suponía que iba a ser más larga me dejaba una pequeña pausa inesperada. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, podría estar un poco a mi aire sin tener que romper los compromisos para variar.

¿Donde estaría Marco? Le envié un mensaje de texto pero no respondió. Era extraño, porque no tenía cobertura. Algo raro teniendo en cuenta que los pixies le hicieron el "apaño" al móvil para darle cobertura multidimensional. Quizás lo tenía sin batería. Marco insistía en seguir usando su antigua batería incluso aunque los enchufes de su habitación fueran parte de mi hechizo reflejo para mostrar su habitación aquí.  
Decía que la rutina de hacer pequeños detalles como siempre, como cargar el móvil, le hacían sentirse un poco más como en casa.

Esperaba que fuera eso... porque la alternativa sería que Marco habría roto por accidente su móvil, o aún peor, que habría ido por su cuenta a la dimensión de los septarian o algo parecido... Un lugar que neutralizase la magia.

\- ¡Apártate Johansen!  
\- ¡Tú no puedes darme órdenes! ¡Soy tu rey!

Oh, oh... Voces del ala del dormitorio de mis padres, donde descansaba ahora mi madre.

\- ¡Tia Erethia!, ¿qué ocurre aquí?  
\- Tu padre no me deja ver a mi sobrina.

Sabíamos que antes o despues, esto ocurriría. Insistir en que mi madre está "enferma" sin concretar nada debaja intranquila a la gente.

\- Hemos recibido "esto" - dijo con indignación enseñando un papel  
\- ¿Qué tiene de raro? - preguntó mi padre haciéndose el tonto, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba.  
\- ¡Este tipo de reuniones sólo puede significar una cosa! ¡Vamos a hablar de la regencia!  
\- Bien... ¿Y? Ya te he dicho que Moon está indispuesta. Mi hija no puede estar en funciones para siempre. Es lo lógico, ¿no?  
\- ¡Nos dijisteis que la recuperación de Moon era inminente!

Ajá... Ahora comprendía mejor. Erethia jamás había sido ni de lejos tan poderosa como mi madre, y además, era una Butterfly. Siempre que se había enfrentado a mi madre había salido perdiendo. Creyendo que mi madre estaba al borde de la recuperación, Erethia no iba a hacer nada. Sin embargo, se había acabado el tiempo. Mi padre, al convocar la reunión de regencia, había dejado entrever la realidad. El estado de mi madre es más grave.

\- ¡Apartaros los dos! - dijo al borde de su paciencia. Y con un campo de magia nos empujó hacia atrás con brusquedad. Me había pillado un poco desprevenida.

Abrió la puerta. Mi madre estaba despierta, pero ida como siempre.

\- ¡Moon! ¡Estás bien! Me alegro de verte, sobrina.  
\- Moon... Moooooon... Moooooooooooon... - dijo con cara ida  
\- Pero... ¿Qué?  
\- Perdona tía - intervine con rapidez -. Mi madre toma medicinas muy fuertes y está durante un rato... un poco fuera de sí.

Erethia cogió los brazos de mi madre y los examinó.

\- ¡No me cuentes historias, sobrina! ¡Está limpia! ¡Eso sólo puede significar una cosa! ¡Ha estado en la dimensión de la magia!  
\- ¿Eh? - esto me había pillado un poco desprevenida. ¿Erethia sabría sobre esto? Bueno... a fin de cuentas ella tenía un significativo control de la magia. Sus marcas de las mejillas lo debaja claro.  
\- ¿Cuanto tiempo ha estado allí? ¿Y cuanto tiempo ha estado así desde entonces?  
\- Eeeehhhh... - no sabía que decir. No podía decir la verdad, y cualquier mentira sería obvia.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Dios!... ¡Ha estado así desde lo de Meteora!, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa, tia Erethia?  
\- ¡Es sobredosis de exposición a la magia... ! Recuerdo haber leído sobre esto hace muchos años. Sólo hay tres casos conocidos... todos de nuestra familiar. Dos se recuperaron a los pocos días... La última... Una hermana de mi bisabuela... ¡se quedó así para siempre!  
\- La alta comisión ya está trabajando en esto. - dijo papá - Omnitraxus...

Erethia dió media vuelta y se fué a toda velocidad, dejando a mi padre hablando sólo.  
Luego... suspiró.

\- Ya empezamos.

* * *

POV Príncipe KelpBottom

Hacía tiempo que no veía a mi padre de este humor. Él es siempre tan afable y tranquilo... Supongo que estar a dieta le pone de los nervios.

\- ¡Estamos al borde de la hambruna por culpa vuestra! - gritó mi padre con furia. Su color de piel era diferente al acostumbrado.  
\- Sentimos mucho lo ocurrido... pero también tenemos que aclarar qué ha ocurrido. ¡Tenemos indicios de que vuestra guardia ha robado una de nuestras minas reserva!  
\- Espera... ¿ ¡ nos estais acusando de ladrones ! ? ¿ Matais nuestro pescado y venís aquí a acusarnos de lo que VOSOTROS habeis hecho ?  
\- Nadie habría tirado veneno a las aguas si no nos hubieran robado. ¿Lo hicisteis o no?  
\- ¿Para qué querríamos robaros? ¡Nuestro reino no tenía ningún problema hasta que habeis tirado ese veneno!  
\- Fue una turba enfurecida por lo ocurrido con la mina.  
\- ¡Sabemos que vuestro hijo está involucrado!  
\- Nuestro hijo sólo es un chiquillo que se dejó presionar por la gente enfurecida. ¡Él no ha instigado nada! Si queremos aclarar esto, lo primero que hay hacer es aclarar el tema del robo.  
\- ¡Exigimos un castigo ejemplar para los envenenadores! ¡ ¡ LO OCURRIDO ES IMPERDONABLE ! !

La princesa SpiderBite, que había estado callada hasta ahora, se levantó brúscamente haciendo mucho ruido con la silla.

Tanto mi padre como el rey SpiderBite se callaron sorprendidos por su actitud. Parecía que iba a decir algo importante.

La princesa estuvo callada unos segundos. Comenzó a ponerse roja y sudar.

\- Esto... Creo que estoy indispuesta... - dijo finalmente con cara de incomodidad.  
\- Yo la acompañaré... - dije ante nuestros padres, que se habían quedado un poco descolocados por la interrupción...

Pero en cuanto empezamos a caminar, la discusión volvió como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

\- ¡No tiene sentido una disculpa ni castigo si la acusación del robo es cierta!

La princesa y yo dejamos atrás la puerta de la sala diplomática y las voces se atenuaron.

\- Perdona, Larry. - dijo la princesa - En realidad no necesito ir al baño. Es que no aguanto esas discusiones. ¡Es un diálogo de sordos!  
\- Sí... bueno... ya sabes como son. Si se enfadan un poco, en seguida sacarán los trapos sucios del pasado de nuestras familias.  
\- Ya... pero... ¡esta vez parece grave! - dijo la princesa. Su cara reflejaba un gran estrés.  
\- Bueno... El hecho de que se hayan reunido es buena señal. Aunque acaben a gritos, si hubieran querido atacarse, ya lo hubieran hecho. Estarán enfadados un tiempo y luego pasará...  
\- Espero que tengas razón - dijo mientras me sonrió.  
\- Por cierto... te ves geníal, Penélope.

No sabía si tomarme esas confianzas. En realidad, ella es una chica muy maja. Pude hablar un poco con ella cuando Star Butterfly hizo una fiesta entre monstruos y mewmanos... Fue un poco raro, porque casi todos los mewmanos que conoce de cerca son de la realeza o nobleza, mientras que en el caso de los monstruos son gente aleatoria que ha conocido en sus famosas aventuras.

Ya habíamos hablado un rato hasta que PonyHead me arrastró a sus aburridas conversaciones. Malditos ojos irresistibles de ese corcel. ¡La habría mandado a freir espárragos hace tiempo, pero es que cada vez que veo esos ojos me derrito! Y el olor de su pelo... ¡Ólvídala Larry!

\- ¿Verdad? ¡Ní una sola picadura!  
\- ¡Qué suerte!  
\- Eso les digo yo a los demás... pero... ¿quieres saber un secreto? En realidad es el aceite de Slime...  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Os seguís viendo!  
\- Acabamos de vernos hace unos días. ¿Sabes que los monstruos habían decidido asentarse en otra dimensión y unos tíos horribles los esclavizaron? Star los liberó. Lo primero que hizo al regresar fue contactar conmigo, para disculparse por no haber podido hacerlo antes. ¡Por haber estado secuestrado! ¡Es un encanto!  
\- Es la primera noticia que tengo. Pobre gente.  
\- ¡Mewni cada vez está peor! Primero los daños a los Butterfly de la miss Heinous monstruosa... luego el rapto de los monstruos... el robo de nuestras minas... ahora el envenenamiento de vuestras aguas... ¡Es todo un desastre! - dijo agitada  
\- Mala suerte, supongo. De todas formas todo tiene explicación salvo lo del robo... Te aseguro que nosotros no hemos robado a nadie. ¿Es verdad que teneis pruebas?  
\- Sí... Unos restos de corazas de dragón de mar, unas armas de las vuestras también...  
\- Qué raro... Es... es casi como si quisieran incriminarnos.

Mi idea pareció agitar aún más a Penélope, que movió su cabeza en negación

\- ¿Quien podría hacer algo así? No tenemos ningún enemigo declarado...  
\- No sé... Quizás eran unos ladrones profesionales y lo hicieron para despistar.

Ese pensamiento pareció aliviarla.

\- Quizás...  
\- Espero que no sean los tipos que nos visitaron hace poco.  
\- ¿Qué tipos?  
\- Supongo que habrás leído sobre el conflicto de los Butterfly con los monstruos, hace décadas, cuando la reina era una adolescente.  
\- Sí. Me suena.  
\- Por lo visto estos tipos iban a la cabeza de la guerra. - expliqué haciendo gala de mis estudios de historia. - Son unos septarian que se regeneran a una velocidad asombrosa, no como los del norte.

Penélope se quedó rígida, con la mirada ida. Sus pupilas se hicieron diminutas.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- Me acabo de dar cuenta lo que me contó Slime, sobre los tipos que los esclavizaban. La mayoría eran como lagartos. Lucharon para intentar huir, pero me dijo que esos tipos se curaban, que eran incansables... ¿Crees que son los mismos?  
\- ¡Esclavistas! ¡Oh, por Mewni! ¡Es peor de lo que me imaginaba!  
\- ¡Hasta podrían ser los del ataque! No me acuerdo por qué... lo estudié hace años, pero recuerdo que algo pasó en esa guerra por la que fuimos la clave de su derrota. ¡Deben odiarnos a muerte! ¡Tenemos que avisar a nuestros padres!

* * *

Rasticore POV

Estábamos mirando atentamente las pantallas. Trex había logrado desplegar un impresionante dispositivo de espionaje en el palacio de los KelpBottom.

En la pantalla principal, mirábamos la discusión entre las dos familias, que había comenzado a alcanzar las acusaciones personales.

Trex miraba la pantalla satisfecho, con una copa en la mano, disfrutando de la situación.

\- Sólo por curiosidad. ¿Cómo has logrado que te funcionen los sistemas de espionaje? He estado allí y ninguno de mis aparatos funciona. Ni siquiera mi motosierra.  
\- Eso es porque usan magia y este palacio está preparado para bloquearla. Este sistema de espionaje usa sólo tecnología terresrte. Funciona sin magia, y como puedes ver, sin problemas.

Interesante, pensé.

\- Señor - avisó uno de los agentes que teníamos monitorizando diferentes zonas del castillo -. Los príncipes están hablando de nosotros.  
\- Pásalo a la pantalla principal.

El príncipe KelpBottom y la princesa SpiderBite se mostraban preocupados y hablaban nerviosos.

\- ¡Esclavistas! ¡Oh, por Mewni! ¡Es peor de lo que me imaginaba! - dijo el príncipe  
\- ¡Hasta podrían ser los del ataque! No me acuerdo por qué... lo estudié hace años, pero recuerdo que algo pasó en esa guerra por la que fuimos la clave de su derrota. ¡Deben odiarnos a muerte! ¡Tenemos que avisar a nuestros padres! - dijo la princesa SpiderBite

\- Mierda... Creo que han descubierto el plan.

La expresión de Trex cambió.  
\- Mi intuición sobre el joven era cierta. - dijo molesto  
\- Espero que tengas un plan alternativo, porque parece que este está muerto antes de empezar.

Trex no pareció tomarse bien mi confianza. Nota para mí. No molestarle.

\- Siempre tengo un plan.

Los príncipes se detuvieron justo al abrir la puerta. La discusión de los padres estaba en su punto más álgido y los gritos se hicieron presentes. Los príncipes dieron un par de pasos atrás.

\- Vaya - dijo el joven KelpBottom - Cuando mi padre está así no atiende a razones.  
\- Te entiendo. El mío tampoco me hace mucho caso. Creo... creo que vamos a necesitar pruebas. Si le digo que lo que sé me lo has contado tú se va a cerrar en banda.

Trex sonrió cuando escuchó su conversación.

\- Parece que tenemos una oportunidad - dijo mientras marcó un número de teléfono.  
\- Plan 2c - dijo únicamente y colgó de inmediato.

A los pocos minutos, un hombre entró en la habitación e interrupió la acalorada discusión.

\- Disculpen que les interrumpa - dijo aquel hombre - y susurró algo al oído

\- Tengo que irme. Es una emergencia. - dijo el rey SpiderBite - Pero esto no va a quedar así. Vamos a continuar con esto más adelante.  
\- ¡Por supuesto que continuaremos! - respondió KelpBottom desafiante.

El príncipe KelpBottom entró e intentó hablar con su padre.

\- Papá... Tenemos que hablar.  
\- ¡Ahora no, hijo! ¡Yo también tengo importantes cosas que atender! - dijo con un enfado inmerecido.  
El príncipe suspiró. Su cara parecía indicar que no iba a intentar hablar por hoy.

La reina y el rey KelpBottom se juntaron con la princesa fuera de la sala, donde antes habían estado discutiendo los príncipes. Hablaron voz baja, pero audible para el sistema de espionaje.

\- Ha ocurrido algo muy grave. - dijo el rey -. Tengo un código seda.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo su esposa preocupada  
\- Aún no lo sé, pero tengo que ir tan rápido como pueda. Volved en el carromato. Yo me adelantaré.

La cara de Trex cambió totalmente, volviendo a su cara de satisfacción original. Y se dirigió a mí.

\- Rasticore... Tengo un trabajo para tí.


	8. Sangre

Príncipe Larry Kelpbottom

Cuando mi padre se pone así, no se puede hablar con él. Está ahora farfullando sólo, diciendo todo tipo de cosas horribles sobre los SpiderBite. Por importante que sea, ahora sería inútil hablarle sobre el peligro de los Septarian.  
Tampoco pasará nada por hablar por la mañana. Despues de todo, estoy cansado.

Por eso ya estoy en la cama... intentando relajarme. Parece que los próximos días van a ser duros

Parece que el cansancio me vence más rápido de lo que yo pensaba...

...

\- ¡Hola, KelpBottom! Hoy se te ve mejor que nunca...

PonyHead me mira directamente a los ojos... Sus pupilas en forma de estrellas parecen estar palpitando como corazones. Tiene la mirada de alguien totalmente enamorada.

"Bzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzz"

¡Maldita sea! ¡Era todo un sueño!

El sonido del móvil me ha despertado... Ya debe ser tarde porque salvo ese zumbido lejano, el resto parece estar en calma. Seguro que me ha llamado PonyHead escribiendo alguna trivialidad... ¡Ojalá se pareciera a la de mi sueño! ¿Por qué me gusta tanto ese corcel? Con lo mal que me trata... pero otras veces parece que me hace indirectas. ¿Se hace la dura o todo son imaginaciones mías?

¡Maldita sea! Mi brazo derecho se ha quedado dormido. No puedo moverlo.

¿Por qué están las lámparas apagadas? He abierto los ojos y sigo sin ver nada.

Mi brazo izquierdo parece que también está dormido... aunque responde un poco al revés que el derecho. Me va a costar unos minutos recuperarme.

¿Qué diablos me pasa? Es como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera paralizado.

No... No. Algo está mal... ¡Algo está terriblemente mal!  
Veo un débil resplandor. ¡Es la lámpara! ¡Está encendida pero mis ojos apenas ven!  
Mi brazo izquierdo parece que responde un poco ... ¡Qué diablos! ¡Mis piernas tampoco responden bien!

\- SSSSsssssoo... - "SOCORRO" - ¡grito en mi mente! ¡pero mi boca apenas responde!

¿Qué diablos está pasando?

¡PERO QUE ES ESO! ¡Acabo de tocar con mi torpe mano izquierda a mi brazo derecho, intentando que responda! ¡Hay algo agarrado a él! ¡Algo peludo!  
¡ TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ ! ¡TENGO QUE PEDIR AYUDA!

Me arrastro agustiado con mi torpe brazo izquierdo. Mis piernas no responden como deberían. Voy avanzando lentamente por el suelo.  
¡Oh! ¡Esto es malo! ¡MUY MALO!

A duras penas logro levantarme un poco para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla y salir al pasillo.

\- Ayu... ayu... ayudaaa... Ayudaaa... - Mi voz logra apenas ser un susurro

Mi cuerpo no responde más. Me he quedado ciego. Dejo de sentir poco a poco lo que queda de sensibilidad en mi cuerpo. Mi oido se va sustituyendo por un molesto zumbido... y mi pensamiento se va volviendo más y más torpe. No lograré mantenerme consciente por mucho tiempo.

Creo... creo que oigo voces. Espero que alguien me haya visto...

Ojalá alguien pueda...

* * *

Princesa SpiderBite POV

Hace unos meses, todo habría sido más fácil. Como todas las familias reales, teníamos algunos pares de tijeras dimensionales a nuestra disposición. Sin embargo, hacía unas semanas un tipo que ha montado tiendas de importaciones interdimensionales por todo Mewni se dedicó a comprarlas a precios cada vez más altos, por lo visto en un intento de monopolizar el comercio interdimensional. Subió tanto el precio que incluso quienes no querían vender no tardaron en ser robados. Las tijeras se volvieron un bien demasiado codiciado y al que no estábamos acostumbrados a proteger como merecen.

La mujer de la alta comisión que se encarga de suministrarlas puso el grito en el cielo con lo ocurrido y se negó a hacer una nueva tanda para todas las familias. Según ella, crear más podría hacer que fuera muy difícil controlarlas en el futuro. Tan sólo se comprometió a buscar aquellos que reclamaran haber sido robados.

Lamentablemente sólo unas de nuestras tijeras fueron realmente robadas y fue cuando mi hermano las estaba usando en un momento inapropiado, así que mi padre no ha querido protestar por ninguna de ellas. En resumen... estamos sin tijeras a la espera de que nos vendan unas o la Alta Comisión cambie de opinión y nos forje unas nuevas. Por esa razón tenemos que viajar como cualquier ciudadano normal.

Mi padre se había adelantado, yendo por su cuenta con parte de la guardia a caballo, a trote, para llegar cuanto antes. Mi madre y yo usamos el carromato real igual que cuando vinimos. Pero el viaje así es demasiado largo y esta pausa se hacía necesaria.

A pesar de ser la mejor cama del mesón, seguía sintiéndola incómoda. Era la misma de la otra vez. La única habitación de lujo que mi padre había reservado especialmente para nosotros.

Si ahora la sentía más incómoda, probablemente no era por la cama en sí, sino porque a diferencia de la otra vez, donde el agotamiento pudo a mis gustos, todo lo sucedido me mantenía en vela.

¿Y que habrá pasado para que soliciten a mi padre en máxima urgencia? Todos los interrogantes me estaban matando.

Toc... Toc... Toc...

Unos golpecitos en la ventana me asustaron. Eché un vistazo pero no ví nada.

Toc... Toc... Toc..., volvió a sonar.

Me asomé por completo mirando a todos lados. Y por fin lo ví. Era Slime, que estaba fuera tirando piedrecitas.

Abrí la ventana...

\- ¡Slime! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Como me dijiste que ibas a pasar por aquí... No hay muchos sitios donde parar...

"Aaaahhhh... Es un cielo", pensé para mí.

\- Pensé... que podríamos charlar un rato... ¿Puedes bajar?  
\- Mi madre está en la habitación de al lado y la puerta chirría como un guerricornio.  
\- Oh... Bueno...Intentaré subir yo.

Slime intentó escalar por las paredes y el tejado, resbalando cada vez a la cual de manera más cómica.

Al final a los dos nos entró un ataque de risa.

\- Espera. Déjalo. - le dije - Intentaré salir yo por la ventana.  
\- Vale... si te caes yo amortiguaré tu caída.

En el tiempo de las veces que habíamos quedado ya estaba prevenida y llevaba ropa fácil de lavar de manchas de aceite, porque más de la mitad de las veces acabábamos resbalando. Pero era cierto, que si me caía encima de él su elasticidad hacía que la caída fuera blandita. Un poco sucia, pero blanda.

Por suerte, mi equilibrio es mejor. Y bajar es más fácil que subir.

\- ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte! - empezó a decir con entusiasmo mientras nos alejamos a paseo. - Un grupo de amigos hemos formado un grupo de autodefensa. ¡He estado aprendiendo a luchar!  
\- Espera... ¿Tú luchar?  
\- Bueeeno... Mi especialidad es cubrir la retirada de los compañeros, hacer el suelo más resbaladizo y eso, pero he aprendido que soy capaz de hacer algo asombroso... Un poco doloroso, pero... algún día...  
\- Creía que eras pacifista...  
\- ¡Lo sigo siendo!... bueno... más o menos. Yo jamás haría daño a nadie intencionalmente... pero despues de lo que pasó... creo que es bueno saber defenderse si es necesario...

Le corté, porque había algo aún más importante de lo que hablar.

\- Yo también tengo algo importante que contarte. ¿Recuerdas los tipos de los que me hablaste? ¿Los que os esclavizaron? Creo que están viniendo a Mewni. Quieren comprar un terreno cerca de aquí al reino de los KelpBottom.

Slime se quedó quieto. Incluso el aceite de su cuerpo pareción congelarse.

\- Oh... no.

\- Y ha pasado un robo muy extraño que parece hecho para incriminar a los KelpBottom... Mi padre cree que realmente han sido ellos pero yo no termino de creerlo. Es posible que ellos también estén detrás.  
\- ¡Que horror! ¿Y es grave?  
\- ¡Podría desatar una guerra entre nuestros reinos! Y ahora ha pasado algo y mi padre ha tenido que irse a la carrera.  
\- Lo siento. ¿Estás... bien? - dijo mientras me ofreció un abrazo  
\- Mmm... Sí... te lo agradezco... pero mejor no me abraces con esta ropa. Tendría que dar explicaciones.  
\- Oh... claro...

Comenzamos a hablar un rato de cosas más intrascendentes. Me estuvo contando sobre sus nuevos amigos. Nos contó una graciosa historia sobre la princesa Butterfly que lanzó todo el maiz de su castillo en el bosque, de como algunos seguían pensando en marcharse mientras que otros se preparaban para defender su hogar.

De repente, tiró de mí con fuerza para abrazarme.

\- ¡Slime! ¡No estoy lista para esto! ¡Y me estás manchando!  
\- ¡Pssstt!

Entonces me dí cuenta que no me estaba abrazando. Me había arrastrado hacia un arbol grande que estaba entre nosotros y el mesón.  
Ahora, en el silencio, me dí cuenta que había voces cercanas. Un portal había aparecido y varios monstruos salían de él.

\- ¿Les conoces?  
\- No... No son de por aquí. Y tienen pintas de mercenarios... ¡Creo que vienen a por alguien!

Slime tenía razón. Iban armados, con trajes resistentes pero flexibles propios de asaltantes. Luego salió del portal y tipo diferente. Llevaba una extraña armadura negra de un material flexible, pero negra, y a la vez brillante. Llevaba casco y no podía ver su rostro. Sin embargo su morfología, con cola y una cabeza con pico o similar, podía ser perfectamente de un lagarto.  
En su casco había unos ojos extraños, iluminados. No parecían naturales sino algún tipo de gafas que se ponían encima.

Entonces me dí cuenta. ¿Venir a por alguien? ¿Justo ahora que estábamos mi madre y yo? Lo más probable es que ¡nosotras fueramos el objetivo!

\- ¡Mamá! - dije en un extraño grito susurrado

Fuí a salir al encuentro. Me iba a lanzar corriendo a por mi madre, pero Slime me sujetó del brazo.  
\- ¡No seas loca! ¡Si esos tipos os buscan te cogerán y...! ¡Yo iré...!

Mientra hablaba fue interrupido por un grito.

\- ¡Penélope! ¡Penélope Anastasia Spiderbite! ¡Si estás escondida por aquí ya puedes mostrarte o te castigaré hasta que seas mayor de edad!

Era mi madre. No salía del mesón sino de detrás de la casa. Debía haberse dado cuenta de los ruidos que hicimos y al no verme en la habitación debía haber salido a buscarme. Una feliz coincidencia.

En el mesón pareció empezar algún tipo de batalla. Un montón de ruido, gritos y sonido de vasijas y cristales rotos. Una silla salió disparada por una ventana rompiendo los cristales con gran estruendo y los sonidos del interior se hicieron más evidentes.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡AAAAAAHHH! - gritaban desde el interior

Mi madre, alertada por el ruido, parecía tener intención de entrar, quizás temiendo que estuviera allí.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡No! - grité desde mi escondite

Mi madre escuchó mi voz y miró algo perdida sin alcanzar a verme. Me asomé y le hice indicaciones para que se acercase.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí?  
\- ¡Ven! ¡Ven rápido! - indicamos Slime y yo

Mi madre pareció dudar cuando vió a Slime.

\- ¡JEFE! ¡ESTÁN FUERA! - gritó uno de los mercenarios que parecían bloquear la salida del mesón.

Entonces mi madre miró atrás y pareció darse cuenta. Entonces corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia nosotros.

Los mercenarios comenzaron a salir del mesón en persecución.

\- ¡Aaaagggghhh!

Un dolor tremendo en mi hombro. Una saeta. Uno de los mercenarios me había disparado con una ballesta con gran acierto. Y caí al suelo.

Tardé unos segundos en recuperarme. Cuando volví a ser consciente de mi entorno, Slime estaba intentando mantener a raya a los mercenarios con un tronco que había cogido a modo de vara. Le intentaron atacar varias veces, pero sus espadas cruzaban su cuerpo como si nada.

Pero eran demasiados. Rodearon a Slime, golpeándole por todos lados y le perdí de vista. El jefe del traje negro siguió avanzando hacia nosotros. Mi madre se puso delante para protegerme. Tenía una pequeña daga. No sabía que estaba armada. Pero aquel tipo desefundó su espada. Una espada aserrada y terrible.

Sin mediar palabra, se lanzó contra mi madre. Esquivó el primer golpe e intentó usar el puñal, pero aquel tipo era hábil y experimentado. Bloqueó su mano empuñada y con la otra le clavó la espada, ¡de un lado a otro!

\- ¡MAMÁ!

\- AHORA SI QUE ME HABEIS ENFADADO - gritó Slime.

Se sujetó a uno de los tipos que tenía una antorcha y su cuerpo entero se encendió. Todo el aceite era ahora como un cuerpo de fuego. Slime se había convertido en una especie de fuego fatuo y su cuerpo encendido había crecido.

Lo que antes era lanzar aceite para hacerlos resbalar, ahora lanzaba chorros de fuego como si fuera un dragón.

Los mercenarios retrocedieron asustados. Entonces Slime se dió la vuelta hacia mí y se dirigió a mi atacante.

\- TU Y YO VAMOS A AJUSTAR CUENTAS - dijo Slime. Su voz había cambiado tanto como su cuerpo. Ahora era grave y tenebrosa.

Slime intentó atraparlo, pero el tipo dió un salto y lo esquivó. Otro ataque, otra vez esquivado. El enmascarado retrocedía paso a paso, pero no perdió los nervios como el resto del grupo de mercenarios.

De repente, detrás de nosotros, apareció una extraña columna de luz desde el suelo, como si fuera un portal, aunque muy diferente de los de las tijeras, y comenzaron a salir otros monstruos, aunque de un aspecto más amigable. Alguno era conocido, de la fiesta de Star.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí, Slime! ¡Jo, tio... te estás quemando!  
\- LLEVÁROSLAS.

Ví que otro de los monstruos que habían aparecido, uno con un aspecto temible como un cruce de Mantis y araña, lanzó al enmascarado una especie de tela de araña que no logró esquivar por completo, atrapándole la pierna.

Slime le lanzó una última llamarada de fuego, pero parecía que su traje resistía.

\- ¡Retirada! - gritó uno de sus amigos.

Varios de ellos nos llevaron a mi madre y a mí a aquella columna... Tuve una sensación extraña. Fue como si todo mi cuerpo se convirtiera en líquido brillante. Perdí el sentido de mi cuerpo por unos segundos para aparecer luego en un lugar diferente. Tenía un aspecto peligroso. Debía ser el corazón del bosque.

Mi madre yacía inconsciente, con sangre brotando rápidamente de su cuerpo.

\- Espera - dijo el ser que lanzó aquella seda al atacante. - Espero que aún no sea tarde.

Lanzó su tela nuevamente sobre mi madre, envolviéndola hasta hacer un capullo. Luego lo mordió.

\- He detenido su cuerpo. Eso nos permitirá ganar algo de tiempo. Hay que buscar un médico rápido.

Slime apareció corriendo por el portal, aún en llamas, y la luz desapareció detrás de él.

\- ¡ME QUEMO!... ¡DEJAD PASO!... - dijo corriendo a toda velocidad, lanzándose al barro pantanoso que nos rodeaba.  
\- ¡Slime! - dije preocupada  
\- No te preocupes... Estará bien... - dijo el monstruo - Algunos días estará más irritado de lo normal pero se le pasará. Tu brazo, sin embargo... ¡Te han dado con una flecha!

Era cierto... Yo también estaba perdiendo sangre. Más lentamente, pero el dolor regresaba. La adrenalina había disminuido el dolor hasta hace un momento, pero volvía a la normalidad y comenzaba a doler horrores.

Slime salió del pantano, con su cuerpo aún humeante pero ya sin llamas.

\- ¡Penélope! ¿Estás bien?  
\- Mi madre... Está muy mal.  
\- Tenemos que sacarte esa flecha. Toma... muerde este palo. - dijo otro de sus amigos.

Me dieron un pequeño palo, rompieron la saeta para no desgarrarme con la punta de acero y de una sacudida la quitaron de golpe.

El monstruo de la seda taponó mis heridas. Dolía horrores, pero parecía que lo peor había pasado.

\- Gracias... gracias por todo, Slime. Si no fuera por tí... ya estaría muerta.  
\- No tienes buen aspecto. Descansa.  
\- Mi madre... tienes que buscar un médico.  
\- Sí... No te preocupes... tu herida... Tiene mal aspecto.  
\- Creo que estaba envenenada - dijo otro

Pero el sonido de sus voces parecía ir apagándose.

\- ¿Slime? ¿Slime? Algo no va bien... - dije mientras todo parecía dar vueltas.

\- ¡Penélope! - escuché en la lejanía.

* * *

Rasticore POV

Mierda, mierda, mierda... Mi dispositivo no detecta ninguna traza. Este no es un portal dimensional al uso. Ni la reina ni la princesa.  
Esto es un fracaso sin excusas. Sólo haberlas herido... la reina probablemente de muerte, suaviza un poco el error. Pero hay que asegurarse. Tenemos que localizarlas, vivas o muertas, para asegurar el éxito de la misión.

Trex va a estar decepcionado... Y eso no es bueno, sabiendo como se las gasta.  
En fin... mejor notificarlo ahora que dejarlo pasar. Es hora de llamar

\- Rasticore... Esperaba tu reporte. ¿Todo ha ido según lo previsto?  
\- Lamentablemente no. Ha habido complicaciones.  
\- ¿Qué clase de complicaciones?  
\- Las encontramos en la posada según lo planeado. Pero cuando las atacamos, aparecieron unos monstruos que no conocíamos de nada y cubrieron su retirada. Las herimos... Nuestras armas están envenenadas así que es probable que ya estén muertas. Pero huyeron por un portal, así que no podemos estar seguros y no hemos podido recuperar los cuerpos.  
\- ¿Os habeis expuesto y las habeis dejado escapar? ¿A que estais esperando? ¡Seguid el rastro!  
\- Eso he intentado, pero han huido por un portal que no puedo rastrear. Jamás había visto algo como esto. Era como una barrera de luz...  
\- Vale... Déjame ver las imágenes.

Bueno... Parece que la insistencia de Trex de que vistiera este traje lleno de cachivaches y cámaras al menos tuviera algo de utilidad. Al menos vería que es lo que habia pasado.

\- Entiendo - continuó -. Sí... creo que sé que es ese portal. Creo que lo llaman "vínculo de la naturaleza" y sólo lo pueden invocar algunas criaturas que son en parte plantas. No creo que su rango de acción pueda ir más allá del bosque.  
\- Ajá... Entonces incendiaremos el bosque si hace falta. Me aseguraré de que estén muertas. - dije con convicción  
\- No funcionará... ¿Es que no sabes que el bosque está protegido por una magia ancestral?

Había oido sobre esas historias. Que por eso los Butterfly habían dejado el bosque en paz y protegido como si fuera parte de su reino, aunque dejaran a sus habitantes en paz.

\- ¿Eh? ¿El mito es real?  
\- ¿Crees que el bosque seguiría en pie despues de tanto tiempo si no lo fuera? No... Poned espias en los límites. Quiero saber si salen de allí. Cambiaré de planes. Llevaré los cristales negros al bosque. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie pueda entrar o salir usando magia.  
Vosotros símplemente estad preparados para atacar si salen por algún sitio.  
Sólo necesitamos ganar tiempo. Una vez que nos hayamos deshecho de las arañas, no importará mucho que se sepa lo que ha ocurrido.

* * *

Star POV

\- Quizás deberías ir con BuffFrog - le dije a Marco

Marco y yo estábamos en mi habitación, contándonos nuestras mutuas experiencias, poniéndonos al día.

\- Sí. Lo había pensando.  
\- Os acompañaría, pero por lo que me dices parece que no les gustaría que fuera.  
\- No lo sé. No es lo mismo que alguien te venga a hablar que ir personalmente desarmado... No me atacaron y pudieron haberlo hecho.

Echaba de menos poder estar así, un poco relajada, aunque sólo fuera para hablar del agotador día a día.

\- De todas formas creo que tengo que dedicar tiempo a preparar la regencia. Mi tía estuvo aquí... Y no se tomó bien el estado de mi madre.  
\- ¿Se enteró de todo?  
\- Sí... Incluso dijo que se trataba de "intoxicación por exceso de magia" o algo así. Tiene sentido. Me pregunto como es que ella parece saberlo y Omnitraxus no.

Llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede? - dijo una voz conocida.  
\- ¡Janna! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Marco confundido.  
\- Se lo he pedido - expliqué a Marco - Ella también leyó el libro de magia. Estoy intentando recordar algunos capítulos para reescribirlos en mi cuaderno.  
\- Espera... ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Janna mostró unas tijeras.

\- Me lo temía. ¿A quien se las has robado? Por favor... no me digas que a Hekapoo...  
\- No se las he robado a nadie. Que mala opinión tienes de mí.  
\- Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez que robaras.  
\- No me refería a eso. No te mostraría las tijeras si fueran robadas, salvo que fueran las tuyas. Me inventaría algo así como que Manfred me fue a buscar o algo así.  
Marco entrecerró los ojos mirándola suspicazmente.  
\- ¿Y de quien son?  
\- Mías - interrumpí  
\- ¿Desde cuando tienes tú tijeras propias?  
\- Dennis me las regaló por ayudarle a poner en marcha del Bounce Lounge de nuevo. Y como yo puedo abrir portales por mí misma...  
\- Y de todas las personas que podías, ¿se te ocurrió a Janna?  
\- ¡Oye! - protestó - ¿Qué tengo yo de malo?  
\- ¿Te hago una lista? Dejarle unas tijeras dimensionales a una cleptómana no es la mejor de las ideas.  
\- No soy cleptómana. Sólo cojo lo que me apetece. - dijo con su habitual tono quitando importancia a sus palabras.  
\- ¿Cómo las llaves de mi casa?  
\- Algo así.

\- Mira Star. He escrito parte de las cosas que me acuerdo. "Que hacer si se alzan los muertos. Cómo cerrar el cubo de la Perdición. Que hacer si se para el tiempo.."  
\- De esa me acuerdo. - interrumpí  
\- ¡Hacer girar la rueda del tiempo! - dijimos Marco y yo a la vez. Y luego reimos.  
\- ¿Parasteis el tiempo? - preguntó Janna un poco confundida.  
\- Síiiii... Una historia un poco loca. La dimensión del tiempo es muy particular... Y de alguna manera registra toda la historia...  
\- Oye - preguntó inquisitoriamente Marco - ¿Cómo es que te acuerdas de eso? ¿Hiciste una copia o algo así?  
\- No... Tengo prácticamente memoria fotográfica.  
\- ¿Tú? Desde cuando.  
\- ¿Desde siempre?  
\- Ja... Y ¿como es que suspendes tan a menudo?  
\- No se puede recordar lo que no se lee.

Mientras ellos hablaban, una idea se me pasaba por la cabeza. Mi mirada perdida debió llamarles la atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Star?  
\- Marco... ¿Crees que se podría controlar lo que se ve en los registros de historia? En la dimensión del tiempo, digo.  
\- Es posible... A mí me salió lo de Jackie... y estaba pensando en ella, por lo de "nuestro momento", ¿recuerdas?... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
\- Estaba pensando... que quizás si pienso en el libro de hechizos, quizás vea el libro en los registros... ¿Y si pudiera capturar las imágenes? Podría volver a leer lo que ví en el libro de hechizos en su momento.  
\- Oye... Gran idea. Podríamos probar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Starship? - preguntó la voz de Tom al otro lado.  
\- ¡Tom! ¡Pasa, pasa!  
\- Oh... Marco... Janna... No sabía que estuvierais aquí.

Me alegré que estuviera Janna. De otra forma Tom estaría ya pensando cosas raras de Marco y yo.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Tom?  
\- No... no... sólo... quería hablar  
\- Vale - dijo Marco -. Janna... creo que deberíamos hablar tu y yo... fuera...  
\- No. Marco... En realidad... creo que nosotros tres debemos hablar.  
\- ¡Aaaah! - dijo Janna puntillosa - Así que por fin vais a sinceraros.  
\- ¡Janna! - protestó Marco - ¿Nos puedes dar un poco de intimidad?  
\- Chico... Como te lo tomas. Está bien... Te dejo mis hojas aquí, Star... Si luego tienes dudas me llamas.  
\- OK  
\- ¡Y no escuches por la puerta! - avisó Marco malhumorado  
\- En realidad... tampoco importa... - continuó Tom - Quiero probar con vosotros algo... sobre la Luna de Sangre.

Janna se paró en seco.

\- Espera... ¿vais a hablar de maldiciones? Entonces me quedo.  
\- No es una maldición, Janna - dijo Marco como si dominara el tema.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? Un baile en el inframundo... luna de sangre... rito... cada 667 años...  
\- Díselo Tom...  
\- Eeeehh...  
\- ¿Tom? ... - volvió a preguntar Marco mientras Tom ponía cara de aprieto - No es una maldición, ¿verdad?  
Tom aspiró entre dientes...  
\- A decir verdad...  
\- ¿Ibas a usar una maldición sobre Star y tú? ¿En qué estabas pensando?  
\- ¡Yo no lo sabía! ¡Siempre había escuchado la versión light!

Janna casi parecía botando de alegría.

\- Lo sabía.  
\- ¡Janna! ¡Esto es asunto nuestro! ¡Vete ya! - dijo Marco aún más enfadado por las circunstancias.  
\- Oye... Esta habitación no es tuya. Star... ¿te importa que me quede?  
\- A mí me da igual. Total, te vas a enterar de todas formas...  
\- ¿Ves?  
\- ¿Quien desea que Janna se vaya? - dijo Marco mientras alzaba su mano. Tom también la levantó  
\- Trasero de pollo - dijo Janna mientras chasqueó sus dedos. Marco se desmoronó igual que otras veces.  
\- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? - preguntó Tom desconcertado  
\- ¿Quien quiere que me quede? - preguntó retóricamente Janna mientras levantó su propia mano  
\- Orejas de conejo - dijo y chasqueó con la otra mano  
\- Janna... deseo que te quedes -. dijo Tom con mirada perdida y entonación plana. - Hey... ¿cómo has hecho eso? - continuó al recobrarse al instante  
\- Dos votos a cero, y permiso de la propietaria de la habitación. Me quedo. ¡Despierta bella durmiente! - dijo chasqueando una última vez para despertar a Marco  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo despistado  
\- Nos ha hipnotizado.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿A tí tambien?... Te dije que era peligrosa.

Tom asintió con la cabeza

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Tom?  
\- He estado leyendo... Y la verdad es que no estoy seguro de que terminarais el rito. Si no recuerdo mal, yo me interpuse antes de terminar... Por lo que he leído hay formas de confirmar este tipo de cosas... Por eso he traído esto.

Tom sacó unos pequeños botes y un pequeño puñar afilado.

\- ¿Marco? ¿Star? ¿Podeis acercaros, por favor?  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
\- Sólo necesitaré una gota de sangre de cada uno. Un pequeño corte en el dedo será suficiente.

Los dos dejamos caer una gota cada uno en un recipiente que había traído. El recipiente parecía tener agua... aunque probablemente fuera otro líquido también transparente.

Cuando las gotas cayeron, comenzaron a dar vueltas y formar una figura... Era como una Luna cubierta de nubes.

\- ¿Qué significa, Tom? - le pregunté  
\- No estoy seguro... Se supone que debería mostrar una Luna clara pero no parece que sea eso exactamente.  
\- Eso es bueno... Puede significar que no nos haya afectado, ¿no? - preguntó Marco  
\- No. - dijo rotunda Janna - Si no hubiera magia, no debería hacer nada... supongo.  
\- ¿Y tú que sabes? - le picó Marco  
\- Oye... Que sepas que tenía una bisabuela jamaicana que era una bruja... descendiente de un linaje de chamanes.  
\- No sé por qué no me sorprende.  
\- Creí que en la Tierra no había magia  
\- Algo hay. No como la vuestra... pero hay.  
\- Sea como sea - interrumpió Tom- creo que Janna tiene razón. No debería hacer esto, tanto si no hubiera maldición, como si fuera la Luna de sangre...  
\- ¿Y que pasaría si repetimos sólo tú y yo, Tom? - le pregunté  
\- Vale... Probemos

Tom hizo hervir el contenido con su fuego y retornó a su color cristalino. Volvimos a echar un par de gotas, de Tom y mía esta vez.  
Las gotas se pusieron a orbitar extrañamente la una a la otra cogiendo velocidad.

\- ¡Qué reacción más rara!  
\- Janna.. ¿Te importaría probar?  
\- En absoluto...

Repetimos el proceso.  
Tom y Janna echaron un par de gotas. Esta vez simplemente fueron tiñendo poco a poco el contenido, más o menos como podría esperarse si el recipiente fuera agua normal.

\- Vale... Esto es normal... Ausencia de reacción - dijo Tom  
\- Esperad... Creo que lo tengo... - dijo Janna con cierta emoción  
\- Marco, Star... echar un par de gotas

Hicimos lo que dijo Janna, y el proceso se repitió

\- Tom... Ahora tú

Tom iba a hervir el recipiente.

\- ¡No!... Junto a lo que ya hay.  
\- ¡No es así como funciona!  
\- Tú prueba.

Tom echó su gota, que se movió acelerada hacia la extraña figura, y todo se puso a dar vueltas hasta que luego paró y se formó claramente una Luna roja como un holograma flotando en el recipiente.

\- ¡Voilá!  
\- Pero... pero... - decía Tom incrédulo  
\- ¿Qué significa esto? - dijo Marco desconcertado

\- ¿No es obvio? Lo de bailar es más rito que otra cosa. Lo que hace la Luna Roja es fijar las emociones en el plano astral. Estais bailando, compartiendo sentimientos... pero otras emociones diferentes a bailar hubieran funcionado. Mientras la Luna Roja seguía, Tom os paró, porque Tom deseaba estar con Star. Él también estaba cargado de emociones. Luego... ¡los tres participasteis de la Luna de Sangre!  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¡Habeis realizado la primera Luna de Sangre poliamorosa de la historia! - dijo Janna muy divertida  
\- ¿Poliamorosa? - dije confundida

Mi mente dejó de oir los reproches de Marco y Tom... Me imaginé con los dos... Fantaseé en una situación más íntima... como habría hecho otras veces, pero por primera vez me imaginé con los dos a la vez.

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ni de coña!  
\- ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!

Tanto Tom como Marco negaban de forma compulsiva.

\- Bueno... Quizás no sea poliamorosa - dijo Janna para suavizar la repulsa de los chicos. - Quizás sólo sea un eterno triángulo de desdicha amorosa.

\- Mmmm... no sé que suena peor - dijo un Tom dubitativo.  
\- ¡No pienso dejar que mi destino esté en manos de un hechizo, maldición o lo que sea esto! - protestó Marco

Yo seguía fantaseando con mis dos amantes junto a mí, con caricias por todos lados.

* * *

Trex POV

Bueno... Ahora que he analizado todo el video, tengo que reconocer que Rasticore no lo hizo tan mal. Sólo ha sido una serie de malas casualidades.  
Por eso siempre hay que tener múltiples planes listos, por si algo se tuerce.

Me notifican que ya hay varios pilones desplegados. Ahora mismo ya estarían fallando varios de los portales dimensionales para entrar al bosque. Pronto será imposible abrir portales allí.

El rey SpiderBite ya ha llegado... Se ha puesto furioso cuando le han dicho que le convocaron por un aviso falso. Ha mandado patrullas a encontrar a su esposa y su hija a la posada. Creo que intuye lo que ha ocurrido, aunque imagino que acusará a los KelpBottom del ataque. Nosotros acusamos a los monstruos. Sería raro que nadie apuntara a nosotros.

En el castillo de los KelpBottom parece que han encontrado al príncipe. Es fuerte. El chico logró darse cuenta y salir por su propio pie. Eso lo tengo registrado. Sólo había una posibilidad entre 10 de que lograra aguantar tanto.  
Se lo llevaron cuando aún podía estar vivo. Ya está fuera de mi alcance visual.  
No estoy seguro de si el príncipe ha fallecido. Por el tiempo que ha estado, hay un 90% de probabilidades de que así sea, y otro 7% de que fallezca en las próximas 48 horas si lo han encontrado.

Esperemos que no me toque el restante 3%. Mi plan podría venirse abajo y tendría que recurrir al ataque directo. Con las arañas en contra, nos desgastaría bastante más. Esa vía sería mucho más complicada y arriesgada.

Me llaman. ¡Es el rey KelpBottom!

\- Buenas noches, majestad.  
\- Buenas noches.  
\- Espero que llame porque ha decidido resolver favorablemente nuestro acuerdo. ¿Decide vendernos o alquilarnos sus tierras?

La mirada del rey había cambiado. De la tímida y cauta de la anterior vez había pasado a una mirada sombría y determinada.

\- Quería aclarar ciertos términos de su proposición. Tal y como me dijo, podían asumir el control del lugar en forma de condado.  
\- Sí... No es nuestra primera elección, pero estamos dispuestos a aceptar ocupar el territorio en esa forma.  
\- Como condado, seguirán formando parte de mi reino.  
\- Así es.  
\- Y como tal, tendrán la obligación de participar en los conflictos bélicos que comprometan mi reino.

Asentí afirmativamente.

\- Sin reservas.  
\- Por supuesto, señor. Forma parte del compromiso.

El rey suspiró.

\- Quiero recalcar esto, porque es probable que nuestro reino entre en guerra de forma inminente con el reino SpiderBite.  
\- Creía que su relación era cordial. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?  
\- Han atentado contra la vida de mi hijo.  
\- Siento oir eso. ¿Su hijo está bien?  
\- No...

No dijo más. No era el momento para presionar, pero su "No" sonó especialmente rabioso. Creo que ha muerto.

\- Entiendo.  
\- Entonces... Si esas son las condiciones, ¿aceptaríais?  
\- Una guerra a cambio de ganarnos la ocupación del territorio en forma de condado. Sí. Estamos dispuestos a honrar nuestro trato.  
\- Bien... Pronto tendrá noticias mías.

El rey cortó abruptamente la comunicación.

No pude evitar sonreir. Estoy iba rápido, y pronto lo ocurrido con los príncipes no tendría importancia.


	9. Divagaciones nocturnas

Star POV

Mover maiz... mover maiz... mover maiz... ¿Cuando se acabará esto?  
\- Bzzz.. Bzzz... Bzzz...  
La alarma de mi teléfono suena. Es la hora.. ¡Por Dios, son las 12 de la noche! ¡Por eso estoy tan cansada!

¿Cómo es que Gaspar no me ha dicho nada sobre mis tareas? ¡Ni siquiera he cenado!  
Es hora de regresar a mi habitación.

Al entrar... una pequeña figura azul me estaba esperando, flotando sobre mi cama.

\- ¡Glossarick! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿De verdad eres tú?

¡Era imposib le! Me lancé a darle un abrazo axfisiante a su pequeño cuerpecillo. ¡Creí que te había perdido!

\- Yo también me alegro de vete, Star. Veo que controlas tu transformación.  
\- Ojalá le diera un uso más digno. Ahora mismo soy la mula de carga del reino. - dije con agotamiento  
\- Un problema que te has buscado tú sola, si estoy bien informado.  
\- Yaaaaa... Ya me conoces. Experta en liarla.

De repente una lluvia de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

\- Espera un momento... - dije mientras mi alegría por volver a verle quedaba difuminada por lo que había pasado - ¡Globgor! ¡Globgor! ¡Globgor! ... Espero que tengas una buena excusa a tu comportamiento.  
\- Sospechaba que tendríamos esta conversación. Supongo que no tiene sentido retrasarla más. - dijo mientras flotó en posición de loto y voló hasta sentarse en la cama, mientras dió unas palmaditas pidiéndome con su gesto que me pusiera a su lado.

Me transformé a mi forma normal y me senté.  
\- Tuve que atender todas tus necesidades. TODAS. - protesté - Eh visto... TODO...  
\- Sí... Bueno... He vivido demasiado para darle importancia a esas cosas... pero gracias por los cuidados. Aunque a decir verdad Marco se ocupó la mayor parte del tiempo.  
\- ¿Ya has hablado con él?  
\- Estoy en ello... por cierto... ¿quieres un pudding? - dijo mientras hizo aparecer dos botes entre los dos.  
\- ¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso? - dije sorprendida. ¿Hacerme traerle pudding cada vez también era un juego para él?  
\- Oh... Bueno... Digamos que en este momento me sale gratis...

Decidí tomar el pudding. Resultaba atípicamente insulso, aunque Glossarick parecía encantado. En cierta manera, estaba con sentimientos encontrados. Muy contenta de recuperarle, pero molesta por lo que había pasado. Esperaba que todo tuviera una buena justificación. Esperé que iniciara la conversación, pero parecía demasiado centrado en su comida.

\- Ibas a darme una explicación. - le recordé.  
\- Oh, sí... sí... Como sabes, Star, yo estoy aquí desde el principio. Desde que los Mewmanos llegaron aquí.

Asentí, aunque en realidad no lo sabía exáctamente. Nunca me preocupé demasiado de aprender historia. A medida que pasaban cosas como esta me recordaba que quizás aquello no era un rollo inservible como pensaba. Un rollo sí, al menos para mí, pero tenía más importancia de lo que solía darle en su momento. Ser mal estudiante comenzaba a pasarme factura de vez en cuando.  
Marco me había demostrado que la historia no sólo merece la pena ser estudiada, sino reinterpretada, ya que no siempre es como nos la cuentan. Es lo que había pasado con los monstruos. Y luego lo de Eclipsa. ¿Que otros secretos había en una historia que podía haber sido falseada o perdida?

\- He estado vinculado a la varita y al libro.  
\- ¿Vinculado? ¿Por qué?  
\- Más bien... por quien... Es una larga historia que ahora no importa. El caso es que de la misma manera que la varita funciona como una extensión de tu memoria, el libro funciona de una manera parecida conmigo. El libro y yo estamos en este mundo como uno sólo. Yo puedo.. o podía... controlar el libro, y el libro me controlaba a mí. Cuando Ludo destruyó el libro, no podía mantenerme en este mundo.

Recordé nuestra oportunidad, cuando llevé el hechizo espía al límite, prácticamente convirtiéndolo en un portal.

\- ¿Por qué te quedaste con Ludo? ¡Podría haberte sacado de allí! Estuve tan cerca...  
\- Impresionante lo que hiciste con el hechizo... Jamás ví nada igual. Pero no podía ir contigo. Es complicado. Como te he dicho, estoy vinculado a la varita y al libro. Ludo tenía media varita y el libro. Ludo me quería allí. No tenía mucho margen de acción.

No lo entendía. Si él controlaba el libro, ¿por qué obedecerle?

\- ¿No se supone que tú podías evitar eso? ¿Que nadie inapropiado leyera el libro?  
\- Hay reglas, Star. Y por extraño que te parezca, Ludo era una de las personas autorizadas a leerlo.  
\- ¿Ludo? ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Es porque tenía la varita?  
\- No. No era por eso. Explicarte por qué me obligaría a darte una larga lección de historia que, aparte de que no deseas escucharla, nos desviaría del tema principal.

Lamentablemente tenía razón. Nunca ponía atención, así que no tenía derecho a reprocharle por no querer profundizar en la historia... Tengo que trabajar más seriamente en ello.

\- Así que... usé un truco por así decirlo. Cuando el libro comenzó a arder, provoqué un poco a Toffee... y con un pequeño hechizo, lo usé a él y su varita como portal para ir al reino de la magia. Allí tengo más vínculos. Puedo refugiarme allí sin el libro.

Los recuerdos fluían una vez más. Recordé como quedé atrapada en el reino de la Magia. Como Toffee jugaba conmigo allí hasta que mi madre le dió su dedo... y entonces desapareció. Y yo me estaba ahogando en aquellos restos de Toffee hasta que perdí la conciencia. Y entonces...

\- La sopa.  
\- Sí  
\- ¿Qué diablos pasó allí? Mis recuerdos son confusos. O más que confusos... inconexos.  
\- Bueno... Es complicado. Me refugié en el lugar del reino de la magia más alejado que pude alcanzar, donde la corrupción de Toffee tardaría más en llegar. Nunca había estado allí.  
Como Toffee se llevó casi toda la corrupción fuera cuando recuperó su dedo, nos quedamos ambos en ese lugar. Todo lo demás lo había consumido. Intenté aislar la magia que quedaba con mi energía... y cuando apareciste a mi lado... bueno... lo transformé en algo parecido a una sopa, para que pudieras tomarla, para que te protegiera.

\- ¡Era asquerosa!  
\- Sí... bueno... no tenía buena materia prima, ni era una sopa de verdad. Además, yo no se cocinar.  
\- Y que lo digas. - respondí como si hubiera sido un chiste. Aunque parecía que iba en serio.  
\- Esperaba que esa magia pudiera mantenerte en buenas condiciones el máximo tiempo posible, hasta que tu madre ideara un plan o algo así.  
\- Entonces... ¿no esperabas de verdad que me introdujera en la sopa?  
\- ¡Estaba hirviendo! - dijo repitiendo las palabras y la entonación de aquella vez.  
\- Sí... Lo recuerdo.  
\- Lo increible fue que fuiste capaz de hacer un renacimiento por tí misma.  
\- ¿No te lo esperabas? ¿No decías que podías ver el futuro?  
\- No puedo verlo todo. Sólo algunas cosas... a donde se dirigen los hilos del destino. A veces el destino es líquido, cambiante... y además no estaba en mi mejor momento. El caso es que lo hiciste. Es increible.  
\- ¿Pero qué es eso del renacimiento?  
\- Verás... El universo es como un árbol, y nosotros estamos en una hoja. El reino de la magia es como un lago, desde donde se vierte la magia a los mundos a los que está conectado. Algunos lo llaman nexo precísamente porque sirve de conexión entre ciertos mundos. Pero ese depósito se puede vaciar especialmente si alguien usa la magia intencionalmente. Esa varita y otras es una forma fácil de usar la magia.. y agotarla. Toffee lo hizo de una manera más brusca si cabe asimilándola directamente. Por suerte la magia se renueva naturalmente en una inundación mágica o renacimiento, si lo prefieres.  
\- ¿Ajá? - dije mientras intentaba encajar las piezas en mi mente. La verdad es que no me estaba enterando mucho.  
\- Los nexos inferiores, como en el que estuvimos, vierten la magia como torrentes, poco a poco de forma continua, hacia los mundos materiales. Pero los nexos superiores derraman la magia de forma puntual. Es como la lluvia. A ese momento de descarga es lo que llamamos "inundación mágica" o renacimiento y ocurre cada cierto tiempo. El problema es que si los mortales reclamais voluntariamente la magia y la usais demasiado rápido, el reino de la magia se seca antes de tiempo. Es como drenar el lago.  
\- Torrentes, inundaciones, nexos, árboles mágicos... demasiada información.  
\- ¿No querías saber lo que había pasado?

Sí, lo quería. Pero aquello me desbordaba. ¿De qué servía escucharle si no me enteraba de nada?

\- Además, todo estaba en el libro. Podrías haberlo leído.

Y me sentí culpable, otra vez. Y con razón. Tuve el libro en mis manos. Pude haber aprovechado ese tiempo mejor. Pero ya no lo tenía.

\- Bueno, como te decía, para evitar eso, que la magia se agote en el nexo hay que lograr más inundaciones, para que la magia del nexo superior fluya antes de tiempo. Crear un unicorno mágico es una manera. Los unicornios mágicos son un puente, un canal de la magia, ¿sabes? Por eso tienes uno en tu varita.  
\- Oppssss. ¿Ponyhead puede hacer eso?  
\- Mmmm... No. No todos los unicornios. Sólo los unicornios mágicos, los vinculados directamente a la magia. Aunque sospecho que si tu amiga fuera uno de ellos tampoco sería capaz.

Reí entre dientes.

\- Espera... yo pensaba que la varita funcionaba con los cristales mágicos del cargador.  
\- No, no. La magia fluje desde el reino de la magia gracias al unicornio. Los cristales sólo alimentan al unicornio.  
\- Pues yo pensaba que funcionaba de otra manera.  
\- Tienes que estudiar más, Star... Pero bueno... nos desviamos. El caso es que tras mucho entrenamiento y control de la magia, se puede realizar una adecuada invocación, se puede crear un unicornio. El momento de su creación hace las paredes entre los nexos sean más débiles... así que si hay poca magia en el nexo, se produce una inundación. La magia se rellena.  
\- Creo que me perdido.  
\- Céntrate Star. Es fácil. Profundizaste, invocaste el nacimiento de un unicornio, y las puertas entre nexos se abrieron. El reino de la magia se rellenó de nuevo. ¡Es sencillo!  
\- Si era tan sencillo. ¿Por qué mi madre no lo hizo?  
\- Lo sencillo es comprenderlo, no hacerlo. ¿Crees que fácil invocar el nacimiento de un unicornio mágico? Normalmente las reinas de Mewni se preparan durante toda su vida para hacerlo... ¡Y lo hacen una sóla vez! Y más de una fue incapaz de lograrlo. Por suerte normalmente hay magia para siglos, así que si una reina falla tampoco pasa nada.  
\- ¿Tan difícil es?  
\- Hay mucha preparación, y un rito, y ayuda de la Alta Comisión...  
\- ¿Y cómo lo logré? La verdad es que ni siquiera me acuerdo muy bien.  
\- Sospecho que tuviste ayuda.  
\- ¿Ayuda? ¿De quién? ¿Tuya?  
\- Si hubiera sido mía no lo sospecharía. Lo sabría.  
\- Cierto... cierto.. Entonces... ¿de quién?  
\- No estoy seguro pero tengo varias hipótesis... En todo caso, por los efectos, parece bastante claro que estuviste en comunión.  
\- ¿El qué? - otra palabra que desconocía...  
\- Comunión - repitió Glossarick.  
\- ¿Y eso que es?

Suspiró. Nuevamente, Star, la mala estudiante, quedando en evidencia.

\- Sabes lo que es una posesión, ¿verdad?  
\- Espera... ¿qué? ¡ ¿ Estaba poseida ? !  
\- ¿Sabes lo que és o no?  
\- Ví con Marco la película una vez... y fue suficiente. - Aún recordaba como Marco se hacía el valiente delante de mí. Creo que ninguno de los dos durmió bien esa semana. Y todo por recomendación de Janna.  
\- Ah. Jajajajaja... Ficción terrestre... Bueno... no es tan mala referencia despues de todo. Supongo que vale. Mira... en una posesión, un espíritu o conciencia remota toma el control del cuerpo de otro en contra de su voluntad, normalmente anulando la conciencia de su anfitrión. Por ejemplo, lo que Toffee le hizo a Ludo era una posesión.  
\- Sí. Es horrible.  
\- En una comunión, esa conciencia o espíritu, actua a través de tu cuerpo, pero manteniendo tu voluntad. Apoyándote, dirigiéndote o reforzándote. En una comunión, ambos espíritus o conciencias trabajan al unísono.  
\- ¿Cómo una medium?  
\- Bueno... eso es una canalización. El medium se convierte en un sujeto pasivo. Pero supongo que también es parecido.  
\- Entonces... ¿quien era la otra conciencia?  
\- Ya te lo he dicho. No lo se... pero lo sospecho... Digamos que supongo que derrotar a Toffee era un deseo de Mewni.  
\- Casi lo dices como si Mewni tenga conciencia propia.  
\- Bueno... esa es también otra larga historia que hoy no voy a contarte.  
\- ¿Otra historia que me olvidé en el libro?  
\- No. Esa es anterior al libro...  
\- Bueno pero... ¿todo esto que tiene ver con tu estado?  
\- Sí... retomando la historia... Tú saliste de la magia, y el lugar donde estábamos se saturó de magia.Y mi mente estaba ligada a un libro del que apenas quedaban unos restos. Dicho de otro modo, mi mente quedó hecha cenizas como el libro. Desde el reino de la magia intenté comunicarme contigo, pero no lo lograba.  
\- Me acuerdo bien. ¡Me estabas asustando! ¡Creía que eras un espíritu en pena!  
\- Bueno... tampoco era tan diferente. El caso es que cuando tiraste el libro al pozo de la magia, que está conectado con el propio reino de la magia, me permitiste viajar aquí otra vez. Te lo agradezco de veras.  
\- Lo hice realmente sin saber... Creía que estabas muerto y eso te daría la paz.  
\- Bueno... aunque haya sido de casualidad, funcionó.  
\- Supongo que fue suerte.  
\- Es más que eso. Los dos sabemos que el estudio no es tu fuerte... pero tienes la mejor intuición de todas las reinas de Mewni de la historia.

Me sonrojé. No estaba acostumbrado a que Glossarick me hiciera cumplidos.

\- Awww... gracias.  
\- No lo digo por alagarte. Es verdad. No serías tan poderosa si no fuera por esa intuición tuya. Si pudieras reforzarlo con los estudios podrías llegar a ser la más poderosa de todos los tiempos. Más incluso que Eclipsa.  
\- ¡Eclipsa! ¿Qué sabes de ella?  
\- Precísamente mi historia va por ahí... ¿No te acuerdas? Mi mente estuvo fuera de sí hasta que Eclipsa recuperó sus poderes.  
\- Que yo recuerde... hasta que Eclipsa se fue.  
\- Sí... bueno... tardé unos minutos en poner en orden mis ideas. Había pasado mucho tiempo...  
\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver Eclipsa con tu estado?  
\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estoy vinculado al libro? Eclipsa se guardó varios capítulos para sí misma que no adjuntó al libro familiar. Se puede decir que tiene un trozo de él. Cuando ella se reconectó con la magia, yo me reconecté con sus páginas y me recobré en parte. Lo suficiente.

Rememoré un recuerdo otra vez... El juicio de Eclipsa  
\- Eclipsa... ¿Escribiste tú el capítulo malvado del libro de hechizos? - preguntó mi madre  
\- Sí... Pero para que conste... yo nunca lo llamé capítulo malvado. Ese fue el nombre que vosotros le pusisteis. Escribí un montón de hechizos mucho más malvados que nunca pasé del borrador. Ya sabes, escribir es reescribir.

Un montó de hechizos, aún más peligrosos, que no pasó al libro. Pero nunca dijo que esos borradores no existieran en otro lado.

\- Y tu voz... ¿Por qué fue diferente? ¿Y por qué ahora vuelves a tener la misma voz?  
\- Diferentes páginas, diferente voz. Es parte del vínculo. Pero tú me oyes como me recuerdas. Porque ahora mi cuerpo es sólo eso, un reflejo de tus recuerdos.  
\- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tienen que ver mis recuerdos con tu voz?  
\- Porque lo que ves es un recuerdo. Es el mismo motivo porque entiendes más fácilmente lo que te digo... Más o menos.. - dijo mirando hacia otro lado.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Yo no estoy aquí.  
\- ¿Cómo que no estás aquí? - le dije mientras le toqué la tripa  
\- ¿No te das cuenta, Star? Esto ES UN SUEÑO.

La realidad dió un vuelco y abrí los ojos.  
Era cierto. Todo había sido un sueño... Un sueño rarísimo. ¿Cómo había inventado mi mente cosas tan enrevesadas?

* * *

Marco POV

El castillo está muy tranquilo por la noche.  
\- Buenas noches.  
El soldado asiente. Es la ronda nocturna. Normalmente sólo ellos están a estas horas están por aquí. En mi opinión, deberían llevar una coraza y no una armadura metálica. El sonido de sus piezas al caminar alerta fácilmente de su presencia. Si quisiera esquivarlos, no me resultaría demasiado complicado.

Hay una figura en la penumbra. Estaba quieta, en medio del pasillo como mirando algo. Cuando me acerqué, la silueta se volvió conocida.

\- ¿Star?  
\- Marco... ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?  
\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo. He tenido un mal sueño y me he desvelado.  
\- A mí me ha pasado algo parecido. - dijo Star mientras volvió a mirar a la pared. En este pasillo es donde estaba uno de los cuadros de su madre, en una pose típica de reina.

Star siguió en silencio, mirando como medio minuto.  
\- ¿En qué piensas?  
\- Parece tan... ella, en este cuadro. La echo de menos. - dijo con mirada melancólica.  
\- Lo dices como si se hubiera ido para siempre. No te rindas tan pronto. Seguro que hay una cura...  
\- ¿Te has dado cuenta lo diferente que es ahora? Ya me lo contó mi madre... que cuando era joven era tan alegre como yo. Pero tuvo que cambiar. Cuando mataron a mi abuela. La gente necesitaba una reina... y ella cambió. Pero yo... no sé si puedo. Ya no está conmigo y no he cambiado.  
\- Eres joven, Star. No eres como tu madre y no lo harás a su modo... pero estoy seguro de que eres capaz.

Normalmente unas palabras de ánimo lograba mejorar su estado de ánimo, pero cada vez funcionaba menos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
\- ¿No te has dado cuenta lo mucho que hemos cambiado? Eres la primera reina en mucho tiempo en replantearse su propia historia.  
\- ¿Y eso ha sido bueno? Ahora no sabemos donde está Eclipsa y en realidad no tenemos ni idea de quien es ni que puede hacer ese marido monstruo suyo.  
\- Tú no podías saber que iba a ocurrir con ella. Simplemente fuiste objetiva, que es lo que se le puede pedir a un gobernante justo. Además, Miss Heinous era una bomba de relojería. Y te recuerdo que fuí yo, la "princesa rebelde" - dije mientras entrecomillé con mis dedos - quien desató sus cambios. Pero es algo que iba a ocurrir antes o despues. La rebelión de St. Olga era algo que acabaría ocurriendo de todos modos. No podemos saber que habría ocurrido de haber sucedido de otra manera. Sólo podemos cuestionarnos lo que hicimos por lo que sabíamos entonces, no por unas consecuencias que no podíamos preveer.  
\- Vale... Por eso quizás no. Pero fíjate en lo del maiz. ¡Hasta tú te diste cuenta que no debíamos hacerlo!  
\- ¿Y lo volverías a hacer?  
\- Ehhhh. La próxima vez que me avises de algo me lo pensaré dos veces.  
\- Bien. ¿Ves? Aprendes de tus errores.

Obviamente no iba a decirle que no creía sus palabras, pero mi intuición me decía que aún teníamos que pasar por unos cuantos desastres más antes de que eso fuera realmente cierto. Pero algún día será verdad... Estoy seguro de ello.

\- Pero hay cosas que no tienen arreglo, Marco. Fíjate en el libro de magia. Lo he perdido para siempre. Pude haberlo estudiado, pude haberme tomado más en serio a Ludo...  
\- Recordar el pasado para aprender de tus errores está bien, pero no te servirá de nada obsesionarte con lo que no tiene remedio. ¿De qué sirve preocuparse por lo que no puedes cambiar?  
\- Sí... supongo que tienes razón.  
\- Además... no sé... Quizás esa idea tuya de copiar el libro en la dimensión del tiempo funcione.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Star seguía mirando el cuadro sumida en sus pensamientos. Miré mi reloj. Aún era demasiado temprano. Dormir poco nos pasaría factura.

\- Creo que deberíamos acostarnos. - dije pensando en ello.

Pero entonces ví la cara de Star roja como un tomate... ¿Qué he dicho? ¡Oh, no!

\- Espera... Quiero decir... que deberíamos ir a la cama... -dije avergonzado mientras hacía muchos gestos involuntarios con mis brazos.

La cara de Star se ponía aún más roja pero también parecía a punto de estallar de risa

\- Quiero decir... ¡cada uno a la suya! ¡A dormir! ¡Ya me entiendes!

Star estalló en carcajada.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!  
\- PSSsssss... Calla, Star... Es muy tarde... Están durmiendo.  
\- Jijiji... - Star contuvo su risa como mejor pudo - No sabía que eras tan pervertido...  
\- ¡Sólo ha sido una mala elección de palabras! Y mira quien habla...  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- ¿Acaso me vas a negar que ayer por la tarde no fantaseaste con Tom y conmigo?  
\- ¿Queeeeee? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - dijo con una falsa indignación. Demasiado tiempo juntos para que cuele.  
\- ¿Quizás porque cuando Janna habló de un trio tenías una cara tal que así? - dije mientras imité y exageré su clásica mirada perdida.  
\- Jijiji...  
\- Los tres nos dimos cuenta. Hasta Janna tuvo que chasquear los dedos para llamar tu atención.

Star desvió la mirada, volviendo a mirar el cuadro, y empezó a morder su dedo índice.

\- Vale. Me has pillado. - reconoció -. Fantaseé un minuto... ¿Acaso me vas a decir que tú nunca has fantaseado con Jackie o conmigo?

Touché! Ahora yo era pillado. Creo que yo también debía estar poniéndome rojo como un tomate.

\- Eeeeh... ¿Nunca... - dije avergonzado - .. con las dos juntas?  
\- Ajá... Así que sí has fantaseado conmigo. - dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y ponía una mirada inquietantemente lasciva.  
\- Deja de mirarme así. - repliqué.  
\- Así, ¿cómo?  
\- Como si fuera tu novio.

Aquella elección de palabras fue demasiado directa. Pero quizás era lo que Star necesitaba. Iba a decir "Como si fueras a besarme", pero intuí que eso nos llevaría de nuevo a un punto donde realmente no queríamos estar.

\- Oh... - dijo cambiando a una mirada triste -. Tom...

Su humor había cambiado en seco. Ahora su mirada era triste.

\- Un eterno triángulo de desdicha amorosa - continuó repitiendo las palabras de Janna.  
\- No vuelvas a darle vueltas a eso. En teoría esa maldición sólo ata nuestros destinos, ¿no? ¿Quien ha dicho que ese lazo no pueda ser de amistad? Los tres ya somos amigos.  
\- Sí - dijo en una entrecortada y poco convincente respuesta.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Bueno... ya sabes... Con o sin maldición, el triángulo amoroso es real.  
\- Star... ¿estás diciendo... que me quieres?  
\- Claro que te quiero. - dijo evitando mirarme a los ojos, mientras se sonrojaba. - El problema es que también quiero a Tom... - y luego emitió un bufido de protesta. - ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?  
\- Lo siento. - dije pensando que, ¿qué otra cosa podía decir?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

\- Insisto. No pienso hacer trío con Tom. - dije en un fallido intento de hacer una broma para romperlo.  
\- Ya lo sé, Marco. Fantasías aparte, no creo que me gustase a mí tampoco.

Y se volvió a formar silencio entre los dos.

\- Si necesitas hablarlo... Ya sabes... puedes contarme lo que sea.  
\- No sé... Desde lo de la cabina... prefiero no pensarlo. Cada vez que comienzo a recordar todo empiezo a darle vueltas... y casi es peor.  
\- Quizás si lo dices en voz alta te sientas mejor. Ya sabes... dejarlo salir. No creo que encontremos un momento más tranquilo que este.  
\- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué siempre quise a Tom antes de ir a la Tierra pero que estaba molesta por la bronca de la última vez antes de irme? ¿y que cuando te conocí congeniamos como jamás lo había hecho con nadie? Y que comencé a verte de forma diferente despues del baile de la Luna Roja... y que intentaba autoconvencerme de que sólo eramos amigos porque Oscar me gustaba y me acordaba de Tom pero adoraba pasar el tiempo contigo y...

Sus interrogantes habían ido dejando paso a afirmaciones y sus palabras se aceleraban cada vez más en una frase interminable. Un clásico "bomba de sinceridad de Star".

\- ... me puse celosa cuando llevaste a Jackie al baile y entonces deseé ser yo y me pasé la noche llamándote y os espié con magia y me sentí mal y provoqué sin querer que os cayerais del monopatín y luego llegó Ludo y robó el libro y luego el desastre del día de la canción y negué lo que sentía hasta que tuve que irme y lo solté todo y supiste lo que sentía y luego me seguiste hasta lo de Toffee y te volviste a despedir y creí que esa vez era para siempre y me reencontré con Tom... había cambiado tanto y quería cambiar más por mí que hasta hizo un exorcismo y me abrí a él y regresaste y me enfadé porque ya estaba con Tom y pensé que regresabas como amigo y mis sentimientos volverían a ser un torbellino de confusión y luego Eclipsa me dijo que no sobrevivirías en la lavandería y entonces me dí cuenta que podía perderte como amigo sólo por no ser capaz de controlar mis sentimientos porque eso era cosa mía pero si estaba con Tom no debería ser un problema o eso demostraría que sólo estaba con Tom porque me sentía sola... y aceptaste ser mi escudero y todo volvió a ser como antes, fue como volver a ser los mejores amigos y podía estar con Tom y contigo a la vez y era todo perfecto pero luego despues te ví raro desde que fuimos a la playa y te empujé a la cabina para saber la verdad porque en el fondo estaba celosa de que Kelly y tú estuvierais empezado a salir y eso te alejase de mí porque no quería perderte como amigo... fue muy egoista por mi parte y luego ese tipo nos encerró y luego me soltaste la bomba de que me querías y... ¡yo nunca creí que me correspondías! ¡y me dí cuenta que aún te quería! y te besé, y fuí infiel a Tom, y me remordía la conciencia porque casi te había culpado del beso y en realidad fui yo quien te empujó a esa situación y quería confesarle a Tom pero tú se lo dijiste antes que yo, y ahora me siento fatal con Tom... y no puedo elegir entre los dos PORQUE OS QUIERO A LOS DOS.

El pelo de Star estaba totalmente enredado de los tirones que se había pegado durante todo este tiempo. Se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Mejor?  
\- Mmmm... necesito un abrazo. - dijo mientras puso sus brazos en cruz.

Una vez más nos abrazamos... como siempre.

\- ¿Ahora mejor? - pregunté mientras seguía abrazada  
\- Un poco...  
\- Oye... ¿has dicho que nos hiciste caer a Jackie y a mí del monopatín?  
\- Aaaah... ¿Has escuchado todo? Creo que he hablado demasiado- dijo mientras seguía abrazada  
\- ¿Star?

Star se separó un poco y miró al suelo.

\- No estoy segura de como ocurrió... pero ya sabes... cuando mis emociones eran negativas, perdía el control.. No sabía que iba a ocurrir. Creí que sólo podía espiar... No pensaba que el portal del ojo podía ser permeable. ¡Pero fue sin querer... lo juro!  
\- Te creo... Supongo que despues de todo lo que ha pasado... es mejor que dejemos todo eso atrás.

Star se abalanzó y volvió a abrazarte.  
\- ¿Qué hago, Marco? Tengo la sensación de que escoja a quien escoja... lo perderé. No puedo perderte a tí... ni a Tom.  
\- Bueno... Teniendo en cuenta que soy una de las elecciones, no soy la mejor persona para aconsejarte. Pero si te sirve de algo te diré que yo seguiré siendo tu amigo... pase lo que pase.

Su respiración fue perdiendo agitación y volviéndose relajada.

\- Gracias, Marco. Gracias... Gracias por ser mi amigo. Pero... ¡no quiero que seas infeliz por mí!  
\- Bah... No te preocupes. Ya me las arreglaré. No sé... Intentaré buscarme una pareja o algo.

Se apartó suavemente y ví en sus ojos que esa idea le disgustaba. Es normal si, como me ha confesado, siente algo por mí. Pero no puede elegir a los dos. Y no me lo pedirá. De todas formas, aunque yo no lo reconozca, sé perfectamente que ver a Star de otra manera no será algo sencillo, si es que alguna vez lo logro.  
Pero si es lo que necesita para sentirse mejor, al menos lo intentaré.

\- Ah... ya... que tal.. con Kelly y eso.  
\- Mmmm. No somos pareja. Creo que nuestra relación es como un club de corazones rotos o algo así. Creo que ninguno de los dos está listo para una relación ahora mismo.  
\- Lo siento.  
\- No es culpa tuya. Pero oye...nunca se sabe... Fíjate que Higgs últimamente está muy rara. Siempre me reta para intentar quedar conmigo para pelear. No se si es que me odia más que de costumbre, está estresada y quiere desahogarse pateando mi trasero o es una extraña forma mewmana de ligar.  
\- Jijiji... Mewmana no... pero viniendo de Higgs... quien sabe.

Volvió a reinar el silencio. Star ya había dejado de mirar el cuadro y símplemente se apoyaba en la pared opuesta y tenía la mirada perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- Deberíamos ir a dormir. Esto nos va a pasar factura. - dije intentando convencerla  
\- Ya... pero la verdad es que no tengo nada de sueño.  
\- Te entiendo... Yo tampoco... Entonces podríamos bajar a las cocinas y prepararnos algo de café.  
\- ¡Me apunto! - dijo mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia allí  
\- Y algo de pudding también.  
\- ¿Pudding? ¿Por qué pudding, Marco?  
\- Nada... Es una tontería. Es que estuve soñando con Glossarick y se pasó toda la noche invitándome a puddings. Me sabían igual que si fuera gelatina sin sabor. Creo que ya no me acuerdo de como sabe el pudding.  
\- Espera... ¿Soñaste con Glossarick?  
\- Sí... Nada... Una tontería. Me insistía en que quería compensarme por mis cuidados y me explicaba por qué había estado tan raro y luego pudo hablar. Supongo que sigo dándole vueltas a eso y por eso lo he soñado.

Star estaba callada y con una expresión muy rara. Como conmocionada.

\- ¿Star?  
\- ¡Yo también he soñado con Glossarick! ¿Qué te contó? ¿Te dijo lo de los torrentes y nexos y todo eso?  
\- ¿Eh? No se de qué hablas... Me estuvo contando por qué estuvo tan raro. Me contó que su mente había estado mal porque estaba ligada al libro de hechizos y Ludo lo quemó... y que se recuperó porque...  
\- ¡Eclipsa tiene páginas del libro guardadas!

Hasta ese instante, había creído que sólo había sido una casualidad. Y Star es bastante impresionable. Pero... esto era mucha casualidad.

\- Sí... y que tenía diferente voz porque... - y Star volvió a cortarme.  
\- ¡Diferentes páginas, diferente voz!  
\- ¡Sí!... Esas fueron exáctamente sus palabras. Entonces... ¿ha sido real?  
\- Bueno... Él mismo me dijo que era un sueño.  
\- Entonces... ¿se ha comunicado con nosotros en sueños?  
\- Eso parece... Tenemos que recordar exáctamente lo que nos ha dicho a cada uno.

Y comenzamos a relatarnos el uno al otro, lo mejor que pudimos, lo que habíamos con él

* * *

Boo Fly POV

\- ¿Por qué has abierto el portal a aquí, Dogbull? Debemos estar como a tres leguas del bosque.  
\- No lo he hecho. He intentado abrir el portal como siempre.

Dogbull intentó abrir un nuevo portal. Entró y salió rebotado como si el portal lo rechazase.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos? - protestó.  
\- ¿A ver? ¿Déjame intentarlo? - le dije mientras me entregó las tijeras.

Repetí el proceso, y el resultado fue el mismo.

\- Mmmm... Es como si algo impidiera viajar al corazón del bosque.  
\- Mierda... Pues nos queda un buen paseo.

El pequeño grupo de expedición que formábamos comenzamos a cambiar hacia el bosque.

Observamos en la distancia a BuffFrog, que parecía estar discutiendo, casi a punto de pelear con unos mewmanos. Nos acercamos casi corriendo para apoyarle.

\- ¡Esos árboles son nuestros! - gritó BuffFrog  
\- ¡Teneis todo el bosque para vosotros! - respodió el aldeano mewmano  
\- ¡Ya te he dicho que está prohibido cortar los árboles del interior del bosque!  
\- ¿Prohibido? ¿Por quíen?  
\- ¡Está en el tratado de Mewmanos y Monstruos vigente! ¡Y es una norma que ya estaba antes!  
\- ¡Pues discutid con la reina para que os autorice! Nosotros necesitamos esta madera para reconstruir nuestras aldeas. ¡Aldeas que destruyó un monstruo!  
\- ¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que haga alguien en concreto! Además, ese "monstruo" era mitad monstruo mitad Mewmano.  
\- ¡Lo que sea! Nos llevamos la madera.  
\- ¡Nosotros la necesitamos para sobrevivir! ¿Cómo calentaremos nuestras casas y cocinaremos sin ella?  
\- ¡Cortad árboles del bosque!  
\- ¡ ¡ NO PODEMOS ! !  
\- ¡ ¡ QUEJAROS A LA REINA ! !  
\- Oh... ¡Vaya que sí lo haré! ¡Que sepas que conozco a Star Butterfly personalmente!  
\- Sí... Seguro... ¡Jajajaja!

Y el mewmano que discutía se fue junto a los otros que ya iban cargando los árboles que habían cortado.

\- ¿Te ayudamos, BuffFrog? - preguntó Dogbull  
\- No. Déjalo. Sólo pondremos las cosas peor. Quizás debamos realojarnos como me sugirió Marco.  
\- Aún no hemos encontrado un destino adecuado. - respondió Dogbull  
\- No a otra dimensión. Marco... ya sabeis... el chico Karate...  
\- Oh, sí... - le interrumpí - Le recuerdo bien. Me sacudió casi tanto como la princesa. - le recordé.  
\- Ya... bueno... me ha dicho que hay otra parte de Mewni donde podríamos vivir mejor. Quería que le ayudara a hablar con otros monstruos que habitan allí para ver si nos dejan trasladarnos.  
\- Bueno... Supongo que no perdemos nada por echarle un vistazo. Por cierto, BuffFrog... ¿Sabes si ha ocurrido algo que nos impida abrir un portal al bosque?  
\- ¿Eh? No. ¿Por qué?  
\- Mira...

Y Dogbull intentó abrir un portal. Esta vez las tijeras ni siquiera funcionaron.

\- Ummm... Mal asunto. Es como si algo lo impidiese. - dijo BuffFrog pensativo - Recuerdo que leí que había dispositivos que impedían los portales. Sospecho que es como Toffee me la jugó la primera vez...  
\- ¿No podrías preguntarles a esos amigos mewmanos tuyos a ver si saben algo?  
\- Sí... Vale...

BuffFrog marcó algunos números. No estoy seguro si era a la princesa, su amigo u otros. Pero siempre daba comunicando.

\- Qué raro... Parece que algo interfiere las llamadas también. Eso no es bueno.

\- Chicos... - interrumpí - Tengo prisa por llegar. Creo que me voy a adelantar. Ya sabeis, tengo mi propio ritmo volando.  
\- Claro, Fly... Luego nos vemos.

Y salí volando. En cuanto me alejé de su vista intenté llamar al jefe. Tampoco tuve linea, así que comencé a volar donde habíamos aparecido en el portal.

Finalmente el teléfono funcionó.

\- Vaya... Por fín tengo noticias tuyas. - dijo Trex al otro lado. - Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. ¿Has logrado convencerlos para que se trasladen?  
\- Ehh... No señor. No les gusta ninguno de los sitios que hemos visitado. No había agua... o nos han echado... o nos han encarcelado... o...  
\- ¿Entonces para qué me llamas? - dijo en tono malhumorado.  
\- Tenemos un problema. Algo parece bloquear los portales aquí.  
\- Ah... Eso... Pues caminad un poco hasta fuera del bosque y abridlos allí.  
\- Ehh... Pero no tenemos ni idea de que es lo que pasa. ¿Cómo sabemos donde acaba lo que sea que esté bloqueando los portales?  
\- Sólo cubre el bosque.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabe, señor?  
\- Porque yo estoy bloqueando el bosque. - Su entonación indicaba que estaba al borde de perder la paciencia.  
\- Aaah. Vale... Bueno... Bien...  
\- No vuelvas a llamarme hasta que te asegures de que no haya nadie por el bosque. Y te recuerdo que se te está acabando el tiempo.

¿Tiempo? ¿Esta misión tiene tiempo límite? ¿Y que pasa si se acaba? La primera noticia que tengo.

\- Esto... Nunca me dijo que hubiera fecha límite.  
\- No hay una fecha concreta. Pero cuando resuelva otros asuntos, iré al bosque y sea quien sea quien esté allí, lamentará cruzarse en mi camino. Y esto también te incluye a tí - dijo amenazadoramente - así que si aprecias no sólo tu contrato, sino la vida de los que viven allí, más vale que los saques del bosque cuanto antes.  
\- Esto... ¿Sólo le importa el bosque? Bueno... Han comentado la posibilidad de trasladarnos a otra parte de Mewni. ¿Eso valdría?  
\- Supongo que sí. - dijo rebajando el tono y hablando más fríamente, como solía acostumbrar su hermano.  
\- Esto... ¿Y en qué ayuda el bloqueo del bosque?  
\- Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.  
\- Ah... Vale.. Entonces le dejo.  
\- Espera... - dijo interrumpiéndome - Quizás me arrepiente de esto pero... Intenta averiguar si en el bosque hay una princesa mewmana o dicen algo sobre una. Si escuchas algo sobre ese tema, avísame.  
\- ¿Una princesa Mewmana? ¿Star Butterfly? La conozco bien... sí...  
\- No. Ella no. Pero avísame si sabes de otra princesa que ande por allí.  
\- Sí, señor.  
\- Si te sirve de algo, sabemos que ha tenido contacto con un tal "Slime".  
\- ¿Slime? Creo que se quien es. Le preguntaré...  
\- ¡NO! Se supone que tú no sabes nada sobre esa princesa. Sólo les pondrás en alerta. Tú escucha e informa.  
\- Bien... Haré las preguntas con discrección.  
\- NO PREGUNTES... ESCUCHA... E... INFORMA.  
\- Sí, señor. - respondí mientras me colgó antes siquiera de completar mi frase.

Definitivamente tenía que ser discreto... Nada de preguntar por una princesa... ¿Y si pregunto por mewmanos desconocidos?

* * *

Star POV

Sé como mamá... sé como mamá.. Cara seria, postura erguida... Pelo, bien. Ropa, bien. Horario... ¡Excelente! Por una vez me he adelantado.

Gaspar entra por la puerta

\- Buenos días, majestad. Buenos días, Marco.

Reprime tus instintos de insistir que estás "en funciones".

\- Buenos días, Gaspar. - dijimos Marco y yo al unísono.  
\- ¿Algún asunto nuevo que debamos tratar? - preguntó. Es la típica frase con la que empieza.  
\- No.  
\- Entonces primero el informe. Le alegrará saber que los almacenes de maiz están al 80% y que con el próximo envío desde la Tierra tendremos los almacenes en mejor nivel que nunca.  
\- Bien.

Menos mal que lo de mover el maiz sólo era un sueño.

\- La alta comisión me ha informado que podremos tener una reunión pronto. Omnitraxus ha esquivado el tema de su madre justificándose en que está muy ocupado y ha prometido que hablaremos de ello en dicha reunión, así como todas las novedades referentes a Eclipsa.  
\- Bien. - Este tipo de respuestas era lo que se esperaba de mi "seriedad" como reina. Pero por dentro estaba deseosa de ir a buscar a Omnitraxus y preguntarle directamente. ¿Por qué diablos sabía mi tía qué le pasaba y él no? Espero que no me guarden secretos porque si no...

\- Ahora la agenda. He hecho lo posible por eliminar todo asunto no esencial para que pueda dedicarlo a prepararse el debate de regencia. Le he dejado por escrito los únicos asuntos que tendrá que atender hoy. Le llevará poco tiempo.

Marco interrumpió.

\- Me gustaría que Star y yo fueramos a intentar negociar con los monstruos.  
\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? La reunión es inminente. De hecho, tengo ya todas las confirmaciones de asistencia salvo del reino SpiderBite y Waterfolk. Y seguro que están a punto de llegar.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Manfred se asomó.  
\- Señor... Han llegado las comunicaciones que estaba esperando. - dijo mientras entregó dos sobres a Gaspar  
\- Hablando del tema... Aquí están. - dijo mientras abría los sobres.  
\- Entonces... ¿Ya tenemos fecha exacta?

Gaspar miraba extrañado el sobre.

\- Un momento - se disculpó mientras abrió el otro y leyó rápidamente.  
\- ¡Diablos! - espetó. No es habitual en Gaspar una expresión así.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Ambos reinos se han excusado de la reunión.  
\- ¿Hay que aplazarla?  
\- No... Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa... Es raro que alguien no asista. Si el rey no puede, se suele delegar en otra persona y en el peor de los casos en un asistente. Normalmente se deniega por un malestar diplomático o algo por el estilo. Pero si dos reinos contiguos reusan a la vez... lo más probable es que...

Se quedó callado un segundo.

\- ¿Gaspar?  
\- Es probable que se hayan declarado la guerra.


	10. Amiga o funeral

Marco POV

\- ¿Guerra?

Había leído un poco sobre la historia de Mewni. Lamentablemente, había guerras de cierta consideración aproximadamente cada dos generaciones, aunque eran aleatorias. Supongo que despues de cada desastre necesitaban al menos cierto tiempo para recobrarse antes de lanzarse una vez más a las armas.

Por esa razón, las relaciones entre los diferentes reinos siempre tenían una parte de tensión. Si el tono se elevaba demasiado, esos odios del pasado tendían a resurgir. De ahí que buscaran realizar encuentros sociales, con la intención de limar asperezas y confiar que las siguientes generaciones tuvieran entre sí una relación mejor.  
Los matrimonios entre reinos eran más que bienvenidos pues suponían una promesa de unión entre estos que alejaran el riesgo de la guerra para siempre.

En el pasado, por lo visto, existieron más reinos. Algunos se fusionaron. Por eso el mapa actual tendía a tener zonas intercaladas entre especies diferentes que, por ausencia de atractivo, tabues o símplemente quizás incapacidad de tener hijos, no terminaban de tener matrimonios entre ellos.  
La unión de los Johansen y Butterfly era justo un buen ejemplo de fusión de entre los casos más recientes.

Quizás al vivir en la Tierra y estar bombardeado de información, y a pesar de que ellos viven los conflictos a pie de calle, tenía una idea más clara que la gente de aquí cuan terrible puede ser una guerra. Obviamente el hecho de que nosotros seamos paises con poblaciones muy grandes comparados con Mewni y tengamos armas mucho peores conforman una imagen diferente en mi cerebro.

Una de las cosas que me preguntaba era por qué no habían importado nuestras armas. Magia aparte, los combates aquí tenían un estilo medieval. Cuerpo a cuerpo. Unos cuantos vehículos blindados importados podría causar auténticos estragos en las filas del enemigo. Nuestros explosivos podrían causar daños de consideración incluso a los septarian y dejarlos incapacitados por cierto tiempo. Sin poder asegurarlo, es posible que incluso con armas adecuadamente diseñadas, como incendiarias, podríamos matar a esos reptiles.

Supongo que era ignorancia más que otra cosa. La última guerra había sido precísamente contra los monstruos, con los septarian a la cabeza, y fue alrededor de nuestros 70.  
Gracias a Dios a Toffee no se le ocurrió esto, porque él sí sabía de la Tierra. O quizás, por algo que desconozco, realmente nunca quiso un conflicto de ese tipo.

De hecho, yo mismo más de una vez estuve reprochándome cuan estúpido fuí al enfrentarme a Meteora de aquella forma, pudiendo haber recurrido a nuestras armas. Aunque supongo que al final fue mejor así. Quizás, de haber matado a Meteora, la situación con Eclipsa ahora podría ser peor. ¿Podía? ¿Qué sería de Eclipsa en este momento?

\- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Anulamos la decisión sobre la regencia? - preguntó Star preocupada  
\- No. Al contrario. - dijo Gaspar - Recuerde que sigue en funciones y eso limita sus capacidades. Cuanto antes tenga la regencia, más genuinamente podrá intervenir en el conflicto. En todo caso, deberíamos intentar acelerarlo lo que sea posible.  
\- ¿Y que hacemos entonces? ¿Les visitamos e intentamos que negocien o algo así?  
\- Debería no involucrarse personalmente. Usted sólo puede estar en un lugar a la vez. La primera visita podría ser tomada como un apoyo a dicho reino lo que automáticamente nos enemistaría con el otro. Podría incluso introducirnos en el conflicto accidentalmente.  
\- ¿Cual es la mejor forma de proceder? - pregunté a Gaspar  
\- No se preocupen. Yo me encargo. Enviaré a la vez sendos emisarios para informarnos. A fin de cuentas, ni siquiera tenemos la confirmación de que sea una guerra. Quizás sea algo diferente aunque no se me ocurre qué. Sea como sea, necesitamos información.

\- Toc, toc - llamaron a la puerta

\- Adelante. Mamfred... ¿qué pasa ahora?  
\- Una llamada para la reina. Es la princesa Lilaila. Insiste en que es urgente.  
\- Diga que la llamo en unos minutos.  
\- Eso he hecho las cinco últimas veces. Parece realmente insistente. ¿Sigo dando largas?  
\- No... no importa. Perdonad... será un segundo...

Star se levantó y se alejó un poco en la propia habitación y usó su propio móvil que debía haber apagado antes.  
\- ¡Hola, Ponyhead! ¡Perdona que no te atienda pero es que ahora... ! ¿Pony? Pony... ¿qué pasa?... ¿Kelpbottom? Sí precísamente nos acabamos de enterar que... No... ¡No! ... ¡No! ¡Eso no lo sabía! Pero... pero... ¿Estás segura? ... Sí... Perdona... Yo... Lo siento... ¿Funeral?... Esto... es complicado... ¡No, Pony! ¡Claro que haré cualquier cosa por tí... es sólo que...! Tú tranquilízate... Te llamo en un rato, ¿vale?...

\- ¿Funeral? - pregunté preocupado a Star.  
\- Larry... Larry Kelpbottom ha muerto. Según su padre, lo han asesinado.  
\- Spiderbite... - dijo Gaspar como cuadrando el puzzle - Cierto o no, esa es una acusación por la que perfectamente se puede desatar una guerra.  
\- PonyHead quiere que la acompañe a su funeral. - continuó Star - . El rey Kelpbottom la ha invitado porque al parecer Larry consideraba a Pony alguien muy cercano.  
\- No. Eso sería un completo error. - dijo tajante Gaspar -. Si una simple visita de mediador puede causar malentendidos, imagine asistir al funeral de aquel que puede ser considerado el detonante del conflicto.  
\- Pero... Pony...  
\- En mi opinión profesional, ni ella misma debería asistir al funeral. Podría involucrar a su padre. Pero al menos ella tiene una excusa y a diferencia de usted, aún no representa a la corona. Aún siendo en funciones, cuenta. En el mejor escenario, se podría olvidar del voto de los SpiderBite por la regencia.  
\- Pero ¡ellos no van a asistir!  
\- La primera reunión podría acabar en votos insuficientes, habría que repetirla y ellos podrían asistir a futuras votaciones.

Star me miró con ojos de cachorrito, como buscando un apoyo que no podía darle.

\- Lo siento, Star. Creo que Gaspar tiene razón.

Star suspiró.

\- ¿Puedo al menos llamarla otra vez?  
\- ¿A su amiga? Por supuesto. En tanto lo haga privadamente y no diga nada que la comprometa es algo que queda entre su amiga y usted. A fin de cuentas, acaba de hablar con ella.  
\- Me refería a algo más directo... Usando el espejo.  
\- Por supuesto... De hecho, es bueno que intente mantener esas buenas relaciones. Incluso si puede ser, anime a su amiga a que evite menterse en un lío más grande por esto. Lo último que nececitamos es que más reinos se involucren en un gran conflicto.

Mi móvil vibró. Lo tenía silenciado, como en cada reunión, pero lo sentí avisar. A diferencia de Star, tengo pocos contactos, así que le eché un vistazo rápido.

\- Vaya... Tengo un mensaje de BuffFrog... Es raro... Me pregunto si estará todo relacionado... Disculpadme un momento... voy a comprobarlo.

Star comprobó su móvil. También tenía avisos suyos.

Le llamé, pero no daba línea.

* * *

Janna POV

Que aburrimiento. En fin... tiraré un rato de móvil... Se me hará más llevadero.

 _#PoetasAficcionados_  
 _Keat4evercreek: "The Eve Of St. Agnes", por supuesto. No sólo es la hermosura de sus palabras y sus constantes_  
 _referencias a la iconografía universal y el inconsciente colectivo sino que contiene referencias invisibles para el ojo inculto hacia_  
 _el mundo secreto del ocultismo. Que tú no creas en las hadas y el poder_ _ _creador_ mágico de las emociones y _  
_la imaginación sólo demuestra tu profunda ignorancia de la que te regodeas ante todos._

 _#Astrodinamica_  
 _echoAtomica: Einstein22. Está claro que quieres que te resolvamos ese problema por tí. Pero vamos... está más_  
 _que claro que has hecho mal las cuentas. La onda de la explosión de la supernova es un frente, en consecuencia_  
 _el órden de magnitud no puede ser al cubo correspondiente al volumen, sino al cuadrado como corresponde a la_  
 _superficie del frente de onda. Ya el resto de cuentas paso mirarlas, porque si fallas en eso todo se viene abajo._  
 _Eso lo sabría hasta una chica de secundaria._

 _#magiaverdadera_  
 _brujaOrdonia: LaTodopoderosa. Mira novata. No vengas aquí como si supieras de lo que hablas. ¿Te crees que hacer un hechizo_  
 _de verdad es símplemente decir palabras que suenan bien, como si estuvieras creando una oración a unos dioses inexistentes?_  
 _La magia no funciona así. Créeme... lo sé muy bien. Sólo hay dos vías. O tener un canal con la fuente de la magia y_  
 _controlarlo desde el plano emocional, o usar unas reglas muy bien definidas para usar el plano mental para_  
 _mover fuerzas de otro plano para usarlo a conveniencia o establecer justamente ese canal con el mundo de la magia._  
 _Decir lo primero que te viene a la mente no le va a funcionar a una persona normal. Si funcionara, todo el mundo haría_  
 _magia todo el rato.  
_  
 _LaTodopoderosa: Ya está la chuleta sabelotodo. ¿Tú que sabrás? ¡Sólo sabes criticar! ¡Tus textos sobre como hacer hechizos son_  
 _infumables y no los entiendes ni tú!_

Me encanta cuando se pican.

 _brujaOrdonia: Que tú no los entiendas no es prueba de nada. Desde luego, sé más que tú. ¿Alguna vez has visto una maldición o un hechizo?_  
 _¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien de otra dimensión?_  
 _Y no... no me refiero a tus pajas mentales imaginando seres invisibles que sólo están en tu cabeza. Hablo de gente_  
 _de carne y hueso._

¿Y ese olor?... Intenso... picante... azufrado... ¿Qué hace aquí Tom?

 _brujaOrdonia:_ _Alguien como un demonio... como el que tengo aquí cerca rondando..._

\- Hola, Tom - dije mis palabras sin mirar. Espero haberlo sorprendido.  
\- ¿Cómo demonios sabías que estaba aquí?

Tu olor, claro.

\- Tu presencia es fácil de percibir.  
\- Ya... lo que tú digas.

Uppss.. Tiene un tono malhumorado. No debería ignorar a un demonio.

 _LaTodopoderosa: Sí... Un demonio a tu lado... ¡Jajajaja! Dudo que tengas un alma que ofrecerle. ¡Jajaja!_  
 _  
_\- Quería hablar contigo - dijo Tom disimulando todo el tono cordial del que era capaz.

 _brujaOrdonia: A diferencia de otras, tengo un conocimiento que ofrecer. Esperad... Voy a probar una cosa._

A ver si funciona.

\- Tom... ¿Te importaría coger ese mal humor y dirigirlo contra mi móvil? Y piensa en las palabras "magia verdadera"  
\- ¿Por qué? - dijo totalmente extrañado  
\- Me gusta experimentar... Me pregunto si los maleficios pueden tomar una forma digital...

Tom arqueó una ceja... Lo miré a los ojos fíjamente e intenté poner esos ojos de cachorrito que Star me  
había enseñado.

Su cara seguía malhumorada.

\- ¿Qué tramas? - preguntó  
\- Nada... Sólo dar una lección a un grupo de incrédulas que dicen que los demonios son cosa de risa.  
\- Eso dicen... ¿eh?  
Miró rápidamente mi conversación y decidió pulsar mi móvil.

Todos los participantes del canal fueron expulsados.  
\- ¡Genial!  
El movil comenzó a calentarse...

\- Ay.

Se me cayó al suelo al soltarlo. Por suerte a tiempo antes de que me quemase de verdad... Luego la batería estalló, rompiendo el móvil en varios trozos.

\- Vaya... Lo siento. Creo que me he pasado. - dijo Tom, disculpándose de forma genuina.

Miré los restos del móvil.

\- No pasa nada... La tarjeta sim y la de memoria están intactas.  
\- El móvil está destrozado.  
\- No importa. No era mío... El mío está aquí. - dije sacando un segundo aparato de mi bolsillo.  
\- ¿Le has robado a alguien el móvil teniendo el tuyo propio? Así que Marco tenía razón... Eres una delincuente...

"Ni te imaginas lo difícil que es labrarse una mala reputación cuando eres humano", pensé.

\- Relájate Tom. El tío al que se lo quité es un capullo. Además, lo más seguro es que él lo hubiera robado antes a otra persona.  
\- ¿Eso se supone que debería tranquilizarme?

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí, Tom?

Es obvio que me busca. Supongo que será lo de la Luna de Sangre... Aunque también ha atado cabos antes de tiempo y busca las llaves de su castillo, o lo de Marco o...

\- Tengo un par de asuntos que tratar contigo. Lo primero es... ¿cómo demonios hiciste lo de chasquear los dedos y lograr que hiciera lo contrario a lo que quería?

Oh... Vaya. Mi cuarta e indeseada hipótesis... Estudia el entorno, Janna... Tengo que dar esquinazo a un demonio. Necesito ganar tiempo.

\- Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.  
\- Tú no eres un mago, Janna.

Necesito estar más cerca de ese buzón. Podría cubrirme ahí. Un paseo disimulado.

\- Es una expresión... que quiere decir que no tengo intención de decirte nada. ¿No se supone que el experto en ese tipo de cosas eres tú?

Tom no se lo tomó bien. Levantó la barbilla y me miró serio con la cabeza mirando más alta que de costumbre.

\- Bien... ¿Quieres hacerlo por las malas? Luego no digas que no te lo pedí educadamente.

Tom hizo un gesto con sus manos que se encendieron brevemente en llamas. Noté como una fuerza intentaba entrar en mi cuerpo para luego ser atraido por la pulsera de mi muñeca.

\- Una maldición de sinceridad, supongo.

Una que mi pulsera antimaldiciones ha parado. ¡Yuju...! ¡Funcionó! Menos mal, porque jamás la había puesto a prueba. Seguir las instrucciones del libro de hechizos de Star de memoria tiene sus riesgos.

\- Pues sí... Sabes bastante de maldiciones, ¿eh?  
\- Más o menos.

Tom arqueó las cejas.

\- Eso no parece una respuesta muy sincera...  
\- Lo que oyes, es lo que hay.  
\- Mi maldición ha fallado, ¿verdad?  
\- Puede - dije mientras sonreí. No debía. Lo irritaría aún más... Pero... ¡qué demonios! ¡Su cara lo vale!

\- Pero como demonios... Uggg... ¡Tú lo has querido! No quería recurrir a esto, pero te lo has buscado...

¡Maldición! Tom estaba sacando un frasquito. Podía imaginar lo que era. Una versión en elixir de esa misma maldición. Una versión ultraconcentrada y materializada contra la que mi pulsera no tenía nada que hacer.

Estoy situada en el sitio correcto. Plan de fuga. ¡YA!

\- ¡Hola, Star! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tengo un segundo. Mientras Tom se da la vuelta, yo estoy fuera de su rango de visión. Por suerte su tercer ojo está también delante. Si no, esto sería imposible. Ha girado como las agujas del reloj. Tengo que cruzar sincronizadamente por el otro lado, a la vez que él vuelve a girar al darse cuenta que me he tirado el farol.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios?

He pasado a su lado y no se ha dado cuenta de la jugada. Que siempre he estado al otro lado de su cabeza. Su sorpresa apenas me da otros dos segundos para colocarme tras el buzón y desaparecer de su vista, una vez más.

\- ¡No puede moverse tan rápido! Empiezo a dudar que sea humana.

Jejeje. Tom no se ha enterado de cómo lo he hecho. Tengo suerte de que el día esté nublado. Las sombras me habrían delatado con facilidad.

Ahora tengo que afinar el oído para saber donde está y moverme hasta tener una oportunidad para irme en dirección contraria.

Uff... Que pestazo a fósforo. Menudo olor tiene este chico... Me gusta... Puedo percibirle de dos formas.

Se aleja por la derecha... Puedo asomarme... ¡Sí!. ¡Ahora! ¡A correr!

¡Esquinazo logrado! ¡Eso ha sido un torrente de adrenalina! ¡Genial!

Mi móvil comienza a sonar. ¡Mierda! ¡Tom tiene mi número!

Una columna de llamas aparece ante mí.

\- No pensarías que podías dar esquinazo tan fácilmente a un príncipe del inframundo, ¿verdad?

Dijo mientras colocaba aquel tarrito bajo mi cara... Pude notar como aquella cosa me congelaba. Mi cuerpo se paralizaba. Temí desmayarme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Pero se mantenía en pié, como si estuviera bajo el control de otra mente.

\- Bien... Veo por tu expresión que esta vez ha funcionado. Así que donde estábamos...  
\- ¡No! ¡No!... ¡Déjame! ¡Uppsss! ¿por qué estoy hablando así? ¡Yo no quiero hablar!  
\- Hablas así porque ahora no puedes evitar que tu cuerpo diga todo lo que piensas... Es como funciona esto. - dijo agitando el frasquito  
\- ¡Por qué me dices eso! ¿No ves que ahora no podré evitar pensar justamente en lo que no quiero decir?  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Cósas que no quieres decir?  
\- Sí... Cosas impertinentes como que me pareces sexy. ¡Mierda!¡Noooooooo! ¿No ves que Star es mi mejor amiga? ¡Y tú eres su novio! ¡Además, no me gustas, gustas! Sólo me pareces... sexy. ¡Mierda! ¡Janna! ¡Deja la mente en blanco de una vez!  
\- Oh  
\- Te estás sonrojando... Es gracioso. Aún más con ese tono de piel tuyo. No voy a callarme, ¿verdad?  
\- ¡Por supuesto que soy sexy! Es decir... ¡Le gusto a muchas chicas!  
\- No intentes hacerte el machito conmigo. No funciona. Y no me gusta. Y no puedo evitar decirte que no me gusta. Disculpa que te diga impertinencias... ¡pero la culpa es tuya! ¡Quítame esta maldición!  
\- Vale... vale... yo tampoco estoy cómodo con esto. Pero antes... cuéntame tu gran secreto.  
\- ¡Soy un cerebrito!  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Soy un cerebrito, ¿vale?. Me gusta leer, me gusta la física, me gusta la astronomía, la literatura, la magia, el ocultismo... ¡Me gusta aprender por mi cuenta! ¡Y me encanta desvelar secretos! ¡Soy un bicho raro! El día que saqué 155 en el test de cociente intelectual todos pensaban que había hecho trampa... ¡Pues no! Tenía curiosidad por saber cual era, ¿vale?. ¡Y no me gusta ser un cerebrito! Casi todo el mundo te trata mal. Mi vida apestaba cuando me mostraba como era con mis vestidos rosas, mis libros y respondía a todo lo que sabía en clase. Unos por envidia. Otros porque se sienten inferiores. La mayoría huye de tí o se mete contigo. Por eso tengo amigos raros, y me gusta jugar a rol con los frikis de Ferguson y Alfonso. Porque en mi corazón, soy una de ellos. Por eso he creado esta nueva personalidad. ¡Es una farsa! ¡Ese es mi gran secreto!.  
\- Oh... No es el secreto que esperaba.  
\- ¡Pero es el secreto que temía revelarte porque me has dicho que digo todo lo que pienso! ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por contarte lo que temo hablar? ¡Quítame esta maldición de encima!  
\- No hasta que me reveles el secreto que YO quiero saber.  
\- Star ha dicho la verdad cuando te ha dicho que no se ha acostado con Marco.  
\- ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Quiero saber como hiciste lo de los dedos!  
\- Eso es fácil. Es sólo un mecanismo reflejo grabado en tu subconsciente. Cuando estás en fase Delta del sueño, si mides la actividad cerebral y pones a escuchar un sonido en la frecuencia resonante a la de la actividad, tu cerebro se vuelve especialmente sugestivo y puedo guardar varios detonadores en él.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?  
\- El qué ya lo he explicado. El cómo no es complicado. En otro movil tengo un pequeño gagdet que me permite medir las ondas con unos pequeños electrodos. Y con los auriculares poner la sugestión. El cuando fue en la fiesta del tocón, cuando os quedasteis todos dormidos a las cuatro de la mañana.  
\- ¡Quítame esos... detonantes o como los llames!  
\- ¡Quítame esta maldición!  
\- ¿Y cómo sabré que me los has quitado de verdad?  
\- No puedes. No puedo quitarte los detonadores con esta maldición encima porque no podré decir lo que quiero y una vez que me la quites no podrás confiar en lo que te digo.  
\- ¡Promételo! ¡Prométeme que me los quitarás.  
\- Te lo prometo. Pero esta promesa no vale nada porque sólo cumplo las promesas que realmente quiero cumplir. Y esta no quiero cumplirla. ¡Mierda! ¡Odio esta maldición!  
\- Me gustaría que lo hicieras por las buenas. Pero puedo usar maldiciones peores.  
\- ¿Y qué opinará Star de todo esto? ¿Cuando sepa que estás torturando a una de sus mejores amigas?  
\- Eeeehhhh..  
\- ¡Ajá! ¡Ni siquiera lo habías pensado!  
\- Claro que lo había pensado. ¿Te crees que soy idiota?  
\- Eres impulsivo, y los dos lo sabemos. ¡Já! Mira tu cara ahora. ¡Es un libro abierto! ¡Ni siquiera habías pensado en Star!  
\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es mi novia!  
\- Y aún así, tu cara sigue mostrando que mientes. Recuerda que YO no puedo mentir.  
\- ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Tú ganas! Me pongo un poco maniático cuando pierdo el control, ¿vale? Y me agobia un montón saber que ¡puedes controlarme como un títere!  
\- Mira. Tom. Te entiendo. ¿Por qué te crees que lo hago yo? Sí... En parte es porque es divertido, un reto y es una fórmula buenísima para gastar bromas. Pero hay una parte más seria. ¿Y si algún día pierdes el control de verdad? Quiero decir... si te vuelves malo o algo así. ¡Yo tengo tu debilidad! Tu debilidad es la garantía de que otros en quien puedes confiar pueden detenerte cuando ni tú puedas detenerte a tí mismo. Como cuando Superman deja a Batman que tenga kriptonita. Para que pueda detenerlo si él se vuelve malo.  
\- Vaya... ¿Referencias a la liga de la justicia? Es verdad que eres una friki.  
\- Te lo dije... ¡Quítame esta maldición!  
\- No, no, no... No me entiendas mal. Me parece genial. Eres aún más friki... pero en el buen sentido.  
\- Vaya... Gracias... Por cierto... A mí me gusta el color rosa de tu pelo. Es justo mi color favorito.  
\- No es rosa... es salmón.  
\- Eso es lo que se dice cuando no se quiere reconocer que es rosa. Recuerda que no puedo mentiiiir...  
\- Pero puedes seguir bromeando y molestándome, por lo que parece... Mira... Intentemos llegar a un acuerdo. Si no tienes intención de quitarme las maldiciones porque tú tambien temes perder el control... prométeme entonces que jamás las usarás mal.  
\- Mmmm... Es una oferta tentadora, pero estoy segura de que no cumpliré. Pero puedo prometerte que tan sólo te gastaré algunas bromas poco pesadas de vez en cuando y que jamás las usaré para hacerte daño serio si no es para proteger a otros de un daño mayor. Esa es una promesa que puedo cumplir.

Tom inspiró profundamente.

\- Y tú no le contarás nada a Star sobre esto.  
\- No funcionará. Antes o despues se me escapará. Pero prometo que lo mantendré oculto tanto como sea capaz, y cuando se me escape lo maquillaré.  
\- Es increible que puedas negociar con una maldición de sinceridad encima.  
\- ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Entonces? ¿Hay trato?  
\- Aaah... Está bien. - dijo mientras puso otro bote diferente bajo mi nariz.

Pude notar como el nuevo olor recorría mi cuerpo realizando el proceso inverso, desbloqueándolo y devolviéndome el control.

\- Da gusto volver a ser una misma.  
\- ¿No decías que tu personalidad es una farsa?  
\- Sí. Pero esa soy yo. Una farsante.  
\- No lo entiendo, Janna. Si no te gustar ser rara... ¿por qué esta personalidad?. Tampoco es que seas una chica del montón precísamente.  
\- No puedo evitar ser rara. Pero hay raros y raros. A la gente le cae mucho mejor el raro inconformista que el cerebrito. Y aunque sea una fachada, tampoco es tan diferente de mi verdadera forma de ser. A fin de cuentas, el ocultismo me gusta de verdad. Y las clases me aburren.

\- Hablando de eso... Hay un segundo tema que quería consultarte. Como sabes mucho de maldiciones me preguntaba... ¿Entiendes el rúnico?  
\- Hay muchos rúnicos diferentes.  
\- Algo como... esto.

Tom me enseñó una foto de algo que parecía un libro gigante. Los símbolos no me sonaban de nada.

\- No. Lo siento.  
\- Vaya... Es una pena.  
\- Aunque podría intentar traducirlo. Si tuvieras algo como un diccionario, una piedra rosetta o algo así.  
\- ¿Piedra rosetta?  
\- Ah... ya... Es una referencia terrestre que a lo mejor no te suena. Hace siglos había unos lenguajes, unos jeroglíficos, cuyo significado se había perdido, y alguien encontró un grabado en piedra, la piedra rosetta, que tenía el mismo texto en varios idiomas diferentes. Gracias a ella se pudieron traducir aquellos símbolos desconocidos.  
\- O sea... Un texto que esté en rúnico... y también traducido a otra cosa que ya conozcamos...  
\- Sí. Eso es...  
\- Puede ser... En la biblioteca de mi padre... me suena haber visto algún libro con la misma tapa.  
\- ¿Biblioteca?  
\- Sí... En el inframundo... Verás... mi madre tiene libros de muchos temas "prohibidos". Dice que no estoy preparado para leerlos. Y están todos en rúnico demoníaco. Mi madre no ha querido enseñarme todavía precísamente por eso. Creo que podría haber algún libro que me resulte útil con la maldición de la Luna de Sangre, pero no entiendo nada. La biblioteca de mi padre, sin embargo, tiene libros normales. Él es mewmano, y nunca aprendió rúnico. Es posible que haya algún libro que esté repetido en ambos.  
\- Podría servir. Llevaría tiempo, claro, pero en teoría es posible.  
\- Entonces... ¿te apetece un paseo por el inframundo?  
\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Me encantaría! ¡Tienes que enseñármelo todo!

Star POV

No se que hacer. Gaspar tiene razón. Sería absurdo poner en riesgo el reino por un acto tonto. Y aún así... no puedo evitar sentirme como la mierda. Dejar tirada a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana Pony, justo en el momento en que más lo necesita.

¿Por qué tiene que ser el mundo tan injusto? ¿Por qué no puede haber una forma de ser una reina responsable y seguir siendo la mejor amiga?

Mi mirada pasó por encima de los bocetos de Janna. ¡Una poción de transformación! Me había olvidado por completo de eso.

Era justo lo que podía permitir salirme con la mía. Porque lo que no podía era asistir como Star Butterfly. Pero... ¿y si tenía la apariencia y voz de otra persona?  
Es cierto que la alquimia era un terreno donde nunca me había preparado. Recuerdo la historia que me contó Janna, intentando este hechizo. Hay ingredientes que hay que tratar con magia antes de usarlos en la poción. Janna los sustituyó echando imaginación. El resultado fue que la rana que usó de prueba acabó estallando en mil pedazos.

Ciertamente esta no era una poción para tomarse a broma. Sin embargo, al menos sobre el papel, podía permitirme...

\- Toc, toc, toc

Alguien llama a la puerta, y por la forma de llamar seguro que es Marco.

\- ¡Entra!  
\- ¿Star? ¿Puedo pasar?  
\- Pasa, Marco... pasa.  
\- ¿Ya has hablado con PonyHead?  
\- No... Áun no... Estaba dándole vueltas... ¿Sabes que hay un hechizo... bueno... una poción que me permitiría tener durante cierto tiempo el aspecto de otra persona?  
\- No estarás pensando en acudir al funeral... ¿verdad?

Aspiré fuerte... ¿Qué podía decir?

\- Esto me está matando, Marco. Sé que no debería pero... ¿traicionar a mi mejor amiga? ¡Pony me necesita!  
\- Star... Ponyhead no está en una situación de vida o muerte. No la estás traicionando. Puedes hablar con ella. Y si no lo entiende... ya lo entenderá. Esto es más importante que tú, que yo o que ponyhead. Pondrías en riesgo a todo el reino Butterfly. Miles de vidas que podrían perderse por un paso en falso.  
\- Pero...¡nadie tendría por qué enterarse! No con esa poción.  
\- Lo dices como si jamás un hechizo te hubiera salido mal. Y no sólo el hechizo. El efecto que no dura. Un detector inesperado. Una conversación que no deberías tener... ¡Pueden pasar miles de cosas! Si se te descubre intentando encubrirte, aún llamaría más la atención.  
\- Pero Marco...  
\- ¿Recuerdas lo del maiz y mi intución de que acabaría siendo mal? Tengo ahora la misma sensación. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste esta noche?  
\- Que te escucharía... Sí... Lo sé... Está bien. Tienes razón. Voy a llamar a PonyHead.  
\- Vale... Te dejo sola.  
\- No, Marco... Quédate. Quiero que lo escuches.

No lo reconoceré... pero sí... Quiero que estés aquí. Quiero que me des esa confianza que ahora necesito. Porque si estoy sola con Ponyhead sé que al final cederé.

\- Como quieras. Pero me quedaré aquí, fuera de la visión. Casi mejor no le digas a Pony que estoy, porque seguro que me echa la culpa de todo.

"Claro...y luego volverá a llamarme y a insistir...", pensé... Debo hablar como reina... ¿Cómo lo haría mamá?

\- Llamar a PonyHead

El espejo marcó y me dió imagen inmediata.

\- Buaaaaaaaaa...

Ya la primera imagen me partió el corazón. Jamás había visto a PonyHead llorar así. Ni siquiera cuando cerraron el Bounce Lounge era comparable a esto.

\- Pony

\- Ssss... ¿Star? Perdona... Es que... Buuaaaaaa...

Sus lágrimas eran gríses y no arcoiris. Realmente era algo muy malo.

\- Yo... Lo siento.  
\- Buu... Gracias... - dijo mientras su cara parecía a punto de volver a estallar en llanto. - El... funeral... es esta tarde... Te espero a las tres. Viste de negro, por favor.  
\- Pony... Lo siento... No puedo.

La tristeza de Pony se convirtió en ira al instante.

\- ¿No puedes? ¡ ¿ NO PUEDES ? ! ¡Qué demonios hay más importante que ayudar a tu mejor amiga!  
\- No es que haya una tarea más importante. Es que... asistir a ese funeral generaría un conflicto diplomático.  
\- Un ¿conflicto diplomático? ¿Desde cuando te interesa a tí la política?  
\- ¿Desde que soy reina? Ahora cada acción que hago representa a todo un pueblo.  
\- ¿Y? ¿Acaso no puede la reina de Butterfly acudir al funeral del príncipe de un reino amigo?  
\- En circunstancias normales sí... pero Pony... Ahora mismo los Kelpbottom y los Spiderbite se están acusando mutuamente. Ni siquiera tú deberías acudir. Podrías enemistaros con los Spiderbite.

El tono de ira de pony pasó de ira a acusador.

\- Aaaaa. Así que el reino de Butterfly apoya a los Spiderbite... Es eso.  
\- ¡No! Pony... ¡Queremos mantenernos neutrales! Especialmente hasta saber que ha pasado de verdad.  
\- Haber empezado por ahí. El padre de Larry me lo ha contado todo. Les acusaron de robarles, les intoxicaron la comida con veneno de araña y ¡usaron una araña ultravenenosa para matarlo!  
\- ¿Sabes la versión de los Spiderbite?  
\- ¿Versión? ¿Qué versión? ¡Han asesinado a Larry! ¿Es que vas a escucharlos?  
\- Es lo correcto, Pony.  
\- Así que hemos llegado a esto. Te hacen reina y entonces la política corta los lazos de amistad. No imaginé eso de tí.  
\- Pony... ¡Sabes que no es así! ¡Siempre seré tu amiga! Simplemente no puedo acudir a ese funeral.  
\- No te molestes, Star. Pero si vas a seguir con esto, más te vale permanecer neutral de verdad. No me gustaría tenerte al otro lado de la línea de batalla.  
\- ¡Pony!

Demasiado tarde... había colgado.

\- Bah... No te la tomes demasiado en serio. Ya conoces la facilidad que tiene para montar dramas. - dijo Marco abandonando la esquina fuera de visión donde había estado callado durante toda la llamada.  
\- Esto es serio, Marco. Este conflicto podría extenderse. ¡Amigos contra amigos!  
\- Le pediré a Gaspar que le diga a King PonyHead que se asegure de controlarla para evitar que causa daños mayores.  
\- Gracias Marco... Por todo.  
\- No hay de qué. Pero tenemos otro tema. Al final he podido hablar con BuffFrog, pero se cortaba. Algo de unas piedras raras que están bloqueando los portales. Si le he entendido bien, alguien ha sitiado el bosque.  
\- ¿Qué?


	11. Monolitos

Marco POV

\- Pero... ¿sitiado? ¿sitiado? ¿Hay un ejército o algo así? - preguntó Star preocupada.  
\- No, no. Simplemente les han bloqueado las tijeras de alguna manera. Es lo que me gustaría investigar. Quien sea que lo haya hecho, no creo que tenga buenas intenciones. Aunque no se... quizás tú deberías quedarte y preparar lo de la regencia. Si Gaspar acelera las cosas será pasado mañana.

Star se recompuso como si lo de Pony no hubiera pasado. Y es que Star siempre se une a una aventura como un imán al metal.

\- Si de verdad hay algo raro por ahí, puede que sea peligroso. No voy a quedarme aquí justo ahora. Sólo intentemos darnos prisa.  
\- Vale entonces - dije mientras saqué mis tijeras

Cruzamos el portal y nos encontramos en el lindero del bosque.

\- Hola, Marco.  
\- Hola, BuffFrog - dijimos los dos.  
\- Me quedé aquí como me dijiste.  
\- Sí... Asumí que si había problemas para llamar y también para transportarse, podían estar relacionados.  
\- Puede ser. Cerca de los monolitos no podía llamar tampoco.  
\- ¿Monolitos? - dijo Star confundida.  
\- Sí. Vamos a ver uno. Tardaremos un poco. - dijo BuffFrog mientras comanzamos una lenta caminata.  
\- ¿Cuantos hay?  
\- Hemos encontrado ya cinco, pero puede que haya muchos más. Parece que su poder está enfocado hacia el bosque. O quizás sea donde están colocados, ya que parece que están alrededor de este.  
\- ¿Y no teneis ni idea de quien los ha puesto? - pregunté aún imaginado la respuesta  
\- No. Pero lo sospechamos. Es cosa de ese maldito reptil.  
\- ¿Por qué lo crees? - preguntó Star  
\- El material del que están hechos recuerda mucho a uno de los minerales que nos obligaban a sacar en su mina. Y en su dimensión tampoco funcionaba la magia ni las tijeras. Puede que sea todo a causa de este mineral.  
\- ¿Marco? - dijo Star, con la apariencia de estar más y más indispuesta.  
\- ¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara.  
\- Creo que BuffFrog tiene razón. Tengo la misma sensación que en aquella dimensión. Pero es incluso más fuerte que allí.

Me detuve un momento. Las tijeras no funcionaron. Los móviles tampoco.

\- Sí... Todo es sospechosamente parecido. - confirmé

Seguimos caminando por bastantes minutos. Star insistía en que la sensación era cada vez más intensa.

\- Quizás, Star, deberías volver.  
\- No, no. Ya falta poco y puedo aguantar. Veamos que podemos hacer con esa... cosa.

\- Ahí está.. - dijo BuffFrog al fin.

Monolito era un nombre bastante adecuado. Su aspecto exterior era de una extraña piedra, casi negra, pero de superficie pulida, reflectante, como hecha de obsidiana. Tenía varios grabados y algo en medio de color plateado que podría ser como si fuera una pequeña puerta, como si fuera un armario que contuviera algo dentro. Pero esa puerta sólo era distinguible por las ranuras y las bisagras. No había pomo ni cerradura visible. Sólo una superficie con la misma curvatura del monolito, pero de color plateado metálico.

\- Es bastante grande. Tiene pinta de pesar un montón.  
\- Es incluso más pesada de lo que parece. - dijo buffFrog - Intentamos mover una entre veinte, con cuerdas, y no se movió ni un dedo. No tengo ni idea de como las han traído hasta aquí. Quizás Star... con magia.  
\- No - respondió Star con total convicción- No creo que pudiera hacer magia alguna con eso ahí al lado.

Star se acercó y tocó el metal

\- ¡Ah! - dijo retirando la mano como si le hubiera quemado.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- Sentí... Casi como un calambre. Como si un rayo me absorviera la vida.

Entonces probé yo.

Y sí... Sentí algo. No lo que había dicho Star. Si esa cosa absorvía magia, entonces yo, de alguna manera, también debía tener algo. Notaba como una energía saliendo de mí. Como si mi brazo se adormeciera a toda velocidad por falta de sangre, dejándolo insensible al tacto y dolorido.

\- Yo también lo percibo. Debe ser lo que sea que absorve la energía, y es más fuerte para tí por la gran cantidad de magia que posees.

Seguí palpando la placa de metal. Intenté moverla, empujarla, deslizarla en diferentes sentidos... Nada.

\- Tengo la impresión de que esto se puede abrir, pero no tengo ni idea de como.  
\- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
\- ¿No te has fijado en las bisagras? Son discretas, pero se ven. Voy a intentar...

Usé un cuchillo en la rendija opuesta. No se movió. Intenté golpearla a ver si se doblaba. Nada. Ni se melló.

\- Diablos... Esta cosa es fuerte.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? - preguntó BuffFrog.  
\- Quizás deberíamos acelerar el plan de migración. Recuerda que teníamos que hablar con esos monstruos de la montaña.  
\- Podemos intentarlo. No quiero alejarme de mis pequeños sabiendo que alguien está acechando nuestro bosque. Incluso si están acompañados.  
\- Pues vamos... - dije a los dos.  
\- ¿Crees de verdad que eso es una puerta? - dijo Star señalando la placa mientras nos íbamos.  
\- Eso creo.  
\- Pues deberíamos pedir ayuda a Janna. A nadie se le da mejor abrir cosas que a ella.

Recordé con la facilidad que abrió mi nueva cartera de QuestBuy supuestamente inviolable. Apenas tardó unos segundos.

\- Pues creo que tienes razón. Voy a hacer un par de fotos antes de irnos - dije mientras las saqué con el móvil.  
\- ¡Espera!... ¿Tú móvil funciona? - preguntó Star sorprendida  
\- Esto... Sí. La cámara sí. Simplemente no llama...  
\- El mío no funciona en absoluto.  
\- El mío tampoco - confirmó BuffFrog.  
\- Recuerda que mi móvil es terrestre, Star. No usa magia, salvo por ese apaño pixie para tener cobertura interdimensional. Debe ser la pieza pixie la que no va.  
\- Entonces... Quizás podríamos usar explosivos terrestres para volarlo en pedazos...

Umm... La vena Johansen de Star salía a la luz.

\- Mejor probemos con Janna primero. Quien sabe que pasará si esparcimos el mineral que contiene sin control. Quizás lo empeoremos...  
\- Es una pena que no funcione mi móvil. ¿Donde estará Janna?

Tom POV

\- Y con esta visita a la mazmorra, hemos acabado nuestro tour.

Janna llevaba todo el tiempo con cara pensativa. Su entusiasmo se había diluido al poco tiempo de llegar.

\- Esto... ¿quieres torturar a alguien? - dije confiando en recuperar su extraño humor  
\- Eso... ¿está bien?  
\- Claaro. En el inframundo vivimos básicamente dos tipos de seres. Demonios, y almas torturadas. El fin de las almas torturadas es purgarse de sus remordimientos. El de los demonios, ser sus torturadores. Tú no eres ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Sólo una invitada. Y como invitada, puedes cumplir el papel de un demonio... si quieres.  
\- Bueno - dijo confusa

Llegaron varios tipos. Los descarnados habituales. Como son veteranos, se pusieron ellos mismos los grilletes.

\- Adelante. No te cortes, Janna. Coge el látigo y sacude. - la animé

Ella dudó, pero finalmente lo cogió y lo usó con suavidad con el primero.  
\- Ah - gimió.

Janna reaccionó medio asustada.

\- Perdona... ¿He sido brusca?  
\- ¿Brusca? - dijo el torturado sorprendido - ¡Hacía tiempo que no me trataban con tanta suavidad?  
\- ¡Hoy nos toca sesión de caricias, chicos! - dijo otro de los encadenados en tono burlón. Y todos los escadenados estallaron en risas.

A Janna no pareció sentarle bien las burlas, así que dirigió el látigo, esta vez con más fuerza, contra el que antes se había burlado.  
\- ¡Ah! - gritó  
\- ¿Aún es suave? - dijo Janna esperando que el torturado se retractara  
\- ¡Sí! - gritó el tipo otra vez - ¡Más fuerte!

Esta vez noté que Janna dejó de reprimirse. Sin llegar a usar toda su fuerza, tampoco se contuvo por él  
\- ¡ ¡ SÍ ! ! ¡ ¡ SÍ ! ! ¡ ¡ ASÍ ! ! ¡ ¡ CASTIGAME ! ! ¡ ¡ SOY MALO ! ! ¡ ¡ LO MEREZCO ! !  
\- Espera... ¿Le está gustando?  
\- Pues claro, Janna. - expliqué - El dolor físico les ayuda a olvidar su dolor emocional.  
\- ¡Pero esto no es tortura! ¡Esto es sadomaso!  
\- Bueeeno... Hay una fina línea entre los dos.  
\- Creo que paso de participar en estas guarradas. - dijo dejando el látigo. Hice una seña para que uno de mis lacayos continuara con el trabajo  
\- Tengo la sospecha de que el inframundo te ha defraudado.  
\- No exáctamente... Es... diferente a como siempre me imaginé.  
\- ¿Y qué te habías imaginado?  
\- Almas torturadas, de verdad... Gritos... Horror... Dolor inaguantable... no... "eso" - dijo señalando a la mazmorra que dejábamos atrás.

¿Realmente a esta chica le hubiera gustado ver ese nivel de violencia? Lo dudo

\- Hay un foso, un sitio más profundo, que quizás se parece más a eso que dices... Es para los caídos... los que jamás se arrepienten. Pero en general el inframundo de Mewni es así.  
\- Es que todo lo que había leido sobre el inframundo era tan... oscuro. Aquí sin embargo casi parece que las almas estén de vacaciones. Una forma un poco masoquista y demoníaca, pero relajadas al fin y al cabo.  
\- ¿No serían libros sobre el inframundo terrestre?  
\- Sí, claro.  
\- Aaaaaahhh. Ya. Entonces ya veo donde está el problema. Verás... El inframundo es donde van a parar las almas que tras morir... digamos que no están listas para ir a otros mundos más elevados.  
\- ¿Pecadores como dicen los cristianos?  
\- No exactamente... pero algo parecido. El caso es que mi madre, cuando fue llamada a gobernar este inframundo vió como se hacía en otros sitios, conoció a los espítirus condenados y... creyó que ya sufrían suficiente remordimiento emocional, así que decidió hacer las cosas más suaves en lo físico... Digamos que el inframundo de Mewni es el inframundo más suave de los alrededores.

\- Entonces... ¿Me estás diciendo que el inframundo terrestre es como me lo había imaginado?  
\- Puede ser. Mi madre me ha prohibido visitar otros inframundos. Dice que no somos bienvenidos allí. Al tema de cómo gestiona nuestro reino hay que sumar que mi madre se casó con un mewmano... lo que no gustó precísamente.  
\- Espera... Creí que los híbridos demonio-mortal eran habituales. He leído bastante sobre eso. Os llaman demonios menores, ¿no?  
\- Sí, sí... Hay muchos otros. Pero la mayoría son por cosas demoníacas y tal. Ya sabes... violación como tortura... ese tipo de cosas. Mi madre es un demonio muy pacífico, ¿sabes? No quería que yo fuera así, por eso hemos tenido constante relación con la superficie. Y por lo mismo no tiene buena fama entre los suyos.  
\- Entonces... es una rebelde. - dijo Janna con fascinación  
\- Sí... Supongo.  
\- Y tú eres un príncipe rebelde. ¡Genial! Imagino que entonces tu ascenso al trono como híbrido será doblemente polémico.

Janna había tocado un tema sensible.

\- No voy a ascender al trono. - admití  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Mi madre es inmortal, así que ella jamás dejará de gobernar. Además... - dije mientras mi voz se pagaba. Ya había hablado demasiado  
\- ¿Además qué?  
\- Es un tema familiar taboo...  
\- Has despertado mi curiosidad...

Recordé lo que dijo de sus gustos, su amor por descubrir secretos. No iba a parar. Y total Star lo sabía. Al final se enteraría...

\- Como te he dicho mi padre es mewmano.  
\- ¿Ajá?  
\- Completamente Mewmano... Y envejece.  
\- Oh. Ya veo...  
\- No sé si al final aceptará la oferta de mi madre. Puede darle la inmortalidad... pero tiene un precio. Es un tema del que no les gusta hablar.  
\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tambien eres mortal?  
\- Esa es la cuestión. No lo sabemos. Por el momento crezco y maduro. Cuando comience a ser viejo, es posible que mi naturaleza demoníaca comience a superponerse a mi parte mewmana que comenzará a apagarse por su envejecimiento, e irme convirtiendo en un demonio completo como mi madre. O quizás mi parte mewmana permaneza y me lleve a un envejecimiento normal como un todo.  
\- O sea, podrías morir de viejo, como un mortal más.  
\- Es posible, sí.  
\- Y si te volvieras inmortal... ¿Has pensado que tendrías el mismo problema con Star que tus padres entre ellos?  
\- Sí. Muchas veces.  
\- Es raro que Star no me lo haya mencionado.  
\- Bueno... Star tampoco piensa demasiado en el futuro. Creo que piensa que va a morir joven o algo así, y que por eso no merece la pena preocuparse por un futuro lejano.  
\- ¿Y podrías ofrecer a Star el mismo pacto que puede ofrecer tu madre a tu padre?  
\- ¿Sinceramente? Ni siquiera se en qué consiste. Mi madre me ha sobreprotegido. Dice que no quiere que me preocupe de temas demoníacos por ahora. Es por eso mismo que no me ha enseñado rúnico demoníaco... Lo cual... por cierto... nos lleva aquí.  
\- ¡Uau!

Por fín Janna se mostraba impresionada. Y es que, claro, las puertas del palacio, como todo lo demás, estaba hecho a la medida de mi madre.

\- Te sentirás más cómoda si usamos la puerta de servicio. Mi padre y yo la usamos más a menudo.

Por supuesto... estaba su tamaño, propio de mewmanos, demonios menores y torturados varios. Pero también estaba el hecho de que, como puerta de servicio, nos llevaba a los almacenes y las cocinas y de ahí pasillos más discretos del palacio, para evitar cualquier posible encontronazo inesperado.

\- Si tu madre no quiere que estudies los temas demoníacos, ¿no se enfadará si nos pilla?  
\- No nos pillará, porque está de revisión a las tríbus demoníacas del suroeste. Temas de realeza.  
\- ¿Y tu padre?  
\- La suele acompañar, así que estaremos sólos en la biblioteca - dije mientras cruzábamos justo la puerta a la biblioteca de mi padre  
\- Hola - dijo Janna

Mi padre estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, con su ropa de casa, en posición relajada, con su pipa favorita en la boca y leyendo un libro con sus gafas de leer de cerca.

\- ¿Hola? ... ¡Tom! ¡Ya sabes que debes avisar de las visitas al palacio!  
\- ¡Ah! Papá... yo... esto...

Estaba en fuera de juego. Estaba convencido de que mi padre no estaría... ¿Cómo iba a explicarlo ahora...?

\- Es un placer, majestad. - dijo Janna en un tono de un respeto que creía imposible en ella. -. Me llamo Janna Ordonia.  
\- El placer es mío. Llámame Dave. Disculpa que tenga este aspecto... pero este desastre de hijo no me ha avisado - dijo tirándome una puya. Pero sebía intentando pensar una excusa.

\- Tom no creía que fuera a estar aquí, ¿verdad? Estamos aquí de paso. Star nos pidió un favor y me ofrecí a Tom a ayudar. Ha surgido todo en el momento.  
\- ¡Ah! Entonces eres una amiga de Star Butterfly.  
\- Sí. Soy de la Tierra. Allí conocí a Star cuando estuvo de estudiante de intercambio.  
\- Ah... Ya veo. A Tom le encanta esa dimensión. Se pasa el día escuchando música romántica terrestre.  
\- ¡Papá! Me avergüenzas...  
\- Qúe... ¿Acaso no es cierto?... Y ¿qué vinisteis a buscar?  
\- Tom lo sabe - dijo Janna -. ¿Cuales son esos libros de REFERENCIAS que me dijiste que podían ayudar?

Obviamente Janna me decía que aprovechara para coger los libros que creía que mi madre podría tener duplicados, en rúnico.

\- ¡Ah! Sí... sí... Este... este... este... este... y creo que este.  
\- ¿Se puede saber que estais buscando? Porque no veo la relación entre los libros de pactos demoníacos con poemas de amor.

¡Rayos! Los había asociado por las portadas, porque estoy convencido de que mi madre tiene libros con las mismas tapas. Pero ni me había fijado en el título.  
"Mil poemas para encender el corazón de un demonio"

\- Esto... - dije sonrojado -. Creo que me he equivocado con este. - mientras me dirigí a colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar.  
\- Tssss... tstststss. Quieto ahí, Tom. Estoy convencida de que Star sí que estará interesada. - dijo Janna con sonrisa pícada.  
\- Adios, Dave. - dijo mientras salió por la puerta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo  
\- Adios, Janna...

Iba a salir cuando mi padre me retuvo un segundo.

\- Tom... ¿Va todo bien con Star?  
\- Sí... claro... ¿por qué?  
\- Me he dijado que últimamente no salís juntos. Y ahora te veo metiendo a escondidas otra chica en el palacio.  
\- Espera... ¿Yo y Janna? Pfffff... Sólo somos amigos. Qué digo... ni siquiera somos amigos, sino conocidos amistosos con amigos comunes...  
\- No te estoy juzgando, hijo. Ya sabes que tu madre y yo nos casamos por amor. Es sólo que Star es una princesa, su familia amiga, y si las cosas os van mal quizás deberíais romper en lugar de... tener citas con otras personas.  
\- ¡Entre Janna y yo no hay nada, papá!  
\- Vale... vale... Sólo digo que si al final las cosas van mal con Star... deberíais intentar romper de mejor forma que la última vez.  
\- ¡Star y yo no hemos roto!  
\- No digo más. - dijo mientras se retiró dejándome ir y crucé la puerta.

Janna estaba esperando justo al otro lado, a un par de pasos. Y por su cara, parecía haberlo escuchado todo.

\- Así que soy la próxima candidata a princesa no heredera del inframundo de Mewni  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Cállate!

Star POV

He hecho bien al venir con Marco. Estoy aprendiendo más con él de la regencia de lo que lo haría con los libros. Reconozcámoslo. Si me pongo delante de un libro que no me interesa, no tardaré en perder la atención y no enterarme ni de la mitad de lo que pone

\- Pero si a la tercera votación, sólo es necesario la mayoría simple, ¡los votos de los demás reinos se vuelven inútiles! - protesté

El sistema de Mewni es tan injusto... Claro que a decir verdad esto de la regencia era lo más parecido a democracia que teníamos aquí. Una regla de voto para unos casos muy excepcionales en nuestra historia.

\- Casi, en efecto. Siguen importando en caso de un empate, lo que podría ocurrir. Pero sería importante intentar no llegar a la tercera votación. Si ganases con una mayoría simple y no llegara ni a absoluta, se te consideraría una reina con pocos apoyos.  
\- Es que yo contaba con que los votos de los reinos amigos y la alta comisión fueran mi apoyo principal.  
\- Pueden serlo si no llegamos a esa votación. Como ya te he dicho, en las dos primeras votaciones, se tiene que lograr una mayoría cualificada de dos tercios de las votaciones. Pero primero los condados, luego los reinos vecinos mewmanos y la alta comisión, y por último los reinos no mewmanos aliados.  
Es raro que en la primera votación los condados se pongan de acuerdo, y aún menos en una candidatura contraria a la sugerida por la corona. Así que si los condados no llegan a dos tercios, la decisión estará en los reinos mewmanos y la alta comisión. Y esa es probable que la ganes.  
\- Pero, ¡es absoluta!. Los spiderbite no estarán.  
\- Pero casi seguro que tendras el apoyo de los Johansen. Cualquier otro candidato tiene que ser Butterfly, y la única Butterfly-johansen eres tú. Y la alta comisión te apoyará. Para que pierdas eso, la alta comisión tiene que faltar, o los Johansen no votarte. Ambas cosas son improbables.  
\- ¿Y si ocurre?  
\- Pues cuenta los que quedan. Los waterfolk faltarán también esta vez. Quedan el rey Pigmeon, los Lucitor y los PonyHead. Para tener su favor, necesitarás 3 de esos cuatro. Es también probable, porque su voto está prácticamente asegurado.  
\- Ojalá tengas razón. Si perdiese la regencia... mis padres jamás me lo perdonarán.  
\- Lo único que tienes que hacer es no fastidiarla delante de ellos.. Quizás hasta ni tu tía se presente... Si no hay candidatos alternativos adquirirás la regencia automáti...

\- ¡Alto, Mewmano! ¿ ¡ Por qué has vuelto ! ? ¡ Te habíamos avisado!

Estos debían ser los tipos de los que me habló Marco. Nos habían estado rodeando todo este tiempo y ni me había fijado. Sin duda conocían bien el terreno y era hábiles en el campo.

\- Ya te dije que ayudábamos a los monstruos. Por eso me he traido un amigo que...  
\- ¡Calla! ¡Tú! ¡Cómo te llamas! - dijo dirigiéndose a BuffFrog  
\- Puedes llamarme BuffFrog.  
\- ¿Estás prisionero?  
\- No, no. El chico dice la verdad. Ellos son mis amigos. Marco Diaz y Star Butterfly

Un rumor recorrió el grupo.

\- ¿La reina Star Butterfly? ¿Tú? ¿Y has venido desarmada?  
\- Bueno... Tengo mi magia, y sé defenderme bastante bien incluso sin armas... Pero Marco creía que realmente no teníais intención de agredirnos. Sólo queremos hablar en paz.  
\- ¡No queremos hablar nada...!  
\- Psstttt - se oyó un ruido detrás de las rocas  
\- ¡No queremos hablar nada...  
\- PPPPPSsssstttt  
\- ¿Se puede saber que demonios quieres, Mungus?  
\- La anciana... dice que quiere hablar con ellos. Que son invitados.  
\- Aaaaah.. Cómo no. Siempre llevándome la contraria... ¡Está bien! ¡Llévalos tú! - y se marchó enfadado

Un monstruo que me recordaba a una versión gigante y mewmanizada de Marisol, el hamster de la profesora Skullnick.

\- Por favor - dijo con voz baja y suave -. Seguidme. Os está esperando... Creo que os llevareis una grata sorpresa.

Me daba buen rollo este tipo.

Sin embargo, no era lo mismo para el lugar. A medida que avanzábamos, comenzaba a tener la sensación de acercarme al monolito anterior.

\- Marco  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Creo que hay otro de esos chismes, un monolito por aquí. Cada vez tengo menos magia.  
\- Vaya... ¿Quieres dejarlo?  
\- Si nos han invitado, sería feo irse ahora. No te preocupes. Incluso sin magia, podría patear unos cuantos culos, ya me conoces. Con un poco de suerte, esta gente no es mala.

Y justo cuando decíamos esto, el sinuoso camino por el que transitábamos alcanzó un lugar horadado en la montaña, fuera de la vista, pero llano. Y más allá, una abertura a una cueva o tunel, ya oscuro donde no alcanzábamos a ver.

\- Os he estado esperando - dijo una voz. Era la voz de una mujer, un monstruo. Pero más jóven de lo que hubiera pensado si realmente esta era la "anciana".

Pero aquella persona llevaba un traje de monje, incluyendo una amplia capucha que debaja caer sobre su rostro, impidiendo verlo bien.

\- ¿Sabes quienes sómos? - dijo Marco  
\- Lo sé bien. Marco Diaz, de la Tierra. Princesa Star Butterfly, casi reina ya. Pero sobre todo, sabemos muy bien quien eres tú, Yvgeny Bulgolyubov.  
\- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? ¿Me habeis estado espiando?  
\- Por favor... dejadme que os lo explique. Hay mucho de lo que hablar. Por favor, venid por aquí. - dijo mientras señaló una pequeña tienda.  
\- Podría ser una trampa - susurró marco a mi oido

Lo pensé un segundo. Por fuera no parecía haber ningún peligro. Pero antes de que me decidiera a entrar, BuffFrog ya estaba entrando, extrañado por que hubieran dicho su nombre completo.

\- ¡Mis pequeños!  
\- ¡Papá! - gritaron un grupo de renacuajos  
\- ¡ ¡ Mi Katrina ! ! ¡ ¡ Mi dulce Katrina ! !

\- ¿Qué? - dijimos Marco y yo a la vez

Los renacuajos comenzaron a dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor, gritando sin cesar.  
\- ¡Papá! ¡Star! ¡Marco!

\- Por eso sabías tanto de nosotros... - dijo BuffFrog aún confundido, pero con una cara de felicidad absuluta - Pero... ¿Cómo? Yo estaba allí... El derrumbe...

La anciana se quitó la capucha y se remangó los brazos, mostrando por fin su piel a la luz.

\- Eres... ¡Eres una de ellos! - dijo Marco  
\- Si por "ellos", te refieres a una Septarian... sí, lo soy. Pero espero que no me juzgues sólo por mi especie. Como os he dicho, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.


	12. Historia septarian

BuffFrog POV

Es un milagro. Mis pequeños... todos los que creía haber perdido, están aquí. Estoy agradecido a quien quiera que sea esta reptil, pero me gustaría poder irme a casa, para reunirlos a todos.

Sé que sus hermanos han llorado mucho por ellos. Yo también, especialmente cuando estábamos allí, en las minas, separados. No puedo llorar delante de ellos. Soy su padre. Tengo que ser fuerte. Pero... ¿cómo se puede aguantar un dolor tan insoportable?

Pero eso ya quedó atrás. Aquí están. Otra vez...

Tengo que saber... ¿Cómo es que están aquí? ¿Y qué sabe esta mujer de esos otros septarian? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Por qué sitian el bosque? ¿Nos persiguen? ¿Podríamos estar seguros aquí?

\- Sentaros, sentaros. - dijo la mujer señalando las sillas de madera que había colocado alrededor de una hogera sobre la cual hervían varios pucheros. - Me gusta cocinar. Me relaja. He hecho comida para todos... si quereis.

Marco y Star miraron recelosos los cuencos que les ofrecía.

\- No te preocupes, joven terrestre. Sé que cada uno teneis paladares diferentes. A la princesa y a tí, os encantará el guiso de cabra.  
Y para el padre... ¿Qué tal una sopa de babosas?  
\- Pruébala papá. - dijo mi pequeña Katrina - Fily cocina casi tan bien como tú.

En otras circunstancias, desconfiaría de ella. Pero con mis pequeños aquí, y con ese humor, ¿cómo no pensar en sus buenas intenciones? Probé un sorbo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Es igualita a la mía!  
Katrina puso su cara de pilla.

\- Bueeeeno. Echábamos de menos tu comida y le dije tu receta.  
\- Está bien... pequeña. - la disculpé - Tampoco es que sea un gran secreto.

Katrina sonrió. Y su sonrisa me llenó el corazón.

\- Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es que estais aquí? Y si habeis estado aquí, ¿por qué no me habíais avisado antes?

La mujer tomó de nuevo la palabra

\- Sí... Tengo bastantes cosas que contaros... Supongo que puedo empezar por eso. Como has estado en las minas, supongo que habrás visto que había también septarians como yo esclavizados.  
\- Sí... Es cierto.  
\- Trex ha sido implacable con aquellos que no han querido ponerse a sus órdenes. Yo, por suerte, he estado alejada de esto eso y he vivido por esta zona por mucho tiempo. Lamentablemente no ha sido lo mismo para los involucrados en la última guerra entre septarians y mewmanos. Cuando me enteré de que había algunos desertores que habían llegado a Mewni intenté contactar con ellos y les ayudé a llegar hasta aquí donde les hemos dado refugio. Hemos montado otros campamentos refugio también. Lugares fuera de su alcance.  
Con el tiempo, se han juntado suficientes desertores y han estado planeando liberar a sus amigos, y si es posible, a todos los demás y destruir su mina principal. La fuente de financiación de lo que sea que está planeando Trex.  
\- Entonces... ¿no sabes que es lo que planea Trex? - preguntó Marco.  
\- No exactamente... pero me hago una idea. Para mi desgracia, conocí a su hermano bastante bien, así que supongo que invadirá Mewni para intentar terminar lo que empezó su hermano.  
Sabemos que está acumulando gran cantidad de gemas y oro para comprar sus tropas y recursos. Pero también algunos minerales con capacidades antimágicas, imagino que para preparar su protección contra la magia de las familias reales de Mewni cuando decida atacar.  
\- Pero... ¿Qué pasó con los pequeños? - pregunté viendo que se estaba desviando de la cuestión que tanto me interesaba.  
\- La resistencia, para prepararse para ese momento, ha estado trabajando en unos túneles que unen a algunas cavernas que a su vez conectan con las minas. Una salida alternativa a estas, a través de alguno de los lugares más profundos y peligrosos de las minas que la gente de Trex desconoce.  
\- ¿Recuerdas donde nos hacían trabajar, papá? - dijo mi pequeña - En las grietas más estrechas, por nuestro tamaño. Llegamos a su túnel.  
\- Por lo que me comentaron - continuó la mujer - los encontraron y decidieron sacarlos de allí antes que los demás. Además, el túnel no está listo para toda la gente.  
\- Pero el derrumbe .. - objeté  
\- Fue un encubrimiento para que no los buscaran.  
\- Pero... ¡me dijeron que encontraron los restos!  
\- Eso fue idea mía, papá. - dijo el pequeño Igor-. Decidimos juntar nuestras últimas mudas, y algunos de nuestros excrementos...  
\- ¡Y algunas vomitonas! - gritó Leo  
Y todos mis pequeños rieron. Incluso yo me contagié.

\- Pero... ¿Por qué habeis esperado hasta ahora?  
\- Los rebeldes tienen un campamento oculto al otro lado del túnel, en otra cueva natural. - explicó la mujer - Pero para escapar de esa dimensión hay que trasladarse a un lugar específico donde funciona el viaje dimensional. Y suelen estar vigilándolo todo el tiempo. Sin embargo hace unos días se movilizaron un montón de ellos y desprotegieron temporalmente el lugar de viaje. Lo aprovecharon para pasar.

\- ¿Una gran movilización? ¿Sería por los monolitos? - dijo Marco. Star asintió

\- ¿Sabes algo de unos monolitos que bloquean la magia? - preguntó  
\- ¿Monolitos? No. Pero sí se que Trex tiene un mineral que sirve para bloquear la magia. Es uno de los que más interés tiene por extraer.  
\- ¿Tienes ese mineral tú aquí? - preguntó Star  
\- Ah. Por supuesto. Me habían dicho que incluso para tu joven edad, ya habías logrado transformarte. Sientes la magia con fuerza, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí... pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.  
\- Pero sabes la respuesta. O mejor dicho... puedes sentirla, ¿verdad? Aquí no hay magia.  
\- Más bien algo absorbe la magia - dijo Star frotando los brazos como si se quedara fría a pesar del calor del lugar.  
\- Sí. Es cierto. He usado diversos medios para anular la magia aquí. Y recientemente he traído algo de ese mineral, para ampliar el santuario. Siento que eso te haga sentir mal, princesa, pero Trex, con sus recursos, puede contratar magos para localizarnos. Este escudo nos mantiene fuera de su alcance.  
\- Pero... ¿no es la existencia de un campo que anula la magia a su vez algo que puede detectarse? - dijo el perspicaz Marco  
\- Chico listo. Por eso no nos basta con el escudo. El lugar debe estar especialmente escondido. Por eso elegimos este lugar. Cuando me contaron lo que comentaste a los guardianes, de que buscabas un refugio para los monstruos, entendí que habías tenido la misma idea.  
\- Gracias... pero... ¿acaso no podría Trex también tener la misma?  
\- Lamentablemente sí. Por eso estamos siempre vigilantes. Pero en cuatro décadas, aún no lo ha hecho. Supongo que unos cuantos desertores no merecen la pena tanto esfuerzo. Supongo que si supiera que están montando una resistencia para contraatacar, se lo habría tomado más en serio.  
\- ¿Y sabes algún motivo estén sitiando el bosque? - preguntó Star  
\- ¿El bosque? Mmmm... Curioso.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabes? - preguntó Marco intrigado.  
\- Supongo que sabeis que el bosque está protegido por antiguas fuerzas ancestrales. ¿verdad?

\- Créeme. - dije yo - Me enfrento a ese hecho cada vez que tengo que buscar leña para mis pequeños. Una de las razones por las que queremos abandonar el bosque es para prosperar. No podemos cosechar donde los árboles lo cubren todo. Y tenemos prohibido talar.

\- Y hay un buen motivo para ello. - dijo la mujer -. El caso es que su hermano Toffee estuvo obsesionado con el bosque antes. Buscaba el origen o una fuente de esas fuerzas ancestrales o algo así.

Marco y Star se miraron, compartiendo una mirada de haber conectado piezas, aunque no dijeron nada. Recordé la visita de Star y la reina cuando lucharon contra Toffee. Cuando hablaron en privado oí algo de un santuario, pero su madre le pidió discrección. ¿Era quizás eso a lo que se estaban refiriendo?

Se hizo un momento de silencio que finalmente Star rompió.  
\- Este guiso está buenísimo. ¡A papá le encantaría!  
\- La verdad es que me estais dando hambre. - dijo la mujer - Mi anatomía me permite vivir sin comer, pero también me permite comer todo lo que quiera sin morir en el intento... Si no os importa os acompañaré. - dijo casi disculpándose, lo que era una tontería ya que era ella quien nos estaba invitando a los demás.

La mujer fue a otra holla que había tenido cerrada. Dentro había un montón de carne a medio hacer. Sacó lo que parecía una pata de cordero y le dió un bocado terrible. Star y Marco se quedaron con los ojos abiertos en desmedida. Sospecho que yo tenía la misma cara.

\- ¡Qué! Sabeis que los septarian somos carnívoros, ¿no?  
\- Comes como mi padre - dijo Star rompiendo el hielo.  
Y todos reimos.  
\- Aaaah. Que buena está. Hacía tiempo que no sacrificábamos un cordero. - dijo con cara de éxtasis  
\- Y disfrutas igual que Eclipsa comiendo chocolatinas.  
\- Oh... sí... La reina de la oscuridad. Me han contado lo que ha pasado. La historia de vuestra família está llena de giros inesperados... A todos nos pareció sospechoso en su día lo de que Eclipsa había sido asesinada por un monstruo. Pero... ¡quien iba a imaginar que de todos los rumores que circulaban era justo es de su infidelidad y cristalización el verdadero!  
\- Hablas como si hubieras estado allí.

La mujer lagarto suspiró.

\- Esa es una historia más larga.

* * *

Tom POV

\- Creo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día.  
\- ¿Por? - preguntó Janna  
\- Porque se supone que no debería entrar a la biblioteca de mi madre. Y al entrar a la de mi madre todo el mundo se entera. Si estoy sólo, los sirvientes no dirían nada, pero con mi padre...  
\- ¿Por qué se iban a enterar? ¿Algún tipo de alarmas? Porque se me da genial desactivarlas.  
\- Mnnn. No exactamente, aunque es algo parecido. Mira... Son esas puertas de ahí.

Janna observó unas puertas tan grandes como las de la entrada.

\- Hacen un ruido infernal cada vez que se abren. Y cuesta muchísimo hacerlo...  
\- Wow... Menudo tamaño. Si las puertas son así... no serán los pasos de tuberías y de aire proporcionales, ¿no? Porque quizás haya otra forma de entrar. No tendrás acceso a un mapa que lo indique por casualidad...  
\- Un mapa... déjame pensar... Sí... Ven... Mira a ver este.

Fuimos juntos hasta el recibidor.

\- ¿Este te vale? - le dije mientras le enseñé un mapa que había en la pared.  
Janna empezó a examinarlo. Por su cara parecía estar sorprendida.  
\- ¡Oh! Es un mapa de instalación.

La expresión de Janna era confusa.

\- ¿No es lo que decías que buscabas?  
\- ¡Colgado en la pared! ¡Para indicar las salidas de emergencia en caso de incendio!  
\- Sí... Es por lo que está aquí.

No terminaba de entender la reacción de Janna

\- ¡Un plano de instalación para reflejar salidas de incendio!  
\- Eeh. ¿Cual es el problema?  
\- Es un plano de instalación. ¿No lo pillas, Tom? Lo tiene todo. Cuadros eléctricos, tuberías de agua, sistemas de ventilación, paredes falsas... ¡No me extrañaría que hasta indicara pasillos secretos! ¿A qué clase de idiota se le ocurre poner un mapa de estas características para indicar las salidas de emergencia?  
\- Aaaahhh

Tuve un flashback de mi infancia.

 _\- ¿Que tal la escuela, cariño? ¿Qué tal te tratan en la superficie?_  
 _\- Bien... supongo._  
 _\- ¿Te han enseñado algo?_  
 _\- Hicimos un simulacro de incendio . Debemos seguir los mapas de salidas de emergencia hasta la salida más próxima... Por cierto, mamá... ¿por qué nosotros no tenemos mapas de emergencia?_  
 _\- Nosotros no podemos quemarnos, cariño. Somos demonios._  
 _\- ¿Y papá?_  
 _\- Papá conoce bien la casa. No necesita un mapa._  
 _\- ¿Y si traemos invitados?_  
 _\- ¿Invitados al inframundo? Es poco probable._  
 _\- ¡No te preocupes, mamá? ¡Yo haré unos mapas para casa!... ¡Papaaaaá! ¿Donde están los planos del castillo?  
_

\- ¿Es que no sirve?  
\- Sirve demasiado. Para eso están los planos de plantas. ¿Y si fuera un delincuente que quiere robaros? Teneis toda la información al alcance de la vista.  
\- ¿Robar en el inframundo? Pffff... Hay que estar loco para hacer eso. Mi madre mandaría a una legión de demonios detrás del ladrón.

Janna calló un segundo.  
\- Tom.  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¿No es lo que vamos a hacer ahora con los libros de tu madre?

* * *

BuffFrog POV

La mujer había permanecido en silencio unos minutos. Se levantó, se quitó aquella túnica encapuchada por completo y la colgó en una percha de la pared. Al darse la vuelta, pudimos ver con claridad que la curvatura en su traje no era por este. Su cuerpo estaba hinchado. Star y yo evitamos verlo directamente, pero Marco fue más indiscreto.

\- No, joven terrestre. Si es lo que te preguntas, no estoy gorda. Ya te dije que mi anatomía me permite comer lo que quiera, si es lo que deseo.  
\- No es lo que estaba pensando. Me he acordado de mi madre. Voy a tener un hermano.

Y Star hizo la pregunta que estábamos pensando todos.

\- ¿Estás embarazada? - preguntó con ilusión  
\- Lo que tengo en mi cuerpo son huevos, sí...  
\- ¡Felicidades!

La mujer miró hacia abajo. Suspiró. Su cara no era de alegría precísamente. Era de tristeza. Una tristeza tal como la que yo había sentido hasta llegar a este lugar, cuando descubrí que mis pequeños están bien.

\- Princesa - preguntó - ¿Cuantos años crees que tengo?  
\- No sé. La verdad es que no se cómo envejecen los septarian. Imagino que vivís mucho, porque Toffee estaba igual que en el cuadro, cuando luchó con mi madre, y habían pasado décadas de eso. ¿Sesenta?  
\- Tengo 5645 años.  
\- ¿Queeeeeé? - dijimos todos a la vez

\- Bueno. Además de que en algunos momentos he perdido la referencia, también está el hecho de que han cambiado varias veces la longitud del año. Si usáramos el sistema actual, serían 700, 800... no estoy segura.

\- Espera - dijo Marco confuso -. ¿El calendario Mewmano no usa años del mismo tamaño?  
\- Últimamente sí, pero han cambiado el sistema varias veces.  
\- ¡Pero eso es un lío! ¿Y no hay dejado un registro adecuado de eso?

Star pareció darse cuenta de algo.  
\- Ooooh. Ahora tiene sentido. Las historias sobre que las antiguas reinas Butterfly eran mucho más longevas... Entonces ... ¡Habrás conocido a todas las reinas Butterfly! ¡Estarías aquí antes de que llegáramos! ¡Debes ser más vieja que Glossarick!  
\- No, Star. El reino Butterfly es incluso más antiguo que yo. Pero sí era joven por aquel entonces. Y no era ni de lejos tan poderoso. Las tribus nativas tenían mucho más peso, y el número de mewmanos era mucho menor. Y que yo recuerde, el pequeño genio que ha acompañado a las Butterfly, porque, ese es Glossarick, ¿verdad? Ha estado siempre ahí, desde el principio. Pero sí, yo estaba allí antes de que se formara la Alta Comisión de Magia.  
\- Entonces. ¡Verías muchas de las batallas de las que hablan la historia!  
\- Oh, no. He intentado mantenerme alejada de la guerra tanto como he podido.  
\- Pero escucharías las historias - dijo Star que seguía fascinada ante la posibilidad de tener una voz de tanta experiencia, que sin embargo parecía mucho más dispuesta a hablar del pasado que el viejo genio.  
\- Sí. Lo suficiente para saber que la historia tiende a degenerar con el tiempo. Los héroes se convierten en villanos cuando gana su enemigo. A hombres crueles los declaran héroes por estar en el lado vencedor. Y a otros les cargan inmerecidamente crímenes que no cometieron o que no fueron como los contaron. Los rencores se reavivan por intereses de poderosos que buscan algo con lo que ganar el favor de la gente. He visto tantas veces repetirse las mismas historias... Por eso al final, agradeces vivir lejos de la civilización. La civilización construye cosas maravillosas, pero tiene un precio muy alto.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó confuso Marco  
\- La civilización... las ciudades, los Estados... sólo pueden construirse mediante organizaciones muy complejas de gente. Y mantenerlas en orden exige poder. Un poder que casi siempre tiene que construirse sobre un mensaje de lealtad o temor. Y para lograrlo, casi siempre mienten. Desde tergiversar la historia a directamente contarte lo contrario de lo que ocurrió. Repiten las mismas falsas historias hasta que todo el mundo se las cree y se convierten en la nueva verdad. Una que justifica un jefe, una línea sucesoria de una corona o la existencia de un reino o la reclamación de un territorio. Excusas para buscar un conflicto para poder robar algo que desean, o para evitar que un rival adquiera un poder que temen. Lo ves una y otra ves repetido, y si vives en ese mundo, a base de repetirte esas mentiras, acabas por creértelas. Por eso agradezco vivir fuera de eso. Este tipo de vida te da perspectiva.

De nuevo se hizo unos segundos de silencio. La mujer había dejado de comer y perdía ahora su mirada en el fuego, como rememorando tiempos olvidados.

\- Entonces - dijo Star rompiendo el silencio -, Trexx o Toffee, ¿era igual de viejos?  
\- No... Supongo que es hora de que os cuente la historia desde el principio.

\- Cuando yo nací, los septarians éramos tribus. Habíamos vivido aquí desde siempre. Si vinimos de otro lugar es algo que se había olvidado hace milenios. En los tiempos de mi infancia, reinaba la paz. Nuestra especie era conocida por ser fiera en el combate, pero éramos principalmente cazadores. Siempre hemos tenido cierta capacidad de regeneración... pero no lo que somos ahora. Nos podíamos cortar un dedo, incluso un antebrazo, y en un tiempo, un mes, dos, volvía a crecer lentamente. Pero envejecíamos. Algo más lento que otras especies, pero era raro que superáramos más allá del siglo.

\- ¿Cómo los septarian del norte? - preguntó Marco  
\- Exáctamente. De hecho, ellos son descendientes de las mismas tribus que formábamos. Pero hacía apenas un par de siglos, el continente había sido muy diferente. Recordad lo que os he dicho antes, y tened en cuenta que lo que ahora os voy a contar era historias que ya en su día me contaban, así que no se si serán ciertas o exactas.

\- ¿Qué historias?  
\- Sobre la gran guerra de los poderes ancestrales. Hace tiempo, llegó a Mewni un demonio muy poderoso. El demonio codiciaba la magia que se decía que habitaba en el corazón del bosque. Allí, una antigua guardiana protectora que llamaban "la dama del lago", protegía aquella fuente. Esas dos fuerzas estuvieron bastante tiempo en batalla, pero con el tiempo el demonio parecía que ganaba fuerza y que acabaría derrotando a la dama.  
Justo en aquel tiempo, llegaron navegando unos nuevos seres procedentes de otro continente.

\- ¿Nosotros? - dijo Star algo insegura - Que yo sepa, somos los únicos que llegamos navegando... y los que somos de fuera.  
\- Has acertado, princesa. Llegaron los mewmanos. Justo en medio de aquella guerra que estaba a punto de concluir con la derrota de la dama del lago, llegaron inesperadamente los nuevos habitantes. Las tropas del demonio creaban caos a su paso, y tendían a esclavizar a quien pudieran, para reforzar las tropas de su señor. Los mewmanos lucharon contra unos pocos de los esbirros del demonio y lograron derrotarlos en una simple escaramuza. Temiendo por su vida, preguntaron al resto de nativos cual era su mejor opción. Y le dijeron lo que siempre habían hecho los demás. Ir retirándose cada vez más profundo en el bosque, hacia los dominios de la señora del lago, donde aún su poder podía contener a aquel demonio.

\- ¡Es increible que esta historia se haya olvidado! - dijo Star dejando salir su emoción -... perdona... continua...  
\- Una joven de entre los mewmanos decidió ir a hablar con aquel ser ancestral que protegía el lugar, para pedirle y a la vez ofrecerle ayuda. Y la dama, viendo su gran corazón y coraje, decidió hacer algo que jamás había hecho. Le dió un arma forjada en el mismo corazón de la magia.  
\- Espera... No te referirás a la varita real, ¿verdad?  
\- Eso es lo que decía la leyenda. Y con ese arma, la joven mewmana derrotó al grueso de las fuerzas del demonio. Mientras tanto, la dama del lago creó un campo de fuerza que dañaba las fuerzas demoniacas, obligando a retroceder al demonio, quien humillado y casi sin secuaces, decidió retirarse a un refugio en la montañas.

Nuevamente ví a Star y Marco mirándose, como reconociendo en las palabras de la mujer los detalles del relato.

\- Pero aquel acto se cobró un alto precio. La dama del lago debió sacrificarse para crear aquel campo. O al menos eso dice la leyenda. Y es el poder de la dama que aún late en el corazón del bosque, que le da vida y crea formas de vida peligrosas como una forma de autodefensa, que se vuelve más fiero cuando alguien lo daña.  
\- ¿Ese es el origen de la norma de no talar el bosque? - dije enlazando lo que decía con nuestra situación

La mujer asintió.

\- Una historia increible... pero... ¿qué tiene que ver contigo? - dijo Marco  
\- Era para poneros en situación. Volviendo a mi vida, me casé con el jefe de una tribu. Vivimos felices, y tuvimos varios hijos... Hasta que la guerra regresó. No fue contra el demonio esta vez. Tras la guerra contra aquel demonio, habiendo recuperado la mayor parte del terrotorio, allí donde la protección de la dama se había extendido, los líderes de los grupos combatientes se repartieron el territorio. La parte norte del actual reino de Butterfly y los valles bajo el actual reino de los PonyHead era Septarsis, nuestro territorio, que a su vez distribuíamos como pastos, donde dejábamos que los animales crecieran en libertad para despues cazarlos.

\- Suena parecido a las historias de los nativos americanos de la Tierra. - dijo Marco en voz baja a Star  
\- El bosque y algunos territorios más lejanos, incluyendo algunas montañas, fueron el territorio que gobernaban los Avarius.

\- Avarius... avarius... ¿de qué me suena? - mascullaba Star -... espera... ¿recuerdas Marco aquellos avisos de la Alta Comisión de Magia que nos tomamos a broma donde decía que Ludo era un príncipe? ¡Ludo Avarius!  
\- Entonces... ¿es verdad que es un príncipe? Que yo sepa jamás el reino ha invitado a la corona de esos Avarius... - dijo Marco

\- Estais saltando en el tiempo - replicó la mujer -. Eso pertenece a la historia reciente. Ya llegaremos a eso. Como os decía, el reino Avarius y Septarsis eran vecinos. Y el rey Avarius de ese tiempo codició nuestras terras y comenzó a invadir y desplazar, tribu por tribu, a los nuestros.  
Los septarian se reagruparon y comenzaron a defenderse. Pero nosotros eramos tribus y los Avarius un Estado fuerte y organizado. Mucha de su gente vivía en el bosque, pero en la zona norte. Fuera de la zona protegida del bosque y de la protección de la dama del lago, los Avarius construyeron un gran castillo e importantes industrias, incluyendo forjas de armas y armaduras. Nosotros eramos gente de las praderas. Incluso siendo fieros guerreros de corazón, no podíamos hacer nada contra fuerzas entrenadas, organizadas y bien armadas. Eran luchas desiguales.  
\- Tenías razón, Marco. Suena igual que las películas que me enseñaste de los nativos americanos - susurró Star a Marco

\- En un fatídico día, atacaron nuestra aldea por sorpresa, en medio de la noche. Masacraron a nuestros hijos.  
\- Oh... Lo siento... Eso suena muy duro. - dije acompañándola en el sentimiento. No me extraña que rescatara a mis pequeños tras esos duros sucesos en su vida.

La mujer se tomó un segundo para beber y continuó.  
\- Yo salvé la vida de milagro. Tuvimos que huir aún más lejos. - la voz de aquella mujer pareció quebrarse. Ni la enorme cantidad de tiempo transcurrido parecía disminuir el sufrimiento de su corazón.

Precísamente yo puedo entenderla bien. No hay mayor dolor que perder a un hijo. Perderlos a todos... uno debe sentir que la vida ha dejado de tener sentido.

\- Cuantos más huíamos, más nos concentrábamos en lo que quedaba de nuestro territorio. Y más dispuestos a luchar. Y comenzaron a contener a los Avarius. Eso nos dió cierto tiempo de estabilidad sobre una frontera en constante disputa, pero que aún así prácticamente no se movía con derrotas para ambos lados. Pero era cuestión de tiempo que nos aplastaran. Cada batalla descendía el número de nuestros guerreros. Mi marido, temiendo que acabaran con todos nosotros, cometió el error más caro de nuestra historia. Comenzó a pedir ayuda a los demás reinos, y ante su negativa de involucrarse en ningún conflicto, acudió a la última voz poderosa que quedaba en pie.

\- ¿El demonio? - adelantó Star. Y la mujer asintió en confirmación.  
\- El demonio aceptó ayudarle a cambio de un precio. Ellos harían un intercambio de sangre, y además, los septarian se comprometerían a ayudarlo cuando llegara el momento. Por su parte, su sangre de demonio haría que nuestros poderes regenerativos crecieran hasta límites imposibles, ataría nuestras almas a nuestros cuerpos haciendo que pudieran sobrevivir mientras quedara un pedazo vivo. Le dijo que le ofreciera su sangre a todo aquel que, como mi marido, estuviera dispuesto a ofrecer su vida a cambio de ese precio. La sangre de quien se había convertido podría convertir a otros también.  
Le advirtió que ese poder le daría la inmortalidad, y que la inmortalidad sería una maldición. Que no lo usara con nadie que no estuviera dispuesto a morir en batalla.  
\- ¿El demonio le advirtió? No parece propio de alguien tan malvado como decías antes. - dijo Marco escéptico.  
\- Pero como dije, aquello ya era una leyenda que pudo deformarse. Esto, sin embargo, lo viví de cerca. Al principio mi marido respetó el pacto. Una decena de guerreros se ofrecieron como si fuera un sacrificio, y tras beber su sangre, se volvieron a la vez inmortales. Y juntos, comenzaron a ganar fácilmente batallas contra batallones de enemigos poco numerosos.  
Pero aquellos que se habían sacrificado comenzaron a olvidar que había un precio. Se vieron así mismo como semidioses, presumían de ello y se lo ofrecían a amigos, y más y más septarian se apuntaron al poder del demonio.

\- Bueno... Inmortalidad... Así tal y como suena, no parece algo tan malo. - dije yo  
\- No sabían el precio. No por aquel entonces. Y cuando nuestros guerreros reconquistaron todo nuestro territorio, cada vez con más facilidad porque nuestras tropas de inmortales no debajan de crecer, decidieron que no iban a parar allí. Que conquistarían todo el terreno de los Avarius y los harían desaparecer por sus crímenes. Y como parte de la guerra contra los Avarius, comenzamos a luchar dentro del bosque.

\- Oh, oh... No os tomasteis en serio el pacto ancestral de respeto al bosque. - dijo Star  
\- No. ¡Se veían tan poderosos!. Creían que sus poderes los harían inmunes a cualquier peligro del bosque. ¡Qué equivocados estaban! De la nada aparecieron una especie de arañas que jamás antes habían sido vistas. Una especie nacida justo de la respuesta del bosque a nuestros crímenes. Y el veneno de esa araña era tan poderoso que destrozaba nuestros cuerpos. De hecho, era un veneno a medida de nuestra capacidad. Un veneno que mataría a cualquier otro ser de Mewni en minutos, a nosotros lo hacía en segundos. Nuestra propia regeneración se volvía contra nosotros bajo los efectos de ese veneno.

\- Creí que las peores arañas de Mewni estaban en el bosque de las picaduras.  
\- De hecho, el bosque de la muerte segura y el de las picaduras estaba unido en aquellos tiempos. Había un estrecho pasillo de árboles que fueron talados más tarde. Pero sólo la parte que conoces estaba bajo la protección de la dama. Las arañas más peligrosas, por algún motivo, decidieron trasladarse al oeste, a lo que ahora es el otro bosque. Precísamente gracias a ellas no lo hemos talado tampoco. De alguna forma se han convertido en sus guardianas. Como imagino que sabreis, a las arañas no les gusta que talen sus árboles y nadie quiere arriesgarse a su ataque.

. Entonces... ¿las arañas proceden de esta historia?  
\- No todas... sólo las más venenosas. Las demás ya estaban aquí. Y como decía antes, cuando los Avarius lo descubrieron, recolectaron el veneno y lo usaron contra Septarsis haciendo retroceder una vez más nuestra frontera. Por aquel entonces, mi marido, como aquel que hizo el pacto demoniaco, se convirtió en el líder de todo Septarsis. Y viendo como las derrotas regresaban y justo yo estando embarazada, temiendo lo peor, insistió en que debía beber su sangre, en hacerme inmortal también para que no muriese fácilmente cuando los Avarius nos atacaran. Tonta de mí, acepté.  
La guerra sin embargo, fue equilibrándose. No podíamos entrar al bosque sin que las arañas nos destrozaran, pero fuera de allí lográbamos contenerlos aún con las bajas causadas por el veneno. Finalmente ambos bandos acabaron exhaustos, con las tropas al mínimo y decidieron firmar la paz. ¿Y sabeis que es lo más irónico? Las fronteras que se aceptaron fueron básicamente las mismas que había antes del conflicto.

No pude dejar escapar unas palabras de mi boca.  
\- Que malgasto de vidas.

\- Sí...Pero el caso es que habíamos dejado la guerra atrás y teníamos por delante un futuro en paz. A pesar de nuestros hijos muertos en la guerra, tendríamos nueva descendencia, un nuevo comienzo, y toda la eternidad por delante para pasarla juntos... pero el tiempo pasó y nos dimos cuenta que algo iba mal.  
\- Tu embarazo... la sangre del demonio lo paró, ¿verdad? - dijo Marco  
\- Lo que para los adultos es envejecimiento, para los chicos es crecimiento y para los huevos es nacimiento. Si tu cuerpo no envejece, tus huevos no pueden nacer. Maldigo cada día mi poca cabeza... ¿cómo no me dí cuenta de algo tan evidente antes de tomar aquella sangre?.

\- Lo siento - dijo Star, que ahora se daba cuenta de por qué no había reaccionado bien a su felicitación.

Ahora todos podíamos entender la profunda tristeza de aquella mujer, que portaría para siempre unos huevos no natos en su vientre, unos hijos que jamás podrían terminar de nacer. Un recuerdo eterno de tu error. No puedo imaginar la tortura de semejante castivo.

\- Gracias. Pero lo que me pasó, también pasó de otra forma a todos los demás. La sangre del demonio dejaba a sus portadores infértiles. No sólo la guerra había diezmado nuestros jóvenes. Muchos de los que regresaron ahora se enfrentaban a la incapacidad de procrear. Muy pocos septarian macho había decidido no adquirir a la inmortalidad. Incluso algunos padres habían dado de consumir la sangre del demonio a sus hijos, pensando que esta les protejería. Niños que ahora habían condenado a su edad para toda la eternidad.

Por suerte, en los niños fueron los menos. Y la generación de niños que ya habían nacido antes de la guerra y que no tomaron nada era fértil. Y los descendientes pudieron evitar nuestra extinción... aquella vez.  
Los inmortales descubrieron también una terrible verdad. La inmortalidad te consume. Los mortales no estamos hechos para vivir tanto tiempo, y cuando comienzas a ver que otras generaciones pasan, te adelantan en vejez, y mueren mientras tú te quedas, cuando el número de muertes de amigos se va acumulando, te va destrozando el corazón, te va cambiando.

\- Nunca se me había ocurrido verlo así. - dijo Star - Los miembros de la Alta Comisión son inmortales también...  
\- Ellos nacieron para serlo. Pero aún así... ¿ellos son cálidos en el trato? ¿Intentaron profundizar en tus emociones, en tí como persona?  
\- No... Quizás sólo Glossarick. Supuse que eran cosas de adultos.  
\- Puede ser. Quizás ellos sean diferentes. Pero, Star, para nosotros... ¿sabes el peso enorme que es saber que aquellos que llegas a amar con todo tu corazón te dejen? Y que al conocer nuevos jóvenes, sabes que si entras a formar parte de su vida, ¿al final acabará igual? En el primer siglo de vida los inmortales pueden vivir parecido a cualquier mortal, pero cuando viven el segundo, y el tercero... comienzas a ser consciente de que cada nuevo amigo que haces es un amigo que verás morir. Uno, tras otro, tras otro... En cuanto eres consciente de eso, créeme que se hace difícil de ver. Especialmente si no ves un propósito en tu vida y todo comienza a parecer una maldición repetitiva de la que no puedes escapar.

La mirada de la mujer lagarto se había vuelto sombría. Se levantó con mirada fría y colocó la pata de cordero a medio comer en la misma holla que lo había sacado.

\- De todas formas, yo me hundí en cuanto lo entendí. Cuando supe que jamás volvería a ser madre, culpé a mi marido de todo. ¡Ojalá hubiera entendido que para él también era un peso enorme! ¡Mucho mayor que el mío! A fin de cuentas, él era quien había acudido al demonio, quien me insistió en beber la sangre, quien lideró a todo nuestro pueblo en esa batalla... Yo cargaba con mis hijos. Él con los de todo Septarsis. Pero le acusé y me separé de él. Huí. Y para cuando me di cuenta de mi error, él había desaparecido.  
\- ¿Desaparecido?  
\- Nunca volví a verle. Temí que se hubiera suicidado.  
\- ¿Suicidarse? ¡Pero si sois inmortales! ¿Usabais el veneno?- dijo Marco  
\- Ese era uno de los métodos. Pero otros se arrojaban a la lava. Pero la mayoría lo disfrazaban de otra cosa. Comenzaban a ir al bosque, bajo la excusa de luchar contra los Avarius, aún sabiendo la locura que entrañaba. Por lo oí, es lo que hizo mi marido.  
Hubo también quien, para su desgracia, intentaron acabar con su vida con métodos que demostraron ser insuficientes para matarse con esta maldición, como prenderse fuego con aceite. Una vez ví a alguien intentarlo. Muy mala idea, créeme.  
\- Yo misma pasé por algo parecido. Tras aceptar la condición intenté buscar una solución a la maldición. Incluso intenté acudir al demonio que había iniciado todo esto sólo para descubrir que su guarida era entonces controlada por una nueva criatura. Probablemente uno de sus esbirros más poderosos, que se hizo llamar "el señor de los monstruos".

Star y Marco volveron a intercambiar miradas.

\- ¡Oh! Sí... Por si os lo estais preguntando por qué aquel tipo reclamaba ese título es porque el concepto de "monstruo" ha ido cambiando con el tiempo. Antiguamente, los llamados "monstruos" eran básicamente los esbirros del demonio. Se les consideraba de alguna manera la encarnación del mal.  
Los demás símplemente éramos conocidos por nuestras especies o con nombres genéricos, no "monstruos".  
Varios siglos despues cuando el reino Butterfly entró en guerra con diversos grupos y el papel de "malos" fue cambiando a todos aquellos antiguos habitantes que no se convirtieron en sus aliados, y el concepto de "monstruo" fue cambiando hasta que llegó a incluir a mi propio pueblo.

\- Uau - dijo Star - Pero... ¡eso lo cambia todo! Es que todo eso de que siempre hemos estado en guerra con los monstruos. ¡Entonces es mentira!  
\- En efecto. Porque los monstruos no son los que eran en su momento. Aquellos ya desaparecieron hace tiempo.  
\- ¡Qué desastre! ¿Cómo hemos estado creyendo esa patraña durante tanto tiempo?  
\- Bueno. No todo es achacable a los mewmanos. Nunca lo es. Todo es siempre más complejo. Es cierto que algunos renios Butterfly los presionaron, pero los autóctonos, ahora "monstruos" se ganaron ese calificativo no pocas veces. No tenía por qué ser así, pero es lo que ocurre con las envidias y rencores.  
\- ¡Ojalá hubiera una forma de mostrar a la gente como era todo antes!  
\- Star - protestó Marco -. Estás interrumpiendo la historia.  
\- Perdón.  
\- No te preocupes, princesa. - dijo la reptil - Soy la primera en despistarme... ¿Por donde iba? ¡Ah, sí!  
Tras lo de mi marido... cuando consciente de todo lo que había perdido y que no había vuelta atrás posible, estuve una espiral de autodestrucción. Y fuí a los lagos de lava del monte de los conflictos.  
\- Banderas - susurró Star a Marco, que asintió.  
\- Sólo el azar quiso que un chiquillo mewmano estuviera jugando allí cerca con otro y que en un descuido estuvo a punto de caer al lago de lava. Por puro instinto lo salvé, y entonces en aquel momento tuve un instante de iluminación. No podía alumbrar nueva vida, pero aún servía para protegerla.  
Así que acudí a la principal ciudad Mewmana, la capital Butterfly, donde siempre hay niños desatendidos. Y me volqué en ellos. Fue la forma que encontré en aquel momento de darle sentido a mi vida.

\- Es una historia muy triste - dijo Star  
\- Oh... No ha terminado. Apenas había iniciado mi inmortalidad. Estuve ayudando por un tiempo. Sin embargo, los inmortales que iban quedando vivos eran cada vez más rudos y crueles. La mayoría decidieron dedicarse a ser guerreros apátridas ya que eso les libraba de las relaciones emocionales y sus capacidades les hacía especialmente buenos para ello. Hasta que algunos formaron una especie de gremio de asesinos y la reina Butterfly de aquel entonces decretó que les dieran caza.  
Lamentablemente la mayoría no se pararon a pensar si todos los Septarian éramos así. Y comenzó la primera masacre de los nuestros. Me ví obligada a huir.  
Los cazadores comenzaron a matar septarian indiscriminadamente, inmortales o no. De hecho, una forma habitual de comprobar si éramos inmortales era mutilando al septarian y comprobando si se regeneraba. Obviamente los mortales fallecían en el proceso.  
\- ¡Que horror! - gritó Star  
\- Así que la reina viendo que su órden estaba siendo acatada con demasiada dureza decretó que los septarianos seríamos únicamente capturados y encarcelados en las cárceles de máxima seguridad. Si nuestra salud se resentía, eso significaba que no éramos inmortales y nos perdonaban. A los demás, nos dejaron encarcelados por años.  
Yo fuí una de los encarcelados. Tuve muchísima suerte de toparme con un mewmano, también encarcelado, que había logrado escapar en varias ocasiones. Me enseñó el poder de la paciencia, que además resultó doblemente útil con mis habilidades.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó intrigado Marco  
\- Una cadena de la cárcel es especialmente resistente. Si le pegas un tirón, no verás que pase nada. Pero aunque parezca increible, no aguanta eternamente. Si le das millones de tirones, al final hasta la cadena más resistente acaba por ceder.  
\- ¡Vaya! ¿Y así escapó un mewmano?  
\- Ah... no. Ese hombre tenía muchos trucos. Le funcionó una vez, con cadenas mucho más débiles. Pero claro, yo tenía un cuerpo que no iba a dañarse y todo el tiempo del mundo. Siento decir que aquel hombre murió antes de que yo lograra salir de allí, pero le debo la vida, porque unos años despues de mi fuga, el reino Butterfly estuvo en guerra, una disputa por la legítima corona que tardó unos años en resolverse y los que gobernaron temporalmente decidieron dar muerte a todos los Septarian, empezando por los encarcelados.

Star puso las palmas de sus manos sobre su cara. Eran demasiadas revelaciones sobre las barbaridades cometidas por sus ancestros o, como mucho, otros mewmanos.

\- ¿Cuantos se salvaron? - preguntó Marco  
\- Despues de aquello, los inmortales desaparecieron, así que imagino que todos, menos yo.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia los vuestros? - decía Star de una forma que era casi retórica  
\- No era odio, Star. Era miedo. - dijo la mujer.  
\- ¿Miedo? ¿A qué?

La mujer calló un segundo y Marco respondió por ella.

\- ¿No es obvio, Star? Tenían miedo a los inmortales. Si se enteraron que la inmortalidad se traspasaba usando la sangre de otro inmortal, si no había inmortales vivos no podrían propagarla de nuevo.  
\- ¡Oh!  
\- Lo que significa que... Toffee y Trex... - dijo Marco mientras su mirada dejaba claro lo que estaba pensando.  
\- Sí, Marco. Estás en lo cierto. Fue mi sangre lo que puso todo en marcha otra vez.

* * *

 _Nota del autor: Pido disculpas por los parones y el episodio corto. Tengo una temporada muy ajetreada así que he decidido dividir este capítulo en dos partes. Espero que no os aburra demasiado la historia que he imaginado._

 _Un saludo._


	13. Primera votación

Tom POV

\- ¿Alguna vez habías estado aquí? - preguntó Janna  
\- No. ¿Por qué habría de pasar entre estas tuberías?  
\- Vamos, Tom. Es muy espacioso. Si estamos caminando... Todo está a escala de tu madre. ¿Donde está tu espíritu aventurero?  
\- No veo la aventura en pasear entre tubos y paredes mohosas.  
\- Pues esto te va a encantar. Se estrecha y baja. Hay que gatear.  
\- Ugg...  
\- Demonios primero, por favor - dijo indicándome para que pasara por aquel estrecho respiradero  
\- ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto educada? - dije mientras comenzaba a gatear  
\- ¡Oh! No lo hice por educación. Tú eres más grande que yo, así que si no te atascas, yo tampoco lo haré.  
\- ¿Y si me atasco?  
\- Pues siempre podré retroceder. ¿Y si te atascas en un callejón sin salida y voy por delante de tí? Ninguno de los dos podría volver atrás para pedir ayuda.  
\- Ya... Seguro que lo harías para rescatarme.  
\- Vale... Me has pillado. Huiría de vuestro castillo y luego enviaría una nota anónima a tus padres para que supieran donde encontrar tu cuerpo.  
\- ¡Hey!  
\- Oye... Yo no he dicho que tu cuerpo estuviera muerto. Todo dependería de lo que fueras capaz de aguantar por aquí atascado.  
\- ¡Qué alivio, oye!... Janna... Birfurcación. ¿Derecha o izquierda?  
\- Izquierda.  
\- ¿Estás segura?  
\- Sí. Recuerdo el mapa hasta su más mínimo detalle. Incluso las iniciales abajo a la izquierda. T. L.

Seguí por el túnel. De repente me dí cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Janna. Por supuesto que lo sabía...

\- Espera... ¿Tú sabias que yo había hecho el mapa?  
Janna se rió suavemente a mís espaldas

\- ¡Te reiste de mí!  
\- No, Tom... Bueno... un poco sí. Pero no lo hice para reirme de tí, ¿sabes? Fue... como una prueba. Hay gente que reaccionaría de forma protectora, defendiendo su obra incluso aunque no reconociera que es suya. Otros hasta se reirían. Y otros callarían. Cada tipo de persona muestra un rasgo de personalidad.  
\- ¿Me estás evaluando?  
\- Yo diría más bien... "conociéndote". Pero si prefieres llamarlo así...

Marco tenía razón. Esta chica es rara. Y por más que me haya dicho que es una fachada... yo no tengo claro donde empieza su fachada y donde su verdadera personalidad.

\- Fin del trayecto. Hay una rejilla que impide pasar.  
\- ¿Puedes ver tras ella?  
\- Sí... Creo que estamos en la habitación correcta, pero estamos muy altos y la rejilla no nos deja pasar.  
\- ¿Está sujetada por tornillos?  
\- Sí.  
\- Toma mi juego multiuso... - dijo mientras me lanzó una especie de navaja con un montón de destornilladores.  
\- ¿Siempre llevas esto encima?  
\- Nunca se sabe cuando lo vas a necesitar... ¡Deja uno de los tornillos de abajo sin quitar!  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Tú hazlo.

Como Janna me dijo, quité los tres tornillos restantes.

\- Ya.  
\- Pues gira la rejilla sobre el tornillo restante y apártala.

Entonces entendí por qué me dijo eso. Al girarla la rejilla no cayó al suelo, pero podía apartarla para dejar paso.

Me dejé caer. Podía usar mis poderes para volar hasta el suelo.

Janna estaba aún varios metros por encima.

\- ¿Te ayudo?  
\- No es necesario.

Con una tremenda agilidad, fue bajando por la pared agarrándose a la decoración que la marcaba. Por si acaso, estaba esperándola abajo, por si tenía que cogerla al vuelo, pero no fue necesaio. Janna trepaba como una profesional.

\- Oye... Eres una escaladora respetable.  
\- Gracias por el cumplido, pero centrémonos en lo importante. Estamos con el cronómetro detrás.  
\- Bien... ¿Y ahora qué?  
\- Los libros correctos... Los de las mismas tapas..

Buscamos un rato hasta localizarlos.

\- Bien... Puedes bajarlos con tus poderes demoníacos, ¿verdad?  
\- No hay problema.

E invoqué mis poderes, haciendo levitar libro por libro y hacerlos descender al suelo suavemente.

\- Bien... Pues ahora haz que disminuyan su tamaño y nos los llevamos.  
\- ¿Hacer qué? No... oye... Yo no tengo ese poder.  
\- Espera... ¿Y cómo pensabas que nos los íbamos a llevar?  
\- Oye... Eras tú la del plan.  
\- Pero es obvio... ¿Acaso no se te ocurrió decirme que eso de reducir los libros no puedes hacerlo?  
\- ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que tu plan requería reducir los libros de tamaño?  
\- ¡Porque es de cajón! ¿Cómo no lo diste por hecho?  
\- ¿Te crees que todos pensamos como tú? ¿Que somos cerebritos?

Janna se mostró muy enfadada, pero calló y respidó hondo.

\- Vale... Tienes razón.. Como te había dicho que mi personalidad era una farsa pensé que podía mostrarte mi verdadero yo... pero a nadie le gusta. Bien... Debí haberlo imaginado. No es tu culpa... Bien...

Y respiró profundamente, como un actor que cambia de papel. Su cara se relajó, sus párpados cayeron a media altura, su mirada se volvió muy relajada y se puso a mirar su móvil.

\- ¿Janna?

Y continuó tecleando.

\- No me llega la cobertura - dijo tranquila  
\- ¿Se puede saber que haces?  
\- Responder mensajes.  
\- ¿Sin cobertura?  
\- Email. Quedan en cola.  
\- ¿Y los libros?  
\- Relájate - dijo en otro tono, como si fuera otra persona, una que pasaba de todo  
\- ¿Qué me relaje? ¡Hemos entrado sin permiso a coger unos libros de mi madre! Si seguimos gastando el tiempo puede entrar en cualquier momento.  
\- ¿Y? Es tu madre. Qué es lo peor que puede pasar. ¿Un castigo?  
\- ¿Y no se te ocurre ninguna idea alternativa?  
\- Tu quieres ideas de Janna la listilla. Yo soy Janna la pasota y rebelde. Si hay que cumplir un castigo, pues se cumple.  
\- ¡Janna!

Y siguió tecleando como si nada, ignorándome.

\- Vale... Janna... Tú ganas. Necesito a Janna la listilla. Perdona... ¿Vale? Siento lo que dije... No eres un cerebrito.  
\- Sí lo soy... pero acepto tus disculpas. - dijo en un aparente cambio de personalidad radical  
\- ¿Tienes tu móvil? - agregó  
\- Sí.  
\- Pues ya sabes... Ve página por página y hazle fotos. Ya me las envías cuando acabes.  
\- Lo dices como si te ... ¿Janna?

Y Janna estaba trepando hacia la rejilla otra vez. Escalando con mucha más habilidad que antes, por una pared casi lisa.  
\- Pero ¿cómo?  
\- Tengo mis secretos... - dijo casi llegando al final

Por un momento, me dí cuenta de una cosa...

\- Janna...Esto de la Janna pasota y listilla... Lo de reducir los libros... Ha sido otra prueba para "conocerme", ¿verdad?

Y Janna volvió a reir mientras se adentraba por el túnel de nuevo.

* * *

Star POV

"Recuerda las lecciones de mamá. Postura erguida. Mirada calmada. Templar las emociones. Respiración tranquila"... me decía a mí misma.

\- La alta comisión llegará en unos minutos  
\- Ya era hora. Gracias, Gaspar.

En esta larga espera, aún no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que nos había estado contando Feliandre, la anciana septarian. En especial su historia con Toffee. ¿Cómo alguien pueden retorcerse de esa manera? ¿Puede alguien convertirse de un amigo en un monstruo capaz de torturarte?

Me imagino a Marco o a Tom, haciéndome eso... No. Impensable. Imposible. No debió darse cuenta pero algo debía estar mal con Toffee desde el principio. No puedo creer que haya algo en la vida de alguien que pueda llevarle a retorcerse de esa manera.

Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes encima. Primero, la reunión presencial con la Alta Comisión en bastante tiempo. Tenemos cosas importantes de lo que hablar.  
Despues... En fin... paso a paso.

\- Perdone el retraso, majestad. - dijo Omnitraxus que sólo se comunicaba con su clásico dispositivo de esfera de comunicación en lugar de estar allí presencialmente.  
\- Bueno... Os agradezco que os hayais tomado la molestia de pasaros. Ya temía que no pudiera contar con vosotros el día de mi votación.  
\- Como sabe, asegurarnos que Globgor siga congelado es nuestra máxima prioridad.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con Eclipsa?  
\- Díselo, Rómbulus - espetó Hekapoo a su compañero.  
\- Eclipsa me pilló por la espalda... ¡Glossarick me despistó!

Genial... Pensé... Otro fracaso a la cuenta. Mi reinado está fallando incluso antes de gobernar.

\- Por lo visto Glossarick sigue con ella - explicó Hekapoo -. No ha querido darnos explicaciones de su comportamiento o fidelidad a Eclipsa. Sólo nos dijo que está obligado a ello.

Me dí cuenta que tenía más información que ellos. Glossarick me lo había comunicado por sueños pero igualmente me pidió que fuera discreta.

\- Ajá... ¿Y el resto de sellos?  
\- Aún intactos, Majestad - contestó Omnitraxus -. Pero la guardia a duras penas podría contener a Eclipsa unos minutos si apareciera de nuevo así que debemos ser rápidos y volver a defender los lugares.

\- Bien... Otra pregunta... ¿Qué sabeis de Globgor?  
La Alta Comisión se mostró confundida.

\- Star... Ya hemos hablado de esto. ¿No lo recuerdas?  
\- Sí... Lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es... ¿Qué sabeis de sus orígenes? ¿Desde cuando se autonombró señor de los monstruos?

Rómbulus y Hekapoo miraron a Omnitraxus. A fin de cuentas era el más viejo.

\- Desde siempre. Cuando Glossarick me convocó, esta batalla ya estaba en marcha.  
\- Entonces... ¿Sabeis algo sobre la relación que hay entre Globgor y el demonio original de las guerras de los monstruos?

\- ¿Demonio? - dijo Rómbulus que se agitó nervioso  
\- No sé de qué hablas. - contestó igualmente Hekapoo

Pero Omintraxus no reaccionó de la misma forma. Algo sabía.

\- Star... Eso se pierde en el tiempo. Antes de que yo estuviera aquí. De hecho, me temo que hasta los registros escritos se hayan destruido varias veces hasta el momento presente. El único que sabe de tiempos tan remotos es Glossarick. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
\- Me pareció que conocer las motivaciones de Globgor son importantes para intuir que intentará si Eclipsa lo libera. ¿Es realmente malo? ¿Podríamos convencerlo de tener otro trato diferente? Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Por eso me parece que es correcto saber lo más posible de él, sus posibles poderes y deseos. ¿Cómo es posible que esa historia se haya perdido siendo el origen del conflicto entre mewmanos y monstruos?

La Alta Comisión permaneció en silencio.

\- Bueno... No importa. Una pregunta más. ¿Has avanzado algo al respecto sobre lo que ocurre con mi madre, Omnitraxus?  
\- Me temo que no.

Resoplé y me recosté sobre la silla mientras entrecerré mi mirada. Sabía que me estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no sabes nada, Omnitraxus?  
\- Nada nuevo... sí... ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Reprimí mi impulso de levantar la voz y enfadarme con él. Pero hoy tengo que ser diferente. Si no lo soy, no lograré ser reina.

\- Como sabeis... el año pasado perdí el libro de hechizos por causa de Ludo. Por unos días me lo callé. Me avergonzaba demasiado confesarlo, pero al final confesé a mi madre. Y luego mi madre hizo algo parecido con vosotros. Os escondió la realidad para intentar solucionarlo sin exponerme. Mi madre debería haberlo transmitido de inmediato, ¿no estais de acuerdo?  
\- Totalmente - dijo Hekapoo con convicción.

\- Y sin embargo, la sustitución de Meteora por Festivia fue un acto parecido. Un secreto que no revelasteis por generaciones a nuestra familia. ¿No fue un error parecido?

Hekapoo se calló de inmediato y su cara se tornó roja. Rómbulus apartó su mirada.

\- ¿Por qué volvemos a hablar de esto, majestad? - preguntó confuso Omnitraxus

\- Los secretos han hecho daño a esta comisión. Se supone que aquí todos podemos confiar en todos y no lo hemos hecho. Y tengo la impresión que estamos volviendo a caer en el mismo error. Voy a ser clara, Omnitraxus. Erethia reconoció los síntomas de mi madre. Sobreexposición a la magia por lo visto. ¿Es posible que Erethia sepa eso y tú no?

Miré a Rómbulus y Hekapoo. Parecían desconcertados. Sin embargo Omnitraxus parecía avergonzado. Esto había sido cosa suya.

\- Esto... Yo... Necesito tiempo para investigar...  
\- Creiste que no era conveniente decir a una niña que su madre podía quedarse en ese estado para siempre, ¿verdad?. Porque ya se buscó un remedio en el pasado y no se encontró durante décadas...  
\- Quería... explorar todas las posibilidades.  
\- Omnitraxus... pero va por todos... Esto está mal. ¿Cómo voy a ejercer como reina si no me tratais como tal?  
\- Lo siento... Sí. Tienes razón. Es cierto. Lo supe en cuanto la ví. Es sobredosis de magia. El caso es que la mayoría de sistemas para extraer la magia tienen devastadores efectos secundarios. Por eso sigo estudiando posibilidades.  
\- ¿Un mineral que absorbe magia ayudará?  
\- ¿Eh?

Los tres miembros de la comisión me miraron sorprendidos.

Lancé una cajita deslizándola por la mesa hasta que Hekapoo la agarro en el extremo.  
\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó  
\- Yo que tú no la abriría. ¿Recuerdas lo que sentías en la dimensión donde buscamos a los monstruos? Pues esto es como multiplicado. Es el mineral del subsuelo. Tiene propiedades para absorver la magia. Puede incluso bloquear portales. Hay otro mineral que permite redirigir su efecto. Es el material del que está hecho la caja.  
\- Recuerdo bien lo que se siente. - recordó Hekapoo - Entonces mejor que siga cerrado. ¿Lo conseguiste allí?  
\- Os pondré al corriente pero se hace tarde. Despues de la votación, mejor.

Todos asintieron.

\- Bueno... Espero confiar con vuestro apoyo en esta votación. Pero si soy nombrada regente, necesitaré que me trateis como tal si quiero ejercer mi liderazgo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos callaron.

\- Bien. Vamos allá entonces.

Oí a Hekapoo susurrar a mis espaldas a Rómbulus.

\- Cada día se parece más a su madre.

Otro día me habría sentido preocupada por esa afirmación. Siempre me he considerado muy diferente de mi madre. Antes de comprender el enorme peso y responsabilidad de la corona había pensado que mi madre era una estirada. Bueno... quizás a veces lo era. Pero realmente es necesario comportarse parecido cuando cargas tanto sobre tí.

Hoy, el comentario de Hekapoo me hizo levantar una disimulada sonrisa. Quien sabe... Quizás despues de todo estoy preparada.

* * *

Marco POV

\- ¿Me oyes, Star?

Star estaba al otro lado de la sala. El evento aún no ha empezado, así que está lleno de conversaciones distendidas. Más ruido del que habrá en la decisión del Comité, lo que es perfecto para probar.

Hemos acordado que Star lleve un auricular. Puedo hablarle desde aquí. Es mucho más elegante que estar al lado susurrándola. Parecería entonces que yo la controlase o algo parecido.

\- Te oigo - susurró

Los gemelos que se había puesto en las manoplas, emulando el estilo de Moon, llevaban un discreto micrófono. Si quería preguntar algo sólo tendría que apoyarse disimuladamente con sus manos cerradas y susurrar. Podría oirla mientras que sus manos delante de su boca podrían disimularlo.

Y es que siendo el centro de atención, será difícil encubrir eso. De todas maneras hemos inventado también un sistema de gestos. Además, se supone que deberé anticiparme a sus necesidades y dar mi opinión y consejos antes de que tenga que preguntar por ellos.

Gaspar me dedica un gesto diciendo que todo estaba bien. A fin de cuentas, esto fue la adaptación de una idea suya. Nos contó a Star y a mí como ayudó a Moon en sus días más jóvenes aunque él sólo usaba señas.  
Y es que es normal, y especialmente para alquien sin experiencia, dejarse abrumar por la situación. Por eso habíamos intentado pensar en la mayor cantidad de casos posibles, tenerlo guionizado con respuestas preparadas. Y mi papel sería de ser su apuntador.

Bajé el volumen cuando Star comenzó a hablar con algunos de los invitados que llegaban. Mucha gente no participaría de la votación pero estaría presente ya que si todo se da bien, podría dar lugar a una breve ceremonia de "traspaso de pdoeres". Una Regencia es un evento más privado para las familias nobles que para el pueblo, ya que se considera sólo un tema temporal hasta que la corona se recupera o es declarada impedida o muere, dando lugar a una coronación de plenos poderes.  
Una coronación completa sí sería diferente. Pero aquí sólo estaba en juego la Regencia.

"Sólo"... Bueno... Quizás no sea la palabra adecuada. De cara al pueblo, la regencia es algo interno, sin demasiada importancia, como cuando la reina otorga un cargo. Pero realmente, a efectos prácticos, es tan importante como una coronación. Por eso las familias nobles no quieren perdérselo, aunque sólo sea para saber con quien tendrán que lidiar y, claro, es un tema te etiqueta y diplomacia también para establecer buenas relaciones con la nueva representante de la corona.

Confiamos en que todo vaya blen.

La Alta comisión ya ocupa su lugar. Ya es la hora pero veo que tal y como temíamos, los KelpBottom y los SpiderBite faltarán a la reunión. Esperemos que todo lo demás vaya bien porque no podemos confiar con lo que ocurra con los votos Butterfly.  
Tom y su padre se han presentado. También King Ponyhead y por supuesto Pony también está aquí. Parece que está cumpliendo los deseos de Star y evitando molestarla. Está distrayendo a algunos nobles Butterfly... espero que eso sea bueno.

Parece que Sean será el responsable de moderar el evento. Apenas le he visto unas pocas veces. Lo único que sé de él es que no es Mewmano, parece muy pacífico y trabaja para la Alta Comisión.

\- ¡Silencio, por favor! - gritó en voz alta

Las voces se fueron apagando rápido.

\- ¡Silencio, por favor! - repitió  
\- En este momento, da comienzo el Comité de nobles y Votación por la Regencia por la corona del Reino Butterfly de acuerdo al protocolo declarado por la reina Festivia Butterfly. Toma la palabra la princesa y actual reina en funciones Star Butterfly.

Miré a Star. Sabía que tenía que ser un manojo de nervios. Y aún así, estaba manteniendo la composturamuy bien.

\- Gracias a todos por venir. Como bien sabemos todos, nuestro reino y todo Mewni pasa por crísis periódicas. La última, demasiado reciente, se ha cobrado múltiples víctimas y ha causado destrozos de los que aún nos estamos recuperando. Y como informamos en su momento, mi madre, la reina Moon, luchó contra Meteora resultado herida en el proceso. Sus secuelas aún continuan así que dado que está indispuesta por un tiempo indeterminado y mi tiempo como reina en funciones se está alargando, es por eso que inicio este proceso de solicitud de la regencia para adquirir plenos poderes y poder recuperar la normalidad del reino cuanto antes. Gracias.  
\- ¿De qué clase de "indisposición" estamos hablando? - dijo el guardia personal de mi tío Heartrude - ¡Nadie nos ha dicho nada!

Era algo que dudaba claramente. Heartrude es el "niño mimado" de Erethia, que fue la primera en enterarse de lo que le ocurría a Moon. Esta pregunta iba precísamente orientada a presionar a Star.

\- Verdad - sugerí por el micrófono.

Habíamos establecido unos códigos para hablar lo mínimo y no saturarla a escuchar varias cosas a la vez. Pero tampoco es que esto nos pillara por sorpresa. Era una pregunta relativamente obvia, y dado que Erethia sabía la verdad sería un mal movimiento callársela para ser luego revelada por su tía.

\- Cuando mi madre luchó contra Meteora estaba en su forma de mariposa. Resultó dañada y acudió inconscientemente al reino de la magia para recuperarse. Y en efecto, se recuperó de lo que Meteora le hizo, pero no así de las consecuencias de permanecer en el propio reino de la magia. Estuvo demasiado tiempo allí y esa sobreexposición le ha causado las secuelas de las que ahora se está recuperando.

Un mar de murmullos inundó la sala. Podía ver en la cara de Star que estaba poniéndose más nerviosa.

\- No es permanente - le indiqué. Era la pista para otra forma de responder que habíamos preparado.

\- Por favor, por favor... Entiendo la inquietud... - dijo Star -. Aquí hay gente más versada en la magia que otra así que diré en voz alta lo que supongo que muchos estareis comentando en este momento. En efecto, la sobreexposición a la magia ya ha ocurrido antes con resultados diversos. La Alta Comisión me ha informado que no podemos dar por sentado la situación de mi madre y aún hay que explorar todas las posibilidades, razón por la cual habíamos decidido esperar. Pero el tiempo pasa y por eso es necesario avanzar.

Sus palabras causaron que los murmullos aumentaran un momento. Pero ella esperó en silencio y los murmullos se apagaron con rapidez.

\- Si mi madre hubiera perdido su vida en aquel encuentro, en este momento yo sería ya la reina Butterfly por derecho de sucesión. Sé que ese sería el deseo de mi madre. Puede que mi edad cause reticencias en algunos de los presentes, pero les recuerdo mi madre subió al trono con una edad parecida y nuestro reino tiene una larga tradición de reinas jóvenes.  
Os he servido como reina en funciones estas semanas. Cuento con el apoyo de mi padre, de un montón de gente con gran experiencia que me guiará en el proceso. Me siento preparada. Por eso os quiero humildemente que me respaldeis en mi nombramiento como Regente para que el reino recupere la normalidad cuanto antes. Gracias.

\- Star Butterfly propone su candidatura a Regente del reino. - dijo Sean en voz alta siguiendo el protocolo.  
\- ¿Alguien más se propone al cargo?

\- ¡Yo! - gritó Erethia.  
Nuestros peores temores se confirmaban. La estirada tia abuela de Star iba a intentar aprovechar la ocasión tal y como predijo el Rey para hacerse con el poder.

Erethia carraspeó.  
\- Estimados señores. Es totalmente cierto que hemos sufrido mucho últimamente. Y estoy totalmente a favor de establecer esta Regencia. Lo necesitamos cuanto antes. Sin embargo, la princesa aún es jóven. Y es cierto que hemos tenido princesas jóvenes en el pasado pero no es menos cierto que la personalidad de cada una ha sido diferente. Mi sobrina Moon ha tenido siempre un temperamento templado. Muy educada y paciente, ha sabido encontrar el equilibrio entre la paciencia y la firmeza. Dispuesta a dialogar y razonar con quien lo permite mientras ha sido inflexible y dura con quien rechaza la vía pacífica. La princesa... sin embargo... bueno... es de conocimiento público algunos de sus más famosos errores tales como incendiar la ciudad, revelar secretos de la Alta Comisión en un evento público y más recientemente, por ejemplo, comprometer el alimento del reino.

\- Relájate. - indiqué a Star por el micrófono. Por su cara parecía que iba a saltar encima de su tía como si fuera uno de los secuaces de Ludo.

\- Todo esto es, por supuesto, achacable al comportamiento de una chica de su edad...  
Además del caracter heredado por su familia paterna. - agregó hablando aceleradamente y en un tono considerablemente más bajo.

Esa puya generó voces de indignación en los Johansen.

\- Silencio, por favor. - repitió una vez más Sean.

\- Hay gente que es tranquila por naturaleza y gente que aprende a través de una larga sucesión de errores. Si esto fuera una coronación asumiría esos errores como un proceso inevitable de un nombramiento precipitado por hechos fuera de nuestro control. Pero esto es símplemente una Regencia. Todos confiamos en la recuperación de Moon. Si yo adquiero el cargo de Regente, Star podrá continuar con su preparación y su vida como si todo esto no hubiera ocurrido hasta que Moon regrese. Si por fatalidad del destino eso no ocurre, Star estará preparada en unos años y tan pronto sea así, ella podrá ser coronada reina heredera sin tener que pasar por este periodo que la distraerá de su formación que es lo propio de su edad.

Hábil, sin duda. Sin embargo, tal y como nos había explicado Gaspar, si eso ocurría podríamos esperar lo peor, como que Erethia hiciera lo posible para alargar la regencia y colocar a Star en una mala posición para, quizás en un futuro más lejano, forzar su abdicación del trono hacia su hija.

\- ¿Qué me dices, sobrina? ¿Por qué no me dejas esto a mí? Las dos sabemos quien lo hará mejor.

Star negó con la cabeza. Creo que fue mejor así porque el tono que hubiera salido de su boca dudo que hubiera sido el apropiado.

\- En ese caso, que se decida en votación. - dijo finalizando y volviendo a su lugar.

\- Erethia Butterfly propone su candidatura a regente. - repitió Sean una vez más -. ¿Alguien más se propone para el cargo?  
\- ¡Yo!

Era Rock Johansen, el primo de Star... Pero... ¿él es un Butterfly?

Un montón de gritos de indignación y burla salieron de la boca de los Butterfly  
\- ¡Tú no puedes, idiota!. Sólo un Butterfly puede proponerse como regente. - espetó Heartrude

Al segundo, casi la familia Johansen al completo estalló en carcajada.

\- ¿Para qué me dijisteis que me presentara?  
\- ¡Inocente! - dijo uno de sus primos  
\- ¡Idiotas!

\- ¡Silencio, por favor! Despues de esta pequeña confusión... ¿Hay algún Butterfly más que se proponga para el cargo?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio

\- Bien. Así será. Dado que sólo hay dos candidatos, sólo se realizará una votación por ronda. En la primera ronda, representantes de los condados y ducados del reino Butterfly. La regencia sería asignada al candidato que obtenga 5 o más votos a favor. Si ninguno los obtuviera, la decisión dependerá de las siguientes rondas. ¿Desean las candidatas argumentar algo más para los participantes de esta ronda?

Tanto Star como Erethia se mantuvieron calladas.

\- Bien. A continuación tendrá derecho a voto en nombre del ducado de Goldfield. ¿Quien representará su voto?  
\- Yo. Heartrude Butterfly, Duque de Goldfield - dijo el familiar de Star  
\- ¿Su argumento y voto?  
\- Erethia Butterfly está mucho más preparada. Voto por Erethia Butterfly.

Empezamos mal. Los ducados, al ser más grandes, representan dos votos en lugar de uno. Erethia empezaba fuerte. De todas formas era un voto esperable. Es su yerno a fin de cuentas. Lo más probable es que de lograr la regencia, Erethia intentará que su hija se convirtiera en reina convirtiendo a Heartrude en rey.

\- A continuación tendrá derecho a voto el ducado de Highpeak. ¿Quién representará su voto?  
\- Yo. Seamus Strongstone. Duque de Highpeak.  
\- ¿Su argumento y voto?  
\- Sinceramente, debo reconocer que no conozco a un nivel suficiente a ninguna de las dos candidatas con la profundidad necesaria para intuir su idoneidad para el cargo. Nuestra fidelidad con la corona Butterfly y la línea de herencia es incuestionable pero esta decisión parece más bien técnica. Hasta que no tenga mejores referencias de decisión, optaré por votar en blanco.

Una elección diplomática. Al no elegir, no se enemista con ninguna de las dos elecciones, por si acaso resultara ganadora.  
Esta decisión era en parte mala y buena. Al haber 2 votos extra en blanco, eso obligaba a Erethia a ganar todos los tres votos restantes para lograr ganar la ronda con cinco votos lo cual era difícil. Star lo tiene fácil para ganar las siguientes rondas. Sin embargo, perder la ronda, aunque sea en minoría, deja en evidencia la debilidad del apoyo de Star. No es la forma ideal de lograr una regencia.  
Esto aún podía cambiar si ganaba los tres votos restantes pero eso era incluso más difícil de que lo hiciera Erethia.

\- A continuación tendrá derecho a voto el condado de Ironfist. ¿Quién representará su voto?  
\- Yo. Sir Muscleton. Hermano del Conde de Ironfist y en representación suya.

Uppps... Es el peor escenario. Sabíamos que desde el encontronazo de Star con el caballero en la sala de Consejo durante el ataque de Meteora, cuando Star le golpeó por faltarle el respeto, Sir Muscleton se había sentido humillado por Star y le guardaba cierto rencor. Como hermano del Conde, sospechábamos que intentaría influenciarle para votar en contra, pero un voto directo suyo era prácticamente una garantía de entregárselo a Erethia.

\- ¿Su argumento y voto?  
\- La princesa no está preparada. Es impulsiva, tiene tendencia a saltarse las normas y los protocolos. No sabe guardar las formas. La regencia de su tía le dará tiempo para reflexionar. Voto por Erethia Butterfly.

Esto iba empeorando por momentos. Star ya había perdido matemáticamente la primera ronda. Erethia tenía tres votos, Star cero y quedaban únicamente dos votos. Pero aún peor, si Erethia los ganaba, aquí acababa todo.

\- A continuación tendrá derecho a voto el condado de Wettrees. ¿Quién representará su voto?  
\- Por supuesto que yo. - dijo con sus habitual falta de modales, Yugg, el último conde en votar.

Este hombre era, usando las palabras de la propia reina Moon, un grano en el culo. Irrespetuoso como él sólo. Uraño, rácano, malhablado... Pero aún con todo, los habitantes de su condado lo amaban. Era su héroe, porque hacía lo que fuera necesario para defender su territorio. Y teniendo en cuenta que su condado es limítrofe con el bosque de la Muerte Segura, eso es mucho decir.

Por esa razón, seguía siendo consentido, aún a mala gana, por todos. Sabían que enfrentarse a él, era enfrentarse a todos los habitantes de su condado. Y no era el territorio más poblado, pero era el que tenía la gente más ruda y fiel a su gobernante de todo el reino de los Butterfly.

\- ¿Su argumento y voto?  
\- Te diré a quien no votaré. No votaré a quien regaló la varita real a la reina de la oscuridad. La madre del Monstruo que ha puesto en jaque a nuestro reino. Y corre el rumor de que el reciente desabastecimiento de alimentos ha sido porque SE LOS HA REGALADO A LOS MONSTRUOS. ¿A qué clase de majadero se le ocurre tal cosa?

La sala estalló en murmullos...

\- ¡Yugg! ¡Trata a mi hija con el respeto que se merece o te las verás conmigo! - dijo River a quien no había observado hasta ahora. Estaba rojo de ira.  
\- Si quieres que la trate con respeto, que se lo gane.

\- ¡Órden, por favor? ¿Su voto, señor Conde? - insistió Sean  
\- Voto por Erethia Butterfly. No porque me guste, que conste, sino porque cualquier cosa es mejor a que gobierne esta princesa.  
\- ¡Ya hablaremos tú y yo, Yugg! - volvió a repetir amenazadoramente el rey.

Wow... Creo que Moon se había quedado corta. Lo que había hecho en su momento Sir Muscleton no era ni de lejos tan ofensivo como esto. ¡Y delante de todos!  
Lo único que salvaba a Star es que este hombre es así. Si había una nueva votación, quien sabe... podía cambiar como una veleta o hablar contra Erethia en un tono similar, según apuntase el voluble humor de este hombre.

\- Socorro - dijo Star a sus gemelos  
\- Confía. Relájate.

Es fácil decirlo. Por supuesto se lo dije porque en este momento no se puede hacer nada. Pero la votación había resultado un desastre.  
Hasta, temo, mi voz sonó temblorosa. Suponíamos que no íbamos a ganar la primera ronda pero, ¿ni siquiera un voto?. Estábamos a un voto del desastre. ¿Y si votaba a Erethia? Todo por lo que había trabajado Star podía venirse abajo por esta votación.  
Sentí que no nos habíamos preparado bien.

\- A continuación tendrá derecho a voto el condado de Hissrock. ¿Quién representará su voto?  
\- Yo. Helena Leansong. Condesa de Hissrock.

Sabía poco de esta mujer. Sólo que el condado estaba justo en el límite con la zona donde vivía la Septarian. Era una mujer alta, un poco más que la reina, de voz apagada y movimientos lentos, casi como si estuviera enferma. Según me dijo Gaspar, le gustaba poco actuar como Condesa y prefería pasarse el día leyendo. Su castillo tiene la mayor biblioteca de Mewni, aún mayor que la de los Butterfly y suele estar allí casi todo el tiempo. Delega todo lo que puede.  
Pero cuando ocurre algún evento de importancia para la nobleza o se le requiere en un evento oficial, suele acudir justo como esta vez.

\- ¿Su argumento y voto?  
\- Me gustaría hacer unas preguntas a la princesa.

Era algo poco habitual, pero acorde a los protocolos. El votante puede preguntar o proponer una prueba para cambiar su voto. El candidato no tiene obligación de aceptar y puede rechazarlo, pero claro, eso puede suponer el voto en contra.  
Había ayudado a Star a prepararse, pero las posibilidades son innumerables. ¿Que preguntará a Star?

Star afirmó con la cabeza y ella abandonó su sitio para encontrarse con Star.

\- He oído rumores encontrados. He escuchado que tuvo problemas para manejar magia básica.  
\- Ehh... - Star dudó

\- Explicación. Nervios. Mala elección - chivé a Star

\- Supongo que fue por mi evaluación. Me puse muy nerviosa y usé un montón de hechizos avanzados pero inadecuados para realizar algo que podía lograrse con un simple hechizo básico.  
\- ¿Es cierto que no es buena estudiante?  
\- Autodidacta - volví a señalar  
\- Tengo mi propia forma de aprender. Soy más bien autodidacta.  
\- Ahora no tiene su varita... ¿Es capaz de hacer magia?  
\- Sí. Lo soy.  
\- ¿Podría hacernos una demostración?  
\- Lúcete - dije a Star

En realidad, supongo que no era necesario. Habíamos hablado de esta posibilidad. Si alguien entraba a esto, le pondría en bandeja la posibilidad de mostrar todo su potencial. Había estado inventando un hechizo sólo para la ocasión.

Star se transformó en mariposa delante de todos, cerró los ojos, se concentró y la energía que atrajo hacia sí misma hizo iluminar la sala con cientos de colores como si se tratara de una gran sala de fiestas. Duró unos segundos y paró.

\- Suficiente. Gracias.

Star recuperó su forma normal.

\- Una pregunta más... Si realmente era capaz de combatir... ¿por qué no combatió para salvar el castillo durante el último asalto?  
\- Pero sí que combatí.

Un montón de murmullos de los Butterfly y algunos Johansen. Y es que ellos combatieron mientras Star estaba desaparecida, mientras ella lo hizo cuando todos habiamos caído. Incluso yo. Sólo Tom estaba consciente.

\- Lo que ocurrió es que al principio estuve buscando a mi madre, y luego pensé que podía...

\- Santuario secreto. Esquiva - recordé a Star

\- que había un medio para recuperar a algunos de mis guerreros más capaces... Aunque falló. Al final me uní a la pelea cuando los demás habían caído. Me gustaría decir que fuí quien ganó pero no. Luché contra ella y nos hicimos daño la una a la otra pero yo salí peor parada que Meteora. Eclipsa me salvó cuando estaba al límite de mis fuerzas...

\- Suficiente. No necesito más explicaciones. Sólo unas preguntas más... El libro de hechizos fue destruido... ¿correcto?  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Has iniciado uno nuevo?  
\- Algo parecido... De momento es más bien un cuaderno de hechizos...  
\- ¿Con los hechizos que recuerdas?  
\- Sí... Algunos. Y muchos otros que me he inventado.  
\- Gracias. Eso es todo, princesa. - dijo mientras se retiró a su sitio, y cuando terminó alzó la voz una vez más dirigiéndose a la sala.

\- Señores... Para quien no lo sepa, yo también soy autodidacta, y mi pasión es aprender historia y filosofía. Dentro de la historia, por supuesto, he aprendido mucho sobre nuestras reinas. Lamentablemente los datos de muchas de ellas son escasos. Aún así, sé lo suficiente para saber que una transformación como la suya no sólo no lo consiguen todas las reinas, sino que la edad a la que ha adquirido ese poder es muy avanzado. No estoy segura, pero quizás sea la reina más joven de la historia en adquirir esa habilidad.

La sala se llenó de murmullos una vez más.

\- Cada reina ha sido única. Pero si pudiera establecer un paralelismo, creo que Star es bastante parecida a la reina Skywynne.

Los murmullos crecieron con la afirmación de la condesa.

\- Ambas fueron reinas jóvenes. Ambas perdieron el libro de hechizos y comenzaron de cero. Skywynne era autodidacta, inventó muchos hechizos muy poderosos... Creo que el paralelismo es evidente. Y esa reina es, hoy en día, considerada una de las grandes aún cuando cometió algunos errores que empequeñecen cualquier cometido por nuestra princesa. Creo que si hoy votara en su contra y perdiéramos esta oportunidad dentro de unos años miraríamos atrás y nos arrepentiríamos de no haber elegido a la princesa como Regente en este momento.  
Por eso mi voto es para Star Butterfly.

Miré a Star. Su cara había cambiado por completo. Tenía esos ojos brillantes y abiertos de cuando se ha emocionado. Si hubiera sido en privado y entre gente de confianza seguro que ahora un "Ooooo" emocionado saldría por su boca.  
No sólo se había salvado de la ronda, aunque los votos reflejaran la debilidad de su apoyo dentro del reino, sino que las palabras de la condesa parecían haber subido su ánimo de golpe.

Nos habíamos salvado por los pelos. No era bueno ganar en estas circunstancias, con un apoyo tano bajo dentro del propio reino, pero siempre sería peor perder.

\- La primera ronda ha terminado, con cuatro votos a favor de Erethia Butterfly, uno a favor de Star Butterfly y dos votos en blanco. Al no haber alcanzado ninguno de los dos candidatos cinco votos necesarios, la decisión de la elección recaerá en las posteriores rondas. - Anunció Sean

\- En la segunda ronda, votará la Alta Comisión y las familias reales con relaciones familiares con los Butterfly, la familia real SpiderBite y la familia real Johansen. La regencia sería asignada a la candidata que obtenga 2 o más votos a favor. Si ninguna los obtuviera, la decisión dependerá de la última ronda. ¿Desean las candidatas argumentar algo más para los participantes de esta ronda?

Star negó con la cabeza. Lo habíamos discutido. Es difícil saber que estrategia es la mejor. Dudamos sobre si lo mejor para Star sería apelar a los sentimientos, ya que los Johansen a pesar de su aparente rudeza son bastante sensibles a ellos y a fin de cuentas es su familia. Pero pensamos que no sería necesario y además, la haría parecer débil ante los demás, prácticamente suplicando por el voto.

\- Sí. - dijo Erethia... ¿Qué podría agregar que no se hubiera dicho ya?

\- Ejem... Se suele decir que los jóvenes comienzan siendo idealistas y que luego la vida les enseña la dura verdad. Estoy totalmente convencida de que la princesa ha actuado siempre desde la convicción pero... ¿sabían ustedes que la princesa es la responsable de que los monstruos regresasena Mewni? ¿Que lo pasado con los alimentos fue para alimentarlos a ellos? Incluso celebró una fiesta entre monstruos y mewmanos donde, por cierto, asistió vuestro herededor..  
Todos entendemos que este es uno de esos errores de juventud pero... Star, al menos por el momento, es una simpatizante de los monstruos.

Los Johansen estallaron en ira.

\- ¡Mentirosa! ¡Star ha pateado culos desde que sabe andar! ¡Buuuu!

\- Sólo quería dejar constancia de ello. Siempre podrán preguntarla personalmente. - dijo regresando a su asiento.

Pérfida y manipuladora Erethia. Ese era el argumento. Sabía que los Butterfly odian a los monstruos pero tampoco era tan complicado intuir que ese odio se extiende a otras familias mewmanas. ¿Lo harían hasta el punto de cambiar su voto? Comenzaba a tener una mala sensación...

\- Bien. A continuación tendrá derecho a voto la Alta Comisión. ¿Quién representará su voto?  
\- Yo. - dijo Omnitraxus hablando desde su clásico dispositivo de comunicación.  
\- ¿Su argumento y voto?  
\- Como saben, nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y hemos conocido a muchas reinas. Star esta a un nivel similar a sus predecesoras y, en contra de lo que se ha argumentado, la experiencia nos dice que su participación prematura en la corona la ayudará a prepararse más rápido. Por eso votamos por Star Butterfly.

Bien. Al menos no hubo sorpresas con la alta Comisión.

\- A continuación tendrá derecho a voto la familia real SpiderBite. ¿Quién representará su voto?

El silencio reinó por medio minuto.

\- Repito. Es el momento de voto en nombre de la familia real SpiderBite. ¿No hay nadie aquí que la represente?

Nuevamente silencio.

\- El voto de la familia SpiderBite se considerará nulo por incomparecencia. A continuación tendrá derecho a voto la familia real Johansen. ¿Quién representará su voto?  
\- Yo. Elm Johansen. Rey emérito.

Era el abuelo de Star.

\- ¿Su argumento y voto?  
\- Me gustaría preguntar a mi nieta.

Su abuelo se acercó hasta ella y habló un poco más alto de lo normal, pero apenas lo justo para oirlos.

\- Star... pequeña. Te han acusado de ser simpatizante de los monstruos. ¿Qué dices tú?  
\- Es... complicado.

El abuelo suspiró. Era una respuesta esquiva y el esperaba una respuesta convincente.

\- ¿Crees que los monstruos son buenos?

\- Algunos. Ejemplo. - aconsejé a Star por el micrófono

\- He conocido a monstruos que no son malos. Me han ayudado.

\- Entiendo... ¿Sólo excepciones? Si fueras reina... ¿Darías beneficios a los monstruos?  
\- No creo que se pueda hablar de beneficios. Más bien... hay discriminaciones que habría que eliminar, sí.  
\- Entonces... ¿crees que mewmanos y monstruos son iguales?  
\- ¿Acaso son iguales los Johansen y los Butterfly? Todos somos diferentes en muchas cosas.  
\- Sí... Pero tenemos grandes diferencias con ellos. Lo que quiero decir es... ¿saldrías con un monstruo como hizo Eclipsa?  
\- Bueeeeeno... Yo estoy saliendo con Tom Lucitor... Tampoco es tan diferente, ¿no?

¡Oh... no! Star dejó salir su lado más... ella. Acababa de llamar monstruo a los Lucitor y dicho que sí, que saldría con monstruos a los Johansen. Todo era verdad. De hecho, Star me había comentado que Tom se había declarado a sí mismo como monstruo el día que intentó que los monstruos no se fueran de Mewni. Pero no era el momento adecuado y la gente correcta para hablar en ese tono.

Murmullos bajos pero de indignación y sorpresa recorrieron la zona Johansen.

Su abuelo respiró profundo y dejó salir una especie de suspiro y gemido de desaprobación.

\- Siento mucho oir esto. Aún a mi pesar... no puedo darte el voto, querida nieta, hasta que tenga claro que te tomarás a los monstruos en serio. Voto en blanco.

\- ¡Papá! - se quejó River

Pero su padre le dedicó una mirada severa y River bajó la mirada. Supongo que por eso le dejaron votar a su padre y no a su hermano, el rey Johansen, porque si hubiera sido así casi seguro que ahora estarían peleando delante de todos.

\- Espero que me demuestres que me equivoco, pequeña. En todo caso, supongo que quedará claro en el aniversario de la Mewnindependencia.

¿Ya es ese aniversario? Creo que Star tampoco pensó en ello viendo la cara que estaba poniendo ahora.

\- La segunda ronda ha terminado, con un voto a favor de Star Butterfly y dos votos en blanco. Al no haber alcanzado ninguno de los dos candidatos los dos votos necesarios, la decisión de la elección recaerá en la última ronda. - Anunció Sean

\- En la tercera ronda, votarán los demás reinos aliados, la familia real Lucitor del inframundo, la familia real Waterfolk de Lago Profundo, la familia real Pigmeon, y la familia real PonyHead. La regencia sería asignada a la candidata que obtenga 3 o más votos a favor. Si ninguna los obtuviera, la votación de Regencia se consideraría fallida y se repetiría más adelante. ¿Desean las candidatas argumentar algo más para los participantes de esta ronda?

Star declinó una vez más, mirando con recelo a Erethia.

\- Sí... Me gustaría preguntar una cosa a la princesa que creo que está en mente de muchos. Hace un momento la hemos visto afirmar que está saliendo con el hijo de los Lucitor, algo que es bienvenido, aunque a diferencia de ella nosotros no calificaríamos a los Lucitor de monstruos. Aquí todos sabemos diferenciar entre monstruos y no mewmanos. Sin embargo, todos vimos el día del canto que tenía una preferencia diferente, por un chicho terrestre, del vulgo, al que ha nombrado su caballero ... no, perdón... su escudero personal. ¿Podría aclararnos su relación?

¡Maldición! Erethia sabía como provocar bien.  
Las miradas se pusieron sobre mí. Me puse muy nervioso, naturalmente. ¿Cómo estaría Star ahora mismo?

\- No es relevante, no es relevante - repetí sin moverme, como si estuviera hablando para mí, confiando con que Star me escuchara.  
\- ¡Ruberiot se lo inventó! ¡Yo jamás le conté nada de Marco!

Una sonrisa malévola cruzó el rostro de Erethia.

\- ¿Sí? Pues eso no cuadra con la información de que dispongo.

Erethia hizo un gesto y uno de sus guardias puso encima de la mesa un proyector. Temí lo peor. En el techo apareció un video... Parecía grabado con un móvil.

Era la fiesta de fin de curso y justo en medio del cuadro aparecíamos Star y yo, con mucha gente de fondo.

\- Sé que esto es superraro, porque tú eres mi mejor amigo... y... y... estoy enamorada de tí. - dijo la Star del video ante la sorpresa de mis compañeros de curso.

\- Parece que el juglar no se inventó todo por lo visto.

La cara de Star no era muy diferente a la de aquella vez. Estaba totalmente descolocada.

\- No es relevante - repetí.  
\- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? ¡Nada de esto es relevante! - protestó Star  
\- Ah... joven sobrina. Una princesa no sólo debe ser honesta sino también parecerlo.

Sean intervino.

\- La princesa puede tener razón. Tampoco es correcto hablar sobre otras familias aquí. Eso está fuera del protocolo.  
\- Cierto - continuó Erethia -. Supongo que les corresponde a los Lucitor decidir si debo seguir hablando o no. ¿Qué dicen?

Tom incluso parecía más asustado que Star. Dave se acercó a su micrófono para hablar.

\- Papá.. no... Papá... ¡no! - rogó Tom a su padre. Pero su padre hizo un gesto de callar.  
\- Proseguid... Tengo curiosidad por saber donde va esto. - dijo Dave por el micrófono

\- Star... ¿Cual es tu relación con Tom Lucitor?  
\- ¡Ya lo he dicho! ¡Somos novios!  
\- Entonces... ¿Cual es tu relación con tu escudero? Sí... Ese que te está pasando mensajes ahora mismo - dijo señalándome, dejándome con la boca abierta.

Me temía lo peor... Eso sólo podía acabar de una forma...

\- Es mi mejor amigo...  
\- ¿Sólo amigos?

Star calló... Su cara... bueno... sospecho que en ese momento yo debía tener la misma.

Erethia hizo un gesto al guardia que controlaba el proyector. Y mis temores se hicieron realidad.

Allí... delante de todos, cubriendo todo el techo, apareció la imagen. Nuestra imagen... en la cabina de fotos, nuestro primer y único beso.

\- Amigos... Ya... Me pregunto que tendrán los Lucitor que decir a esto. - dijo una exultante Erethia

\- ¡Que humillante! - dijo Dave con gran indignación - Por supuesto que mi hijo... - y calló tan pronto como vió la cara de Tom.

Su cara, supongo, no era la que su padre esperaba. Supongo que imaginaba una cara de sorpresa o ira. En su lugar, había dolor, incomodidad máxima... Una cosa es saber que nos besamos y otra cosa verlo... ¡Y delante de todos!

\- ¿Tom? - preguntó su confuso padre  
\- Te dije que no siguieras - dijo casi para su padre únicamente... Pero el micrófono estaba abierto y se pudo oir.  
\- ¿LO SABIAS?  
Tom aspiró entre dientes como diciendo sí sin pronunciarlo.  
\- ¿PERO A QUÉ ESTAIS JUGANDO? ¡ERES UN PRÍNCIPE! ¡LOS DOS SOIS DE LA REALEZA! ¿ASÍ ES COMO TE HE EDUCADO? ¿POR ESO AHORA SALES CON UNA HUMANA?  
\- Ya te dije que entre Janna y yo no hay nada... Es una amiga de Star...  
\- ¿ESO ES A LO QUE OS DEDICAIS LOS JÓVENES AHORA? ¿INTERCAMBIO DE PAREJAS? ¡POR MEWNI! ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?  
\- Te estás montando la película, papá. Y no es el momento más adecuado... - dijo Tom mirando a todas partes quienes miraban totalmente confusos una escena que debía ser íntima.

Dave agarró a su hijo de una oreja y comenzó a tirar de él con fuerza hacia la puerta de salida.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Ya casi soy adulto! ¡No soy un niño pequeño!  
\- ¡Si no quieres que te trate como a uno, deberías dejar de comportarte como tal!  
\- Au, au, au... ¡La votación...!  
Dave se paró un segundo.  
\- Es mejor que no vote ahora. - dijo mirando muy enfadado hacia Star - o me arrepentiré. ¡PERDÓNENME! -

Y siguió tirando de Tom hacia la puerta hasta cerrarla con un portazo.

Y tras de él... unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

\- En fin... ¿Desea alguien argumentar algo más? - dijo Sean intentando romperlo

Erethia negó con la cabeza y nos miró sonriente a los dos.

Se había salido con la suya. Las matemáticas eran implacables.

Sean continuó con el procedimiento. No había nadie más allá para representar a los Lucitor. Tampoco había nadie de los Waterfolk. El rey pigmeon hizo un emotivo discurso que temo que nadie escuchó con demasiada atención despues del extraño ambiente que había quedado.

Star había pasado de su estado medio catatónico a una mirada de enfado hacia su amiga PonyHead. Sospecho que ella ha estado detrás de la foto. O al menos Star lo piensa. PonyHead responde a su mirada con otra declarándose inocente. Niega varias veces hacia Star, que la sigue mirando de la misma forma.

\- La tercera y última ronda ha terminado, con dos votos a favor de Star Butterfly y dos votos en blanco. Al no haber alcanzado ninguno de los dos candidatos los tres votos necesarios, la votación se declara fallida. Más adelante se les invitará a una nueva reunión. Gracias a todos por su asistencia.


	14. Asalto al castillo

Rey KelpBottom

Es una decisión dura, pero necesaria. Malditos Spiderbite. Pagarán por lo de mi hijo. Pero ojalá no hubieramos llegado a esto. Sé que muchos inocentes pagarán por sus actos. Pero si no reacciono a tiempo temo que lo vuelvan a intentar conmigo.

El guardia por fin viene. Veremos.

\- Señor... La reunión de Regencia ha comenzado pero los SpiderBite no se han presentado.

Hubiera preferido hacerme con su castillo sin ellos presentes, impidiéndoles entrar una vez más,. Sería un acto que les humillaría y les obligaría a decir la verdad sobre su atentado a mi hijo y las mentiras que han creado.  
Habría sido una buena oportunidad para acabar con esto de forma rápida y con un mínimo de víctimas inocentes.

Pero aunque este no sea el escenario deseado, esperar sólo empeorará la situación. Tendré que sitiarlos estando ellos dentro. ¿Cuanto aguantarán en su castillo? Semanas, poco más de un mes a lo sumo, pero es demasiado tiempo. Habrá que intentar tomarlo por la fuerza.

\- Gracias. Llama a los lagartos.

* * *

Trex POV

\- Gracias. Llama a los lagartos. - decía el rey KelpBottom por la pantalla, espiado por una de las múltiples cámaras desplegadas por toda Mewni.

En la otra discurre la votación de Star Butterfly. Otro miembro de la familia se ha presentado. Parecía que se le estaba torciendo la reunión. Si la suerte me sonríe, perderá la votación y será un problema menos del que preocuparse. Cuanto más se de la joven Butterfly, más convencido estoy de que será un importante obstáculo en mis planes. De haber sabido la situación, probablemente nunca la habría dejado marchar con los monstruos aquella vez.

Caminé hacia otra sala más discreta para hablar, esperando la llamada que el rey anfíbio iba a realizar.

Y la llamada se produjo.

\- Saludos. - saludé respetuosamente.  
\- Saludos en esta triste hora. - dijo solemne el rey - ¿Están listas tus tropas como te pedí?  
\- Sí, majestad.  
\- ¿De cuantos de tus soldados puedo disponer?  
\- 50, majestad.  
\- ¿Sólo? Esperaba muchos más.

Él no lo sabría. Por supuesto tenía muchos más soldados a mi disposición, pero esos no estarían en su batalla sino en la mía. Las piezas estaban a punto de encajar y la primera fase iba a completarse en cuestión de horas.

\- Oh... Sé que acostumbrado a las cifras de tropas de los demás reinos puede parecer una cifra ridícula pero créame, cada soldado de los nuestros vale por cien de los suyos. Si van en formación cubriéndose los unos a los otros, demostrarán ser prácticamente invencibles.

\- Bueno... Casi mejor así. De hecho, tengo una misión especial para ustedes. El castillo es complejo de atacar de frente y puede costar muchas vidas. Sin embargo, hemos averiguado que hay una ruta secreta de huída en el subsuelo para la familia real. Estará cerrada, por supuesto, pero es algo que pueden forzar con unos explosivos. Quiero que entreis en el castillo y abrais el puente levadizo y saboteeis sus reservas de aceite para atacarnos. Eso dejará al castillo vulnerable a nuestro ataque. Si no logramos llevar a cabo esta misión podría obligarnos a hacer un largo asedio y mientras tanto podrían lograr apoyos externos. Es un lujo que me gustaría evitar.  
Para facilitaros vuestra misión, nosotros realizaremos un ataque simultáneo desde lejos, con catapultas incendiarias en la noche. Eso los mantendrá ocupados mientras vosotros actuais desde dentro para abrirnos el camino.

\- Parece un buen plan, majestad.

\- Bien. Entonces os pondré en contacto con mi general para que os de todos los detalles y os coordineis. Daros prisa. El ataque será inminente.

\- Estamos básicamente listos y a vuestras órdenes.

La llamada finalizó.

\- Rasticore... Es tu turno. ¿Has preparado a los demás grupos?  
\- Sí, señor.  
\- Ya sabes como va. Deja que los mercenarios se ocupen de las arañas.  
\- Señor... Si me permite la pregunta... ¿por qué delegar esa tarea si ya tenemos las corazas? - dijo mientras agitaba la prenda negra que cubría todo su cuerpo.

No había sido fácil, pero el dinero en grandes cantidades puede hacer maravillas en algunas dimensiones. Estas corazas, preliminares de lo que estaban por llegar, eran prácticamente impenetrables. Una joya del ingenio.

\- Aún no son las definitivas, ya sabes. Aunque hayamos hecho todas las pruebas, no podemos estar seguros de que sean tan seguras como se suponen. Contra otros enemigos, sin venenos de por medio, no estaría preocupado. Pero justo con las arañas, ¿para qué arriesgar a nadie pudiendo delegar eso?  
\- Pero señor... son mercenarios. Lo más probable es que también saqueen los cubiles y las minas de tesoros.  
\- Cuento con ello.  
\- Señor... ¿Piensa... hacer una limpieza posterior?

Sabía que Rasticore me estaba preguntando si debía matarlos despues.

\- No. No esta vez. Quiero que corra el rumor que somos buenos pagadores. La próxima vez que reclutemos tendremos al doble de mercenarios dispuestos a luchar en nuestras batallas. Y de momento tenemos recursos de sobra para pagarles. Esta va a ser una guerra rápida. El dinero no va a ser problema.  
\- Entonces... ¿Esto es como una misión de reclutamiento?  
\- Digamos que es un objetivo secundario. Los nuestros que se ocupen del exterior, de que nadie les moleste durante la operación de limpieza.  
\- Sí, señor.  
\- Cuando hayas acabado de posicionarlos, te quiero a la cabeza del grupo del castillo. Yo me uniré al final si todo va según lo planificado.

Rasticore asintió y desapareció tras un portal.

* * *

Marco POV

\- La princesa quiere que me dispulpe personalmente. Han surgido asuntos de última hora. - dijo Gaspar en voz alta y pasó a hablar en voz normal con los diferentes asistentes que se despedían de forma similar a como llegaron, aunque con caras más largas.

La votación en tablas implicaba volver a repetir el proceso una vez más, más adelante, en una futura votación.

\- Gaspar... ¿Qué ha pasado? - le pregunté trayéndole hacia mí para que la conversación fuera más privada.  
\- Deberías ir a verla. Estará en su habitación.

Sospeché que no quería hablar más. Demasiados oídos intentando captar cada palabra.

Fuí a la habitación de Star. Cuando llamé, nadie contestó.

\- ¿Star? - dije pasando cautelosamente.

No dijo nada, igual que no respondió a mi llamada. Pero ahí estaba. Tumbada en su cama, con la misma ropa que había llevado en la reunión, demasiado formal para ese momento. Con los ojos perdidos en el techo, ligéramente húmedos.

\- ¿Estás bien, Star? Gaspar dijo que tenías que atender unos asuntos...  
\- Mi derrota.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Nada...

Me acerqué a ella que seguía en la misma posición, como abstraída en sus pensamientos. Cuanto más me acercaba, más húmedos estaban sus ojos.

\- Star... No has perdido... Volverán a votar y ganarás... ya verás.  
\- ¿Cómo crees que lo hice?  
\- ¡Genial! Creo que lo hiciste muy bien.  
\- Yo también lo creo.

Y sin embargo, la cara de Star parecía que estaba apunto de llorar.

\- ¿Cual es el problema, Star?  
\- ¿No lo ves, Marco? Lo hice tan bien como soy capaz. Y no fue suficiente. Ni de lejos.

Así que era eso. Pensaba que no era suficiente.

\- Eso no es cierto, Star. No tenías experiencia. Ninguno de los dos la tiene. Ahora ya sabemos un poco mejor a lo que nos enfrentamos.  
\- Sí. A mi tía Erethia. ¡Aún no puedo creer lo que ha hecho! ¡Nos ha humillado delante de todos! ¿Viste la cara de Tom cuando vió nuestro beso? ¡Y la de todos! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ha sido tan humillante como el día de la canción!  
\- Bueno... Nos humillaron a los dos a la vez. Gemelos en el desastre, ¿eh?  
Star sacó una pequeña mueca de sonrisa torcida.

\- Más bien a los tres. Pobre Tom... No creo que gane muchos votos despues de eso.  
\- Vamos, Star... Erethia ha tenido suerte. No volverá a liar a los Lucitor así.  
\- A decir verdad... No se si Dave votará a mi favor en la próxima.  
\- Bah. Ya se encargará Tom de eso. Déjale que se explique... Y lo de los Johansenn.. Es tu abuelo. Creo que puedes convencerlo. De haber sabido que atacaría por ahí...

\- El aniversario de la Mewnipendencia.. Ya me había olvidado. ¡Me tocará prepararla! Si me muestro a favor de los monstruos me enemistaré con ellos. Y si no, mi abuelo no me votará...  
\- Ya encontraremos una solución.

Star permaneció callada, respirando fuerte, conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- No pasa nada si... necesitas desahogarte. - dije mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama  
\- No, Marco. Ya no me puedo permitir el lujo de ser débil. Debo ser fuerte como mi madre.  
\- Ya te lo he dicho más veces, Star. Está bien que intentes ser la mejor versión de tí misma, pero no tienes por qué ser igual a nadie. Ni siquiera como tu madre.  
\- Ella sabría poner a Erethia en su sitio.  
\- Bueno... Supongo que ha salido mal parada en el pasado. Pero tú le demostrarás que tampoco es bueno meterse contigo.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos para animarla, parecía no salir de su estado de desánimo.

\- Vamos - dije abriendo y cerrando mis manos, como suele hacer mi madre cuando quiere que la abrace.  
\- ¿Qué? - dijo confundida  
\- Dame un abrazo.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Lo estás deseando y lo sabes. No tienes que hacerte la dura conmigo.  
\- Yo... Quiero cambiar, Marco. Quiero ser más dura.  
\- Dar abrazos no es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte... Vamos...

La cara de Star mostraba que se estaba conteniendo.

\- Bueno.. vale... pero que conste que me lo has pedido tú.

Y nos fundimos en un abrazo como tantas otras veces.

\- Star... Estoy seguro de que si tu madre despertara ahora te diría que envidia tu capacidad de expresar tus sentimientos.  
\- Mmmm... Puede... Gracias Marco... Siempre sabes que decirme para levantarme el ánimo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y rápidamente nos levantamos de la cama y Star se secó rápidamente las lágrimas.

\- Adelante...  
\- Majestad. - dijo uno de los guardias - Hay un... ser... que dice que es amigo suyo y quiere hablar con usted. Ha insistido mucho y...Lady Whosits dice que le suena haberlo visto con usted en cierto acto social conjunto...  
\- Oh... Gracias... Lo atenderé enseguida.

* * *

Trex POV

Cada grupo mercenario está en posición. Armados y preparados.

Rasticore aún tardará. El castillo SpiderBite está protegido contra portales no autorizados así que sólo puede viajar a cierta distancia. El resto lo hará a pié junto con el resto de los guardias asignados.

Prefiero mirar a los mercenarios. Unos pocos portan cámaras en sus trajes prestados. También les hemos facilitado armas. Unas armas que casi nunca se han usado en Mewni. Los mercenarios van equipados con unos híbridos de lanzallamas y ametralladoras. Los lanzallamas convierten las telarañas en un infierno de fuego. Las ametralladoras les permite contraatacar con las arañas que, siguiendo su intento de supervivencia, se lanzan hacia al exterior en una carrera alocada...

Son muy rápidas. Algunas logran romper la primera fila. Cuando muerden o intentan perforar a alguno de los percenarios las corazas demuestran valer lo que pagué por ellas. No logran penetrarlas. Para lástima de los mercenarios, son suficientemente flexibles como para que las arañas rompan sus huesos. Eso para nosotros no sería un problema, pero para ellos supone su caída en combate.

Es un escenario épico. Es un auténtico extasis ver como esas dichosas criaturas que nos han puesto en jaque tanto tiempo son quemadas, disparadas y aplastadas en cuestión de minutos. En ningún cubíl logra escapar ninguna araña. No pasan más allá de las dos primeras filas de ataque.

La erradicación de las arañas que pueden matarnos está siendo un éxito rotundo.

Mientras, Rasticore avanza y va completando la misión acordada con los Waterfolk. Ellos quieren que abra el puente levadizo... . Pero en lugar de eso destruirá los cristales de Tramorfidian que bloquean los portales. Será entonces el momento de trasladarme.

El rey escapa. Muy hábil, se coordinó con la llegada de sus tropas aéreas. Huye volando en un halcón gigante.

Bueno... A estas alturas el rey es poco importante. Más importantes son la reina y la hija, que podrían dar testimonio de que todo esto lo orquesté. Si se sabe antes de tiempo puede hacer que se unan para atacarme y tendríamos que luchar antes de lo previsto.

Pero incluso eso ya se vuelve secundario. Nuestra prioridad era atacar las arañas y lo hemos hecho. Otro grupo que ha entrado con Rasticore está ahora destruyendo sus reservas de veneno.

Pronto nuestra invencibilidad sólo podrá ser puesta en jaque o con la magia más poderosa de las Butterfly o mediante fuerza bruta como tirarnos a un volcán. Algo prácticamente imposible en batalla. Este movimiento nos devolverá la inmortalidad en la práctica de antaño

Aún así, no podemos fiarnos. Si nos superan mucho en número, y si están unidos lo harán, podrían encadenarnos para preparar nuestra futura ejecución, por compleja que esta sea.

Las tropas de los SpiderBite comienzan a rendirse. Dan la batalla por perdida. Por el momento, nos interesa perdonarles la vida. Necesitamos que la población siga siendo la Spiderbite original y siga trabajando sus recursos con normalidad. Ya llegará el teimpo en que estas conceciones no serán necesarias, y entonces los trataremos como los esclavos que merecen ser. Pero no será hoy.

Va llegando el momento de trasladarme.

* * *

Star POV

Puedo verlo. Con cada persona del castillo con la que me cruzo. Puedo ver como desvían la mirada o cuchichean entre ellos. Siento que estoy en el día de la Canción otra vez.

Menos mal que el presente es lo suficientemente agitado para distraerme.

No puedo evitar pensar en PonyHead. ¿Cómo podría haberse hecho Erethia con la foto de la cabina si no? La voy a matar. ¡Me lo prometió! Está en juego mi regencia. Esto no es una broma. Dejar el cargo a Erethia afectará a todo mi reino. A toda Mewni. Incluso a ella misma.

Más cuchicheos y risitas de las chicas de la limpieza. Que Marco me siga un par de pasos detrás no ayuda. ¿Debería pedirle que nos alejáramos un tiempo para reducir los rumones? ¡Esto es tan injusto!  
Con un poco de suerte, lo que sea que esté ocurriendo allí afuera nos de una excusa para alejarnos del castillo. A los monstruos no les importará nada mis problemas sentimentales. Al final me voy a sentir más a gusto entre monstruos que entre mewmanos. ¿Le pasaría a Eclipsa algo parecido en su juventud?

\- ¡Yak! ¡Hola! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Este chico es uno de los monstruos que conocí por primera vez cuando busqué a Glossarick. Y en efecto, fue uno de los que acudió a mi intento de fiesta. Parecía muy nervioso. Miraba para todos lados. El hecho de ser un monstruo no ayudaba y muchos guardias lo miraban con desconfianza y fijación, supongo que aumentando su nerviosismo.

\- Hola, Star. Hola, Marco. - dijo con voz baja - Podemos... ¿hablar en un sitio más privado?  
\- Claro... claro... claro... Ven por aquí.

Le llevé a las cocinas. Hay una habitación dedicada especialmente para mi padre. Es donde va a comer o cocinar cuando se pone nervioso. Un pequeño capricho personal. Por suerte, él no estaba en este momento.

\- Perdona a los soldados... Son muy recelosos... No creas que es nada personal...  
\- ¿Eh? No te preocupes, Star... Estoy acostumbrado a las malas miradas. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Es complicado... A ver como te lo cuento... Slime fue a ver a Penélope... Penélope Spiderbite... sabes de quien te hablo, ¿no?  
\- ¡Claro...! Los dos son buenos amigos.

Estaba agitado y habló cada vez más deprisa, parecido a lo que me pasa a mí cuando me pongo nerviosa.

\- Fue a encontrarse con ella, que estaba con su madre, y unos tipos los atacaron. ¡Creemos que son los mismos que nos esclavizaron! ¡Querían matarlas! Y las hirieron... con veneno. Algunos amigos han estado intentando cuidarlas, pero no hemos logrado contrarrestar el veneno. Y Slime piensa que alguien dentro de su propio reino las traicionó, por eso sabían donde iban a estar. Y sabemos que esos mismos tipos son los que han puesto unos artefactos para evitar que se puedan hacer portales en el bosque... Creemos que las están buscando para matarlas. Por eso no han querido sacarlas a pié, estando enfermas. Y no nos fiamos de nadie. ¡Esto es un tema de realeza mewmana! ¡No sabíamos a quien acudir!

Era demasiada información. Traiciones. Los septarian en medio del conflicto de SpiderBite contra Waterfolks. Penélope y su madre envenenadas...

\- ¿Star?  
\- Has hecho bien. Quédate aquí... Marco... ¿te importa quedarte con él? Voy a buscar ayuda.  
\- ¿A quien? - preguntó Marco  
\- Si estamos ante posibles traiciones y temas de realeza... necesitamos a alguien discreto y que conozca todo esto.  
\- Gaspar - dijo Marco leyéndome la mente. Y asentí.

* * *

Trex POV

El primer material está en su sitio. Ver este castillo desde dentro mejora. Parecía más lúgubre a traves de las imágenes. Los trabajadores están acabando de poner en marcha mi nueva consola. Creo que llegará justo a tiempo. No creo que tarde en llamarme...

 _Llamada del rey KelpBottom_

Mira por donde.

\- Majestad. - dije cortés, como otras veces.  
\- Vaya... Menos mal. Pensé que os habían vencido o algo parecido. Me han llegado información preocupante de que no bajabais el puente levadizo. ¿Cómo va el asalto al castillo?  
\- Hemos terminado. Está todo bajo control.  
\- Oh... Entonces mi información debe estar retrasada. Bueno... ¡Estupendo! ¿Habeis atrapado al rey SpiderBite?  
\- Me temo que ha huído en un halcón, majestad. Tengo a algunos rastreadores tras la pista, pero no podemos asegurar nada. El aire no es nuestro mejor terreno.  
\- ¿Y la reina y la princesa?  
\- No estaban en el castillo, majestad.  
\- ¡Maldición! Bueno... Controlaremos el castillo y eso le forzará a rendirse antes o despues. Por suerte, con el castillo bajo control, podremos controlar su reino y declarar la guerra terminada. Así ningún otro reino más entrará a este conflicto.  
\- Esa era la idea... pero antes de continuar... hay otro asunto que tenemos que discutir.

Ahora venía lo bueno. Quería ver la cara que se le quedaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Con efecto inmediato, le comunico que rescindo nuestro contrato del condado.

Sí... Justo esa cara. Creo que comienza a darse cuenta qué es lo que ha pasado.

\- Pero... pero... ¡Tenemos un trato!  
\- Y lo cumpliremos. Somos gente fiel a nuestros tratos.  
\- ¡Pero el trato era que formaríais parte de mi reino como condado! ¡En periodos de décadas! ¡No podeis cargaros el acuerdo por las buenas!  
\- Pequeño apunte. Nuestro pago por las tierras es en periodos de décadas. Y cumpliremos nuestro trato. Le pagaremos por las tierras durante los próximos diez años. Pero no tenemos ninguna obligación de ocuparlas y, como individuos, si no ocupamos sus tierras no somos gente del condado y por tanto, tampoco de su reino. El acuerdo no está ligado a personas en concreto, y el condado es suyo, aunque ahora quede vacío una vez más.  
\- Pero... pero... ¿por qué?

Pues no... Este hombre tarda un poco más de lo esperado en entender lo que ocurre. O quizás no quiere aceptarlo.

\- ¿No es obvio? Esta guerra nos ha dado la oportunidad de conquistar este territorio. ¿Para qué queremos ocupar un pequeño condado lleno de basura pudiendo controlar todo el reino SpiderBite?  
\- ¡Pero esas no eran vuestras órdenes! ¡Ni ese vuestro territorio!  
\- No. Las órdenes eran conquistar y controlar el castillo... y las hemos cumplido. ¿Cual es el problema? ¿Acaso no podemos actuar con iniciativa? ¿Qué tiene de diferente una guerra de ocupación temporal a una permanente?  
\- ¡Yo no dije nada de conquistar las tierras! No tengo nada en contra del pueblo Spiderbite. ¡Yo sólo quiero que sus actuales monarcas admitan y paguen por lo que han hecho a mis hijos y a mi pueblo!  
\- Oh... No se preocupe por eso. Tampoco tenemos intención de matar al pueblo Spiderbite o algo parecido. Tan sólo ocupar y controlar las tierras. Obviamente esto no será bien tomado al principio así que será necesaria cierta mano dura pero... Nada que no suela ocurrir en guerras de este estilo. Si encontramos a sus antiguos regidores será un placer entregárselos.  
\- ¡Se supone que MIS TROPAS debían ocupar el castillo!  
\- Y así fue. Fuimos sus tropas hasta hace un instante, porque seguíamos formando parte de su condado. Ahora somos gente independiente, que acaba de tomar como botín de guerra este castillo y nos autootorgamos el control del reino Spiderbite por derecho de conquista.  
\- Si lo tomasteis en mi nombre ¡ahora me lo estais robando!

Supongo que no dará su brazo a torcer por esa vía. Se siente humillado. Normal. Es hora de mostrar los dientes.

\- No lo consideramos así. Lo hemos conquistado nosotros, no usted, a pesar de que entráramos en su nombre. A fin de cuentas, su intención era únicamente ocuparlo para atrapar a la familia real. Cumpliremos con esa parte y por tanto nuestras acciones son fieles a las órdenes originales y al espíritu de nuestro acuerdo.  
Sin embargo, este lugar es de nuestro interés y estamos dispuesto a defenderlo si es necesario. Si usted desea disputarlo y en honor a nuestras órdenes bajo su mando, bajaremos el puente levadizo si lo desea. Ahora bien, no tenemos ninguna intención de ceder su control. Si sus tropas entran con la intención de echarnos por la fuerza o arrebatarnos nuevamente el control, no nos lo tomaremos bien.

Traga saliva. Su mirada a cambiado. Tiene miedo. La valentía, está claro, no forma parte del caracter del rey KelpBottom.

\- Puede verlo de esta forma. Puede tener unos nuevos vecinos amistosos que además le pagarán una década por un territorio del que podrá seguir disponiendo con normalidad... o puede atacarnos y convertirnos innecesariamente en enemigos. Unos enemigos que son básicamente inmortales. Dígame... ¿es eso lo que desea?

\- No.

\- ¿Quiere que baje el puente levadizo?

\- No.

Está totalmente doblegado. Bien.

\- Entonces supongo entonces que eso es todo. Seguro que volvemos a hablar pronto. Adios. - dije cortando la comunicación.

Dudo que KelpBottom sea un problema. En cuanto nos asentemos, hay que seguir mirando al siguiente objetivo. El bosque de la muerte segura.

\- Señor - avisó uno de mis soldados.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- La princesa Star. Va acompañada de su escudero, un nativo del bosque y un asistente de la corte y se dirigen hacia el bosque.

Muy oportuno.

\- Ponedles una tropa de seguimiento. No os fieis de las cámaras. Quiero que los sigais, vayan donde vayan.

Con un poco de suerte, esto va de los SpiderBite y cerraré la primera fase por completo.


	15. Engaño

Marco POV

\- ¿No hubiera sido mejor alguien de la corte? ¿Uno de los médicos más experimentados? - preguntaba Star a Gaspar  
\- Princesa... quizás no sea un experto en medicina, pero mis conocimientos sobre venenos son bastante exhaustivos. Forma parte de mi preparación. Ningún chambelán que se precie puede ignorar ese tema. ¿Es consciente de cuantos intentos de envenenamiento a la corona ha habido en la historia de Mewni?  
\- ¿Tanto nos odian?  
\- A veces... Pero normalmente es símplemente por ambición de otros para ponerse en su luga. O por guerras y otros conflictos... Hay muchos motivos diferentes.  
\- Vaya... Siempre he pensado que el castillo era un entorno seguro..  
\- Y lo es, princesa. Gracias a mucha gente leal que trabajamos para que así sea. Pero en el resto del multiverso es igual, así que tampoco importa mucho. La seguridad perfecta no existe.  
\- Ajá... Así que... ¿Tienes experiencia de campo? Es extraño. En todos estos años jamás te había visto portar una espada.

Y es que Gaspar había cambiado por completo su aspecto habitual. Ahora parecía un mercenario experimentado. Su ropa era la propia de uno, con una coraza de cuero de primera calidad, ropa flexible y cómoda, y con una espada colgada a la espalda.

\- ¿Alguna vez me recuerda fuera del castillo?  
\- No.  
\- Entonces ese es el motivo. Cuando salgo fuera de él, suelo aplicar un cambio de aspecto - dijo mientras elevó sus brazos y dió una vuelta sobre sí mismo para que le pudiera ver mejor.

También había realizado otros cambios. Había cambiado su peinado y retirado sus anillos habituales, que por lo que me habían contado, tenían una función de sello para cartas además de tener un significado de representación de la corona. Ahora portaba otros más convencionales.

\- Tengo la ventaja de ser una persona menos conocida en la corte. Mi título como "sombra de la reina" es más reconocido que mi cara. Usted, sin embargo...  
\- Ya, ya, ya...  
\- Dentro del bosque no creo que su título tenga importancia. Símplemente sería conveniente evitar los poblados si no queremos llamar la atención.  
\- Eso es fácil, teniendo en cuenta que el portal nos ha dejado al borde...

Justo cuando Star decía esto estábamos cruzando un montículo, dejando a la vista un poblado delante que antes no podíamos ver.

\- Marco... ¿No se supone que deberíamos estar frente al bosque?  
\- Bueno... Yo abrí un portal DENTRO del bosque... Es el campo antimágico el que no nos está dejando entrar.  
\- Pues si vamos en la dirección correcta...  
\- Sí - replicó Gaspar -. Además de la posición del sol, se puede ver los árboles más altos... Allí al fondo.  
\- Entonces el campo está creciendo. O los monolitos se están volviendo más poderosos o están poniendo más. En cuanto terminemos esto, tenemos que hablar con Janna a ver si averiguamos como desactivarlos.  
\- Como decía... deberíamos evitar ir por allí. Llamaremos la atención, y ahora mismo es lo último que queremos.  
\- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Cruzamos los campos de maiz?

Y es que el camino por el que transitábamos estaba rodeado por campos de maiz a los dos lados. Iba directo al poblado. Era pasar por él, rodear los campos con el consiguiente gasto de tiempo o cruzarlos a través.

\- ¿Qué tal un disfraz? - preguntó Star

Star hizo ciertos gestos de intentar hacer magia, pero no funcionó.

\- El campo antimágico, Star.  
\- Cierto... cierto... cierto...  
\- ¿Por qué no pruebas con una peluca? - le dije mientras saqué una de la mochila  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué llevas una peluca encima?  
\- Es de mi vestido de Turdina.  
\- ¿Llevas tu vestido de Turdina a una misión contigo?  
\- Sí.

Se hizo silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Qué?  
\- Marco, Marco, Marco... - dijo negando con la cabeza.  
\- ¡Me fue muy útil contra Meteora!  
\- Y ahora es un bebé...  
\- ¡Turdina es mucho más famosa que yo! Si tuviera que realizar una misión de infiltración, me resultaría mucho más sencillo hacerlo como Turdina que como el escudero de una princesa que no puede declararse como tal.  
\- Vamos al bosque, Marco.  
\- Es por precaución. El traje pesa poco. Y lo dice la señora de la mochila a rebosar. - dije mientras señalaba a la enorme mochila que llevaba, como siempre.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Hoy voy ligera! - dijo mientras la apoyaba, retiraba su tiara de cuernos y se colocaba la peluca encima.  
\- ¿Qué tal? - preguntó  
\- Bien. - respondió Gaspar - Cambiar el peinado y color de pelo es una de las cosas que más confunde a la gente. Aunque el color de las cejas resalta mucho. Pero las manchas de las mejillas...  
\- Y hoy por suerte no te has traido las botas con cuernos que son tan... tuyas, pero la camiseta con el fantasma...  
\- Eso tiene solución... Daros la vuelta... Un momento... Ya

Star se había dado la vuelta a la camiseta mostrando un color uniforme.

\- Y para las mejillas... ¿por qué no las ocultas con maquillaje?  
\- No he traído.  
\- Parece difícil de creer. - dije mientras miraba a su apretadísima mochila - Bueno... Usa mi set entonces...  
\- ¿Set de maquillaje, Marco?  
\- Claro. Turdina no iba a ir sin maquillar, ¿no?

Star volvió a negar con la cabeza pero comenzó a maquillarse haciendo desaparecer los corazones de su cara. Yo también me cambié de ropa.

\- ¿Por qué llevas también tu disfraz de psicólogo?  
\- Esto no es un disfraz. Es un "uniforme" de trabajo... Lo llevo en la mochila desde mi última visita a Tad.  
\- Ok, ok... ¡Estamos listos!

\- Eeeeh... ¿Vamos a entrar al poblado? - preguntó Yak, que había estado muy callado desde que salimos del castillo.  
\- Sí... No creo que llames la atención.  
\- Bueeeeno. No les suele gustar mucho que vayamos al poblado.  
\- Puedes llevar mi mochila. Si alguien pregunta, diremos que eres nuestro sirviente. Nadie se meterá contigo.  
\- Mmmm... Bueno... Intentemos cruzar rápido. Pero... pero... ¿qué diablos hay en esta mochila? - dijo mientras cayó de espaldas por el peso.  
\- Ok... Déjame que lleve personalmente la maza... Y la espada... Y me puedo colgar la ballesta... ¿Mejor?  
\- Algo - dijo medio gruñendo del esfuerzo.

\- Vamos allá.

Y nos dirigimos a paso rápido por el poblado.

Por suerte, nadie parecía preocupado en nosotros. De vez en cuando, alguien le daba alguna mala mirada a Yak, pero al fijarse que ibamos juntos no decían nada. La mayor parte de ellos parecían dirigirse a una parte del poblado.

\- ¡Claro! - dijo de repente a Star - Estamos en la fiesta de la empanada. Con la regencia y todo eso se me había olvidado.  
\- ¿La de en honor a tu abuela? - pregunté  
\- No. Esa es la del pastel...  
\- Pues deben haber organizado algo para allá, porque todos van hacia allí. Mejor. Así nadie se fijará en nosotros...

Al pasar cerca vimos que tenían organizada una pequeña carpa donde parecían estar haciendo teatro.  
\- Mmmm... Una pena que vayamos con tanta prisa. - dijo Star -. Mi madre siempre me insistió en que no viniera a estas obras. Decía que nuestra presencia resultaba incómoda a la gente y no les dejaba disfrutar...  
\- Una decisión sensata. - dijo Gaspar casi para sí.  
\- Siempre he tenido curiosidad...

Estábamos a punto de dejar el escenario atrás cuando algo llamó su atención.

\- Un momento... Se... ¿están burlando de papá?

\- ¿Donde está todo el mundo? ¿Qué haré yo sólo? - decía el intérprete de la parodia.

El público reía con grandes carcajadas... y le gritaban...

\- ¡Es tan idiota como el verdadero rey! - dijo riendo un tipo que estaba cerca de nosotros  
\- ¡Hola, papá! - dijo un nuevo personaje que comenzaba a descolgarse por una cuerda como si volara.  
\- Mmmmmmm... -. Pocas veces había visto una mirada tan enfadada a Star  
\- Hola, hija... Pensaba que estabas con tu novio.  
\- ¿Cual de ellos? - dijo la falsa Star.

El público estalló en una carcajada más grande que la anterior.

\- El cornudo. - respondió el falso rey  
\- Papá... Ya sabes que no le gusta que le recuerden que es un demonio.  
\- No me refería a esos cuernos.

Las risas volvieron a repetirse y Star pasó de enfadada a ponerse roja como un tomate.

\- Oh... Dios... Ya lo sabe todo el mundo.  
\- Vámonos - dijo Gaspar a Star poniendo su mano delante, tapándole la vista del teatro.  
\- Vale... vale... Tenemos prisa... Sí...

Y dejamos el pueblo rumbo al bosque.

Yak se acercó a mí y básicamente me pidió con gestos que nos alejáramos un poco de Star y Gaspar.  
\- Oye... ¿De qué iba eso que vimos? - me preguntó casi susurrando.  
\- Supongo que ya es de dominio público entre los mewmanos...  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- En el debate de regencia... su tía, que también se presentó... mostró una foto de Star y mía besándonos para lograr que Star perdiera la votación.  
\- Wow... Eso suena... ¡muy embarazoso!. Lo siento.  
\- Gracias.

Esperó unos segundos y luego me dió un ligero golpe en el hombro con su puño.  
\- ¡Ya era hora! Todos sabíamos que acabaríais juntos.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quienes son todos?  
\- Vuestros amigos, claro. ¡Nos invitasteis a la fiesta! ¿Te crees que no nos dimos cuenta? Ahora sabiendo que os habíais besado, todo tiene más sentido.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- ¿De como Star daba esquinazo a su novio demonio que sólo quiería estar con ella? Su novio fue a besarla y ella le sopló como haciendo una broma... Yo creo que estaba incómoda por tí.  
\- ¡Hey! ¿Es que aquí todo el mundo hace chismes de las relaciones?  
\- ¡Claro! Es el pasatiempo habitual. ¿No te diste cuenta de cómo le gustó la princesa Penélope a Slime? Y parece que ella respondió bien...  
\- Chismosos... - protesté.  
\- Jejeje...  
\- Pues que sepas que besé a Star despues de la fiesta - dije arrepintiéndome al momento de darle más información  
\- ¿Qué?... ¡Vaya!... Bueno... supongo que era inevitable. Está claro que le gustas mucho a Star.  
\- ¿Tú crees?

\- ¿De qué hablais vosotros dos? - preguntó Star. Dudé si nuestros susurros habrían sido suficientemente bajos.  
\- Nada, nada... - dije mientras ponía mi dedo índice en vertical sobre mis labios para decirle a Yak que acabáramos esa conversación.

El trayecto fue más largo de lo esperado. Un incómodo silencio se produjo entre los cuatro.  
La mirada cada vez más triste de Star me llamó la atención.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Star?  
\- Claro... claro... - respondió distraida y con poco convencimiento.  
\- No, en serio. ¿En qué piensas?

Y suspiró.

\- En lo del pueblo. Deben odiarnos mucho.  
\- Oh... ¿Lo dice por la comedia teatral? - intervino Gaspar - No se preocupe... es habitual.  
\- ¿Qué? Yo jamás había visto...  
\- No creerá que lo harían delante de ustedes si supiera que están ahí, ¿verdad? Si eso ocurriera es que realmente les habrían perdido todo el respeto.  
\- Bueno... Parece que eso ya ocurrió. - dijo Star agregando una sonrisa triste  
\- No se crea. El pueblo ha hecho esto prácticamente desde siempre. Piense que ellos suelen llevarse la peor parte. Es como un termómetro del descontento del reino. Y siempre hay descontentos. La frecuencia y el tono... eso sí puede darnos idea de cuan disgustados están con la corona.  
\- Pues me ha parecído que lo están, mucho.  
\- Le seré sincero. Los últimos datos de los que tengo, en efecto, es que la gente está bastante descontenta y preocupada. Aún están reparando los destrozos de Meteora. Y desconfían de que esté al cargo y su madre permanentemente ausente sin dar muchas explicaciones. Pero podría ser mucho peor, créame.  
\- ¿Peor? No se me ocurren burlas más fuertes que esas.  
\- Siempre se burlan de la gente famosa.  
\- Gaspar tiene razón. - intervine - ¿Recuerdas los programas rosa de la TV? ¿Todos de famoseo? En la Tierra no es diferente. Supongo que pasa en muchas dimensiones.  
\- Mmmm... Nunca me imaginé ser la protagonista.

Star pareció meditar lo que habíamos hablado hasta que su cara cambió a preocupación.

\- El campo antimágico se está haciendo más fuerte. Puedo sentirlo.

* * *

Trex POV

Rasticore empezaba a incomodarme con su impaciencia. Afortunadamente, sabía que esto llegaría pronto a su fín.

\- Si tenemos las corazas y no hay arañas, ¿por qué se lo vuelves a encargar a los mercenarios? ¿Otra vez por reclutamiento? La mayor parte de esos mercenarios son un poco patanes y esa princesa... bueno... ya la viste por aquí. Es hábil en batalla. Y su compañero también sabe defenderse.  
\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de entrar en batalla, Rasticore?  
\- Sí... bueno... Digamos que tengo una pequeña espina clavada con esos dos. Han sido mi primer encargo fallido en mucho tiempo.  
\- ¿Un contrato fallido?  
\- Algo así... Ya sabes... La mujer para la que trabajé... Miss Heinous. Estaban en su lista negra por montar una rebelión en su escuela.  
\- Oh, sí... Esa historia... Ya me la contaste.

Me había contado más de lo que quería saber. Aunque siempre es interesante tener información, mi tiempo es limitado y sus historias me aburrían. Más allá de las conspiraciones de la familia Butterfly, no había mucho que sacar de los relatos de Rasticore.

\- No te preocupes, tendrás tu oportunidad. En principio sólo quiero que la sigan a ver si hay suerte y nos pueden revelar el escondite de las SpiderBite... o sus cadáveres. De paso, si pelean, quiero ver si el bosque le da por responder. Prefiero que sean mercenarios y no de los nuestros no vaya a aparecer más arañas o algo peor.  
\- Pensé que las piedras neutralizarían eso.

Ojalá acabar con el poder de la Dama fuera tan fácil. Pero me temo que no. Aunque este es un asunto que no hablaré con él.

\- Quizás... O quizás no. Hay una fuente de magia en el bosque. Cerca de ella la reina podría tener poderes. Y además el bosque en sí mismo podría reaccionar. Prefiero no arriesgarme. En todo caso, tenemos controladas las salidas del bosque. Si les vemos salir, allí podrás atacarlos personalmente.  
\- Lo estoy deseando. Iré a prepararme.

* * *

BuffFrog POV

\- Siempre es un placer tenerte con nosotros, Star.

"Aunque por la cara que pone su acompañante... me temo que no es lo mismo para él. Debe ser alguien del castillo." pensé.

\- Y a mí... ¡Mis renacuajos! ¡Hola, pequeñajos!... Bueno... no tan pequeños. ¡Hay que ver lo rápido que creceis!  
Los pequeños gritaban y saltaban alrededor de Star.

\- Hola. Soy Yvgeny Bulgolyubov. Es un placer. - dije saludando al nuevo  
\- El placer es mío.

Bueno... Al menos es respetuoso. No es fácil encontrar mewmanos así últimamente.

\- Hola Marco... Yak.  
\- Hola BuffFrog. Tenemos prisa pero como pasábamos al lado... queríamos saber como llevais la evacuación.  
\- Lenta. Feliandre nos ha pasado varios sitios, pero apenas están acondicionados para vivir unas pocas personas. Estamos trabajando para construir varias aldeas pero lleva tiempo. Además, hemos tenido varios encontronazos con mewmanos por la madera. Están cortando todos los árboles del lindero. Así que la cosa va lenta. Por cierto... ¿ya eres regente, Star? Porque nos vendría muy bien tu ayuda para poner orden en las talas...  
\- No. Me temo que no. - dijo Star cabizbaja  
\- Habrá una segunda votación. - dijo Marco -. Saldrá mejor, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Sólo estais aquí por eso?  
\- No... Es un asunto... complicado. - dijo Yak  
\- Vamos a ver a Slime. - dijo Star  
\- ¿Slime? ¿Sabeis donde está? Fly lleva buscándolo bastante tiempo. También preguntando por una princesa que no eras tú y que Slime sabía de ella.  
\- Espera... ¿qué? ¿No se suponía que nadie más lo sabía, Yak?

Yak se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien de qué estaban hablando.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te dijo exáctamente Fly?  
\- La verdad es que no me enteré muy bien. Pero... ¿por qué no le preguntas a él mismo? Está allí... ¿veis?

* * *

Star POV

Tengo un pálpito. Nunca me gustó esa mosca. Quizás fue por aquella vez que vino a anunciarme que Toffee había secuestrado a Marco para que entregara mi varita.  
Hay algo en ella, como un aura de malvada... Como si aún estuviera ligada a Toffee.

\- Eh... Fly...  
\- Hola, BuffFrog... ¡Oh! Hola... princesa... Sin rencores por el pasado... ¿eh?  
\- Ya, ya... Hemos oido que estabas preguntando por Slime.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¿Sabeis donde está?  
\- Y también algo sobre una princesa... ¿De qué iba eso?

Fly pareció ponerse muy nervioso.

\- Oh... nada... nada... Eso era por ... Creo que iba con Slime... Sí... Eso... Así que si sabía donde estaba ella sabría donde está Slime.  
\- ¿De qué princesa hablas? - preguntó Marco  
\- Oh... um... con la que estaba saliendo... ¿sabes?...  
\- ¿Por qué iba a entrar una princesa al bosque? - preguntó esta vez Star  
\- No sé...  
\- ¿Y por qué sabías que estaba aquí entonces?  
\- Ah... ¿sabeis donde está la princesa? - preguntó sospechosamente el insecto  
\- Creí que sólo querías saber donde estaba la princesa para saber donde está Slime.  
\- Sí... sí... Esto... Yo...  
\- ¿Quien te dijo que había una princesa por aquí?

Era cada vez más evidente que nos estaba ocultando algo.

\- La verdad es que no me acuerdo...

Marco agarró a Fly y lo empujó contra un árbol

\- Tengo la impresión de que nos estás ocultando algo. - dijo Marco susurrando pero a la vez con una mirada inquietante.  
\- ¿Yo? ¿No? ¿Por qué? ¡DEJADME EN PAZ! ¡NO OS HE HECHO NADA! ¡SUÉLTAME!  
\- Star... ¿Recuerdas ese hechizo para obligar a alguien a contar todo lo que sabe?

¿Eh? Yo no tengo ningún hechizo así... pensé. ¿No se confundirá con Tom? Y si estaba en el libro, al menos yo no lo recuerd y jamás lo he hecho delante de Marco. Además... ahora mismo no puedo con ese campo antimágico que... ¡Oh! ¡Es un farol!

\- ¡Ah! Pero... Marco... Ya sabes... que despues se quedan... ¡Blaaaaaaa! - dije poniendo cara de tonta.  
\- No creo que cambie mucho para él.  
\- Bueno... Puede que tengas razón... Última oportunidad para contarlo por las buenas, Fly.

Su cara de nerviosismo pasó a cara de terror.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Está bien! ¡Espío para Trex! ¡Es Trex el que me lo contó y el que está buscando a la princesa!  
\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritamos todos a la vez.  
\- ¡Fly! ¡No puedo creer que nos vendieras! - dijo BuffFrog  
\- ¡Tú sabes como eran las minas!  
\- Espera... ¿Llevas trabajando para él desde entonces? ¡Claro! ¡Tú eras el chivato!  
\- ¿Y puedes culparme por ello? Soy débil, BuffFrog. El trabajo pesado, los latigazos... ¿Tengo que recordártelo?

BuffFrog miró al suelo. Debieron pasar por algo terrible.

\- Además me sobornó con sirope...¡El sirope de maiz más dulce que jamás he probado!  
\- ¿En serio, Fly? ¿Vendernos por sirope?  
\- Vale... Lo de librarme de la tortura importaba más...  
\- Pero ¡nos dejaron libres! ¿Por qué seguir trabajando para él? ¿Dinero?  
\- Bueno... sí... Me paga... Pero... ¡nos sigue espiando! ¡Dice que va a entrar al bosque y que debemos irnos! Suerte que tú ya estás con eso, ¿no?  
\- Espera... ¿Qué?  
\- Sí. Trexx me dijo que cuando terminara otros asuntos que invadiría el bosque y que no tendría piedad con quien se cruzara en su camino. Así que deberíamos evacuar cuanto antes.  
\- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¿ Y POR QUÉ NO LO HAS DICHO HASTA AHORA ? ! ! ! - gritó BuffFrog  
\- Bueno. Ya estais evacuando... Además... ¿cómo iba a explicar lo que sabía?  
\- ¡ La gente no se da prisa ! Sólo lo hacemos porque había una amenaza incierta y por mejorar, no porque fueran a invadirnos... Tú... Vas a venir conmigo y vás a contarles a todo el mundo todo lo que sabes.  
\- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Si hago eso Trex pondrá una diana sobre mi cabeza! ¡Y si les cuento que les he traicionado ellos me darán una paliza!  
\- Pues invéntante algo rápido porque vas a convencerles de irse o seré yo quien les cuente todo.

\- Perdonad - interrumpió Gaspar -. Nosotros deberíamos irnos.  
\- Es verdad - agregó Marco -. Nos estamos entreteniendo mucho aquí. BuffFrog... ¿puedes ocuparte de todo?  
\- No lo dudes - dijo teniendo a Fly sujetado por las alas -. Aquí el "amigo" va a cantar delante de todos.  
\- Nos vemos luego entonces.

Nos fuimos alejando.

\- Chicos - dijo Gaspar -. Creo que nos están siguiendo.

* * *

Marco POV

\- ¿Crees que les hemos dado esquinazo? - pregunté a Yak y a Gaspar  
\- Eso parece. Pero no te preocupes. Cuando lleguemos a donde os llevo, perderán el rastro seguro.

Faltaba poco, por lo que nos había adelantado Yak

Ví que Star llevaba tiempo bastante seria. Incluso sombría.

\- Gente. Hemos llegado. - dijo Yak -. Si no les hemos dado esquinazo, aquí será donde lo hagamos. Poneros aquí, entre estas piedras.

Nos pusimos como nos indicó Yak. Dió unos golpes en un tronco muerto y hueco que había cerca con un ritmo especial, como una clave secreta.  
Esperaba que se abriera una puerta escondida o algo parecido, pero en su lugar ocurrió algo mucho más raro.

Al principio, fue como estar en una columna de luz. Luego la luz se volvió densa, como si se transformara en líquido, para despues que esa sensación inundara mi cuerpo haciendo perder la sensación de integridad de este, como si me hubiera convertido en parte de ese mismo líquido que me rodeaba y lo pudiera sentir como mío propio. Luego fue como si ese líquido que yo era ahora fuera licuado y movido a un tunel por el que viajé a toda velocidad para luego estancarme y repetirse el proceso a la inversa.

\- Wow... ¡Que sensación más rara!  
\- Un portal de la naturaleza, ¿verdad? - preguntó Gaspar  
\- Sí. - dijo una nueva criatura que estaba enfrente de nosotros. Parecía un árbol bastante grande con cara. Me recordaba a muchas criaturas de las novelas fantásticas.  
\- ¡Hay magia otra vez! ¡Puedo sentirla! - dijo Star ilusionada  
\- ¿Eh? Pues parece que estamos cerca del corazón del bosque. Es muy espeso.  
\- Sí - dijo otro de los monstruos  
\- Creo que estamos cerca del templo de la magia. - dijo Star - Quizás contrarreste los monolitos.

Slime apareció.

\- ¡Star! ¡Menos mal! ¡No sabía a quien acudir! ¡Ven! ¡Venid rápido!

Los cuatro seguimos a Slime por un complicado sendero hasta otro lugar.  
El bosque se volvió tan denso que se convirtión en un túnel vegetal, rodeados de plantas por todas partes hasta hacerse totalmente oscuro. Otro monstruo portaba una antorcha.  
Llegamos a una casucha de madera y paja en una zona del bosque tan densa que no pude darme cuenta de que existía hasta estar dentro de ella.

Dentro había más monstruos. Nos saludaron al entrar.

\- Mira... Este es Buga... y este es Mantis.

Nos saludamos mutuamente.

\- Y aquí están. - dijo Slime mientras señaló a lo que parecían capullos de seda gigantes con hojas entrelazadas con la seda por su superficie..  
\- ¿Quien?  
\- Dentro de estas cápsulas están Penélone y su madre. - dijo señalando a cada una - Es una larga historia que luego os cuento. Pero teneis que intentar curarlas primero. Nos atacaron y las hirieron a las dos. La herida de su madre es mucho peor. Casi se ha desangrado...  
\- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan así? - preguntó Gaspar  
\- Uff... Ya he perdido la noción del tiempo de estar aquí...¿Una semana?  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Y siguen vivas?  
\- Eso es cosa mía - dijo el monstruo insectoide -. Mi seda me permite crear estas cápsulas. Dentro están en un estado de suspensión. Su metabolismo está casi parado. Pero no lo están del todo. Si sólo fueran heridas, se estarían curando. Pero el veneno sigue haciendo efecto y se están muriendo.

El otro monstruo, con aspecto de cabra, que me recordaba un poco a Lekmet.

\- Yo he intentado ayudarlas con todos mis conocimientos, pero mis antídotos han sido insuficientes. El envenenamiento se ha ralentizado, pero no se detiene.  
\- ¿Qué has probado?  
\- Esto... Mira... Aquí tengo muestras...

Gaspar y Buga se fueron alejando hablando del tema del veneno mientras Star y yo estábamos al lado de Slime, que miraba preocupadamente aquel capullo de seda.

\- Te pondrás bien, ya verás. - susurró a través de la tela  
\- Slime... Tienes que contarnos todo lo que sabes.

* * *

Trex POV

\- El espía Boo Fly le llama, señor. - indicó uno de mis soldados.  
\- Veamos si son vuentas noticias.

Encendí la pantalla

\- Justo a tiempo, mosca. Tu tiempo básicamente se ha agotado.  
\- Esto... ¿Va a entrar al bosque?  
\- Muy pronto. Y dime... ¿qué noticias tienes para mí?  
\- La princesa... de la que quería saber.  
\- ¿Y bien?  
\- Star y unos amigos suyos han estado por aquí. La tienen en otro sitio y no quieren decir donde. Usan unos portales que no son de tijeras para ir y venir.

Resoplé..

\- Eso no es de mucha ayuda. Espero que no me hayas molestado para esto.  
\- ¡No!, no. Oí a Star que dejaría a BuffFrog una carta a su regreso, en la taberna de Medianoche, en el camino de los susurros amenazantes. Que pasarían por allí con la princesa.  
\- Mmm... ¿Estás seguro de que tu información es fiable?  
\- ¡Absolutamente! Estoy totalmente seguro de que Star y sus amigos pasarán por allí.  
\- Bien. Al menos has servido para algo. Ahora saca a tu gente de allí bien rápido o ya sabes lo que hay.

Y corté sin darle tiempo a decir nada.  
Me enerva tratar con patanes como este. Si perdemos nuestra oportunidad de capturar a los Spiderbite por su culpa, iré personalmente a buscarlo.

* * *

Star POV

\- No tenías por qué venir, Yak.  
\- ¿Y dejaros mover este peso por ahí?

Y es que Yak cargaba con una carretilla en la que reposaban dos capullos de seda. Uno por Penélope y otro por su madre.

\- Mi mochila pesa más. - dije señalando la montaña que portaba  
\- Ya... Por eso. No te iba a dejar llevando las dos cosas a la vez.  
\- Yo hubiera podido - agregó Marco - Yak... Es casi seguro que nos ataquen. Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.  
\- Lo sé, lo sé... Al más mínimo riesgo, salgo corriendo a la espesura.  
\- Eso es. Mínimo riesgo.

Justo cuando estábamos hablando, un montón de tipos aparecieron por todos lados. Mercenarios.

\- ¡Rodeados!  
\- ¿Os creeis que nos dais miedo? ¡Hemos peleado miles de veces con gente más fuerte que vosotros!

\- ROARRR...

Al grito del que parecía el lider de la cuadrilla, todos se avalanzaron contra nosotros.

Pero nada que no sepamos como va. Cogí la maza de mi mochila y comencé a dar golpes por todos lados. Marco también. Hacía tiempo que no peleábamos así. Y debo decir que Marco ha mejorado muchísimo. ¿Ha entrenado sin que me enterara?

\- ¡No tengo por donde huir! - dijo el pobre Yak al verse rodeado. Cogió una sartén de la mochila que había dejado en el suelo y se defendió como pudo.  
\- ¿No sería mejor una espada, Yak?  
\- Pero podría matar a alguien...

Pobre Yak. Tan bonachón hasta con quien tiene intención de capturarnos, matarnos o vete tú a saber qué.

Los mercenarios eran insistentes, pero no estaban a nuestro nivel. Tras varios cachiporrazos y golpes "letales" de Marco iban quedando noqueados permanentemente.

Por fín se abrió un hueco en las filas de los mercenarios.

\- ¡Yak! ¡Ahora puedes irte! ¡Por ahí!

Y Yak corrió. Sólo había un problema. ¡Se llevó el carro con él!

\- ¡Pero deja la carretilla, Yak!

Se había alejado cierta distancia cuando desde la copa de un árbol cayó sobre él un nuevo tipo, noqueándolo.

Lo reconocí al instante. Y pude ver en la cara de Marco lo mismo. Han sido unos cuantos encuentros ya.

\- Rasticore...

\- Hola, pareja. Tenemos cuentas pendientes, ¿verdad? Pero si me disculpais... lo primero es lo primero.

Rasticore hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el resto de mercenarios se lanzaron al unísono. Obviamente el resultado no fue diferente.

Pero nos pudieron entretener lo suficiente. Rasticore alzó la espada y la dirigió contra los capullos de seda. Inmediatamente se abrieron dejando expuestos al exterior una sustancia biscosa.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOO - grité

Rasticore metió sin miramientos su brazo en uno de ellos y vió que dentro había un esqueleto.

\- Vaya... Parece que el veneno ya ha hecho su efecto. Os habeis esforzado en vano.

\- ¡Me las pagarás! - dije mientras golpeé con la maza a todos los mercenarios que aún quedaban en pié.

\- Vamos... Lo estoy deseando - dijo blandiendo la espada amenazadoramente.

\- ¿Espadas? ¡Que así sea! - dije mientras solté la maza y agarré una espada enorme de mi mochila.

\- Aaaaaaa...

Nos lanzamos con fuerza en uno contra el otro. Mi espada era mucho más pesada y grande y aún así, podía blandirla casi tan rápido como él. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, sabía como reaprovechar la fuerza de los golpes para dar velocidad a su espada y volverla de nuevo contra mí.

Conocía esa técnica. Me la habían explicado. Me han entrenado algunos de los mejores caballeros de todo Mewni. No porque no pudiera usar mi magia por este maldito campo me iba a quedar indefensa.

Ante su sorpresa, giré sobre mi misma cuando teníamos nuestras espadas una contra otra para acercarme mucho más a él y le golpeé con el otro brazo. Cuando perdió el equilibrio, le dí un mandoble en medio de su cuerpo.

Salió despedido hacía atrás. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba intacto y de una pieza. No era cosa de Septarian. Era la extraña coraza negra que llevaba. Como si fuera impenetrable, había convertido un golpe que en circunstancias normales hubiera cortado en dos en un golpe, como si hubiera sido ejecutado con un palo.

Un golpe duro que a otro podría haber noqueado. Pero no desde luego a un septarian, con un aguante sin límite.

El reptíl carcajeó.

\- Sin duda sabes pelear, princesa. Pero como ves, no puedes derrotarme. Lucharemos hasta que se os acaben las fuerzas.

\- Tú sólo eres uno. Te encadenaremos si hace falta.

\- ¿Estás segura de ello?

Rasticore silvó y otros dos reptiles, con la misma indumentaria, salvo que iban encapuchados, aparecieron de entre las sombras.

\- Bien... - dijo Marco- Es hora de enseñar los dientes. ¿Tienes la ballesta lista, Star?

\- La tengo.

Y disparé justo a la cabeza de Rasticore. A diferencia de sus compañeros, no llevaba casco. Quería que supiéramos quien era. Grave error dejar una parte de su cuerpo sin protección. También llevaba al descubierto ese brazo de metal suyo, el que por cierto, interpuso entre mi flecha y su cabeza, hundiéndo la punta en este.

\- Vaya... Tienes buena puntería - y olió la flecha -. Veneno... Alguien ha estado haciendo los deberes.

Los otros dos reptiles se miraron el uno a otro con preocupación.

\- No os preocupeis. Sus flechas no pueden con la coraza.

Y los tres se lanzaron contra nosotros.

Yo fuí directa a por Rasticore, a quien volví a esquivar y situar entre el otro lagarto, haciendo imposible que me atacaran a la vez.

Mientras Marco se lanzó por el tercero. Hábilmente al último segundo se dejó caer arrastrándose por el suelo esquivando tanto su golpe como colocando su espada por debajo, seccionando la rodilla del lagarto.

\- AAAaaaa... - gritó el lagarto de dolor.

\- ¿No se suponía... ? - preguntó el otro encapuchado confuso contra Rasticore

Pero fue Marco quien contestó.

\- Esta espada es el Choppo. Tiene un filo tan perfecto que rayar un diamante. No hay coraza que pueda con ella.

Pero el lagarto mutilado se regeneraba y volvía a levantarse una vez más.

\- Parece que aún no has aprendido, chic... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhhhh - volvió a gritar mucho más fuerte.

Y es que yo no iba a esperar. La pierna seccionada crecía esta vez al aire libre, y era un blanco fácil para mi ballesta.

Pude ver el efecto de este veneno con mis propios ojos. La zona donde había impactado se tiñó de negro y de esa macha negra comenzaron a salir como si fueran serpientes bajo su piel, en todas direcciones, tan negras como la misma mancha, hacia la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Rasticore fué hacia él y cortó su pierna una vez más por el mismo lugar que Marco.

Pero esta vez la pierna no creció.

El mutilado comenzó a rogar asustando.

\- Vámonos, jéfe. Vámonos... La misión está cumplida..

Rasticore gruño

\- Nos volveremos a ver... - dijo en voz alta.

Para despues susurrar algo. De repente detrás de ellos apareció un portal y Rasticore con el encapuchado sano arrastraron al tercero por el portal desapareciendo al instante.

Rasticore desenvainó su espada.

* * *

Marco POV

\- Relájate, Marco. ¿Cómo iban a poner micrófonos en esta habitación? ¡Nadie sabe que estamos aquí!

Tras el conocimiento de que Trex había estado espiándonos a todos todo el rato... o al menos eso había dejado caer Fly, Gaspar me había sugerido que contactáramos desde el castillo en un lugar diferente a donde acostumbrábamos. Un logar discreto que fuera casi imposible que lo estuviéran espiando.

Y sabía el lugar perfecto. Este. Era un cuarto en el subsótano. En su momento había hablado con Sir Lavabo por mera curiosidad, como habría sido mi labor como escudero de haber entrado a su servicio.

No sé si lo hubiera aguantado. Era un lugar humilde. Limpio, eso sí, como no podía ser de otra forma bajo el cuidado del caballero. Pero era bastante frío y húmedo.

Aún así tenía una cómoda cama sobre la cual ahora estaba sentada Star, un escritorio y un espejo para llamar, aunque este último acabábamos de traerlo de QuestBuy, al igual que unos cuantos cachivaches para buscar micrófonos con los que ahora estaba asegurando cada centímetro del lugar.

\- Está limpio. - dije terminando  
\- ¿Ves? Supongo que no puedes dejar de ser el "chico seguridad"  
\- Hey. ¿Acaso no hemos pasado suficientes peligros por hoy?

 _Llamada del príncipe Pigmeon_

\- Hola.  
\- Hola, Star... Es un placer hablar contigo. - dijo el pájaro  
\- Gracias por todo... Despues de lo que pasó en la regencia...  
\- Nada... nada... Tonterías. Estoy seguro de que al final saldrás elegida. Si supieran todo lo que estás haciendo de verdad, por todos...  
\- ¿Está el canal asegurado? - interrumpí  
\- Mi asistente dice que sí.

Un pixie se pasó por delante.

\- He terminado mi escaneo número 345 y no he encontrado nada.  
\- Es más concienzuda que tú. - bromeó Star  
\- Hola chicos - dijo una nueva figura que entró en el espejo  
\- ¡Hola, Gaspar! ¡Espero que os fuera todo bien!  
\- Sin problemas, según lo previsto. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Os llegaron a atacar?  
\- Sí... La trampa de Fly funcionó según lo esperado. Teníamos razón. El septarian que atacó a Slime es el mismo que conocemos. Se llama Rasticore.  
\- Sí. Sé quien es. Está en la lista negra de la alta comisión  
\- Se tragó el anzuelo por completo. La idea de Star de colocar unos esqueletos con carne podrida en los capullos funcionó de verdad.  
\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?  
\- Realmente parecían haberse descompuesto naturalmente.  
\- No preguntaré de donde los has sacado - dijo Gaspar medio preocupado medio en broma  
\- Ya os dije que el templo de la magia está cerca. Conocía el lugar.  
\- Tenías que haberla visto. - dije a Gaspar - Cuando Rasticore destruyó las cápsulas... El grito de Star fue realmente convincente.  
\- Nooooooo - repitió Star, pero en bajito y mucho peor fingido.  
\- Genial. Pero, ¿estais bien? ¿Y Yak?  
\- Básicamente estuvo apartado de la pelea. Y nada especial con esta. Hemos peleado contra tipos parecidos muchas veces.  
\- ¿No eran septarian?  
\- No. Sólo tres... Y uno se llevó un regalito. - dije mientras enseñé una de las flechas que me había dado.  
\- Funcionan tan bien como se suponía. Tenemos un nuevo septarian cojo en Mewni. - dijo Star simulando cojera  
\- Genial. Bueno, chicos. Espero que os las arregleis bien sin mí. Yo me voy a quedar unos días más por aquí estudiando el veneno. Nos vemos.

Y la llamada terminó.

\- Ha sido un día increible. Me siento como en una película de espías. - dije a Star  
\- Tienes razón. Conspiraciones, espías, emboscadas, trampas, engaños... Ha habido de todo.  
\- Hoy es jueves en la Tierra... ¿Te apetece ver una película de espias?  
\- ¡Vale! ¡Vamos a mi habitación!

Y por primera vez desde que vine a Mewni, Star y yo volvimos a pasar un jueves comiendo nachos y viendo películas.

Quizás fue gracias a las ideas de estas películas que habíamos logrado a engañar al reptil por esta vez.


	16. Día de pruebas

_Nota del autor. Quiero pedir disculpas... Este capítulo es un simple interludio entre otros que quería aprovechar para para mostrar algo de las personalidades de los personajes, pero no me salió bien._

 _Y el resultado me resultó muy pesado._

 _Y lo volví a hacer... ¡Y me ha salido algo aún más largo!_  
 _No tengo paciencia para una tercera vez. Ya he gastado demasiado tiempo, así que así se queda._

 _Espero que no os resulte demasiado cargante. No es un capítulo esencial para la historia._

* * *

Trex POV

Hay que reconocer que se está desfogando a gusto. Cinco contra uno, y da más palos él que todos los demás.

Es la hora de la ronda. Por fin paran. Pero no Rasticore, que me ignora y se dirige a uno de los sacos a seguir golpeándolo con la vara de madera con la que ha estado entrenando todo este rato.

\- Ejem...  
\- ¿Alguna nueva misión, Trex? - dice sin mirarme, mientras sigue golpeando con fuerza el saco

Supongo que le conozco desde hace suficiente tiempo para saber que cuando está de este humor, ya no lo puedo tratar como un subordinado cualquiera. Tampoco importa. Nos conocemos demasiado del pasado para tener ese tipo de trato todo el tiempo. Al menos, yo no soy el foco de su ira.

\- No necesariamente. ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que ha pasado con la princesa?  
\- No.

Bueno... Quizás le estoy permitiendo demasiado.

\- En realidad, era una pregunta de cortesía.

Puse un video en la tablet que portaba. Esta era una escena vista desde uno de los acompañantes. Rasticore y Star Butterfly se enfrentaban espada contra espada. La espada de la adolescente era mucho más pesada que la suya. Aún así, Rasticore se movió con agilidad. Pero para su sorpresa, en uno de sus choques de espadas la pricesa apartó las espadas hasta casi chocar su cuerpo contra el de Rasticore para despues girar y golpearle en sentido inverso con gran fuerza.

\- La verdad... No creí que fuera a golpearte así. Me ha sorprendido.  
\- ¡Maldita cría! ¿De donde sacó tanta fuerza? Hace unas semanas la sujeté con un brazo con facilidad cuando pasó lo de Heinous. Pesará unos ¿cincuenta kilos?. Y en ese golpe al menos lo haría con doscientos kilos de fuerza o más. ¡Y con ese ángulo! Jamás nadie ha hecho un movimiento así. Sería un golpe débil e inútil.  
\- Dicen que las Butterfly pueden controlar la densidad de su cuerpo con la magia.  
\- En ese momento teníais los monolitos activados. ¿No?  
\- Cierto, pero estabais al límite del campo. Su magia es fuerte.  
\- Si no me hubieras impuesto que respetara su vida, no habría dejado que se acercara tanto.  
\- No me eches la culpa de tus errores. Lo de jugar a las espadas con ella fue cosa tuya. Ya sabes que si la princesa muere ahora, podría provocar que todos los reinos se unieran contra nosotros y no es algo que nos convenga.

Rasticore por fín paró y comenzó a secarse con una toalla.

\- ¿Y de donde diablos sacaría el veneno? ¿No se supone que hemos matado a todas las arañas?  
\- Bueno. Es de una familia real. Seguro que tienen una sala de alquimia con algunas reservas. O quizás en la armería. Pero sin arañas, dudo que hubiera suficiente para una verdadera batalla a gran escala.  
\- Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto que se unan?

A veces me da la impresión de que Rasticore se olvida de todo nuestro pasado.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado, Rasticore. Superioridad numérica, ya sabes. Como en las antiguas cazas de los nuestros. Siempre pueden encadenarnos y tirarnos a la lava.  
\- Al menos se cumplió la misión.  
\- Respecto a eso... he estando observando las imágenes de esos capullos de seda o lo que fueran. Por lo que he averiguado, algunas especies pueden crearlos para hibernar a sus presas, para que se mantenga la carne por más tiempo. Me extrañó que dentro estuvieran tan descompuestos.  
\- ¿No es el efecto del veneno?  
\- En circunstancias normales, sí, algo parecido. Pero con esos capullos... He estado pensando que quizás nos han dado el cambiazo.  
\- ¿QUÉ?  
\- Bah... No te preocupes. Si hicieron esto de los capullos, incluso si nos han dado un cambiazo, eso significa que las verdaderas están envenenadas.  
\- Eso ya te lo dije yo.  
\- No está de más confirmarlo. Y si lo están... no podrán curarlas sin la varita, cosa que por cierto, ya no tiene.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?  
\- Bastante, sí. De todas formas es un problema si Star Butterfly llega a reinar. Incluso sin pruebas de lo que hemos hecho, quizás pueda unirlos despues de todo por lo que volveríamos al mismo punto.  
\- ¿Superioridad numérica?  
\- Sí. En todo caso, supongo que lo más preocupante de lo ocurrido es esto. - dije mientras enseñé a Rasticore las imágenes del joven seccionando la pierna de uno de sus compañeros.  
\- ¡Hey! Eso no es culpa mía. Se supone que las corazas eran impenetrables.  
\- Lo sé. De hecho voy a hacer una visita al proveedor. Sabiendo tu estado de ánimo, me preguntaba si te apetecería acompañarme para presentarle tus respetos.

Algo cambió en la cara de Rasticore. Sabía lo que significaba. Le acababa de dar una cabeza de turco por lo que había ocurrido.

\- ¿Sabes? Me parece una idea excelente.

* * *

Marco POV

\- Star... ¿Aún sigues aquí? Llevas como veinte minutos tomando cereales ¿Cuantos tazones te has tomado?  
\- No sé. He perdido la cuenta.  
\- Eso no es sano. Además, me vas a obligar a volver a ir al supermercado.  
\- Oye... tampoco es que tardemos precísamente mucho con las tijeras. Además, ¿hace cuanto que no visitas a tus padres?  
\- Les llamo a menudo.  
\- ¿Y los demás?  
\- Sí... En eso tienes razón. Hace meses que Ferguson y Alfonso quieren que quedemos para charlar.  
\- Ya... Hace mucho que no quedas con esos dos, ¿verdad? Hace dos cursos prácticamente estaban en casa cada poco y desde que cambiaron de clase os visteis muy poco.  
\- Sí.

Star había acabado su tazón, pero hizo un giro de muñeca y el tazón volvió a aparecer repleto de nuevo.

\- Espera... ¿Qué acabas de hacer?  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Tu bol.  
\- Ah... ¿Crear cereales mágicos? Llevo cierto tiempo entrenando. Ahora los cereales me salen genial. Casi saben igual que los originales. Duuuulceeeeess...  
\- ¿Todo este tiempo llevas tomando cereales mágicos?  
\- No. Los dos primeros tazones fueron de cereales de verdad. Pero acabé la caja. Los siguientes... ¿diez? ¿veinte?... bueno... los demás han sido mágicos.  
\- ¿Veinte? Has perdido el control, Star. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que te atiborraste de azucar en la Tierra?  
\- Tranquilo, Marco. Ya sabes que la comida invocada no llena. Es como tomar aire con textura y sabor a comida de verdad.  
\- ¿Y cuando vas a parar?  
\- Cuando llegue Janna...

Justo apareció un portal donde estábamos. Y Janna lo cruzó... pero detrás apareció Tom.

\- Hola, pareja. - dijo Janna. Pero sus palabras sonaron puntillosas, como siempre.

\- Oh... Tom... Que... sorpresa. - dijo Star medio atragantada. He hizo desaparecer los cereales con un chasquido de dedos.  
\- Hola. - dijo con cierta incomodidad.  
\- Creí que... estabas... ¿Qué tal tu padre y eso?  
\- Ibas a decir castigado, ¿verdad?  
\- Pffffff... - Janna contuvo la risa.  
\- Siento lo que pasó, Tom. No entiendo por qué tu padre se puso así. - dije yo - Tú no tenías culpa de nada.  
\- Dímelo a mí... Es cosa de la apariencia, ¿sabes? Ante los que le conocen le da igual pero ante desconocidos... Delante de las demás familias reales es como si tuviera otra personalidad. Está siempre muy preocupado con la imagen. Se piensa que no da la talla o algo así. Dice que ahora seremos el hazmerreir de las demás familias. Que me llamarán cornudo o algo parecido.

Miré a Star y no pudimos evitar sonrojarnos, porque precísamente lo que habíamos visto ayer, la obra en el poblado, fue justo como le habían llamado. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sin embargo, Janna...

\- ¿Acaso no lo eras antes? - dijo mientras tocó la punta de uno de sus cuernos con la mano  
\- Ja, ja... Muy graciosa... ¡Y no toques!

\- Pero nada ha sido culpa tuya. ¿Por qué la tomó conmigo? - insistí  
\- No sé. Al principio se montó no se que idea en la cabeza como si lo ocurrido fuera un juego de intercambio de parejas o algo parecido. Resulta que había conocido hace poco a un tipo que ha reencarnado en el inframundo que era adicto al sexo y por lo visto se montó la película de que nosotros estábamos haciendo algo parecido. Cuando yo lo desmentí entonces me acusó de no saber cortejarte - dijo señalando a Star - , y cuando le dije que eras libre de escoger luego me dijo que si entonces no tenía valor para cortar... En fin... Yo creo que tenía ganas de echarme una bronca y no sabía por qué. Por una vez mi madre puso algo de calma al asunto.  
\- ¿No era tu madre la que siempre se enojaba? - preguntó Star  
\- Sí. Es extraño verles por una vez con los papeles cambiados. Creo que mi madre se siente culpable porque fue ella la que más me presionó para que saliera contigo. "Sigue a tu corazón", me decía.  
\- Pues no me parece mal consejo - contestó Star.  
\- Bah. Los "crushes" están sobrevalorados. - dijo Janna  
\- Claro. Fácil para tí decirlo, la dama del corazón de hielo. - le repliqué

Un silencio incómodo se produjo tras mi frase. Creo que me he pasado.

\- ¿Ves? - dando un par de pequeños codazos a Tom - Mantengo el listón de mi reputación bien alto.

Janna... No tiene remedio. No pude más que voltear mis ojos.

\- Y... ¿Cómo es que venís juntos? - preguntó Star extrañada...arqueando una ceja... Incluso... ¿hay un ligero tono inquisitorio? ¿Celosa?  
\- Ah... Sí... Estamos... ayudándonos mutuamente. - respondió Tom dubitativo  
\- ¿Con qué?  
\- Estamos aprendiendo rúnico demoníaco. - respondió Janna mucho más resolutiva  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué os ha dado por ahí?  
\- ¿En serio, Star? - dijo Janna sorprendida -. ¡Los Lucitor tienen toda una biblioteca sobre maldiciones escritas en eso!  
\- La pregunta no iba por tí, Janna. Creo que lo tuyo está claro. ¿Pero tú, Tom? ¿Por qué ahora?  
\- Porque... ¿ahora sé que puedo estar bajo la influencia de una y me gustaría saber más sobre ello?

Star tardó un segundo pero luego abrió los ojos mucho más al entenderlo.

\- Ooooohhhhh... Ok, ok, ok, ok... Ahora entiendo.

\- Bueno, qué. ¿Vamos a eso de los "monolitos" de los que me habeis hablado?  
\- Sí... Pero antes... aprovechando Tom que estás aquí. ¿Te suena este tipo de coraza? - dijo Star mientras puso el trozo de coraza que el septarian dejó atrás.  
\- ¿Un trozo de protección una pierna?  
\- Sí... Bueno... pensé que sería desagradable mostraros la pierna que había dentro.  
\- ¿Qué? - dijo Janna sorprendida - Claro que sería desagradable. ¡Y genial!  
\- Mejor no... Además la quemamos. Es de un septarian... ¿Y si vuelve a crecer? - dijo Star  
\- ¿Matasteis al reptil? - preguntó Tom  
\- No. Sólo lo dejamos cojo.  
\- Entonces no crecería. Por lo que he leído, hay algo de maldición en su regeneración, porque no crecen todas sus partes por igual. El alma se vincula a una única parte, la más grande o la que tenga la cabeza o algo así, y esa parte es la que crece. Y si los matan por completo... no sé si perderán el alma o algo así, porque no he visto ningún septarian en el inframundo.  
\- ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda... - dijo Star - no he tenido tiempo de contarte, ya lo haré de camino... sobre una septarian pacífica que nos hemos encontrado... Pero antes de eso... ¿te suena algo de un demonio muy poderoso que hubiera en Mewni cuando llegaron los mewmanos?  
\- No. No me suena de nada.  
\- Tu madre ha gobernado el inframundo de Mewni mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?  
\- Que yo sepa... desde siempre.  
\- ¿Estaría cuando ocurrió eso?  
\- Supongo.  
\- ¿Podrías preguntarla?  
\- Claro... pero mejor no ahora. Prefiero dejar a mis padres tranquilos por el momento.  
\- No hay prisa.

Mientras nosotros habíamos conversado Janna llevaba un tiempo examinando la prenda.

\- ¿Alguna idea del material, Tom? ¿Algo que conozcas? No parece un tejido animal, pero un caballero que lo ha visto dice que es tan duro como el cuero de dragón... Que jamás había dicho nada igual.  
\- ¿De verdad? - dijo Tom sorprendido - El cuero de dragón es de lo mejor.  
\- Es una tela sintética multicapa. - dijo Janna - Parece de clasificación militar. Pero es terrestre, sin duda.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo... estás tan segura? - pregunté  
\- Mirad aquí... ¿No lo veis?

Janna señalaba un punto de la prenda... por el reverso de esta.

\- ¿Qué hay que ver?  
\- Teneis que mirar de lado... ¿Seguís sin verlo?  
\- Es como... ¿unas manchas? - dijo Star  
\- A ver... Os lo voy a poner fácil... creo que tengo por aquí...Sí... aquí

Janna sacó una linterna con la que iluminó la prenda. Lo que ella se indicaba se hizo claramente visible.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Un escrito secreto con magia! - dijo Star  
\- No, Star. Es sólo una lámpara ultravioleta. Y eso es tinta. Es un código de barras. Lo que pasa es que como es del mismo color que la prenda, no destaca bajo la luz normal. Sólo si lo veis de lado o si lo iluminais adecuadamente lo podeis ver bien.  
\- ¿Como es que tienes una linterna ultravioleta? - pregunté  
\- Forma parte del kit básico para extraer huellas.  
\- ¿Por qué ...? ... Olvídalo. Para eso me mangoneas la cartera, ¿verdad? Estás abonada a la tienda del espia  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo nunca te he robado dinero!. Sólo te he hurtado la cartera, que no es lo mismo. Ni siquiera eso en realidad, porque siempre te la devuelvo. Al que le gusta estos chismes es a Alfonso... pero es terrible jugando al poker y las apuestas.

Cómo no. Janna sableando también a mis amigos.

\- Chicos... chicos... - dijo Tom conciliador - No nos perdamos... Vale... Un código de barras. Pero... ¿cómo explica eso que esté fabricado en la Tierra?  
\- Me da en la nariz que aquí apunta a una página web. Algún país asiático.  
\- Pfff... Ahí puede decir cualquier cosa. ¿Acaso crees que no usan códigos de barras en QuestBuy? Espera que ahora con el móvil y lo vemos en un segundo.

Pero Janna tapó mi movil con su mano.

\- ¿Va una apuesta? Yo digo que apunta a un país asiático.  
\- No... No apostaré contra tí.  
\- Entonces dame la razón sin mirar el móvil.  
\- ¡No tengo por qué hacer eso!  
\- Gallina... gallina... ¡Coooooc coooooc!  
\- ¿Esto es siempre así? - preguntó extrañado Tom a Star  
\- Más o menos. En la Tierra no era tan diferente.  
\- ¡VALE! ¡BIEN! Veo tu apuesta.  
\- 650$  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¿Bromeas? ¡Tú no tienes ese dinero!  
\- Pero tú sí. Tú preocúpate por pagarme.  
\- ¿Sabes qué? Está bien. Veo tu apuesta, pero si yo gano, no volverás a hacer eso del truco hipnótico ese.  
\- Acepto.

Un pequeño atisbo de esperanza llenó mi corazón... que sea otra cosa, que sea otra cosa..

\- ¿Y bien, Marco?

Mi gozo en un pozo.

\- Es una web...  
\- ¿De donde, Marco? - dijo con una sonrisa malévola  
\- De China.

Y Janna puso su mano delante para cobrar.

\- ¿Por qué apostaste contra ella, Marco? - dijo Star - Sabes que siempre pierdes.  
\- Se lo iba a quedar de una manera u otra.

* * *

Trex POV

La Tierra es un lugar extraño. Con mucho más terreno que Mewni. Sólo habitado por humanos, pero en cantidades absurdamente grandes. A pesar de la uniformidad de la especie, la diversidad de culturas es incluso mayor que en Mewni.

Creo que escogí el lugar correcto. No sólo tienen buena tecnología. También nos dan un gran margen de actuación pagando el precio adecuado.

Obviamente eso no es exclusivo de este lugar, ni de esta dimensión. Diría que de todos los motivadores del universo, el dinero siempre fue el que más poder tenía.  
Pero aún así, todos te ponen ciertos límites que ni la mayor montaña de riquezas puede comprar. Afortunadamente, aquí esos límites era comprometer a personas de ciertas familias que, por otro lado, vivían lejos del lugar donde hoy íbamos de visita.

Además nuestro aspecto cuenta con otra ventaja. Por razones de su cultura, nos consideran "dragones" o algo así. Criaturas míticas muy poderosas. Aunque, obviamente, aprovechamos nuestras capacidades para hacer una demostración con las que asombrar a algunos de los cargos más importantes de por aquí.

Pero hoy, nuestra forma de impresionar no sería tan fastuosa... ni inofensiva.

\- Oh. ¡Que sorpresa! No creí que viniera personalmente... Una... ¿visita de cortesía, quizás?  
\- Supervisión del producto, más bien...  
\- ¿Alguna.. queja en particular?  
\- Rasticore... ¿Te importaría leer la lista de cualidades de resistencia del producto que solicitamos?

Rasticore sacó la lista. Esto no era más que el primer acto de un teatro que ya estaba preparado de antemano.

\- Flexible y ligera. Resistente a corrosión a ácidos fuertes. Ignífuga. Resistente a proyectiles de armas de fuego. Impenetrable a puntas de flecha, espadas, cuchillos y armas similares...  
\- Suficiente - dije cortándole

\- Parece correcto - dijo el humano  
\- ¿Tienen un lugar de pruebas de campo?  
\- Sí, claro. Seguro que el equipo de I+D sigue haciendo pruebas con ellos... Síganme

Pasamos por varias salas. Naves inmensas más bien, donde un montón de trabajadores realizaban sus tareas coordinadamente, como un ejército. Decían que aquí no había esclavitud, pero a mis ojos, esta gente no tenía una gran diferencia con la que estaba trabajando en mi mina, salvo la causa motivadora. Miedo en los míos, codicia en esta gente. Por eso tenemos la fuerza negociadora de nuestra parte.

\- Le presento al ingeniero jefe del proyecto.  
\- Oh... - dijo aquel hombre -. Son ustedes... los... clientes.

Estaba claro que este era uno de esos hombres que temblaban ante nuestra presencia. Y hacía bien. Especialmente hoy.

\- Estamos aquí para supervisar el producto.  
\- Ah... Bien... Como pueden ver... estamos trabajando intensivamente en ello.

Había varios grupos de personas probando diferentes cosas. También trabajando en aspectos secundarios, como el aspecto exterior pues queríamos que pareciera más una coraza común, o elementos agregados para poder llevar utensilios en la prenda.

Uno de esos grupos tenía a un hombre con una de las corazas puestas, mientras otro le estaba golpeando con un puñal que, obviamente, no traspasaba la coraza.

\- Ahí están probando la resistencia a espadas, cuchillos y otras armas blancas, ¿verdad?  
\- Correcto.

Rasticore me miró con su sonrisa maquiavélica. Y asentí.

\- Pero qué...

Rasticore desenvainó la espada que colgaba a su espalda. Se había pasado media hora buscando el arma correcta en la armería real de los SpiderBite y otra media hora afilándola al máximo.

Se lanzó a toda velocidad sobre el despistado ingeniero que ni siquiera nos miraba. Rasticore imitó el movimiento del joven escudero de la princesa, aunque patinó sobre el suelo con más elegancia y agilidad que este, sin necesidad usar una de sus manos para ganar equilibrio. Pero su espada se movió exactamente a la misma altura y velocidad. Y produjo los mismos resultados.

Aquel débil terrestre no gritó hasta estar derrumbado en el suelo. Creo que el corte de Rasticore fue tan limpio que por un segundo no debió entender ni lo que pasaba.

Pero luego su grito fue ensordecedor.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

\- ¿ESTAIS LOCOS? ¡HABEIS MATADO A UNO DE MIS INGENIEROS!  
\- No... Aún no está muerto... Aunque al ritmo que se desangra lo estará pronto.

Algunos terrestres se arremolinaron alrededor del mutilado, intentando inútilmente taponar la herida hasta que uno, más hábil, usó un cinturón y lo apretó algunos centímetros por encima del corte con todas sus fuerzas y el desangramiento comenzó a frenar.

¿Podían salvarle la vida despues de todo? No lo sé, y no me importaba. Esto era una demostración de fuerza y amenaza. Sus vidas no me interesan. Necesito esas corazas para ayer, y estas no me valen.

\- Como puede ver... el producto ha fallado estrepitósamente cumpliendo sus especificaciones.  
\- Pero... pero... ¡tenemos maniquís para esas cosas! ¿Cree que obtendrá mejores productos matando a sus diseñadores?

Ese hombre había ganado confianza al aparecer varios de sus guardias y colocarse a su lado, aunque los había frenado con un gesto. Si supiera realmente a lo que se enfrentaba... dudo que me hablara así. Pero realmente no necesitaba amenazarlo a él. Sé perfectamente que él cederá mejor con la codicia.

\- Sí

El hombre se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- Déjeme dejarle las cosas claras. Ambos sabemos que en este lugar mucha gente pierde la vida por accidentes. De hecho, sé que no le resultará difícil hacer pasar este incidente como un nuevo "accidente laboral". Y ambos sabemos que es así porque las vidas tienen un precio. Ustedes quieren beneficios y sus trabajadores están dispuestos a ponerse en riesgo a cambio de un justo intercambio monetario.  
Y nuestra relación no es diferente. Soy consciente de que le exijo mucho, pero pagaré un precio acorde. El caso es que necesito esas corazas YA, y estas no me valen. Así que vamos a quedarnos aquí, y dentro de una hora me presentará un nuevo prototipo. Volveremos a hacer una prueba de campo - dije mientras señalaba al charco de sangre dejado por el mutilado - y el responsable será el encargado de probarlo. Así hasta que el resultado sea de nuestro agrado.  
Si alguien no quiere probarlo, que deje el puesto al siguiente, o al siguiente, o al siguiente... Y si no hay más candidatos, nos iremos por donde hemos venido. Pero usted no verá ni un solo cofre.

\- ¡Teníamos un acuerdo!

\- Sí. Y el acuerdo tiene unas condiciones. Su producto no cumple las especificaciones, así que podemos rescindir el contrario. Quiero un prototipo que funcione YA, o buscaré a otro que me provea las corazas.

El hombre dudó. Ahora sabía que no negociaba contra un loco que mataba por placer. Era un negocio. Un negocio duro y sangriento. Pero su forma de trabajar no era tan diferente despues de todo. Aquí había muchos trabajadores que realizaban sus tareas prescindiendo de medidas de seguridad que salvarían muchas vidas. Pero esas medidas costaban dinero. Las vidas tenían un precio, y ese era el tipo de negocio del que ahora mismo estábamos hablando.

\- Déjeme un momento. - dijo por fin.

* * *

Star POV

\- Es toda una historia - dijo Tom al acabar de escuchar lo que nos contó Feliandre, la anciana septarian.  
\- Entonces ese "demonio" o lo que sea que había en el bosque ¿está relacionado con el monstruo "marido" de Eclipsa? - dijo Janna  
\- Es bastante probable.  
\- He leído bastante de historia sobre Mewni, pero no llegaba cronológicamente tan lejos - dijo Tom -. Pero nunca he leído de historia de ese tipo en el inframundo. Hasta donde yo sé, el inframundo siempre ha sido como es.  
\- Pero... ¿no me comentaste que tu madre decidió llevar el inframundo de Mewni de otra forma? - le preguntó Janna  
\- Sí pero.. supongo que sería en los inicios de Mewni. Al menos siempre lo entendí así. Supongo que puedo preguntarle a mi madre - dijo con intención de llamar  
\- Um... Vaya. Qué mala suerte. Parece que mi móvil no funciona.  
\- Son los monolitos. Anulan la magia y nuestros móviles la usan.  
\- La tecnología terrestre funciona - confirmó Janna comprobando su móvil.  
\- Correcto... Tom... ¿Cómo lo llevas? - le pregunté  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- El campo antimágico... ¿No te molesta?  
\- No... No siento nada. - dijo mientras invocaba una bola de fuego sobre su dedo índice

Yo intenté algo parecido... un simple "levitato" sobre piedras cercanas. Pero me resultaba imposible.

\- Qué raro... Marco... ¿puedes comprobar si te funcionan las tijeras?

Marco las usó sobre el aire. Nada. Como si fueran tijeras normales.

\- No. No funcionan.  
\- ¿Tom?  
\- Yo sigo igual. Supongo que los monolitos no afectan la energía demoniaca.  
\- Entonces... ¿La magia del inframundo y la de las Butterfly es diferente? - preguntó Marco  
\- Sí. La magia convencional fluye de los nexos de magia mientras que la del inframundo de la tortura de las almas... por lo que tengo entendido - dijo Janna como quitando importancia a lo que acababa de decir.  
\- Espera... ¿Tú sabes lo de los nexos de magia, inundaciones y eso?  
\- ¿Lo del renacimiento de la magia?  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Cómo!  
\- Glossarick me lo contó, claro.  
\- Sí... pero... ¿Y cuando te lo contó a tí?  
\- No sé... Un día...  
\- ¿En la escuela? ¿Cuando estaba en la Tierra?  
\- Sí, claro... Ya sabes que desde que volviste a Mewni estaba zumbado.

En ese momento, me dí cuenta de que es posible que Glossarick ya me lo hubiera contado antes y no le prestara atención. O quizás Janna tuvo la iniciativa de preguntar y yo no. Había desperdiciado mi oportunidad.  
Pero también significaba que si quedaba alguna duda si lo que ví de Glossarick había sido sólo un sueño, esta acababa de desaparecer.

\- Oye, Marco... Acabo de hacerme con la película "El superviviente del batallón"  
\- ¿Silver Haltone?... En los 90 era una estrella... pero a estas alturas está cascadísimo el hombre... Seguro que son todo efectos especiales...

Janna fue rebajando el paso  
\- Las películas te aburren, ¿verdad? - le pregunté  
\- ¿De acción? Normalmente, sí. Casi todas son muy parecidas.  
\- Ahora que están distraidos me gustaría a provechar para preguntarte... Esto... A tí te caen mal los matones, ¿verdad?  
\- Si por matones te refieres a abusones, sí.. definitivamente sí. Hace unos años yo era diferente... y me lo hacían pasar mal, así que ahora, cuando tengo la oportunidad, me gusta devolvérsela si puedo.  
\- ¿Era Marco diferente? Quiero decir... como un matón o algo parecido.  
\- ¿Marco? Pfffff... ¡Claro que no! Al contrario. Siempre ha sido tan buenazo que hasta se han aprovechado de él muchas veces. Cuando era joven mucho más. También se metían por él. Por eso creo que dejó el ballet por el karate.  
\- ¿Marco iba a ballet?  
\- ¿Nunca le has visto por su casa con sus zapatillas de ballet?

Ahora que lo decía Janna... Sí. Me había llamado la atención y se lo había preguntado. Pero él me dijo que las usaba porque eran muy cómodas.

\- Ok. Lo que sea. Pero lo que no comprendo entonces es... ¿por qué te comportas así con Marco? Ya sé que te gusta tomar el pelo a la gente y eso, pero me he fijado que con Marco te ensañas especialmente...  
\- Precísamente porque es un buenazo.  
\- No lo entiendo. ¿Disfrutas enfadándole?  
\- A veces es divertido, no lo voy a negar. Pero no me refería a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que lo hago porque lo necesita.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Mira... Cuando teníamos nueve años, él era un pedazo de pan. Si le pedías que te prestara algo, siempre lo hacía. Y, ya sabes... hay gente que es muy olvidadiza...

Obviamente Janna me tiraba una indirecta. Y es cierto... casi siempre olvidaba mi material para llevar a clase. Pero como nunca (o casi) olvidaba la varita, nunca fue un problema grave.

\- Así que recurrían a él. Y al ver que siempre cedía, a veces le pedían las cosas y no se las devolvían.  
\- ¿Aja? - no entendía muy bien de qué me hablaba Janna  
\- Así que comencé a pedirle su material todo el rato... y convenientemente lo "perdía". Y lo hice tan a menudo que un día Marco explotó. A partir de ese día, comenzó a buscar excusas para no prestar su material a quien sabía que no se preocupaba porque sabían que él estaba ahí.  
\- O sea... ¿Lo hiciste para que dejara de ser bueno?  
\- Para que dejara de ser DEMASIADO bueno. Además, luego, milagrósamente "reapareció" todo el material que perdí... y también el de algún que otro compañero que lo había perdido en su mochila.  
\- OOoooohhhh... O sea, que le protegiste.  
\- En cierta forma. Pero sobre todo lo hice para que espabilara. Por ejemplo lo de hoy... ¿qué te crees que hago con sus 650 $?  
\- Ni la más remota idea.  
\- ¿Nunca te ha comentado que a veces le llegan "cheques extra" porque ha habido excedentes de ventas de muñecas?  
\- Oh.. sí... Aunque cada vez menos.  
\- Veo que aprende... En realidad... nunca ha recibido un cheque extra. He sido yo, que le he devuelto el dinero sin que él lo sepa.  
\- ¿Oh? No... lo entiendo.  
\- ¿Nunca te has fijado que un montón de gente le pide a Marco 650$ a la hora de cobrarle algo? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que siempre va con esa cantidad en el bolsillo! ¡Todo el mundo se lo quita!

No pude evitar sonrojarme. Recordé el día de la boda de Ruberiot y Foolduke. Había repasado demasiadas veces ese día en mi cabeza.

Fue el último que puedo recordar en el que metí mi mano en su ropa para quitarle a Marco su dinero sin ningún rubor y malgastarlos sacando fotos sin sentido para hallar una respuesta que podría haber logrado de otro modo.  
Supongo que en este momento ese movimiento me parecería demasiado íntimo e incómodo ahora que nuestra relación está en un punto diferente.

\- Así que se lo quito tan a menudo como puedo - ciontinuó Janna - para que se harte de que le mangoneen y luego se lo devuelvo sin que lo sepa...  
\- ¡Oh! Eso es... ¡Muy retorcido!  
\- Ese es mi rollo. - dijo guiñándome el ojo.

\- Chicas... Ya hemos llegado. - dijo Tom

Pero no necesitaba sus indicaciones. Podía sentido muy bien.

\- Apartaros todos y dejad a la experta... Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí. - dijo Janna

* * *

Trex POV

El tiempo se hacía aburrido. Comprobaba las últimas notificaciones en mi móvil. Me indican que la princesa Butterfly y sus amigos están husmeando en mis monolitos. Si llego a saberlo jamás la habría dejado abandonar mi dimensión. ¿Acaso no tiene suficiente con convertirse en reina?

Dudo que logre algo, pero por si acaso, debería poner en marcha algunas de las distracciones que había ideado. Especialmente aquellas que le perjudicarán obtener la corona. Cada día que pasa queda más claro que es un estorbo en mis planes.

Rasticore se entretiene haciendo ejercicio con su nueva espada. Parece que le gusta. Pero está distrayendo a algunos de los trabajadores que le miran absortos y temerosos. Por suerte los que están trabajando en nuestro producto no están aquí.

\- Es la hora... ¿Teneis una coraza para nosotros?  
\- Estoy seguro de que mis técnicos estarán a punto de entrar por la puerta - dijo incómodo nuestro contacto

Los minutos siguieron pasando y comencé a zapatear sonoramente. No era un acto reflejo como dejaba dar a entender. Realmente quería poner nervioso a ese hombre. Con un poco de suerte metería prísa a sus empleados.

Pero no fue necesario. Un grupo de personas con batas aparecieron por la puerta. Sólo uno vestía diferente.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí!  
\- ¿Es usted el responsable del grupo?  
\- Sí... Estoy convencido de que no volverá a ocurrir lo de antes.  
\- Espero que le hayan dejado claro las condiciones... porque usted será quien la pruebe.  
\- Sí... sí... Soy consciente de TODAS las condiciones - dijo mirando a nuestro contacto.

Parecía que además de nuestras condiciones, él había impuesto las suyas.

Mientras se ponía la coraza, podía observar las diferencias. Por la parte exterior, en las piernas y brazos había un refuerzo muy superior. La zona parecía ahora escamosa. Quizás una serie de capas rígidas sobre una base flexible bastante más gruesa que la original.

Rasticore se puso en posición y preguntó.

\- ¿Listo?  
\- ¡Listo!

Rasticore se volvió a lanzar como antes. El golpe fue incluso algo más duro. El golpe sonó seco. La espada resbaló sobre la coraza.

El golpe fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a aquel hombre, pero no hubo corte.

\- El refuerzo parece bueno... dije al examinar la zona del golpe que apenas había hecho una pequeña mella en el lugar.

El técnico comenzó a reir, satisfecho de su logro.

Rasticore me hizo una mirada que reconocí, y retrodecí dándole algo de espacio entre él y el técnico.

Y la risa del técnico se calló de repente, cambiando por una expresión ida. Luego, vomitó sangre...

La espada de Rasticore apareció por delante. Había perforado su cuerpo desde atrás.

\- Sin embargo - digo Rasticore - la protección en pecho y espalda es tan mala como antes.

Un grupo de pequeños gritos de sorpresa recorrió a todo el grupo de diseño.

El técnico parecía a punto de desplomarse. De hecho, era el propio Rasticore quien en parte lo sostenía gracias a la espada. Aún así, había perforado algo por debajo del corazón. Supongo que intencionalmente, para evitar que se desplomara en el acto.

\- Y el cuello.

Rasticore sacó la espada y casi al instante hizo un giro completo y golpeó justo al cuello.

La cabeza del técnico salió despedida, rodando a varios metros del resto del cuerpo. Y el resto se desplomó, chorreando sangre por el suelo.

Se produjo un segundo grito del grupo, mucho más alto que el anterior. Sus caras se llenaron de terror al contemplar la escena. Alguno salió corriendo y se puso a vomitar algunos metros más lejos.

\- La protección de las extremidades desde atrás tampoco es adecuada - dijo Rasticore, desmembrando el ya desplomado cuerpo.

\- Rasticore... Es suficiente. - le indiqué

\- Sólo quería mostrar los defectos de la coraza.

Y me volví a dirigir al contacto

\- Como puede ver... Seguimos sin estar impresionados con el resultado... ¿Merecerá la pena esperar otra hora o deberiamos que irnos ya?

\- Denme un momento, por favor...

Pero al mirar al grupo de técnicos, estos comenzaron a retroceder y comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, a cierta distancia.

\- Eso no era necesario, Rasticore.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿No se supone que es lo que debía hacer?  
\- Podrías haberlo mutilado únicamente...  
\- Pero ha sido divertido.  
\- Ahora será más difícil tener un candidato a la siguiente prueba.

* * *

Janna POV

Tom, Marco y Star estaban pasando el rato con una baraja mientras yo seguía haciendo mis pruebas al monolito.

\- Estampida de cerdos. Gano la mano - oí decir a Star  
\- ¡Esa combinación no existe! Además, sólo has tirado tres cerdos. ¡Una estampida de guerricornios son las cinco cartas! - protestó Tom  
\- ¡Claro que existe!... Además, tiro un bardo, lo que lo convierte en juego, lo que me da doble puntuación, así que gano la ronda.  
\- ¿El bardo es como el comodín en la baraja terrestre? - preguntó Marco despistado  
\- ¡Que va! El bardo gana a los reyes por difamación. - dijo Tom - ¡Pero no tiene sentido combinarlo con animales!  
\- ¡Claro que sí! - respondió Star - El bardo puede potenciar a los animales con su canción, como el Flautista de Hamelín, así que vale por otros tres cerdos.  
\- Ese es un cuento terrestre, Star - dijo Marco  
\- ¡Con más razón! Si en la Tierra un flautista puede hacer eso, ¿qué no va a poder hacer en Mewni con magia?  
\- Se lo está inventando todo, ¿verdad? - preguntó Marco a Tom  
\- Totalmente  
\- Bah. Qué más da... Si total no estamos apostando dinero.  
\- Juego para Staaaaar.

\- Oye... Si quereis apostar yo os puedo prestar dinero. Tengo ahora mismo 200$ disponibles. - dije para picar a Marco  
\- Tienes 650$, no 200$. Lo se muy bien. - respondió Marco. Tal y como me esperaba.  
\- Pero ya me he gastado 450$  
\- Pero.. ¡Cómo! ¡Pero si hemos estado toda la mañana juntos!  
\- Oye... Tengo deudas que pagar. Tener, tengo 650, pero sólo 200 disponibles.

Sabía que saber que su dinero se había perdido al instante lo reconcomería. Justo como quería.  
A ver si espabilas, Diaz.

\- No. Déjalo. No pienso apostar más hoy, ni contra tí ni contra Star.

¡Ja!

\- Gallina  
\- No funcionará, Janna. Y más te valdría centrarte en lo tuyo, que parece que no avanzas.  
\- Eh, Oye... Abrir cerraduras sin la llave es todo un arte. Y más en este caso que no se ve ni la cerradura.  
\- ¿Y cómo vas?  
\- Me falta poco para cambiar de fase.  
\- ¿Y eso qué significa?

\- ¡Eso! - protestó Star - Estoy aburrida y ese trasto me está dando un gran dolor de cabeza.  
\- Oye... Más paciencia. No soy yo quien está gastando el tiempo en juegos de cartas.  
\- ¿Y qué esperas que haga? No puedo entrenar porque estoy sin magia.  
\- ¿No se supone que deberíais estar preparando para el siguiente debate por la corona?  
\- Bueno... Esperábamos contar con Gaspar para eso.  
\- Pues entonces podríais hablar de ese triángulo amoroso vuestro.  
\- ¡Hey! - protestaron los tres  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tengo razón? Además de estar muy ocupados os estais evitando los unos a los otros.  
\- No te metas en nuestros asuntos, Janna - protestó Marco  
\- Y no lo hago. Sólo os digo lo obvio... Estais atascados y ninguno os atreveis a dar un paso. Ni siquiera a reconocerlo.

Sabía que los estaba presionando. No era diferente a lo que hago con Marco y su dinero. Pero... es necesario. Porque tengo razón... y lo saben.

\- Vale... ¡Bien! - explotó Star - ¡Me gustan los dos! ¿Es eslo lo que querías que dijera? ¡Míralos!

Y giré un momento dejando mi trabajo para mirarlos a los tres. Marco y Tom miraban al suelo, los dos con cara compungida.

\- ¡Ya todos lo sabemos! ¡Soy incapaz de tomar una decisión! ¿Era eso lo que querías que reconociera? ¿Acaso no lo sabemos todos?  
\- Bien... ¿Y qué te detiene?  
\- ¿Cómo que qué me detiene? ¡Los quiero a los dos! ¡Y eso está mal!  
\- Pues deja a uno.  
\- ¿Y a quién? ¡Ninguno de los dos merecemos esto! ¡Ninguno de los tres!  
\- Y nadie merece tropezar, pero tropezamos. Son cosas de la vida. Los tres sabeis que no hay una respuesta perfecta donde todo salga bien.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo esperas que tome una decisión entonces? ¿Cómo se puede elegir a qué amigo le destrozarás el corazón?  
\- Muy sencillo. Si no tienes nada objetivo, usa otro sistema. Haz un hechizo para elegir. O lanza una moneda. O decide que olor de su ropa te gusta más... ¡hay miles de posibilidades!  
\- ¡Eso no es serio, Janna! ¿Cómo puedo escoger eso con esa ligereza?  
\- Sé que no es una decisión fácil, pero tu actual decisión es peor.  
\- ¿Decisión? ¿Qué decisión, Janna? ¡Ese es mi problema! ¡Qué no se decidir!  
\- No has escogido entre los dos, pero has escogido aplazar y esquivar el tema.

Me volví a dar la vuelta para señalarlos.

\- ¿Acaso esa decisión no os está haciendo más daño que cualquiera de las demás?

Los tres me miraron extrañados... como si no se les hubiera ocurrido la idea.

\- Y vosotros dos no os quedeis como pasmarotes. Ambos podríais tomar acción también. Seducir a Star para que le fuera fácil tomar la decisión. O alejaros de ella. O batiros en duelo... qué se yo. Cualquier cosa valdría para salir del triángulo.  
\- Pensé que te encantaba el rollo de la "Luna Roja triple" -protestó Marco  
\- Me gustan los culebrones. Pero los de la ficción se mueven. Caray... el vuestro lleva atascado demasiado tiempo.

Tom tomó la palabra

\- Janna... Tú mejor que nadie sabe que lo nuestro es más complicado. ¿De qué nos servirá forzar una ruptura si luego la maldición de la Luna de Sangre nos lleva al mismo punto?  
\- ¿Acaso lo habeis intentado? Es que qué menos que poner a prueba la maldición comportándose como lo harían tres adultos e intentando la ruptura por las buenas.  
\- Espera, espera, espera... Chicos... - dijo Marco dirigiéndose a Star y Tom - Janna... JANNA ¿nos está diciendo que NOSOTROS deberíamos comportarnos como adultos?  
\- Nos está troleando. - Sí, sí - Se está divirtiendo a nuestra costa - dijeron entre los tres  
\- Vosotros mismos. Bueno... Ya he terminado.  
\- ¡Pero si no has hecho nada!  
\- Oh, Marco... ignorante Marco... He hecho un mapa del campo magnético, una termografía, un rastreo acústico...  
\- Sí, sí... Ya... Muchas cosas, ¿Y qué? ¡No has tocado el monolito!  
\- Pero he acabado la fase 1. Estudiarlo... Al menos todo lo que puedo estudiar el exterior. Y sí... puedo confirmar que es una cerradura, y que el cerrojo está aquí, a este lado.  
\- ¿Y cómo lo abrimos? - preguntó Star  
\- Esa es la cuestión. Debe activarse con radio, o una llave magnética o algo parecido.  
\- ¿No lo sabes?  
\- Imposible sin ver la cerradura directamente.  
\- Cosa que no puedes hacer sin no la abres... ¿punto muerto? - dijo Marco  
\- No necesariamente. Vamos a la fase 2. Abrirlo por fuerza bruta.  
\- Lo que yo dije... ¿Ves Marco? ¡Explosivos! - dijo Star  
\- No, no... Eso lo destruiría. Necesitamos algo más preciso.  
\- ¿Tienes las herramientas?  
\- Sí y no. Lo que tenía previsto usar era demasiado pesado, así que lo dejé en la Tierra como último recurso. Pero gracias a que Tom no ha perdido sus poderes, él puede ser mi soplete. ¡Vamos, Tom! Echame una mano. Yo te marco por donde cortar, ¿vale?  
\- ¿Ok?

Tom comenzó a echar fuego por su dedo. El material comenzó a emitir luz de tanto calor, pero no rompió.

\- Parece que es un material resistente al calor... ¡Dale caña, Tom!  
\- ¡Ya estoy al máximo!  
\- Vamos, Tom. Tú puedes - dijo Star animándolo  
\- No Star... De verdad... Esto es todo lo que puedo.  
\- Tonterías. ¡Te he visto hacer esto muchas veces!  
\- Pero... ¡estaba enfadado!  
\- ¡VAMOS, DEMONIO INÚTIL! ¡QUEMA ESA CERRADURA YA!

Tom no sólo se enfadó, sino que paró.

\- Vamos, Star... Nos conocemos suficiente para saber que esas palabras son falsas. Lo has dicho para que me cabree.  
\- NO. NO ES CIERTO. Y PARA UNA VEZ QUE TE NECESITO, ¿NO ERES CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO TAN SENCILLO? ¡HEMOS ROTO!  
\- Star...

Y Star calló y comenzó a ponerse colorada.

\- Vale... No ha colado. Perdona... sólo intentaba motivarte.  
\- Ya, ya lo sé.  
\- Has avanzado mucho. Estoy orgullosa. Antes estallabas a la mínima.  
\- Siii... Bueno... La verdad... hay algo que no te he dicho...  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Tom?  
\- ¿Recuerdas lo de los demonios que tenía dentro, el exorcismo y demás?  
\- ¿Cómo no lo voy a olvidar si fue nuestra primera cita?... denuestrasegundavez...-agregó más bajito  
\- Pues cuando Marco y yo luchamos contra Meteora... ella se llevó una buena parte de ellos. Y... ¡no han vuelto!  
\- Espera... Yo creí... ¡Todos se recuperaron!  
\- Lo sé... pero... supongo que fue diferente conmigo. Esos demonios no son yo, despues de todo, ¿no crees?  
\- Pero... entonces es bueno, ¿no? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
\- Como me contaste lo del ex de Pony... No sé... pensé que quizás si me había vuelto flojo... tú... no sé... supongo que era una tontería.  
\- Aaaaawwww... ¿Cómo piensas eso de mí? Claro que te quiero. Con o sin demonios. De hecho... es casi mejor así, ¿no crees?  
\- No - les dije - Porque ahora no tenemos soplete andante.  
\- Ja. - dijo sólo dos veces, con risa falsa  
\- Pero... ¿tienes demonios dentro aún o no? - le pregunté  
\- Sï... No me los quitó todos... pero muchos menos  
\- Entonces tenemos que cabrearte mucho más y saldrá a la luz.  
\- No lo lograrás. Sé que lo intentareis, pero no funcionará.  
\- No con mentiras... pero ¿y si contara secretos que tú desconoces y que te harían enfadar, mucho, mucho?

Ví como las caras de Star y Marco se pusieron muy tensas.

\- ¿Cómo qué?  
\- Mira lo que tengo - dije mientras saqué un cuaderno de mi mochila  
\- ¿El diario de Brian?  
\- ¿Su psicólogo? - dijo Marco  
\- Mi EX-entrenador vital, para ser más exactos. No eramos amigos, Janna. Dudo que haya nada que me duela.  
\- Yo no estaría tan segura. Se lo pensaba mostrar a Star... pero dadas las circunstancias, nos puede ser útil... Vamos a ver...

Comienza el espectáculo.

\- Vayamos casi al principio. Querido diario. Inicio este nuevo capítulo con este cambio de rumbo. Voy a trabajar para un demonio que... blkablabla... Aquí, sí... Tomas es un niño mimado, y como le suele pasar a los niños mimados, tienen problemas de ira porque se frustran en seguida cuando no consiguen lo que quiere. Y es este caso, no es más que otra cría malcriada de otra dimensión.  
\- ¡Hey! - protestó Star.  
\- Al menos ha tenido el mínimo de luces de darle la patada por comportanse como un energúmeno. ...  
\- O sea, que Brian era un gilipollas. Pues vale. - dijo Tom, aunque podía ver en su cara que no le había sentado nada bien.  
\- Oh, Tom... Esto no ha hecho más que empezar... A ver por aquí... Sí... Diario... Estaba totalmente equivocado. Hablo, por supuesto, de Star Butterfly, no de Tom. Es inteligente, es impulsiba... y cada día es más bella. Se nota como va dejando atrás su niñez y se va transformando día a día en una bella mujer.

Star se puso roja.  
\- ¿Qué? - dijo Tom incrédulo

Avancé algunas páginas más.  
\- Querido diario. Me estoy odiando a mí mismo. Y es que estoy cayendo más bajo que el mimado de Tom. Resulta que hizo grabar a ese tipo que ha pasado por consejero escolar a Star, y cuando se enteró que ese tipo había obtenido grabaciones de la escuela con imágenes poco apropiadas, hizo borrarlas de inmediato, sin ni siquiera mirarlas. No pude evitar recuperarlas para usarlas para mis propias fantasías.

\- ¡ ¿ QUÉ ? ! - dijo mucho más alto y con voz demoníaca

\- Lo que más me gusta es ver ese culito desnudo. Me gustaría meterl...

\- ¡ ¡ ¡ TE LO ESTÁS INVENTANDO ! ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡ DAME ESO ! ! ! - dijo arrebatándome el diario.

Sabía que no tardaría en reaccionar.

\- ¡ ¡ ¡ ROAAAAAAAAR ! ! !

Tom estalló en llamas.

\- ¡Apunta ahora, Tom! - le grité señalando el punto correcto del monolito

\- AAAAAARRRRRRR

Un flujo de calor enorme chocó contra la cerradura, que empezó a brilla como una bombilla.

\- Relájate, cuernecillos. El diario es falso.  
\- Espera... ¿qué? - dijo parando en seco  
\- Mira unas páginas antes...

Tom miró unas páginas atrás

\- "Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur..." Pero... ¿qué idioma es este?  
\- Son palabras de relleno. No significan nada.  
\- Pero... ¿Cómo... ? Si ni siquiera sabías que el monolito no bloquearía mis poderes.  
\- No llevaba el cuaderno para usarlo aquí. Te había visto muy calmado últimamente y me preguntaba si habías anulado tu ira de alguna manera. Ya veo que no.

Tom me miró con cierta ira, entrecerrando los ojos. Pero supongo que ya se había desahogado lo suficiente.

\- Bueno... Pues no ha servido de mucho. - dijo Marco señalando al monolito que ya comenzaba a enfriarse.  
\- Cierto... Y es cláramente metálico, no cerámico. No hay muchos metales que aguanten tanto.  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Plan C

* * *

Trex POV

Rasticore cometía el mismo error una y otra vez.

Hace ya más de media hora, cuando comenzó el nuevo periodo que les otorgamos para la siguiente prueba, decidí entrenar contra Rasticore un rato.

Como cazarrecompensas ha tenido mucha experiencia, así que es un gran oponente. Pero no soy el lider por casualidad.

Al comienzo, nuestro combate era igualado. Podría decirse que incluso me supera, gracias a su experiencia.

Pero sabía que era cuestión de insistir hasta entender sus puntos débiles. Y su mayor punto débil es su falta de autocontrol. Merecía la pena ponerse al descubierto, recibiendo algún golpe a cambio de ejecutar otros contra él.

Tras golpear a Rasticore, tiende a cambiar su forma de luchar. Se enfurece. Ataca con más fuerza, pero también con menos control, y eso me da ventaja. Una ventaja que crece a cada golpe que recibe.

Ahora que ya ha pasado un buen rato, prácticamente sólo recibe él.

\- Pip, pip... - mi reloj suena  
Detengo el último golpe de Rast, y sujeto su vara con mi mano.

\- Basta. Es la hora. ¿Donde está nuestro prototipo?

\- Aquí... señor...

Un nuevo tipo, demasiado joven sospecho, llevaba la nueva versión de la coraza. Una enorme diferencia. Las protecciones que habíamos visto antes en las extremidades estaban ahora presentes por todas partes. La parte del pecho era incluso más voluminosa. Había dejado de parecer una coraza y ahora era una armadura, y bastante aparatosa.

Rasticore esta vez ni siquiera disimuló ni cargó. Símplemente se acercó y con golpes fuertes dió en varios sitios.

\- Protegido en extremidades, pecho, cuello, cabeza... Sí... La protección es adecuada.  
\- ¡Excelente! - dijo nuestro contacto  
\- Sin embargo... - continuó Rasticore, que se acercó a su bolsa a sacar una maza... - está por ver si sigue cumplendo con lo prometido.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Corre... - le dijo desde lo lejos a aquel tipo.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- ¡QUE CORRAS! - y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia él blandiendo la maza de un lado a otro.

El técnico entró en pánico y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta. ¿Correr? Bueno... Algo parecido. Con aquella voluminosa protección, el pobre técnico se balanceaba de forma cómica. Rasticore lo alcanzó sin siquiera tener que correr. Le golpeó con fuerza en una de sus piernas derribándolo.

Y comenzó a golpearlo sin misericordia en el suelo. El chico dentro gemía a cada contusión, mientras su equipo chillaba incluso más fuerte que él.

\- ¿No crees que es suficiente?  
\- Puede... Pero me apetece seguir. - y continuó golpeándolo.

Sujeté el brazo de Rasticore.

\- Basta... Para ya... - y me dirigí de nuevo a nuestro contacto -. Como vé... seguimos sin obtener lo que queremos... Y comienzo a dudar de que pueda ofrecerlo.

Amagué irme sabiendo que lo presionaba al máximo.

\- ¡No! ¡No!... Denos otra oportunidad. Le pondré al mejor de mis ingenieros. ¡Zhao...! ¡Ahora te encargarás tú!  
\- No, no, no... - dijo el nuevo técnico, mirando como otros ayudaban al que ahora estaba en el suelo mientras le retiraban la protección y le ayudaban con las múltiples contusiones  
\- ¡Es una órden! ¡O estás despedido!  
\- ¡Pues prefiero abandonar! ¡Lo que piden es imposible! O es ligera pero no protege lo suficiente. O protege, pero es demasiado pesada. Lo único parecido sería un exoesqueleto. Una armadura activa como la X1, pero usted nos dijo explícitamente que no podíamos hacer eso.

El contacto miró a su técnico con unos gestos como indicándole que callara.

\- ¿X1? ¿Qué es eso?  
\- Es un proyecto para otro cliente. Pero no cumple tampoco sus especificaciones... - dijo apresuradamente, como si quisiera que no superamos nada de ello.  
\- Me gustaría verlo.  
\- Lo siento pero no es posible...  
\- Entonces supongo que nuestro negocio ha terminado. Rasticore... Vámonos.  
\- ¡Espere!... ¡Está bien, puedo mostrárselo! Ya entenderá por qué no sirve. Pero tenemos que ir a otro sitio.  
\- Mi tiempo es limitado.  
\- Tardaremos menos de media hora... Y tú... Zhao... te vienes con nosotros...

* * *

Star POV

\- Si tenías una furgoneta... ¿por qué no la hemos traido antes? - le pregunté  
\- En realidad, no es mía. Me la han prestado. Y no sabía si el camino era apto para llevarla. Tampoco estaba segura de si la gente se extrañaría demasiado y le daría por tirarle piedras o algo así.  
\- Vamos Janna. Tampoco somos cavernículas en Mewni. Una furgoneta es muy parecida a un simple carruaje movido por cabras invisibles. Tampoco es tan raro.  
\- Eeeeh... ¿Vale?... Bueno... Ya hemos llegado.  
\- ¡La vuelta con la furgoneta ha sido rapidísima!  
\- ¿Podemos saber ya lo que tienes debajo de esa manta ahí atrás? - preguntó Marco  
\- Sip... - dijo Janna levantándola de un tirón - Os presento a la MegaCut 500 y el UltraPlus Power 40k

Como era habitual, no entendía ni jota de qué eran estos cacharros terrestres. Pero miré a Tom y Marco y ví que por una vez no era la única.

La cara de Janna se puso seria.

\- No sabeis lo que son, ¿verdad?

Silencio por respuesta

\- Un grupo electrógeno y una cortadora de plasma.  
\- ¿Y eso que es? - pregunté  
\- Herramientas terrestres - respondió Tom, que aún no parecía totalmente convencido de sus palabras  
\- Esto, Star - explicó Janna - es algo que corta el metal como un cuchillo corta la mantequilla... Bueno... Dejarme encenderlo todo y trabajar...

Janna se puso unas protecciones. Alguna vez había visto a Marco trabajar con herramientas parecidas, aunque juraría que según él era algo llamado soplete.

\- Qué... ¿se corta fácil? - preguntó Marco  
\- No tanto como debería... Tiene capas... Pero cede...

Y apagó los aparatos. Luego se puso con otras herramientas. Incluso una sierra.

\- ¡Por fín!

Y debió funcionar, porque de repente noté como si algo tirara de todas las partes de mi cuerpo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Despues de eso, sólo sentía dolor.

\- ¡Tápalo! ¡Janna! ¡Tápalo! - oía en la lejanía a Marco

\- ¡Eso intento..! ¡YA!

Y el dolor cesó. Poco a poco regresó también mi vista y la consciencia de mi cuerpo. Estaba tirada en el suelo. ¿Cuando me había caído?  
Mis dos chicos favoritos estaban a mi lado.

\- ¡Hola, Marco! ¡Hola, Tom!  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Ha dolido más que cuando Meteora me pegó una paliza... - dije mientras los chicos me miraron con preocupación- Pero sí... Estoy bien.

\- Pues aquí dentro está el responsable - dijo enseñándome un cilindro blanco.  
\- Era el famoso mineral de Trex, ¿verdad? Como el que nos dio Feliandre.  
\- No era como el que me enseñaste. Era sólido. Deben haber aprendido a moldearlo, y quizás concentrarlo. Por eso es tan potente.  
\- Bueno... Al menos hemos podido desactivar uno.  
\- Es mejor que eso, Star. Tenemos ESTO - dijo enseñándome un aparato que no supe reconocer.  
\- ¿Qué es eso?  
\- La cerradura. Las otras capas lo protegieron del calor. Ahora puedo estudiarla. Si encontramos como funciona, podremos desactivar estos chismes fácilmente.

* * *

Rasticore POV

Si llego a saber que Trex no me dejaría desquitarme a gusto con estos tipos no habría venido.

\- Por aquí... - nos indicó aquel tipejo  
Llegamos a un ascensor. Usó varias llaves para que se activara. Por lo que se podía ver era un lugar de alta seguridad.

Desdendimos varios pisos hundiéndonos en el subsuelo.

Y llegamos a una nave, no tan diferente a la anterior. Sólo que esta vez estábamos bastantes metros bajo tierra.

En aquel lugar estaban probando algún tipo de corazas. Aunque no se si ese sería el nombre más adecuado, Las corazas tenian motores que me hacían recordar a los robots de Heinous. Y aquellos artilugios ni siquiera cubrían adecuadamente el cuerpo de la persona.

\- ¿Y estas son las famosas armaduras? Esperaba algo más impresionante - dijo Trex  
\- No exáctamente. Este es el área de desarrollo de exoesqueletos. Pero hay de muchos tipos. Los que aquí ven son básicamente para aumentar la capacidad de llevar peso o disminuir la fatiga de la persona que lo lleva. Pero la X1... es por aquí.

Pasamos a una nueva habitación. Lo que nos encontramos fue algo muy diferente.

Aquellos tipos vestían unos trajes que parecían tan gruesos como la última coraza que nos habían dejado probar, pero era siendo gruesa, no dejaba de ser estilizada, mucho mejor montada, Las articulaciones estaban perfectamente integradas. Y aquellos que las probaban se movían con gran agilidad.

¿Cómo lo lograban?

\- Vaya... Esto es otra cosa. ¿Por qué no ha empezado por esto?  
\- Por varios motivos. Primero, porque este es un proyecto privado para otro cliente. Ni siquiera toda esta tecnología es nuestra, sino que es un trabajo para nuestro gobierno y estamos integrando tecnologías de muchos contratistas. Yo no puedo ofrecerle esto...  
\- Esto seguro de que tiene un precio..  
\- No. No lo entiende. Si mis jefes se enteraran que le he entregado esta tecnología... El dinero sería lo último que me preocuparía.  
\- Pero nosotros no somos de esta dimensión... ¿Cómo se iban a enterar?  
\- Bueno... Incluso así...hay más razones. La segunda razón es que incumple uno de sus requisitos.  
\- No parece que le falte protección. Y a pesar de su aspecto pesado, los que la prueban parecen moverse con sorprenderse agilidad.  
\- No, no... Ese no es el problema. Se mueven con agilidad porque esas armaduras llevan un sistema de propulsión autónomo. Es decir... generan su propia fuerza. Y eso implica consumir energía. Usted me indicó que las corazas no debían llevar tecnología que no pudieran arreglar ni que fuera de manufactura evidentemente terrestre. Y eso es justo lo que pasaría con estas armaduras.  
\- Entiendo... ¿Cuan a menido se averían?  
\- Las averías no suelen ser un problema. Están echas para aguantar. Pero hay que suministrarles combustible. ¿Tienen gasolina en su dimensión?  
\- Ya entiendo.  
\- Señor... - dijo el técnico obligado que había permanecido callado hasta entonces - El último modelo tiene una turbina flexifuel... ¿No tendran alcohol? Queri decir... los humanos llevamos destilando alcohol milenios. ¿Ustedes tienen alcohol?  
\- ¿Destilar alcohol? Sí... No tenemos problema con eso.  
\- Oh... Bueno... Entonces... Supongo que, si usted acordaba usar estas armaduras sólo en su dimensión... Bueno... si solventáramos el último detalle.  
\- ¿Y cual es?  
\- Que son caras. Tremendamente caras. Nada que ver con sus corazas. Valen cien veces más.  
\- Oh. Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Estoy seguro de que podríamos alcanzar uno acuerdo. Rasticore... Tienes una prueba que realizar.

El técnico se vistió con una, y comencé a golpearle. Era como golpear una estatua. Era incluso más fuerte que la última coraza.

\- Bien.. Está claro que la resistencia no es problema. Ahora intenta esquivar.

Redoblé mis golpes. El hombre se movió. Seguí golpeándole, pero se notaba que era más fálta de habilidad del técnico que la armadura en sí.

\- Parad los dos.. - dijo Trex- Me gustaría probarla. Creo que Rasticore necesita a alguien más ágil para hacer la prueba.

Trex vistió una nueva armadura de las que tenían paradas. Una más apropiada a su tamaño. Quitaron algunas piezas ya que su colar era incompatible con la forma, así como su cabeza, muy diferente a la de los humanos.

Trex hizo unas pruebas cargando peso.

\- Pensé que me daría más fuerza.  
\- ¡Oh! Eso es cosa de la configuración. Ahora está al 20% de potencia. Podríamos ponerlo al 50%.  
\- Póngalo al máximo  
\- ¡Oh, no! - dijo el técnico - Al 100% hay que aprender a controlarla bien, ya que si no puede dañar a su propio piloto.  
\- Créame... Eso no me preocupa.  
\- Como desee.  
El técnico activó ciertos controles y Trex probó nuevamente a cargar peso. Su sonrisa y el enorme aparato de metal que había levantado eran testimonio de que funcionaba.

\- Adelante, Rasticore... Dame con todo.  
Comencé a golpearle como al técnico antes. Y al principio Trex no se cubrió.  
\- Es impresionante. Casi ni noto tus golpes. ¡Más fuerte!

Aceleré y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, pero no cambió nada.

Entonces Trex comenzó a cubrirse y yo comencé a golpear de diferentes maneras. Sus movimientos eran incluso más ágiles de lo habitual. Esa armadura no sólo le entorpecía. Era una ayuda.

Y me pilló por sorpresa. En el último golpe, Trex agarró la espada como quien agarra una vara de madera. El filo no importaba ante los guantes que de la armadura. Tiró de ella para agarrarme y con el otro brazo me golpeó saliendo despedido a tanta distancia que tuve la posibilidad de dar una voltereta en el aire.

Sólo al caer de nuevo al suelo, fuí consciente de la gran distancia a la que me había impujlsado.

\- Yo que tú, correría - dijo Trex  
\- ¿Estás de broma?

No... No lo estaba... Vino hacia mí como una estampida. Le esquivé un par de veces, pero pronto me agarró. Parecía que su fuerza se hubiera multiplicado por veinte.

Y con una mano me estrujó el brazo. Pude oir a mi hueso crujir mientras se rompía. Un hueso roto duele más a que te seccionen la extremidad, al menos para un septarian. Porque el brazo se cura, pero tener el hueso descolocado implica que el cuerpo tiene que recolocarse, retorciendo tu sistema nervioso.

No pude evitar lanzar un gemido de dolor.

\- Eso no era necesario, Trex. - me quejé  
\- Lo sé... Pero me apetecía.

Había repetido mis palabras y entonces entendí. Trex me estaba castigando por haberme excedido antes.

\- Bien... Puede que esto no sea lo que teníamos imaginado ni cumpla exáctamente todos los puntos, pero es lo que necesitamos. Nos las quedamos.  
\- No puedo... Recuerde que este era un trabajo para mi gobierno...  
\- Sí, sí, sí... Lo sé. Estoy seguro de que podemos negociar las condiciones. - dijo Trex tranquilo  
\- Señor... - interrumpió el técnico - Quizás ellos estén interesados en nuestra línea muerta de desarrollo.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- La... grande, señor.


	17. ¿Quien es Festivia?

_Hola, lectores. En realidad, en la historia principal estaba en otro punto, y esto era como un mini-fic paralelo que iba a meter en medio de otro capítulo porque en realidad no tiene ninguna trascendencia para la historia sino que es sólo una idea que me servía de excusa para mostrar como imagino yo que Glossarick piensa, a pesar del evidente cambio de comportamiento en mi historia, y de paso imaginar una enrevesada línea argumental que estoy convencido de que jamás será canon, a pesar de ser compatible hasta el día de hoy._

 _Como el próximo capitulo está creciendo ya y esto no pegaba mucho, he decidido lanzarlo como tal, como un capítulo suelto._

 _Saludos._

* * *

Star POV

\- Star no será una buena reina. Voto por Erethia - dijo el noble

Estaba perdida... El número de votos ya era suficiente. Erethia se convertiría en reina regente.

Pero las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par haciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

\- ¡Detened esta farsa!  
\- ¡Eclipsa!

Los guardias se pusieron en posición de ataque pero nadie se atrevió a atacarla realmente. La cara de los nobles se tornó en pánico.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así, Eclipsa? ¡No estás invitada! - gritó mi tía.  
\- ¿Invitación? Jajaja... Este ES mi castillo por derecho.  
\- ¡Ese derecho lo perdiste cuando abandonaste el reino por un monstruo!  
\- ¡Yo no abandoné el reino! ¡Huí de un monstrio! ¡Pero no el que vosotros señalais! ¡Shastacan Spiderbite!

Una serie de murmullos y voces de indignación llenó la sala.

\- ¡Eso es un ultraje! - gritó el rey SpiderBite  
\- ¡No sólo era un monstruo en la intimidad! ¡También os engañó a todos y puso a una impostora en la línea de sucesión! ¡Festivia la impostora!

\- OOOOOOOOHhhhh. - El público estalló horrorizado. Algunos soldados que Erethia había señalado se lanzaron hacia ella. Una mano gigante mágica los apartó de un manotazo.  
\- ¡Glossarick! ¡Tú nunca tomas partido! - protestó Erethia  
\- Haré lo que sea necesario para reinstaurar el orden correcto. - dijo el genio azul

No podía creerlo. Glossarick actuando de esa forma. Sabía que era poderoso, pero jamás actuaba. Eclipsa tenía que haberle hecho algo.

La tensión iba en aumento.

\- Vaya... Ese Glossarick es rudo. - dijo una voz conocida a mi espalda  
\- ¡Glossarick! Pero... ¿Siempre has podido estar en dos sitios a la vez?  
\- En realidad, ese no soy yo. Es sólo una invención tuya.  
\- ¿Qué?

Intenté hacer memoria. En mi cabeza estaba todo hecho un lío.  
\- Espera... Esto... ¿Es real?  
\- Es un sueño, Star.  
\- Oh.  
\- Es una pena que tengas tan malos sueños últimamente. Sería agradable por una vez tener una visita a un parque de atracciones.

Era verdad. Desde que desapareció mi madre y me tocó ser reina en funciones, mis sueños habían pasado a ser agitados en el mejor de los casos. O auténticas pesadillas, como parece que habría acabado este. Echaba de menos aquellos tiempos en que mis sueños eran felices.

\- Duendeperritos - dije con nostalgia.  
\- O la isla del pudding.

La escena de Eclipsa era ahora grisácea, como si fuera un holograma y estuviera perdiendo definición.

\- Oye... No es culpa mía. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Y todo este drama es culpa vuestra. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Conspiraciones de la Alta Comisión?  
\- ¿Lo dices por lo de Meteora? Sí. Bueno... Las cosas fueron una locura en aquel momento.  
\- ¿Y no lo son ahora?  
\- Sólo es una mala racha. Ya empeorará.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿No querrás decir "ya mejorará"?  
\- Sí, bueno... Con más tiempo aún.

Ciertamente, Glossarick no era la mejor compañía para obtener consuelo. A veces me preguntaba si todas estas pesadillas, si todos estos problemas, merecían la pena. Cada día tenía más ganas de pedirle a Marco que me dejara realojarme en su casa, ir a la Tierra, dejar Mewni permanentemente. Mi antiguo hogar era el castillo, eran mis padres, era la gente, siempre amable y distendida.  
Ahora el Castillo estaba en reparaciones por todo lo de Meteora, todo eran responsabilidades, conflictos con la gente. Incluso los sirvientes te miran de otra manera cuando eres la reina. Como temiendo fallar delante de mí o decir una impertinencia por la que fuera a castigarles. Y para colmo, era una impostora.  
No era la reina que debía estar en el trono.

Y cuanto más conocía de como era el mundo real aquí en Mewni, lo que opinaba la gente y lo difícil que era la vida para ellos, incluso no sólo los monstruos sino también los campesinos mewmanos... Cuanto más sabía más apreciaba la comodidad y la paz de la Tierra. Podía tener una vida tan sencilla y pacífica como cuando era la princesa, pero siendo únicamente una más. Alguien que podía fallar, porque el mundo no dependía de mí. Cada día añoro más la Tierra. Es mi segundo hogar, sin duda.

\- Si te digo la verdad... Creo que sólo sigo por mi madre. No creo que pudiera soportar que me viera como una fracasada si despierta... Creo que nunca ha creído en mí.  
\- No es que no crea en tí, Star. Es que aún te ve como su niña pequeña. Sólo te está protegiendo en exceso. Un error común entre algunos padres.

Pero yo lo sentía como algo más profundo. Realmente creo que mi madre no esperaba grandes cosas de mí. "Te he subestimado, Star". Se lo había escuchado ya demasiadas veces. Y aún así, volvía a tomarme cada vez por una niña.  
Pero no puedo culparla. La verdad es que no pocas veces le he dado razones. Por cada vez que me ha subestimado, la he liado diez más.

\- Pero la cuestión es, ¿para qué? ¿Para qué disputarme la regencia si llegará Eclipsa y reclamará el trono? ¡Por derecho le pertenece!  
\- Supongo que ha llegado el momento de revelarte un gran secreto, Star. Uno que nadie conoce salvo yo y unos pocos a quienes no conoces.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Es importante que no cuentes esto a nadie. Por suerte, no creo que tengas que guardar este secreto por mucho tiempo.  
\- ¿Tan importante es?  
\- Lo es. Cuando Eclipsa estaba en el trono y se casó con Shastacan, bueno... el matrimonio fue de conveniencia, como solía ser en esa época, y más con la situación de Eclipsa, tras perder a su madre y los problemas de los Septarian y todo eso...  
\- ¿Tambien entonces?  
\- Eso me temo. El caso es que Eclipsa antes del matrimonio fue... como diríamos... una aventurera nata.  
\- Entonces ¡ como yo !  
\- De aventuras amorosas.  
\- Aaaaaahhhh... Ya... no, eso no... - y mascullé en bajito - tanto... -. No pude evitar pensar en mis dudas entre Tom y Marco.  
\- El caso es que cuando se casó... se supone que Eclipsa debía cambiar. Ser fiel a su marido y eso... Y... bueno... como Eclipsa no le hizo caso, ese hombre se puso muy celoso. La relación se volvió tóxica... No se soportaban el uno al otro. Y aquella fatídica noche... bueno... su esposo la forzó.  
\- ¡Oh, no!  
\- Fue la primera vez que Eclipsa se fugó en serio, con la intención de no volver. Y Shastacan, sabiendo lo que había hecho, ni siquiera hizo que la persiguieran. Y obviamente Eclipsa se fue con Globgor, quien en ese momento se volvió su soporte emocional. El caso es que, bueno... ellos también estuvieron juntos.

Nada que no supiera.

\- Eso es obvio, Glossarick. Meteora, ¿eh?  
\- Claro, claro... Pero lo que nadie supo, ni siquiera la propia Eclipsa, es que ella llevaba en su vientre DOS criaturas.  
\- Espera... ¿QUÉ?  
\- Sí, Star. Embarazo gemelar. Un bebé de Shastacan y otro de Globgor.  
\- Pero... ¡Cómo pudo no enterarse nadie!  
\- ¿Y como esperabas que lo supieran? ¿Por el volumen? Hay múltiples razones para eso, y más cuando Eclipsa temía la naturaleza monstruosa del bebé.  
\- Pero... No sé. Algo mágico... Gente experta... Eclipsa notarlo por el movimiento de los bebés. ¡Incluso tú podrías sentirlo!  
\- Podría haber sido, sí... Pero Eclipsa no quería saberlo. Temía tener un hijo medio monstruo, ¿recuerdas? No tenía ni idea de lo que saldría, su forma, hasta temía que podría morir en el parto. Un híbrido mewmano y un monstruo gigante no es habitual precísamente. Y yo, ¡claro que lo sabía!. Cuando supo que estaba embarazada regresó por un tiempo, y nadie dijo nada. Cuando Eclipsa se puso de parto, un parto difícil por cierto, tuvo que ser sedada. Ella no se enteró muy bien de lo que ocurrió. Y lo que pasó quedó entre Angelina, la única matrona que estuvo por la propia solicitud de Eclipsa, y yo como observador. Eclipsa quería estar preparada en caso de que su hijo fuera de Globgor.  
\- ¡Pero fueron dos!  
\- Sí... Por eso pedí a Angelina que escondiera con unos amigos suyos a Festivia.

¿Había oido bien?

\- Espera... ¿El otro bebé era Festivia?  
\- Sí.

Los pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza comenzaron a dar vueltas. Había pensado ya tantas veces sobre esto. Yo ¡era un fraude! Y ahora resulta que, ¿Festivia es hija de Eclipsa? Pero... ¿qué sentido tiene todo eso? ¿Esconder a Festivia para... colocarla como falsa reina siendo la verdadera reina?  
¡No tiene ni pies ni cabeza!

\- ¡Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido! ¿Por qué hicisteis eso?  
\- ¡Porque puedo ver el futuro, Star! ¡Porque ví lo que pasaría tomando cada decisión!  
\- Oh... Bueno... Pero... ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver...?  
\- Si entregábamos a los dos bebés, Shastacan hubiera mandado matar a Meteora. Si mostrábamos únicamente a Festivia, no hubiera tenido los medios para esconder a Meteora y finalmente la habrían descubierto. Si intentábamos decir que las dos habían muerto, incluso Eclipsa hubiera removido cielo y tierra para descubrir la verdad. La única vía era esa. Les hice creer a Shastacan y al resto de la Comisión que Meteora era la única hija. Además, sabía que Eclipsa huiría con ella y que la Alta Comisión acabaría capturándolos. Eso fue en realidad una bendición porque ayudó a frenar la ira del Shastacan que no pudo mandarla ejecutar y todo lo ocurrido quedó oculto al pueblo. Pero gracias a los sucesos, pude convencer a Shastacan de que Meteora , siendo la única descendiente del linaje Butterfly, debía mantenerse con vida. Hay una conexión con la magia muy fuerte en tu familia, Star, y eso es algo que debe mantenerse. Aquello convenció a Shastacan para mantener a Meteora con vida y por eso la entregó a Santa Olga en lugar de matarla.  
\- ¡Y pusisteis a Festivia en su lugar!  
\- Sí. En realidad era su lugar por derecho como primogénita, pero eso nadie lo supo, salvo Angelina y yo. De hecho, tuvimos que ocultar sus marcas por unas semanas para que pareciera realmente una niña normal.  
\- ¿Y por qué Omnitraxus no nos contó esa historia?  
\- Porque no lo sabía, claro. ¿Te crees que le iba a contar la verdad a ellos? Especialmente Rombulus. No sabe guardar secretos.  
\- Pero... ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos?  
\- Aaaaahhh. Una larga historia... que no voy a contarte ahora.  
\- Entonces... ¡Sí soy de verdad la heredera!  
\- Lo eres, Star. Pero tampoco sería tan importante si no hubiera magia de por medio. Lo importante es que lo merezcas, no que lo heredes.  
\- Gracias, Glossarick.  
\- De nada. Ya sabes. Aconsejar es mi trabajo.  
\- Ya... Pero también gracias por confiar en mí. ¿Sabes? Me gusta esta otra forma de ser que tienes en los sueños. Que me hables claro y eso.  
\- No sólo son por los sueños, Star. Tú estás cambiando, así que mi forma de ayudarte cambia.

Estas revelaciones también habían abierto nuevas posibilidades en mi mente. ¿Quizás Glossarick podría ayudarme un poco más?

\- Así que... ¿cual es mi futuro?  
\- No es así como funciona, Star.  
\- ¿Y cómo funciona? ¿Qué puedes ver?  
\- Verás... Es más como... ¿Qué es tu primer recuerdo? Quiero decir, ¿tienes algún recuerdo de ser un bebé?  
\- Mmm... Recuerdo que papá me lanzaba por el aire para que sintiera como que volara.  
\- Es un recuerdo lejano... ¿sabrías decir cuando ocurrió?  
\- No sé... Está un poco difuso.  
\- Pues mi forma de ver el futuro es parecida. Es como memorias del universo. Imágenes de sucesos del futuro que sé que están conectados a ciertos eventos, pero nada más. No sé todo. No soy omnisciente, Star. A veces puedo verlos porque los busco y otras veces vienen a mí sin pedirlos. A veces sé a qué están conectados y otros sólo se que ocurrirán, sin más.  
\- Entonces... ¿no sabes que me ocurrirá?  
\- Bueno... Hay muchos caminos abiertos todavía.

Siendo sincera... realmente no me interesaba TODO mi futuro. Sólo específicamente...

\- ¿Cual será mi pareja? ¿Sabes eso?  
\- Ah... No,no,no,no... No me uses para tomar tus decisiones, Star.  
\- Porfaaaaaa... Es que... ¡no tengo ni idea de qué hacer!  
\- Bueno... Por si te sirve de algo, Star, que si eres fiel a tus sentimientos, no te arrepentirás de tu decisión y al final serás feliz.  
\- Ooooohhh... Gracias Glossarick... Aunque te agradecería que me dieras un nombre.  
\- No puedo hacer eso, Star.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Porque eso alteraría tu camino. Diga el nombre que diga, tomarías la decisión porque lo habría dicho yo. Y eso es diferente en cualquier caso a tu propia elección.  
\- ¿Y sería para peor?  
\- Probablemente.  
\- ¿No lo sabes?  
\- Esa es la cuestión, Star. ¿Por qué te crees que no me gusta intervenir? Puedo ver cosas que ocurrirán, y luego ver consecuencias de tomar ciertas decisiones, pero no puedo anticipar cada evento del futuro. Yo no sabía que pasaría con Meteora a tan largo plazo, ¿sabes? Lo único que pensé fue en salvarle la vida. Me prometí a mí mismo no intervenir pero eso fue... demasiado. Y fíjate las consecuencias de ese acto. Además, cuando ocurre una de esas elecciones todas las escenas que dejan de existir porque ya no se cumplirán cambian de golpe por otras. ¡Me da una jaqueca terrible! Así que intento intervenir lo mínimo, comportándome siempre de la misma manera, así lo que ocurre es siempre lo que veo.

La verdad... Siendo sincera siempre creí que Glossarick no se implicaba porque era parte de su personalidad. O cosa de la edad, ya cansado de implicarse en los problemas de los demás. No se me había ocurrido que su forma de ver el mundo fuera tan diferente.

\- Pero... ¿no es entonces como si sólo fueras un observador? Quiero decir... ¿Te limitas a vivir y ya? ¿Para no implicarte? ¿No sería un poco como si tu presencia no contase?  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Mi presencia si cuenta! He creado una forma de comportamiento abierta. Os intento llevar siempre la que creo que es la mejor de las opciones, pero sin intervenir directamente. Es decir... eligo entre las opciones que veo sin forzarlas, que es lo que agita todo. De esa forma las opciones no cambian, sino que sólo se apagan las que ya no serán. Es mucho más cómodo así. Sólo cuando todas las alternativas son malas... bueno... a veces decido saltarme mi propia regla. Como cuando Meteora.  
\- Creo... Que por fin comienzo a entenderte.  
\- Y me alegro de ello. No hay muchos que lo hagan. Pero hay mucho más, Star. El universo tiene muchas más reglas que sólo se perciben cuando puedes, como yo, ver los patrones de las decisiones. Es otra razón para no inmiscuirse, Star. Detener un evento terrible usando atajos sólo logra que ocurra otra cosa igual o peor. Son balances de energía.  
\- Lo que dices suena como lo del Karma.  
\- Sí... Supongo que tiene cierto parecido. Por eso no detuve hechos terribles como la muerte de tu abuela. El precio que podríamos haber pagado por eso podría haber sido aún mayor... Tu madre podría haber muerto.  
\- Oh... Entonces.. ¿por qué salvaste a Meteora?  
\- Porque en ese momento pensé que sería una simple inocente que no tendría un papel de importancia en el futuro. Y cometí un error terrible.

Vi la cara de Glossarick. Jamás lo había sentido tan serio. No... Más que eso. Apesumbrado. No sabía que Glossarick cargaba con sus propias culpas.

\- Hiciste lo que creías correcto, Glossarick.  
\- Lo sé. Pero eso no cambia los hechos.  
\- Bueno... Sólo mi madre ha salido mal parada. El resto se han recuperado. Y con un poco de suerte ella también se recuperará. Si logramos salvar la vida de un bebé... puede que mereciera la pena.  
\- Hay más consecuencias, Star... Más de las que quisiera. Pero todo a su debido tiempo.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
\- No te preocupes por ello, Star. En realidad, venía por el tema del libro.


	18. Capucha Verde

Star POV

Había sido una mala noche. Estaba segura de que tenía unas enormes ojeras. Y es que estos encuentros con Glossarick hacía que la noche no cundiera.

\- Hola, princesa. Siento el retraso. - dijo Gaspar entrando con tan mala cara como la mía y un libro y varios papeles bajo el brazo  
\- ¡Al contrario, Gaspar! No te esperábamos hasta dentro de unos días. ¿Qué tal con el rey pigmeon?

Estaba convencida de que la estancia no habría sido agradable. El castillo de las palomas es... digamos... poco higiénica.

\- Bueno... No tenía sentido quedarme más allí. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos.  
\- Oh... Eso significa... que... - dije temiendo lo peor.  
\- No. Afortunadamente no han fallecido... todavía.  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- El rey me ayudó mucho. Trajo varios expertos y trabajamos rápido. No habían usado un veneno sino varios a la vez. Pudimos curarlos todos...  
\- Genial - dije con entusiasmo precipitado  
\- Por favor... déjeme acabar... todos... menos uno.  
\- Oh.  
\- Es diferente a todos los demás. Los otros eran venenos corrientes. Potentes pero normales. Este último veneno es de naturaleza mística.  
\- ¿Mística?  
\- Sí... Muy raro. Sin duda los que atacaron sabían lo que se hacían. Ese veneno es considerado letal, pero hay un caso documentado de curación precísamente gracias a la intervención de una de sus antepasadas.  
\- Entonces... como curarla estaría en el libro de hechizos.

Una nueva oleada de arrepentimiento por los sucesos acontecidos, en buena parte por mi propia culpa, me inundó.

\- Lo estuvo, pero es de un tiempo muy remoto, incluso anterior a la reina Skywynne. Como imagino que sabrá, aquella reina perdió la anterior versión del libro así que se reinició de nuevo.

Es verdad... ¡Es verdad! ¡Ya lo había olvidado por completo! Pero... ¿por qué a Glossarick no le pasó nada? ¿Tenía copias del libro aquella vez también? Y entonces, ¿por qué no las restituyó?

\- Por suerte, se hicieron más copias sobre el suceso del veneno. Me ha costado encontrarlo pero he dado con una de las copias originales. Probablemente el borrador de la reina antes de copiarlo al libro de hechizos.  
\- ¡Qué oportuno!  
\- La parte mala es que si no he entendido mal, el veneno sólo puede ser eliminado mediante una transferencia mágica que requiere de la varita.  
\- Oppsss... Pero... yo soy capaz de hacer magia sin la varita... ¿No podría...?  
\- Si he entendido bien las notas, no. La varita era principalmente para el envenenado. Como un "pararrayos mágico", si Omnitraxus me lo ha explicado bien. Usted no puede reemplazar al instrumento. Pero quizás encontremos un objeto mágico que pudiera reemplazar a la varita para el ritual. La varita es única, pero quizás no sea necesario un objeto tan poderoso para lograr hacer el ritual con éxito.  
\- ¿Y aguantarán hasta entonces?  
\- Sí. Este veneno sólo las mantiene dormidas. Acabarían muriendo por deshidratación pero es un proceso largo. Rombulus las ha cristalizado así que no hay que temer por su vida, pero, o recuperamos la varita, o necesitaremos algo para reemplazarlo. Toma. Estas son las notas.

Con razón le había costado entenderlo. Estaba en bajo Mewmano, y además con una letra horrible. Esta no fue, sin duda, una de las reinas más agraciadas para la escritura.

\- Creo... que debería informar personalmente a Slime de lo ocurrido. Está muy preocupado y despues de todo lo que ha hecho, es lo menos que puedo hacer.  
\- Le recuerdo princesa que tenemos mucho por hacer. No se puede permitir otro resbalón en el siguiente debate de regencia. La tercera votación...  
\- Sí... Lo sé. El mecanismo es diferente y es una derrota segura. Tenemos que ganar el próximo.

Tanto mi móvil como el de Marco, que había permanecido en silencion hasta ahora, comenzaron a vibrar al unísono.

\- Vaya... Perdona.  
\- No pasa nada. Básicamente hemos terminado.  
\- Es de BuffFrog. - dijo Marco. Yo comprobé mi móvil viendo que también eran llamadas suyas. Cortadas probablemente por los monolitos.

\- Comenzaré a investigar posibles sustitutos mágicos en la biblioteca. Avíseme cuando esté lista para pareparar la regencia de nuevo. - dijo Gaspar dejándonos  
\- Gracias...

Marco ya estaba listo con el portal y lo cruzamos de inmediato.

\- Vaya... Estamos en el bosque.  
\- Sí... Debe ser que con el monolito que desactivó Janna ha debido quedar un agujero. O eso... o lo han apagado.

Sabía la respuesta. O más bien... la sentía.  
\- No... Creo que es lo del agujero... Puedo notar que la magia está... fluctuante... Bueno. Hemos tenido suerte, porque la aldea está ahí al lado... donde el ¿humo?

Nos acercamos corriendo. Cuando llegamos, la gente estaba sentada en el exterior, ayudándose unos a otros a ponerse ventajes. Otros estaban reparando sus casas o apagándolas, ya que algunas ardían.

\- ¡BuffFrog!  
\- ¡Star! Menos mal que has llegado.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién ha hecho esto?  
\- Soldados de WetTrees. Vinieron primero de malos modos exigiendo entrar a nuestras casas,. Les dijimos que se fueran, pero luego volvieron más y comenzaron a echarnos y destruirlo todo. Cuando intentamos impedirlo los golpearon.  
\- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué iban a hacer eso? ¿Qué buscaban?  
\- Les han robado algo en el castillo y claro, como no, nos han acusado.  
\- Pero... ¡Eso es horrible!  
\- Bueno... No importa, Star. Ya ha pasado. Sólo nos gustaría... si pudieras hacer algo... para que no vuelvan. No creo que aguantemos una tercera vez.  
\- Ese Yugg las va a pagar.

* * *

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... La "reina en funciones" en persona. ¿El viejo River Johansen ya no puede cumplir sus amenazas personalmente?  
\- ¿De qué hablas?

Por un segundo me vino el flash del debate de Regencia, cuando mi padre y él se dirigieron amenazas mutuas.

\- ¡Estoy aquí para pedirte explicaciones por lo que tu gente está haciendo en el bosque? ¿Por qué atacas las aldeas de los monstruos?  
\- Me alegra saber que mi voto fue acertado, por lo que veo. Amante de los monstruos confirmada.  
\- ¿Se puede saber por qué les teneis tanta inquina? ¿Qué os han hecho?  
\- Espera... ¿Lo dices en serio? Quiero decir... aparte de asaltar caravanas, robarnos comida, cortar nuestros árboles... ¡ah! pero por si te lo preguntas, esto no va de esas mundanas situaciones... Venid conmigo...

El conde caminaba con rapidez y malos humos visibles por la sonoridad de sus pisadas. Yo también pisaba fuerte, enfadada con él, pero su convencimiento comenzaba a hacerme sentir incómoda. Tenía esa impresión de que el destino me la iba a devolver.

\- Adelante - dijo haciendo un gesto de permitir el paso hacia una puerta discreta  
\- Oh...

La habitación no era muy grande, hogareña, sobria pero con unos muebles de calidad propia de la realeza, que lamentablemente estaban destrozados. Armarios, vitrinas y estantes varios, echos añicos. Lo que fuera que contuvieran, ya no estaba allí.

\- ¿Un robo? - dijo Marco  
\- Que observador el escudero. - dijo el conde con un tono irónico que destrozaba el cumplido  
\- ¿Dentro del castillo? ¿Cómo es posible? - insistió Marco  
\- Oh... Eso también nos gustaría saber a nosotros. Nadie los ha visto entrar ni salir.  
\- Entonces... ¿Por qué acusais a los monstruos si nadie los ha visto? - le dije indignada  
\- Yo no he dicho que no los hayan visto. He dicho que nadie ha visto por donde han entrado... ¡Olivia!

Una trabajadora se acercó.  
\- Cuéntale a su majestad lo que viste. - dijo señalando la habitación.  
\- Es... es un honor, majestad. Yo... estaba limpiando como ahora, en el pasillo de al lado y cuando seguí por este ví que no estaba la guardia lo que me extrañó. Me acerqué a ver y escuché mucho ruido tras la puerta. Llamé y como pareció que no me oyeron, entré. La guardia estaba dentro, en el suelo, inconsciente. Y unos tipos con pañuelos en la cara estaban abriendo todo y metiéndolo en sacos.  
\- ¿Estás segura que eran monstruos?  
\- ¡Oh, sí! Uno tenía muchos ojos, otro tenía un cuerpo delante, otro era tan alto que llegaba al techo, otro tenía las manos peludas... Apenas tuve tiempo para fijarme porque en cuanto me vieron me atacaron y cuando me recuperé, ya se habían ido y estaba todo destrozado.  
\- Es suficiente, Olivia. Gracias por tu ayuda - le cortó el conde.  
\- ¿Era muy valioso lo que había en el cuarto? - preguntó Marco  
\- Este cuarto era el antiguo despacho de mi difunto padre. Y era también como una especie de sala de sus trofeos personales. Para mí, su contenido tiene un valor incalculable, insustituible. Pero en valor de robo... supongo que era como unos 15 cofres de oro. Suficiente para justificar una guardia permanente, pero no tan importante como el tesoro del castillo, claro.

Comenzaba a entender la reacción desproporcionada del Conde. No sólo era un robo que sugería algún tipo de colaboración interna. Además lo robado tenía un gran valor para él. Pero eso no era excusa para el lamentable comportamiento.

\- Ok. Hay ladrones y os han robado. Los ladrones eran monstruos o al menos algunos de ellos. Pero, ¿cómo justifica eso atacar a las aldeas sin más?  
\- ¿Me está acusando de hostigar poblados sin motivo?  
\- Hace una hora estaba en un poblado en el bosque, con sus casas destrozadas y su gente golpeada. ¿Cómo llamaría usted a eso?  
\- ¿Y que hace la candidata a regente de Mewni en un poblado de monstruos?  
\- ¡Ese no es el tema!  
\- ¡Claro que lo es! Anteponer a los monstruos que nos roban a su propio pueblo. ¡Debería darle vergüenza!  
\- ¡Por si tanto le interesa algunos de esos monstruos me han ayudado en tiempo de necesidad! Cuando Toffee dejó el reino sin magia, ¿quien nos ayudó? ¡Ellos!

Bueno... Sabía que estaba exagerando un poco. Básicamente había sido BuffFrog y sólo fue dejarnos estar en su casa. Claro que él me había ayudado contra Toffee antes. Pero sabía que, aunque no me hayan ayudado tanto personalmente, son buena gente. ¡No se merecen esto!

\- Así que la chica adolescente tiene dos buenas experiencias con los monstruos y ya se piensa que todos son buenos, ¿no? ¡Seguro que no opinaría lo mismo si hubieran matado a su padre!

Upppsss... Ya me había olvidado. Cuando Marco me había descrito las fobias y filias conocidas de cada votante de la regencia, este tipo les tiene especial inquina por su pasado. Entiendo que eso es algo que puede marcarte. A mamá le pasó algo parecido con mi abuela. Aún recuerdo su mirada cuando me lo contó todo en el templo.

\- Mi abuela también murió a mano de los monstruos. ¡Pero no los culpo a todos! Cada monstruo es responsable de sus actos, igual que nosotros. ¿Que hay monstruos ladrones? ¡Tambien los hay mewmanos y no por eso vamos destruyendo las aldeas de los campesinos!  
\- Pero eso es porque no se encubren. ¿Qué se cree que hemos hecho con los ladrones? Les hemos seguido el rastro. Y también han pasado por varios pueblos de campesinos. ¿Sabe por qué no nos hemos comprotado igual? ¡Porque ellos han cooperado! Cuando les preguntamos, nos responden. Si les pedimos hacer un registro de sus casas, se apartan y nos dejan hacer en paz. ¿Qué cree que ha pasado en ese poblado? ¡Nadie vió nada! ¡Nadie sabe nada! Aún sabiendo que había pasado por allí. ¿Tengo que creérmelo? ¡Y cuando quisimos seguir los trastros, ellos echaron a nuestros rastreadores a patadas!  
\- Así que les destrozan las casas... Por no cooperar.  
\- ¿Sabe cuantas veces ha aparecido lo robado cuando hemos hecho una redada sorpresa a los monstruos? ¡Tres de cada cuatro! ¡TRES... DE... CADA... CUATRO!

Iba a responderle... Mis emociones me lo pedían. Pero Marco juntó su mano con la mía... Sorprendida lo miré. Me negó con la cabeza.

Me estaba diciendo que me estaba equivocando. Intenté alejarme de mis emociones por un momento. Había prometido que "escucharía" a Marco. Y esta era una de esas veces.

Respiré profundamente... Intenté cambiar mi tono.

\- Ya ha inspeccionado el poblado. ¿Ha encontrado algo?  
\- Lamentablemente no.  
\- ¿Y va a volver a inspeccionarlo?  
\- Seguiremos buscando un rastro por los alrededores... Hay otros poblados también. ¿Si no sacamos nada y no encontramos a los delincuentes? Sí... Lo haré.

Suspiré... Intenté pensar más fríamente. Este hombre sólo quería recuperar lo robado.

\- ¿Y no podría intentar hacer sus averiguaciones de una forma más cordial?  
\- ¿Cómo sugiere que aborde la situación, su ... "majestad"? - dijo con una entonación en la última palabra que no me gustó nada.  
\- ¿Ha probado a pedir las cosas "por favor"?

El hombre se quedó helado ante mi proposición... Al menos por un par de segundos.  
\- Ja... ja ... JAJAJAJAJAA... Espera... ¿Lo has dicho en serio? BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA...

En este momento podía sentir mejor que nunca por qué a tanta gente le caía mal. Defendería con firmeza su pueblo, pero era una persona irritante. Incluso más que PonyHead en un día malo.

\- Jajajajaja... No... En serio... ¿de verdad eso es lo que propone?

No pude responder. Estaba demasiado enfadada. Si hubiera hablado le hubiera mandado a la mierda. Así que símplemente me encogí de hombros.

\- Está bien... Le propongo lo siguiente. Intente usted pedirles por favor que le faciliten toda la información. ¡Hágalo como le plazca! Por favor... Hechizos... Sobornos... En tanto logre recuperar lo robado o al menos saber donde han ido los ladrones, a mí me vale. Pero le sugiero que se dé prisa. Si yo fracaso en el rastreo de los alrededores, volveré a hacerles una visita... y haremos las cosas A MI MODO.  
\- BIEN - dije con mal tono  
\- GENIAL - replicó de igual manera

* * *

\- Hola, Star... ¿Que tal con el conde y su gente?

¿Y cómo le explico yo ahora a BuffFrog mi acuerdo con Yugg?

\- Bien... bien...

¿No se te ocurre nada mejor, cerebro?

\- Veo que a vosotros os va bien. Ya habeis apagado todos los fuegos.  
\- Sí... algo es algo... Pero queda mucho por reparar... En realidad, creo que algunas quedarán así ya para siempre.  
\- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
\- La gente se está mudando, ¿recuerdas? Boo Fly no para de recordárnoslo. Si la gente se quedaba era porque tenía un hogar pero una vez que te lo han destrozado... ¿para qué quedarse ya?  
\- Ya... Bueno... Al menos esta vez no os vais lejos.  
\- Hasta encontraron un túnel en mi casa. ¿Sabías que mis pequeños tenían un túnel secreto para salir de juerga?  
\- ¡No me digas! - dije con un gallo que sonó totalmente falso. BuffFrog me devolvió la mirada arqueando una ceja.  
\- Lo han cegado... Los chicos están un poco agitados por la experiencia. Menos mal que te has encargado...

Y esto es lo que pasa cuando disfrazas la realidad. A ver como le cuento yo ahora...

\- Bueeeeeno... En realidad...  
\- Habías dicho que te ha ido bien con el conde.  
\- Supongo que todo lo bien que podía ir. Mira... he logrado que me deje una oportunidad de solucionarlo. Si le devolviera lo robado... o si le doy algo... una pista, algo que le ayude... os dejará en paz.  
\- Oh... - dijo BuffFrog mientras su cara se ponía más y más seria  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Star... ¿Tú crees que hemos robado al conde?  
\- Nononononono... Claro que no...

La cara de malestar de BuffFrog se hizo incluso más dura. Casi parecía hasta enojado.  
En este momento, realmente no se que hacer. ¿Debo interrogarle? Suena ofensivo. Pero no hacerlo... ¿no es huir una vez más?

\- Bueno... ¡Yo sé que tú no me mentirías! Y tú me has dicho que no lo has hecho, así qué... Porque... me lo has dicho, ¿no?  
\- Star. Nadie de este pueblo ha participado en ese robo.  
\- ¡Genial! ¡Estaba segura!...  
\- No podemos devolver al conde lo que no tenemos.  
\- Claro, claro... Una pista será suficiente. Porque el conde me ha dicho que tienen pruebas de que pasaron por aquí... ¿Es cierto? ¿O me está mintiendo?  
\- Es posible que pasaran.  
\- ¡Genial! ¿Y? ¿Qué sabes?  
\- Nada.  
\- ¡BuffFrog!  
\- ¡Qué! ¡No se nada! ¡De verdad! ¡No es una excusa!  
\- Vale... vale... Tú no has visto nada... ¿Podrías preguntar a los demás?  
\- Nadie ha visto nada.

Por un segundo entendí la frustración del conde.

\- Pero... ¿Ya lo habeis hablado?  
\- No es eso, Star. Nadie quiere nunca ver lo que pasa.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?  
\- Star... Tú sabes mi pasado... ¿Por qué crees que gente como yo trabajaba para Ludo?  
\- ¿Os pagaba bien?  
BuffFrog negó con la cabeza  
\- Ni idea  
\- Teníamos comida garantizada.  
\- Pues qué roñoso.  
\- Bueno... Ludo vivía de malvender lo que quedaba en el castillo. Herencia familiar. Pero aún así, ha sido uno de los trabajos más estables que he tenido. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?  
\- ¿Qué el trabajo de monstruos es muy malo? - dijo con un gesto de guasa

Mala broma. Mal momento. BuffFrog no estaba de guasa.

\- Eso es un eufemismo. No tenemos trabajo normal, Star. No nos lo suelen dar. Cuando puedes, haces algunos trapicheos por ahí y por allá. Algún que otro mewmano nos ofrece algún trabajo mal pagado. Pero la mayor parte de las veces, no tenemos nada. ¿Cómo crees que sobrevivimos?  
\- ¿Con lo que da el bosque?  
\- Eso apenas es nada, Star. Recuerda que no podemos ni talar los árboles. Y cuando llegas al límite, haces lo que sea necesario.  
\- Como trabajar para tipos como Ludo - dijo Marco  
\- Eso es cuando las cosas van bien. Cuando no, si no te queda más remedio, robas.

En el fondo... creo que lo sabía. Yugg tenía cierta parte de razón, aunque claro, apenas era una parte pequeña de la historia.

\- ¡BuffFrog!  
\- ¿Qué Star? ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?  
\- No sé... ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor! ¡Hasta ser un mendigo!  
\- Creo que he visto esto muchas más veces que tú, Star... ¿Sabes donde están los monstruos mendigos? ¿No logras verlos? Eso es porque están muertos. Es lo que pasa cuando intentas vivir bajo las reglas y las reglas no te dejan más salida que morirte de hambre. Cada día estás más débil hasta que un día una enfermedad, un encontronazo con algún mal tipo estando al límite de tus fuerzas, cualquier cosa... y ya está. Es tu fin. No Star... Eso no es mejor. Hay que estar fuerte y preparado para sobrevivir, y para eso hay que comer bien. Y si no tienes ni comida ni dinero, pues te lo llevas por la fuerza. No está bien... pero tampoco está bien que estemos como estamos y hacemos lo necesario para sobrevivir.  
\- Pero... ¡Tú tienes un trabajo en el castillo!  
\- Y yo no robo, Star. Ya no. Además, soy padre soltero. Robar puede llenarte el estómago pero también te la juegas y pueden pillarte y encarcelarte. Yo ya no robaría ni aunque fuera una gran oportunidad.  
\- ¿Oportunidad? - dijo Marco indignado - ¡Ningún robo es una "oportunidad"! Es... es... maligno. Está mal quitar a los demás. ¿Te gustaría que te robasen?  
\- No. Claro que no. Y por eso yo jamás robaría a nadie indefenso. Por eso aquí tampoco nos robamos entre nosotros. Pero por la misma razón, intentamos no "ver" lo que pasa. No queremos saber qué ha hecho el vecino, porque cuando sabes lo que ocurre, pasas de ser vecino ignorante a vecino encubridor. Y encubrir es un delito también.  
\- Si nadie dice nada, BuffFrog... el conde regresará.  
\- Y si sigue presionándonos, al final todos nos acabaremos yendo del bosque. Pero no nos traicionaremos los unos a los otros. Nadie va a romper el pacto de silencio.  
\- Pero BuffFrog - le replicó Marco -. ¿No os dais cuenta que con esa actitud entrais en una espiral autodestructiva? Los mewmanos nunca os aceptarán y os tratarán como iguales si vosotros no actuais como tales. Os verán siempre como ladrones y delincuentes... ¡y tendrán razón!  
\- Marco tiene razón, BuffFrog. Yo siempre he querido que vivamos en paz. Que la ley sea igual para todos. Pero... la ley ¡tambien prohibe robar a los mewmanos! ¿Qué les digo a mis súbditos cuando les robeis? ¿Qué vosotros teneis derecho de robo?  
\- ¡No creo que los mewmanos puedan dar lecciones de moral! ¡Fuisteis vosotros los que nos robasteis las tierras en primer lugar!

No me había dado cuenta. Nos habíamos dejado llevar por nuestras emociones y ahora estábamos prácticamente gritándonos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Marco fue quien puso sus manos entre nuestras caras dándonos un par de segundos para reflexionar.

Bajó el tono de voz, hasta casi susurrar.

\- Hey. Somos amigos... Creo que... esto se nos está yendo de las manos.  
\- Sí... Tienes razón, Marco.

BuffFrog retrocedió un par de pasos y miró a otra parte.

\- Vosotros no lo entendeis... Sois buena gente, pero no podeis saber lo que es esto. Supongo que es así por lo que las cosas nunca cambian.  
\- No digas eso, BuffFrog... - dijo Marco conciliador - Si lo entiendo. Necesitais poder ganaros la vida honradamente para poder dejar atrás esto. Esa era la razón de abandonar el bosque en primer lugar, ¿no? Nosotros sólo intentamos... mejorar la situación. Mira... basta con una confesión o una devolución del robo anónima. Nosotros os cubriremos ante el Conde. Creo que si recupera las cosas, lo dejará correr.  
\- No creo que los ladrones estén aquí.  
\- O un información anónima. No perdemos nada por intentarlo, ¿no?. Tú coméntaselo a los demás.  
\- Vale... Lo haré... pero no creo que cambie nada.  
\- Es todo lo que podemos hacer aquí. Nosotros iremos a hablar con el conde, a ver si podemos resolverlo de otra manera.

* * *

BuffFrog POV

\- Te... lo... agradezco.. - dije mientras mi respiración terminaba de ajustarse. Era increible que hubiera podido resumirle lo ocurrido respirando así  
\- Es siempre un placer tener a los pequeños por aquí. - dijo Feliandre conciliadora, como es habitual en ella.  
\- Síiii... - gritaron los pequeños saltando por todas partes  
\- Descansa un poco... Aún se te nota fatigado.  
\- Papá vino corriendo todo el rato.  
\- Sí. Hay mucha distancia... Y tengo que volver. El conde puede volver de un momento a otro.  
\- ¿Crees que algún vecino hablará?  
\- No... Pero les prometí estar ahí y estaré. Incluso aunque sea una pérdida de tiempo... Ojalá los mewmanos pudieran entender... Pero... No lo harán, ¿verdad Feliandre? Tú has vivido más que ningún otro... Las cosas siempre serán igual, ¿verdad?

Feliandre se sentó lentamente a mi lado.

\- Bueno... Está claro que para que cambien necesitaremos ciertas concesiones por ambas partes.  
\- Espera... ¿Les das la razón? ¡Ellos nos robaron en primer lugar! Y no nos dejan prosperar.  
\- Las cosas son siempre más complicadas de lo que parece BuffFrog. Todos los reinos surgieron de alianzas o conquistas en primer lugar. Pero esta generación no es responsable de lo que haya ocurrido en las anteriores. No puedes culpar a los mewmanos de hoy por lo que hicieron sus antepasados.  
\- ¡Pero aún sufrimos las consecuencias!  
\- Sí... Hay injusticias. Y teneis el derecho a reclamar que desaparezcan, pero la percepción de la justicia es diferente para cada uno. Por eso hay que repartir el esfuerzo. Ir corrigiendo las cosas poco a poco, para evitar que nadie cargue con más de lo que puede soportar.  
\- ¡Pero somos siempre los monstruos los que pagamos el sufrimiento!  
\- ¿Crees que los mewmanos no pagan el suyo? Cuando les robas, ¿no crees que los campesinos se sienten dolidos por vuestros actos y os odian en consecuencia?  
\- Supongo... ¡pero no es comparable! ¡Ellos llenan su estómago cada día! ¿Y protestan porque nosotros les robamos para llenarlo una vez a la semana?  
\- Te voy a contar un secreto de una vieja nómada, BuffFrog. La percepción de la riqueza, la justicia y el sufrimiento de la gente es siempre relativa. Todos miran siempre con envídia o admiración al que tienen por encima, sean monstruos, mewmanos campesinos, caballeros o gente de la nobleza. Todos aspiran a más, no se fijan en qué nivel de la escala están.  
Uno puede tener la barriga llena y tener el dolor más profundo en su corazón por un amor no correspondido. Es un error habitual de la gente sobreestimar su dolor e infravalorar el de los demás, porque valoran a los demás por lo que ven, porque no saben que hay en su interior. Por eso miran con envidia al rey que tiene inmensas riquezas y un gran poder, mientras el rey a veces se escabulle para disfrazarse de alguien del pueblo para poder salir de la monotonía de su aburrida vida llena de burocracia y conspiraciones políticas, para disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida que los que le envidian dan por sentado porque siempre las tienen a su alcance.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Que no debemos cambiar nada porque todos sufrimos igual?  
\- No... Claro que se debe luchar para cambiar las cosas... Pero... ¿qué habeis logrado por el camino que habeis seguido hasta ahora?...

No supe qué responder.

\- Sé que no es justo, BuffFrog. Pero la vida no es justa. El único camino que funcionará para arreglar las cosas es hacerse entender entre todos. Sólo así todos cederán sin hacerse enemigos unos de otros y las cosas podrán mejorar un poco cada día.

Supongo que tenía razón, pero la realidad es mucho más complicada.

\- No sé... Creo que se dice más fácil que se hace. De momento, tenemos un problema encima y no sé como vamos a resolverlo.  
\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?  
\- No, no te preocupes... Además necesito que alguien cuide a los pequeños.  
\- Oh. Mungus se puede encargar de ellos. Aquí estarán bien.  
\- Pero el poblado está lejos. No creo que pueda cargar contigo.  
\- Puedo ir por mi propio pie. Ya sé que tú vas muy rápido saltando pero créeme... aunque me veas con esta tripa, yo también puedo ser muy rápida cuando me lo propongo.

* * *

La había perdido de vista. Es verdad que es muy rápida. Tan rápida que me ha dejado atrás. Corría como corre uno para huir de una bestia salvaje... Todo el camino. A un ritmo de carrera que la mayoría de la gente sólo podría sostener por unos pocos segundos. La resistencia ilimitada de los septarianos tiene sus ventajas, supongo.

Estaba al límite de mis fuerzas, pero ya estaba llegando.

Demasiado tarde. El conde está aquí.

\- ¿Qué son unos minutos más despues de todo lo que han gastado? ¡Ah! ¡Mire! ¡Nuestro amigo ya está aquí! - le decía Star intentando retrasar la lucha

\- Siento... llegar... tarde... Per...donad... Necesito... tomar... aliento...  
\- Tranquilo BuffFrog...

Mientras respiraba agitado, la gente del pueblo se acercaba, con caras de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Ha... habido... algún... cambio...? ¿Ha... aparecido...? ¿Alguien... sabe... algo...?  
\- No BuffFrog. No ha cambiado nada. - dijo DogBull mientras hacía chasquear sus nudillos como anuncio a una batalla que se veía venir. Mientras, los soldados del Conde esperaban a su espalda.  
\- ¿Lo ve, majestad? Siempre es lo mismo. - indicaba el conde a la princesa  
\- Señor Conde... si me permite... - dijo Feliandre, quien había permanecido al lado de Star desde que había llegado  
\- ¿Usted sabe algo?  
\- No. Yo ni siquiera vivo aquí.  
\- Sí... Era lo que parecía... ¿Qué pinta una septariana del norte tan lejos?  
\- No soy del norte.  
\- Ummmm - dijo extrañado el conde mientras miraba la tripa de nuestra amiga reptiliana. - ¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Qué pintas tú en esto?  
\- Tengo amigos aquí... Puedo intentar hacerles cambiar de opinión.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene usted para lograr eso? ¿Algo con lo que extorsionarles, quizás?  
\- No, no... Nada de eso. De hecho, lo verá si decide quedarse a observar. Lo único que le pido es que me dé unos minutos para hablar.  
\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?  
\- Porque lo crea o no, yo soy su mejor esperanza para recuperar sus cosas.

El tono sereno y totalmente decidido de la septariana pareció tener efecto en el conde.

\- Cinco minutos...  
\- Creo que será suficiente.

Y avanzó hacia mis vecinos, que comenzaban a apiñarse esperando que los soldados cargaran contra ellos.

\- Hola... Por favor... Relajaos... Sólo quiero hablaros unos minutos.  
\- ¿Y tú quien eres? ¡No queremos septarianos aquí!  
\- Excepto un par de caras - dijo mientras miró atrás hacia nosotros -, vosotros no me conoceis. Por favor... sé que habeis tenido una horrible experiencia reciente a manos de alguno de los miembros de mi propia especie, pero por favor, creedme cuando os digo que no es así para todos. De hecho, os he estado ayudando a otros de vuestros vecinos a encontrar nuevos hogares...

El grupo de gente pareció sorprenderse y relajarse al instante. Nunca dí demasiados detalles de quien me ayudaba. Símplemente pasaba información. Los que ya habitaban los nuevos lugares sabían algo más. Hasta ahora sabían que tenían "amigos invisibles" que les estaban ayudando. Supongo que verle la cara ahora era diferente.

\- ¿La señora de la montaña? ¿La que ayuda a BuffFrog? ¿Eres... una septariana?  
\- Sí... Yo misma pedí a BuffFrog que no os contara sobre mí. No me gusta llamar la atención. Sin embargo me ha contado lo que está ocurriendo y he creído oportuno contaros una historia.  
\- ¿Contarnos una historia? ¡¿AHORA?! - dijo DogBull que prácticamente deseaba la confrontación.  
\- Sí. Justamente ahora. Ya lo entendereis cuando acabe... Espero que disfruteis. He cuidado muchos niños a lo largo de mi vida y algunos decían que les gustaban mis cuentos. ¡Niños... niños... Acercaros! - dijo señalando al grupo que estaba apartado, rodeado de un grupo de adultos separados, esperando mantenerse lejos de la carga de los soldados.  
\- ¡No! - dijo atemorizada una de las madres.  
\- No pasará nada... El conde ha prometido darme tiempo para esto... ¿verdad? - dijo mirándolo con confianza.  
Para mi sorpresa, el conde no parecía molesto ni inquieto. Más bien curioso, quizás preguntándose a donde llevaba esto.  
\- A ver... gente... ¿Quien conoce la historia de "Capucha Verde"?  
\- YO. YO. YO... - gritaron algunos de los niños que se habían acercado

Los chicos se abalanzaron emocionados ante una historia que conocían bien:

\- ¡Robaba a los mewmanos para repartirlo entre los monstruos más necesitados!  
\- ¡Sólo robaba a los nobles!  
\- ¡Jamás le cogieron!  
\- ¡Una vez le clavaron doce flechas y sobrevivió!  
Los niños repetían emocionados la historia que tantas veces habían escuchado.

\- ¡Paparruchas! - dijo el conde  
\- Supongo que los mewmanos tienen su propia versión de la historia. ¿Star?  
\- Síi... Según mi madre, Capucha Verde era un ladrón que vivió hace mucho, y usaba parte de su botín para granjearse el favor de su gente y evitar que le delataran. De hecho, también compraba a algunos mewmanos... Aunque casi prefiero la versión de los monstruos.  
\- ¿Es el Robin Hood de los monstruos ese que me contaste? - le preguntó Marco a Star - Sí... Nosotros en la Tierra tenemos una historia parecida. Es una leyenda.

\- No sé si será leyenda en la Tierra, pero puedo asegurarte que Capucha Verde, el verdadero Capucha Verde... existió en Mewni. aunque claro.. la historia real siempre difiere un poco de las leyendas. Lo sé porque yo misma me ví envuelta en la historia.

Un "Ooohhh" recorrió a los chicos que observaban, pero las caras de todos eran de atención. Incluso el conde, hasta sus soldados, parecían sólo atender a las palabras de la reptiliana.

\- Ese cruce de caminos comenzó una vez, en una mazmorra. En aquellos tiempos había un decreto de la corona Butterfly de matar a todo septariano inmortal. Como no sabían distinguirlos bien, mandaban apresar a todo septariano, fuera cual fuera su condición, y si se demostraba que era uno de los inmortales, era sentenciado a muerte. Y yo fuí una de las capturadas.  
Sé que para vosotros esto son tiempos duros, pero creedme. Ha habido tiempos peores. Y para mí, ese fue uno de ellos. Cuando capturaban a monstruos, a veces los emparejaban con otros mewmanos delincuentes... Supongo que bajo la esperanza de que se pelearan y se mataran los unos a los otros. Era una forma un tanto retorcida de librarse de tanto preso sin saltarse su ley.  
A mí me tocó un mewmano de avanzada edad. Yo no quería hablar. Tampoco creía que importara ya que había aceptado que antes o despues me condenarían, ya que soy una de esas inmortales. Él tampoco habló, así que por un tiempo simplemente convivimos pacíficamente.

El conde miró un reloj de arena que tenía. Se había agotado el tiempo. Puso una mueca de disgusto y simplemente lo guardó. Supongo que le había picado la curiosidad demasiado.

\- A los septarianos nos ponían una comida diferente. Horrible. Vomitiva. ¡Gusanos del pantano apestoso!  
\- PUAAAG - gritaron muchos de los chavales  
\- Obviamente no lo comí. Mi extraño compañero me ofreció parte de su comida, pero la rechacé. ¿Para qué? Soy inmortal. No necesito comer.  
\- Pasaron los días, y por la noche sorprendí a mi compañero comiendo aquellos gusanos. Le dije... "o tienes el hambre más atroz que haya conocido o tienes el paladar más insensible". ¿Sabeis que me respondió?

Los chicos y algunos adultos negaron con la cabeza

\- "No los como por hambre. Y, sí, saben horrible. Pero si ven que no comes tu comida y ven que no enfermas ni adelgadas, sabrán que eres una inmortal y te condenarán a muerte"

\- ¡Un mewmano bueno!  
\- Sí, pequeño. Una de las cosas que aprendes en la vida es que aunque sea más probable encontrar buena y mala gente en ciertos sitios, en realidad ni el lugar, ni la especie, ni la apariencia sirven de verdad para saber si una persona es buena o mala. Y este, era un mewmano bueno.  
\- ¿Y qué tenía que ver con Capucha Verde?  
\- A ello voy... Yo me sentía derrotada, porque había aceptado mi muerte. Así que mi compañero intentó animarme. Primero me preguntó por mi vida. Le conté todo. Y luego él me contó su historia. Una historia ligada a "Capucha Verde".

El sólo mencionar el personaje causó una oleada de emoción en los pequeños.

\- Mi compañero era nada más y nada menos, que el antiguo conde del lugar. Sí. No sólo era un mewmano. También era un noble. O al menos lo fué. Tuggoz SharpSpear. Quizás al Conde le suene el nombre.

\- Sí. Un familiar muy lejano, pero notable. Es famoso a su manera...  
\- Tuggoz fue de joven un gran aventurero. Siendo el segundo hermano no contaba con ser el conde de la familia. Le gustaba disfrazarse y mezclarse con el pueblo, sin que le reconocieran, para observar su día a día, y conocer su malestar y sus deseos. Su hermano mayor que fue conde primero, lo tenía en alta estima y aceptaba sus consejos.  
Ya por aquel entonces comenzaba a conocerse el nombre de "Capucha Verde". Un ladrón monstruo que comenzó a robar los almacenes de maiz con éxito. Su hermano el conde mandó reforzar la seguridad, así que Capucha y su gente se fue adaptando, y comenzó a asaltar los carruajes que movían maiz hacia el castillo.  
A Tuggoz le causó curiosidad este personaje, porque oía cosas muy diferentes, así que decidió un día disfrazarse de carretillero y comenzar a acompañar a algunos de los carruajes de maiz hasta encontrarlo... Y un día lo encontró.  
Los secuaces de Capucha era gente muy bien entrenada. Les sorprendieron totalmente. Lograron capturar y atar a todos en un momento... menos a Tuggoz que era un aventurero experimentado y muy bien entrenado. Él intentó defenderse con su espada. Durante el ataque tuvo que quitarse el disfraz, así que le reconocieron. Finalmente, rodeado, le redujeron. Y decidieron que podían aprovechar la ocación para pedir un rescate por el noble.  
\- Además de ladrón... secuestrador... Qué gran héroe. - comentó el conde en bajito.  
\- Oh, no. Se confunde usted, señor conde. Capucha no estaba entre los secuestradores. Era normal para ellos dividirse en grupos ya que solían hacer varios envíos a la vez, para dificultar su intercepción. Cuando Capucha se reencontró con sus seguidores, se enfadó mucho con ellos. "¿Estais locos?", les dijo. "¿Os dais cuenta que moverán cielo y tierra por esto?". Sin embargo los secuaces que habían llevado a mi compañero a nada más y nada menos que el escondite de la banda, así que lo que habían hecho no podía deshacerse sin más. Así que el noble se vió obligado a convivir con los monstruos unos días, mientras Capucha tomaba una decisión.  
Para su sorpresa, descubrió que Capucha era un tipo muy respetuoso. Aquellos ladrones no eran más que los cabeza de familia de un poblado de monstruos y lo que robaban era para comer. Llegó a conversar conCcapucha, y entendió que él sólo quería sobrevivir y, quizás, un poco de justicia.  
Así que intentó convencerlo. "Capucha... te prometo que si me liberas, no diré nada de lo ocurrido y te traeré un cofre de oro. Te lo prometo"

Feliandre le daba dramatismo, cambiando su tono de voz, haciendo una pobre y casi cómica imitación de los personajes de su narración.

\- "Dicen que eres un hombre de palabra. Pero... ¿mantendrás tu palabra si la das a un ladron?"  
"Mantendré mi palabra porque se la doy a un hombre que la merece". y para su sorpresa, Capucha le liberó.  
Varios días despues regresó al bosque. El campamento había desaparecido. Pero no estaba sólo. "No te veo cargar con un cofre de oro" le dijo Capucha desde la espesura. "Tampoco traigo guardia...Lo siento pero mi hermano me pilló sacando oro. Le dije que era para los pobres, pero no se lo tomó bien. Te he traido una bolsa de mi reserva personal... es todo lo que he podido traer hoy. Lo siento".  
"Creí que eras un hombre de palabra." "Lo soy, pero hoy no he podido. Pero puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo.". Y aquel día, el hermano del conde comenzó a espiar para Capucha. Comenzó a pasarle información de por donde movían los impuestos. Lo hacían con mucho más cuidado, pero con la información del noble, capucha comenzó a robar oro en lugar de maiz. Gracias a su acuerdo, tampoco nadie sufrió en los robos. Y la vida de los monstruos mejoró bastante por un tiempo. Fue entonces cuando Capucha comenzó a convertirse en alguien realmente famoso, atrayendo apoyos y enemigos por igual.

Mi compañero de celda fue creando una profunda amistad con Capucha, hasta el punto de trabajar con él en algunas ocasiones. A pesar de ser mewmano, le aceptaron como uno más. Incluso como la propia mano derecha del propio Capucha. Todo iba bien para Capucha, pero no fue lo mismo para los mewmanos. Los costantes robos comenzaron a pasar factura a su hermano, que recibía todas las críticas por "ser incapaz de defender el condado". Al final, en una triste revuelta, el hermano del conde fue asesinado.

Los chicos e incluso algunos adultos se contagiaban de las emociones que contaba a cada palabra. A alguno se les escapó un "Oh" de tristeza.

\- Arrepentido por lo ocurrido, Tuggoz se encontró con Capucha y le dijo que ya no podía continuar. Ahora era el conde, tenía que ocuparse de los suyos. Había descuidado durante demasiado tiempo a su gente hasta el punto de que se sublevaron. Capucha lo entendió, incluso reconoció que quizás lo habían llevado demasiado lejos. Algunos mewmanos ya miraban con recelo como los monstruos prosperaban incluso más que ellos, así que el propio Capucha decidió alejarse de los dominios de su antiguo amigo, ahora conde, y centrarse en algunas aldeas llevadas por su primo, el cual tenía fama de déspota y no era muy apreciado.

El tiempo pasó y para su desgracia, ese primo suyo fue adquiriendo más poder. Capucha ya no tenía ayuda y cometió errores. Pero lo peor pasó para el nuevo conde. Su primo adquirió suficiente poder y le organizó una encerrona. Culparon a Tuggoz por otros delitos inventados que nada tenían nada que ver con Capucha y le organizaron un motín. Tuggoz fue enviado a las mazmorras del castillo. Pero había aprendido muchos trucos con sus amigos ladrones, así que escapó, buscando la ayuda de sus antiguos compañeros de fechorias.

Pero a ellos tampoco les había ido bien. Su primo les había sorprendido en uno de los ataques y murieron varios de ellos. De hecho, el propio Capucha habría recibido un montón de flechas, y estaba justo a punto de morir. En su lecho de muerte, ambos amigos se reencontraron.

Uno de los chicos comenzó a hacer pucheros.

\- Pensaba que esta historia iba a acabar bien.  
\- ¡Oh! No ha terminado. Con mi compañero repudiado, la banda de ladrones a punto de deshacerse y Capucha muerto, mi compañero tomó una decisión. Él tomó su ropa, y les dijo a los miembros de su banda. "Capucha ha sido un amigo y un héroe. Pero Capucha, ante todo, era un simbolo para todos. Hoy ha muerto el portador, pero mientras uno sólo de nosotros siga vivo y mantenga los mismos ideales, Capucha no morirá.". Y poniéndose su traje, él se convirtiió en Capucha...  
\- Espera, espera, espera... - dijo uno de los espectadores - ¿Capucha fue un mewmano?  
\- El segundo Capucha, sí. El Capucha más grande que ha existido jamás.  
\- ¡¿Un noble?! - dijo otro aún más incrédulo.

* * *

Conde Yugg POV  
\- ¿Mi antepasado? - dije con sorpresa

Aunque en el fondo, sabía que tenía sentido. Tuggoz era famoso para nosotros, tanto por las normas de conducta que escribió para sí mismo y quienes le sucerieran, tanto por su conflicto con su primo. El hecho de que esta septariana sepa tanto le da cierta credibilidad. Aunque si es una inmortal, es normal que lo sepa si lo vivió de primera mano. Pero... ¿es la parte de la historia de Capucha cierta?  
Es verdad que era un misterio para nosotros que había pasado con su vida durante tantos años, desde que fue derrocado por primera vez hasta que inició el conflicto por recuperar su lugar. Debo reconocer que la historia de la septariana, aunque bastante excepcional, da mucho sentido a todas las lagunas que tenemos.  
Y si alguien sabía la verdad, ciertamente no quisieron reconocerla. ¿El monstruo ladrón más famoso de la historia de Mewni? ¿Él? Sí... es normal que si es cierto, se haya querido tapar.

\- ¿Antepasado? Creí que era sólo un familiar. - apuntó la princesa  
\- Umm... La historia de mi familia es complicada.  
\- Sí. Sé lo que es eso. - dijo la reina en funciones con un tono que dejaba entrever que había mucho tras esas pocas palabras.

No lo dudaba. Me pregunto si los rumores que dicen que la monstruo que ha causado el caos hace poco es, como dicen, la hija de Eclipsa. Si es así... ¿tuvo dos hijas? ¿O, como ha pasado en otras familias, la actual reina desciende de otro linaje? Pero tienen magia... Sospecho que los secretos de los Butterfly son incluso mayores que los nuestros.

\- Bueno... El caso es que el conde conocía como nadie como funcionaban las cosas. Era un gran estratega, tenía la información y algunos contactos aún leales dentro. Con todo eso, regresaron los actos de Capucha aún más audaces que antes. Claro que por detrás había una historia mucho más complicada. Actuaba tanto por justicia hacia él y su hermano fallecido, como por los monstruos y el pueblo, ahora ahogado por los impuestos de su avaricioso primo. Fue entonces cuando ocurrieron algunas de las anécdotas más famosas de su leyenda. Tardaría demasiado en contarlas todas. El tiempo fue pasando y un día, en un curioso capricho del destino, sucesos muy similares que llevaron a mi compañero a conocer al primer Capucha, le llevaron a él a conocer a Lady SongBird... Una noble venida a menos por la partición familiar, secuestrada por algunos de sus seguidores.  
El caso es que se conocieron, se enamoraron, la mujer abandonó su vida como noble para ser la seguidora del ladrón justiciero hasta que se quedó embarazada.

Con razón esa parte de la historia de Tuggoz nunca estuvo clara, pensé. Si Tuggoz había estado en el exilio, como conoció a su esposa y cómo desaparecieron por un tiempo, era otra laguna. Aunque claro... esta historia es una de las más viejas. Hablamos de los primeros de nuestro clan, que se inicia con la llegada de los nuestros a Mewni. Nuestra familia es una de las pocas que está aquí desde el principio, al lado de las Butterfly desde el primer día.  
Pero cuanto más se retrocede, más dudosos son los registros que tenemos de aquella época. Muchos son escritos sobre historias a su vez más viejas. Pocos datos directos quedan ya de aquel entonces.

\- Fue entonces cuando, dándose cuenta de lo que significaría su hijo, decidió alejarse de aquella vida. Pasó el puesto de Capucha a sus seguidores más cercanos, que comenzaron a turnarse, y él regresó a su vida como noble. Escalando desde abajo se unió a algunos mewmanos que se habían sublevado, contó parte de su historia, como antiguo conde destronado pues le creían muerto, y comenzó una larga rebelión que acabaría destronando a su primo, y pasando a otro familiar más digno, bajo la promesa de que su hijo obtendría el título de Conde cuando llegara a la edad adecuada.

Sí... Eso tiene sentido. Por eso volvió a la luz. Por eso intentó retomar su vida.

\- Fue más adelante, cuando disfrazado de otra identidad, ayudando a sus antiguos compañeros, fue capturado como "simpatizante de los monstruos". Ni como conde, ni como Capucha, fue tratado como un simple delincuente común y acabó en la mazmorra a mi lado.

Aquí a septariana ha recortado todo. Claro... no es la historia de capucha, sino del Conde. Es la parte que tanta importancia damos nosotros. Pero su segunda desaparición fue otro misterio. ¿Simpatizante de los monstruos bajo una identidad secreta? Sí... Por fantasiosa que suene... es una posibilidad que perfectamente pudo ocurrir. Quien sabe... quizás despues de todo la historia fue real.

La reptil se paró unos segundos.

\- Es triste que acabara así - dijo uno de los monstruos.  
\- Él no lo vió igual. Tal y como me dijo, había vivido una larga vida, llena de emociones. Confiaba en que había dejado a su esposa y su hijo en una buena posición, que por cierto fue cierto, y no se arrepintió de nada de lo que hizo. Para él, fue un acto heroico morir allí por sus amigos, por una causa justa. Sólo había una cosa una cosa que le carcomía.

\- ¿Qué era?  
\- Mientras estábamos allí, me contó una estrategia para huir que llevaría algo de tiempo. Sin embargo, él enfermó y comenzó a temer acabar allí sus días. Me contó que, el tiempo que había estado lejos de sus compañeros de fechorías había escuchado actos que le habían preocupado. Que sus compañeros parecían haber olvidado para qué hacían las cosas. Así que quería recordarles cual era su propósito. Viendo que podía fallecer antes de poder hacerlo, me pidió que si sólo yo escapaba con vida, les hiciera llegar sus ideas a sus compañeros y yo acepté. Era una declaración sobre como se veía a sí mismos y también una advertencia a los suyos, para que no perdieran su camino. Decía algo así.

"Nosotros no somos simples ladrones comunes. Somos ladrones justicieros. No hacemos nuestros actos por codicia, sino por restitución de lo que es correcto. No robamos porque es fácil, sino porque ninguna otra vía para mejorar es posible. Si arando el campo pudieramos crear un mundo mejor, campesinos seríamos. Si pudieramos prosperar trabajando creando cosas, la labor manual sería nuestro oficio. Pero los que gobiernan no nos dejan opción al trabajo propio, así que restituimos el producto del trabajo ajeno porque se nos ha robado el derecho al trabajo común y su justo fruto.

Sabed ladrones, que no os podreis llamar justicieros si robais al que ya está siendo robado. Atacad sólo al que tiene beneficio injusto. No busqueis codicia, o sereis igual que aquellos a quienes condenais. Evitad dañar a nadie en vuestros actos. No quiteis a nadie lo que tiene para él un valor sentimental pues ese es un valor siempre personal que se destruye en el robo. Quedaros sólo lo que necesiteis para sobrevivir y continuar la labor y repartid todo lo demás entre los más necesitados pues son ellos los que más sufren y los que son merecedores de justicia. No mireis su especie, ni su origen, sólo si son necesitados, pues esta no es una guerra de especies ni es un conflicto particular.

Recordad que sois, ante todo, justicieros. Si algún día las circunstancias cambian y sólo podeis escoger entre ser justicieros o ser ladrones, escoged ser lo primero, pues ser lo que sois nunca ha sido una meta ni un modo de ganarse la vida, sino un camino para conseguir el fin de un mundo mejor. Y si veis que un compañero se desvía de este camino, no tengais miedo en recordárselo, pues la tentación es grande y la línea que separa la justicia de la justificación es fina.

Recordad que estos principios e ideales es lo que os hace únicos y dignos de admiración. No flaqueeis y caigais en los caminos fáciles pero erróneos. Podríais acabar siendo el mismo mal que deseais combatir.

Un fuerte abrazo de vuestro antiguo compañero Capucha Verde."

Un monstruo comenzó a aplaudir ante las inspiradoras palabras y otros pocos se unieron, pero la reptil les cortó con un gesto moviendo sus manos con los brazos horizontales al frente moviéndolos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

\- Era un buen resumen de sus ideas. Yo ya había logrado librarme de mis cadenas y me faltaba poco para llevar a cabo el plan, pero la salud de mi compañero se resintió y finalmente falleció.  
\- Nooo - se quejó uno de los pequeños.

\- Recordad que Capucha fueron varias personas, pero era ante todo ideales. Unos ideales que había prometido llevarle a sus antiguos compañeros. Y cumplí mi promesa. Encontré aquella antigua hermandad de ladrones. Tal y como había temido mi compañero, se habían malogrado. La hermandad era ahora más un gremio que actuaba por su propio beneficio. Lo que daban a los pobres era más en concepto de espías, no de intentar acabar con la pobreza.  
Cuando les llevé el mensaje de Capucha se rieron de mí y me echaron a patadas y me dijeron que no regresara nunca. Yo me fuí, y no volví a saber de ellos prácticamente hasta hoy...

Nuevamente volvió a reinar el silencio.

\- ¿Ya está? ¿La historia acaba aquí?

El chico de antes protestó

\- ¡La historia incluso acaba peor!

\- Bueno... Eso depende... Decidme... ¿creeis que habría sido mejor si sus compañeros le hubieran escuchado? ¿Si hubieran regresado a sus actos de justicia en lugar de ser símplemente ladrones?  
\- Siiiii - gritaron varios niños.

\- Pues sabed que esto pasó hace mucho, mucho, MUUUUUUCHO tiempo. Aquel gremio se fragmentó... pero aquellas formas y actos tuvieron eco en el tiempo. ¿Acaso no sigue habiendo pacto de silencio entre los ladrones? ¿Acaso no se entiende más justificado el robo de maiz que de joyas?  
Vosotros sois los descendientes de aquellos ladrones, por lo que la historia aún no ha terminado. Así que la cuestión es... ¿elegireis seguir los principios justicieros de Capucha?  
Es muy fácil juzgar a los personajes de actos en los que no estamos envueltos, vistos en las historias de buenos y malos. Pero hete aquí que estamos en este momento ante un acto de robo justo en este momento. Aunque el conde no os guste, le han robado cosas con gran valor sentimental. Un acto muy diferente a lo que Capucha consideraba justo. Y estoy convencida que si se está esforzando tanto por recuperarlo no es por el valor monetario que tiene.  
Estoy casi segura de que incluso estaría dispuesto a pagar su valor equivalente a cambio de una devolución anónima.  
\- ¡Eh! ¡No hables en mi nombre, reptil!  
\- ¡Sisisisí...! - dijo la princesa - Si el Conde no puede poner el dinero, lo pondrá el propio tesoro Butterfly. - dijo cubriendo al conde.

\- Así que... ¿cómo acabará la historia? Eso... es lo que teneis que decidir los próximos minutos.

Los monstruos comenzaron a hablar confusos. A algunos sus caras habían cambiado a disgusto en las últimas frases de la mujer reptil.

Tras un minuto mientras ellos discutían se acercó a mí.

\- Gracias, conde, por darme esta oportunidad.  
\- Se ha excedido de sus cinco minutos por mucho.  
\- ¡Oh! Los cinco minutos no eran para contar la historia, sino para lograr su atención a la historia.

Por primera vez compruebo que la conocida forma de pensar de los septarianos no es una leyenda. Contra los retorcidos reptiles siempre hay que estar prevenido.

\- No vuelva a hablar en mi nombre. Lo que dijo de pagar por el tesoro...  
\- Señor conde - cortó la reina en funciones a nuestra conversación con la reptíl. - He estado pensando en lo que ha dicho... del valor de las cosas.  
\- Hmmmppp... ¿Cree usted que es apropiado recompensar a los ladrones pagándoles por devolver las cosas? Así sólo lograremos que deseen volver a robar.  
\- Pero... ¿No es verdad que esto lo hace por el valor sentimental de las cosas? Estaba pensando... si ellos al final no saben nada...  
\- Si encubren a los ladrones, querrá decir.  
\- Sí, bueno... lo que sea... Estoy convencida de que las cosas apareceran en el mercado negro. Hablando con cierta gente... casi seguro que podemos recuperar la mayor parte de las cosas símplemente pagándolas. ¿No cree que eso es mejor que presionar a la gente?  
\- No es tan sencillo.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¿Esto es símplemente un tema de orgullo para usted?  
\- ¡Es mucho más complicado de lo que se imagina!  
\- ¡Pues explíquemelo! ¿Se puede saber por qué no podemos símplemente recomprar las cosas? ¡Le ofrezco pagar la factura!

Aggg... Qué demonios. Supongo que iba a enterarse tarde o temprano.

Cogí a la reina-princesa de la mano y la llevé más lejos del sitio donde estábamos, para que no nos oyeran.  
Le señalé con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha el anillo que portaba en la izquierda.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo confusa  
\- ¿Sabe lo que es esto?  
\- ¿Un anillo?  
\- ¡Que perspicaz! ¿Algo más?  
\- Supongo que tiene algo más... que no veo. ¿Me lo va a explicar?  
\- Es un anillo familiar. Sólo hay dos de estos, el del conde y el del heredero que se le otorga al cumplir la edad. El símbolo que lleva es a la vez un sello. Es equivalente a nuestra firma...  
\- Ok... - dijo la princesa confusa.  
\- Mi hijo aún no tiene la edad. El anillo de mi padre estaba allí. Es una de las piezas robadas.  
\- Oh... Lo... siento...  
\- No quiero su compasión.  
\- Pero bueno... ¿Tanto cuesta forjar un nuevo anillo?  
\- Esa no es la cuestión. Quiero que entienda. ¡Con ese sello pueden falsificar documentos en nuestro nombre! ¿Entiende la gravedad del asunto? ordenar nuevas rutas al transporte de recursos del condado, firmar leyes falsas, ¡declarar la guerra! ¡Es un asunto muy serio!  
\- ¡Oh! Pero... ¿por qué no lo ha dicho antes?  
\- Porque lo más probable es que los ladrones ni sepan el verdadero valor de lo que tienen entre manos. Fue un error terrible por mi parte, ¿entiende? Un objeto tan valioso jamás debería haber estado en esa sala. Símplemente para mí era... el anillo de mi padre. Debía estar con sus recuerdos... ¡Pero fue una estupidez! ¡Tenía que estar en el tesoro, custodiado con toda la seguridad posible! Si ahora pongo una recompensa especial por el anillo, ellos sabrán que tiene un valor especial y entonces averiguarán cual es. ¡Estamos jugando con muchas vidas, majestad! ¡Por eso tengo que recuperar ese anillo YA!

La mirada de la reina pareció comprender por fin. Acabando la conversación advertí que la septariana nos observaba con detenimiento, esperando a que acabáramos.  
El escudero de la princesa-reina se acercó entonces para hablar con ella.

\- La historia esta de capucha... ¿qué parte es real y qué parte inventada?  
\- Toda es real.  
\- ¿Seguro?... Porque los paralelismos con nuestra historia de ficción son ... demasiados. Me resulta curioso... y poco creible.  
\- Bueno... Tú dices que en la Tierra es una historia de ficción, ¿no?  
\- Sí... Creo que se remonta a nuestra edad media.  
\- Pues si la historia es real para nosotros... ¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizás un terrestre vino a Mewni y luego la contó allí. O quizás un mewmano acabó en la Tierra.  
\- ¿Eso es posible?  
\- Sí, claro... Los portales a la Tierra ha estado abiertos desde que Hekapoo está por aqí. Además, hay otra forma de crear portales... Una vez conocí un brujo exiliado terrestre...  
\- ¿Un brujo terrestre? En la Tierra no hay magia...  
\- ¡Claro que la hay!  
\- Hey... Es el momento. - apuntó la princesa señalando a la gente mientras se organizaba para responder. Tuve una mala sensación al ver como apartaban a los chicos de nuevo y los hombres más fuertes se ponían delante.  
\- ¿Y bien?  
\- No tenemos nada de ese botín, y nadie sabe nada. - respondió un monstruo musculoso con cara de pocos amigos.  
\- Sabía que esto iba a acabar así.

* * *

Star POV

Nonononono... Con todo lo que hemos hecho. Con todo lo que les ha contado Feliandre... Todo... ¿Para nada? Tiene que haber algo... Tengo que impedirlo de alguna manera.

\- No... Yugg... Tiene que haber otra forma.  
\- Apártese, Butterfly. Todo esto sólo ha servido para retrasarme. ¿No ve que está poniendo a todo su propio reino el peligro por defender a estos monstruos... sin honor?

Me empujó para quitarme de en medio. Me dieron ganas de devolvérsela. De transformarme y darle una lección... Pero... ¿no tenía razón en el fondo? ¿Por qué tengo que elegir entre unos y otros? ¿Es siempre así? ¿Es imposible la paz?

Demasiadas veces me lo habían dicho. BuffFrog. Mi madre. Incluso la loca de Jelly Goodwell. Juntar monstruos y mewmanos acaba siempre así. Ni siquiera una septariana casi tan vieja como todo el reino Butterfly pudo convencerlos de otra cosa.

Feliandre se puso delante del Conde.

\- Espere... Esto no es necesario.  
\- Ha sido un digno intento, pero ha fracasado. Ahora apártese o será tratada como una más.  
\- No es necesario que haga esto, porque yo he robado su castillo.  
\- ¿Eeeeehhh? - se escapó por mi boca.

Lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué decía ahora Feliandre eso?

\- ¿De qué está hablando? Usted dijo que no es de aquí. ¡Déje de molestar y apártese! - dijo el Conde quien evidentemente no se creyó una palabra  
\- Señor Conde... Le repito. Me considero culpable del delito. Única responsable en este lugar de lo cometido. Lléveme a mí y deje a esta gente en paz.  
\- Ambos sabemos que lo que dice es falso y absurdo.  
\- ¿Y no es cierto que usted presionará a esta gente inocente para obtener una información que no poseen?  
\- Eso está por ver.  
\- Sacará más de llevarme a mí que de destruir sus hogares, se lo garantizo. - dijo hablando con una voz autoritaria que impresionaba.

El Conde la miró atentamente a los ojos...

\- Usted es una septaria inmortal... Sabe que si luego no habla, se le aplicarán medios más expeditivos. Y siendo usted lo que es... ¿sabe que medios serán esos?  
\- ¿Mutilación quizás?  
\- Con fuego... Trozo a trozo. Y veneno... Dicen que algunos venenos os hace sufrir mucho. Y unos pocos hasta os pueden crear daños que ni su capacidad puede corregir.

Los que estaban allí se estremecieron. La tortura no era tan rara, pero no es fácil ponerse en la piel de un ser inmortal que puede ser torturado incansablemente durante siglos.

\- Feliandre... ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! - gritó BuffFrog  
\- No, querido amigo... Esto... es necesario.

Y exploté.

\- ¿Qué diablos está haciendo, Conde? ¡Esto es tan inútil como destruirles las casas! ¡E infinítamente más cruel! ¡No le creía capaz de eso!  
\- ¡Usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz! ¡Y tengo buenos motivos para esto!  
\- ¡No! ¡No si es inútil!  
\- ¡A mí no me lo diga! ¡Dígaselo a ellos, que se quedan inmóviles antes que proteger a quien les ha ayudado! ¡No protegen a los ladrones por ningún código de honor! ¡Lo hacen por miedo!  
\- ¡Vamos... amigos! ¡No podemos dejar que se la lleve siendo inocente! Si no podemos darle lo que quiere, ¡demostrémosle que no somos cobardes! - dijo BuffFrog animándolos a la lucha para evitar que se llevaran a nuestra amiga.

Pero un montón de monstruos dieron varios pasos atrás.

\- No me lo puedo creer... - dijo decepcionado - Con todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros. ¿No os dais cuenta que aún la necesitamos para irnos de aquí?

Pero los monstruos siguieron sin moverse, salvo unos pocos que juraría que conocía, de los tiempos de Ludo.

El Conde tenía razón. No era ningún tema de honor. Sólo era miedo.

\- ¡Esperad! - dijo un monstruo que estaba atrás del todo - ¡BuffFrog! Yo... ¡quiero hablar contigo!  
\- ¿Tienes algo que ver con el robo? ¿Vas a confesar? - dijo el Conde.  
\- ¡Hablaré con BuffFrog únicamente!

BuffFrog y el monstruo se separaron a cierta distancia y comenzaron a cuchichear.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Feliandre?  
\- Porque intuyo que hay mucho en juego, ¿verdad Conde? - dijo para despues indicar con su dedo íncide un anillo que no portaba. El mismo gesto que el Conde había hecho hace un rato.  
\- Nos observó...  
\- Sí. Y me imagino que eso significa que hay un sello de su familia moviéndose por ahí... Hay mucho en juego, ¿verdad?

El conde estaba impresionado por la capacidad de observación de la reptil.

\- Veo que la reputación de los septarianos es merecida.  
\- Vale... Es importante recuperar ese dichoso anillo. Pero... ¿qué tiene eso que ver con condenarse de esa forma tan tonta? ¿Y usted, Yugg? ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a torturarla? Sabe de sobra que no sabe nada.  
\- Veo, princesa, que aún tiene mucho que aprender... Yo no la habría torturado. ¿Qué clase de sádico se cree que soy? Una cosa es que esté dispuesto a lo que sea necesario para recuperar el anillo y otra que haya sufrir a alguien sabiendo que no sirve para nada.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Se han marcado un farol, Star. Como en el poker. - me dijo Marco al oido.  
\- Oooohh.

Me sentí como una tonta... Ambos, Yugg y Feliandre habían jugado a un juego delante de mis narices y no me había enterado. Incluso Marco se enteró de la jugada. Es cierto que me queda mucho por aprender.

BuffFrog y el monstruo volvieron por fín...  
\- Díselo - le animó BuffFrog  
\- Yo... Le contaré lo que sé... Sólo se esto... se lo juro. - dijo en voz baja  
\- Adelante...  
\- Llevo pasando por una mala racha... y... bueno... ¿conoce las caravanas del paso del oeste?  
\- ¿Las nómadas?  
\- Sí... En la zona neutral. A veces acude más gente... Montan una tienda extra... es discreto... Y la gente habla... y negocia... ofrecen... "trabajos"... poco ortodoxos.  
\- Delictivos, querrá decir.  
\- A veces... Me ofrecieron un trabajo... en el castillo. Era un robo. No me gustó como sonaba así que les dije que no.  
\- ¿Así que los encontraré allí?  
\- No. Se mueven. Como no entré al trabajo no me dieron los detalles. Pero algunos de los que se reunieron les he visto en la dimensión de la Niebla. Es posible que alguno se haya ido de la lengua allí. Hay una taberna que suelen frecuentar gente allí. Le puedo dar la dirección.  
\- Mmmm... Supongo que es la mejor pista que podemos obtener. Bien... Quiero un registo de cada casa. Os prometo que si nos dejais hacer, haremos lo posible por no causar daños.  
\- Se puede hacer... ¿verdad BuffFrog? - le presionó Feliandre  
\- Está bien... Creo que despues de lo que ha pasado, la gente aceptará.  
\- Bien... Cuando mis guardias hayan terminado, nos retiraremos.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Me alegra que todo haya acabado bien! - dejé salir mi entusiasmo.  
\- No mucho - cortó el conde -. El anillo sigue sin aparecer y sospecho que no lo hará o tardará demasiado. Me temo que tendré que informar de su desaparición a los condados y reinos vecinos para invalidar cualquier uso importante del anillo que se pueda hacer por ahora y firmar todo a mano. ¡Maldición! ¡Voy a ser el hazmerreir de la corte!  
\- Bueno... Eso es mejor que una guerra, ¿no?  
\- Mientras no se recupere el anillo, sigue habiendo peligro.  
\- La gente va a estar molesta por dejar a sus soldados hacer. Es un precedente que nadie quiere... - dijo BuffFrog  
\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, amigo? - le replicó Feliandre - El mundo avanza en la dirección correcta cuando todos hacen concesiones. Hoy todos se han esforzado un poco, y las cosas se han resuelto pacíficamente.  
\- ¿Y este es el camino correcto...? Pues es frustrante.  
\- Igualmente - convino el conde  
\- Las cosas de verdad requieren esfuerzo y constancia. Hoy se ha caminado en la dirección correcta.

BuffFrog y el Conde acusaban el cansancio. Feliandre, claro, estaba igual que siempre. Es lo que tiene ser una septariana inmortal. Pero yo me sentía pletórica.  
Hoy había logrado demostrarme a mí misma que a veces el esfuerzo da fruto. Sí... sólo había sido un día. Quizás la próxima vez no tengamos tanta suerte.

Pero hoy el conflicto se había evitado. Quizás, despues de todo, podría marcar una diferencia siendo la reina. Quizás era un buen momento para regresar al castillo y leer. Creo que tenemos por ahí un libro de Capucha Verde.


	19. SkyWynne

Star POV

\- ¡Habría que cristalizarlos a todos!  
\- ¡Relájate Rombulus! - protestó Hekapoo  
\- El número de robos de los monstruos se ha multiplicado. - explicaba Gaspar mientras leía un papel larguísimo de temas a tratar.  
\- ¡Todo mi esfuerzo para nada!  
\- Puede deberías solucionarlo pronto - dijo Hekapoo -. La gente está cada vez más enfadada.  
\- Sí... - retomó la palabra Gaspar. - Varios de tus votos podrían depender de ello. Recuerda que tu abuelo te retiró el voto justo por eso. La fiesta de la Mewnindependencia podría ser una buena oportunidad para mostrar tu apoyo a los mewmanos mostrándolos como héroes.  
\- Pero... ¿eso no hará enfadar a los monstruos?  
\- Probablemente.  
\- ¿Y no hay ninguna forma de lograr solucionarlo mejor?  
\- ¡CRISTALIZARLOS!  
\- ¿Quieres parar ya, Rómbulus? - insistió Hekapoo - ¡Me estás dando dolor de cabeza!  
\- Aaaaahhh... Estas reuniones son exasperantes. - dije recostando la cabeza hacia atrás.  
\- Sí. Especialmente por Rómbulus. Es igual de molesto en tus sueños que en el mundo real.  
\- ¡Glossarick!  
\- Hola, Star.  
\- Entonces... ¡Esto es un sueño!  
\- Lo es...  
\- Gracias a Mewni. - dije mientras me descalzaba y apoyaba mis pies por fin libres de presión sobre la mesa - Aaaaah... Mucho mejor.

Dejé que las quejas de los personajes de mi sueño se convirtieran en un murmullo de fondo que trataba de ignorar.

\- ¿Quieres un pudding?  
\- Naaa... Mira... Ahora invoco mis propios cereales azucarados...  
\- ¡Genial! Me alegro que estés dando un uso realmente útil a tus poderes... ¿Puedo probar?  
\- ¡Claro!  
\- Mmmmm... Sí que están ricos, sí... ¿Puedo quedármelos?

Que raro...

\- ¿Prefieres mis cereales a tu pudding?  
\- Oh. Tomo más cosas que pudding, ¿sabes?  
\- Lo sé de sobra pero...

Glossarick parecía disfrutar demasiado de mis cereales... Algo no cuadra.

\- Tú no eres Glossarick, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Claro que soy yo!  
\- Noooooo... Tú eres un Glossarick inventado. Parte de mi sueño.  
\- No, Star. Soy yo.  
\- No me engañas.  
\- No... De verdad... Soy yo... Ponme a prueba.

Pensé un poco...

\- Eso es... Ya verás... - dije mientras me lanzaba a la acción  
\- Pero princesa - dijo mi Gaspar imaginado.  
\- ¿Qué estais haciendo? - dijo Hekapoo colorada  
\- AAaaaaaaAAAaaaa - seguía protestando Rómbulus, agitando los brazos como un loco

Y es que me estaba desnudando. Y ahí estaba... este "Glossarick" mirando como si nada.

\- Star... ¿Qué pretendes lograr desnudándote?  
\- ¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que eras fruto de mi imaginación!  
\- ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? - dijo mirándome inquisitoriamente.  
\- ¡Porque cualquier persona decente se estaría tapando la cara! ¡Hace rato!  
\- Eso es una tontería, Star. El tema de la ropa es algo cultural... ¿Sabías que hay lugares donde la gente le gusta vivir sin ropa?  
\- Sí... En las cavernas... ¡JA! No me engañas... falso Glossarick...  
\- No, Star... Es cierto. Pregunta a Marco cuando despiertes. Hay lugares en la Tierra donde lo hacen también. Se llaman zonas nudistas.  
\- Ah... ¿Sí?  
Oh... no... Nonononono... Un dato preciso y desconocido... O tengo mucha imaginación o...  
Noté como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo iba hacia mi cabeza.

\- Tú... eres de verdad... Glossarick.  
\- Sí  
\- Y yo estoy desnuda.

Glossarick se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡No mires! - dije volteando mi cuerpo - ¡Pervertido! ¡Cómo te atreves!  
\- Mnnaa. Ya te he visto desnuda... como a casi todas las reinas. ¿Sabes que he estado en casi todos los partos de las Butterfly? Una especie de tradición.  
\- ¡Eso no cuenta... era un bebé!  
\- Cierto... Pero tu madre no. A ella no pareció importarle. Decía que me veía como un médico... ¿No decías que tú me veías como un viejo monje o algo así?  
\- ¿Donde demonios he metido el sujetador?  
\- Estás nerviosa, Star... Todo aquí salvo yo es parte de tu imaginación. Así que si temes perder el sujetador... tu sujetador puede desaparecer.  
\- ¡Donde se ha metido!  
\- Tranquilízate Star... Todos sabemos lo que hay detrás de la ropa. Además, no es como si fuera de tu misma especie y pudiera estimularme o algo.  
\- ¡Calla! ¡Cállate! - dije mientras me vestía a toda prisa, con la ropa que había en el suelo. Faltaban prendas.  
\- No... De verdad, Star. No te preocupes. Hay que saber aceptar tu cuerpo. Mira... - dijo chasqueando sus dedos

Y su ropa desapareció.

\- ¡Pero qué haces!  
\- Demostrarte que no tiene importancia... ¿Ves? Ya me has visto. Estamos en igualdad de condiciones.  
\- ¡TAPA ESO YA!  
\- ¿Qué? Es la demostración más palpable de que verte desnuda no me afecta lo más mínimo. ¿Ves cómo la tengo? Como un colgajo.  
\- ¡Por todo el maiz de Mewni! ¡Que pare esta pesadilla!  
\- No le des importancia... No es como si yo fuera Marco o algo así.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala y Marco apareció por ella.

\- Star... Tengo que... Star... ¿Qué haces desnuda en medio de una reunión?  
\- ¡No me mires!

La mirada de Marco se hizo algo despectiva.

\- Tampoco es como si hubiera mucho que mirar... - y se fué cerrando la puerta  
\- Yo... Yo...  
\- Ignóralo, Star... Sabes perfectamente que el verdadero Marco jamás te diría algo como eso. Además, ¿no deberías preocuparte de gustarle únicamente a tu novio? Ya sabes... el de los cuernos.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez pasó Tom... y detrás Marco. Y la expresión se repitió en ambos  
\- Tenías razón, Marco. Está totalmente plana.  
\- ¿Ves? Ya te dije que era relleno.  
\- Uau... Tienes una conciencia verdaderamente cruel. - comentó Glossarick

Menos mal que era un sueño y ahora era consciente de ello... porque me sentía como en una de esas ocasiones de mi vida donde todo se vuelve un embarazoso embrollo.

\- No sé qué ves en ella. - siguió comentando mi imaginado Marco con Tom  
\- ¡Dímelo tú... que la has besado!  
\- ¡Fue para salir de la cabina... ya te lo dije! ¿Y por qué sales tú con Star?  
\- Porque soy un príncipe y es la única princesa que me soporta.  
\- Eres un novio horrible... Al menos yo estoy con ella porque es una buena amiga.  
\- ¡RETIRA ESO! ¡SOY UN BUEN NOVIO!  
\- NO. NO LO ERES.

Y Marco y Tom se pusieron a pelear.

\- Oh... No... Otra vez este sueño recurrente.  
\- Dos pretendientes, ¿eh? - comentó Glossarick distraido - Bueno... Es normal a tu edad, Star.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Ya sabes... La naturaleza no puede pararse.  
\- No me eches la charla de la mewbertad, Glossarick. Eso ya lo he dejado atrás.  
\- Sí... pero tu cuerpo sigue sufriendo una montaña rusa de emociones. Ya sabes... hormonas y eso. Es normal que tu líbido esté un poco descontrolada. - decía mientras se ponía unas ropas. ¿De donde las había sacado?  
\- Mi líbido está bien... gracias

En ese momento, el Marco adulto apareció por la puerta, aún a pesar de la presencia del otro Marco.

\- ¿Qué decías? - apuntó Glossarick mientras me miraba de esa forma que dice "Ya te lo dije".  
\- Esto...  
\- Avísame cuando hayas crecido, muñeca. - me dijo desde lo lejos ese segundo Marco con abdominales de hierro, guiñandome un ojo y señalándome con su dedo índice en pose de tipo duro - Mientras tanto... ¿Te apetece un rodeo, Hekapoo?  
\- Ya tardabas en pedírmelo, Mister Músculos... ¡Adios, pringados!

Y ambos adultos se fueron en el ciclodragón de Marco.

La estampa que quedaba era absurda. Rómbulus seguía gritando sin sentido moviendo sus brazos intentando llamar la atención. Marco y Tom seguían peleándose. Gaspar seguía sentado en su silla, esperando una reunión inexistente.  
Y yo, ahí, medio desnuda, sin un sostén ni camiseta que ponerme. Se había esfumado.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, Star. Esto no es más que la representación en imágenes de tus pensamientos subconscientes. Si aceptas tu cuerpo, la ropa reaparecerá.  
\- Oye... Yo estoy a gusto con mi cuerpo.

Marco y Tom se detuvieron en seco. Me miraron fijamente y gritaron.  
\- ¡Plana! ¡Plana! ¡Plana!  
\- ¡Callaros vosotros dos!  
Se miraron entre ellos y repitieron en voz baja...  
\- Plana... plana... plana...  
\- No te estás aceptando... Star. - insistió Glossarick. - No puedes mentir a tu mente.  
\- MMMmmmmm. ¡Vale! ¡Lo confieso! ¡Sí! ¡Creo que no soy atractiva! Sí... Mona y tal como me dicen mis padres. Mona como un bebé... como una niña. ¡Tengo quince años! ¡Ya debería... ya sabes! - dije mientras gesticulaba con mis manos sobre mis pechos - Debería ser más mujer.  
\- Star... Tu cuerpo es normal para tu edad.  
\- ¡Mentira! ¡Mira como es Jackie! ¡Y ya hace más de medio año de la última vez que la ví! Mi cuerpo ya debería...ir cambiando...  
\- Cada mujer tiene su ritmo, Star. Mira...

Un rayo salió de la joya de la cabeza de Glossarick e iluminó una pared como se fuera un proyector, mostrando un vídeo.

\- ¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso, Glossarick?  
\- Esto es un sueño, Star. Aquí podemos hacer muchas cosas... Tú observa.

Era mi madre... muy jóven. Y mi padre... que se veía muy cambiado como chico adolescente.

\- ¡Feliz quince años, Moon! - gritó un jovencísimo River muy diferente al actual y algunos conocidos de mi madre

\- ¿Ves como era tu madre a tu edad? Prácticamente has heredado su cuerpo. Y mira como es ahora.  
\- Ojalá tengas razón.  
\- ¡Claro que la tengo! Además, tampoco pasa nada si heredas rasgos de tu padre. De jóvenes tenía más pecho él que Moon. - dijo mientras los pechos de su cuerpo engordaron imitando su recuerdo  
\- Puag. ¿Era necesario que fueras tan explicito?  
\- Bueno... Ha funcionado, ¿no?  
\- ¡Oh!

Estaba vestida otra vez. ¿Cuando había ocurrido?

\- Glossarick... Esto... ¿Podrías no contarle esto a nadie?  
\- Tranquila Star. Sería igual de embarazoso para los dos. Y no me arriesgaría a que tu madre se enfadara.  
\- Oh... Mamá sigue igual.  
\- Lo sé. Pero... por si acaso preferiría no arriesgarme... La última vez me obligó a asistir a todas las reuniones de la Alta Comisión... - suspiró - al lado de Rómbulus.

Ambos miramos a mi Rómbulus soñado que seguía igual... gritando sin mucho sentido, como el día del juicio de Eclipsa.

\- Entiendo.  
\- Sigue siendo mejor que cuando era jóven... Me obligaba a escuchar los discos que le enviaba tu padre...  
\- Oh... La famosa música tradicional de los Johansen.  
\- Sí... - dijo con desgana. No pude evitar dejar escapar una risita.  
\- De todas formas, el record de tortura lo tiene Eclipsa. Llevaba el libro a navegar... y me dejaba al lado de los barriles de pescado... durante días. Sin hielo... ¿Sabes como huele el pescado retrasado?

Con razón no reaccionó cuando le tiramos al cubo de basura, el día que se "enfadó"... aunque al final resultaba que estaba echándole cuento, para que yo me esforzara.

\- Así que ya ves... Tengo un largo historial de tortura Butterfly. Aún tengo que ver que ideas tú para molestarme.  
\- ¿Significa eso que vas a volver?  
\- A su debido tiempo, Star. A su debido tiempo.  
\- ¿Y qué haces aquí?  
\- Ah... Sí... Sentí que tenía que ayudarte con algo, y como estaba libre...  
\- ¿Con qué? ¿Una lección o algo? Si la lección es que desnudarse para comprobar si estás en un sueño es un idea horrible... creo que ya la he aprendido.  
\- Es una buena lección, sí. Pero no creo que sea eso. ¿Hay algo más que te ronde por la cabeza?  
\- Déjame pensar... Tengo un problema amoroso - dije mientras señalé a mis Tom y Marco soñados -, intento ayudar a los monstruos a mejorar sus condiciones mientras muchos mewmanos los quieren fuera, tengo un septariano con planes malignos que no conozco con exactitud que ha montado una guerra entre los SpiderBite y los Waterfolk... también ha sitiado el bosque con unos monolitos que suprimen la magia y que bloquean los portales y mamá sigue sin recuperar sus recuerdos... Y creo que me olvido de algo que ahora no recuerdo...  
\- Se te acumula el trabajo.  
\- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?  
\- Y dime... ¿Cual te preocupa más en este momento?  
\- No sé... Todos son problemáticos.  
\- Bueno... ¿Y en cual deseas concentrarte?

Me encogí de hombros

De repente, nos fijamos que en la sala ya sólo estaba Gaspar. Tanto Rómbulus como Tom y Marco se habían esfumado

\- ¿Me permite sugerirle el tema de la Mewnindependencia? - dijo ese Gaspar onírico.  
\- Supongo que es un problema como otro cualquiera... ¿Alguna sugerencia, Glossarick?  
\- ¿Cual es el problema exáctamente?  
\- Pues que si hago una representación al uso, los monstruos se decepcionarán conmigo y pensarán que soy una reina como todas las demás. Y si hiciera una representación más neutral o a favor de los monstruos, podría costarme unos votos para la regencia.  
\- ¿Ajá?  
\- ¿Alguna sugerencia?  
\- Escoje una. Seguro que funciona.  
\- ¿Así es como escojen las reinas? ¿Al azar?

Glossarick se encogió de hombros  
\- Cuando las dos opciones son igual de buenas o malas, no merece la pena perder el tiempo. Escoge la que sea.  
\- Eso no ayuda.  
\- ¿Y qué esperabas que te dijera? Esa elección es tuya.  
\- No quería que eligieras por mí... Lo que me gustaría es tener una tercera opción. Una idea que no se me haya ocurrido.  
\- Deberías hablar con Marco entonces. Tiene buenas ideas ese chico. Será un gran rey.

Me sonrojé... Glossarick podía ver el futuro... ¿Significaba eso...?

\- Si es que lo escoges como esposo, claro. - respondió como si acabara de leer mi mirada.  
\- O sea... que no hay sugerencias.  
\- Tú lo has dicho... Cojas lo que cojas, a alguien no le gustará.

Suspiré.

\- Si al menos no me culparan...  
\- Pues enséñales la verdad.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Ya sabes... Enséñales lo que ocurrió. Podrá no gustarles, pero si es la realidad... al menos no será culpa tuya.  
\- Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de lo que ocurrió. Además, da igual, porque tampoco me creerían.  
\- Me refería a que se lo enseñaras. Ya sabes... como el hechizo que has usado para espiar.  
\- ¿El ojo que todo lo ve? Espera... ¿el hechizo de Eclipsa se puede usar para observar el pasado? ¡¿ Y EL FUTURO ?! - dije entusiasmada ante la idea.  
\- No. No funciona así.  
\- Oh - Mi gozo en un pozo - ¿Entonces?  
\- Inventa un hechizo.  
\- MMmmm... ¿Algo así como hacer unas rimas y que funcione?  
\- Bueno... Con tu intuición no podría descartarlo... - dijo mientras engullía mis cereales que por algún motivo no se acababan - Pero no... no creo que lo logres así. Esto no es una invocación mágica, como tus narvales. Un hechizo de este tipo requiere interactuar con otras fuerzas más allá de la magia. La magia no es la fuente, como en las invocaciones, sino sólo una herramienta para interactuar con esas fuerzas. Son ellas las que generan el efecto. Así que tienes que seguir reglas que existen.  
\- Eeeehhhh.  
\- Sí... Bueno... Estas cosas están un poco más lejos de tu nivel actual... pero confío en tí.  
\- ¿Y cómo aprendo? No tengo siquiera el libro de magia.  
\- Oh... Tampoco te serviría. Tenía sobre todo anotaciones de tus predecesoras. Algunas cosas podrían serte útiles, pero los fundamentos para elaborar hechizos de otros tipos están en otros libros. Prueba en la biblioteca.  
\- Mmm. ¿Alguna referencia?  
\- Estudia el Demiurgo. El plano mental, los etéreos eternos... ¡Ah! Y por supuesto. Fundamentos del espacio tiempo y el tiempo- tiempo.  
\- ¿Autores?  
\- Oh... La mayoría de estos conocimientos suelen ser anónimos o firmados con pseudónimos extraños. Por supuesto... en el dominio del tiempo está tu antepasada SkyWynne. Lo que pasa es que no le gustaba mucho escribir. Pero quizás sus notas aún sigan por ahí.  
\- Notas de SkyWynne... Ok.  
\- Siempre puedes preguntarle directamente si la encuentras, claro.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Sí... Supongo que sabes que SkyWynne fue una viajera en el tiempo, ¿no?  
\- Con su lema se me pasó por la cabeza.  
\- En efecto... La única reina que ha viajado en el tiempo... hasta tiempos recientes... - dijo mirándome sospechosamente. Tanto que me sentí intimidada.  
\- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
\- Eres la segunda Butterfly que para el tiempo.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Te diste cuenta!  
\- Me pintaste un bigote, Star.

Uppsss... Ya había olvidado eso.

\- Para mí, el libro se había abierto de repente y justo por el capítulo de SkyWynne del tiempo. Era bastante evidente lo que había pasado.  
\- Síiiii... Un pequeño accidente.  
\- Ya... ¿Y tomar prestada la rueda del tiempo de Padre Tiempo...?  
\- ¡Oh! ¡También te enteraste de eso!  
\- Lo que te convierte técnicamente en la segunda viajera del tiempo.  
\- Yaaaa... Bueno... No era el viaje que Marco y yo teníamos pensado hacer, ¿Sabes? De todas formas a la rueda le salió una nueva raja. Padre Tiempo nos advirtió de no volver a hacerlo jamás.  
\- Lo sé. Por suerte hay otras formas de viajar. SkyWynne las descubrió.  
\- Ajá... ¿Y cómo lo hizo?  
\- Ni idea... Tendrás que preguntarle...  
\- Ya... Muy gracioso... ¿Voy a la cripta a hablarle al polvo?  
\- ¿Sabes lo curioso de los viajeros en el tiempo? Que puedes encontrártelos en cualquier época y sitio.  
\- ¿Y eso qué significa?  
\- Star.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- ¡Star!  
\- ¡Qué! ¡Qué pasa! ¡Dime!  
\- No soy yo. ¡STAR... DESPIERTA!

La cara de Glossarick se fue hinchando, deformando y cambiando hasta parecerse a mi padre.  
\- ¿Papá?  
\- ¿Qué has liado esta vez? - dijo mientras me zarandeaba como un muñeco.

* * *

Higgs POV.

Otro día de entrenamiento sóla. Así no hay forma de mejorar.

\- Hola, Higgs.

¡La visita más inesperada!

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! El falsoescudero de la princesa se digna en aparecer para saludarme.  
\- ¡Ey!... Pensé que querías un combate. ¿No es lo que llevas pidiéndome tanto tiempo? No he venido para que me provoques.  
\- Te ofrecí un duelo, Marco. Los insultos y las provocaciones son parte fundamental de los duelos. Aprende eso, novato.  
\- ¿Así que los duelos aquí funcionan como en Monkey Island?

¿De qué diablos habla?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sitio es ese?  
\- Referencia terrestre. Perdona.  
\- Ya... Tu dimensión no le importa a nadie.

Especialmente si hablamos, como he oído, de una dimensión donde todos son ricos. ¿Qué sabrá este chico de penurias? Todo lo que ha hecho es conocer a una princesa y hacerse su amigo.

\- Ey.  
\- Bueno... qué. ¿Has venido a que te humille en combate por fín? ¡Pues ya era hora!  
\- ¡Qué mas quisieras! Te demostraré que soy digno de mi puesto.

Eso tengo que reconocérselo. Bueno... En realidad no lo haré. No le daré ese gusto. Pero sí... al menos intenta ganárselo. O eso cree.  
¿Realmente él sería escudero si hubiera tenido que pasar por todas las penurias por lo que pasé? Lo dudo.

\- Dime, ¿qué estilo de combate quieres? Cuerpo a cuerpo... Espada... - dijo Marco mientras ojeaba las armas de entrenamiento que había en los mostradores de la pared.

Jé... Lo dice como si las hubiera usado todas. Chulito.

\- ¿Cuantas veces te has enfrentado con otros escuderos?  
\- Técnicamente, con otro escudero, esta es la primera vez...  
\- ¿Es que no sabes nada de nuestras tradiciones, Marco? Los combates de iniciación entre escuderos son siempre con varas de madera... No son peligrosas, pero son divertidas para patear el trasero de tu oponente... ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Me voy a divertir.  
\- Varas entonces...

Yo fuí la primera. Mientras Marco cogía la suya, dándome la espalda, era demasiado tentador. Le dí un buen coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Ni siquiera esperas a que esté preparado?  
\- ¿Tú esperas que tu adversario te salude? Pues si esperas eso en un combate real, vas listo.  
\- Bueno... De un enemigo no. Pero sí para un combate de torneo o entrenamiento. ¡Ni que esto fuera un combate a muerte!  
\- Jé... Tranquilo. No llegaré tan lejos. No sería divertido. Además, ya no podría repetirlo.  
\- Ya te vale, fanfarrona. Demuéstrame eso que de tanto presumes.

Me lancé directo a derribarle. Deslicé la vara bajo sus pies en un movimiento rápido, pero saltó como un gato por encima de ella. Después fue él quien me golpeó en la cabeza.  
\- ¡Au!  
\- Estamos en paz.  
\- De eso nada, nerd.

Volví a lanzar varios golpes cruzados. De momento, sólo retrocedía, por los pelos. Pero no parecía ni agitado ni asustado. Lo estaba midiendo al milímetro. Es más bueno de lo que creía. Se movía mientras me sonreía condescendientemente.  
Hora de ponerse seria.

Me lancé directo por él. Como supuse, se protegió con la vara. Entonces la sujeté y le dí una patada para tirarlo.

Marco al suelo. ¡Ja!

\- Pero... ¿está permitido agarrar las varas de tu contrincante? - dijo desconcertado  
\- No te excuses, nerd, y pelea.

Volvió a levantarse. Volví a acercarme, a agarrarle la vara de nuevo. Esta vez iba a pegarle un codazo, pero para mi sorpresa, había soltado su propia vara, me sujetó de cierta manera que ni siquiera sabría decir y sentí mi cuerpo salir despedido por el aire.

Sin saber muy bien que había pasado, me encontré tirada en el suelo.

\- Ouch... Esto es nuevo.  
\- Je... Si quieres lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, que sepas que soy cinturón rojo de karate.  
\- ¿Karate?... Otra de esas tonterías terrestres, ¿no?  
\- ¿Tonterías? - Marco dejó su vara en el suelo, se puso en posición como si fuera a bailar, y con su mano derecha me provocó para que le atacara.  
\- Oye... Por que tú dejes de usar la vara yo no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

Lancé un ataque directo. Nuevamente volvió a esquivarlo. Pero para mi sorpresa, lanzó una patada que a duras penas pude esquivar. La siguiente fue un barrido similar al que había intentado yo primero y me tiró él a mí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te ries del karate?  
\- Mmmm... Interesante.

Volví a atacar con la vara, ahora con otros movimientos. Otra vez volvió a esquivarlos, y finalmente a sujetarla y lanzarme una vez más.  
\- Ouch... ¿Karate otra vez?  
\- Bueeeno. Sí y no. Por lo que sé, los movimientos de mi sensei no son todo lo "oficiales" que deberían. Creo que esta llave en realidad es una copia adaptada de una llave de judo.  
\- ¿Judo?... - iba a contestar, pero en realidad no me apetecía - Déjalo, terrestre.

Otra vez... otros ataques... Alguna vez tenía suerte y lograba golpearle. Pero él me ganaba fácilmente. Además, sospechaba que no es estaba dando el 100%.  
¿Quien hubiera imaginado que era tan buen luchador?

\- Qué... ¿Ya tienes suficiente? - dijo arrogante.

Oh, Mewni. No puedo más. Creo que cada vez me llevo más golpes porque el cuerpo no me responde.

\- Ni hablar... pero... tengo sed... ¿Te importa si paramos?  
\- ¿Una pausa? Sí, claro. ¡Pero sin golpes con la espalda!  
\- Trato hecho. Tregua.  
\- Además ha pasado un rato. En cualquier momento se levantará Star y tendré que dedicarme a mis tareas.  
\- Una pena.  
\- ¿Estás segura? Yo diría que te estaba dando una paliza.  
\- Reconozco que no estoy en mi mejor día... Pero quiero mi revancha, nerd.  
\- Por mí no hay problema. Últimamente tengo poco tiempo para ponerme a tono. Me viene bien.

Este chico es extraño. Da igual que le trate de forma ruda. ¿Siempre responde de esa forma tan cordial?

\- Igualmente.  
\- ¿No te entrenas con los demás escuderos?  
\- Ahora mismo estoy en una situación...un poco complicada.  
\- ¿Quieres hablarlo?

Mmm... Me he tomado demasiada familiaridad. A ver si va a pensarse que ahora somos amigos o algo.

\- No. Y menos contigo, terrestre.  
\- Tú misma.

Comenzamos a beber sin mirarnos ni hablar... En realidad, sí deseo contarlo, aunque sea a este idiota. Necesito echarlo fuera.

\- Es culpa tuya.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Lo que me pasa ahora.  
\- ¿Y yo que he hecho ahora? -protestó  
\- Hacerte el héroe...

Marco miró sin entender lo que decía. Sabía que en realidad no era culpa suya.

\- Mira... Sir Muscleton se enfadó mucho tras lo que, según él, fue una humillación de la princesa. Cuando lo de la crísis,ya sabes. Y mi Sir, como amigo suyo, se puso de su parte. Como no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado pregunté a Lady Whosits quien me contó su versión.  
Y cuando nos contaron que habías ido tú a detener al monstruo, Sir Stabby y Sir Muscleton se sintieron ofendidos y decidieron que no iban a proteger el reino. A mí me pareció que lo hacía por cobardía. Así que me enfrenté a mi Sir.  
\- Eso suena grave...  
\- Sí... bastante. Suficiente para que te despidan como escudero.  
\- Uppsss... No tenía ni idea. Lo siento.

¿Marco lo siente? Nah. Probablemente sólo es su extraña y constante cortesía.

\- Ya... Bueno... En realidad, creo que debería haberlo hecho mucho antes. Sir Stabby es un idiota. Siempre lo ha sido. Pero si para ser caballero me tengo que tragar mi orgullo, pues lo hago. O al menos lo he hecho hasta ahora.  
\- Entonces... ¿ya no eres escudera? ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
\- Las cosas se enredaron aún más. A Baby Man le entró "casualmente" un dolor de estómago terrible cuando atacó la monstruo esa gigante, así que yo trabajé para Lady Whosits en aquel momento. Y a lady Whosits le gustó como actué. Tanto que me ha ofrecido ser su escudera.  
\- Pero... ¿Puede tener dos escuderos?  
\- Ya... Ese es el problema. Lady Whosits no va a pagar a dos escuderos. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando para ella por mi cuenta, asumiendo el gasto. Pero Baby Man siente que le quiero arrebatar el puesto, y Baby Man y Old Man están enfadados conmigo por ello.  
\- ¿Y tienen razón? ¿Intentas reemplazarlo?  
\- ¡No es nada personal! Yo no quiero quitarle el trabajo. Sólo quiero seguir siendo escudera. Si tan sólo me escuchara... a lo mejor Sir Stabby le acepta como escudero. A fin de cuentas, los dos huyeron de la batalla. Son tal para cual.  
\- Creí que Meteora los había pillado a todos.  
\- ¿Meteora? Oh... El monstruo... Sí... eso fue lo más gracioso. Huyeron y no les sirvió de nada, porque no pudimos detenerla.  
\- Entonces... ¿Ahora no te relacionas con los demás escuderos?

Me encogí de hombros.  
\- Son buena gente... cuando quieren... pero nunca han estado a la altura. No para ser caballeros en el futuro. Fíjate. Llega un conflicto de verdad y huyeron como gallinas. Ya llegué a mi techo entrenando con ellos. Les ganaba siempre.  
\- ¿Y por qué no has entrenado con alguien más?

Como se nota que él no tiene esos problemas.

\- ¿Con quien? Aquí todo el mundo está muy ocupado.  
\- ¿No hay profesores?  
\- Sí... claro. Y cobran lo suyo. Por eso al final los caballeros suelen ser de clase alta, que han podido pagarse su entrenamiento.

Como tú... pensé... Pero por una vez, me mordí la lengua. Y es que Marco es ahora mismo mi único oponente disponible.  
Callarme se me va a hacer duro.

\- ¿No te pagan por ser escudero?  
\- Sir Stabby me pagaba unas sesenta monedas de plata al mes. Prácticamente me las gasto.. o gastaba en mi sustento. Además, casi no tenía tiempo libre hasta que pasó lo de los caballeros. Quizás esté entrenando para nada. Pero bueno... al menos ahora tengo tiempo libre. Quizás me ponga a trabajar como cazarrecompensas o algo así. Siempre será mejor que volver a la granja de mis padres... Pero bueno... ¿Tú qué sabrás de esto?  
\- ¿Por qué te metes así conmigo? ¡Estoy intentando tener una conversación civilizada contigo!

No se entera, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso realmente se cree que somos del mismo estatus social?

\- ¿Y para qué? ¿Te hace sentir alguien del pueblo? ¡Pues entérate! ¡No lo eres!  
\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?  
\- Será que los terrestres estais ciegos. ¡Aquí tenemos clases sociales! Yo sólo soy una campesina que intenta abrirse camino hacia la nobleza a través de convertirme en caballero. ¿Para qué quiere un niño de papá como tú convertirse en caballero cuando ya es noble?  
\- ¿Yo? ¿Noble? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
\- ¡Eres de la Tierra! ¡Enviaron a la princesa a vivir contigo! ¿Te crees que la habrían enviado a una casa de campesinos?  
\- ¿Realmente es lo que piensas? ¡No tienes ni idea!

¿Por qué me mira como si estuviera loca?

\- ¿Cómo crees que es la vida en la Tierra?  
\- ¿No es verdad que todos teneis castillos propios? ¿Y tanto oro que todos teneis garantizados el sustento? ¿Que teneis un montón de cacharros mágicos como los espejos dimensionales? ¿Y teneis esclavos robots como los de Santa Olga para haceros las tareas de limpieza?

Marco entrecerraba los ojos con una mirada que me estaba haciendo sentir como una tonta.

\- No... No es verdad. Vivimos en casas normales. A veces de madera, otras veces de ladrillo y hormigón. Hace mucho tiempo que no usamos oro, sino dinero impreso. Billetes. Y no... no tenemos garantizado el sustento. De hecho, mis dos padres trabajan. Mi madre es profesora y mi padre artista. Es cierto que en algunos lugares de la Tierra nos va mejor que a otros. Y en mi país, a muchos nos va mejor que a la mayor parte de Mewni. Mi padre gana a temporadas, con sus exposiciones. A veces se pasa un año sin ingresar nada. Mi madre gana como... si mis cálculos no fallan, como unas cuatro veces tu sueldo de escudera...  
\- ... Bueno... no está mal para ser profesora de...  
\- Poesía  
\- ¿Veis? ¡Vivís mucho mejor que nosotros!  
\- Oye... hay mucha gente que tiene que conformarse con sueldos parecidos al tuyo... Y no... no tenemos magia ni robots humanoides. Tenemos máquinas como frigoríficos y lavadoras eléctricas que nos hace la vida más fácil... eso es todo.  
\- Si no teneis magia, ¿cómo demonios haceis funcionar esas máquinas eléctricas?

Marco suspiró. ¡Pillado!

\- Star pasó por lo mismo. No entiendes la diferencia entre magia y tecnología, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Mira... La electricidad se puede generar a través de mecanismos diferentes de la magia. Nosotros no sabemos absolutamente nada de magia, pero tenemos conocimientos de leyes universales que, bien utilizadas, permiten cosas como la electricidad. Así que la electricidad está al alcance prácticamente de todos, usando máquinas.  
\- Lo que yo decía... Todos ricos.  
\- Mira... No diré que no vivimos mejor que vosotros. Al menos en mi país, porque la Tierra es muy grande. Pero eso no nos convierte en nobleza. Tenemos que trabajar. Ya no somos campesinos porque creamos máquinas para trabajar el campo y con muy pocas personas se trabajan todos los campos. Pero hemos creado otros trabajos. No tenemos la misma idea de clases que teneis vosotros pero... si tuviera que decir a que clase pertenezco en la Tierra, sería a la trabajadora que es un poco el equivalente de la campesina en Mewni.  
\- ¿Y por qué habrían de enviar los reyes a la princesa con una familia campesina?  
\- Trabajadora... Y... ¿Por qué no? Querían enseñar a Star a ser más responsable. Allí cumplió como una chica más. Fue a la misma escuela que yo. E hizo las mismas tareas de clase...  
\- ¿De verdad?... Me cuesta creerlo.  
\- Totalmente cierto.  
\- No me imagino a la princesa viviendo en una casa pequeña.  
\- Bueno... Star tenía la varita. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a mi casa fue invocar su habitación allí. Su habitación era tan grande como el resto de la casa...  
\- Eso ya me parece más creible. Pero aún así... dejar a la princesa sola, con una familia normal... ¿Nunca os atacaron?  
\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ludo nos atacaba a menudo!  
\- Ludo... ¿Ludo Avarius? ¿El que atacó el castillo?  
\- El mismo... Él y su antigua banda de matones. Era prácticamente una tradición. Venían... atacaban... les dábamos una paliza y se marchaban. Al menos hasta que Toffee le quitó la banda a Ludo.  
\- Toffee... ¡¿Toffee?! ¿El mismo Toffee que lideró a los monstruos en la última guerra?  
\- Sí. Me secuestró y Star pagó mi rescate... Destruyó la varita por salvarme...  
\- Cómo que "destruyó la varita"... ¿La varita real?  
\- Sí... bueno... es una historia bastante larga. Pero al final la varíta se restauró.  
\- Pues no me había enterado que se hubiera destruido en primer lugar.  
\- Destruido no... Fragmentado...  
\- Lo que sea... Pues sí que te aprecia la princesa... Claro que era evidente... También te ha regalado unas tijeras dimensionales.  
\- ¿Espera qué? ¡No! ¡Mis tijeras me las gané!  
\- No me digas que son "cosa de tecnología" porque esa no me la cuelas.  
\- No. Son originales de Hekapoo. Tuve que ganármelas en un reto.

Vaya... Creí que Marco era sincero. He sido una tonta.

\- Casi me la cuelas Diaz.  
\- ¡Es totalmente cierto! Puedes preguntarle a Hekapoo. ¡Me gané mis tijeras en su reto!  
\- ¿Te crees que soy tonta? Hekapoo ha hecho tijeras para las familias reales y gente importante. En retos, apenas ha forjado unas... ¿diez? ¡Los que completaron el test son famosos! Sus pruebas son famosas por ser practicamente IMPOSIBLES.  
\- ¿Tú que sabes de verdad cuanta gente ha ganado el reto? Quizás sólo sepas de quienes lo contaron a los cuatro vientos. La gente anónima no creo que vaya anunciando por ahí que tiene unas tijeras para atraer a todos los ladrones del universo. Y sí... el reto es muy, muy difícil. ¡Me llevó dieciseis años completarlo!  
\- ¿Dieciseis años? Pero... ¡si tendrás más o menos esa edad! ¿O es que los terrestres envejeceis más lentos?  
\- No... Tengo quince años aquí...

No pude evitar dejar rodar mis ojos. Su mentira había sido tan evidente...

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué has intentado colarme una mentira tan absurda?  
\- Más otros dieciseis en la dimensión de Hekapoo, donde el tiempo corre diferente. Tengo 15 y 31 años a la vez. Es un tema complicado de desfase temporal.  
\- Es la historia más absurda que he escuchado. No sólo eres un mentirosos, nerd. Además mientes fatál.  
\- ¡No miento! ¡Mira!

Marco sacó sus tijeras y las acercó al fuego de un candelabro. Al poco rato se iluminaron.

\- ¿Ves lo que pone? ¡MARCO! ¡SON MIS TIJERAS!

¿Será posible?...  
No... Sería famoso a estas alturas.

\- Bah. Un truco barato.  
\- Está bien... Tú misma.

Marco abrió un portal. ¿Qué diablos hace?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me empujó por él.

\- ¿Esto es suficiente prueba para tí? - dijo una voz profunda y misteriosa  
\- ¿Pero qué?  
\- Te dije que en la dimensión de Hekapoo tengo otra edad... ¿Ahora me crees?

¡Por todo el maiz! ¿Este es Marco? ¡Ha estirado una cabeza! ¡Está lleno de músculos! ¡Tiene más músculos que Sir Muscleton! ¡Tiene un six pack brutal! Su camiseta se ha roto por varias costuras. Y con una cara mal afeitada y una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos que le da un aspecto de tipo duro total.

\- Eeeeeehhhh...  
\- Oh.. Vaya... Esta vez la ropa no se ha adaptado. ¿Por qué unas veces sí y otras no? ¡Brrrr! Está bien. Volvamos a casa.

Me sujetó una vez más por el portal, regresando al mismo sitio donde estábamos antes.

\- ¡Despierta, bella durmiente! - dijo chasqueando sus dedos delante de mí.  
\- ¿Pero QUÉ DIABLOS? ¿De verdad has superado el reto de la guardiana del viaje dimensional? ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?  
\- Star lo sabe y no lo destacó. ¿Es tan importante?  
\- ¡Por Mewni! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Hace más de una generación que nadie lo intenta! ¡Y mucho menos lograrlo! ¿Qué clase de loco puede lograr algo así?

Pregunta retórica... Lo tenía delante. Con razón era tan bueno peleando. ¡Dieciseis años de reto! ¡Más que toda mi vida de escudero! ¡En una única misión! ¡Cualquier otro habría abandonado!  
Y yo que pensaba que había tenido una vida fácil. Y lo peor es que, en su dimensión, podría haberla tenído. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habría nadie de hacer algo así?

\- ¡Eso es varias veces más difícil que ser un caballero! Eres rico. Has ganado unas tijeras dimensionales. ¿Para qué demonios eres escudero? ¡Tú no lo necesitas!  
\- No lo hago por necesidad, Higgs. Lo hago por compromiso. Se lo prometí a Star. Le he jurado lealtad eterna.

La princesa... Claro... Se habrá ganado las tijeras por sí mismo, pero es evidente que entre ellos hay una historia. ¿Romper la varita por él? ¿Hacerlo su escudero bajo juramento?

\- Ya veo... Déjame adivinar... ¿estás enamorado de la princesa?  
\- Eeeehhh...

Marco agachó la mirada.

\- No necesitas fingir, Diaz. Tu beso con Star ya es de dominio público.  
\- No es tan evidente como parece. Es una historia complicada.

Eso es un sí, sin final feliz. Y si tiene razón, si es algo parecido a un campesino de la Tierra... Es una historia MUY complicada.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de ser rotos por unos fuertes ruidos procedentes del pasillo.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos está pasando?

* * *

Star POV

Oh, no... Otra vez el maiz. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

\- Te lo he dicho, papá. Yo no tengo nada que ver.  
\- ¿Seguro? - dijo mirándome de forma suspicaz  
\- Salvo, claro, que lo haya hecho mientras dormía...  
\- No. Me temo que esta vez es la causa más probable. Monstruos.  
\- Gaspar... Hola.  
\- Buenos días, majestad. Perdonen mi intrusión sin saludar. Empezamos el día con... bastante trabajo me temo.  
\- Esto... ¿Estás seguro que han sido monstruos?  
\- Lamentablemente sí. Tenemos testigos.  
\- ¿Cómo es que no han saltado las alarmas?  
\- Lo han hecho. Símplemente han sido rápidos.  
\- ¿Y el almacén?  
\- También...Pero sólo han podido llevarse unos sacos. Repondremos la cocina y en menos de media hora podremos servir el desayuno. Un simple retraso.  
\- ¿MEDIA HORA? - dijo mi padre exhaltado.  
\- Tranquilo papá. Puedo darme un pequeño paseo hasta el castillo del abuelo y traerte un poco de ese asado que tanto te gusta.  
\- Perdona hija... Por lo de antes.  
\- No pasa nada, papá. Ya sé como te pones cuando tienes hambre. Dame un par de minutos, y te traeré un muslo de cordero.  
\- ¿La cocina de los Johansen? Llegarás tarde. - dijo una nueva voz a mi espalda  
\- ¡Hekapoo!  
\- Hoy tengo un día de locos. No sé que les pasa a los monstruos. El otro día denunciaron un robo en el condado de WetTrees. Luego el castillo de los Johansen. Ahora aquí... Hacía décadas que no estaban tan activos.  
\- ¿Se han llevado la comida allí también? ¡MALDITA SEA! Jamás debí pedirte que volvieras a traer a los monstruos. ¡Sólo han dado problemas! - protestó mi padre.  
\- Señor - dijo una sirvienta a Gaspar - El maiz que pidió...  
\- Es para su majestad aquí presente... - dijo señalando a mi padre  
\- ¡Maiz! Eres el mejor, Gaspar. Siempre piensas en todo.  
\- Intento aprender de mis errores - dijo en voz baja, y suspirando, más respondiéndose para sí que para mi padre.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hekapoo? - le pregunté  
\- Siguiendo el rastro. Parece que algunos usan tijeras... pero no lo suficiente. Y siempre se han dirigido al bosque. Allí no puedo entrar... Tienen ese campo antimágico del que nos hablaste, como el de la dimensión a la que os llevé. Me pongo enferma sólo con acercarme.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo Marco apareciendo por la puerta - Se ha montado mucho revuelo. ¿Hekapoo?  
\- Hola, Marco. - contestó Hekapoo.  
\- Hola, chico. - dijo mi padre mientras se cruzaban en la puerta - Me voy a desayunar ahora que por fin hay comida.  
\- Todo va bien... Marco... ¿por qué tienes la camiseta así...? ¿Higgs?

Higgs acababa de entrar. Se suponía que estos dos se llevan a matar. ¿O no? Como me había dicho Marco, Higgs se había comportado un poco rara últimamente. ¿Quizás Marco le gustaba a Higgs?  
Y ahora... al ver a los dos... sudorosos...

\- Majestad... - respondió ella solemne.  
\- Perdona mi apariencia, Star. Pensé que te levantarías algo más tarde, como siempre. Tenía intención de darme una ducha, pero oí el revuelo...

Demasiadas ideas raras se me estaban pasando por la cabeza en ese momento. Quizás Glossarick tenía razón, despues de todo.

\- Así qué... ¿algo de ejercicio físico matutino, parejita? - dije mientras salió un gallo de mi garganta  
\- Ajá.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! - dijo Higgs cuando sujetó a Marco por la cintura, acercándolo para ella. - Primero un buen trote de ejercicio físico. Y luego estuvo enseñándome esos abdominales escondidos suyos.

Algo dentro de mí se dobló. Sentí como si era frase fuera como un puñal que acababan de clavármelo en la espalda.

\- ¿Qué haces, Higgs? - dijo Marco suspicaz  
\- Nada.. Sólo demostrando a la reina el com- _Penetrante_ \- dijo lo que me sonó a sórdido juego de palabras - compañerismo que hay entre ambos. ¿Verdad? - dijo con voz melosa  
\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Has estado tan picajosa como siempre.

Higgs soltó brúscamente a Marco, puso sus brazos en cruz y comenzó a comportarse como siempre.

\- Mira que las pillas lento, nerd. ¿No ves que estaba dándole celos a Star? Ya no cuela. Lo has estropeado.  
\- ¿Eh? - dijo Marco despistado.  
\- ¿Celos yo? ¿Por qué? JAjajajajajajajaja.

Me temo que me salió una risa falsísima. Cuando volví a ver a Marco, era a mí quien dirigía su mirada escéptica con sus cejas arqueadas.

\- Todo el mundo sabe lo de vuestro beso. - dijo Higgs mientras movía su dedo índice entre los dos - No teneis que fingir delante de mí.  
\- Aquello fue una encerrona de un goblin. Nos hizo creer que sólo podríamos salir de aquella cabina besándonos. - dijo Marco disculpándose  
\- ¡Yo tengo novio! ¡Tom Lucitor! Jamás le engañaría.

\- Lo que sea. Es vuestro problema. - dijo Higgs mientras giraba los ojos.

\- ¿Habeis terminado con vuestros dramas adolescentes? - interrumpió Hekapoo  
\- Totalmente. Totalmente. Totalmente...  
\- Ok. Como seguir el rastro me va a llevar otra vez al bosque y no voy a poder continuar... , creo que voy a preguntar por las tabernas típicas de maleantes, a ver si logro sacar información de alguien.  
\- Oye, Hekapoo... ¿No se supone que es más importante proteger los sellos de Eclipsa?  
\- No es exáctamente ella - explicó Marco - Es su clon 354.  
\- Veo que aún sabes apreciar las sutiles diferencias - respondió Hekapoo con complicidad

Y otra vez... El fuego de los celos volvía a revolverse por mi corazón.

\- Bueno... ¿Os apetece ayudarme?  
\- La verdad es que tengo otro trabajo pendiente. - respondí  
\- ¿Marco...?  
\- Si Star trabaja, yo también.  
\- Sí... Casi mejor si evitamos trabajos cruzados.. - dijo con un tono de clara referencia al pasado - En fin... Bueno. Pues yo me voy ya.  
\- Hekapoo... Quiero decir... ¿Señora?- dijo Higgs  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Si puede pagarme... yo trabajaré con usted.  
\- Mmmm... ¿No eres la escudera de Sir Stabby?  
\- Era... Me ha repudiado... Ahora mismo estoy a prueba para Lady Whosits  
\- Entiendo... ¿Y por cuanto estarías dispuesta a trabajar?  
\- Diez monedas de plata... - dijo con confianza  
\- Ajá... - dijo Hekapoo como poco impresionada.  
Esperó en silencio unos segundos. Higgs pareció perder la compostura.  
\- ... ¿al mes?  
\- Ok... Espera... Voy a ver... - dijo metiendo su mano a su bolso dimensional.

Hekapoo lanzó una moneda a Higgs

\- ¿Un doblón de oro? ¡Eso es diez veces más!  
\- Sí... No te acostumbres, porque puede que no se repita... Primero vamos a ver si me sigues el ritmo. - dijo mientras abrió un portal y le indicó que entrase.  
\- ¿Hasta luego? - dijo mientras desaparecía arrastrada por la miembro de la Alta Comisión.

* * *

Hekapoo POV

¿Donde diablos lo he metido? Quizás en ese baúl...

\- Uau... Tienes un montón de cosas aquí.  
\- Ya... Demasiadas. Por favor, no las desordenes más.  
\- Eso suena difícil.

Es verdad. Siempre me decía a mí misma que debería organizar esto como es debido, pero... es sólo ver cuantas cosas hay y me entra la depresión.

\- ¡Ajá!  
\- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?  
\- Sí.

Era un gorro. A simple vista parecía un gorro de imitación de mago festivo, incluyendo la bola de pelo del extremo.

\- ¿Para qué te pones eso? - dijo mi nueva acompañante con cara de contener la risa.  
\- Sé que parece ridículo, pero espera a ver esto.

Sabía como funcionaba. Necesitaba concentrar mi energía hacia mi cabeza... hacia el gorro... pensar en una nueva forma.

\- Uaaaa... ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal?  
\- Pareces mewmana...  
\- Esa es la idea.  
\- Entonces... ¿Es un artefacto mágico para cambiar tu aspecto?  
\- Sí... Algo parecido. Para mostrarte de otra especie. Se lo quité a un brujo hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Es que ya me conocen demasiado por esos lares, así que necesito un buen disfraz para sonsacar información... A ver... Una peluca... unas hombreras, una chaqueta de cuero... un parche... un sombrero... ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo me veo?  
\- Pareces un pirata.  
\- Genial... Ahora te toca a tí.

* * *

Higgs POV

Este es un antro de mala muerte. Hemos regresado a Mewni, pero estamos fuera del reino Butterfly. Aquí parece haber mezcla de canallas, comerciantes normales, gente de paso, e incluso gente uniformada pero que actua despreocupadamente. Supongo que han venido a relajarse, como todos.  
Uno de esos lugares para dar rienda a las pasiones más bajas en un lugar en zona de nadie.

Llevábamos un par de minutos. Hekapoo estaba oteando el lugar, examinando quien podía estar tratando qué. A pesar del revuelo parecía que los posibles traficantes serían discretos. Muchas cosas se hablaban en mesas reservadamente. El ruido de ambiente hacía prácticamente imposible escuchar nada más lejos de una mesa de distancia.  
Supongo que intentar interrogar directamente sólo lograría llamar la atención y poner de sobreaviso a los autores o compinches que pudiera haber. Imagino que por eso Hekapoo se lo tomaba contanta paciencia.

Yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

\- ¿Ya está? ¿Nos vamos a sentar aquí a beber como si nada?  
\- Sssshhh. Silencio. Ahora eres mi grumete. Calla y observa, novata. ¡Camarero!. ¡Una jarra de hidromiel, una jarra de grog y un batido de fresa!

Hekapoo le lanzó otro doblón como el que me dió a mí. Debe ser rica o algo así.

\- ¿Vas siempre tirando el dinero por ahí?  
\- Cuando da frutos, sí.

El camarero llegó y le señaló donde dejar cada cosa.

\- ¿Un batido de fresa? Gracias por preguntar.  
\- Eres respondona, ¿eh? ¿Sir Stabby te echó por eso?  
\- Más o menos... Le dije que era un cobarde por reusar proteger la ciudad en la primera línea de defensa.  
\- ¿En el ataque de Meteora? Ya... bueno... no le culpo. Yo fuí a intentar detenerla con Marco y otros amigos suyos. Despues de ver caer a unos cuantos de los nuestros y fallar nuestro primer plan, a mí también me entraron ganas de salir huyendo.

Vaya... No es para nada como me la había imaginado. Había oído tantas historias sobre las misiones de la Alta Comisión que me la imaginé como una heroína poderosa e indestructible.

\- Espera... ¿Tú huyendo?  
\- ¿De ese monstruo? ¡Oh, sí!  
\- Bueno... reconozco que yo caí sin enterarme mucho. Esperamos al monstruo por un lado y nos atacó por otro. Apenas pude verla y luego aquel rayo verde, esa sensación horrible de que te arranquen el cuerpo y ya me desperté en el suelo magullada cuando todo había pasado.  
\- Ya. De todas maneras puedo decir con orgullo que peleé hasta el final. Y oye... el segundo plan de Marco no salió tan mal. Si Talon no la hubiera fastidiado...  
\- Talon... Ese nombre no me suena. Creo que no lo conozco. No es del castillo, ¿verdad?  
\- Mira por donde, es ese tipo de ahí... en la barra. El que tiene pinta de motero...  
\- ¿El pájaro musculoso... que está engulliendo gusanos? Puag.  
\- El mismo. No lo mires mucho. Creo que no se ha dado cuenta que soy yo, con este disfraz. Es buena compañía si se trata de peleas de bar o ir de un lado a otro con la moto, pero para tareas como esta de obtener información es un inútil.

Tomé otro sorbo a mi bebida. Sólo sabía a leche retrasada. De fresa sólo tenía el color, y a saber que le habían echado. Me tentó la jarra extra que había pedido.

\- Oye... ¿Te vas a beber esa otra jarra también?  
\- No. Y tú tampoco.  
\- ¿Eh?

Ahora me dí cuenta. Un tipo había comenzado a rondar nuestra mesa. Hekapoo movió un poco más la jarra de bebida hacia el asiento vacío, como haciendo una invitación.

\- Disculpen, señoras. - dijo por fín acercándose el tipo que rondaba - ¿Su acompañante les ha abandonado?  
\- Eso depende de lo que usted decida. ¿Se sienta o se va?  
\- Un placer - dijo sentándose, cogiendo la bebida y dando un sorbo.- Ufff. Está fuerte.  
\- Sí. Intento rodearme de lo más fuerte y duro... - dijo con un tono de voz seductor.

Aquel hombre tragó saliva apresuradamente.

\- Aunque yo intento ser y dar lo más dulce... como mis tratos.  
\- "Comerciante", ¿verdad?

Hekapoo se señaló a sí misma de arriba a abajo, destacando su indumentaria de pirata.

\- Comercio y transporte de mercancía por ultramar.  
\- Bonito oficio. Y dígame... ¿qué tipo de mercancías tiene disponibles?  
\- Un poco de todo. De hecho, tengo contactos por aquí, así que mi abanico es demasiado amplio. Prefiero que sean mis clientes quienes me indiquen sus preferencias.  
\- ¿Armas?  
\- Por supuesto. Ningún comerciante que se precie puede estar falto de ellas. Si me da un segundo... tengo por aquí... sí. Para mercancía al por mayor, estas son mis tarifas. - dijo entregándole un papel  
\- Vaya... Son un poco altas, ¿no?  
\- No se lo niego, pero la calidad va acorde al precio.  
\- Ya... Bueno... Creo que estaba interesando en algo más... ajustado.  
\- De todas maneras, tengo más interés en comprar. He oído por ahí que hay últimamente... exceso de joyas en Mewni, y quizás podría adquirir algunas a un precio provechoso.  
\- Me temo que ese no es mi mercado.  
\- ¿Y maiz? - pregunté yo

Hekapoo me soltó una patada brutal bajo la mesa.

\- Disculpe a mi grumete. Esta es "NOVATA". Sí... se llama así. Es una pobre desempleada a la que he querido dar una oportunidad. Aún no sabe distinguir que hay sitios para comerciar mercancía valiosa y otros para reponer provisiones.  
\- No tienen que disculparse. Ha sido una grata charla. - dijo mientras se levantaba.  
\- Y bebida gratis - añadí... con la consiguiente patada de Hekapoo  
Saludó y se alejó.

\- Ey... ¡No te metas con mi espinilla!  
\- A ver... novata. El maiz robado vale muy poco. O se lo comen directamente ellos o lo habrán vendido en el bosque.  
\- ¿Y cómo yo iba a saberlo?  
\- ¡Exacto! No sabes nada, así que estate callada como un buen grumete y observa.  
\- Entonces... ¿para qué me has contratado?  
\- Por si los encontramos.

* * *

Star POV

Gaspar examinaba varios catálogos.

\- Vaya... Qué mala suerte. - dijo Gaspar  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- El libro de "Fundamentos del espacio tiempo y el tiempo- tiempo" fue uno de los que Ludo quemó durante su usurpación del trono.  
\- Vaya... Pues creo que es uno de los más importantes.  
\- La parte buena es que ni siquiera era el original. El original está en la biblioteca de Hissrock. Además, allí tienen bastantes cosas de SkyWynne. Es posible que allí encuentre lo que busca.  
\- Pues nunca he estado...  
\- Bueno... Su condesa votó a tu favor, ¿no? - dijo Marco -. No creo que ponga pegas a nuestra visita.  
\- Por supuesto que no - agregó Gaspar -. Los miembros de la familia Butterfly siempre han sido bienvenidos allí. No creo que pusieran pegas a Etheria tampoco. Además, sigue siendo su reina.  
\- Cierto... cierto... En fin... Pues tendremos que darnos un paseo. Dadme un momento...

Usé mi estuche mágico para llamar. Una conocida melodía sonó al otro lado de la estantería.

Giré a mirar.

\- ¿Janna? ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?  
\- Oh... sí... perdona... Este lugar es tranquilo, ¿sabes? Estoy con lo de Tom... y bueno... mi madre últimamente se preocupa de que esté metido en algo chungo cuando ve todos esos libros que tengo que no entiende.

Janna estaba en una discreta mesa que había movido a un rincón casi apartado de la vista si no estabas delante justo del pasillo donde estábamos.  
En aquella pequeña mesita, un buen puñado de libros, varios escritos en demoníaco.

Gaspar notó aquello.

\- Mmm... Extraña elección de libros. Juraría que no son de nuestra colección.

Janna puso los escritos en mewmano por delante.

\- Sí... bueno... son de un conocido. Es para un trabajo. ¿Por qué me llamabas, Star?  
\- Tengo un problema mágico y creo que puedes ayudarme. ¿Te interesa?  
\- ¿Magia? Siempre estoy lista para eso. - dijo mientras comenzó a guardar los libros en su mochila.

* * *

Hekapoo POV

\- ¡Camarero...! Otra jarra de grog, por favor.  
\- Estás invitando por el morro a toda la chusma de este sitio. - protestó Higgs.  
\- A veces eso es más efectivo que dar puñetazos.  
\- ¿Es aquí donde sirven bebida gratis? - dijo Talon sentándose sin pedir permiso.

Aún no me había reconocido.

\- ¿No te decía?- apuntó Higgs

Agarré la bebida antes que él.

\- Sólo invitamos a quien quiere comerciar.  
\- Talon Raventalon, a su servicio. Me vendo a mí mismo para trabajos que necesiten acción. No acepto trabajos ilegales pero no hago preguntas. Vuestra promesa de honradez me sirve.  
\- Mmmm... ¿Te vendes a tí mismo? ¿Qué tipo de acción me estás vendiendo? ¿También ofreces acción privada?  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- No estamos interesadas. Piérdete Talon - cortó Higgs  
\- Claro... Brindemos por nuestro comercio fallido. - dijo mientras me arrebató la bebida en un movimiento rápido y se la bebió de un trago  
\- ¡Ey!  
\- Un placer, señoras...

\- Otro que pagas para nada.  
\- Ya... Bueno... Ya tendré una charla con él en otro momento... ¡Camarero!

Otro más se acercaba...  
\- ¿Puedo sentarme?  
\- Sí... Cómo no. Medio mesón ha pasado por nuestra mesa. - dijo Higgs

Y le solté otra patada bajo la mesa. Ya había perdido la cuenta.

\- No es extraño que un par de mujeres guapas atraigan tanto público.  
\- Especialmente si regalamos la bebida...  
\- ¡Novata...!  
\- ¿Y díganme? ¿Qué les trae por aquí? - preguntó el desconocido.  
\- Comercio... Estamos interesadas en la compra de joyas... ¿Tiene por casualidad mercancía de ese tipo a buen precio?  
\- En realidad, yo estoy interesado en comprar... alquilar... trabajadores.

Trabajadores... Puede ser la pista opuesta. ¿Estarían los monstruos siendo contratados?

\- ¿Qué tipo de trabajadores?  
\- De los que saben ser discretos... y están acostumbrados a trabajos similares...  
\- Trabajos como...  
\- La "limpieza" nocturna, rápida y eficiente.  
\- "Limpieza"... ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que habría que limpiar?  
\- Unas armas muy concretas... Queremos que se limpien cuando nadie mire...  
\- ¿El lugar?  
\- La fortaleza de Ironfist.  
\- Mmm. Difícil ser discretos allí.  
\- No hay problema. Ya hay un plan listo. Será rápido y limpio. Está garantizado.  
\- Ajá... Puede que mi tripulación le sirva... si es que me interesa. Si puede ampliar detalles...  
\- Sí... hablando de detalles... Su tripulación... ¿es como ustedes?  
\- ¿A qué se refiere?  
\- Mewmana.  
\- Tenemos variedad.  
\- Bien. Hay un requisito muy específico para este trabajo. Deben realizarlo no mewmanos.

¡Ajá! Puede ser nuestro hombre.

\- Mmm... Extraño... ¿Cual es el motivo?  
\- Eso no puedo decírselo.  
\- ¿Y de cuantos participantes estaríamos hablando?  
\- De seis a diez, sería lo adecuado.  
\- Un doblón por participante... Ese es mi precio.  
\- Vaya... Apunta fuerte. Está muy por encima del precio habitual, que son unas 20 monedas de plata por trabajo.  
\- 90  
\- 30  
\- 85  
\- 35  
\- Creo que esta negociación no va bien...  
\- Está bien... 40. Es mi última oferta.  
\- 65... y es la mía  
\- 50  
\- Nop  
\- Está bien...55... Es mi última oferta... de verdad.  
\- Ambos sabemos que puede subir. Incluso podría pagarme mis 65, pero lo dejaremos en 60, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Aaaaa... Es dura de verdad, ¿eh? Espero que sus trabajadores lo sean tanto como usted.  
\- No le quepa duda... Pero falta un detalle... Tengo que confirmar que nadie ha desertado... A ver de cuantos disponemos. Si me puede dar un momento... Luego cerraremos los detalles.  
\- Por supuesto... Mientras me acaberé la bebida.

Me levanté y me fuí a un pasillo, fingiendo que hablaba por un teléfono. Luego me dirigí a la barra y pedí otras dos bebidas.

Pero antes de volver, dejé caer un pequeño "regalo" para mi interlocutor.

\- ¿Ya ha terminado? Pues justo a tiempo... - le dije mientras colocaba la nueva jarra adulterada.  
\- Uff... es incluso más fuerte que la de antes.  
\- Sí... Doble especial. Tenemos que celebrarlo, ¿no?

Higgs me separó

\- ¿Me podrías explicar que estás haciendo? No estaremos de verdad vendiéndole monstruos, ¿no? - dijo susurrando.  
\- Sigue observando...

\- ¿Algún problema?  
\- No, no... Tengo ocho trabajadores disponibles que cumplen su perfil... ¿Cual es el detalle del plan?  
\- No... No va así... UFFFF... Como pega esto. Está muy buena... pero... Uff... - dijo mientras seguía bebiendo.  
\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo se acordará el trabajo?  
\- Un punto de reunión acordado. Allí nos encontraremos de nuevo y os notificaré el plan. Sólo tendrán que acudir con los rostros cubiertos, por si alguien los ve.- y volvió a tragar... esta vez hasta el fondo.  
\- Essstá buenísima...  
\- ¿Quieres otra?  
\- NO... no... no... Creo... que me está... pegando muy fuerte... me estoy mareando un poco...  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí... ssssíiii... Es sólo... Joooooderrr... Hacía tieeeempo que no tomabaaa... algo... así... ¿de qué... estábamos hablando?  
\- Creo que te has emborrachado. Perdona... Quizás estaba muy cargada.  
\- NO... noooooOOoo... Lo he tomado másssshh vece...sSSss.. Algo... me... habrá sentado MAL... ¡HIP!  
\- Quizás deberías salir a tomar el aire... aquí está cargado.  
\- SIiii.. Es ... buena... idea...

El tipo se apoyó en mi hombro. Higgs le sujetó por el otro y salimos. El tipo prácticamente iba a rastras.

Nos alejamos un poco de la taberna. Le apoyé contra un árbol.

\- ¿Mejor?  
\- Sssii... Essso creo... JooOOOOOder... Mi cabeza da vueltas... y vueltas...

\- ¿Le has echado algo? - me preguntó Higgs a susurros.  
\- Un alucinógeno... Primero acentúa los efectos del alcohol.

\- Que Fueeeeeerte... Veo...otros... coloresssshhhh...  
\- Luego le altera la conciencia...

\- Ey... ¿recuerdas que nos ibas a contar el plan?  
\- El... ¿plan? ¿Qué?... ¿Plan?  
\- El de los monstruos.  
\- SIP... Si... si... monstruos... mooonnsstruoooss... Sí... Un... robo... ¿donde... ? ¿donde estoy?  
\- En una taberna... Nos has contratado para un plan, ¿recuerdas?  
\- SI... El plan... como era... el plan...  
\- Sí... Como era... RECUERDA.  
\- ... no me acuerdo.  
\- ¡UGGG! DESPIERTA... NO TE DUERMAS... - dijo Higgs mientras empezó a abofetearlo.  
\- Para, para... Es normal. Tranquila...  
\- Yo... ¿de qué hablamos?  
\- ¡DEL PLAN! - gritamos las dos al unísono...  
\- El plan... el plan... creo... creo que lo llevaba por aquí...

Y sacó un pedazo de papel...

\- Tengo mucho sueño...

Y le solté... Cayó como un saco de patatas.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Comencé a leer los papeles que me había entregado...  
\- MIERDA  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? - me preguntó Higgs  
\- Es un puente...  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Un puente... un intermediario. Recibe las órdenes por escrito, más un pago, y él cumple con escrito. Hay un gremio de puentes por Mewni escondido...  
\- ¿Ajá?  
\- Esto significa que ese gremio no nos permitirá saber quien está detrás. Son muy competentes en encubrir su rastro, creando varios intermediarios por el camino. Ese es su cometido.  
\- ¿Y qué hacemos?  
\- De momento, volver a dejarle las órdenes a este y dejarle en la taberna.  
\- ¿Y no sospechará?  
\- ¿Por emborracharse en una taberna? Dudo que sea su primera vez. Y el último efecto del alucinógeno es dejarle la memoria de las últimas horas borrosa.

Llevamos al tipo de vuelta y lo dejamos en la mesa roncando.  
Luego abrí un portal a mi casa.  
\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Cual es el siguiente paso?  
\- De momento nada. Yo me voy a cambiar y darme una ducha. Huelo a grog. Me han tirado varias bebidas encima, ¡y escuecen de lo lindo!  
\- ¿Ya hemos acabado? Uau... El salario más fácil de ganar de mi vida.  
\- ¿Quien ha dicho que TÚ hayas terminado tu jornada? Que ese trabajo quede en espera no significa que te quedes libre. Te he contratado para un mes... y estás aquí para trabajar.  
\- Bueno... Vale... ¿Y qué quieres que haga?  
\- ¿Recuerdas el almacén de antes? Espero que TODO esté ordenado antes de fin de mes.

Higgs tragó saliva...

* * *

Star POV

Mientras Janna era la última en pasar, yo ya apreciaba el enorme cambio de paisaje. Este castillo estaba justo al borde de la frontera, en una zona alta en las montañas.

Estábamos justo en un puente de piedra, perfectamente adoquinado.

El viento era frío, típico de las zonas tan altas. El puente unía un pico con otra parte de la montaña principal, mucho más alta, y en su ladera, como una lanza clavada en esta, el castillo de Hissrock al que nos dirigíamos.

\- Deberías haberme avisado, Star. De saberlo, habría traido una chaqueta - protestó Janna.  
\- Tranquila. Estamos a poca distancia, ¿ves? En el castillo se estará caliente.

A medida que nos fuimos aproximando pudimos observar las famosas e imponentes gárgolas de piedra que daban acceso a la entrada. Una de las mayores maravillas de la arquitectura de Mewni.

\- Su nombre le pega, ¿eh? - apuntó Marco

Y era verdad. Aquí el material de construicción era roca. Roca, roca y más roca. No podíamos ver otra cosa salvo las puertas del castillo y el puente levadizo, que incluía piezas metálicas.

Pudimos observar como usaban una grua. Era la forma de ascensión rápida de material y gente sin miedo a las alturas. Tal era el precipicio que básicamente a pocos metros, lo que podía llegar la grúa, llegaba prácticamente a la zona baja de la montaña. La grua portaba gran cantidad de madera.

Cruzamos por fin las puertas.

\- Es un placer, majestad. Espere un momento aquí, en seguida la atenderán. - dijo el guardian de la puerta.

Al minuto, la condesa, Helena Leansong, a quien no veía desde la votación, apareció por las escaleras.

\- ¡Majestad! ¡Qué honor! - y se lanzó literalmente a besar mi mano.  
\- Oh, no... por favor. De hecho, como bien sabes, aún no soy la reina regente.  
\- Estoy segura de que lo será.  
\- Eso espero. Y ante todo... gracias por tu ayuda... en la votación.  
\- No hay de qué... Y suscribo todo lo que dije. Le aseguro de que lo hice desde mi más profunda sinceridad.  
\- Gracias, gracias.  
\- Pero supongo que no está aquí para eso, ¿verdad?  
\- En realidad... mi chambelán me ha informado de que tienen un libro que quisiera poder leer.  
\- Por supuesto. Nuestra biblioteca siempre está abierta para la familia real. Adelante... siéntase como en su casa. -dijo señalándome el camino - Yo misma les guiaré.  
Caminamos por varios pasillos, adentrándonos en el castillo y bajando a la vez.

El castillo estaba construido en la ladera de la montaña, pero sus habitantes habían excavado dentro de ella, construyendo una estructura hueca que multiplicaba en tamaño al castillo visible exterior.

Viendo la poca iluminación que tenían muchas de las salas, era fácil entender la palidez de la condesa. Casi nunca debía exponerse al sol.

Entramos por fin a la bibloteca misma. Varias estructuras de caracol, llenas de estanterías en espiral hacia un abismo profundo, unidos por puentes colgantes.  
Algunas luces mágicas daban un aspecto de magnificencia al lugar.

\- Uou... - salió por la boca de Marco - Es gigantesco...

La condesa se detuvo ante un libro bastante grueso. Supongo que el índice de los títulos del inmenso lugar.

\- Y bien... ¿Qué volumen estaban buscando exáctamente?  
\- "Fundamentos del espacio tiempo y el tiempo- tiempo"  
\- ¡Skywynne! - casi gritó entusiasmada la condesa.  
\- Sí... Eso creo.  
\- ¡Totalmente! No necesito ni mirar el catálogo. ¡SkyWynne ha sido mi inspiración desde pequeña! - dijo ilusionada - Venid conmigo.

Caminamos por varias pasarelas y espirales.  
\- Como podeis ver, tenemos un amplio catálogo. - dijo señalando las estanterías que ibamos dejando atrás.

Janna se adelantó unos pasos porque un libro le había llamado la atención.

\- ¡Oh! ¡También teneis libros en rúnico demoníaco!  
\- ¡Muy bien! - dijo contenta la condesa - ¡Veo que sabe de lo que habla! No hay muchos que sepan reconocer los glifos de ese idioma. Los demonios son muy recelosos con sus libros. Por eso es para nosotros un honor tener algunos de los pocos libros en ese idioma donados por la familia Lucitor.  
\- No tendrá por casualidad un diccionario demoníaco-mewmano, ¿verdad?  
\- Aaaahhh. Eso sin duda, sería una increible joya para nuestra colección. Y también un problema diplomático. A los demonios no les gusta que vayan exponiendo sus secretos por ahí.  
\- Ya... Bueno... Gracias de todas formas.  
\- Si estás interesada en una copia del libro...  
\- No es necesario, gracias... Además, este libro son sólo cuentos para demonios.  
\- Muy observadora. En efecto, este esta es la sección de cuentos infantiles.  
\- En realidad... estaba leyendo el lomo... Dice algo así como "historias de la penumbra" o "historias del ocaso"... este glifo tiene varios significados según el contexto. No estoy segura.  
\- Espera... ¿Tú sabes leer rúnico demoníaco?  
\- Estoy aprendiendo. Por eso me vendría bien un diccionario.  
\- ¡Increíble! ¿Y donde lograste lectura en ese idioma? No tengo constancia de que nos hayan pedido copias de esos libros. ¿Hay alguna nueva adquisición en la colección Butterfly?  
\- No... En realidad, es un trabajo para Tom Lucitor.  
\- ¡Oh! Eso tiene sentido. Así que Tom te está enseñando... Debes sentirte muy honrada. Hay muy poca gente que sepan ese idioma, y la mayor parte de ellos son sabios. Que una chica de tu edad sea aunque sea sólo un poco de esa extraña lengua, es algo muy notable sin duda.  
\- Bueno... En realidad, estoy aprendiendo de forma autodidacta.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Sí.. Tengo varios libros en demoníaco y mewmano e intento aprender el idioma con eso.  
\- ¡Oh!...¡Sorprendente!... Entonces... disculpadme un momento.

La condesa sacó un par de libros de la bandeja inferior de la estantería. Aquellos libros de la última balda eran extraños. Todos iguales. Luego cogió el libro demoníaco... se alejó unas estanterías y cogió otro. Luego fue a un pedestal que había a unos 50 metros.

\- ¿Que... está haciendo, condesa?  
\- Un préstamo...

Había visto estos pedestales antes, pero creía que eran adornos ya que había uno cada poca distancia y tenían cierta estética. Sin embargo estaba a punto de descubrir su utilidad.

Cada pedestal tenía dos bandejas curvas de piedra que había creído simples elementos decorativos. En una de ellas apoyó el libro demoníaco y en el otro el extraño libro que, ahora que veía abierto comprobé que estaba completamente en blanco.

Tras apoyarlos, un flujo mágico apareció y el segundo libro ¡se transformó en una copia del primero!. Tan sólo tenía pequeñas diferencias aparentemente intencionales, como un reborde a tiras, rojas y amarillas.

\- Esto deja a las fotocopiadoras e impresoras a la altura del betún - bromeó Janna - ¡Gracias!

Pasó el segundo libro, este en Mewmano

\- ¡Historias oscuras! Claro... Esa era la traducción correcta.  
\- Sí... Aún con el gran favor de los Lúcitor, jamás nos donarían algo realmente peligroso... Y casi es mejor así, porque si tuviéramos un libro de maldiciones... tendríamos que doblar la seguridad de este sitio. ¡No sabes la cantidad de gente que pagaría por algo así!

Janna, Marco y yo nos miramos mutuamente. ¿Qué pensaría la condesa si supiera que Janna lleva en su mochila varios de esos libros en este momento y los lleva por ahí como si nada?

\- Si lo teníais traducido... - pregunté - ¿Por qué entonces teneis el original que nadie sabe leerlo?  
\- Bueno... El hecho de tener un original demoníaco tiene un valor inmenso en sí mismo. Pero además.. mirad...

Abrió las páginas de ambos tomos. En el mewmano había unas bonitas ilustraciones... pero en el demoníaco... ¡las ilustraciones se movían! Tenían además una extraña profundidad y mostraban un aspecto como dibujadas en sangre. ¡Terrorífico!

\- Genial. Es como una tablet gore de última generación - dijo Janna con entusiasmo  
\- Los jóvenes de hoy ya no os impresionais facilmente. Pero tened en cuenta que este libro fue escrito en el inframundo hace miles de años.  
\- Uau...  
\- Te lo agradezco mucho... - dijo Janna - ¿Cuando tengo que devolverlos?  
\- Oh... No es necesario si no puedes. El contenido se borrará mágicamente en un mes. Si puedes devuélvenos los patrones... los libros en blanco. Pero como puedes ver, tenemos muchos.  
\- Un mes... Tengo tiempo de sobra.

Retomamos nuestro camino. Salimos de las espirales y volvimos a un pasillo de piedra, nuevamente excavado en la roca de la montaña, hasta que llegamos a una gran habitación, esta vez sí, bien iluminada. Era como la habitación de alguien. Tenía ese espíritu acogedor de un lugar personal. Caliente, limpio de polvo a pesar de lo cerrado del lugar, bien iluminado por focos mágicos. Tenía varias mesas de trabajo, muchas estanterías y varios tapices. Y en ellos, se representaba a SkyWynne.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al museo de SkyWynne! - dijo elevando las manos con alegría  
\- Vaya... No sabía que la apreciaran tanto.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Sí!. Su abuelo era Magnus Leansong. Fue en la generación anterior cuando nuestro reino pasó a formar parte del reino Butterfly como condado.  
\- Eso os convierte en familia muy muy lejana - comentó Marco  
\- Síii... Casi todas las familias nobles de Mewni están emparentadas de alguna manera. - respondí.  
\- En este tapíz podemos ver a la pequeña SkyWynne antes de tener la varita, con su abuelo, aquí en nuestro castillo. Tuvieron una relación muy estrecha y a SkyWynne le gustaba venir con frecuencia por aquí, especialmente en el periodo desde el accidente del incendio del castillo Butterfly hasta su famosa y milagrosa reconstrucción en un tiempo imposible. De todas formas, siempre lo consideró como su segunda casa.  
\- ¿Eso significa que es posible que aquí haya notas suyas que no tengamos nosotros? -pregunté  
\- Por supuesto. De hecho, esta habitación fue su lugar de estudio teórico personal. Cuando ya adquirió el trono decía que en el castillo Butterfly le molestaban a menudo con temas intranscendentes, así que venía de vez en cuando para poder concentrarse en su trabajo.  
\- Creo que la entiendo.  
\- Esta no es su varita... ¿verdad? No puede ser. - dijo Marco viendo una vitrina..  
\- Por supuesto que no. Su varita es la misma que ha pasado de generación en generación por la familia Butterfly, cambiando su forma. Pero esta es la mejor reproducción que se ha fabricado jamás. La encargó la propia SkyWynne justo antes de entregar la varita a su hijo Jushtin. Decía que le traía buenos recuerdos. Tanto que la encerró en esa vitrina para siempre, pues la ha sellado de forma mágica y nadie ha sido capaz de abrirla desde entonces.  
De todas formas, queda bonita en ese lugar, ¿verdad?

Se notaba que la condesa disfrutaba haciendo estas guías.

\- Este era su escritorio favorito. Aquí desarrollaba los hechizos e ideas. De hecho, hay un montón de papeles suyos aún. Varias Butterfly y magos han pasado por aquí para estudiarlos pero lo más útil ha sido trasladado al libro de hechizos de la familia Butterfly.  
\- Ya... - dijo Star bajando la mirada  
\- Sí... Bueno... La pérdida del libro de hechizos ha sido un duro golpe para los estudiosos de Mewni, pero estoy segura de que su nuevo libro será tan estudiado como el anterior.  
\- A día de hoy es más bien un cuaderno... ¡Pero he rescatado el hechizo de "Estampida de Guerricornios" de SkyWynne!  
\- Por supuesto. Uno de sus hechizos más emblemático. Es una pena que no sea relativo al tiempo, que era su habilidad más representativa.  
\- Bueno, sí. También he apuntado el hechizo para parar el tiempo y las instrucciones para reiniciarlo.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien que algo así haya podido rescatarse! Es genial que se haya acordado de eso.  
\- Cómo olvidarlo - dijo Marco - Aquel paréntesis de dos días con todo congelado fue uno de los más divertidos que hemos pasado juntos. Aunque perseguir al Padre Tiempo no lo fue tanto.  
\- Espera... ¿Paró el tiempo?  
\- Síiii... Fue casi más accidental que otra cosa.  
\- ¡Increible! ¡Creo que eso la convierte en la segunda manipuladora del tiempo de la familia Butterfly! Sabía que no me equivocaba cuando he anticipado que logrará grandes cosas, majestad.  
\- Bueno... Fue un hechizo sin más. No creo que tenga tanta importancia.  
\- ¡Por supuesto que la tiene! Cláramente está siguiendo los pasos de su antecesora. Incendió el castillo por accidente. Destruyó el libro de hechizos. Desarrollo temprana su forma de mariposa. Ha alterado el tiempo-tiempo...  
\- Y ahora que lo pienso, también el espacio-tiempo. Intenté resolver un problema de matemáticas con la varita... el espacio tiempo comenzó a colisionar hilos temporales alternativos como loco y estuve a un pellizco de hacer colapsar el universo.  
\- Espera... ¿qué? - masculló Marco  
\- Por suerte para evitarlo tan sólo tuve que resolver un problema de matemáticas.  
\- ¡Lo que yo decía! - respondió la condesa que pareció más entusiasmada por mi confesión en lugar de asustarse - ¡SkyWynne colapsó una dimensión por accidente! Usted casi colapsa el espacio-tiempo mismo. ¡Una digna sucesora! Usted se merece con creces el libro de SkyWynne. Con gusto le daré el original.  
\- Oh. Nonononono... Teniendo en cuenta mi experiencia... me sentiré más segura si me llevo una copia. Siempre podré volver a por otra si algo sale mal.  
\- Una copia permanente entonces...  
\- Condesa - la retuve antes de que se fuera - ¿Le importa que eche un vistazo a las notas de SkyWynne?  
\- Por supuesto que no, majestad. Siéntase con libertad de examinarlo todo. - y se fué con el libro a copiarlo.

\- Bueno, chicos... Trabajo en grupo.

Comenzamos a ojear los papeles. Casi todo eran garabatos... como croquis de ideas. Vocetos mentales para orientarse que tendrían sentido para ella, pero que difícilmente servirían a nadie más.

\- Jejeje... Mira... "Huracán arcoiris". Este se parece mucho a tu "puño arcoiris" - señaló Marco  
\- ¡Es verdad!...  
\- Aquí tiene una danza de la lluvia para el maiz - encontró Janna.  
\- Mira... Esto parecen sus primeros intentos de parar el tiempo- Uaaaa... Que hechizo más largo.  
\- Aquí una tormenta de huevos podridos ... con un aviso.. "NO USAR. RIESGO DE APESTAR DURANTE SEMANAS".

La condesa volvió por fin.

\- Su libro, majestad.  
\- ¡Muchas gracias!  
\- Veo que están buscando a conciencia... ¿Intentan encontrar algo en particular?  
\- Estoy intentando hacer un hechizo para ver el pasado. Tengo la base de un hechizo para espiar otro lugar en el presente, pero necesito cambiarlo para poder ver el pasado.  
\- ¡Suena muy interesante! - dijo con una gran sonrisa. Me miraba como si fuera una versión viva de su ídolo.  
\- ¿Alguna idea?  
\- Me temo que no... Lo siento. Pero si hay algo de SkyWynne que pueda ayudarla, es probable que esté aquí.  
\- He encontrado un papel lleno de texto, de esos símbolos de tu libro, Star.  
\- Es bajo mewmano, ignorante - le respondió Janna  
\- Sí... Es un clásico de las Butterfly usar esa notación cuando querían que un escrito fuera discreto - apuntó la condesa - Tengo una tabla de traducción...  
\- No será necesario - dijo Janna quien quitó el papel a Marco y comenzó a leer como si fuera texto normal  
\- _El tiempo se desdobla a cada instante. Peligro de perderse. La clave está en el anclaje. Futuro en el pasado. El efecto se hace causa. Bucle cerrado. Estable. Ancla temporal._  
\- Es bastante críptico.  
\- _El ancla fija la línea. Algo duradero en un lugar estable._ Luego algo que parece una lista de palabras... Todas tachadas menos una. Varita. Llave. Tijeras. _**ZAFIRO.**_ Esa última palabra es esta- dijo Janna señalando los símbolos -, que está subrayada. Parece importante.  
\- Zafiros... Sí. SkyWynne tenía varias joyas que apreciaba. Una de ellas era un zafiro familiar. Ese justo de ahí. - dijo la condesa, que estaba en otro expositor.  
\- Es bonito.  
\- Se parece mucho al que tiene encima de la varita. - dijo Marco señalando la reproducción de la vitrina opuesta.  
\- ¿Un zafiro en la varita? No recuerdo eso. - dije yo - Si hay algo del libro que ojeé bastante fue ese capítulo. Me gustaba comparar su varita con la mía. Tiene algunas similitudes... Y no recuerdo que tuviera ningún zafiro encima.  
\- Oh... Eso es porque no lo tenía. Como he dicho, le gustaba mucho el zafiro familiar así que a veces lo colocaba sobre la varita.  
\- Mmmm... Qué curioso...  
\- Deberíamos centrarnos, Janna. Sigamos buscando entre los textos. - sugirió Marco

Pero Janna parecía seguir a lo suyo... mientras Marco y yo volvíamos a los papeles.

\- Sé que hay algo que se me ha pasado por alto... - masculló Janna - ¡Aquí!  
\- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Janna?  
\- Mirad este tapiz... ¿No hay algo que no os cuadra?

Yo no veía nada especial. Marco tampoco.

\- Mirad la varita.  
\- Sí... Tiene el zafiro.  
\- ¡Y también colgado al cuello!  
\- ¡Qué curioso! - dijo la condesa - ¿Cómo nunca me había fijado en ese detalle?  
\- Bueno... esto es un tapiz. - comentó Marco - Supongo que el artista no cayó en la cuenta de que era el mismo. ¿Qué tiene eso de especial?  
\- ¿Y si no es un error?  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que tenía dos zafiros?  
\- No, no... - negó la condesa - Estoy segura de eso. Las zafiros como ese son muy raros. Y justo con esa forma y talla... No. Ese es el zafiro familiar. El mismo que está en la vitrina.  
\- No me refiero a que hubiera dos, sino a que el mismo zafiro estuviera en dos sitios a la vez.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- La nota de SkyWynne... "El tiempo se desdobla a cada instante. Peligro de perderse. La clave está en el anclaje. Futuro en el pasado."... Lo del peligro de perderse ¿Y si viajar en el tiempo podía causar que al regresar, volviera a un pasado de una línea de tiempo alternativa? Y para evitarlo, lo que pudo haber hecho es viajar al futuro para coger un objeto y llevarlo al pasado como una forma de estabilizar esa línea temporal. Si ese objeto fue el zafiro... habría dos zafiros. El zafiro original, y el zafiro traído del futuro a su pasado.  
\- Menuda imaginación tienes, Janna... - respondió Marco - ¿Por qué habría de un objeto del futuro en el pasado estabilizar la línea de tiempo?  
\- Al viajar al futuro, SkyWynne podría ver que hay dos zafiros. Es decir, habría viajado a un futuro, donde ella ya habría regresado al pasado con el zafiro. Por ese motivo , ella podría tomar uno de los zafiros para sí, para hacer realidad el mismo futuro al que había viajado. El viaje causa que el efecto de la existencia del doble zafiro sea real.  
\- Esto...me da dolor de cabeza - confesé.  
\- O sea... que tú crees que ahora mismo hay dos zafiros.  
\- Los tenemos delante. Ese, y ese - dijo señalando a la vitrina de la antigua ropa de SkyWynne y la reproducción de su varita respectivamente.  
\- Eso es una reproducción, Janna.  
\- ¿Y por qué nadie habría de proteger tan fuertemente con un hechizo ambas cosas? ¿Acaso no podría ser la excusa perfecta para garantizar que ambos zafiros lleguen al futuro al que viajó SkyWynne?  
\- Creo que le estas dando demasiadas vueltas, Janna.  
\- Bueno... Marco... Podemos darle una oportunidad a su teoría, ¿no crees? - dije apoyando a mi amiga - Glossarick sugirió que podía contactar con SkyWynne. Quizás... ¿esto nos podría servir? Si como dices, ella irá a buscar ese zafiro al futuro... podríamos dejarle una nota o algo.  
\- Precísamente iba a sugerírtelo. El problema es el sello de la vitrina. Pero tú eres su descendiente... Quizás puedas abrirlo o algo así...  
\- Por favor... sé cuidadosa - rogó la condesa  
Toqué la vitrina... Concentré mi magia... incluso profundicé, como cuando marco se quedó atrapado en mi armario... pero nada.  
\- No funciona.  
Marco sacó sus tijeras e intentó abrir un portal. Apareció un poco más lejos de lo esperado, fuera de la vitrina.  
\- Las tijeras tampoco...  
\- He sido más rápido que vosotros - dijo Janna que acababa de finalizar la nota.  
\- ¿Y si la dejamos debajo de la vitrina?  
\- Aparte de que no habría garantías de que llegue al futuro, dudo que la viera y la leyese...  
\- Ok... Voy a intentar algo. - dije mientras me alejé.  
\- "I summon the All-Seeing Eye To tear a hole into the sky Reveal to me that which is hidden Unveil to me what is forbidden!"  
Una vez más, creé el hechizo espía. Era más difícil ahora, porque es muy complejo hacerlo sin varita. A duras penas podía sostenerlo con las manos..  
La proximidad ayudaba. La vitrina se mostró...  
\- ¿Estás invocando el ojo dentro de la vitrina?  
\- La... nota... - dije mientras usaba una gran concentración para sostenerlo.  
Janna me la dió. Era el momento de darlo todo... Profundicé tan intenso como cuando hablé con Glossarick. Noté como la magia fluía a toda velocidad por mis mejillas hasta mis ojos. Rememoré ese momento.  
\- ¡No lo toques! - gritó Marco  
Pero con toda mi energía... mi mano pudo tocar el portal espía... aún más... lo cruzó brevemente, y la nota cayó al otro lado.  
\- ¡Eso ha sido impresionante! - dijo la condesa  
\- ¡Desde luego que sí! - dijo otra voz a nuestra espalda

\- ¡ ¡ ¡SKYWYNNE! ! ! - gritó la condesa

* * *

Marco POV

A pesar de su madurez, la expresión de la cara de la condesa era la misma que cuando un adolescente ve a su ídolo favorito o su amor inalcanzable.  
\- ¿Star Butterfly?  
\- La misma.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que ha salido mal? ¿He creado una paradoja temporal? ¡Oh, Mewni! ¡Sabía que no debía intentarlo! ¡Ya me había acostumbrado al nuevo hilo temporal! ¡Oh maiz! ¡Oh maiz!... ¿Qué ha salido mal?  
\- ¿Mal? No, no... Janna... ¿Qué escribiste en la nota?

SkyWynne tenía OTRA nota en la mano, y se la dió a Star

\- Querida tatara...tatara... mucha... abuela. Soy tu descendiente Star Butterfly. Sé que esto del zafiro lo hiciste para estabilizar el tiempo. Necesito hablar contigo sobre un tema temporal muy importante. Podrás localizarme aquí en esta fecha...  
\- ¡Creí que la estabilización había fallado! Vine directamente aquí.  
\- Oh.. nonono... No ha pasado nada de eso. Reconozco que el mensaje de Janna ha sido un poco ambiguo... Lo siento.  
\- Ufff... No pasa nada... Qué alivio... Así que... ¿Tú también eres una estudiosa del tiempo?  
\- No tanto... De hecho, quitando un accidente... sólo logré hacer tu hechizo para parar el tiempo.  
\- Oh... ¿Lo aprendiste?  
\- Bueeeno... En realidad estaba de broma con mi amigo Marco... - dijo mientras me tiró hacia ella y me abrazó -. Nos faltaba tiempo y básicamente me salió sólo... "Easy Peasy Time Freezy!"... De hecho, no estoy segura si es que me salió así o es que lo recordé inconscientemente de leer tu capítulo en el libro de hechizos.

SkyWynne miraba a Star de forma desorbitada.

\- ¿easypeasytimefrezy? ¿Easy Peasy Time Freezy? ¿¡Easy Peasy Time Freezy!? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Me pasé meses intentando crear un hechizo para parar el tiempo! ¡Y lo logré con un hechizo de dos hojas! ¡DOS... HOJAS! ¡Y resulta que tú lo haces con cuatro palabras!... Oh, maiz... soy un desastre.

Era extraño ver a esta joven... Una reina apenas un poco más madura que Star, que además aparentaba más juventud por su menor estatura, comportarse de una forma tan parecida a ella.

\- No. No... Para nada... Eres considerada una de las reinas más grandes del reino de Butterfly. Además, esas cuatro palabras son tuyas, ¿eh?  
\- Ya no... ¡Ja! - dijo Janna - ¿No te das cuenta Star que acabas de convertirte en la creadora del hechizo? Se lo has revelando a SkyWynne antes de que lo conociese, así que ella lo sabe por tí.  
\- Pero yo lo leí en el libro de hechizos.  
\- Mmmm... - quedó Janna pensativa.  
\- Sí... ya había teorizado sobre eso. - dijo SkyWynne - Es un bucle cerrado. La causa y efecto giran sobre sí misma y se autojustifica. Es bueno saber que no crea una paradoja que haga explotar el universo.  
\- ¿Un buble cerrado?... - recordó Janna - ¿A eso te referías en tus notas? - dijo mientras le enseñaba los escritos a SkyWynne  
\- Vaya... Qué curioso... Sí... ya he escrito esto... menos lo del bucle cerrado... Supongo que... ¿aún debo escribirlo en el futuro?

Janna cambió de expresión. Y yo la conocía. Es su clásica expresión de "Eureka". Una idea "brillante" de Janna. Con la mayoría de ellas es mejor huir.  
\- SkyWynne... Dime... ¿Ya has cogido el zafiro?  
\- Sí - dijo enseñando su bolsillo  
\- ¡Ahora hay tres! - gritó Star  
\- Tranquila Star... Es un efecto temporal. Ella va a viajar a su pasado... Pero para que de verdad ancle el tiempo, debe coger el zafiro adecuado... SkyWynne.. ¿qué zafiro cogiste?  
\- El de mi joyero... La verdad es que no había pensado en hacer una reproducción de una varita. Es una idea muy original.  
\- Escúchame bien, SkyWynne... - dijo Janna seriamente - Cuando en tu futuro pongas los zafiros en estas vitrinas, es muy importante que en la vitrina de tu traje pongas el zafiro que has traido del futuro.  
\- Pero... eso significaría que el zafiro que he traido del futuro es el mismo que he llevado al pasado, tomando como zafiro uno que existe símplemente... ¿porque yo misma lo llevo en el tiempo?  
\- ¡EXACTO!  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Un bucle cerrado!...  
\- ¿Te estás enterando de algo? - me preguntó Star... Y la verdad es que me estaba costando seguirlas.  
\- Hay... un pequeño problema... A veces mi memoria tiene lagunas a los pocos días cuando hago un viaje en el tiempo... Es un efecto secundario de alterar las líneas de tiempo. Y de la duración de la estancia. Quizás no pase gracias al zafiro... pero no podría segurarlo.  
\- Mierda... Piensa Janna... piensa... SkyWynne... ¿cual sería tu primer instinto a la hora de colocar los zafiros?  
\- Bueno... ya había tomado la decisión de dejar mi zafiro original con mi broche...  
\- Está bien... O sea lo opuesto de lo correcto. Podemos arreglarlo si invertimos ahora, en este momento, los zafiros de posiciones. Hay que cambiar el zafiro de esa vitrina por este, y viceversa. Así no tendrás que recordar cambiar nada. Sigue tu instinto y todo irá bien.  
\- Genial.  
\- Sólo hay un problema. Las vitrinas las sellarás de alguna manera... ¿No sabrás por casualidad que hechizo es?  
\- Ah... Seguro que es el bloqueo de privacidad de la abuela. Es muy seguro... A ver...

SkyWynne hizo varios movimientos. Me recordó un poco al hechizo de los Gerricornios de Star. Tiene sentido, si era un hechizo de Skywynne, claro. De todas formas, desde su primera vez, Star ya había encontrado su propia manera de realizarlo, mucho más corto. Quizás tenía razón Janna y el hechizo para parar el tiempo era suyo a fin de cuentas.

Las vitrinas se abrieron mágicamente.

\- Genial... Ya sólo hay que intercambiarlos.

Janna cogió el de la vitrina de la vestimenta, mientras Star cogió la reproducción de la varita... ¿Reproducción? Eso pensaba.

Con un sonido característico, la varita cambió.

\- NO PUEDE SER. NO ES UNA REPRODUCCIÓN ¡ES LA VARITA DE VERDAD!

SkyWynne también miró extrañada esa otra varita, enseñando la suya.

\- ¡Y Eclipsa tiene otra varita!  
\- ¿De qué te extrañas, Star? - explicó Janna - Tres zafiros, tres varitas. Es casi lo mismo. En el futuro, su futuro, SkyWynne irá a nuestro futuro, a coger la varita a la futura reina que exista y se la cambiará por la varita que habrá en la vitrina en el futuro, llevándola al pasado. De esa forma, la varita recorrerá dos veces el mismo hilo de tiempo. La primera irá de la mano de las reinas, hasta que llegue SkyWynne al futuro y se la lleve al pasado, para estar en la vitrina, y regresar al mismo punto de futuro, donde la varita de la vitrina sustituirá la varita traida a su pasado y la reina del momento podrá usarla como si nada hubiera pasado.  
\- Vaya... ¿Y por qué necesitaría yo hacer eso? ¡Ya tengo una varita! - dijo SkyWynne más para sí.  
\- Porque Star lo necesita. Star está ahora sin varita.. O lo estaba. Si puede tomar tu varita prestada...  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso tiene sentido! - dijo la reina del pasado sorprendida  
\- ¿Pero no cambiará la varita de forma y eso alteraría el futuro? - pregunté  
\- Oh... Marco... eso tiene una solución más sencilla - dijo Star... que hizo levitar la varita y automáticamente cambió su aspecto para tomar de nuevo el aspecto de la varita de SKyWynne - ¿No recuerdas que puedo controlar su aspecto?  
\- ¿Y las vitrinas? ¿No debería volver a cerrarlas SkyWynne? ¿Cómo repondrás la varita de nuevo una vez que ella se haya ido?  
\- Eso no sería un problema - comentó SkyWynne - El hechizo es una llave de combinación. Si se la doy a Star, ella podrá cerrar las vitrinas de nuevo tal y como estaban.  
\- ¿Significa eso que la puedo tomar prestada? - preguntó Star con ojos de cachorrito.  
SkyWynne asintió  
\- YEYYYYYyyyy  
\- Acuérdate de devolverla.  
\- No hay problema. En cuanto recupere mi varita original, la traeré aquí de inmediato.  
\- Bueno... Este ha sido sin duda el encuentro más raro que he tenido hasta ahora... Supongo que es hora de volver. - dijo SkyWynne  
\- ¡ESPERA! En realidad... yo lo que quería era preguntarte como ver el pasado.  
\- Oh... ¿Quieres observar el pasado?  
\- Sí.  
\- Eso lo he documentado... ¿No tienes mis notas?  
\- Estábamos mirando todo lo que tienes por aquí... pero no. Eso no está...  
\- Ok... Quizás lo he dejado dentro de las vitrinas... Si lo considero importante en el futuro...

Star miró entonces de nuevo en el de los ropajes. En una de las prendas de vestir, había una carpeta escondida. Fuera ponía...  
PARA STAR BUTTERFLY. Nota para tí, SkyWynne joven. NO ABRAS ESTO. NO TE CORRESPONDE... con un montón de calaveras alrededor.

\- Pues sí... - dijo escondiendo la carpeta de SkyWynne, la joven - Aquí está. Supongo que aquí estará todo lo que necesito.  
\- Genial... No debería estar más tiempo aquí de lo necesario. Llevo demasiado tiempo fuera de fase. Ha sido... toda una experiencia conoceros...  
\- Igualmente... - dijo Star abrazando a su antepasada  
\- Adios - dijo mientras movió la varita de un lado a otro, como un péndulo y se fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

\- Uau... Ha sido... Muy, muy raro. - dije  
\- Ha sido... ¡LO MÁS GRANDIOSO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA! - dijo la condesa que parecía haber salido de su estado catatónico desde que SkyWynne había aparecido


	20. Capítulo especial Stump Day

_Nota del Autor:_

 _Como habrán notado, hasta ahora he estado escribiendo la historia de forma cronológica._

 _Este es un capítulo especial que me hubiera gustado poder tenerlo a tiempo. Sin embargo, dado que mi historia necesita varios elementos antes, me voy a saltar la cronología. Este capítulo pertenece, por tanto, a un futuro posterior, así que no os extrañe si los personajes hablan de cosas que parecen inconexas. Símplemente no han pasado._

 _Es posible que lo recoloque y lo edite en el futuro para que ocupe la posición correcta._

* * *

Marco POV

\- Star... ¿Estás aquí?

Ya había llamado a la puerta varias veces. Quería estar seguro de que no estaba aquí antes de buscar en el castillo. Se tarda bastante tiempo en buscar en todos los sitios.

Una luz me cegó...

\- PSSSSSTTTT... - dijo Star, aparentemente molesta por mi aparición

Atravesé lo que era una especie de cortina de luz.

\- ¿Star? ¿Por qué no contestabas?  
\- Necesito concentración, ya sabes.

Al acercarme a la cama, donde estaba Star en posición de loto, la cortina de luz se hacía visible de una manera diferente, como una pantalla tridimensional, de 270 grados centrada en la varita que Star mantenía, mientras ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, concentrada.

\- ¿Otra vez el hechizo para ver el pasado? No deberías trabajar en el día del Tocón...  
\- Déjame concentrarme, Marco... Luego te explico.

Decidí esperar a sus explicaciones. Sabía que incluso con la varita, este hechizo exigía mucha de la magia de Star. Aún así, era un buen entrenamiento para ella. Cada vez que lo realizaba, estando descansada, lo hacía con mayor rapidez y eficacia, demostrando como su poder se acrecentaba un poco cada día.  
Aún así, estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que otras veces. El hechizo rechazaba el intento de Star de ver lo que otras voluntades no querían mostrarle. ¿Sería esta una de esas ocasiones? De momento, sólo las cascadas de luz y ráfagas de imágenes inconexas recorrían el muro de luz.

Pero de repente... unas imágenes comenzaron a formarse y unas voces comenzaron a escucharse... primero a lo lejos y luego cada vez más cerca, casi como si estuviéramos allí.

Star abrió los ojos.

Era un ruído de batalla. La escena ya me resultaba conocida.

\- ¡No aguantaremos, capitana!  
\- ¡Luchad! ¡Luchad por vuestras vidas hasta vuestro último aliento!

Pero Star giró la visión, como si mentalmente moviera una cámara, tal y como si estuviera allí. Star se levantó de la cama, como si caminar por la habitación un poco la ayudara a recrearse en el movimiento que su visión debería realizar.

Star se centró en una parte de la escena a la que no había dado importancia anteriormente.  
Parte de los nativos estaban rezando... a los árboles. Se acercó tanto como pudo a ellos, y escuchó al que parecía su lider, el que sabríamos que luego hablaría con la capitana.

\- Oh, espíritu de los árboles y el bosque. Suplicamos tu ayuda una vez más para protegernos y detener a aquellos que están dispuestos a destruir tu lugar sagrado. Por favor, atiende nuestras súplicas y haz levantar de nuevo al último de tus guardianes.

Otras voces decían susurros algo que se podía intuir similar.

Y entonces, el gran árbol al que rodeaban con sus plegarias, un árbol de tronco enorme pero extraña figura como no había visto nunca en el bosque actual, cobró vida.  
Sus ramas comenzaron a moverse como miles de brazos, y las lianas que colgaban comenzaban a moverse como serpientes y látigos.  
Sus raices se elevaron y comenzaron a moverse como un insecto gigante.

La mayoría de los atacantes demoníacos, entraron en pavor al ver al árbol gigante acercarse a una velocidad respetable. Los que mantuvieron su posición, rápidamente recibieron los ataques de las lianas, y no pocos quedaron entrampados, algunos axfisiados, y los que no, si lograban cortarlas, salian huyendo a toda velocidad.

Tanto los recien llegados como los nativos estallaron el júbilo, gritando con animación y levantando brazos y armas en señal de victoria.

Precipitado. Ya había visto lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Por sorpresa, comenzaron a llover flechas de fuego, que incendiaron las ramas del frondoso y majestuoso árbol. Este pareció entrar en pánico, moviendo sus lianas contra sus propias ramas en un intento de apagar el fuego que crecía en su interior.  
Los atacantes demoníacos reaparecieron por las colinas. Al ver al árbol en ese estado se lanzaron con cuerdas a su alrededor para maniatarlo.

Los recién llegados intentaron repelerlos una vez más. Sin embargo, eran demasiado numerosos. Unos pocos lograron atar al árbol, que no podía moverse ya con la libertad anterior, y mientras seguía quemándose, lo tiraron al suelo mientras lo bloqueaban con más y más cuerdas, mientras hacían retroceder a la gente apartándose cada vez más del gigante vegetal que les había salvado.

Por último, dos demonios cogieron una sierra y comenzaron a cortarlo. El árbol se defendió. Varias veces los serradores tuvieron que ser reemplazados por ataques moribundos pero aún poderosos del árbol, pero el corte continuó hasta que algo pareció quebrarse dentro de aquel ser, y el movimiento se detuvo, mientras los últimos cortes y ruido señalaban la separación definitiva.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!  
Los gritos de los nativos, probablemente adoradores de estas antiguas formas de vida y espíritus, acababan de presenciar la muerte del que habían nombrado "último" de los guardianes.

Furiosos por aquel acto y ya sin protección alguna, hasta los que parecían pacíficos monjes empuñaron troncos y lanzas y se lanzaron en ofensiva agregándose a las demás tropas de contención.

La lucha era dura. Finalmente uno de los demonios, el que parecía que ostentaba el control, anunció a los demás la retirada.  
\- ¡Nos replegamos! ¡Vamos por refuerzos! ¡El próximo ataque será el definitivo!

Eran imágenes conocidas. Star volvió a cerrar los ojos y pasó aceleradamente, como si de una película se tratara, por las imágenes del encuentro de la capitana con el líder de los creyentes nativos y se adentró en el bosque en busca de la ayuda prometida.  
Pero esta vez Star no hizo lo mismo que en otras ocasiones. Dejó que la capitana se fuera y se quedó observando que pasaba en el campamento.

\- Espero que vuestra señora sea digna de la Dama y se gane su confianza. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos.  
\- Deberíamos prepararnos - dijo el segundo al mando de los marineros -. ¿Cuantos de esos árboles gigantes podeis invocar?  
\- Me temo que era el último.  
\- Pero... ¡Si esto está lleno de árboles!  
\- Oh... pero estos árboles eran muy especiales. Eran como receptáculos vivientes de la magia que reina este lugar. Es esa magia la que permite a los espíritus del bosque encarnarlos y ayudarnos a través de ellos.  
\- ¿Y qué pensais hacer entonces?  
\- Lo que siempre hemos hecho. Internarnos más en el bosque. Allí aún hay muchas criaturas. Los espíritus también pueden manifestarse a través de ellos y estarán muy enojados por lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

Los hombres recién llegados comenzaban a juntarse detrás del que estaba al mando y negando con la cabeza. El propio hombre parecía disentir profundamente.

\- ¿Eso es lo que haceis? ¿Huir? ¿Y que pasará cuando se os acabe el territorio para retroceder?  
\- No lo sé. Confiamos en la Dama y su poder.  
\- Nosotros confiamos en nuestra propia voluntad. - dijo resolutivo mientras sus subordiandos afirmaban con la cabeza - Nosotros nunca huimos. Como mucho nos replegamos, siempre con la intención de recuperar cada palmo de terreno perdido. Aceptaremos vuestra ayuda si nos acompañais, pero nuestra capitana ha dicho que regresaría aquí con el arma y esperaremos hasta su regreso. Y si nos atacan, lucharemos hasta que el último de los nuestros caiga.  
\- Como querais... Nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino. Os deseamos mucha suerte y os agradecemos vuestra ayuda en nuestras horas más oscuras.  
\- Maestro - interrumpió uno de los nativos.  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¿Está seguro de que ÉL no puede renacer? Quiero decir... todos los demás guardianes cayeron ante el fuego. Él fue cortado... ¿No podría levantarse y luchar de nuevo?  
\- No, querido aprendiz. No puede regresar. Intentaremos hacernos con las semillas y los replantaremos de nuevo, cuando esta guerra haya acabado. Pero Él está muerto.  
\- Pero... pero... ¡aún noto vida en él!  
\- No. Vida no. Magia. La magia era tan fuerte que aún queda dentro del tocón.  
\- ¿Y no sería suficiente para que luchase una vez más?  
\- La magia sin vida se agota. ¿Quizás podría levantarse y luchar una hora? ¿Un día? No podría estar seguro. Pero nada más.  
\- Su señora no debería tardar más, ¿verdad? Ellos nos han ayudado. Sería muy deshonesto no ayudarles ahora cuando ellos lo necesitan.  
\- Pero dudo que el espíritu del bosque acuda a nuestra llamada. Tendríamos que poner más voluntad de la que hemos puesto nunca. Y si nos atacan... dudo que estemos suficientemente concentrados.  
\- Pero Maestro... Se lo debemos...  
Otros de esos extraños monjes de la naturaleza se acercaron y con sus miradas parecieron apoyar al aprendiz.  
\- ¿Estais dispuestos a arriesgar vuestras vidas y las del bosque por estos extraños?  
Y los monjes afirmaron  
\- Así sea.

Y así, nativos y recién llegados, comenzaron a preparar unas defensas conjuntas contra el más que probable ataque de los demonios.  
El monje maestro proporcionó madera bendecida del árbol caído a los nuevos defensores para que fabricaran sus flechas y lanzas. Con esfuerzo montaron barricadas y algunas trampas tapadas.  
Los monjes les proporcionaron algunos elementos del bosque de utilidad, como frutas explosivas o líquido inflamable. También habían fabricado unas fosas caseras y rellenado de agua bajo consejo de los recién llegados, pues estos suponían que volverían a intentar incendiar el lugar.  
\- "Es lo que yo haría" - dijo el lider de los hombres

Y así, tras una dura jornada de trabajo por parte de todos, retornó la noche, y tras varias horas de oscuridad, llegó el temido ataque.

Y fue justo como predijo aquel hombre llegado desde el otro lado del mar.

Una lluvia de flechas incendiarias se lanzaron contra el lugar, en varias oleadas. Por suerte, la preparación les ayudó para parar los incendios a tiempo, al menos al principio.

Luego comenzaron a llegar nuevas tropas de a pié, y la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo se reanudó.

Luchaban un rato, se retiraban, volvían a atacarlos con flechas, y otras vez retornaban, en un ciclo agotador. Las carreras por el terreno no parecían agotar a los demonios que quizás se rotaban pues no era fácil distinguirlos unos de otros.

\- Maldita sea... ¿Donde está la capitana?  
\- No aguantaremos más, teniente.

El teniente, lider de los humanos, aprovechó la corta pausa de la huida de los asaltantes para hablar con los monjes, que llevaban ya tres oleadas rezando al árbol muerto, intentando en vano su resurrección.

\- ¿Cómo va?  
\- No somos suficientes. Me lo temía.  
\- ¿Podemos ayudar?  
\- Podeis rezar con nosotros.

El jefe miró atrás  
\- Me temo que tenemos más cosas de las que preocuparnos.  
\- Bueno... Hay... otra forma de proporcionarnos vuestro apoyo.  
\- Lo que sea...  
\- Una promesa...  
\- ¿Una promesa?  
\- Sí... Un trato... Una ofrenda...  
\- ¿Cómo qué?  
\- Como celebrar un banquete en su honor o algo así. Cuanto más grande sea la ofrenda, tanto más probable es que sea aceptada...  
\- Ajá... Y... ¿valdría con que lo hiciera yo en nombre de mis hombres?  
\- Es cierto que la promesa de un lider tiene más valor. Aún así, cuantos más mejor.  
\- No tenemos tiempo para eso... pero... puedo llamar a mis oficiales...

El monje aceptó afirmando con la cabeza. Y con un silvido agudo y fuerte y nos gestos de sus brazos, los oficiales acudieron al lugar y su teniente les explicó los términos.

Juntos se sentaron frente al tocón e hicieron su plegaria.  
\- Espíritu guardian del bosque. Nosotros, nuevos colonos, te prometemos rendir pleitesía en el aniversario de esta fecha si acudes a nuestra ayuda.

Y luego se dirigió al monje  
\- ¿Es suficiente?  
\- Cuando se hace una ofrenda de ese tipo, se hace una marca en el tronco del guardián, como señal de compromiso de la promesa, con una pequeña ofrenda de sangre. Unas gotas de un pequeño corte valdrá..

Los oficiales, pasaron uno detrás de otro.  
\- Yo, Grund Goldfield, prometo cumplir esta promesa si tú cumples con tu parte.  
Y escribió sus iniciales en la corteza del tocón, que marcó con unas pocas gotas de sangre de un dedo.

\- Yo, Shaphir Odum, prometo cumplir esta promesa si tú cumples con tu parte. - dijo repitiendo el proceso  
\- Yo, Den Night, prometo cumplir esta promesa si tú cumples con tu parte.  
\- Yo, Sam Johansen Primus, prometo cumplir esta promesa si tú cumples con tu parte.  
\- Yo, Rog... - y el hombre se quedó pensativo como buscando un apellido o sobrenombre que no tenía- "Big Guy", prometo cumplir esta promesa si tú cumples con tu parte.

Esperaron medio minuto. El ataque de la nueva oleada de flechas incendiarias, debía ser inminente.  
\- ¿Y ahora qué? - dijo el teniente al ver que nada parecía cambiar.  
\- No lo sé... Si esto no funciona... No creo que nos ayude ya.

\- ¡Teniente! ¡Teniente!

La capitana aparecía corriendo

\- ¡ ¡ CAPITANA ! !

Sus subordinados estallaron en júbilo.

Y la capitana portaba una extraña espada llameante que ya habíamos visto antes.

\- ¿Es el arma?  
La capitana asintió.  
\- ¿Funciona?  
\- No sé como se usa. La dama me dijo que lo sabría a su momento.  
\- ¿De verdad te la ha dado? - decía el monje incrédulo - Entonces... tú... realmente tú... ¡eres la elegida!  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Elegida para qué?  
\- ¡Tú nos librarás de esos monstruos demoniacos! ... Por favor... por favor... ven por aquí - dijo mientras llevó de la mano prácticamente a rastras a la capitana.  
\- No entiendo...  
\- Esa arma que portas... la leyenda dice que forma parte del corazón de la magia... Si hay algo que puede devolver a la vida al guardián, tiene que ser esto.

La capitana miraba con recelo aquel tocón con marcas de sangre y las iniciales de sus oficiales escritas en su corteza.  
\- ¿Qué debo hacer?  
\- Realmente no lo sé. Pruebe a tocarla con el arma.  
\- Las armas son para destruir... Quizás si lo toco símplemente con mi otra mano...

Y en ese momento, el aire pareció arremolinarse alrededor del lugar, los colores se trastocaron, la luz pareció concentrarse en la capitana, cuya piel se oscureció a la vez que sus ojos brillaron y unas extrañas marcas aparecieron en sus mejillas.

Una sustancia amarilla dorada, como la capitana había observado antes, pareció comenzar a brotar por las marcas de las letras de sus oficiales, y el tocón comenzó a moverse, primero léntamente, y luego con agilidad.

\- ¡Está vivo! - gritó el monje.

Y justo a tiempo... Una nueva oleada de flechas fueron lanzadas... Instintívamente la capitana giró su nueva arma y lanzó, casi sin entenderlo, una ola gigante de aire abrazador que lanzó a las flechas hacia atrás mientras las destrozaba. Ni una cayó donde estaban.

Probablemente los demonios lo observaron, porque no insistieron en nuevos ataques de arquería. Otra oleada de monstruos demoniacos se lanzó de nuevo. Pero esta vez el tocón se lanzó hacia ellos con más furia incluso que antes. Intentaron quemarlo, pero el tocón parecía resistir fácilmente, y ya no había un lugar fácil para cortarlo. Además la capitana se unió a sus soldados, y moviendo su arma comenzó a lanzar extraños ataques muy potentes que ni ella parecía comprender muy bien.

Apenas tardaron unos minutos en salir huyendo de nuevo, y con un ánimo diferente, como si no fueran a atacar de nuevo.

Y el júbilo regresó.

\- Es un honor luchar a vuestro lado... Elegida.  
\- ¿Yo? ¿Elegida?  
\- La dama te ha dado su arma. Sin duda lo eres. Y a vosotros... el espíritu del bosque ha escuchado vuestra plegaria.  
\- No ha sido nada.  
\- Por supuesto que lo ha sido. Ciertamente, habeis adquirido un honorable y duro compromiso.  
\- Espera... ¿qué?  
\- Una fiesta de aniversario.  
\- Sí... Es sólo una fiesta.  
\- Aniversario... Cada año.  
\- Espera... ¿qué?

Y como si toda aquella narración hubiera terminado de contar lo que tenía que decir, la imagen se distorsionó. Star se relajó y las luces desaparecieron.

\- Es la historia del tocón... ¿verdad? - le pregunté.  
\- Sí. Una de las cosas que más me llamó la atención es que SkyWynne no creyera en el Tocón. Justo ella, que podía saber la realidad. Me preguntaba por qué...  
\- Pues parece que ya has obtenido tu respuesta.  
\- Entonces... si el tocón surgió por la interacción de la varita junto a aquella promesa... quizás ¿se pudiera dar por cumplida y anulada con la varita también? - pregunté  
\- Es posible. Por más que la promesa no tuviera fin... supongo que ya se ha pagado el precio con creces. Probablemente haya una forma de anularlo.  
\- ¿Y era eso lo que querías? ¿Para evitar que pase lo de la última vez?  
\- No. En realidad, sólo tenía curiosidad por saber lo que pasó.

Dejé que pasara unos segundos. Star parecía estar recuperándose del esfuerzo mágico.

\- ¿Y les vas a contar a los demás lo que has visto?  
Star pareció pensárselo.

\- Quizás algún día, Marco. La gente merece saber la verdad... Pero... también te digo que me gusta más la versión tradicional. La verdad... me gusta mucho eso de que nos reunamos, cantemos, y nos portemos bien todos los unos con los otros.  
\- Sí... La verdad es que vuestra fiesta tiene mucho espíritu navideño.  
\- Cierto... Es increible lo mucho que se parecen nuestras tradiciones, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, algo vino a mi mente. La pregunta de Feliandre sobre el "Robin Hood" monstruoso. ¿Habria gente desde hace tiempo viajando por la Tierra llevando tradiciones de un sitio a otro?

\- Bueno... Venia a avisarte de que tu padre me ha dicho que en una hora daría el discurso. Ahora ya sólo falta media...  
\- Genial... Bueno... espero que esta salga bien... No habrá fiesta sorpresa hoy, ¿verdad Marco?  
\- No... Te lo prometí. Nada de fiestas el día del Tocón.

(Claro que nadie dijo nada de hacerlo a partir de las 12, cuando el día del tocón ya habrá finalizado y no habrá nada que temer)

\- ¡Pues venga! Vamos...  
\- Una cosa más, Star.  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Feliz cumpleaños - y le dí un beso en la mejilla. Sus corazones brillaron por un segundo.


	21. Aciertos y errores de una reina novata

Janna POV

Se me está acabando el tiempo. Pronto la señora Skullnick pasará a finalizar el turno de retención.

Y tengo que ocultarme por el servicio. Ocultar mis viajes dimensionales tienen un precio. Si descubren que tengo unas tijeras presionarán para quitármelas. Desde luego no me dejarán estar con ellas en la sala de retención. Y si alguien me vé será cuestión de tiempo que todo el mundo se entere.

\- Aquí está de nuevo, señora Ordonia. Me preguntaba si la encontraría otra vez en la biblioteca.

Upps... Mierda... El estirado que está detrás de Star todo el día. Le he estado intentando dar esquinazo porque pasa demasiado a menudo por aquí. Sabía que si me veía, me llamaría la atención. Pero en pocos sitios tengo tanta tranquilidad de concentrarme ni hay tan pocas posibilidades de que intenten robarme estos libros.

Supongo que no iba a olvidarse de haberme visto el otro día cuando Star me buscó. Por eso había cambiado de lugar en la sala... pero supongo que no hay tantos sitios donde esconderse por aquí.  
90% de probabilidad de que me quiera echar. Supongo que no tengo permiso, aunque es un desperdicio estando esto tan vacío de gente y tan lleno de información.

\- No debería estar usted ahí.

Lo que yo decía... Se avecinan problemas. ¡Maniobra de evasión!

Me levanté sin decir nada y me preparé.

\- Hola, Star - dije mirando detrás del estirado, como si realmente estuviera allí.

El tipo miró un momento hacia atrás.

Lo había hecho muchas veces. Era el momento de ocultarse y jugar con la confusión de mi "desaparición". Sabía un hueco detrás donde quedaría fuera de su vista.

No hay voz de sorpresa. El tipo sabe mantener la calma.

Oigo como se unos pasos, léntamente, sin alejarse demasiado.

Y otra vez acercarse.

\- Este truco le funcionará con bastante gente, ¿verdad? - dijo caminando dentro del pasillo cerrado hasta estar al alcance de su vista una vez más.

¡Maldición! A este no se la puedo colar. Es bueno.

\- Bastante, sí.  
\- Supongo que el primer impulso de la gente es mirar las salidas. Pero no ha tenido tiempo para escabullirse. Habría intentado pasar por detrás de mí, ¿verdad?

Cazada... En fin... Es hora del plan B. Dar lástima... A ver si me salen los ojos de cachorrito que le salen tan bien a Star... Aunque por lo que sé, este tipo no se deja influenciar fácilmente.

\- Sé que no debería estar aquí- dije pensando en cosas tristes para humedecer mis ojos y poniendo mi voz lo más rota posible- , pero es que este es el mejor sitio que conozco. Sólo intento estudiar esto y...  
\- No es necesario que se rebaje. No hay problema. La princesa la ha autorizado. Tiene un pase VIP, lo que básicamente le da acceso a cualquier zona pública del castillo, las zonas comunes sin protección especial e incluso algunos lugares especiales sin acceso directo por tijeras, como la biblioteca o los aposentos de la princesa.

¿Eh?

\- Entonces... ¿por qué me ha dicho que no debería estar aquí?  
\- Me refería al pasillo donde está, claro. Tiene mala iluminación. Es mucho mejor usar la mesa principal.  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Eso! Gracias... Estoy cómoda aquí, no se preocupe.  
\- Como desee. Bueno... La estaba buscando porque según me ha explicado la princesa, usted ha trabajado con los materiales de esos monolitos. El material que absorve la magia y el que lo desvía.  
\- Sí... bueno... No he tenido mucho tiempo, la verdad. Estoy con otro proyecto ahora - dije mientras guardaba los libros una vez más. - Además, debo regresar a la Tierra. Mis clases empezarán en cualquier momento.  
\- Por supuesto. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me ayudara, cuando pueda, con un asunto.  
\- ¿Qué es?  
\- Es un trabajo especial para la reina.

* * *

Marco POV

Y otra golpe a la pierna, por detrás de la rodilla. Higgs muerde el polvo una vez más.

\- Ouch - se quejó una vez más.  
\- ¿Aún quieres más, Higgs?  
\- Una pausa, por favor.  
\- Claro...

Se hace la dura, pero no me cuesta percibir que la he cansado. Se sienta para beber agua.

\- Se te ve cansada. Creí que tenías mejor nivel. - dije para picarla... que ya está bien que sólo ella me pique a mí.  
\- No tiene nada que ver con eso, nerd. Ya venía cansada de antes.  
\- Hekapoo te ha dado caña, ¿eh?. ¿Qué tal la misión?  
\- Al principio fue bien. No tuvo tanta acción como me esperaba, pero.., estuvo bien, supongo. Estuvimos buscando información sobre los ladrones.  
\- ¿Averiguastes algo?  
\- Sólo que alguien está detrás, contratándolos. Al menos eso intentaron con nosotros. Usan a otros intermediarios para tapar el rastro.  
\- Entonces se confirman nuestras sospechas. Alguien está provocando esta oleada de robos.  
\- Ojalá todo el trabajo hubiera sido así. Pero luego Hekapoo me hizo trabajar en su casa. No se que es peor, si las tonterías de Sir Stabby o pegarme la paliza de organizar el armario de Hekapoo...  
\- Oh... Su armario. Sí... lo he visto. Estaba bastante desordenado... pero créeme... el armario de Star es varias veces peor... Nunca dejes que te contrate para eso.  
\- Bueno es saberlo. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que cuando estaba acabando... estaba todo ordenado... Va Hekapoo y saca un bolso mágico suyo y saca de él varias veces la chatarra que había ordenado. ¡Otra vez a empezar!  
\- ¿Y ha vaciado el bolso?  
\- No tengo ni idea... ¡Por Mewni... me va a tener todo el mes haciendo eso! Al menos me ha dejado un descanso. Creo que se hartó de que la preguntara si había pasado algo.  
\- ¿Pasar algo? ¿Por qué le preguntabas eso?  
\- Que rápido olvidas, nerd. ¿No recuerdas lo de mi Sir y mi situación con Lady Whosits? ¿Y si me necesita y no estoy ahí?  
\- Esto seguro de que Hekapoo avisaría de que faltarías ese día  
\- No me refiero a mi primer día, Marco. Me refiero al resto de la semana. ¡Una semana fuera del castillo! No te haces a la idea de como olía cuando terminé. Creo que Hekapoo me echó de su casa por eso.  
\- ¿Resto de la semana?

Me dí cuenta de lo que había pasado.

\- Higgs... ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije del tiempo en la dimensión de Hekapoo?  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- El tiempo que has pasado allí ha debido de ser como segundos aquí. Te fuiste ayer con ella.  
\- ¡ ¿ ¿ Cómo ? ? !  
\- Ahora que lo pienso... tendrías que discutir con ella si tu contrato es un mes de Mewni o de su dimensión.  
\- Ah, no. Ni de broma. Pienso hacer un mes para Hekapoo únicamente por MI tiempo... ¿Cuanto sería si lo midiéramos por el suyo?  
\- En menos de una hora de Mewni habrías muerto de vieja... Supongo que no tiene sentido contarlo por el suyo.  
\- Bueno... Me ha pagado por adelantado. No puede forzarme...  
\- En realidad, si lo piensas bien, te conviene, ¿no crees? Quiero decir... puedes trabajar para Hekapoo sin que corra el reloj y luego para Lady Whosits con lo ahorrado hasta lograr tu título de caballero.  
\- Mmmm... ¿No envejecería el doble?  
\- Esa es otra de las ventajas de la dimensión de Hekapoo. Lo que envejeces allí no lo haces aquí... No sé exáctamente como funciona, pero ya viste la diferente edad que tengo en esa dimensión.  
\- Interesante... No lo había pensado.  
\- Claro que eso sólo te servirá con tareas que ocurran exclusivamente en su dimensión. Probablemente las tareas... domésticas.  
\- Uggg. Que rollo... Bueno... mi trabajo como escudero tampoco ha sido tan diferente. Al menos tiene un montón de cosas chulas allí... lo que me recuerda...

Higgs sacó un libro de una bolsa.

\- ¿Qué libro es este?

Aquel extraño libro tenía el dibujo de una mano de color metálico dorado con seis dedos encima de ella y un extraño símbolo en medio de la mano.

\- Hekapoo dijo que lo había encontrado en otra dimensión. Parece que tiene dibujos y cosas relacionadas con la magia, así que creyó oportuno no dejarlo tirado por ahí. Lo había olvidado en su bolso. Pensaba dárselo a Glossarick y como ahora Glossaryck no está disponible... Omnitraxus tampoco sabe nada, así que a lo mejor le sirve a Star.  
\- ¿Y este símbolo?  
\- Hekapoo dice que es una lengua de una dimensión a la que no puede llegar... lo que sea que signifique. Representa un número 1. Pero no un uno normal, no. Uno.. imaginario...Hekapoo me insistió en eso.  
\- ¿Imaginario?  
\- Según ella... fíjate que tontería... dice que en no se qué matemáticas se usan escalas de números reales y números imaginarios... números imaginarios... ¿para qué podría servir algo así? Yo creo que me tomaba el pelo.  
\- Eeee...No... En la Tierra los estudiamos...Suponiendo que hablamos de lo mismo, claro. Ya sabes... la raiz cuadrada de menos uno.  
\- ¿Raiz... cuadrada...?

A veces se me olvidaba lo poco educados que estaban los mewmanos en general, y aún más en la gente que no es de la realeza o nobleza.

\- Ok... olvídalo  
\- Oooooh... Ya está el terrestre chuleándose de la gran educación de su dimensión.  
\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan picajosa? No lo he dicho con mala intención. - dije ojeando el libro. En muchas partes estaba vacío. En otras me llamó la atención que había escritos que usaban letras terrestres, pero lo que aparecía no tenía ningún sentido... como si estuviera cifrado o algo.  
\- Fuiste tú quien me ha echado en cara que no se ciertas cosas... Entérate... no son necesarias para ser un buen escudero.  
\- Lo que sea... esto... entonces... ¿Hekapoo no entiende el contenido?  
\- No. Por eso quiere que se lo de a Star.  
\- ¿Star? ¿Y de qué le servirá? ¿Cómo iba a saber Star un idioma que Hekapoo desconoce?  
\- Me ha dicho que las Butterfly tienen un poder... que sólo algunas reinas han desarrollado. Sus ojos... cuando están totalmente transformadas... pueden ver en todas las dimensiones. Que en esa forma puede leer todas las lenguas.  
\- Oh... ¡No sabía nada de ese poder! Jamás he visto a Star hablar de ello o siquiera intentarlo.

Y pensaba en el tiempo que Janna está gastando para intentar leer los textos en demoníaco. ¿Y si Star pudiera haberlos leído todo el tiempo? Como sea verdad, a Janna le va a dar algo.

\- Por probar no se pierde nada, ¿no crees?  
\- Se lo diré.  
\- ¿No debería estar levantada?  
\- Y lo está... hace rato. Tenía una reunión con otros nobles. Star ha preferido que no esté con ella por lo de la Regencia.

* * *

Star POV

Sabía que esta vez no era un sueño. Cuando estoy dormida no me doy cuenta de que lo estoy pero cuando estoy despierta, sí que estoy totalmente segura de estarlo.

Pero a veces, la realidad es tan parecida a una pesadilla que una parte de mí duda. Este caso era demasiado parecido a mis pesadillas.

Sólo faltaba Gaspar... y justo cuando pensaba en él, aparece discrétamente y se cuela como un gato silencioso sin que nadie se percate hasta situarse detrás de mí.

\- ¡Nos han robado toda la carne!

\- Ya me enterado, tio...

Gaspar carraspeó

\- quiero decir... majestad Johansenn...

Me pregunto cuantos errores de etiqueta habré cometido en todo este tiempo que Gaspar no ha estado ahí para darme indicaciones. Imagino que él se hará la misma pregunta.

\- Todos aquí estamos por lo mismo, sobrina - dijo Etheria que paredía disfrutar con la situación. - Robos y ataques en todos los condados, ducados y hasta nuestros... vecinos.  
\- Hacía mucho tiempo que los monstruos no se habían mostrado tan atrevidos - dijo Seamus, el Duque de Highpeak- . Creo que perciben debilidad en el reino y por eso multiplican sus ataques.  
\- Como os he dicho... la Alta Comisión ya está investigándolo. Supongo que puedo prescindir de algunos de los soldados del castillo... podemos reforzar la seguridad en vuestros condados.  
\- Te recuerdo, sobrina, que en el castillo vive más gente que tú. - dijo Heartrude con malos modos - Nosotros también necesitamos protección. Ya hemos sido asaltados.  
\- Entonces... Estoy abierta a sugerencias...  
\- Hay que darles una lección. - dijo Ronald, Conde de Ironfist. El hermano de Sir Muscleton - Tenemos que atacarles para que entiendan que esto no puede permitirse.  
\- Pero... ¡esto es culpa de algunos ladrones! Sí... son monstruos... pero sólo unos pocos. ¡No podemos culpar a todos por lo que hacen un puñado de delincuentes! ¿Qué culpa tienen los demás?  
\- ¡LOS ENCUBREN! - gritó mi tío  
\- Tengo que darles la razón, hija - dijo mi padre que también asistía a la reunión - De haber sabido que esto acabaría así... En fín... supongo que podríamos darles un ultimatum para que cooperen y si no, actuar con firmeza contra ellos.  
\- Pero... ¡si los monstruos se están yendo del bosque! - protesté - Cada día hay menos monstruos allí. Es muy posible que se estén escondiendo sin ayuda de nadie. El bosque es grande y cada vez está más deshabitado.  
\- ¡ATAQUEMOS EL BOSQUE! - volvió a insistir a pleno pulmón mi tío. Esta vez con afirmaciones de Ronald, Muscleton y Seamus.  
\- ¿Acaso os habeis olvidado de la protección del bosque y nuestro compromiso de mantenerlo como santuario? - les repliqué  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- De las fuerzas ancestrales que reinan en el bosque. Están reflejadas hasta en el acuerdo con los monstruos. Ni siquiera tienen permitido talar árboles porque el bosque podría... responder.  
\- ¿Que leyendas son esas? Has leído demasiados cuentos, princesa... - dijo Ronald  
\- ¡No son leyendas! Cualquiera con formación mágica debería saberlo... ¿tia Erethia?  
\- No estás equivocada - respondió ella con las palabras precisas para darme la razón sin que lo pareciera.  
\- ¿Que implica eso? - le preguntó Hearthrude a Erethia, casi como si estuviera preparado y Erethia pudiera lucirse.  
\- Hay una fuerza ancestral en el bosque que ataca a todo aquel que lo agrede. Sería un grave error llevar tropas allí.  
\- ¡PUES QUEMEMOS EL BOSQUE! - gritó el rey Johansen  
\- Hermano... cálmante, por favor - dijo papá  
\- No... Puede que esté en lo cierto - dijo Seamus - Podemos incendiar el bosque sin entrar en él... Eso podría librarnos de la respuesta de esas fuerzas, ¿no es cierto?  
\- ¡No lo sabemos! Además... el bosque contiene... - "el santuario", pensé... pero me lo guardé para mí - más cosas. ¿Quien sabe lo que podría salir de allí si tomamos esa decisión? Además... ¡es un juramento de nuestra familia! Hasta tía Erethia lo sabe...  
\- Cierto... sobrina... pero... quizás... la idea merece ser considerada...

Maldita tía... Sabe de sobra que si gobernara se opondría. Por eso tampoco ha apoyado cláramente la idea. Pero deja caer que sólo yo me opongo... Para dejarme mal, supongo.

\- Yugg... - dijo Ronald - No has dicho nada en toda la reunión.  
\- Estoy pensando en una idea alternativa. Ayudar a los monstruos.

Ronald y Muscleton estallaron en carcajada..  
\- ¿Perder tu anillo te ha vuelto blandito? Jajajajajaja...  
\- ¡Callaos! ¡No sabeis de lo que hablais!

Muscleton siguió provocándole.  
\- Yuggoz sin anillo, se ha vuelto un cachorrillo - dijo con sorna con una mala rima mientras daba un codazo de complicidad con su hermano que también reía.  
\- ¡Ya os vale a los dos!

Las risas se apagaron al ver las caras de los demás que estaban serias viendo unas burlas más propias de adolescentes en la que se suponía una junta de guerra.  
\- La reina lo ha dicho. Los monstruos... la mayor parte de ellos, se están yendo. Cuando decía de ayudarles me refería a eso. ¡Ayudémosles a trasladarse! Estarán más lejos, en zonas más fáciles de ver y fuera de la protección de bosque. Y entonces podremos controlar los principales caminos de entrada a este con mucho menos esfuerzo. Los ladrones no podrán entrar y salir del bosque con facilidad. Ahora hay demasiados monstruos entrando y saliendo para poder distinguirlos de los ladrones.  
Además, si acudieran a alguna de las nuevas aldeas que están formando estarían fuera de la protección y podríamos actuar sin los temores de los peligros ocultos de esas fuerzas.  
\- Es una idea interesante. - dijo Erethia  
\- ¡YO DIGO QUE QUEMEMOS EL BOSQUE!  
\- Creo que podemos dar una oportunidad a la idea del conde de Wettrees - insistió Erethia - Es una alternativa más segura.  
\- Si Erethia cree que es lo mejor, yo la apoyo - dijo Heartrude con su clásico seguidismo a su suegra.  
\- ¡ ¡ ¡ FUEGO ! ! !

Algo dentro de mi interior despertó. El simple pensamiento de ver el bosque como si ardiera en llamas provocaba que mi corazón sintiera ese mismo fuego.

\- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ BASTA ! ! ! ! ! - salió exageradamente de mi boca.

Debía haberme excedido un poco, porque todos callaron de repente y me miraron con pavor.

* * *

Gaspar POV

\- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ BASTA ! ! ! ! !

La voz de la princesa habría sonado de una forma extraña y aterradora.

La iluminación de la habitación parecía diferente. El cuerpo mágico de Star parecía atrapar la luz y luego emitirla otra vez de otra manera. Su pelo parecía flotar como si estuviera sumergida en agua y sus ojos ahora eran extraños. Como antinaturales. Eran como una ventana a otra dimensión.  
Mientras, sus mejillas radiaban como farolillos mientras su cuerpo adquiría un aura de luz blanca azulada muy tenue.

\- Perdón - dijo un instantáneamente acobardado rey Johansenn

Star inspiró profundamente, como intentando recuperar la compostura. En un instante, todo volvió a la normalidad.

\- Ejem... Yo ni siquiera soy tu reina, tío. Pero el bosque está bajo nuestra protección. Tengo una promesa que cumplir y no tengo intención de romperla.  
\- De acuerdo - dijo ahora con un tono totalmente diferente a antes de que Star hiciera lo que hizo.  
\- Quien sabe que monstruosidades podríamos desatar por un traspies. Tenemos que hacer esto bien... Ejem... Ningún otro tema, ¿verdad?

El silencio continuaba.

\- Entonces la reunión ha terminado. Tengo otros importantes asuntos que atender. Gracias a todos por venir.

Y comenzaron a marcharse cuchicheando, menos el rey y la princesa.

\- Ha sido impresionante, hija.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- A cuando levantaste tu voz. Fue... como mil voces a la vez. Y tus ojos se pusieron... diferentes.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Sí - continué yo -. Una vez ví a tu madre hacer algo parecido. En una de sus transformaciones, en una batalla. Su transformación fue algo diferente a la habitual, con una forma más poderosa. Y mostró los mismos ojos y voz. Me dijo que era la transformación última de las Butterfly...  
\- ¿He hecho eso?  
\- ¿No te has dado cuenta, hija?  
\- No... Noté la magia... aunque despues. Creo que me dejé llevar por las emociones.  
\- Probablemente eres más poderosa que Moon - le dije -. He podido apreciar como evolucionas cada día  
\- Claro que es más poderosa. A la fuerza mágica de su madre se une nuestra fuerza. La conexión con la naturaleza de los Johansen. - dijo con orgullo mientras me abrazaba. - Erethia no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra ella.  
\- Gracias papá. Ojalá la regencia se decidiera en un combate, pero no es así.  
\- Ya... En fín... Me voy a reir un rato de tu tío la próxima vez que le vea. ¡Qué cara puso! ¡Jajajaja!  
\- Sí... bueno. No te burles demasiado. Aún necesito el voto de nuestra familia.  
\- No te preocupes, Star. - le dije - En realidad, has estado firme, pero les has dejado expresarse. Creo que, quitando algunos detalles que podrás corregir con la práctica, has hecho un buen trabajo. Creo que hoy te respetan más que ayer. Quien sabe si puedes ganar algún voto extra, como el de Seamus.  
\- Lo que me recuerda, hija... - interrumpió el rey - Hoy tienes otra oportunidad para lucirte. Esta tarde deberías acudir a este evento. - dijo dándole una carta - Algunos de nuestros aliados estarán allí.  
\- ¿Un evento social? Uggg... Lo que faltaba.  
\- ¡Es una fiesta, Star! ¡Te encantan las fiestas! Es el momento de mostrar un poco de tu encanto natural y aprovechar para relajarte un poco.  
\- Ok... Luego le echaré un vistazo. Pero esta mañana tenemos un asunto más importante, ¿verdad Gaspar?

* * *

Star POV

\- Adelante... mi reina... en funciones. - dijo Marco corrigiéndose a sí mismo. Supongo que había insistido demasiado con la muletilla.

Cruzamos el portal.

\- Es un honor, Star Butterfly - dijo el rey Pidgeon  
\- El honor es mío.  
\- Así que... ¿habeis logrado encontrar un sustituto para la varita en el ritual?  
\- Sí... algo así...  
\- Espero que esteis en lo cierto y no hayamos realizado el viaje en balde. - dijo Gaspar - Aún no me habeis explicado de donde habeis sacado el sustituto.  
\- Necesito que esto quede entre nosotros. Es... complicado.

Saqué de mi bolso un estuche, y dentro de este, una pequeña pelotita... Le había dado esta forma para poder llevarla más cómodamente y tenerla adecuadamente escondida.  
Pero no retuve su transformación al cogerla. La varita recuperó su forma habitual para mí.

\- ¡La varita mágica real! ¡La teneis! - dijo asombrado el rey paloma - ¿Que ha pasado con la reina de la oscuridad?  
\- No es la misma... Bueno sí... pero no... Es la misma varita pero de otro hilo temporal, creado por la antigua reina SkyWynne para que pudiera estar la misma varita presente en dos sitios a la vez.  
\- Es ... ¡asombroso! - dijo Gaspar. Y Gaspar no es fácil de asombrar. - ¿Sabeis por qué lo hizo?  
\- Lo hizo por Star... - dijo Marco - Sé que suena de locos, pero sí... hemos conocido en vivo a su antepasada. Es una viajera del tiempo.  
\- Entonces tenemos todo lo necesario para poder realizar el ritual. - dije con ánimo - Es hora de despertar a las SpiderBite.  
\- Aquí está lo que tengo del ritual. - dijo mientras Marco cogió las hojas que tenía Gaspar y comenzaba a estudiarlas

Miraba ahora a las SpiderBite. La reina seguía en su cápsula de cristal.  
\- Veo que Rómbulus sólo ha sacado a Penélope.  
\- Yo se lo pedí así - explicó Gaspar - No sabemos cuanto tiempo nos va a llegar.  
\- No os preocupeis... Su estado es estable. - dijo una pixie que estaba como asistente ayudando a las palomas

Penélope estaba tumbada, con un gotero como si estuviera en un hospital, aunque el lugar era mucho más oscuro. Afortunadamente la pixie lo había mantenido limpio, lo cual es un milagro teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que ensucian las palomas.

\- Está escrito... ¿en espiral? - se quejaba Marco al leer el hechizo - ¿Por qué está escrito en espiral?  
\- Tengo entendido que fue inventado por Rhina the Riddler. - explicó Gaspar - Le gustaban los acertijos y puzzles. Agradezcamos que lo único especial que tenga es que está escrito de esa peculiar forma.  
\- También tiene un diagrama... Es como una indicación. Creo que debes poner la varita en las manos de la persona que quieres curar, de forma que las dos sujeteis la varita y recitar esto...  
\- Un poco largo, pero parece fácil... Es como una poesía... A ver

 _Durmiente de un sueño inquebrantable_  
 _Deseo profundo tornado imaginable_

Algo extraño me sucedía... Sin yo ni siquiera forzarlo, al leer las palabras la magia parecía rodearme.

 _Imposible huir de una carcel soñada_  
 _construida con la idea más deseada._

La magia se hizo más fuerte. Se convirtió en un halo de luz y este comenzó a rodear a la princesa Penélope, quien tenía en sus manos la varita junto a las mías.

 _Guardian de Sueños, reclamo tu intervención_  
 _que con ayuda de mi magia tenga fin la maldición._  
 _Que en su sueño aparezca una puerta_  
 _que al cruzarla, el soñador despierta._

Toda la energía de mi cuerpo pareció canalizarse hacia la princesa Spiderbite, que ahora aparentaba estar en un sarcófago de luz.  
Sin embargo, no despertaba

\- Y ahora ¿qué?  
\- Si el hechizo hace lo que parece, supongo que esperar. - dijo Marco encogiéndose de hombres - Parece que ella tendrá que desear despertar,  
\- ¿Y si no lo hace?  
\- Hay más medidas, - dijo Gaspar - pero esperemos que no sean necesarias.

* * *

Rasticore POV

Estas armaduras son formidables... pero incluso con ellas el entrenamiento llega a hacerse aburrido tras demasiado tiempo.

¿A qué estamos esperando? ¿A la siguiente remesa? Tenemos suficientes para arrasar el bosque si quisiéramos.

Es el momento de hablar con Trex.

Como siempre, está en su asiento, mirando pantallas. Observando... siempre lo mismo.

\- ¿Querías algo, Rasticore? - dijo sólo sintiendo mi presencia, sin mirarme.

Supongo que la armadura es demasiado ruidosa para pasar desapercibida.

\- Me preguntaba cuanto falta para que movamos ficha...  
\- Ya te dije que cuando estuviera listo, serías el primero en saberlo.  
\- Lo sé... pero...estoy cansado de esperar. Y aún más sin saber a qué estamos esperando.  
\- ¿Tanto quieres saberlo? Echa un vistazo. - dijo y me hizo señales para avanzar sin haberse volteado atrás un segundo.

Las pantallas reflejaban vídeos... espionaje de nuestros enemigos... como siempre.

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver?  
\- Aquí.

Una pantalla mostraba una reunión de nobles... y Star Butterfly... Que ganas tengo de volver a enfrentarme a esa mocosa. Mi lista de deudas pendientes con ella no deja de crecer.

\- Así que te las has arreglado para meter una cámara en la sala de guerra del castillo Butterfly. Impresionante.

Supongo que mi última palabra sonó sarcástica.

\- Es más que una simple cámara... Observa.

A medida que pasaba el vídeo, el objetivo se movía herráticamente.

\- Así que tienes un espía entre las más altas esferas.  
\- Algo así... Pero lo más interesante es el contenido.

" - Es una idea interesante.  
\- ¡YO DIGO QUE QUEMEMOS EL BOSQUE!

"

\- Ajá... O sea que eso es lo que esperas... Que ellos tomen la iniciativa.  
\- Aún no sabemos como reaccionará el bosque. - replicó Trex - Aún con las armaduras, podríamos llevarnos una sorpresa... Sin embargo, si ellos tomaran la iniciativa, sería perfecto.  
\- ¿Y lo harán?

" ¡SILENCIO! " - gritó la princesa en el video, cambiando su aspecto por otro mucho más aterrador... por un segundo.

\- No esta vez. - dijo Trex quien por su falta de sorpresa imagino ya había visto el vídeo varias veces.  
\- Ya veo... La princesa enseña sus garras.  
\- Sí... Se está volviendo más fuerte por momentos. De haberlo sabido... en fín... hay que trabajar con lo que se sabe en cada momento.  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Buscaremos hacer lo mismo que con los SpiderBite y los Waterfolk. Necesitan un pequeño empujón para desobedecer a su "reina".

* * *

Marco POV

Star leía la carta de SkyWynne. O más bien la traducción que había estado haciendo, ya que la había escrito en bajo mewmano por seguridad.

\- _Querida descendiente mía._

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos. He vivido muchas cosas, y he visto muchos futuros posibles._  
 _Estoy especialmente preocupada por cierto evento que... hagamos lo que hagamos... se empeña en ocurrir de una forma u otra. Y Mewni sufre a causa de ello a un nivel que es difícil de explicar. Sólo diré que es terrible._

 _He dedicado mi vida a buscar formas de evitar ese futuro. Logré alargarlo por generaciones y evitar algunas de las peores consecuencias... pero seguía dirigiéndose a un futuro oscuro. Afortunadamente, gracias a esos esfuerzos, ese futuro está por delante de tí._

 _Y debo decir que aún hay zonas grises en el metatiempo. Caminos inexplorados que podrían lograr evitar ese resultado._  
 _Pero bueno... estoy segura de que ya averiguarás por tí misma de lo que te estoy escribiendo._

 _Lo importante que quería recalcar en esta carta es una advertencia muy importante._

 _Por favor... DEVUELVE LA VARITA EN CUANTO PUEDAS. A lo largo de mis numerosos experimentos descubrí un desagradable efecto de la retroalimentación temporal. Intentaré simplificarlo. Dupliqué mi varita gracias a un bucle temporal y usé mis dos varitas para aumentar la potencia de un hechizo._

 _En lugar de un hechizo doblemente potente, un extraño suceso de realimentación se produjo. ¿Resultado? Una explosión tan catastrófica que dejó prácticamente estéril la dimensión en la que ocurrió._

 _Afortunadamente esa dimensión no es la nuestra. Pero cae sobre mí el remordimiento de la destrucción de ese lugar y dejar al borde de la extinción a algunas de las especies que allí vivían._

 _Es por eso que JAMÁS, JAMÁS, debes usar esta varita contra la otra existencia temporal de sí misma. Para evitar que eso ocurra lo mejor que puedes hacer es devolverla a su vitrina tan pronto como te resulte posible._

 _Por cierto... no logro recordar si te dí la combinación de la vitrina... Aquí te dejo un diagrama por si acaso._

 _Un abrazo afectuoso._  
 _Tu muy lejana abuela, SkyWynne._

 _P.D. Ya nos veremos, porque ya nos vimos.  
P.D.2 Te adjunto ciertos hechizos y conocimientos que creo que te resultarán de utilidad. Úsalos bien.  
P.D.3 Te confirmo que tú eres la inventora legítima del hechizo de parar el tiempo. ¡Enhorabuena!  
_

\- ¿Qué son esos hechizos que te ha dejado? Mira este... Parece que es el que buscas.  
\- No, Marco... Mira... es para... ¿proyectar un recuerdo? Ok... Vamos a ver...  
Era extraño. Era la primera vez que veía un hechizo donde el lugar de palabras había que hacer únicamente gestos de manos. Probé aún sin mi varita, me concentré en un recuerdo y para mi sorpresa, funcionó muy bien.  
Algo parecido a un holograma brotó de mis manos y una escena con mi madre apareció entre nosotros.  
\- ¡Qué chulo! ¿Será el de ver el pasado parecido?  
\- Probablemente... El resto... parecen complicados. Y las notas están en Mewmano. Pero son relativos al tiempo, eso seguro. En fin... ya los estudiaré mejor.  
\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Vas a devolver la varita?  
\- Supongo. Pero antes esperemos que Penélope y su madre despierten. Y quizás la use también para mostrar el pasado el día de la Mewnindependencia. Pero supongo que despues de eso, sí... la devolveré.  
\- Es una pena.

\- Marco... Star... - interrumpió Gaspar - Creo que la princesa Spiderbite está despertando

Era cierto. Penélope parecía haber absorvido aquella cápsula de luz y ahora su cuerpo se agitaba, como cuando uno sueña una pesadilla, mientras que antes estaba tan relajada que había pasado por muerta si uno no se fijara en su lenta respiración.

\- Penélope... Despierta - animaba Star  
Finalmente hizo como un espasmo, y tras eso comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos mientras mostraba aversión a la luz.  
Demasiado tiempo con ellos cerrados, supongo.

\- ¿Mamá?  
\- Hola, Penélope. No te preocupes... Estás entre amigos.  
\- ¿Quien? ¿Quien eres?  
\- ¿No me recuerdas?  
\- ¿Star? Star... ¿Has vuelto?... Espera... no estoy en... ¿donde estoy?

Parecía muy confusa.

\- ¿Qué logras recordar?  
\- Estábamos en casa... En una fiesta... Tú tambien estabas allí... De mewmanos y monstruos.  
\- Uou... hace mucho de eso - dijo Marco  
\- ¿Marco? Sí. Tú tambien estabas allí... Con Star... Estabais diferentes... Más... ¿viejos? Me dijisteis que ibais a tener un hijo...  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Y Slime os invitó a nuestra boda... pero... eso... Todo eso fue un sueño, ¿verdad?  
\- Eso me temo. Sí.  
\- Oh..  
\- ¿Qué recuerdas antes de eso?  
\- Está... borroso.  
\- ¿No recuerdas el bosque?  
\- ¿El... bosque... ? ... ¡Nos atacaron! ¡Unos tipos vestidos de negro! ¡Hirieron a mamá! ¡Y a mí! ¡ ¿ Donde está Slime ? ! ¿Y mi madre?  
\- Tranquila... Slime está bien. Estoy segura de que está deseando volver a verte.  
\- ¿Y mi madre? - repitió  
\- Ella está aquí... Está... dormida... como lo estabas tú.  
\- ¿Qué?  
Entonces Penélope se dió cuenta que tenía el gotero.  
\- Es una larga historia. Pero has despertado. Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.  
\- ¿Y mi padre? ¿Donde estamos? - dijo ya con más normalidad, abriendo normalmente los ojos y dándose cuenta que no reconocía el lugar  
\- En mi castillo - dijo el rey paloma.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Majestad!  
\- No hay necesidad de esas formalidades entre nosotros, Penélope. Y respecto a tu padre... me temo que eso es más complicado y es el motivo por el que estás aquí... Lamentablemente como refugiada. Han pasado muchas cosas.

* * *

Janna POV

Una nube de aroma azufre se cruzó en mi camino.  
\- ¿Qué quieres, Tom? - dije sin mirar atrás  
\- Siempre me pillas. Tienes el olfato de un chucho... ¿sabes?  
\- Te repito... ¿Qué quieres, Tom? Estoy bastante ocupada la verdad.  
\- Pasaba por el barrio y...  
\- Tom... Esa frase queda absurda en tí. Eres un demonio. Vives en el inframundo DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN.  
\- ¡Es sólo una expresión, Janna! Además, ¿es que no puedo pasar por aqui?  
\- Ve al grano, Tom. Vienes a preguntarme sobre la traducción, ¿verdad?  
\- A preguntar... ¡Sin presiones!  
\- Voy lenta. Es más complicado de lo que creía.  
\- ¿Te sirvieron mis libros de contrabando?  
\- Sí... gracias. Mucho más manejables que las fotos de los libros gigantes de tu madre.  
\- Bueno... Pues venía a entregarte in-situ las que creo que son del libro que buscamos. Hasta las he imprimido a escala y te las he encuadernado y todo... ¿Cuando crees que podrás leerlas?  
\- El problema no es leerlas, Tom. Eso ya puedo intentarlo. El problema es la calidad de la traducción. Aún no lo entiendo bien...  
\- ¡Oh... oh! ¡No hay problema! Échale un vistazo... Inténtalo. Al menos así me puedes confirmar si no me he equivocado de libro.

La campana de clase anunció el retorno a los estudios.

\- Lo siento... Ahora no puedo.  
\- Vamos, Janna... Ambos sabemos que acabarías en la clase de castigo.  
\- Lo creas o no, Tom, no quiero suspender, y hay un límite a las faltas que puedo cometer.  
\- Vaaaaa... No te preocupes por eso. Mr Candle aún trabaja aquí, ¿sabes? Puedo mover unos hilos y que tus faltas desaparezcan de tu expediente.  
\- De Mr Skeeves me lo creo. Pero dudo que Ms. Skullnick lo deje pasar tan facilmente. Podría llamar a mi madre, ¿sabes?  
\- La profesora lo dejará pasar si sólo te has metido en líos un par de veces.  
\- Pero es que no han sido un par.  
\- Serán un par si sólo puede recordar un par... - dijo agitando una bolsa...

\- Ooooo... ¿Vas a jugar con maldiciones?  
\- Tú tienes tus conocimientos de hipnosis y yo tengo mis maldiciones demoníacas... Cada uno tiene sus recursos...  
\- Imagina lo que podríamos hacer los dos juntos... - dije mientras miraba con envidia su bolsita  
\- ¡Ey!... Que Star no te oiga decir eso...  
\- ¿El qué? ¡Eh! ¡Oye! ¡No lo decía con esa intención!

¡Maldito demonio! ¡Creo que me ha sonrojado!

\- No... no... Janna... No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte... Además, ya sé que te parezco sexy.  
\- ¡Orejas de conejo! - dije chasqueando los dedos  
\- A mí también me pareces sexy... - respondió robóticamente - ¡Hey! ¡Prometiste no hacer eso!  
\- Ya te dije que no cumplo las promesas que no quiero cumplir. ¡Y te lo has ganado a pulso! Por cierto... ¿qué decías de que te parezco...?  
\- Ok... ok... tú ganas. Nada de bromas tontas... ¿Podemos volver al tema de la traducción, por favor?  
\- Ok

En realidad... sentí alivio. Últimamente estas bromas pesadas... él es el novio de Star. Por mucho que quieran resolverlo... ¡que podrían hacerlo símplemente rompiendo, caray!  
¿Por qué tienen que complicarlo todo tanto? Bastaría con romper al estilo tradicional... A mí no me importaría salir con Tom. Tiene su punto.  
Sabe de maldiciones. Me encanta el color de su pelo. ¡Hasta puede resucitar a los muertos! Oh, Dios... ¡qué suerte tiene Star! ¿Acaso no tiene suficiente con Marco?

¡Céntrate Janna!

\- Somos los últimos... Deberíamos irnos de aquí - dije mientras abría un portal con las tijeras a la biblioteca de Mewni  
\- Oh...Mewni... ¿Por qué aquí?  
\- Porque es tranquilo y nadie nos molestará. Ahora déjame el libro.

Saqué de mi mochila los demás tomos, con intención de consultarlos

\- Mira estras ilustraciones, Janna... La luna... una pareja bailando... Y el libro es de maldiciones. ¡Seguro que es esto!  
\- A ver... dame... Sí... Este símbolo es maldición... luna... este lo recuerdo como plateado  
\- ¿Plateado? ¿No será sangre?  
\- No sé... Quizás tenga más significados... A ver... voy a intentar entender lo que dice...  
En efecto... es una maldición que se produce durante una especial alineación de los astros... siendo la luz de la luna la canalizadora de las energías.  
\- ¡Tiene pinta de ser el correcto!  
\- Las personas actuan en el rito como representación de los astros. Si no lo entiendo mal, uno hace de planeta, el otro de luna. El planeta apenas oscila mientras la luna se ve irremediablemente atraida. El efecto es asimétrico.  
\- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás leyendo?  
\- Pues no. Ya te dije que me falta mucho...  
\- Bueno... bueno... es que no suena como la luna de sangre... sigue a ver...  
\- La luna cae con el tiempo. Eso se traslada a efectos de atracción. Crea una atadura en el plano mental y astral. El efecto de la luna hace que esa persona tenga sentimientos crecientes... obsesivos... autodestructivos con esa persona. La otra sufre una especie de reflejo sobre la primera, la que representa la luna... como símil a las mareas... pero no son iguales. El lugar del rito es un sitio especial que necesita canalizar esas fuerzas... ¿De qué me suenan estos símbolos?  
\- ¿Dice algo sobre cómo podría ocurrir el rito entre más de dos?  
\- No, la verdad...  
\- ¿Y de romperlo...?  
\- Sí... Aquí al final. Hace una mención a un ¿agujero? o ¿pozo? de la ¿desdicha? ¿Sin amor? O algo así  
\- ¿El pozo del desamor?  
\- Podría ser  
\- Había una leyenda sobre un lugar llamado de esa forma. ¿Qué mas dice?  
\- Sólo habla de los ciclos de los astros... la conjunción... ¡estos calendarios son un lío!  
\- Cada 667 años. Eso ya lo sé.  
\- No sabría decirte. Tendría que calcularlo. Dice que la ruptura es igual de posible que en la maldición anterior... vamos a ver ¡Eh!... Otra maldición de la luna... ¡de sangre!  
\- Espera... ¿estas páginas son de algo diferente a estas otras?  
\- Sí... Son dos maldiciones diferentes.  
\- Oh... Ok. ¿Y que dice de estas?  
\- ¡Esto ya me cuadra más! ¡Una conjunción más difícil genera un efecto sobre almas destinadas a estar juntas!  
\- Sí... La leyenda de la Luna de Sangre dice que une unas almas para la eternidad.  
\- No... Aquí dice... el efecto recae sobre almas que ya están destinadas a estar juntas en la eternidad, y proyecta el destino de esas almas sobre la vida actual, reforzando todos y cada uno de los planos que las unen creando una atadura mucho más fuerte. Dice que por eso muchos han considerado este rito como un hecho afortunado, no como una maldición, ya que puede lograr que esas almas desarrollen una gran vida juntos muy satisfactoria.  
Sin embargo, aquí advierte que es una óptica equivocada y es una maldición. Las almas tienen un camino que deberían recorrer que se altera con el suceso, y al crear un atajo muchas veces provocan efectos indeseados. Celos, tristeza por un fallecimiento prematuro... ¡Advierte de que a veces las almas que han decidido vivir la vida como hermanos pueden ser unidas por la Luna Roja y provocar... situaciones incómodas!... Mmmm... se me ocurren ciertas referencias a Juego de Tronos...  
\- Puag... No te desvíes, Janna... ¿Habla de uniones múltiples?  
\- No. Sólo lo de las uniones de los planos al projectar un acto de emoción, como puede ser el rito del baile, bajo el influjo de los astros en el momento preciso. Claro que tampoco lo excluye.  
\- ¿Y lo del pozo?  
\- Sí... Aquí vuelve a hablar de lo mismo. Ese pozo por lo visto puede hacer justo lo contrario. Romper las ataduras en todos los planos salvo en el espiritual.  
\- ¿Y si se mantuvieran las ataduras tal cual?  
\- Parece que esto no es como la otra maldición. No hay un destino autodestructivo inevitable. Pero si no estamos equivocados, vosotros os habeis unido en todos los planos... Acabareis...teniendo sentimientos muy confusos entre los tres, me temo.  
\- Ok... A ver que podemos averiguar de ese pozo...

* * *

Star POV

\- Tranquila, Penélope... Encontraremos a tu padre.

Penélope a duras penas podía contener el llanto. Había sido una lluvia de malas noticias. Las mayores heridas de su madre. La huída y desaparición de su padre. La caída del reino bajo las garras de los septarianos. La guerra con los Waterfolk. La muerte simultánea de Larry a la vez de que ellas fueron atacadas. El conflicto creciente de los monstruos con mewmanos...

\- Le diremos a Slime que estás aquí. Seguro que os veis muy pronto.

Al menos le arranqué una sonrisa aunque mezclada con tristeza.

\- Mi escuadrón personal - dijo el rey paloma - buscará a tu padre entre las montañas... Es probable que esté con las águilas.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de que no quereis que lo hagamos nosotros? - ofreció Gaspar - Vosotras y las águilas nunca os habeis llevado muy bien...  
\- Mmmm... Quizás tengais razón... Me temo que demasiadas de nosotras hemos acabado sirviendo en su menú... Ejem... Pero sus cumbres son difíciles de acceder sin volar. Quizás debierais pedirle a los Pony Head que ayuden.  
\- ¿Pony Head?... Supongo... Además, Star debería verlos en un rato.  
\- ¿Y eso por qué? - pregunté  
\- La fiesta - me recordó Gaspar indicándome el bolso. Entonces recordé la invitación que me había entregado mi padre.  
\- Oh

Saqué la invitación y la abrí por fín.

* * *

 _Invitación para:_ _Star_Butterfly ___

 _La GRAN LILACIA PONY HEAD, princesa heredera al trono Pony Head, tiene el placer y el orgullo de invitarles a una fiesta privada para las más distinguidas personalidades de las diferentes dimensiones, por la celebración de la reapertura_

 _DEL NUEVO, RENOVADO, MAGNÍFICO, GRANDIOSO, SORPRENDENTE, **BOUNCE LOUNGUE**._

 _Ahora bajo nueva gerencia. **YO**_

 _Nota: Para quejas y demandas dirigirse a Dennis Avarius, copropietario y responsable del área de malos rollos.  
_

 _(*) Esta invitación sólo da derecho a la entrada. Las consumiciones deberán abonarse aparte. ¡Vengan con los bolsillos llenos!_

* * *

Uggg... Me había olvidado ya totalmente de este tema. No había llamado a nadie, como había prometido a PonyHead. Pero la verdad... ¿acaso le debía algo despues de la que me montó con la foto de la cabina?  
¡Por su culpa puede que pierda la corona!

Lo último que me apetece ahora es discutir con Pony.

\- ¿Algún problema? - preguntó Gaspar, supongo que la ver mi cara de disgusto  
\- La verdad es que no me apetece ver a Pony Head.  
\- Es por lo de la foto de la cabina - dijo Marco casi susurrando a Gaspar, aunque no era necesario  
\- Entiendo. Bueno... me temo que uno de los inconvenientes del cargo es que tendrá que mostrar más cordialidad de la merecida a personas con las que no desee tratar. Lamentablemente es una de las tareas desagradables de la corona. Pero sé que han invitado a personas influyentes y reinos vecinos. Debería estar allí. Por suerte, su amiga no es una de las personas con las que necesite tratar. Puede evitarla si lo desea. Lo importante es que figure, salude a la gente y haga como que les escucha y les hace caso. Luego podrá irse con cualquier disculpa.  
\- Ya, ya, ya... No soy nueva en esto.  
\- No... Pero tampoco lo es dando la nota. La escena del drama de la celebración último baile de la Campana de Plata aún está en boca de todos.  
\- Bueno... Dieron más la nota nuestros padres. Pero sospecho que esa historia ha quedado obsoleta con mi nuevo drama de la cabina de fotos.  
\- Posiblemente. Precísamente por eso debe acudir. La gente tiende a disminuir sus chismorreos en presencia de aquellos sobre los que se habla. Aunque suene paradójico, cuanto más se deje ver, menos hablarán de usted... A no ser, claro, que monte una nueva escena delante de todos.  
\- Creo que es mejor que no hables con Pony - dijo Marco como movido por un resorte al escuchar el último consejo de Gaspar

* * *

Marco POV

\- ¿Estás lista? - pregunté desde el otro lado de la puerta  
\- Sí... Ya puedes pasar.

Wow... Está... genial... como siempre que se prepara para estas fiestas.

\- ¿Qué te parece?  
\- ¡Perfecto! Ese... ¿es el mismo peinado que llevaste al baile de la Luna Roja?  
\- Se parece... sí. Pero he dejado el pelo un poco más largo. Quiero llevar algo de etiqueta sin la seriedad de los peinados de la realeza.  
\- Te queda genial con la diadema real...  
\- Es de mamá... - dije sin poder evitar tener un suspiro melancólico.  
\- Y el traje también te queda genial.  
\- Sí... Creo que el azul es más apropiado para estas fiestas de etiqueta. Pero no es tan sobrecargado como los trajes oficiales. Me gusta llevar los hombros al aire. Me siento más cómoda.  
\- Yo también estoy listo. - dije esperando un cumplido.  
\- OooKeeeeyyyy...  
Mmmmm... Ese tono...  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No voy bien?  
\- Oh, no... Estás muy bien. Como en la boda de Foolduke y Ruberiot.  
\- De hecho, es el mismo traje.  
\- Sí, lo sé...  
\- Ya me conoces... No tengo mucho repertorio.  
\- Lo sé...  
\- ¿Y? ¿Crees que soy aburrido o algo así?  
\- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!  
\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cual es el problema?  
\- Es que es el mismo... el de la foto...

Entonces me dí cuenta...

\- Oooooh. Los chismosos se fijan en esas cosas, ¿verdad?  
\- Siiiiii... Eso me temo... Todos volverán a hablar de la foto...  
\- Ok... Le pediré a Gaspar una chaqueta.  
\- No te preocupes... Da igual... Que digan lo que quieran. Abre el portal.  
\- ¿Estás segura? Sólo sería un momento.  
\- Déjalo... Además, Gaspar ya estará allí, manteniendo bajo control a mi padre.

Cruzamos el portal.

\- Mmmm... ¿Seguro que es aquí?  
\- Sí... Es la nueva recepción. Los días con entrada se bloquean los portales a la pista.

Un tipo fornido, me recordaba a uno de los antiguos trabajadores de Ludo, esperaba a la puerta.

\- Invitaciones, por favor.  
\- Aquí tiene - dijo Star dándole su invitación  
\- Todo correcto. Disfrute de su velada... _Star Butterfly_ \- respondió leyendo el papel  
\- ¿Su invitación? - me preguntó después a mí  
\- Voy con ella.  
\- Las invitaciones son personales. Necesita su propia invitación para entrar.  
\- Espera... ¿qué?

Star se puso a mirar su invitación

\- Es verdad que no dice nada de acompañantes. Lo había dado por hecho.  
\- Pues Pony Head nunca me envió una invitación. ¡No puedo creerlo!  
\- No te preocupes. Buscaré a Dennis para solucionar esto. Además, en teoría soy copropietaria. ¡Puedo decidir quien puede entrar! Y si no, obligaré personalmente a Pony Head para que lo arregle.  
\- ¡No! No... No discutas con Pony por mí... Ya están las cosas suficientemente tensas. Mira... a decir verdad, quizás no haya sido una buena idea que yo venga.  
Y además, es casi como una reunión de protocolo, ¿no?. No exactamente una fiesta al uso. Voy a volver al castillo. Tú avísame si necesitas algo, ¿vale?  
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
\- Sí... sí... Además, seguro que Gaspar está dentro. Él te puede ayudar mejor que yo. Mañana me cuentas, ¿vale?

* * *

Star POV

Con desgana ví como Marco se alejaba con una sonrisa falsa.

En fin... ¿Es posible que Tom esté aquí? A pesar de que Tom y Pony no son precísamente mejores amigos (Tom siempre le echó la culpa a Pony de nuestra primera ruptura y... la verdad es que un poco de razón si tiene..), pero Tom es de la realeza. Si ha invitado a la gente importante, Tom debería estar aquí.

¿La gente más importante?

Un jarro de agua fría me recorrió cuando terminé de subir la escalera hacia el atrio principal.  
Esperaba una "fiesta" de etiqueta, por aquello de "las más distinguidas personalidades". Pero también contemplaba la posibilidad de que fuera un simple reclamo publicitario y se pareciera más a como solía ser este lugar.

Por contra, el Bounce Lounge seguía casi tan destartalado como lo estaba tras abandonarlo. Pero estaba lleno de gente, comportándose como en una de las fiestas que monta papá.  
La música estaba a tope. Habían montado un colchón hinchable en medio de la pista, una piscina portátil, y varias zonas de juegos. Además de la barra principal habían otras dos portátiles también.. el puesto de duendeperritos de Roy... la cabina de fotos, como no... con una larguísima cola, una zona de Karaoke donde alguien estaba berreando (no se le puede llamar cantar a eso)... hasta un vomitero... y todo el lugar estaba encerrado por una especie de campo de fuerza, supongo que para que nadie medio borracho acabara cayéndose del lugar.

Había un montón de gente. Y sí... quizás eran buena parte de ellos realeza, porque me sonaban sus caras... pero en las fiestas de papá.

\- Hola, princesa... Siento mucho todo esto.  
\- ¡Hola, Gaspar! ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- A... Estaba mal informado sobre la naturaleza de este evento... De haber sabido que era esto y no una celebración de etiqueta no le habría hecho perder el tiempo...  
\- Deja a mi hija en paz, Gaspar. - dijo mi padre apareciéndo detrás. Estaba con taparrabos. En otras circunstancias hasta sentiría vergüenza, pero la verdad es que nadie parecía prestar atención y el ambiente era igual de loco.  
\- No, papá. Tiene razón. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer... Se suponía que venía para practicar un poco de diplomacia y ayudar a la regencia... pero... ¿hay alguien aquí que vaya a votar en ella? Casi todos me suenan sólo de vista.  
\- Bueno... Está King Pony Head, claro. Está eufórico diciendo a todo el mundo lo orgulloso que está de que su hija está llevando este negocio... También tu tío... está peleando allí, en la "Jaula de la muerte"... Una gran idea de la cabeza flotante...  
\- ¿Alguien más?  
\- Pues... Déjame que piense...  
\- Me temo que no han invitado a ningún conde ni duque del reino - dijo Gaspar - A mayores tan sólo está Dave Lucitor...  
\- Ya... Dave... - dijo mi padre con desgana -. Está un poco frío por lo tuyo con Tom... y Marco. Ya sabes...

Justo cuando dijo esto, como si lo hubiera intuido, Dave se giró desde lejos y nos miró con desdén.

\- Tom no habrá venido, ¿verdad? - pregunté  
\- Me temo que no, hija.  
\- Ok... Creo que no pinto nada por aquí... Creo que me voy a ir...

Justo al darme la vuelta, tenía a King Pony Head justo a mi espalda.

\- Hola, Star. Querida. Que bien que hayas venido por fin...  
\- Ah. Hola, majestad.  
\- Cuanta formalidad, querida. Sabes que no es necesaria, ¿verdad?. Somos como de la familia - dijo el rey Pony  
\- Ya ves, amigo - continuó mi padre -. Un día son unas locas adolescentes y al día siguiente se han convertido en mujeres responsables.  
\- Cualquier día vamos a poder retirarnos, ¿eh River? - le dijo a mi padre con complicidad - Que ganas tengo de quitarme la corona y volver a mi tamaño normal.  
\- Espera... ¿El tamaño va con la corona?  
\- ¿No lo sabías, Star? Sí... El cargo tienen un gran peso sobre nosotros... Un gran peso... ¿Lo pillas? Jejeje... Ejem... Me extraña que mi hija no te lo haya dicho... Bueno... no tanto... Se puso histérica cuando supo que iba a engordar un montón al heredar la corona.  
\- Ya... Suena muy propio de ella.  
\- Pero mírala ahora. Da órdenes como una auténtica reina.

Los tres miramos a Pony desde lo lejos que estaba persiguiendo a los trabajadores. Eran unos perezosos... Literalmente.  
\- ¿Son esos trabajadores de Quest Buy?  
\- Sí... Me pidió prestado dinero. Según ella, son los trabajadores más baratos de todas las dimensiones. Y los contrató de oferta. ¡No podía estar más orgulloso de ver como se vuelve responsable!

Padres... Ven lo que quieren ver. Si supiera que para Pony esto es un juego...

\- Igual que yo. - dijo mi padre, creo que un poco celoso de las palabras de su amigo, - ¿Te puedes creer que quiere irse de la fiesta para irse a trabajar?  
\- ¡Oh, no! Acabas de llegar. No puedes irte sin saludar a mi hija. ¡No sabes la ilusión que le hace a Pony que seas su ayudante!  
\- ¿Ayudante?

Cómo no... Pony poniéndose medallas, deformando la realidad.

\- ¡Técnicamente soy copropietaria del lugar! Y el máximo accionista es Dennis.  
\- ¿El cuervo? - dijo el rey Pony  
\- No estoy seguro que sea un cuervo... - dijo mi padre - Pero... , creo que es hijo del rey Brudo.  
\- ¿El alcohólico? - preguntó Pony sorprendido  
\- El mismo... Es una suerte que hace tiempo que no quiere ejercer sus derechos. ¿Recuerdas la última escena que montó en la última campana de plata a la que asistió?  
\- ¡Oh, sí! Monstruos... Son todos iguales. - dijo el Pony

No pude dejar salir una sonrisa irónica. ¿Acaso no es consciente de que es una cabeza flotante?  
El concepto de lo que es o no un monstruo es una arbitrariedad absurda.

\- En fin... Me alegro de no ver a menudo a los suyos... lo que sea que sean.  
\- Kappa, papá. Su especie se llama Kappa.

Bien que me costó aprenderlo. Me pasaba lo mismo muy a menudo con Ludo, y Glossarick siempre me recordaba su nombre, en aquellos tiempos en la Tierra. Aquellos felices tiempos en que todo lo que tenía que hacer era patear el culo de Ludo y sus secuaces con Marco. ¡Como los añoro!

\- ¡Pastelito! ¡Mira quien está aquí!

Sabía que esto acabaría pasando. Respiré hondo y me dije a mí misma.  
'Star... Puedes con esto. Habla de temas intrascendentes y vete cuanto antes. No saques el tema de la cabina que te enciendes...'  
Pero cada vez creía menos mis palabras mientras ella se acercaba.

\- Ah... B-Fly. Casi creí que no aparecerías. - dijo Pony casi fría  
\- Ya... El tema de "LA REGENCIA", ¿sabes?. La última vez no me fué muy bien.  
\- Lo sé. Estaba allí.  
\- Vine pensando que sería una cena de etiqueta o algo así...  
\- ¿Lo dices por las invitanciones? Pffffff... Buen truco, ¿verdad? Hace que venga todo el mundo...

Pony sacó un altavoz, no se muy bien de donde.

\- ¡ROY! ¡UNOS SALCHIDUENDES AQUÍ! - gritó por el altavoz  
\- ¡CATAPULTA! - se oyó desde el puesto.

La gente a nuestro alrededor se movió a toda velocidad. Unos huyendo, otros acercándose.

\- ¡Pony, no!

Una lluvia de perritos calientes cayó sobre nosotros. Me destrozaron el vestido. Uno de ellos hasta quedó encajado en mi vestido.  
¿Por qué tiene que Pony siempre liarla?

\- Jejeje... Han hecho diana, ¿eh?  
Dijo Pony refiriéndose al perrito que había quedado justo en mi vestido entre mis pechos.  
\- ¡Pony! - protesté  
\- No te preocupes por el desperdicio de perritos. Son perritos normales. Los importamos de la Tierra al por mayor. Son mucho más baratos...  
\- ¡Me ha destrozado el vestido!  
\- Bueenoooooo... Desde cuando te importa eso tanto... Si eres la primera en mancharte.  
\- No hoy... Me había preparado a conciencia.  
\- Bah. Sir Lavabo te dejará la ropa como nueva, y lo sabes.  
\- ¡Pero intento parecer una reina! ¿Recuerdas?  
\- ¡Pero mira a los demás, B-Fly! Estás entre chusma... A nadie le importa lo que lleves. Podrías quedarte desnuda y no pasaría nada.  
\- ¿Chusma? ¿Qué hay de eso de "las más distinguidas personalidades"?  
\- Marketing, B-Fly... Sólo eso.

¿Así es como me ve? ¿Cómo chusma?

De repente un tipo me llamó la atención.

\- Perdona... Tú... ¡Eres Star Butterfly!  
\- Te... ¿Te conozco?  
\- No... pero ¡tú eres famosa!. ¿Te importa que me saque una foto contigo?  
\- No... Supongo.  
El tipo se agarró a mí, puso delante su móvil para sacarnos una foto, y en el último segundo me dió un beso en la mejilla justo al sacarla.

\- ¡Gracias! - dijo y salió corriendo...  
\- Qué familiaridad... - dije mientras limpiaba mi cara de sus babas.  
\- No les hagas mucho caso... La mitad de ellos han estado bebiendo... Lo que dije... Chusma... - dijo medio susurrando esa última palabra.  
\- ¡Te olvidaste de enviar una invitación a Marco! ¿Él no llega ni a la categoría de chusma para tí?  
\- Aaaaaahhhh... No. No me olvidé. He seguido un criterio muy estricto para seleccionar a esta gente.  
\- Pero acabas de decir...  
\- Uno... son gente poderosa... de la que puede gastar mucho dinero. Y dos... ¡lo gastan fácilmente en una megafiesta! Ambos sabemos que Marco siempre va con 650$ en el bolsillo. Pero no los gastaría tán fácilmente en mis atracciones.  
\- ¿De eso va todo esto? ¿De dinero? Pensé que no te importaba porque eras rica y eso...  
\- Ya... bueno... Intento salvar este sitio, ¿sabes? Es un agujero negro para la pasta. Las reparaciones son carísimas.  
\- Pues da la impresión de que no has arreglado nada.  
\- Y no lo he hecho. Demasiado caro, no merece la pena. Quizás tras esta fiesta pueda contratar a trabajadores de verdad... ¡EH, TÚ, NÚMERO 7... SÍ, TÚ... SÉ QUE ESTÁS VIENDO UN CULEBRÓN Y NO LAS CÁMARAS... PONTE A TRABAJAR!... No me extraña que Milly Sparkles acabara tocada...

Estoy segura de que está exagerando y se está quedando con la mayor parte de lo que esto da.

\- Oye... Perdona... - me paró otro tipo - ¿Tú eres Star Butterly?  
\- Sí... Lo soy...  
\- Perdona que te moleste pero... ¿podría sacarme una foto contigo?  
\- Oye... ¿tú no serás amigo del otro tipo?  
\- ¿Qué otro tipo?  
\- Oye... ¡Iros a molestar a otra parte! - interrumpió Pony  
\- No. No importa... No pasa nada. Claro...

Nos pusimos en posición como hice antes... Y este tipo intentó hacer lo mismo. Por suerte estaba alerta e hice la cobra a tiempo.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber que haces?  
\- Perdona... yo pensaba...  
\- ¿Pensabas qué?  
\- Esto... Yo... Perdona, claro... Ya tienes _novios_.

¿ ¡ ¿ ¡ EH ! ? ! ? ¿Por eso soy famosa? ¿Ahora todo el mundo me toma por una ligera de cascos? ¡UUUUGGGGG!

\- ¡EH! ¡TÚ! ¡DEJA DE IMPORTUNAR A MI AMIGA! - dijo mientras lo empujaba y lo alejaba de mí. - _La cabina de fotos es esa cola larga de allí... piérdete._

La última frase la había dicho muy rápida y medio susurrando, para que no la escuchara.

\- Pony... ¿Qué está pasando?  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Nada... No pasa nada... SÍ. UNA MEGAFIESTA... Es verdad... Quizás haya demasiada chusma en esta parte... ¡Vamos a la barra! ¡Allí estaremos más tranquilas? - dijo mientras comenzó a tirarme de la mano con su lengua.

¿A la barra? Ahí es donde se concentran los borrachos. ¿Qué está tramando Pony?

\- Hoy no tengo un buen día, Pony... Si está pasando algo que deba saber, más te vale contármelo ya, o la vamos a tener.  
\- No. Te prometo que... no hay nada... que debas saber. Jejejejeje... - rió entre dientes con risa de culpabilidad

Mientras la miraba con sospecha, un tipo me pilló por sorpresa. Se había abalanzado sobre mí y estaba intentando darme un torpe morreo.

Obviamente tan pronto como lo aparté le solté un buen puñetazo en el ojo, cayendo redondo al suelo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué les pasa a los tipos de este lugar?

El tipo estaba claramente bebido

\- Hippsss... Es... ¿Es un cartel mágico? ¿Está... vivo?  
\- Ella no es ningún cartél idiota. Es la auténtica Star Butterfly. ¡Lárgo de aquí! - le gritó Pony  
\- NOoooooo... He... Hips... pagado el paaaaase VIP Ultraplus... Hips... ¡Quiero mi beso!  
\- ¡LÁRGATE!  
\- ¿De qué está hablando?  
\- De nada... Está bebido.  
\- ¡Aquí lo teeeengo! - dijo sujetando lo que parecía una entrada  
\- ¡Espera B-Fly!...

Quité el papel al borracho y me puse a leer. Se parecía a la entrada, pero tenía unos sellos holográficos y un borde dorado como de entrada aún más especial. Ponía un listado de cosas... Bebidas gratis, pase al coliseo de la muerte... "Sé el afortunado que bese la princesa de moda... ¡en la auténtica cabina de fotos original!"

No puede ser... ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ ¡ NO PUEDE HABERSE ATREVIDO A ESO ! !

\- Ayayay... BFly... No lo hagas... es mejor que no lo hagas... - rogaba Pony detrás de mí. Casi no podía oirla porque tenía mi mente fijada en mi objetivo, mientras me acercada a paso rápido a la cabina de fotos.

Lo que ví... Superó mis espectativas.

Dentro de la cabina, había un cartón de estos típicos de fiestas para hacer una foto falsa con otra apariencia. En él, salía yo, besando a Marco, sólo que aquí no era Marco, sino que estaba cortado para que el tipo que le tocara se pusiera en su lugar y se sacara una foto como si fuera a él a quien besara.

\- ¡Star Butterfly! ¡La auténtica! - dijo el tipo que estaba besando ahora el cartél - ¡Y yo que pensaba que sólo...!

No le dejé terminar. Noté como toda mi ira se convertía en magia. Le lancé bolando con un levitato gigante...

\- ¡YAAAAAAGGGGGGGGG!

Toda mi ira se canalizó por mis manos que ahora estaban cargadas de electricidad. Asustados, los que esperaban en la cola se apartaron... Justo a tiempo.

No sé exáctamente cómo lo hice, pero canalicé esa energía como un gigantesco rayo contra la cabina, que voló en pedazos.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Ben! - gritó Pony

¿Ben? ¡Me había olvidado de él! ¡Oh, por Mewni! ¡ ¡ Puedo haberlo matado ! !

\- Ah, no... Menos mal. Está con Roy - dijo Pony Head mirando a la zona de los perritos, donde el duende de la cabina ayudaba a su primo... aunque ahora es habían quedado mirando hacia mí, como buena parte de la gente del Bounce.

\- Relájate, chica... Estás hiperventilando...  
\- Relajarme... ¡ ¿ ¡ ¿ RELAJARME ? ! ? ¡ ¡ ESTÁS HACIENDO NEGOCIO CON MI IMAGEN ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡ BESÁNDOME ! ! !  
\- Ya, ya... Sé que parece muy malo, pero es más complicado de lo que parece.  
\- ¡Complicado! ¡Qué tiene de complicado vender a tu amiga!  
\- No fue así... Milly Sparkles me demandó por quedarme con la cabina... con contrademandé por quedarse con lo recaudado el último día... perdí... llegamos a un acuerdo... le tenía que dar los beneficios pasados... pero ya me lo había gastado... así que Ben me convenció para realquilársela a una franquicia temática... y el tema del mes de la franquicia eres tú... Uppsss... ¡Lo siento...! Jejeje...  
\- ¡NO LE VEO LA GRACIA! ¡ ¿Hay toda una cadena de cabinas de fotos usándome como atracción de feria? !  
\- Sí... bueno... estaba en la letra pequeña de la cabina, ¿sabes? Dicen que las fotos sacadas en la cabina pueden ser usadas para autopromoción de esta. Y como tu foto es una de ellas...  
\- ¡ Me prometiste haberla borrado !  
\- ¡Y la borré! ¡Yo no sé como acabó tu foto en manos de tu tía! Pero ahora ya la tiene todo el mundo.  
\- Ya... Seguro... Pero ... ¿qué?

Cuando me dí la vuelta, la cabina de fotos estaba renaciendo, como si se hubiera vuelto líquida y estuviera adoptando su forma original como un polo derritiéndose pero marcha atrás.

\- Ah, sí... Curiosa anécdota. Esta cabina es también el hogar de una criatura ultradimensional. Es una especie de parásito... o simbionte... El caso es que puede hacer eso, lo que hace a esta cabina indestructible en la práctica. Pero yo que tú no miraría bajo el asiento de la cabina. Es donde vive y tiene muy malas pulgas.

Esto es EL COLMO. Cuando terminó, pude ver, para mi desgracia, que el interior había retomado su forma antes de mi acto de destrucción, incluyendo el cartón para fotografiarse besando a mi imagen. Además, ahora pude apreciar que toda la cabina estaba llena de mis fotos con Marco a múltiples tamaños.

\- PFGFEGEFFFMNNNGGGGGGGG.  
\- Joe, hermana... Te va a dar un ataque.

Quizás no podía destruirla.. Pero...

Invoqué... no se muy bien como... un montón de cadenas y un candado gigante, como los que usan para los dragones, y rodeé la cabina con todo eso, haciendo el acceso imposible.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Oye!... ¡Aún hay muchos clientes a los que les debo...  
\- ¿ ¡ QUE LES DEBES QUÉ ! ? ¿ UNA FOTO CONMIGO ?  
\- Un servicio, Star... Tengo un contrato... y si no lo respeto habrá consecuencias...  
\- ¡ No como conmigo¡ ¿verdad?. Como soy tu amiga, TODO VALE.  
\- No... Claro que no. Pero cerrar esta cabina no ayudará en nada. Las demás cabinas seguirán haciéndolo... Además, eres el tema de moda. Incluso hay una app para móvil que lo hace gratis y...

Sí... Estaba hiperventilando... Y me estaban entrando unas ganas tremendas de volver a cargar mis manos y lanzar mi hechizo contra Pony

\- Ok. Olvídalo...¡NÚMERO TRES! ¡LEVANTA EL CULO Y TRAE EL SOPLETE! ¡HAY TRABAJO POR HACER!

La gente de la cola comenzó a protestar

\- ¿Ves lo que has hecho, Star? ¡No tardarán en reclamar el dinero de vuelta!  
\- ¡Me importa un rábano!  
\- Pues debería importante... Como socia, compartes tanto los beneficios como las ganancias.

King PonyHead, Gaspar y papá se acercaban callados, observando confusos nuestra discusión.

\- ¡Por mí este sitio puede irse al infierno!  
\- OOooooooooohhhh. Vale, BFly... Entiendo que estés enfadada... Pero deberías pensar dos veces antes de decir algo de lo que te arrepientas... ¡Estamos hablando del "Bounce Longue"!  
\- ¡Madura, Pony! ¡Intento ser una reina! ¡Yo no estoy aquí para estar de fiesta mientras tu padre cree que estás trabajando!  
\- ¿Eh? - dijo el confuso rey  
\- No le hagas caso, papá. Está enfadada y está diciendo tonterías.  
\- ¿Tonterías?... Espera... He aprendido nuevos trucos...

¡Qué oportuno! Una de las ventajas de haber aprendido un hechizo justo el mismo día es que tienes fresco como se ejecuta. Así que hice el hechizo de SkyWynne para proyectar uno de mis recuerdos.

 _\- Oh, vamos PonyHead... ¿De verdad vas a trabajar aquí?_  
 _\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es un sueño! Bueno... Lo será de nuevo... ¡Voy a estar todo el día de fiesta! ¡Y mi padre se pondrá como loco de contento cuando sepa que tengo un trabajo! ¡No se lo va a creer! Tardará un tiempo en darse cuenta que no es un trabajo de verdad. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!_

Síiiiii... La cara de Pony Head lo decía todo. Realmente se merece que se la devuelva.

\- Ese ha sido un golpe bajo, B-Fly... Es verdad, papá... era lo que pensaba... pero ahora sí que es un trabajo de verdad y me he esforzado mucho...  
\- Lo sé, pastelito- respondió su padre.  
\- Pero... ¿qué es lo que está pasando, hija? - preguntó mi padre  
\- Echa una ojeada a la cabina  
\- Le has puesto unas cadenas enormes  
\- Sólo mira entre ellas...

El semblante de mi padre cambió.

\- Ok... Ya entiendo... - dijo mi padre  
\- Pero ¿qué? - el rey Pony hizo lo mismo, para luego aspirar entre dientes.  
Incluso Gaspar se acercó para echar una ojeada.

\- Vale... vale... Lo reconozco. - dijo Pony aún con su tono condescendiente habitual - Lo de la cabina ha sido un error. Jamás debí traer la cabina este més temático a una fiesta donde estuvieras tú...  
\- ¿Ves? ¡Ni siquiera lo entiendes! ¡Una buena amiga jamás habría permitido esa campaña con una cabina suya! ¡Y me habría avisado!  
\- ¡Ey! ¿Me estás llamando mala amiga?  
\- ¿Cómo llamas a esto entonces? ¿Amiga VIP? ¿O amiga chusma? ¡ CHUSMA ! ¡ COMO EL RESTO DE LA GENTE QUE HAS INVITADO !

La gente de alrededor que nos miraba hizo un murmullo de desagrado

\- ¡ Porque así es como ves a todos los demás ! ¿ VERDAD ?  
\- Princesa... Creo que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Deberíamos irnos todos...  
\- AHORA NO, GASPAR.  
\- ¡Es muy fácil hablar así cuando no tienes el peso de las facturas encima! - replicó Pony haciéndose la herida  
\- ¿ HOLA ? ¿ QUIEN DE LAS DOS ESTÁ SOSTENIENDO EL PESO DE UNA CORONA AHORA ? ¡Una corona que puedo perder por la foto de la cabina que vendiste!  
\- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que dercírtelo, Star? YO... NO... VENDÍ... ESA FOTO... A... NAAAADIEEEEE.  
\- ¡CLARO! ¡PORQUE TU PALABRA ES SUPERFIABLE!  
\- ¿ Me estás llamando mentirosa ?  
\- NOOOOooooo. Miss... los duendeperritos son lo mejor que he probado jamás...  
\- OOoooo... ¿Así que vamos a sacar los trapos sucios del pasado ahora?  
\- Quizás deberíamos...  
\- Quizás...  
\- ¡Por tu culpa rompí con Tom la primera vez!  
\- ¡De eso nada! ¡Yo sólo te hice ver las malas pulgas que tiene, lo que es verdad!  
\- ¡Tú le provocabas...!  
\- También provoco a Marco a menudo y él jamás ha estallado de esa forma... Por cierto... Por ayudar a tu amigo Marco, ¡acabé en Santa Olga...!  
\- ¡De eso nada! ¡Tu padre iba a pillarte de una manera u otra! ¡Y Marco fue quien inició la revolución de Santa Olga!  
\- ¿Y? ¡Yo no tengo nada contra Marco! ¡Mi problema es contigo! ¡Por tu culpa Marco destruyó a Turdina!  
\- ¡Turdina era una farsa! ¡Yo la creé con un hechizo!  
\- ¡ ¡ Retira eso ! ! ¡ Turdina es la princesa más grande de todos los tiempos !  
\- ¡ MARCO ES TURDINA ! ¡ El mismo Marco que no has dejado entrar a esta fiesta !  
\- ¡ Así que es eso ! ¡Estás enfadada porque tu "no novio" no puede estar aquí contigo! ¡ Pues entérate ! ¡ Mientras tú tonteas con dos hombres a la vez y los haces sufrir _YO AÚN LLORO POR LA PÉRDIDA DE MI QUERIDO LARRY_ ! ! ¡ ¡ _NI SIQUIERA VINISTE A SU FUNERAL_ ! ! - dijo Pony con voz quebrada  
\- ¡ ¿ Y DONDE HAS ESTADO TÚ ? ! ¡ ¿ Crees que perder a un amigo que te agrada duele ? ! ¡ PRUEBA A PERDER A UNA MADRE ! ¡ Y perderla cada día... viendo que está viva... pero es como si no lo estuviera porque no es capaz de reconocer a nadie !

Pony se quedó sin respuesta... De hecho... sus ojos parecían a punto de llorar.  
Un silencio incómodo siguió.

\- Ok, chicas... Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. - dijo el rey PonyHead conciliador - Despídete y vámonos, Lilacia.  
\- No, papá... - dijo casi llorosa - No tengo nadie de quien despedirme. Mi hermana Star ha muerto. Quien está aquí es una desconocida.  
\- ¡Me parece genial! ¡Hermanas no te faltan! Claro que ¡perderás a la única hermana no psicótica que conoces!  
\- ¡Star! - protestó el rey Pony  
\- Ok. Suficiente - dijo mi padre mientras me cargó a los hombros y me arrastró a un portal

* * *

\- ¡Suéltame, papá!  
\- Ok... Ya está... Ya estamos en el castillo... ¡Cálmate, hija!  
\- ¡Estoy calmada... ! ¡Es PonyHead! ¡Ya viste lo de la cabina...!  
\- Sí, sí... hija... y entiendo que estés enfadada... pero... ¡has dicho cosas muy fuertes!  
\- ¡Ella también me ha dicho cosas muy fuertes!  
\- Gaspar... ¿No vas a decir nada? - dijo papá

Gaspar me miraba con severidad y decepción.

\- No hasta que Star esté receptiva.- respondió él  
\- ¿Receptiva a qué? ¡Ella lo inició todo!  
\- Sí... Lo vimos. - dijo Gaspar tranquilo  
\- Me invitó a una fiesta inútil... no invitó a Marco... me manchó el vestido.. ¡me humilló convirtiendo mi beso en una atracción de feria!...  
\- Todo eso es cierto - continuó Gaspar frío - Así que ... ¿cómo valora el comportamiento de su amiga esta velada?  
\- ¡Horrible!  
\- Y usando el mismo criterio... ¿cómo valoraría su propio comportamiento?

¿Qué? ¿Ahora yo soy la mala? ¡Todo lo que he hecho es por su culpa!

\- Pppmmmmm... ¡Empezó ella!  
\- Esa no es mi pregunta. Le repito... ¿cómo valoraría su propio comportamiento?

Ok... Esto se me ha ido de las manos un poco... Pero ¡nada que no merezca!. Ya mucho la he dejado hacer con los años.

\- Justificado - mascullé  
\- ¿Seguro? Le diré lo que han visto los demás esta noche. Han visto a una supuesta aspirante al trono actuar con agresividad, usar magia con gran violencia destruyendo una propiedad.  
\- ¡No lo logré!  
\- Irrelevante. La gente vió la destrucción de la cabina. Puso en riesgo a personas. Llamó "Chusma" a los que estaban allí.  
\- ¡No! ¡Sólo cité las palabras de Pony!  
\- Nuevamente irrelevante. La gente no siguió el hilo de la conversación. Cualquiera que pasara por allí lo habrá interpretado como un insulto.  
\- Y qué más da. Ninguno de allí estará en mis votos de regencia.

Además- pensé - si hay algo que dijo la verdad Pony es que casi toda la gente allí era chusma.

\- Se equivoca y por mucho. Primero... era difícil saber entre tanta gente quieres estaban y quienes no con total seguridad. Segundo... tampoco sabe qué potenciales relaciones pueda tener esa gente con los que votarán en su proceso. Tercero... incluso sin relación alguna, se ha mostrado de una forma inapropiada y es casi seguro que alguien lo habrá grabado. Difícil será que no lo usen para su próxima votación. Y por último... sabemos con seguridad de alguien que sí estará en la votación. El propio rey Ponyhead, cuyas hijas ha etiquetado como "psicóticas".

Teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que nos encontramos básicamente me amenazaron de muerte por un plan secreto conspirando contra Pony... creo que está justificado. Aunque imagino que en rey no tiene culpa de eso. Sí... La verdád es que me pasé un poquito.

\- Bueno... Vale... Quizás eso sobró... ¡Pero es totalmente cierto!... además... Pony lo dice a menudo.  
\- ¿Acaso importa? Humilló a un rey buen amigo de la familia. Puede haber perdido su voto a causa de esto.

Ay... maiz... Ya la he liado... Si es que sabía que debía alejarme de Pony... ¿Por qué siempre tengo que fastidiarla?... ¡Necesitaba a Marco! Si Pony no me hubiera provocado así...

\- Maldita Pony... - mascullé  
\- No. No haga eso. No culpe a los demás de sus errores.  
\- Pero Pony es tan enervante...  
\- ¿Y? ¿Acaso se cree que va a ser la única persona molesta con la que se va a encontrar en su vida? El mundo tiene una abundante cantidad de personas de todo tipo y si aspira a ser reina este tipo de encuentros incómodos serán desafortunadamente habituales.  
\- ¡Lo dices como si hubiera iniciado la pelea!  
\- ¿No ve que eso no importa? Usted tiene todo el derecho del mundo a quejarse de los errores de su amiga y hacérselos conocer. No estamos disculpando los errores de su amiga. Pero usted cometió los suyos propios al decir cosas fuera de tono, perder los nervios y humillar e insultar a otras personas. Y de eso no tiene la culpa ni su amiga, ni nadie a su alrededor. Ha sido un error única y exclusivamente suyo.

... A quien pretendo engañar... Tiene razón. Yo... yo siempre seré así. No soy como mamá. No tengo el temple suficiente para aguantar esto.

Me quité la tiara real...  
\- Supongo que no valgo para esto. - dije dando la diadema a mi padre.  
\- Tampoco haga eso. - insistió Gaspar. Por lo visto, esta noche lo hago todo mal.  
\- ¿El qué? ¿Sentirme culpable? ¿Decir la verdad? Yo... yo siempre voy a ser así... por eso la lío... una y otra vez.  
\- Es tan malo que no reconozca el error como creerse incapaz de corregirlo. Yo no estoy aquí castigándola. Estoy diciéndole lo que necesita oir. Y le indicaré tanto los aciertos como los errores. Esta misma mañana le dije que había actuado adecuadamente en la mesa de guerra.  
No era un cumplido. También necesita saber cuando lo hace bien... cuando mejora. Y sí... ha mejorado. Lamentablemente esta noche ha cometido un patinazo tremendo que puede tener severas consecuencias. Y de la misma manera se lo estoy explicando. Por eso, lo que debe hacer es reflexionar, aprender, e intentar arreglar sus errores.  
\- ¿De verdad tiene arreglo?  
\- No te preocupes, Star - dijo papá - el rey Pony tiene una laaaarga experiencia de peleas con sus hijas. Hablaré con él. Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá.  
\- No, majestad. - insistió Gaspar - Sería más apropiado que la propia Star lo haga.  
\- Probablemente tienes razón... - aceptó mi padre. En cierta manera, a falta de mi madre, Gaspar era la segunda voz de la razón aquí.  
\- Ok... Llamaré a Pony.  
\- Respecto a su amiga... si mis instintos son correctos... puede que necesite algo de tiempo para que se calmen los ánimos... En general, cuando algo así ocurre, es mejor siempre dejar un día o dos por el medio. Tras dormir, la gente suele recuperar un ánimo más calmado. Así que lo mejor es que mañana llame al rey. A su amiga... mejor déjele una semana para que se tranquilice. Dado que tienen amigos comunes, puede intentar quizás un acercamiento a través de ellos.  
\- Ok... Arreglar... y aprender. Arreglar... y aprender... ... No soy buena aprendiendo.  
\- Pero lo hace. Con más tropiezos de los necesarios, pero lo hace.

* * *

King PonyHead POV

\- BUUAAAAA

Vaya... He visto muchas veces afectada a Lilacia... pero esta vez es fuerte... Está llenando el piso de lagrimas de todos los colores.

\- ¿Y a esta que le pasa, papá? - preguntó Khrysthalle  
\- Star y ella han tenido tenido una pelea.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a nuestra hermana, Pony? - preguntó Jan-Jan  
\- ¡Star ya no es mi hermana!

\- ¿Papá? - preguntó Hornanne  
\- Bueno... Star no se tomó muy bien el negocio de vuestra hermana de hacerse la foto del beso.  
\- ¡Ya te lo habíamos dicho! - dijeron Shinda y Shonda a la vez  
\- ¿Lo sabíais?

\- ¡Eso fue lo de menos! - cortó Lilacia - ¡Me dijo un montón de cosas feas! ¡Y os llamó psicóticas!

\- Ey... - protestaron todas a la vez

\- ¿Es verdad... papá?  
\- Bueno... el tono fue escalando y finalmente las dos perdieron los estribos... Me temo que lo dijo... sí.

\- Vaya... No me esperaba eso de Star... - dijo Azniss - Quizás tenga un lado salvaje despues de todo... A lo mejor ahora que está enfadada con Pony quiera ayudarnos con nuestro plan 2.0  
\- ¡Eh! ¡Qué sigo aquí! - protestó Lilacia  
\- ¿Y?  
\- ¿Quereis a Star? ¡Genial! ¡Toda para vosotras! ¡Ya he perdido a mi mejor hermana! ¡No quiero saber nada de ninguna!

Dijo mientras entró a su habitación y cerró de un portazo.

\- Azniss, por favor... Intenta ser un poco más delicada. Tu hermana no está pasando un buen momento...  
\- Ok, papa... ¿Lilacia? - dijo desde en otro lado de la puerta - ¿Lo siento?  
\- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Dejadme todos en paz! ¡No quiero saber nada de esta familia!  
\- Mmmm... ¿Significa eso que renuncias a tus derechos de herencia?  
Pony abrió la puerta de golpe.  
\- ¡De eso nada! Y dejad ya de conspirar contra mí, ¡psicóticas!. Me voy a hablar con el único de esta casa que sabe escuchar. - dijo mientras desaparecía por el pasillo  
\- ¿Se refiere al muerto? - preguntó Pamanda  
\- Está en coma... querida - contesté.  
\- Tu espejo suena, papá - dijo mi pequeña Pranciss

\- Ok... Probablemente sean los Butterfly

Fuí a mi habitación y contesté. Era el rey KelpBottom  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Hola, majestad!  
\- Hola, rey Pony. Sé que he llamado antes de tiempo, pero voy a estar unos días de viaje y no sabía si podría llamar.  
\- No pasa nada... Todo sigue igual, claro.  
\- Lo imaginaba... Era sólo... ¿podría verle?  
\- Claro... Transferiré la llamada.

Me fuí a la habitación de invitados. En ella estaba Lilacia , llorando desconsoladamente encima de la cama, donde reposaba plácidamente Larry KelpBottom.

El espejo estaba encendido, y el padre de Larry podía verla ahora.  
\- Ejem... disculpe la escena  
\- Oh... Sabía que lo apreciaba pero...

\- ¡Y Star me ha abandonado! - decía Pony al dormido Larry -. Confiaba en que me ayudara a despertarte, pero ahora... ¡No va a volver a hablarme!. Buaaaa...  
\- Eeeeh... Está en la edad. En fin... Como puede ver, no hay cambios.  
\- Gracias por todo...  
\- No hay de qué... - djo terminando la conversación.

Miré al pobre Larry. Por suerte su coma le impide sufrir la berborrea de mi hija. Esperemos que los médicos encuentren una solución pronto. No es normal que no pueda salir de su estado estando sano. Pero mientras tanto, es mejor que siga aquí y que todos le crean muerto, más sabiendo que aún no saben quien atentó dentro del propio castillo Waterfolk.

Lilacia seguía con su monólogo.

\- Tú eres ya el único amigo que me queda... siento no poder ayudarte a despertar... Aunque casi mejor así... no te voy a dejar marchar... jamás.

Menos mal que su padre no la había escuchado decir esto.


End file.
